Seattle Breakdown
by Ginielee
Summary: Edward est étudiant à l'université et passe son temps à jouer de la guitare dans le métro.Un soir, il vient en aide à une jeune femme aux yeux noisettes qui se fait agresser. Il tombe durant la bataille,inconscient.Quand il se réveille, elle a disparue.
1. Wake Up Call

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Après des mois d'absence, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui je l'espère vous plaiera. Je remercie par avance les personnes qui me suivent grâce à mes autres histoires, comme Beautiful Disaster ou encore Chrysalis. Celle-ci est différente bien sûr mais j'espère que vous retrouverez la plume qui vous a séduite dans les précédentes.

Seattle Breakdown a son propre blog dans lequel vous pourrez écouter la playlist ou regarder les différentes vidéos. Je vous le conseil pour une lecture plus agréable et une immersion totale dans ce nouvel univers. Les morceaux cités seront indiqués ainsi **[1/ ...] **durant la lecture. L'histoire est écrite principalement du point de vu d'Edward mais l'esprit de Bella fera parfois son apparition.

****

Adresse : http[:]/seattle-breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/

_(en retirant les clochets). _

Si vous prenez le temps de poster une review, je prendrai le temps d'y répondre à chaque fois alors n'hésitez pas, je suis curieuse d'avoir vos retours positifs ou négatifs.

Bonne lecture et je l'espère à bientôt.

Ginie.

**Synopsis**

**_Edward Cullen est un étudiant sans histoire de l'université de Seattle qui passe la majorité de son temps libre à jouer de la guitare à Spadina, une station de métro qu'il affectionne particulièrement. _**

**_Un soir, une jeune fille passe devant lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il la suit. _**

**_Il y a quelque chose de spéciale chez elle, ses yeux peut-être ..._**

**_Quand il la rattrappe, la pauvre est entourée d'une bande de gars pas net qui cherchent à la secouer. Edward se jette sur eux pour lui venir en aide et se retrouve inconsient sur le bitume. _**

**_Quand il reprend conscience, la jeune femme n'est plus là ... _**

**_Après cet accident et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne quittera plus son esprit ... _**

**Trailer : http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=xQescPh_exs**

**

* * *

**

**SEATTLE BREAKDOWN**

_By Ginie_

**Prologue**

_**[1/ Into The Wild Soundtrack - Free Satellite and Hunting ]**_

C'est quand l'on commence à définir quelque chose, que cela commence à prendre tout son sens. Le bruit régulier du métro, le son des gens qui le traverse, le martèlement de leurs pas sur le sol, les journaux qui s'envolent …

Toutes ces sonorités sont stimulantes pour moi. Je m'en nourri chaque jour. Elles m'inspirent d'une certaine façon. La chose la plus fascinante ici, c'est cette capacité de pouvoir disparaître juste en restant immobile pendant plusieurs heures. J'ai fini par faire partie du décor, leur décor quotidien. Ils m'entendent sans me voir. Ça ne me dérange pas. Moi je les vois, je les observe même.

Je ne me souviens pas exactement du jour où j'ai commencé à venir ici. Je me souviens seulement de cette répétition infinie de jours similaires, tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. J'avais les cours, puis ce boulot que je n'aimais pas réellement, ensuite je rentrais chez moi en empruntant ce même couloir, pour recommencer le même schéma le lendemain matin.

Je fais partie de ces personnes que la routine aurait fini par tuer. J'ai cherché une solution, un exutoire.

J'ai grandi dans une petite ville du comté de Clallam, située dans la péninsule d'Olympic, dans l'État de Washington. Forks ne compte pas plus de 3000 habitants et pourtant il est très difficile de s'y faire une place. C'est une de ces villes desquelles il faut s'enfuir pour avoir un avenir.

J'ai des parents aimants et équilibrés, un frère aîné et une sœur jumelle qui sont bien établis dans la vie. En résumé, je fais partie d'une famille saine et à l'abri du besoin. Mon père est médecin. Ma mère n'a jamais eu besoin de travailler grâce à ça et ne s'en plaint pas.

Mon frère Emmett est marié depuis 4 ans à Rosalie Hales, ils se sont rencontrés au lycée et ne se sont plus quittés depuis. Ils vivent dans une petite maison qu'ils viennent d'acheter dans les beaux quartiers de Seattle. Je les vois très souvent.

Ma sœur, Alice, a fait carrière dans le mannequinat, elle voyage beaucoup et fait la fierté de mes parents, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen. Elle vient tout juste de débuter mais les spécialistes disent qu'elle est la prochaine Kate Moss. Moi j'y connais pas grand chose, mais je suppose que c'est plutôt bien. Pour moi, elle reste avant tout ma petite sœur. Elle je la vois trop peu en revanche.

Quant à moi, j'ai quitté la maison familiale après le lycée pour étudier à l'université de Seattle. Un choix purement géographique, assez éloignée pour avoir mon indépendance et assez proche pour rester en contact avec mes racines. Ce n'est pas une université très renommée mais c'est un choix acceptable.

Plus jeune je voulais être musicien ou écrivain, à l'heure actuelle je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne suis qu'un simple étudiant de deuxième année de littérature. Je reste proche de ma famille même si j'ai toujours l'impression d'être différent d'eux, moins ambitieux peut-être, ou pas aussi épanoui. Comme s'il m'avait toujours manqué quelque chose, sans pour autant savoir précisément de quoi il s'agissait.

Mon frère et ma sœur ont déjà assurés leur avenir alors que moi, je cherche encore à construire le mien, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il sera fait, de quoi je veux qu'il soit fait.

J'y réfléchis tous les jours en venant ici avec ma guitare, pour jouer devant ces inconnus. Rares sont ceux qui s'arrêtent pour m'écouter mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je joue d'abord pour moi-même, pour me ressourcer. J'aime l'acoustique du métro. Je reconnais certains visages cependant.

Chaque jour, vers 18h30, il y a cette fille. Une petite brune. Elle sort de la ligne ouest et s'arrête derrière ce pilier pour m'écouter quelques minutes. Elle s'y adosse toujours et lève les yeux au ciel comme si elle était épuisée ou qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Jamais elle ne s'approche de plus près, jamais je n'ai croisé son regard, mais je sais qu'elle est attentive à ma musique.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi moi je l'ai remarqué. Il se trouve qu'en plus du métro, elle fréquente régulièrement le même coffee shop que moi, ce qui n'est pas étonnant car la plupart des étudiants de l'université se retrouvent ici. C'est le plus fréquenté du campus.

Je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Généralement elle y vient avec des amis, sûrement pour passer le temps entre deux cours. Cette fille a l'air d'être appréciée des autres, elle sourit, elle parle avec eux, mais en l'observant, je peux sentir la retenue dont elle fait preuve. Comme si elle portait en permanence un masque qui empêchait le monde extérieur de la voir réellement.

Je m'assoie toujours à la même table, au fond de la salle pour m'isoler un peu des autres clients. J'aime venir ici pour écrire. Je n'ai pas la prétention de me définir comme un écrivain en herbe, j'ai simplement besoin de coucher sur le papier certaines pensées pour éviter de les oublier par la suite, ou peut-être pour vider mon esprit de mes obsessions les plus obscures.

_Je me souviendrai toujours de cette journée… _

Elle avait commencé comme toutes les autres. J'étais arrivé à la même heure et j'avais joué comme chaque jour. Ce jour là, la fille de la ligne ouest était arrivée en retard. Elle avait marché plus vite que d'habitude et avait trébuché en sortant de la rame, se rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas tomber. Avec l'afflux de personne qui s'était formé derrière elle, la jeune fille avait dû faire un détour et s'approcher de l'endroit où j'étais assis. La foule l'empêchait d'avancer et pour la première fois je l'avais réellement vue. Elle se débattait timidement pour reprendre le cours de sa journée. Elle tentait de passer entre les gens mais ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Tout comme moi, à cet instant elle était devenue invisible.

Elle se trouvait juste devant moi quand elle avait regardé sa montre, l'air découragée. Sûrement avait-elle raté sa prochaine correspondance. Le quai s'était vidé mais la jeune fille ne semblait plus aussi pressée de le quitter à présent. Moi je n'avais pas arrêté de jouer, je ne l'avais observé que du coin de l'œil et elle ne l'avait sûrement pas remarqué. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle m'avait adressé la parole. C'était la première fois depuis presque un an que quelqu'un m'adressait la parole sur ce quai.

_- Excuse-moi. Est-ce que tu sais quand passe le prochain bus pour la citée scolaire ?_

J'avais levé les yeux vers elle et en oubliai de jouer. Sa voix était douce mais très peu assurée, comme si elle était atteinte d'une timidité maladive. Pour la première fois je pouvais vraiment la voir. Elle avait les yeux chocolats les plus profonds qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Je m'y étais noyé instantanément. Sa peau était pâle comme la neige ce qui faisait ressortir l'intensité des boucles brunes qui entouraient son visage fin.

_- Dans une heure je pense. Ils font grève aujourd'hui. _Avais-je simplement répondu.

_- C'est ce que je craignais._

Elle avait longuement soupiré, regardant à droite puis à gauche comme si l'une de ces directions allait lui offrir une solution plus favorable.

_- Je vais devoir continuer à pied_, en avait-elle conclu,_ merci._

_- De rien._

Ensuite, elle avait fouillé dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir une pièce et me l'avait tendu.

_- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais._

_- C'est gentil mais je ne joue pas pour de l'argent. _Lui avais-je poliment répondu.

Elle avait arrêté son geste, légèrement confuse, pour ensuite ranger sa pièce. Après un léger sourire, elle avait continué sa route, réajustant son blouson pour se préparer au froid qui régnait dehors. Je l'avais suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

Je recommençais alors à pincer lentement les cordes de mon instrument quand un groupe de mecs assez bruyants, le genre qui se baladent toujours en meute, étaient passés devant moi pour emprunter le même chemin que la jeune fille un peu avant. Eux aussi je les avais suivis du regard. L'un d'eux tout particulièrement, il avait montré la jeune fille du doigt à ses amis qui s'étaient esclaffés.

Après leur départ, le calme était revenu autour de moi, mais bizarrement je n'avais plus continué à jouer. Une force invisible m'avait poussé à me lever à mon tour. Une sorte de pression indéfinissable au creux de mon ventre, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Je n'avais rien analysé. Sur le moment, c'était la chose à faire, tout simplement.

Je m'en souviendrai toujours. J'ai suivi cette fille…

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais …

**CHAPITRE I**

**WAKE UP CALL**

_(Le Réveil)_

_**[2/ Los Angeles At Night – Michael Brook]**_

Quand je retrouvai la surface, un vent glacial me fouettait le visage mais j'avançais lentement sans m'en préoccuper cependant. Dehors plus de trace de la petite brune ou du groupe de garçons, pourtant je continuais à avancer. J'avais conscience que le chemin me ramenant chez moi était à l'opposé mais rien n'y faisait, quelque chose en moi me criait de continuer droit devant moi.

J'enfonçais les mains dans mes poches, les yeux rivés sur mes pieds pour me protéger du vent qui m'arrivait de face. Avec ma guitare sur le dos et ma capuche sur la tête je passais presque pour un asocial aux yeux des personnes que je croisais. Généralement personne ne me dérangeait, parfois même certaines femmes avec leurs enfants changeaient de trottoirs. Je n'étais pas méchant mais l'attitude renfermée que j'adoptais en marchant dans la rue montrait que je souhaitais que l'on me laisse tranquille. En temps normal, je ne remarquais même plus les personnes qui circulaient autour de moi. Ce soir c'était différent. J'étais plus attentif. Je cherchais quelque chose. Je la cherchais.

Finalement j'arrivais dans un cul de sac, sans comprendre comment mes pieds m'avaient conduis jusqu'ici. J'allais faire demi-tour quand un bris de glace attira mon attention. Je relevai la tête en cherchant l'origine de ce bruit quand des rires gras vinrent compléter cette impression de malaise qui ne m'avait plus quitté depuis la sortie du métro. Je m'avançai alors prudemment en suivant ces voix malsaines qui me parvenaient et c'est là que je retrouvai la jeune fille brune. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule. La meute de débiles était entrain de former un cercle autour d'elle qui, bien qu'apeurée, semblait garder son sang froid.

- T'es mignonne ma belle …

Mon sang se mit à battre violemment contre mes tempes à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient tel des fauves affamés. Mes jambes avancèrent d'elles même et je gardai les yeux rivés sur son visage. Mon cœur cogna fort contre ma poitrine alors que le son timide de sa voix arriva jusqu'à moi.

- Ne me touchez pas !

- De quoi tu as peur ?

- Allez, laisse-toi faire !

- J'ai dis, ne me touchez pas !

Je sentis mon poing se lever avant même de comprendre ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. J'étais porté par une force invisible, me retenant de hurler la rage qui bouillonnait en moi. Mon geste finit par s'écraser violemment sur le premier visage que je trouvais provoquant la stupeur de ces autres bouchers qui ne m'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'ici. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir la jeune fille s'échapper du cercle, complètement déboussolée.

L'onde de choc se répercuta dans mon bras, puis mon épaule, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser la douleur. Déjà quelqu'un m'attrapait par les épaules et me projetait au sol. Ma joue entra en contact avec le bitume froid et humide alors que ma mâchoire accusait le coup. Le choc résonna dans mon crane et je dus fermer les yeux une seconde pour calmer la secousse qui ébranlait mon esprit. Le temps que je me reprenne, une rafale de coups s'abattit contre mes cotes. Je ne pus rien faire de plus qu'attendre que cela s'arrête. On me maintenait fermement au jecommençai à perdre conscience le bruit des coups et les voix se mêlaient dans une sorte de brouhaha à peine audible :

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer bordel !

- Putain il est mort !

_« Je suis mort ? »_

- Viens ! Il faut se tirer ! !

Leurs pieds, s'éloignant en courant, se fut la dernière chose que je distinguais avant de sombrer. Ma joue contre le sol froid et humide et les petits graviers qui me rentraient dans la peau, furent les dernières sensations que j'analysais.

Mon crâne bourdonnait comme si un gong venait de retentir dans mon esprit, les échos s'y répercutant de toutes parts. Puis le silence revint et tout devint noir …

_« Enfin la paix » _

_- Oh mon dieu, il est mort ?_

_- Regarde, il ne bouge plus._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le monsieur maman ?_

_- Ne regarde pas ça. Viens, on rentre à la maison._

_- Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?_

_« J'entends à nouveau. Ces voix remplissent mon esprit. La douleur ressurgit. Mes tempes me brûlent.»_

- Il a bougé !

- C'est bon, il reprend conscience. Reculez s'il-vous plait, laissez-le respirer.

_« Je dois ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières son tellement lourdes. A trois alors … 1…,2…, 3 ! »_

- Ma tête … me plaignis-je en maintenant directement le côté droit de mon crâne.

- Vous avez reçu un sacré coup. Vous vous souvenez de la façon dont c'est arrivé ?

- La fille …

- La fille ? Quelle fille ? Me demandait l'ambulancier au-dessus de moi.

J'essayai de me redresser, mais celui-ci m'en empêcha en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour que je m'allonge à nouveau. Je n'eus pas la force de résister d'avantage, tout mon corps chancelait.

- Où est la fille ?

- Nous n'avons vu personne monsieur, vous étiez seul quand nous vous avons trouvé. La personne qui nous a appelé n'était plus là.

Je réfléchissais un moment à tout ça. Était-ce possible que j'ai tout inventé ?

- Il faut que je rentre.

- On doit vous conduire à l'hôpital pour vérifier si vous n'avez pas de traumatisme crânien.

Cette fois je me remettais sur mes pieds sans que l'ambulancier puisse m'en empêcher.

- Non, pas l'hôpital. Je vais bien, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Monsieur, vous devez voir un médecin ! Insista-t-il.

- Je vais bien je vous dis ! Mon père est médecin, en cas de problème j'irai le voir.

Le ton de ma voix était sans appel.

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Finis-je, légèrement plus calme.

- Bien, mais c'est contre-indiqué dans votre état.

- Je ne porterais pas plainte rassurez-vous.

- Prenez au moins un taxi.

- Je préfère le métro. Merci.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'argumenter d'avantage et m'éloignai lentement à travers les ruelles sombres de Seattle. Au passage, j'essayais d'éviter les regards indiscrets des curieux qui s'étaient arrêtés là en voyant les gyrophares, tous attirés comme des insectes vers la lumière.

_« Je ne sais pas comment je m'en suis sorti, mais je l'ai fait … »_

Le lendemain je n'allai pas en cours. Ma tête me faisait souffrir et la partie violacée de mon front était là pour me le rappeler. Je restais donc toute la journée au lit, dans mon appartement, en évitant scrupuleusement mon colocataire qui avait vaguement essayé de frapper à la porte de ma chambre dans la matinée, pensant sûrement que j'avais eu une panne de réveil.

Je regrettais déjà d'avoir joué les héros. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête. Je savais que j'avais bien fait cependant, qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à cette fille si je n'étais pas intervenu. Mais ensuite elle avait disparu, rendant toute cette histoire presque surréaliste. Qui laissait quelqu'un inconscient sur le sol après avoir appelé une ambulance ? Peut-être lui avais-je fait peur.

Toutes ces questions me hantèrent, mais le lendemain, je décidais de reprendre le cours de ma vie. Je devais oublier tout ça, ces dernières 24 heures avaient été bien trop étranges à mon goût. Bien trop d'incertitudes avaient envahi mon esprit d'un seul coup et tout ça à cause d'elle. Cette fille que je ne reverrai certainement plus. Ce comportement ne me ressemblait pas.

J'allai à la bibliothèque universitaire en fin de journée pour essayer de rattraper le retard que j'avais accumulé ces derniers jours. Je cherchais un ouvrage sur Saul Steinberg pour mon cours d'arts graphiques, perché sur un escabeau, quand je recevais un violent coup dans le dos qui eu pour effet de me faire perdre l'équilibre.

J'évitai la chute de justesse en m'accrochant désespérément aux étagères devant moi. Quand le bourdonnement de l'adrénaline qui résonnait encore dans ma tête s'estompa, je reconnu le rire hilare de Jasper, juste derrière moi.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? ! M'exclamai-je en passant la main dans mon dos pour calmer la douleur.

Jasper riait toujours quand je me baissais pour ramasser le livre qui venait de me percuter.

- Salut le flippé ! Me lançait-il.

- C'est moi le flippé ? !

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et quand mon colocataire découvrait mon visage, il perdait instantanément son sourire.

- Merde, ton visage ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? !

- C'est rien, laisse tomber. Éludai-je en me concentrant sur le livre que je tenais.

- C'est rien ? ! T'as la tronche toute bleue !

- C'est bon d'accord, insistai-je plus fermement, je vais bien !

- Tu t'es battu ?

- J'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

Je remarquais que des dizaines de questions le torturaient, mais il n'insista pas plus et retourna à ses occupations sur l'étagère d'en face.

- ça fait 48 heures que tu joues les fantômes, t'es au courant…

- Je sais, je suis désolé. J'avais envie de faire le vide. M'excusai-je.

- Et maintenant ça va mieux ?

- Tout va bien Jazz. Répondis-je sincèrement.

- Bien. Je demandais ça comme ça …

Il fit mine de continuer à farfouiller dans la bibliothèque comme s'il était passé à autre chose, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Je soupirais et un sourire apparaissait au coin de mes lèvres tant son attitude était prévisible.

- Vas-y, crache le morceau !

- Je fais un show ce soir avec le groupe. Enchaîna-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. Viens !

- Je sais pas …

- Allez mon vieux, bouges-toi, y'aura des filles dans tous les coins et un bar à volonté si tu viens avec nous.

- Et depuis quand, le grand Jasper Whitlock, si altruiste et si sage, premier de sa promotion, se soucie de ce genre de détails futils ? Plaisantai-je.

- Le Jasper studieux quitte mon corps quand je rentre sur scène tu le sais bien.

- Tu es un paradoxe à toi tout seul, tu le sais ça ?

- Hey, c'est écrit nulle part qu'une future rock star n'a pas en plus le droit de faire pâlir l'intelligence d'Einstein !

- Là tu marques un point …

- Ça veut dire que tu viens ?

Je lui lançais un regard et son sourire fourbe annonçait déjà ma défaite.

- Tu vas voir, on va mettre le feu !

- Ouais, ouais … Soufflai-je simplement en reprenant mes recherches.

Le reste de la journée se passait normalement, j'assistai à mes cours aussi sérieusement que je le pouvais vu le mal de crâne que je traînais depuis l'accident. Mais en réalité, la chose qui rendait ma concentration plus difficile encore que mon état physique, c'était l'image de cette fille. Quoi que je fasse et quelque soit la volonté que je mettais à l'ignorer, elle était toujours là. Je revoyais ses yeux chocolats, sa peau blanche si parfaite, j'entendais le son de sa voix.

Trop de questions étaient restées en suspend : Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Où vivait-elle ? Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, que cette journée prennent fin pour que je puisse retourner jouer dans le métro. La possibilité de la croiser de nouveau là-bas me rendait nerveux. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

_« - Salut, c'est moi le pauvre type qui s'est fait tabasser pour toi, j'espère que ça n'a pas trop perturbé ta petite vie. PS : Merci quand même pour l'ambulance ! »_

Je ne savais pas si je devais être en colère contre elle pour être partie comme une voleuse ou reconnaissant qu'elle ait appelé une ambulance. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi toute cette histoire me touchait autant.

Je poussai un long soupir d'exaspération devant ce problème qui n'aurait pas dû en être un, essayant de couper court à mes réflexions.

- Monsieur Cullen, m'interpellait le professeur, vous le dites si l'on vous dérange !

- Pardon ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête de mon ordinateur portable.

Je m'apercevais alors que tous les regards de l'amphi étaient tournés vers moi.

- Pardon … m'excusai-je d'une voix terne alors qu'il reprenait déjà son cours.

Une fille devant moi continuait à me dévisager.

- Tu veux un autographe? Lui lançai-je, légèrement désagréable.

Ça lui suffit à passer à autre chose.

Puis enfin j'arrivai dans le métro, à ma station de prédilection : Spadina. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi celle-là, je n'en sais rien. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise avec le temps. Même si j'étais conscient qu'il n'était que 17h, je parcourrai le quai du regard, un nœud à l'estomac. C'était stupide, elle n'arrivait jamais avant 18h30, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

_**[3/ Great Lake Swimmers – Moving Pictures Silent Films]**_

Je prenais place sur le sol, adossé contre le mur froid et commençais à jouer cette mélodie que j'avais dans la tête depuis presque trois jours. Lente, reposante, calme … Enfin je respirais.

Seul le son mélodieux de mon instrument avait pour effet de me calmer instantanément, peut-être parce que ma mère avait pour habitude de nous jouer quelques notes pour nous endormir. Je sentais déjà mes épaules se relâcher, la pression au creux de ma poitrine s'estompait à mesure que la mélodie évoluait. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans cet air, quelque chose d'immuable comme s'il était déjà inscrit en moi depuis longtemps mais que je n'avais pas encore la clé pour le décoder entièrement.

Sans y penser, je m'élançai dans une nouvelle série de notes, des notes qui jusqu'ici n'étaient pas apparues dans la mélodie, mais je la laissais filer, s'échapper, se libérer, elle prenait possession de moi et je devenais son instrument. Je me laissai aller et, petit à petit, mes yeux se fermèrent comme pour occulter le bruit de la ville autour de moi. A peine une seconde après que les images se soient éteintes devant mes yeux, elle m'apparaissait. Elle. Ses yeux, son sourire timide, ses longs cheveux bruns …

J'arrêtai de jouer instantanément et ouvrais rapidement les yeux pour retrouver la réalité. Cette fille s'insufflait dans les moindres recoins de mon esprit, même dans les moments les plus paisibles. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ces apparitions m'étaient désagréables, elles étaient juste trop intrusives, trop présentes. J'avais bon espoir cependant qu'une fois l'avoir revue ce soir, elle disparaîtrait pour de bon et je retrouverais la paix.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne vint pas. Je restai sur le quai plus longtemps que d'habitude dans l'espoir qu'elle viendrait malgré tout, mais là encore ce fut peine perdue.

Finalement je décidais de partir. J'étais en colère contre moi-même sur le chemin du retour. Je ne comprenais pas cette puissante déception qui me tiraillait les entrailles. Cette histoire tournait à l'obsession, c'était insensé. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas généralement. Comment une inconnue pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur moi, c'était carrément masochiste !

J'avais marché plus longtemps que d'ordinaire ce soir là et, à ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas devant mon appartement que je me trouvais. Mes pieds m'avaient conduit d'eux même devant chez mon frère et ma belle-sœur. Je me retrouvais devant leur immeuble, un peu hébété. J'aurais pu tourner les talons et rentrer chez moi, mais en y réfléchissant, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seul ce soir. Une bonne soirée en famille m'aiderait peut-être à me remettre sur les rails. Si ça se trouve, mon état n'avait rien à voir avec cette fille, j'avais peut-être simplement sous-estimé la gravité des coups que j'avais reçu sur le crâne. Les conseils de l'ambulancier ne me paraissaient plus aussi stupides à présent.

Je montai les quelques marches qui me séparaient de la porte et frappai timidement. J'entendais déjà Bazooka, le jeune rottweiler de Rosalie aboyer à travers la porte. Ses grognements sourds auraient fait fuir n'importe quel témoin de Jéhovah ou voleur en puissance, mais quand on connaissait cette adorable bête de 45 kilos, on ne pouvait que sourire. C'était le chien le plus gentil du monde et Rosalie le traitait comme un fils, au grand désarroi de mon frère.

_« - Chutt ! Zooka, couché ! »,_ Entendis-je à travers la porte.

Une plainte digne d'un petit chiot capricieux plus tard, Rosalie m'ouvrait la porte. En une fraction de seconde, le visage de ma belle-sœur passait de la joie à la terreur.

_« Et merde … »_, pensais-je en me rappelant l'état de mon visage.

- C'est rien Rose, m'empressai-je de dire en levant les mains devant moi pour la rassurer, je vais bien, c'est juste quelques bleus ok ?

- Oh mon dieu Edward, s'exclamait-elle en me tirant par la chemise à l'intérieur de la maison, qu'est-ce que t'est arrivé ? !

- Je t'assure c'est rien du tout, j'ai eu un petit accrochage. Ça va.

- Un accrochage ? ! Répétait-elle septique.

- Tout va bien. Répétai-je, me voulant rassurant.

Bazooka vint détendre l'atmosphère en passant entre mes jambes, manquant de me faire tomber, pour que je lui gratte l'arrière-train. Je m'accroupis devant l'animal en lui frottant les babines dans tous les sens, évitant les coups de langue qu'il essayait de me donner.

- Salut mon beau, j'essayai de ne pas tomber sur mes fesses devant l'enthousiasme de la masse qui voulait me sauter dessus, ça va mon gros ? Tu peux dire à ta maman qu'elle peut respirer et que tonton Edward va très bien ! !

Je parlais de la façon qui rendait fous tous les chiens, la façon : _« On va promener ! »_, disait Emmett, si bien que Bazooka se rua sur sa maîtresse tout content, pleurnichant comme un bébé. En me relevant, je savais que j'avais gagné, Rosalie était déjà toute attendrie par ce spectacle.

- Tu vois, lançai-je avec un petit sourire, il sait que je vais bien lui.

- Ça c'était bas ! Me répondit-elle avec un regard noir qui cachait mal son état de faiblesse.

- Mais non ! Viens ici.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et m'avançai vers le salon alors que Rosalie me suivait en soupirant.

- Alors tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui t'amènes ?

Je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le canapé et croisant mes jambes sur la table.

- Tu me manquais ! Lançai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Bien essayé ! Rétorquait ma belle-sœur et repoussant rapidement mes jambes de sa table basse.

Elle s'asseyait en face de moi et baissait le son de la télé. Son regard insistant m'invitait à engager la conversation.

- Je passais dans le coin, commençai-je en retrouvant mon sérieux, j'ai eu envie de passer dire bonjour, ça faisait longtemps.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je vais bien Rosalie, je ne sens plus rien du tout.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton état physique.

Je me taisais un instant. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Rose avait toujours eu cette faculté à me percer à jour.

- On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe.

Je soupirais en me contentant de fixer un point dans le vide.

- Je dois être fatigué.

- Bah voyons ! Et moi je suis Elisabeth II !

- C'est pas vrai ? ! M'exclamai-je en jouant les idiots.

- Edward, je suis sérieuse, riait-elle. Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu veux …

- Je m'en souviendrais. Soufflais-je en lui rendant son sourire. Pour le moment j'ai juste envie de passer une soirée agréable avec ma famille. Il serait possible de me faire inviter à dîner chez ma belle-sœur préférée ?

Les aboiements de Bazooka résonnèrent dans l'entrée.

- Je suis ta seule belle-sœur abruti !

Elle se levait et me donnait une claque sur la tête.

- Tu es ici chez toi, tu le sais ! Chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille avant de se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvrait au même moment.

Je la regardai s'éloigner dans le couloir, reposant mes jambes sur la table sans un bruit.

- Même pas en rêve Cullen ! Criait Rosalie, assez fort pour que je retire mes pieds immédiatement.

- C'est pas vrai, tu as des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ! ?

- Chérie ! Papa est rentré ! Lançait cette grosse voix rauque que je connaissais bien.

Les aboiements du chien s'intensifièrent encore.

- RRRaaa ! ZOOKA STOP !

- Hey ! Soit gentil avec lui, il est content de te voir ! Grondait Rosalie.

- Mais c'est un costume à 300 $ ! Il va me baver dessus !

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Emmett … Tu baves plus que lui en dormant !

- Mais …

Je riais intérieurement en voyant le chien venir vers moi. C'était toujours pareil avec eux. Rosalie jouait toujours les médiateurs entre son chien et son homme. Il y avait presque une compétition entre ces deux là, comme si l'un pouvait se faire aimer plus de Rose que l'autre. Bizarrement, c'était souvent le chien qui gagnait.

Je caressais doucement la tête de l'animal et tendait l'oreille. C'était un peu trop calme et il me semblait entendre des sortes de petits chuchotements provenant du couloir. Finalement, Emmett entra lentement dans le salon en me dévisageant comme si j'allais m'en prendre une.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'il arrête de jouer les figures paternelles avec moi, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? C'était mon grand frère après tout.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Me demandait-il calmement en se baissant à mon niveau.

Rosalie resta en retrait adossée au mur qui séparait le couloir du salon, les bras croisés.

- Rien.

- Bien.

_« - Bien ? »_

Emmett n'abandonnait jamais aussi facilement. Ça sentait le piège. Rosalie lui lança un regard interrogateur et Emmett, les mains enfoncées dans son joli costume, m'adressa un grand sourire.

_« - ça sent pas bon du tout … »_

- J'espère que tu as faim frangin ?

- Une faim de loup. Répondis-je un peu méfiant.

- Parfait !

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

- Parce que tu ne mangeras rien tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué un minimum.

_« - Bah le voilà le piège ! » _

Je rejetai la tête en arrière avant de jeter un regard désespéré à Rosalie.

- Hey ne me regarde pas ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait laisser passer ça ?

- Humm en plus Rose nous fait ses lasagnes, tu sais … celles que tu aimes tant ! Me torturait mon frère. Ça ne va pas être trop dur pour toi de nous regarder manger tout ça ?

- Ça va ! ça va ! Craquai-je. Je me suis ridiculisé, ça te va ? !

- Là tu m'intéresses !

Emmett se redressa sur son fauteuil.

- Continue.

Je me passais la main sur le visage et Rosalie allait prendre place à côté de mon frère. Je lui soufflais un _« Traître »_ du bout des lèvres et, le pire, c'est qu'elle se retenait de ne pas rire.

- Je jouais dans le métro …

- Je t'avais dit qu'un jour tu finirais par te faire casser la figure en trainant là bas ! Me coupait Rosalie.

- Laisse-moi finir. Et pour ta gouverne, ça ne s'est pas passé à Spadina !

Elle me tirait la langue, telle une enfant. C'est pour ce genre de petite chose que je considérais Rosalie comme ma sœur.

- Donc, poursuivis-je, j'étais dans le métro quand cette … fille (directement son image s'imposait à moi mais je la chassais aussitôt), est arrivée …

- Hooouu … Siffla bêtement mon frère qui reçu un coup dans les côtes de la part de Rose.

- Aïeuhhh ! ! Jura-t-il.

Pour ça aussi je l'adorais.

- On a parlé vite fait et elle est partit. Il était tard. Une bande de débiles est arrivée et ils ont commencé à la bousculer. Je me suis interposé et ils m'ont mis une raclée, voilà fin de l'histoire.

Je passais volontairement sur tout l'épisode du pressentiment presque biblique qui m'avait poussé à la suivre. Même à moi ça me semblait ridicule avec le recul. _« Lève toi et marche Edward ! Lève toi et marche »_, j'entendais déjà les rires d'Emmett …

- Qui aurait cru que mon petit frère pouvait être aussi chevaleresque !

- La prochaine fois, essais de ne pas t'attaquer à une meute. Me disait gentiment Rosalie.

- Ouais, j'essaierai.

- Allez c'est bon, tu as gagné tes lasagnes. Je vais commencer à préparer tout ça.

En s'éloignant dans la cuisine, Rose passait gentiment une main dans mes cheveux.

- Je ne suis plus un petit garçon tu sais.

- Pour moi tu en seras toujours un ! Répondait-elle le dos tourné.

Emmett n'avait pas bougé lui. Il me fixait avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est mignonne ?

- Commence pas.

- Oh allez, maintenant qu'on est entre homme, tu peux me le dire. Elle te plaisait cette fille.

- Je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui.

- Oui, mais elle, elle était mignonne. Avoue.

Je le dévisageais un moment, sachant très bien qu'il ne lâcherait jamais le morceau aussi facilement. Finalement je cédais et mon frère comprenait d'un seul regard.

- Je le savais ! S'exclamait-il. Vas-y, décris-là-moi. Comment elle est ?

Comment était-elle ? Obsédante, j'imagine que c'était le mot juste.

- Petite.

- La bonne taille c'est quand les pieds touchent le sol.

- Brunette. Les yeux marrons. Les lèvres pleines …

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- J'en sais rien du tout. Riais-je amèrement.

- Quoi ? T'en as pas profité pour faire la conversation ? Sauver les demoiselles en détresse c'est une bonne technique de drague tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Ça t'es déjà arrivé peut-être ?

- Je joue au preux chevalier dans la chambre avec Rosie des fois.

- Oh je t'en prie !

Je fermais les yeux pour chasser cette image de ma tête.

- Épargne-moi les détails Emmett.

- Ça va, joue pas les prudes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit cette belle inconnue ?

- Rien, elle est partie.

- Partie ?

- Oui, partie. Comme volatilisée, POUF, plus là … M'énervai-je.

- Humm …

- Tu l'as dit. Soufflai-je dépité.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne lui as pas mis un coup ou deux dans la bagarre ?

- Emmett !

Je me levai d'un bon.

- Quoi ? ! S'exclamait-il comme si ma réaction était injustifiée.

J'allais rejoindre Rosalie dans la cuisine

- Faut te faire soigner. Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi, je te jure ! Lui lançai-je alors qu'il riait aux éclats sur le canapé.

Après le dîner j'allais rejoindre Jasper dans un bar du campus. Je faisais d'abord un détour par chez moi pour déposer les restes de lasagne que Rosalie avait emballé pour moi et Jasper. En l'absence d'Esmé, Rosalie jouait toujours les mères poules avec moi et je ne m'en plaignais pas.

- Edward ! T'es venu ! Je savais que tu viendrais ! S'exclamait mon colocataire à l'entrée du bar, son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Salut les gars. Dis-je en saluant les autres membres du groupe.

- Prêt pour une soirée de folie ? ! Me demandait Jasper avec son large sourire.

- On dirait bien. Lui souris-je.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et fit rouler son front sur le mien avant de me taper dans la main en hurlant déjà le cri de la victoire.

Je connaissais Jasper depuis l'enfance et je l'avais vu grandir avec moi. Il était deux parties d'une seule et même personne. Une délurée et par certain côté, complètement irresponsable - et l'autre posée, très studieuse et réfléchie. Encore une fois, le paradoxe ultime.

C'était quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter. C'était mon meilleur ami.

En définitif, ce que je prévoyai comme un _« bref passage »_ pour voir Jasper jouer avec son groupe avait tourné en _« nuit blanche bien arrosée »_. Nous étions sortis de la salle aux aurores, une belle journée s'annonçait. Suivant une tradition qui perdurait depuis que Jasper et moi avions commencés à sortir à Seattle, nous étions allés marcher sur les docks pour regarder le levé du soleil avec notre café. Je savais que j'allais passer le reste de mon samedi à dormir pour rattraper mon manque de sommeil.

Cette nuit m'avait changé les idées et j'étais fière d'admettre que je n'avais plus pensé à l'accident et à la mystérieuse petite brune disparue depuis plusieurs heures.

- Crois-moi ou pas, mais je tiendrais encore 24 heures comme ça ! Me lançait Jazz alors que nous regagnions notre appartement.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois et je te retrouve endormis sur le canapé entrain de baver sur ta manette de Playstation. Riais-je en poussant la porte de notre appartement.

Dès que mes yeux accrochèrent le vieux divan de notre salon, je restais bouche bée.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas ma force de récup …

_**[4/ Fall Away – The Fray]**_

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, Jasper me percutait alors que j'étais toujours figé dans l'entrée.

- Tu te décides à rentrer ou quoi ? !

- Alice ?

Ma sœur était assise devant moi. Elle m'avait souris et adressé un timide geste de la main en guise de salut. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis un an maintenant.

- Salut. Me lançait-elle timidement.

- Alice ? ! Répétais-je plus fort.

Son sourire m'éblouit et une fois la stupeur passée, j'avançai vers elle pour la serrer contre moi. Elle s'était levée en même temps et m'avait immédiatement accueillie. Après une minute je reculais pour l'observer, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là, avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis en vacances. Annonçait-elle fièrement.

- On a des vacances dans le mannequinat ?

- Disons que c'est un métier légèrement plus fatiguant que l'on peux l'imaginer.

- J'imagine, tous ces flashs ça doit être éreintant ! La taquinai-je.

- Commence pas tu veux ! Me menaçait-elle en me frappant l'épaule.

Pas de doute, c'était bien ma sœur.

- Je suis tellement content de te voir. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Je serais venu te chercher !

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise. Sourit-elle.

- C'est réussi !

Je me détachais encore un peu plus pour l'observer, elle n'avait pas trop changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle et la lueur de malice dans ses yeux était encore présente. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs cependant. Je me souvenais encore de la jeune adolescente aux cheveux courts ébouriffés avec qui je jouais au base-ball dans le jardin, il y a encore pas si longtemps. Je remarquais également les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux et elle avait beaucoup maigri, déjà qu'elle était fine avant de commencer à travailler.

Elle avait peut-être raison, son travail devait être plus prenant que ce que j'imaginai jusqu'alors.

- Combien de temps tu restes à Seattle ?

- Pour un temps indéfini !

Je la reprenai contre moi alors que son rire cristallin venait scintiller à mes oreilles.

- Emmett et Rosalie vont sauter de joie ! On devrait aller voir papa et maman aussi et …

- Edward stop ! Rit-elle encore devant mon enthousiasme débordant. Je ne vais nulle part ok ? Laisse-moi respirer 5 minutes !

- Pardon mais, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Nous nous lancions dans de nouvelles embrassades quand Jazz nous rappelait discrètement sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Je libérai Alice qui allait tout droit dans les bras de mon colocataire. Celui-ci fit d'abord mine de l'accueillir à bras ouverts avant de se contenter de lui prendre les mains pour l'observer, perplexe.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de la petite peste qui me mettait des limaces dans le caleçon quand j'avais 15 ans ? !

- Elle n'a plus 15 ans justement et elle, elle a évolué au moins ! Rétorqua ma sœur.

- Tu es là depuis deux minutes et tu me juges déjà !

- Heureuse de te voir Jazz. Souffla-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ravie aussi mademoiselle Cullen!

Cette fois ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Ton frère me fait vivre un enfer quotidien tu sais.

- Hey ! M'indignai-je. Je suis là je te signale !

- Oh pauvre petit, se moqua-t-elle en farfouillant dans la tignasse de Jasper, tu veux que j'appelle ta maman ?

Elle éclata de rire alors que Jazz la repoussait gentiment d'une main en plein sur le visage. Puis une question quasiment existentielle m'apparus :

– Comment es-tu rentrée ici au fait ?

– Oh, j'ai demandé le double des clés à maman le jour où tu as emménagé gros bêta ! Juste au cas où… M'informa Alice, l'air de rien.

- Tu quoi ? !

- Bah oui quoi, c'est logique !

- Et en quoi ça serait logique, j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques.

- Bah sinon t'aurais pu un jour refuser de m'ouvrir la porte !

Ensuite elle me lançait un « Pfff », comme si j'étais un parfait idiot.

- Pourquoi je refuserai ?

- Je sais pas moi, imagine que t'es avec une fille ou tout nu, ou pire ! Tout nu avec une fille !

- Ça, ça s'appelle l'intimité Alice !

- Oh je t'en prie ! On a pris nos douches ensemble jusqu'au jour de nos premiers poils pubiens !

- Pardon ? ! S'exclama Jazz soudainement très intéressé.

- Tais-toi toi ! Lançai-je rapidement alors que, même sans le regarder, je savais qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- C'est pas tes ébats sexuels qui vont m'empêcher de rendre visite à mon frère !

- Quels ébats ? Pouffa Jasper au bord des larmes.

- Tu es là depuis 10 minutes et tu me tapes déjà sur les nerfs !

- Je sais ! Sourit-elle fièrement. Avoue que ça t'a manqué ?

Je soupirais et essayant de ne pas lui donner raison.

- Allez … Admet-le Edward.

Mais comment résister ? C'était Alice, elle avait toujours eu le pouvoir de manipuler tout le monde avec ses grands yeux et sa bouille d'ange.

- Tu m'as manqué. Soufflai-je simplement.

- Je le savais !

Elle s'agrippa à mon cou et déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de filer vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Chez Emmett ! Salut ! Dîner au resto, tous ensemble ce soir ! Toi aussi Jazz !

- Oui m'dame. Répondit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Puis elle partait aussi vite quelle était arrivée. Ma sœur me faisait encore et toujours l'effet d'une tornade vivante. Ça me rassurait dans un sens que sa profession et toutes ces paillettes ne l'aient pas changé.

Je restai songeur un instant en fixant toujours la porte par laquelle la tornade Alice Cullen venait de s'échapper et décidai d'aller me reposer. Cette fois ci, j'allais pouvoir dormir !

Je commençais à retirer mes chaussures quand Jasper apparu dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est wooa … elle a changé ! Plus d'appareil dentaire à ce que je vois !

- C'est Wooa ? Répétai-je. Tu veux pas être un peu plus explicite par hasard ?

- Alice. Me lança-t-il d'un haussement de sourcil se voulant révélateur.

- J'aurais dû faire Jasper en deuxième langue …

- Elle est sexy … Finit-il par m'avouer.

- Hey ! C'est ma sœur, pas touche !

- Hum hum …

Puis il s'éloignait, les mains dans les poches, avec ce petit sourire qui m'agaçait particulièrement. Celui qui voulait dire _« cause toujours Edward ». _

- Je suis sérieux Jazz ! Lançai-je en direction du couloir. Fais gaffe ! C'est ma petite sœur.

- Vous êtes jumeaux. Me répondait-il du fond du couloir.

- Je … Et ben... Même ! Rétorquai-je, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire.

Je l'entendais rire avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa chambre. Un instant, le stress m'envahis : Jasper et ma sœur … L'image de ce couple me fit grimacer et un frisson d'effroi me traversait.

_« - Non… »,_ pensai-je, _« - Il n'a aucune chance … »._

C'était ce que j'espérais en tout cas. Personne ne serait jamais assez bien pour ma sœur à mes yeux, même pas Jazz. J'étais sûrement un peu trop protecteur avec elle. Pour ma défense, Emmett l'était encore plus que moi. Mon père nous avait toujours apprit à veiller sur elle et peut-être que nous avions un peu de mal à la voir grandir.

La semaine suivante commença comme toutes les autres : j'avais envie qu'elle s'achève dès le lundi matin.

J'avais passé le reste du week-end en famille, avec Alice surtout. Malgré l'éloignement, elle restait la seule personne au monde avec qui je me sentais libre de parler de tout. C'était facile. J'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle soit en ville. Pour le moment, elle ne parlait pas de repartir même si nous savions tous que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Emmett et Rosalie lui avaient proposé de rester chez eux, ce qu'Alice avait accepté de bon cœur.

En fin de matinée, j'allais au restaurant universitaire avec Jasper qui me parlait du prochain concert qu'il avait en préparation et qui tombait, malheureusement, en plein pendant les examens. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille discrète, concentré sur ce que j'allais manger, quand il me donnait un léger coup d'épaule.

- Je devrais l'inviter, la pauvre fille déjeune seule depuis le début le l'année.

Quand je levai la tête de mon plateau pour regarder la personne qu'il me désignait, mon cœur manquait un battement. C'était elle, la jeune fille du métro.

Celle à qui j'évitai de penser, celle que je n'avais plus revu depuis l'accident, celle que je pensais ne plus revoir, celle qui avait disparue …

_**[5/ In My Place (Instrumental) – Coldplay ]**_

Elle s'était installée à une table isolée avec un roman qu'elle avait dû lire plus d'une vingtaine de fois vu l'état de la couverture. Elle n'avait pas pris de plateau préférant le paquet de chip entamé qu'elle sortait de son sac, à la nourriture de la cafétéria.

- Edward ? M'interpellait Jazz. Ça va ?

- Je connais cette fille. Répondis-je simplement en ne la quittant pas des yeux, comme si elle pouvait disparaître à tout instant.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amies ? Tu la laisses manger seule tous les jours ?

- Elle a des amis et ce n'est pas une amie, je la connais à peine (c'était peu dire !). Elle prend souvent la rame dans laquelle je joue.

- Elle est mignonne. Fit-il remarquer.

Je ne répondais pas. Pour moi c'était d'une telle évidence.

- Va la voir !

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Hum je sais pas … « bonjour », tu peux tenter mais je te garanti rien …

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Allez, vas-y, t'en meurt d'envie ça se voit.

- C'est une de ces choses que je regrette déjà …

Jasper me poussait en avant en ricanant. Même si j'avais l'estomac noué, quelque chose d'inexplicable, cette même force qui m'avait poussé à me lever ce soir là dans le métro, me poussait à aller vers elle aujourd'hui. Après tout, après les coups que j'avais reçu pour l'aider, j'avais au moins le droit de connaître son prénom.

Pourtant, arrivé devant sa table, j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir croisé son chemin. Une odeur acidulée et envoûtante de frésia envahie mes narines. Ce parfum pénétra tout mon être, j'étais comme paralysé. C'était sûrement l'odeur de son shampoing ou d'une crème qu'elle devait utiliser, mais pour moi c'était le parfum le plus sensuel qu'il n'avait été donné de sentir. Tout chez elle semblait m'attirer. C'était plus que perturbant, je ne connaissais rien d'elle.

En réalité, j'aurai préféré ne jamais l'avoir retrouvée, moi qui avais enfin réussi à chasser cet incident de mon esprit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait chez elle qui m'obligeait à rester là, planté comme un crétin devant cette table alors qu'elle ne m'avait même pas encore remarqué. Elle ne se souvenait certainement pas de moi.

J'aurais préféré pouvoir la détester.

- Je peux te déranger un moment ? Soufflai-je en m'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise devant moi.

Quand elle levait les yeux vers moi, je retrouvais la profondeur chocolat de son regard et les flashs de l'autre nuit en furent ravivés, ainsi que toutes ces sensations étranges qui m'avaient alors submergées.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et esquissais un sourire pour ne pas passer pour un abruti fini devant cette personne qui m'était encore inconnue.

- C'est toi … Souffla-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

Je me figeais un instant, surprit.

- Tu te souviens alors…

- Je … oui … hum.

Elle baissait les yeux mal à l'aise et soupirait nerveusement. Finalement, je la vis faire un effort pour me regarder en face et me parler à nouveau. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter ce malaise.

- Ça va ? Me demandait-elle, concernée et inquiète.

- Ça va, juste quelques hématomes … répondis-je le plus naturellement possible, même si ma voix se fit plus sombre qu'à la normale.

- Je suis tellement navrée, s'excusa-t-elle nerveusement, j'ai paniqué quand je t'ai vu étendu sur le sol. J'ai eu peur qu'ils reviennent pour moi alors j'ai appelé l'ambulance et je suis partie.

Elle avait débité tout ça à une telle vitesse que je me retrouvai à vouloir la soulager de ce poids alors que c'était moi qui avais tout pris en pleine figure.

- Je m'en suis voulue… mais je n'avais aucun moyen de te retrouver et j'ai perdu ma carte de métro alors je n'ai pas pu y retourner et …

Elle reprenait ce rythme affolant de parole, alors je décidais de l'interrompre.

- Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour toi, tu continues à rentrer à pied ? Plaisantai-je.

- Pardon … Souffla-t-elle, penaude. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me racheter. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir …

Elle semblait sincèrement touchée par les évènements.

- Si tu commençais par me donner ton prénom.

Elle soupira longuement comme si, en la coupant, je lui avais permi de reprendre son souffle. Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser et sa respiration se calma un peu.

- Bella. M'informa-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

« _Bella_ », son prénom se répercuta en moi. Je lui souris. Enfin une information.

- Je suis Edward. Lui dis-je en tendant la main, qu'elle serra doucement.

Sa peau était douce. Il me fallut bien une seconde pour arrêter de me focaliser sur cette sensation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Merci d'avoir appelé l'ambulance.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

Elle baissait les yeux à nouveau, me privant de ce spectacle captivant par la même occasion. Alors je disais la première chose qui me passait par la tête pour retrouver ce contact entre nous.

- Tu pourrais te racheter en acceptant une invitation à dîner.

Je regrettais immédiatement ma proposition quand je lus la méfiance dans ses yeux.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, enchaînai-je, mais je t'ai quand même évité de gros problèmes alors je trouve qu'un dîner c'est pas grand chose en comparaison.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé en premier lieu ? Un dîner ? C'est ta technique de drague ?

- Non ! La rassurai-je rapidement en comprenant l'ambiguïté de ma demande. Rassure-toi, c'est la première fois que je joue les héros …

Elle paraissait encore plus sur ses gardes.

- Et sûrement la dernière vue ma tête. Ajoutai-je.

Cette fois un sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres, entraînant le mien par la même occasion. L'atmosphère s'apaisait un peu.

- Si j'accepte, nous sommes quittes ?

- Je suppose que c'est une façon de voir les choses. Nous serons quittes, à quelques hématomes près.

- Tu comptes continuer à me culpabiliser comme ça pendant tout le repas ? Me lançait Bella, légèrement agacée.

- Non, c'est promis. Souris-je. Je veux juste connaître la personne qui m'a fait faire une bonne action complément désintéressée.

- C'est bien, tu iras au paradis. Dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Alors ?

- Juste un dîner pas vrai ?

- Juste un dîner. Lui assurai-je, posant la main droite sur mon cœur d'une façon très théâtrale.

Ce sourire perça ses lèvres à nouveau.

- Je suppose que je peux faire un effort … Céda-t-elle enfin.

- Tiens – Je griffonnais rapidement mon numéro de téléphone sur un coin de feuille que j'arrachais d'un classeur – Appelle-moi quand tu seras disponible.

- D'accord.

Je la fixais presque religieusement alors qu'elle lisait le papier que je lui avais tendu. Quand elle croisait de nouveau mon regard, j'y vis une pointe d'interrogation. Pas étonnant, je la fixais comme si elle était une espèce inconnue sur terre, sans un mot (comme un idiot fini …).

Je devais partir, mais me détourner d'elle m'était difficile. Une fois encore, je m'agaçais prodigieusement !

- Bon et bien … j'attends ton appel … Dis-je en reculant lentement.

Elle acquiesçait et je partais. Je reprenais le cours de ma journée, sachant déjà pertinemment que mon portable ne me quitterait pas de la journée.

_« - Stupide ! »_, Soupirais-je.


	2. Bumper's Night

**Chapitre II**

**BUMPER'S Night**

_(La nuit des auto-tamponneuses)_

A la fin de la journée, le téléphone n'avait toujours pas sonné. Bizarrement, je n'en étais pas surpris. Bella n'avait pas l'air de ce genre de fille, celles qui se jettent sur leurs téléphones en attendant trois sonneries avant de répondre, juste pour donner l'impression qu'elles étaient occupées. Elle n'avait pas l'air non plus du genre de filles qui acceptent d'aller dîner avec de parfaits inconnus, ce qui était mon cas. En réalité, je ne savais pas à quel genre elle appartenait, aucun peut-être.

Sans aller jusqu'à désespérer, je commençais à penser que cette fois mon culot ne paierait pas. Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans avoir de réelle confirmation. Je me rendais compte qu'elle n'avait pas quitté mon esprit depuis la fin de la matinée.

Avant que je puisse lâcher prise, la journée était finie et je m'éveillais dans le métro entrain de jouer tel un automate. Cette violente redescende me fit perdre le fil de la mélodie. Je ne reconnaissais même pas celle que je jouais. Peut-être jouais-je le même morceau depuis des heures, peut-être venais-je simplement de commencer, je n'aurai su le dire.

Toute cette histoire devait prendre fin et j'espérais sincèrement que ce dîner, si toutefois dîner il y avait, allait lever le voile de mystère qui entourait cette fille et qui m'embrumait l'esprit. C'était la première fois qu'une simple rencontre me perturbait autant et je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Cette certitude de ne rien pouvoir contrôler. Il me fallait des réponses, c'était vital. Pourquoi elle ? Et dans quel but ? Connaître son prénom était loin d'être suffisant. Je voulais arrêter de penser à ce soir là, à cet accident, à ma propre stupidité. Je voulais tourner la page et reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée, là où j'avais encore toutes les réponses.

- Une petite mélodie pour une étrangère ?

Je souris avant de lever les yeux vers celle qui se trouvait devant moi.

- Je ne sais pas trop, en général j'ai mes habitués.

- Je suis sûre que tu feras une exception pour moi. Me répondait Alice en s'installant à côté de moi.

Alors je repris la musique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais envie de te voir. Je savais où te trouver.

- Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé depuis ton départ.

- C'est bien, souffla-t-elle mélancolique, c'est rassurant.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant.

- Alice, tu es sûre que te ne me caches rien ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- J'en sais rien, tu as l'air … différente.

Alors Alice se relevait d'un bond, retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Tu comptes rester là longtemps où tu vas te décider à venir avec moi ? !

- Où ça?

- On va rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie.

- D'habitude je joue plus longtemps.

- C'est pas comme-ci une pointeuse t'attendait non plus. Tu peux bien quitter ces quais un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui non?

Je regardai une énième rame passer et le son du métal me retourna l'estomac. Il était 18h30. Même si je savais qu'elle ne descendrait certainement pas de ce métro aujourd'hui, je ne pu m'empêcher d'espérer. Des réponses, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Puis je retrouvais le regard inquisiteur de ma sœur et le ridicule de la situation s'imposait à moi. Alice était là, devant moi, ma sœur était là et j'hésitais à la suivre à cause d'une fille qui ne me rappellerait sûrement jamais.

Elle fit un pas de plus vers moi, les mains sur les hanches, pour scruter mes iris.

- T'es défoncé ou quoi ? Ne me dis pas que toi et Emmett avez recommencé vos bêtises d'adolescents débiles?

J'éclatais de rire en la prenant par les épaules et nous sortions de la station.

- La dernière fois que j'ai fumé un pétard, j'avais 16 ans Alice.

- Oui je m'en rappelle, tu as vomis sur mes chaussettes ce jour là. Dit-elle encore écœurée.

- Seulement parce que tu prenais toute la place dans la cuvette petite sœur !

- Humm … C'est aussi la première fois que les toilettes me parlaient. Je me devais de les écouter.

- Je suis sûr qu'Emmett a encore cette photo de toi et moi penchés au dessus des toilettes, avec nos deux paires de chaussettes en dehors de la pièce.

- On avait même fini par apporter nos oreillers dans les cabinets.

- Quitte à vomir toute la nuit, autant être bien installé n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Emmett était dans le même état que nous ce soir là.

- Non, il a voulu nous donner une bonne leçon surtout.

- Comment cette histoire sordide de vomis a pu se transformer en un souvenir agréable aujourd'hui?

- Parce qu'on est tous nostalgiques de l'époque ou nous vivions encore tous sous le même toit.

- La belle époque. Soupira-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai sur le haut du crâne et nous passions le reste du chemin à nous remémorer d'autres souvenirs d'enfance.

Je reposais lourdement ma petite cuillère dans mon assiette après avoir péniblement finis mon muffin au chocolat et sa crème anglaise. Comme d'habitude, Rosalie avait fait à manger pour quinze personnes. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté m'informait qu'Alice était dans le même cas que moi. Elle donnait discrètement les restes de son gâteau à Bazooka, dont grosse tête dépassait de sous la table. La nappe formait un voile sur sa tête noire, ce chien ressemblait à une bonne sœur tout d'un coup.

S'il avait bien deux choses que dame Rosalie ne supportait pas c'était que l'on ne finisse pas son assiette et que l'on nourrisse son chien avec autre chose que des croquettes light. Alice enfreignait ces deux règles en même temps, si Rose s'en apercevait elle serait perdue et à en juger par la mine déconfite de ma sœur, elle le savait. Je cachais péniblement mon sourire mais heureusement pour moi, Emmett était là pour faire diversion.

- Oui, la photo ! Les chaussettes ! S'exclama Emmett dont le bras reposait sur le dossier de Rosalie. Chérie, où est donc passé cette œuvre d'art?

- Elle doit sûrement être dans les cartons en haut. J'ai pas mal de photos en attente de classement.

- Parce que tu fais du classement toi maintenant? S'étonnait ma sœur.

- Qu'est-ce tu crois, depuis le déménagement je suis devenue une vraie petite femme d'intérieur.

- Woa je suis impressionnée !

- Oui, enfin « femme d'intérieur », faut le dire vite ! M'exclamai-je.

- Cullen surveille ton langage. Gronda Rosalie en me pointant du doigt.

- Quoi? Tu connais beaucoup de soit-disant « Desperate Housewives » qui peuvent te changer un carburateur les yeux fermés ?

Emmett, Alice et moi nous retenions de rire devant l'air furax de Rose.

- Ou une qui a une cicatrice sur le genoux gauche parce qu'elle est tombée de moto en essayant de cabrer. Enchaînait mon frère.

- Hey ! J'avais 17 ans ! Et puis tu dis toujours que tu trouves cette cicatrice sexy. Bouda-t-elle.

- J'adore tes genoux mon amour. Roucoula Emmett en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

- Oh je vous en pris, s'exclama Alice en se cachant les yeux, un peu de compassion pour les personnes célibataires !

- Oui d'ailleurs, c'est quand que tu te cases toi? Lui lança Rosalie.

- Jamais ! Répliqua Immédiatement Emmett. Les hommes sont tous des mufles.

- Oh, c'est vrai? Tu as pris ta pilule contraceptive ce soir au fait EmmettEUU? Rétorquait Alice que mon frère fusillait du regard.

J'aimais assister à ces moments de détentes. Être ici, après un bon repas entrain de regarder mon frère et ma sœur se chamailler, c'était apaisant.

- Tu ne dis pas grand chose aujourd'hui toi? Me soufflait Rose qui c'était rapprocher de moi.

- Ça va. Lui assurai-je. Je suis fatigué c'est tout.

Elle me lançait un regard suspicieux. Comme par miracle, le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et détourna l'attention de Rosalie sur moi. Je n'avais pas plus envie que ça de m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Bonsoir. Je suis en retard je sais.

Jasper venait se joindre à nous, chaleureusement accueillit par Zooka.

- Wooa ! Coucou le chien !

- Comme toujours, l'artiste se fait attendre ! Lâcha Rosalie en croisant les bras, le regard sévère.

Celui-ci me donna un tape sur l'épaule et guise de «_ bonjour _» et se pencha directement vers Rose pour l'embrasser, alors qu'elle feignait toujours la colère.

- Tu m'as gardé du dessert? Lui souffla Jazz.

- Bien sûr gros nul. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Je t'adore !

Malgré tous les efforts que Rosalie faisait pour rester sérieuse, un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

- Maintenant pousse-toi que je m'assoie ! Taquina Jasper qui reçu le poing de Rosalie sur l'épaule.

- Tu faisais quoi de si important ce soir pour que tu rates le dîner et par la même occasion, l'opportunité de passer du temps avec ta vieille amie Alice?

- Je suis confus très chère amie, je devais faire travailler mes cellules grises ce soir. Une disserte. M'indiquait-t-il sans que je lui demande quoi que se soit.

- Parce que tu en as? Répliqua ma sœur. Des cellules grises?

- Certainement plus que toi, tu sais ce qu'on dit des mannequins. Enchaîna Jasper.

Alice lui renvoya un sourire forcé. Coincé entre les deux, je commençais à me sentir vraiment à l'étroit. Je profitais du break que Rosalie m'offrait en apportant son dessert à Jasper, pour sortir de table.

- Tu t'en vas déjà? Me demanda Rose.

- Il commence à être tard. Je travaille demain.

Elle me sourit gentiment.

- Oui et tu n'es pas le seul. Et moi qui doit encore sortir ce maudit chien. Soupira Emmett.

- Hey ! Ne parle pas de mon bébé comme ça toi !

Mon frère levait les mains en l'air.

- Pardon mon ange.

- Et ils n'en ont pas encore de bébé. Souffla Jazz aux oreilles d'Alice qui pouffait de rire.

Maintenant c'était sûr, il fallait que je prenne l'air.

- Je vais le faire si tu veux.

- Tu ferais ça? Me lança Emmett, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, ça me fera digérer. Merci Rosie, c'était parfait comme toujours. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu es gentil. Fais attention à toi en rentrant, envois-moi un message quand tu es chez toi.

- Promis.

Je posais mes mains sur les épaules d'Alice, toujours à table. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour pouvoir me voir.

- Je te vois demain.

- Tu finis à quel heure?

- 14h. Tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher au café.

- D'accord, je l'embrassai sur le front, bonne nuit.

Je saluai Emmett et Jasper d'un signe de main. Mon frère me lança la laisse du chien, qui accouru immédiatement vers moi en reconnaissant le bruit des chaînes.

- Tu n'as qu'à laisser le monstre dans le jardin quand vous aurez fini votre balade.

- D'accord. Bonsoir tout le monde !

_« Salut! », « Rentre bien! », « Pas de bêtises ! »_.

- Allez Zooka, viens on va promener.

En sortant j'inhalais une grande bouffée d'air frais, prenant le temps de regarder un instant le ciel étoilé. La nuit était claire, chose rare à Seattle. Bazooka me rappelait à l'ordre en tirant sur sa laisse, m'obligeant ainsi à avancer plus vite.

Pendant qu'il faisait ses petites affaires, reniflant les troncs d'arbres ici et là, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. La rue était calme, pas un bruit, pas une voiture, Rosalie et Emmett vivaient vraiment dans un quartier en or. Je retraçais le cours de ma journée, ce repas m'avait apaisé. N'est-ce pas ce que la famille était censée faire ?

Les vibrations dans la poche de mon jean me firent l'effet d'une décharge, m'arrachant à ma rêverie. Mon téléphone, l'objet de tous mes fantasmes encore quelques heures auparavant, je l'avais presque oublié. Je m'arrêtais pour le sortir de mon jean, le chien tirant toujours sur ma main gauche pour m'inciter à avancer.

_« Appel Inconnu »_, affichait l'écran de mon portable. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Je mis un moment à analyser ces deux mots : _« Appel - Inconnu »._ Je pris peur que l'appel soit renvoyé sur ma messagerie. Mon estomac tomba dans mes talons. J'inspirais et répondais en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

- Allo?

- …

- Allo?

Je vérifiais l'écran encore une fois pour être sur d'être en communication. Les secondes défilaient toujours.

_- Bonsoir,_ fit tout doucement une voix au téléphone, _j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Je sais qu'il est tard._

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage.

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

_- C'est Bella au fait, _ajoutait-elle rapidement_, tu sais à la cafétéria, à midi._

Je ris intérieurement.

- Oui, j'avais deviné.

_- Oh …_

Il y eu un léger silence et j'en profitais pour reprendre la marche, vivement encouragé par Bazooka.

- Alors, ce dîner ? C'est bien l'objet de ton appel non?

_- Oui, oui je suppose. Bien que je trouve ça légèrement surprenant._

- Comment ça?

_- Le fait que tu veuilles dîner avec la fille qui t'as abandonné inconscient sur le bord de la route, c'est pas courant._

- Elle a quand même appelé une ambulance alors …

_- C'est pas une excuse._

- Honnêtement je préfère que tu te sois enfuie. J'aurai pris des coups pour rien si jamais ces salauds t'avaient rattrapé après m'avoir mis K.O.

_- Si tu le dis, tu es sûre que je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour toi?_

- Commence déjà par accepter mon invitation, ça sera un bon début.

Elle hésitait puis finalement :

_- Dis-moi où et quand?_

- Demain soir, 20h00, au « Bella Italia ». ça ira?

_- Au Bella Italia? _

Elle rit légèrement.

_- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à retenir._

Décidément, ce sourire ne quitterait jamais mes lèvres.

- Tu veux que je passe te chercher en voiture peut-être? Tu vis sur le campus?

_- Ça va aller je te remercie, je te rejoindrais là bas. Je sais où il se trouve._

- Bien …

_- Oui donc … A demain dans ce cas._

Je mis un instant avant de répondre. J'avais vraiment réussi à la convaincre alors. J'allais la revoir demain, apprendre tout ce que j'avais besoin d'apprendre sur elle et enfin, je passerais à autre chose.

- A demain. Soufflais-je.

Puis elle raccrochait.

Doucement je refermais le clapet de mon téléphone, que je remis dans ma poche, encore à côté de la plaque. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait accepté. Elle devait vraiment se sentir coupable. Peu importe ses motivations, Bella avait accepté et sur le moment, c'était tout ce que m'importais.

- Aller on rentre mon vieux, lançais-je à Zooka, je te ramène à la maison.

J'entrainais le chien dans le sens inverse, lui me suivait tout aussi réjoui qu'à l'aller. La courte conversation téléphonique que je venais d'échanger avec Bella résonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Le son de sa voix était doux, je sentais un profonde pudeur en elle, de la timidité certainement. Elle paraissait s'excuser à chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais j'eus envie de la protéger ...

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces drôles de sensations de mon esprit et branchait mon Ipod dans l'espoir que la musique me ferait penser à autre chose. Demain serait un autre jour, demain serait sûrement la seule et unique fois où je la reverrais.

J'arrivais devant le restaurant avec un quart d'heure d'avance et Dieu seul sait que je m'étais pourtant retenu de partir trop tôt. J'étais nerveux. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé hier soir, le trop plein de mon ventre m'ayant provoqué des hallucinations. Je me demandais si Bella allait réellement venir. Un vent frais balayait la rue et j'enfonçais mes mains dans mon blouson pour m'en protéger. Encore une nuit étoilée, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air de Seattle depuis quelques temps. Où les nuages étaient-ils passés ?

Je faisais les cents pas devant la façade du bâtiment pour me donner une constance. Le groom à l'entrée avait bien tenté de me faire entrer mais j'avais refusé. J'avais peur que si Bella arrivait et qu'elle ne me voyait pas, elle repartirait. Mon habitude me faisait penser à celle d'un adolescent avant son premier rendez-vous, après qu'on lui ait retiré son appareil dentaire. C'était pathétique. J'entretenais une réelle obsession pour cette fille.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien de spécial mis à part son incroyable sourire, la profondeur de son regard, la façon dont ses cheveux entourent délicatement ses joues, la blancheur de sa peau et ce parfum délicieux …. Mon dieu, c'était de pire en pire ! Il était temps que ce repas se termine, que ce mystère se dissipe et que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Salut.

Je me retournais vivement, cette voix m'arrachant à mes pensées. Bella était là, les bras croisés devant elle. Elle portait un jean, une chemise à carreaux, cintrée au niveau de sa taille et pour seul accessoire, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, un sac pratique plutôt qu'à la mode. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés, elle les remettait régulièrement derrière ses oreilles à cause du vent. Je détectais une légère touche de rouge à lèvre couleur pèche sur sa bouche. C'était discret, cela sublimait simplement la forme délicate de ses lèvres.

Bella fronça les sourcils, légèrement déconcertée alors je m'aperçus que je ne l'avais toujours pas salué.

- Bella … M'indiqua-t-elle comme s'il avait été possible que je ne la reconnaisse pas.

- Je sais, souris-je, excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

- C'est ce qui était convenu non?

- C'est vrai, mais en repensant à tout ça, je trouve ça étrange. Je ne t'en aurais pas tenu rigueur si tu n'étais pas venue.

- Sache que je fais toujours ce que je dis, et puis, la façon dont on s'est rencontré est tellement peu commune que je suppose que c'est dans la continuité des choses non?

- Je suppose oui. Tu es très jolie en tout cas.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, baissant les yeux sur elle un instant, avant de me regarder légèrement incrédule.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. M'indiqua-t-elle.

- Faire quoi?

- Les compliments et tout ça, tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, je pense que ça suffit déjà amplement.

Je ne su comment interpréter ses paroles. Pensait-elle que ce compliment était forcé? Je ne poussais pas plus longtemps la réflexion et lui ouvrais la porte du restaurant. Elle me souriait poliment avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, la musique diffusée subtilement à l'intérieur nous entourait.

_**[6/ Sia - Day Too Soon ]**_

Un serveur nous plaçait et nous tendait les menus, ces maudits menus. J'avais l'impression que Bella se noyait littéralement dedans. Elle semblait mal à l'aise de se retrouver en tête à tête avec moi. Après tout, nous nous connaissions à peine. Il fallait détendre l'atmosphère.

- Il paraît que les raviolis aux champignons sont très bon. Lançai-je en regardant mon menu également.

- Ils sont délicieux. M'indiqua-t-elle.

- Tu es déjà venu ici?

- Pas vraiment ici, mais il y a aussi un autre « Bella Italia » à Port Angeles.

- Tu connais Port Angeles? Demandai-je, surpris.

Enfin elle éloignait son menu de son visage pour me laisser l'occasion de la regarder.

- Oui, j'y retourne régulièrement l'été. Mon père n'habite pas très loin, dans une petite ville.

- Une petite ville? Près de Port Angeles? Répétai-je, amusé.

- Oui pourquoi?

- Ton père habite à Forks?

Elle acquiesçait doucement.

- Mes parents vivent à Forks, lançai-je en souriant, on a peut-être plus de points communs que prévu finalement.

Bella se contenta de baisser les yeux sur son assiette, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois que je la mettais mal à l'aise apparemment. J'enchaînais :

- Les Cullen. Peut-être que ton père les connait. C'est une petite ville. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Charlie, Charlie Swan.

_« Swan? », vraiment?_

- Tu es Isabella Swan? La fille du chef de police ?

- Je suis démasquée apparemment. Sourit-elle.

- C'est dingue. On a été dans le même lycée toi et moi !

Elle détourna les yeux en soupirant. Un serveur vint prendre notre commande.

- Forks High School, ce n'est pas les années les plus glorieuses de ma courte vie !

- Pourquoi ça? Je m'en souviens on t'appelait … Ah comment c'était déjà ... Commençai-je enthousiaste avant de me souvenir du sobriquet en question, Oh …

Je me calais sur le dossier de ma chaise alors qu'elle me regardait avec un certain agacement dans le regard.

- « Bella la Lunette », tu peux le dire. J'ai eu le temps de digérer tout ça depuis tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être stupide à cet âge là. Je suis désolé.

- Oh, c'est pas grave, tu sais en même temps avec mes lunettes à doubles foyers et mon éternel sweet-shirt à capuche.

- Je m'en souviens, on aurait dit que cette capuche était ta deuxième maison. Plaisantai-je. C'est fou ce que tu as changé !

- Les années passent, les look improbables également. Tu as changé toi aussi.

- Attend une minute, tu m'avais reconnu? Lui demandai-je en me rapprochant de la table.

- Les Cullen étaient la famille la plus populaire du lycée à l'époque. Qui ne les connaissait pas ? Tu suivais toujours ton frère … Attend ça va me revenir … Le Quaterback géant.

- Emmett.

- Voilà Emmett, tu le suivais comme un toutou, tu n'avais aucune personnalité. Tu étais également toujours suivi par une petite brune fofolle qui voulait mordre les nombreuses admiratrices féminines que tu avais.

Je riais.

- Elle c'était Alice, ma sœur jumelle, et je dois dire que la description lui correspond encore plutôt bien.

- Alice … Répéta Bella avec une certaine nostalgie dans le regard. Je ne lui parlais jamais mais je l'aimais bien. Elle avait l'air aussi perchée que moi dans un sens, en plus populaire.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a eu des périodes assez excentriques. Admis-je. Et ensuite, Bella la Lunette a simplement disparue. Tu es passée où en deuxième année?

- Je suis retournée vivre à Phoenix avec ma mère. J'adore Charlie, mais la pluie et le froid … ça m'a suffit une année.

- C'est pour ça que tu étudies à Seattle? Lui fis-je remarquer, un peu surpris.

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Les frais scolaires y sont moins chers qu'à Phoenix et ça me permet d'être plus près de mon père et de Jake.

- Jake?

- Mon copain. Jacob, il vit dans la réserve de La Push. Tu connais les Quilleute?

Mon cerveau c'était arrêté à «_ copain _».

- Pardon?

- Les Quilleute.

- Ah oui, oui je connais leur clan, de nom.

_« Allez, reprend-toi Edward. C'était une chose à prévoir. C'est toi qui a présumé qu'elle était célibataire. »_

Nos plats arrivaient et je pouvais ainsi fixer mon regard sur la nourriture, le temps de retrouver mon état normal. Je parlais le plus naturellement possible après le coup que j'avais reçu à l'estomac. J'étais déçu, je n'y pouvais rien.

- Comme ça se fait que tu sortes avec un Quilleute en vivant à Phoenix?

J'avalais difficilement la première bouchée de mon plat. Une fois le nœud dans ma gorge passé, je me détendais un peu. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix de toute façon et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment des vues sur Bella. Elle m'intriguait simplement.

- Jake et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, à l'époque où nous faisions encore des combats de boues. Il a d'abord été mon meilleur ami avant d'être mon petit-ami. Quand j'ai déménagé, on est bien sûr resté en contact. Il venait passer tous les étés chez nous à Phoenix et un été … C'est arrivé. C'était il y a 2 ans.

- 2 ans … Répétais-je pensif.

- La distance n'est pas toujours facile à gérer alors je me suis rapprochée.

- Il est étudiant également?

- Non, il travaille dans l'atelier de son père, à la réserve.

- C'est une belle histoire …

- Il paraît oui.

- On a pas tous la chance de sortir avec son meilleur ami.

- J'en sais trop rien. Je ne suis pas du genre à voir tous ces trucs « Romantiques » à l'eau de rose.

Je souriais. Plus elle parlait et plus je l'appréciais. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, nous avions fréquenté le même lycée. Dire que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant.

Elle reposait sa fourchette sur le coin de son assiette et me regardait un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Je la regardais en me préparant à tout. Qu'appelait-elle « choses sérieuses ».

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ce soir là?

- On venait de se croiser dans le métro.

- Oui mais je suis partie après.

- Moi aussi. Répondis-je simplement.

- Donc … Tu m'as suivi?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis sorti et j'ai vu ces gars …

Tous mes muscles se contractèrent à l'évocation de ces connards.

- Je savais que tu étais seule alors j'ai marché … et j'ai fini par les trouver, autour de toi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Tu fais ça souvent? Me demanda-t-elle, légèrement méfiante.

- Si je fais ça souvent? Riais-je. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre ici puisse correspondre aux critères.

Bella continua à m'observer en silence, comme si elle cherchait à déceler le mensonge dans mes yeux.

- Et quels sont ces critères?

- Premièrement, il faut que la personne que je secours vienne régulièrement m'écouter jouer.

Elle me sourit et reportant son regard sur son plat.

- Je te vois régulièrement.

- Je passe tous les jours par là pour rentrer sur le campus.

- Je sais.

- Merci en tout cas. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

- C'était normal.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu me revoir? Ici en plus? Je ne comprend pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je le voulais c'est tout, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de jouer les héros tu sais.

- Je vais bien.

- J'en suis heureux.

Nous nous sourions quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux.

En sortant du restaurant, nous nous retrouvions tous les deux face à face, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, elle comme moi.

- Bien, c'était sympa merci.

- De rien.

- Je vais rentrer.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

- Non merci, ça va aller. J'habite à la cité universitaire, c'est pas loin je vais marcher.

- La dernière fois que tu as marché on sait tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé. Lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

- Pardon. M'excusai-je en cachant mal le sourire qui étirait le coin de ma bouche.

- Tu crois que je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi toute seule?

- De ce que j'en ai vu, je sais que tu ne peux pas.

- Tu es toujours aussi agaçant?

- Tu refuses toujours l'aide que l'on peut te proposer?

- Tu essais toujours d'avoir le dernier mot pas vrai, Edward Cullen?

- En général oui, je l'admets.

- C'est grossier.

- Disons alors simplement que je prend le même chemin que toi pour rentrer. C'est pas comme si je te raccompagnais.

Bella soupira longuement. Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter sous l'effet de son irritation. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, elle était encore plus adorable quand elle était en colère.

Ensuite, elle me fit signe de la suivre. Au début, elle marcha quelques pas devant moi. Je marchais lentement, les mains dans les poches. De temps en temps, Bella vérifiait si j'étais toujours là, alors je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire et elle soupirait à nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes je vis un sourire discret se dessiner sur son visage et elle ralentit afin que nous marchions au même niveau elle et moi.

- Tu vois, lui soufflais-je, c'est pas si désagréable.

Elle ne répondit pas, détournant la tête pour cacher son sourire. Sur le chemin la conversation reprit naturellement et j'eus l'occasion d'en apprendre encore un peu plus sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

- Je suis assez indécise. Mon cœur balance entre l'histoire et la psycho. Je prépare deux licences.

- Deux? Déjà que j'ai du mal à finir la mienne.

- Tu es en quoi?

- Littérature. Deuxième année.

- Ça se passe bien?

Je haussais les épaules en souriant.

- Je fais tout pour en tout cas.

- Oui, on en est tous là au final. Rit-elle.

- Parfois je suis obligé de manquer certains cours à cause du boulot, j'essaie de les rattraper mais certains profs ne sont pas très compréhensifs.

- Tu travailles où?

- Au Seattle's Best Coffee. Je suis à mi-temps mais ça me permet de payer ma part du loyer.

- Tu as un appartement?

- En collocation oui.

- Tu vas me dire que le grand Docteur Cullen ne t'envoie pas un peu d'argent de poche pour t'aider ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à accepter ce genre de faveur. Lui souris-je.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas insinuer quoi que se soit … S'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

- Je ne le prend pas mal rassure-toi.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'acceptes pas d'argent dans le métro?

- Peut-être un peu. C'est surtout que je n'en ais pas besoin, je préfère qu'ils gardent leurs pièces pour quelqu'un qui en a vraiment besoin. Je joue par plaisir, d'autres jouent pour vivre.

- Et après tu dis ne pas jouer les héros?

Je méditais un instant sa réflexion, sans être vraiment sûr de la comprendre. Mon regard accrochait alors les lumières de la fête foraine devant nous.

- ça te dis?

Elle se retournait pour regarder dans la même direction que moi.

- Quoi, maintenant?

- T'as autre chose de prévu?

Elle hésitait.

- Oh allez Bella, rien de mieux pour bien dormir qu'une bonne partie de pêche aux canards non?

- T'es un gars bizarre, on te l'a déjà dis?

- Dis _« Bella la Lunette »_. Plaisantai-je.

Bella me donna un coup sur l'épaule que je faisais semblant d'avoir senti.

- Allez viens, que je te mette une raclée au tir à la carabine.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça. Lançai-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la marche.

- Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. M'ordonnait-elle.

- Promis. Riais-je.

Nous continuions notre balade dans les allées agitées et éblouissantes de la fête foraine de Seattle, située au pied du Space Needle la tour la plus emblématique de la ville.

- Tu y es déjà monté?

- Où?

Je lui montrais la tour à la tête ronde.

- Oh non, ces trucs ne sont pas pour moi, j'ai le vertige.

- C'est vrai? Souris-je. On a pourtant un point de vue incroyable sur la ville tout en haut.

- Je préfère la découvrir d'en bas merci.

- Une peluche pour la petite dame ! 5$ la partie seulement ! Nous interpelait un forain alors que nous passions devant son stand.

- Tu veux jouer? Demandais-je à Bella.

- Tu crois pouvoir y arriver?

Je la regardais comme si elle venait de bafouer mon honneur.

- Une partie. S'il vous plait. Dis-je au forain en lui tendant un billet.

- Voilà monsieur, 5 balles pour 3 vases brisés et le koala est à vous !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour un Koala en peluche. Soufflai-je à Bella qui riait, juste à côté de moi. Tiens, prend ma veste.

- Que de préparation.

- Chutt, regarde l'expert.

- Je suis en pleine admiration, ça se voit non? Se moqua-t-elle.

Je me concentrai sur le premier vase et lançai une balle dessus.

- Manqué ! Cria le forain. Deuxième essai.

Je retentais ma chance et loupais mon coup à nouveau. Décidément, ces vases auraient ma peau. Je sentais que Bella se retenait de rire à côté.

- Manqué ! Cria-t-il à nouveau.

Je lui lançais un regard, l'air de dire _« J'avais pas remarqué !»_

- Wooa très impressionnant. Railla Bella.

- C'est la faute des balles, elles sont trop légères.

- Voyez-vous ça. Pousse-toi de là. Fit-elle en passant devant moi.

- Parce que tu crois que tu peux faire mieux avec tes petits bras ?

- Regarde et apprend. Me dit-elle simplement alors que j'attendais la démonstration.

Bella se saisit de la première balle et tira de toutes ses forces. C'était un tire maladroit. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de viser avant de tirer. Je m'apprêtais déjà à rire avant de voir qu'elle avait brisé plus de vase que nécessaire, en une seule balle.

- Comment t'as fais ça?

- Casser des trucs c'est un peu ma spécialité en réalité. Je suis une véritable catastrophe.

Je restais sans voix.

- Voilà votre peluche mademoiselle. S'il vous plait, ne venez pas jouer trop souvent sur mon stand. Si tout le monde tirait comme vous, je mettrais la clé sous la porte.

- Merci et ne vous inquiétez pas, je me devais juste d'apprendre la vie à ce jeune homme ici présent.

Nous nous éloignions du stand avec ce Koala qui m'avait valu un castration publique.

- Oh tu vas pas bouder, riais Bella, tiens je t'offre mon koala. Tu l'as bien mérité.

- Ouais je crois bien ! Soufflais-je en acceptant la peluche. Saleté de bestiole.

Bella éclata de rire. J'aimais déjà ce son. La regarder se moquer de moi était un réel plaisir. Elle irradiait de lumière quand elle riait. Son rire était contagieux qui plus est.

- C'est définitivement sans moi pour le tir à la carabine, lançai-je, tu serais capable de tuer quelqu'un.

- Ce sont des carabines à plomb, ça ne peux pas faire bien mal !

- C'est quand même sans moi !

- Trouillard !

- Je sais quoi faire pour retrouver mon honneur.

- Dis-moi.

- Tu as ton permis?

- Je te demande pardon?

_**[7/ Feels Like Tonight- Daughtry ]**_

Je lui désignais les auto-tamponneuses derrière nous et d'un haussement de sourcils, je la mettais ainsi au défi.

- T'es pas sérieux? Se méfia-t-elle.

- C'est qui la trouillarde maintenant hum ?

Déjà je prenais de l'avance pour acheter un tour. Bella traina les pieds jusqu'à moi.

- Bonne chance pour me battre à ce jeux là Swan, Emmett et moi détenons le record du monde.

- Et le record de la débilité non ?

- Arrêtes de gagner du temps et choisis ton cheval.

Je sautais dans une voiturette jaune raillée de bleu et elle en prenait une jaune et rouge. La partie allait bientôt débuter. Pour le moment, nous étions côte à côte. Bella n'avait pas l'air franchement rassurée.

- Tu as déjà conduit un de ces engins ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- C'est simple, il suffit de rentrer dans tout ce qui bouge. Vu ton score de tout à l'heure, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

- Tu veux dire que la maladresse est le moteur du jeu?

- On peut dire ça oui. Admis-je.

- Bien … Souffla-t-elle en saisissant le volant de son auto. Accroche-toi bien.

_« Madames et messieurs ! Que le carambolage commence ! »_

- Je te retourne le compliment.

_« Driiiingg ! »_, l'alarme sonna le début de la partie et toutes les petites voitures se mirent en mouvement. Pour ma part, mes premières minutes de jeu furent consacrées à l'esquive des gros bourrins qui étaient là pour rentrer dans tout et n'importe qui, seule Bella était mon adversaire ce soir. Un rapide coup d'œil de son côté m'informait que son adversaire à elle était la glissière de sécurité pour le moment. Je souriais et roulais jusqu'à elle.

- Ces pauvres pneus t'ont vraiment énervés apparemment. La taquinai-je.

- Comment fait-on fonctionner cette machine de torture !

- A droite l'accélérateur, à gauche le frein !

Le temps de finir ma phrase, une auto m'avait emboutie sur le côté et je ne pu que voir Bella s'éloigner à toute vitesse du côté opposé. Elle ne semblait rien contrôler. L'auto-tamponneuse semblait habitée d'une conscience quand Bella pilotait. On aurait dit qu'elle était prise en otage par le bolide. Rajoutez à ça qu'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année semblait l'avoir prise pour cible et la pauvre ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Je m'élançais vers elle en slalomant entre les voitures, ce qui en soit n'était déjà pas facile. Les autres participant étaient de vrais chasseurs ce soir. Je commençais à regretter de l'avoir entrainée là dedans.

Il ne me restait que quelques centimètres pour l'atteindre quand le garçon la percutait à nouveau. Je vis sa nuque tirée vers l'arrière et le visage de Bella se déforma un instant en grimace douloureuse.

- Bella !

Sa voiture glissa à nouveau vers le mur de pneus qui nous entourait. J'allais volontairement me jeter dans le mur pour aller l'aider.

- Bella, ça va? Tu n'as rien? Lui demandai-je, inquiet.

Pendant une seconde elle ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés sur le volant. Pendant une seconde, je ne respirais plus.

- Bella, je suis sincèrement dés...

Alors elle me regardait et je pu constater qu'elle était au bord des larmes, puis très vite elle éclata de rire. On aurait dit le rire d'une petite fille de 5 ans. Elle riait aux larmes. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à mon tour, comme je l'ai dit, son rire était contagieux.

- Relax Edward ! Tu verrais ta tête !

- Tu m'as fais peur, tu es vraiment nulle à ce jeu tu sais.

- Peut-être, mais j'apprends vite !

Elle réussissait à décaler sa voiture du mur et s'élançait rapidement à l'autre bout de la piste. Je la suivais en me prenant au jeu de cette petite course poursuite. Régulièrement elle vérifiait derrière elle pour voir à quelle distance je me trouvais. Je devinais qu'elle riait toujours. Je lui laissais volontairement de l'avance, bizarrement avec elle, je n'avais pas la même envie de victoire qu'avec mon frère. La regarder s'amuser était amplement suffisant.

Finalement et juste avant la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la partie, Bella me percutait de plein fouet et m'envoyait valser dans le décor.

_« Driiiingg ! »_

Je sortais rapidement de ma voiture et allais aider Bella à s'extirper de la sienne. Je lui tendais la main qu'elle saisissait pour appuyer l'autre sur mon épaule. Je la soulevais légèrement – Elle était légère comme une plume - et quand ses pieds retrouvèrent la terre ferme, nous nous séparions.

- Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis des mois ! S'exclama Bella alors que nous regagnions la sortie.

- Comment ça se fait ? Tout le monde devrait rire au moins une fois par jour, c'est bon pour la santé.

- Tu es docteur maintenant?

- Mon père l'est, tu te souviens?

- Oh pardon, c'est vrai, je suis en présence du fils du grand Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

- Et tu connais aussi le prénom de mon père !

- Ton père était mon médecin quand j'étais petite.

- J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que l'on ait grandi si près l'un de l'autre. Le monde est petit. Réalisai-je.

Le silence s'installa entre nous et quand le bruit synchronisé de nos pas sur le bitume se fit trop présent, je disais la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Arrêtant de marcher, je me plaçais devant elle pour lui proposer une dernière alternative pour prolonger cette soirée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se termine. Je savais que c'était inévitable et que nous ne nous reverrions certainement plus après ça. Avec un peu de chance, nous nous croiserions sur le campus et nous nous saluerions poliment. Mais pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt.

- Tu veux aller boire une bière? Ou autre chose? Ce que tu veux … Lançai-je rapidement.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Cette proposition était sortie de façon très anarchique. Je me fit l'effet d'un névrosé compulsif.

- Pardon, les auto-tamponneuses m'ont certainement rendu un peu trop enthousiaste.

- Je vois ça …

Nous nous fixions quelques secondes, moi attendant patiemment sa réponse.

- Il se fait tard alors je vais peut-être …

- N'en dis pas plus, la rassurai-je, je te raccompagne.

Nous reprenions notre chemin et je ne pu que constater que la soirée, cette excellente soirée, était belle et bien finie. Je n'éprouvais pas le sentiment de soulagement que j'avais pourtant imaginé depuis que ce rendez-vous avait été programmé. Bien au contraire, cette échéance me rendant anxieux.

Arrivé devant la porte de son dortoir, nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise. Cette soirée n'était pas un rendez-vous officiel, je lui avais forcé la main pour qu'elle accepte de venir en premiers lieux, mais il avait pris une tournure qui c'était dangereusement rapprochée d'un premier rendez-vous, réussi qui plus est, en tout cas à mon sens. Quelle ironie, combien de fois pouvons-nous nous venter de réussir un premier rendez-vous ? L'une des rares fois où j'aurais pu le faire, ça n'était pas réel.

- Bon, souffla Bella, voilà c'est mon arrêt.

Je me contentais de lui sourire.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

- Moi aussi. Lui assurai-je. Une excellente soirée.

- Je suis ravie de voir que tu as une personnalité aujourd'hui.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu es sortie de ta capuche.

Elle me jeta un regard sombre.

- Pardon.

- Tu avais promis.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça que j'avais promis non, j'ai promis de ne plus t'appeler Bella La …

La paume de sa main atterri directement sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Elle était plus fraîche que je l'aurais imaginé, mais toute aussi douce. En tout cas, quand Bella retirait sa main, tout humour en moi s'était envolé.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

- Bonne nuit. Soufflai-je simplement alors que Bella se retournait vers la porte et cherchant ses clés dans son sac.

Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire maintenant, c'était partir. Reprendre ma vie, comme prévu. Je reculais d'un pas, puis de deux, je pivotais sur moi-même et descendais les quelques marches que nous avions gravis ensemble il y a quelques minutes. Les mains dans les poches, je m'éloignais lentement en entendant toujours Bella farfouiller dans son sac, dans mon dos. Je décidais de ne pas me retourner. Ça n'était pas ce qui était prévu …

Un objet brillant par terre attira mon attention cependant.

- Saletés de clés ! Bougonna Bella.

- C'est ça que tu cherches?

Bella sursauta en faisant un grand pas en arrière avant de se retourner vers moi, la main sur le cœur.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'arrive souvent.

Elle se saisit rapidement du trousseau de clés que je lui tendais.

- Tu me les avait pris? M'accusa-t-elle.

- Quoi? Non ! Me défendis-je immédiatement. Elles étaient par terre sur le chemin.

- Oh … Excuse-moi, j'ai encore dû les laisser tomber.

- Encore? Répétai-je, amusé.

- Ça aussi ça m'arrive souvent, m'informait-elle désabusée, merci encore. Décidément, heureusement que tu es là !

Je me contentais de lui sourire alors qu'elle ramassait toutes les affaires qu'elle avait posé sur le perron en cherchant ses clés un peu plus tôt. Ses dernières paroles résonnaient encore en moi.

_« - heureusement que tu es là ! »_, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui avouer la même chose. Mais ça non plus ça n'était pas prévu …

N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu voudrais bien qu'on se revoit de temps en temps ?

Quand elle relevait les yeux vers moi, je savais qu'elle se méfiait à nouveau. Je savais qu'elle me prenait pour le dragueur en puissance qui veux toujours plus. Je me souvenais également de sa première réponse quand je lui avait proposé ce dîner :_ « - Un dîner, rien de plus? »_, je lui avais alors affirmé que se serait le cas. Je me l'étais affirmé à moi même également. Je n'avais pas voulu lui mentir, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça et je le savais. Elle n'était pas seule, je le savais aussi.

Malgré tout ça, il m'était simplement impossible de la laisser partir maintenant.

- Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre, continuai-je, tu dois croire à une pathétique technique d'approche pour te soutirer un autre rendez-vous …

- C'est pas le cas?

Elle était sur la défensive.

- Non. Je t'assure que non. C'est juste que …

Je soupirais en me passant la main sur le visage. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi compliqué, alors l'expliquer objectivement avec des mots …

- Que quoi?

- J'en sais rien. Depuis l'autre soir, depuis l'accident …

Un voile noire passait sur le visage de Bella, qui pâlit d'un coup.

- J'ai vraiment vécu quelque chose de fort ce soir là. C'était peut-être simplement l'adrénaline mais j'ai vraiment ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, j'ai eu peur également. Peur pour toi alors que je ne savais rien de toi, mais peur pour moi aussi. J'ai cru que je ne me relèverai pas. Je ne peux partager ça avec personne d'autre que toi, nous étions seuls. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça flippant mais, pour le moment, quelque chose me ramène à toi et quand tu es là … je … Je …

- Tu arrives à oublier ? Finit-elle.

- Exactement.

J'étais heureux de voir qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle ne me prenait pas pour un pervers.

- J'ai juste besoin de comprendre ce qui m'a poussé vers toi ce soir là, c'est tout.

- Je comprend. Soufflait-elle sans oser me regarder. Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi. Ce soir, ça a rendu toute cette histoire moins surréaliste.

- Plus réel. Ajoutai-je.

- Moins flippant. Finit-elle.

- Alors on se reverra? Demandai-je doucement.

- Je pense que oui.

Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. Voilà le soulagement tant attendu, sauf qu'il ne résultait pas de la même chose. C'était tout l'inverse en fait. Il provenait de l'éventualité de la revoir, non pas celle de lui dire au revoir.

- Mais Edward, commença-t-elle, je suis avec Jacob.

- Je sais. Ça n'est pas ce que je cherche. La rassurai-je.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste que ça soit clair pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté là dessous.

- Tu as raison, autant partir sur de bonnes bases.

- J'ai du mal à croire à l'amitié homme / femme purement platonique, avoua-t-elle, c'est pour ça que je me méfis un peu.

- Pourtant, d'après ce que tu m'en a dis, ta relation avec Jacob en est le parfait exemple.

- On est ensemble aujourd'hui. La preuve que ça n'a jamais été purement platonique entre nous.

- Nous c'est différent. On se connait à peine. Nous sommes lié par une expérience un peu particulière c'est tout.

Elle hésitait un instant avant de répondre,

- A peine, souffla-t-elle, une fois que l'on aura évacué tout ça de notre système, on pourra reprendre le cours normal de nos vies alors?

- Voilà c'est ça.

- Bien.

- Bien. Répétai-je. Amis?

Je lui tendis la main qu'elle saisit dans la sienne.

- Amis. Conclut Bella.

Je la libérais et reculais de quelques pas.

- Au risque que tu te méfies encore de moi, il me faudrait ton numéro de téléphone. C'est plus pratique pour garder le contact.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- ça me paraît raisonnable. Sourit-elle.

- Ouf ! Quel soulagement ! Plaisantai-je.

Je me félicitais de la faire rire encore une fois.

- Donne-moi ta main.

- Pourquoi? M'étonnai-je.

- J'ai pas de papier andouille.

Elle sortit un stylo de son sac et m'écrivit son numéro dans la paume de la main.

- Voilà. On est à égalité maintenant.

- Non, moi je sais où tu vis.

- Je suis sûre qu'on aura le temps de remédier à ça bientôt.

- Je pense oui.

- Et puis, ajouta Bella en ouvrant la porte du dortoir, moi je sais où tu travailles. Je te retrouverai Edward Cullen.

- Je ne chercherais pas à m'enfuir, rassure-toi. Souris-je.

Bella m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Je restai un moment à observer cette porte qui venait de se refermer sur elle. Ce soir avait été une des soirées les plus agréables que j'avais passé depuis très longtemps, hormis celles passées chez mon frère.

Je me sentais bien. Plus léger. Je ne trainais plus cette boule au ventre qui ne m'avait plus lâchée depuis l'accident. C'était une sensation tellement reposante. Enfin un peu de paix et de tranquillité.

Sur le chemin de retour, mon koala sous le bras, je marchais la main ouverte de peur que l'encre ne bave et que les chiffres inscrits sur ma peau ne deviennent illisibles.

Simple précaution.

* * *

_Voilà pour le second Chapitre ! J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espèrances._

_Les prochaines publications se feront le weekend, samedi ou dimanche, pour des raisons de disponibilité. Donc, le chapitre 3 est prévu pour le weekend du **16 oct.**_

_Je tiens également à toutes vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez fait à Seattle Breakdown dès le premier chapitre. _

_Merci aussi à celles qui prennent la peine de lire le chapitre sur le blog et qui poste les reviews sur , ou inversement !_

_En espèrant que cela continu ..._

_Adresse du blog :_ **http[:]/seattle-breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/**

_**Adresse du trailer :**_**http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=xQescPh_exs **_(tjrs en retirant les clochets). _

_+ Ginie._


	3. This is Me  and that's my life

**Chapitre III**

**IT'S ME … AND THIS IS MY LIFE**

_(C'est moi … et voici ma vie)_

Je rendais la monnaie à une cliente après lui avoir servie son double café noir avec beaucoup de crème. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt qu'elle avait à insister chaque matin pour que son café soit le plus fort possible vu la tonne de crème qu'elle me faisait ajouter derrière. Mais c'était la règle d'or : _« Le client est roi »_ qui primait sur la raison au Seattle's Best. J'avais besoin de ce travail et les horaires s'adaptaient à mes cours, c'est pour ça que chaque matin je gardais le sourire et je répétais inlassablement les même tâches.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella depuis 4 jours maintenant. Son numéro, que je m'étais empressé d'enregistrer dans mon téléphone, n'avait pas complètement disparu de ma main. L'encre claire dans ma paume me rappelait toujours qu'elle était là quelque part, qu'elle vivait sa vie, qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à me contacter. Parfois quand je levai la tête du comptoir en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, j'espérai bêtement qu'elle passerait la porte mais ce n'était jamais le cas.

J'avais moi-même résisté pour ne pas la contacter, pour ne pas envahir son espace et ne pas passer pour un fêlé obsessionnel. Mais au bout de 4 jours, ces chiffres sur ma main me brûlaient. Bella était d'une nature discrète et réservée, je m'efforçais de respecter ça. De plus, elle était avec quelqu'un. J'avais souvent tendance à occulter cette partie de l'histoire mais en général, c'était ce détail qui calmait mes ardeurs et m'empêchait de prendre mon portable.

- Un café et que ça saute !

Une main s'écrasa lourdement sur le comptoir en accompagnant ces paroles.

- Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à dire « s'il vous plait » ?

- Si, mais ma petite maman ne m'en voudrait pas de te torturer. M'avoua Jazz avec un grand sourire.

- Allez lâche-le un peu toi, lui au moins il travaille. Lui lança Alice en apparaissant derrière lui. Salut petit frère !

- Toi ici ! A cette heure si matinale? M'étonnai-je.

- Je sais, grimaça-t-elle, je mute. Je dois encore être sur les horaires Européens

Je leur servais leurs cafés.

- C'est offert par la maison je suppose. Tenta Jasper.

- Pour elle oui, répondis-je en désignant ma sœur, pour toi c'est 3 dollars 50.

Alice pouffa dans sa tasse.

- J'ai un show ce soir vers 23h au Venom, tu viens?

- Traduction : J'ai un concert vers minuit jusqu'à l'aube … Je peux pas je suis encore du matin demain.

- Allez viens ! Tout le monde y sera.

- Oui on va boire un verre tous ensemble, viens ! Supplia ma sœur. Joue pas les papis grincheux.

- Papi grincheux, oui t'as raison ça lui va bien. Allez colloc' grincheux, c'est le dernier avant les exams, ça va être épique !

- Regardez-moi ces deux emmerdeurs, vous faites bien la paire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble tous les deux si tôt en plus?

Jasper se noya dans son café avec un sourire et un regard destiné à m'agacer. Il savait que je l'avais à l'œil concernant Alice et ça l'amusait de jouer avec mes nerfs.

- Bah, Rose, Emmett et toi travaillez alors il ne me reste plus que le petit Jazz pour me tenir compagnie.

- Et c'est un plaisir madame.

- T'as pas philo à cette heure là toi? Demandai-je amèrement à mon colocataire.

- Je rattraperais tout ça ne t'inquiètes pas. N'oublie pas que j'ai un QI plus élevé que le tien !

- Allez viens Edward, on va s'amuser !

- Pourquoi tu emmènerais pas cette fille avec qui tu es sortie l'autre soir et dont tu as toujours le numéro collé sur la main. Finit Jazz avec un clin d'œil.

- Il est sortit avec une fille? C'est qui? Je la connais?

- Du calme Alice, c'est juste une amie.

- Oh, souffla-t-elle visiblement déçue, alors pourquoi tu reluques son numéro toutes les deux secondes?

- On est juste allé diner c'est tout.

- Elle est mignonne hum? Sourit Alice alors que je nettoyais plus que nécessaire le comptoir du bar.

- Elle a son charme. Lança Jazz que je fusillais du regard.

_« Son charme ... », _c'était bien plus que du charme.

- Tu l'as vu toi! Raconte-moi ! S'impatientait ma sœur.

- Hey ! Je vous signale que je bosse là moi, alors vos enfantillages, allez les faire ailleurs ok.

- Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible le petit.

- Lâche-moi Jasper.

- Alors tu viens?

- On verra ! Maintenant partez, vous allez faire fuir les clients, enfin surtout toi Jazz.

Alice m'embrassa sur la joue et je lui sourit gentiment.

- Travaille bien.

- Fait attention à toi.

- Promis.

Jasper s'approcha de moi comme pour m'embrasser sur la joue, se moquant de la façon dont ma sœur et moi nous comportions tous les deux. Sans détourner la tête de mon comptoir, je voyais sa bouche en cul de poule s'approcher de ma joue.

- Touche-moi et je te fais avaler ce torchon.

Il éclata de rire et alla tenir la porte du magasin à Alice, m'adressant un sourire moqueur au passage.

- Et pas par la bouche ! Lançai-je alors que la porte se refermait sur eux, les rires de Jasper me parvenant toujours.

En rentrant chez moi en début d'après-midi, il était clair que je devais agir. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à l'éventualité d'appeler Bella pour l'inviter ce soir, depuis qu'Alice et Jasper m'avaient suggéré l'idée. C'était un bon alibi pour la voir. Ne sachant pas vraiment si elle serait emballée par le concert, je prévoyais de l'inviter à diner avant à l'appartement.

Dans mon esprit ça paraissait simple, mais il me fallut une demie heure avant de me décider à l'appeler. Je contemplais le téléphone dans le salon, comme si il allait composer son numéro à ma place. J'inspirai un bon coup, m'éclaircissais la gorge et les premières tonalités se faisaient entendre.

_- Allo ?_

_« Dis quelque chose, reste calme ... »_

- Bella, bonjour … C'est Edward. Je me demandais, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, tu viendrais diner chez moi ce soir?

Aussi simplement que ça, elle avait accepté mon invitation. Rien que le son de sa voix au téléphone avait suffit à me rendre nerveux. Pour moi, elle faisait partie de ces gens dont la simple évocation vous retourne l'estomac. Je ne faisais rien de mal en l'invitant et je savais que j'allais rester à ma place pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. La dernière chose que j'aurais voulu c'est qu'elle rompe tout contact avec moi simplement parce que je n'avais pas respecté notre engagement de départ. Mais au fond de moi je savais que ce sentiment de nervosité venait du fait que Bella me faisait plus d'effet que ce que je n'aurais souhaité.

Bella ne sachant pas où était mon appartement, j'avais proposé de nous donner rendez-vous devant chez elle à 20h. Aussi, vingt minutes avant je faisais déjà les cents pas devant son immeuble. Je savais qu'il était impoli d'arriver trop tôt à un rendez-vous mais j'avais eu l'impression d'étouffer chez moi cet après-midi.

Jasper et Alice étaient arrivés vers 17h00, toujours aussi souriants et enjoués que dans la matinée, sans raison, et je devais avouer que voir ma petite sœur glousser devant toutes les conneries que mon colocataire pouvait débiter à la minute n'avait fait qu'amplifier mon état de nerf. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de Jazz ou s'il agissait comme ça avec Alice simplement pour me rendre fou, mais ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment c'était qu'Alice avait l'air d'apprécier sa présence et d'une toute autre manière que quand nous étions gamins.

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ça aujourd'hui et quand le soleil avait commencé à disparaître à travers les fenêtres, j'avais pris ma veste pour partir rejoindre Bella. Alice m'avait fait promettre de les rejoindre au Venom dès que je serais libre et la seule façon pour moi de pouvoir m'échapper avait été d'accepter. Je remettais le cas « Jasper Parasite » à plus tard.

- Edward?

Sa voix me paralysa, je fis volte face vers elle dans un bond qui ébranla ma virilité. Surtout quand je remarquais Bella réfréner un rire. Elle était en jogging et paraissait légèrement essoufflée.

- Oh … Tu es là …

- Tu es en avance non? Demanda-t-elle en vérifiant sa montre.

- Légèrement oui pardonne-moi.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi en reprenant son souffle.

- C'est pas grave, moi comme tu peux le voir, je suis en retard. Chose qui m'arrive souvent malheureusement …

- Tu cours souvent comme ça?

- Pas vraiment … C'est une amie qui m'a conseillé de faire ça pour évacuer le stress des cours, mais je crois que pour une sportive aussi mollassonne que moi, c'est beaucoup trop.

Ses tempes étaient humides et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, mouillant quelques mèches de ses cheveux, échappés de sa queue de cheval. Elles lui retombaient devant le visage. J'aurais eu envie de passer ma main sur sa joue pour les repousser délicatement derrière ses oreilles.

- Tu me donnes un instant, je monte prendre une douche rapide et me changer et je suis à toi.

- Bien sûr, je t'attend. Souris-je.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas? Je te ferais bien monter mais c'est un véritable foutoir là haut. Je n'aimerais pas que ton opinion sur moi change à cause de deux ou trois trucs mal rangés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de risque.

- T'es sûr? Sourit-elle à son tour.

- Tu n'as pas vu mon appartement encore, je te signal que deux hommes vivent dedans.

- Humm, je pense pouvoir rivaliser.

- Ne m'oblige pas à monter vérifier. La menaçai-je en plaisantant.

Elle me sourit encore une fois.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dit-elle avant de disparaître dans l'immeuble.

Je restais donc patiemment à l'attendre devant, les mains dans les poches. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me surprendre à m'agiter devant l'entrée de son bâtiment. J'avais dû passer pour un véritable idiot, pour changer un peu. En regardant cette grosse porte en bois massif qui s'était refermée sur elle, une lueur de curiosité me titilla l'esprit. Peut-être aurais-je dû insister un peu pour voir à quoi ressemblait son espace de vie. J'aurai aimé voir la décoration qu'elle avait choisie et les couleurs qui y prédominaient. J'aurai aimé en apprendre un peu plus encore sur elle sans avoir à la questionner, à la façon de ces agents secrets dans les films, ceux qui devinent les numéros de cartes de crédits alors qu'elles se trouvent dans les poches des bandits qu'ils surveillent. Ça aurait été plus simple que d'essayer d'entrer dans la tête de Bella, je n'avais jamais été très habile à ce jeu là.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est une Bella métamorphosée qui s'avançait devant moi. Ses cheveux encore mouillés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle portait un jean clair, un petit sweat vert à capuche sous une veste en cuire brun et sa paire de tennis.

- On y va? Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, sa capuche sur la tête et les mains dans son blouson.

Bien sûr elle remarqua immédiatement que je la détaillais.

- Je sais, mais en si peu de temps je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu faire plus d'efforts vestimentaires ! Au moins je ne t'ai pas fait attendre très longtemps.

- Non, riais-je, rassure-toi ta tenue est parfaite, je me disais juste que tu allais attraper froid avec les cheveux mouillés.

Bella commença à marcher à reculons devant moi avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Tu te préoccupes de ma petite santé?

- Hey, c'est la continuité logique de notre rencontre.

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir violent. Un instant j'eus peur d'avoir dit une bêtise mais très vite un petit sourire presque nostalgique se dessina au coin de sa bouche. Elle se plaça en silence à mes côtés et nous marchions ensemble vers chez moi.

- T'es bizarre, on te l'a jamais dit.

- Pourquoi bizarre?

- Tu rends toutes les situations, même les plus désagréables, étrangement apaisantes.

- Je pense que je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, même si je ne saisi pas vraiment d'où tu sors ça.

- Je te rassure, moi non plus.

Nous nous regardions en riant et faisions le reste du chemin à discuter de sujets sans importances.

Bella entra la première dans mon appartement. Elle s'y aventura prudemment comme toutes les personnes découvrant un nouvel endroit, ne sachant pas trop où étaient les limites autorisées de l'exploration. La voir s'avancer dans mon entrée, regardant à droite et à gauche telle une enfant curieuse était assez surréaliste. Je me mis une claque mentale pour prendre les devant et jouer mon rôle d'hôte.

- Je vais prendre ton blouson. Proposai-je en m'avançant jusqu'à elle.

Le vêtement glissa le long de ses épaules et je le rattrapai à la volée pour le mettre sur le porte manteau.

- Merci.

- Je t'offre un verre?

- Je veux bien un coca si tu en as.

- Tu es chez des hommes tu te rappelles?

- Oh pardon, rit-elle, je suppose que je dois m'attendre à des cadavres de bières sur le sol et des vieilles boites de pizzas faisandées dans ce cas.

- Seulement le dimanche. Répliquai-je en lui tendant son soda.

Son rire vint caresser mes oreilles.

- Mais on a une Playstation 3 ! Annonçai-je fièrement.

- T'es un vrai Geek alors?

- Malheureusement moi je suis plus guitare, mais je dit pas non à une petite partie quand Emmett et Jasper sont là.

- Jasper … Répéta-t-elle songeuse en observant les moindres petits détails du salon qui lui auraient échappé.

- Mon colocataire et accessoirement meilleur ami.

- Accessoirement?

- Ça ne le sera plus s'il continu son petit jeu avec ma petite sœur. Répondis-je en allant dans la cuisine.

- Humm, grand frère protecteur?

- On se refait pas. Admis-je. Bien maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? J'ai …

J'ouvrais le frigo et le chaos désertique qui y régnait me coupa dans mon élan. Je le refermai aussitôt et me retournai confus vers mon invitée.

- Pas grand chose comme tu peux le constater …

- C'est pas grave, sourit-elle, on peux toujours commander quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé, c'est Jazz qui était censé faire les courses cette semaine. Il va m'entendre celui-là.

- Relax, ça va aller. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je t'assure.

- Je sais mais …

Je soupirai en ouvrant un des tiroirs où les prospectus de livraison à domicile s'entassaient.

- Je te devrais un vrai repas un des ces jours. Ça me donnera une excuse pour te revoir.

C'était sorti sans que je m'y attende. Quand je réalisais ce que je venais de dire, je relevais immédiatement la tête vers Bella qui avait baissé les yeux en souriant timidement.

Je brandissais deux prospectus colorés devant elle en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Italien ou Chinois?

- Humm … Chinois !

- C'est partie pour l'Asie ma petite dame.

Une fois la commande passée, je décidais de faire faire une visite guidée de l'appartement à Bella.

- Donc, comme tu as pu le voir, ici c'est le salon et la cuisine ouverte … Idéale pour recevoir et concevoir de magnifiques petits plats.

- En commandant au chinois du coin ouais … Se moqua-t-elle.

- Encore une remarque de ce genre et tu n'auras pas tes rouleaux de printemps.

- Pardon. Je serais sage.

- Je préfère ça. Ensuite, en empruntant ce couloir vous arrivez dans l'entre des ogres qui vivent dans cette tanière ! Ici la chambre de Jazz', que je ne te conseille pas si tu tiens à ton appétit.

- Ohh remarque très judicieuse ! Admit Bella, amusée par ma présentation théâtrale.

- A droite la salle de bain et les toilettes.

- Ça peut toujours servir au cas où tu m'enfermes dans la chambre à Jasper c'est ça?

- Tu comprend vite, je suis impressionné !

Encore une fois, je parvenais à la faire rire, c'était un pur bonheur.

- Et au fond du couloir, ma chambre.

Nous nous arrêtions devant la porte.

- Et celle-ci est accessible? Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit air taquin en sirotant son verre.

Je bloquais complètement sur cette question y imaginant des sous entendus qui n'avaient pas lieux d'être.

- Quoi? Ne me dis pas quelle est pire que celle de ton colocataire?

- Non, non du tout …

_« Respire gros nul ! »_, j'ouvrai délicatement la porte devant elle et la regardai s'avancer lentement à l'intérieur. La voir dans cette pièce me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'osai même pas y entrer moi-même préférant m'appuyer contre la porte.

Bella faisait sa petite exploration, vérifiant les livres sur les étagères, les photos sur ma commode. Mon placard grand ouvert... Son regard s'attardait ensuite sur les vieux carnets posés sur mon lit et machinalement, elle en saisissait un. Mon cœur se comprimait dans ma poitrine.

- Tu écris?

- A mes heures perdues oui, c'est sans intérêt.

J'avançais pour le lui reprendre délicatement et le ranger dans un tiroir.

- Si c'est tellement « sans intérêt », pourquoi je ne peux pas y jeter un œil?

Je lui faisais face en souriant, légèrement gêné.

- Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça.

- Je sais... Répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Une autre fois peut-être …

- Hum hum.

L'interphone retentit et je m'élançai pour aller ouvrir et me couper de son regard perçant et terriblement envoutant posé sur moi.

- Tu ne paie rien pour attendre Cullen ! Lança-t-elle dans mon dos faisant apparaître un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Nous venions de finir de diner, chacun d'un côté du comptoir. Bizarrement nous n'avions que très peu parlé durant le repas mais ça n'avait pas été désagréable, ni gênant. C'était simplement naturel, comme deux personnes qui partagent un repas improvisé en apprenant à se connaître. Nous échangions des regard et des sourires complices de temps à autres et elle avait pioché dans ma commande, comme toutes les femmes. Cela-dit Bella était tellement adorable quand elle le faisait, que c'était avec plaisir que le la laissait faire en faisant semblant de ronchonner pour qu'elle me fasse les yeux doux.

- Je te débarrasse? Demandai-je poliment en lui présentant la poubelle.

- Avec plaisir ! Déclarait-elle en balançant ses déchets à l'intérieur.

- Tu as vu avec quelle efficacité je débarrasse?

- Ouais, la prochaine fois je demande quand même à voir avec de la vrai vaisselle.

- Si tu veux. Souris-je en remettant en ordre la cuisine.

J'entendais Bella faire quelques pas dans l'appartement pendant que je passais l'éponge sur le plan de travail. Même si je lui tournais le dos, je restai attentif au moindre de ses faits et gestes. De temps à autres, je la regardai en m'assurant qu'elle ne me voyait pas.

Elle balayait mon appartement du regard, s'attardant sur les quelques photos exposées sur l'étagère. La plupart m'appartenaient, Jasper n'avait plus aucun contact avec ce qui s'apparenterait à de la famille, à vrai dire, la mienne était la sienne depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Il ne faisait que très rarement allusion à ces gens qui l'avaient abandonné.

- Ce sont tes parents? Me demanda Bella, un cadre à la main.

- Oui, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, il y a deux ans en vacances.

- Ton père n'a pas changé c'est fou. Ta sœur et ton frère non plus d'ailleurs, en tout cas de ce que je me rappelle.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils te trouveraient changé par contre.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce qu'ils verraient ton visage pour la première fois, miss Capuche. Plaisantai-je.

- Cette fille a disparue depuis longtemps … Souffla-t-elle songeuse.

Elle reposait soigneusement le cadre pour en prendre un autre pendant que je me servais une autre bière.

- Tu en veux une?

- Non merci, je bois rarement d'alcool, ça me réussi mal en général.

- Hum, c'est noté. Saouler Bella pour lui soutirer des informations compromettantes.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement et la regardant observer minutieusement toutes mes photos.

- Je ne suis pas facile à influencer je te préviens.

- Nous verrons ça. Soufflai-je.

Quand elle levait les yeux vers moi pour me défier à nouveau, nous réalisions subitement que nous étions étrangement proches l'un de l'autre. Le temps se suspendit quelques secondes seulement, mais pour moi se fut une éternité. En me perdant à nouveau dans son regard, je lisais en elle toute la retenue dont elle faisait preuve malgré ses airs décontractés. C'était comme si, quand j'étais assez proche d'elle, elle me laissait entrevoir son monde sans pour autant m'en donner la clé, rien de plus frustrant.

Elle se tenait devant moi. Nous nous regardions sans un mot et je sentais une certaine pression autour de nous. Comme si nous perdions le contrôle, comme si inconsciemment, une réaction chimique se produisait entre nous. La même sensation que le soir de l'accident, cette chose indescriptible qui nous liait et qui ressortait de façon incontrôlable de temps à autres. Mais à peine ais-je entrevu cette sensation à nouveau que Bella se refermait comme une huitre et reculait de quelques pas comme pour récupérer son espace vital. Aussi je retournai vers la cuisine pour ne pas paraître trop envahissant. Après avoir expérimenté une fois de plus ce sentiment si particulier, il me fallait une minute pour m'en remettre.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle alors que je me retournais pour examiner la photo en question.

- C'est Jasper et son groupe.

- Il joue dans le coin?

Un rire m'échappa sans que je puisse m'en empêcher.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le genre de musique qui t'intéresse.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien et puis, avec tout le respect que je te dois, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé il me semble.

Elle vint s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine et je la rejoignais de l'autre côté.

- Très juste. Admis-je penaud après qu'elle m'ait subtilement remis à ma place.

- Alors?

- Ils jouent justement dans un bar en ville ce soir. Je suis censé y aller plus tard dans la soirée.

- On y va ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, légèrement hésitant.

- Quoi tu as honte de moi? Lança-t-elle intriguée par mon silence

- Quoi? Non ! Répondis-je rapidement. Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retiens comme ça?

- C'est qu'il y aura toute ma famille, ça va sûrement être gênant pour toi.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu leurs a dit sur moi?

- Rien du tout je t'assure. Ils ont juste vu ma tête il y a quelques jours, avec tous ces bleues pour lesquels tu es responsable …

Elle me frappait à l'épaule et je m'empêchai de sourire en faisant semblant d'avoir senti quelque chose.

- Tu veux vraiment passer la soirée avec ma famille ?

- Je veux vraiment écouter de la bonne musique et profiter de cette soirée. Et qui sait, ils auront peut-être des choses gênantes à m'apprendre sur toi, Edward Cullen. Tu me sembles trop gentil pour être honnête.

- Et pourtant c'est ce que je suis.

- Mouais, nous verrons ça. Prend ta veste, on y va !

- Ne dis pas après que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu !

- Je pense que je pourrais survivre.

Un quart d'heure de route plus tard, je garais ma voiture devant le Venom. Quand nous entrions, Jazz et son groupe étaient déjà sur scène, reprenant en version Punk _« La bamba »_ _**[8/ La Bamba - Punk Covers]**_. Il y avait un monde fou dans la salle et il fallait absolument que je retrouve les autres sans perdre Bella, juste derrière moi. Alors sans réfléchir je la prenais par la main et l'entrainai avec moi à travers la foule. C'est fou ce que je pouvais être protecteur avec elle, rien n'y faisait, j'avais toujours l'impression de devoir m'occuper d'elle. Peut-être le contre coup de l'accident...

Toujours est-il que quand je me rendais compte de mon geste, je me retournais immédiatement pour voir si je n'avais pas dépassé les bornes. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que Bella l'ait remarqué, elle semblait perdue ici. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'y emmener. Je pense que ma main dans la sienne la rassurait. Il faut dire que le public de Jasper n'était pas des plus calme. Ils secouaient la tête de haut en bas en sautant dans tous les sens, bien sûr encouragés par Jazz au sommet de son art. Pour une petite carrure comme celle de Bella, ça ne devait pas être évident. Je justifiai mon geste en me disant que sans moi elle serait tombée depuis longtemps et j'occultai complètement que mes pieds avançaient plus lentement que d'habitude. La vérité était que sentir sa paume dans la mienne m'électrisait complément, mais ça je refusais de trop y penser.

Enfin, j'apercevai ma sœur à une table du fond de la salle. Quelques pas plus tard je devinai la silhouette robuste d'Emmett et la belle chevelure blonde de Rosalie.

- Ils sont là, viens ! Criais-je à Bella pour que ma voix couvre le son de la musique.

Juste avant que nous arrivions devant la table, elle lâcha ma main laissant un vide à l'intérieur dans lequel la chaleur de la sienne se dissipait peu à peu. Et j'analysais tout ça en une fraction de seconde.

- Edward ! Tu es venue ! S'exclama Alice en me sautant au cou.

- J'allais pas rater ça !

- Ton coloc' est entrain de tout déchirer! M'informa Emmett.

J'embrassai Rose sur la joue et celle-ci me sourit. Je m'installai ensuite en face d'Alice quand je remarquai que Bella n'avait pas bougé, debout devant nous. Mort de honte, je me relevai immédiatement et ma main allait se poser au creux de ses reins.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire ça, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Elle se contenta de me sourire, certainement heureuse que je me préoccupe de faire les présentations.

- Tout le monde, voici Bella. Bella, je te présente ma famille. Alice.

- Salut ! Lança joyeusement ma sœur d'un signe de main.

- Emmett mon frère et Rosalie sa femme.

Ils la saluèrent tour à tour.

- Bonsoir. Répondit timidement Bella.

- Tiens Bella, mets-toi donc à côté de moi ! Lança Emmett avec un grand sourire en tapotant l'espace vide sur la banquette à côté de lui.

- Alors d'où vous venez comme ça? Demanda Alice, plus à Bella qu'à moi.

- On a dîner à l'appartement. Répondis-je rapidement.

- Oui enfin diner, c'est bien grand mot. Rétorqua Bella avec un petit sourire dans ma direction.

Je lui répondais dans un sourire forcé qui la fit rire.

- Comment ça? Enchaîna Alice, encore une fois pour Bella.

- On a commandé chinois ! Répondit-elle.

Alice me frappa à l'épaule.

- T'aurai pu faire un effort quand même ! On doit toujours cuisiner à un rendez-vous !

- Oh rassure-toi, c'était pas un rendez-vous. Rectifia Bella.

_« Et BAM! Prend-toi ça dans les dents Edward. »_

- On s'est rencontré il y a pas très longtemps. Ajoutais-je, le plus naturellement possible.

- Hum hum. Répondit ma sœur, légèrement surprise.

- Et sinon Bella, depuis quand tu as quitté Forks? Enchaînait Rosalie pour rompre le petit silence que les yeux suspicieux d'Alice sur moi avaient installé.

- Je … J'ai … Balbutia Bella.

- Tu l'as reconnu? M'exclamai-je, abasourdie.

- Bien sûr, c'est Bella Swan, on était dans la même école.

- Bella Swan? Enchainait Emmett, tu veux dire … « La Lunette »?

Bella baissa les yeux sur la table avec un léger sourire crispé et Rosalie donna un violent coup de coude à son mari pour qu'il ferme sa grande bouche. Il avait plutôt intérêt vu le regard noir que je lui lançais.

- Je veux dire, tu as beaucoup changé. Essaya t-il pour se rattraper.

- Rassure-toi Emmett, toi tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup évolué. Lui balança Bella.

- Woohou ! S'exclamait Alice. Je suis tellement navrée qu'on ne se soit pas connues au lycée Bella, tu m'aurais été d'un grand secours face à ce débile là.

Bella lui sourit gentiment.

- C'est vrai, enchainait Rose, la dernière fois qu'on t'a vu c'est à cette soirée chez moi à la fin de l'année.

- C'était pas moi ! S'empressa de dire Bella comme dans un sursaut.

- Mais si je t'assure, insista Rosalie, même que tu étais venue avec …

- C'était pas moi je te dit ! La coupa Bella légèrement agressive.

- Ça va Bella? M'inquiétai-je.

Sentant tous les regard posés sur elle, elle ajouta plus calmement :

- Désolée Rosalie mais tu dois faire erreur, je ne mettais jamais les pieds dans ce genre de soirées au lycée. Je n'y étais pas invitée.

- Bon très bien, tu dois avoir raison. Pardonne-moi. En conclut Rosalie, un peu surprise malgré tout.

- C'est vrai ma puce, tu étais très sélective à cette époque et ça m'étonnerait que tu ai invité Bella. Sans vouloir te vexer. Ajouta Emmett à l'attention de Bella.

- Ya pas de mal.

- Certainement. Admis Rose sans pour autant quitter Bella des yeux.

Toute cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise, on aurait dit un interrogatoire.

- Bon, moi je boirais bien quelques chose ! Lançais-je en me levant. C'est ma tournée, qui veux quoi?

- Téquila ! Lançait Alice.

- Une bière pour moi. Demanda mon frère.

- Deux. Suivit Rose.

- Et toi Bella? Lui demandai-je.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant en regardant vers Rosalie puis leva les yeux vers moi.

- Une bière aussi !

- Une bière? Et où est passé Madame « Je ne bois pas d'alcool, ça ne me réussi pas » ?

Bella haussait les épaules.

- Boarf, une bière ça peux pas faire de mal !

- Bien parlé jeune fille ! Lança Emmett en lui tapant dans la main.

- Attends je viens t'aider ! Me proposa Alice en se levant pour m'accompagner au bar.

- Je te laisse en bonne compagnie, dis-je à Bella en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et souviens-toi que c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir ici.

- Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

- Sûre?

- Je te supporte bien toi. Rétorqua celle-ci.

- Et Vlan ! Bella je t'adore déjà ! S'enthousiasma Alice en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- C'est ça, c'est ça … Allez viens là avant que je te laisse faire de Bella une féministe pure et dure comme toi !

J'attrapais ma sœur par le bras, sous les rires de la tablée que nous formions.

- A tout à l'heure ! Lança Alice en rigolant.

Nous attendions d'être servis et je remarquais qu'Alice se dandinait à côté de moi, comme si quelque chose la gênait.

- T'as envie d'aller aux toilettes ou quoi?

- Mais non idiot !

- Alors arrête de gigoter.

- C'est quoi le problème?

- Je te demande pardon?

- Toi et Bella, vous êtes ensemble? C'est en bonne voix c'est ça ? Je vois bien comment tu la regardes … Mon dieu, mon frère a une copine …

- On se calme Cupidon ! C'est pas près d'arriver.

- Pourquoi? Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne te plait pas ! Elle à l'air parfaite !

- Si, si elle est mignonne et intelligente … Adorable même... Avouai-je rêveur.

- Mais?

- Elle est avec quelqu'un.

Alice grimaça.

- Et oui !

- Ça fait longtemps?

- Plusieurs années.

- Aoutch! Et y'a pas moyen de …

- Alice ! Respire ! Bella et moi sommes amis, rien d'autre alors garde tes fantasmes et aide moi plutôt à porter tous ça là-bas.

- Allez une dernière et on fait une pause les amis ! Lança Jasper dans le micro.

La salle exprima son mécontentement.

- Je sais, je sais, mais on reviens très vite !

Le public applaudit vivement.

- En attendant voici une petite reprise d'un groupe que l'on admire tous ici, j'en suis certain, THE RAMONES !

_**[9/ The Offspring - I Wanna Be Sedated]**_

- Oh mon dieu ! J'adore cette chanson ! Je reviens !

- Alice ! Alice non ! Comment je suis censé porter ça tout seul moi?

Trop tard, elle se déhanchait déjà sur la piste.

- Un coup de main?

Je faisais volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Bella dont l'odeur de frésia me chatouillait déjà les narines. Je ne remarquais que cette odeur me manquait que quand elle n'était plus là et peu importait que se soit des jours, des heures ou des minutes qui nous avaient séparés.

- Oui, je veux bien merci, il semblerait qu'Alice ait attrapé la fièvre du Rock'nRoll, il paraît que c'est contagieux. Tiens prend ces verres.

Bella attrapait deux bières en ajoutant :

- Heureusement que la danse n'a jamais eu aucun effet sur moi dans ce cas. Je suis incapable de danser ! Une vraie catastrophe.

- Hum. Soufflai-je en reposant les bouteilles sur le comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? La table c'est par là je te signale. A moins que tu penses que les verres vont rouler tout seuls jusque là-bas. Se moqua Bella alors qu'elle lisait une certaine lueur dans mes yeux qui ne la rassurait pas.

Je lui prenai ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et le posai soigneusement sur le bar. Là elle commençait vraiment à se méfier et moi je jubilais.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'avouer ça tu sais. C'est pas prudent.

- Edward … Dit-elle en reculant comme pour s'échapper.

- Je suis certain que je peux te faire danser avec une seule main.

- Quoi? Non, je ne danserai pas.

- Je suis sûr que si moi pourtant.

- Edward arrête !

Malgré cette pseudo menace, elle cachait mal son sourire. En plus, elle fixait mes mains comme si à tout moment elles pouvaient lui bondir dessus. Sa réaction m'incitait encore plus à la faire danser.

- Oh je t'en prie, laisse-moi être témoin d'une catastrophe.

- Tu es déjà le témoin d'une catastrophe, tu m'as devant les yeux ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant, s'apprêtant à stopper mes mouvements à tout moment.

Sa remarque me frappa : Se voyait-elle réellement ainsi? Comme une catastrophe? Si c'était le cas, c'était la plus belle catastrophe dont j'avais jamais été témoin.

Je l'attrapais par la main, trop vite pour qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoique se soit, et la faisait tourner rapidement sur elle-même, si vite qu'elle en eu presque le souffle coupé. Instinctivement je la ramenais vers moi. Nous étions très proche l'un de l'autre d'un seul coup et les effluves de son parfum m'enveloppèrent instantanément provoquant chez moi une irrésistible envie de me rapprocher encore d'avantage.

- Tu vois, tu as dansé. Dis-je doucement en essayant de rester naturel. C'était pas si compliqué.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bella semblait légèrement troublée par notre soudaine proximité. J'affichais un sourire narquois quand elle relevait les yeux vers moi. Un instant nous restions bloqués tous les deux, perdus chacun dans le regard de l'autre.

- C'est toi qui a tout fait. Dit-elle en reculant, reprenant immédiatement le contrôle de la situation.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que celui de redescendre sur terre moi aussi.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, tout est dans le cavalier.

- Aide moi à leur apporter tout ça au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Bella passait devant moi en prenant soin de ne pas renverser une seule goutte par terre. Elle se concentrait comme une petite fille voulant bien faire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. C'était tout simplement adorable. Je ne comprenais toujours pas le sens de ce long regard que nous avions échangé mais je savais ce qu'il avait provoqué chez moi : le désir d'en savoir toujours plus, celui de rester près d'elle, celui de la garder auprès de moi encore un peu.

- Alors tu viens?

Elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la salle pour constater que j'étais toujours planté au bar comme un imbécile. Remarquant mon état quelque peu étrange, je prenais les derniers verres et me remettais à avancer. En la rejoignant, je me contentais de sourire et continuais ma route. J'espérai sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas décelé l'effet qu'elle avait parfois sur moi. Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise à cause de certaines pulsions incontrôlables et complètement déplacées. Après tout, nous nous connaissions à peine et je n'avais pas le droit de divaguer là-dessus s'agissant de Bella. Il n'y avait aucun espoir entre nous, point final. Sachant ça, ça ne m'empêchait malheureusement pas de la trouver ravissante. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'impatientait mon frère en se saisissant de son verre.

- Si t'es pas content, la prochaine fois tu iras tout seul. Répliquai-je en m'asseyant.

- Regardez qui je ramène avec moi ! Lança Alice en revenant avec Jasper. La Rock Star !

- Je fais ce que je peux en tout cas. Répondit celui-ci. Hey ! Mais c'est la fille de la cafétéria !

- Juste Bella ça ira. Lui sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Jasper.

- Je sais Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Lança-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire des plus niais apparu sur mon visage.

- Houlla ! Ne crois rien de ce qu'à pu te dire ce gars là !

Il nous poussa moi et Alice pour s'assoir avec nous. Du coup, je me retrouvais coincé en bout de table et Jasper prenais ma place en face de Bella.

- Poussez vos fesses un peu bande d'ingrats.

- Tu pourrais prendre une chaise tu sais ! Lui fis-je remarquer en grinçant des dents.

Jasper ne relevait même pas ma remarque. Alice me donna un coup de coude, se moquant très certainement de l'agacement que je pouvais parfois ressentir envers mon colocataire.

- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Bella amusée.

- Parce qu'il a toujours été jaloux de moi. Lui sourit Jasper en piquant la bière de Rosalie.

- Hey ! Pas touche la rockstar du dimanche. Protesta celle-ci. C'est sacrée ces choses là!

- Moi? Jaloux? Sérieusement.

- Oh vas-y tu peux l'avouer Eddouardounet, on le sait tous maintenant pas la peine de te cacher. Me lançait-il en me prenant par le cou.

- Et toi, tu fais toujours autant de bruit ou bien c'est pour cacher un manque cruel de confiance en toi? Demanda tranquillement Bella en sirotant son verre l'air de rien.

Jasper et moi restions sciés par cette fracassante réplique. Il y eu un petit silence autour de notre table jusqu'à ce que les filles éclatent de rire. Bella avait cette lueur de malice dans le regard, elle était parfaitement consciente d'avoir soufflée tout le monde et Jasper tout particulièrement, lui qui pour la toute première fois de sa vie, n'eut aucune répartie efficace. Je ne sais pas si elle était consciente de ce que cette lueur ajoutait à son regard, cet éclat … Elle était tout simplement époustouflante, marrante, vive et … Belle tout simplement.

Je la connaissais à peine et pourtant, ce soir plus que jamais, j'éprouvais un profond respect pour cette femme. Sous ces airs timides, elle ne se laissait pas faire et je défiais n'importe qui de lui faire perdre la face. Cette fille était extraordinaire. Emmett leva son verre en son honneur suivie des deux filles, sous le regard désabusé de Jasper qui finit par rire à son tour en serrant la main de sa rivale.

- Ravie de te connaître … Vraiment. Insista-il. Il est rare que les gens me surprennent.

- Bella et moi allons devenir de grandes amies. Lança Alice en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

Je restai silencieux, observant ma famille – les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans la vie – adopter cette personne, ce tout nouveau protagoniste qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans ma petite routine. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je ressentirais le besoin de partager ce petit groupe avec quelqu'un ou bien qu'un nouveau membre pouvait faire partie de notre club, mais en la regardant évoluer autour d'eux, je commençais à me dire que c'était peut-être possible …

- Allons? S'étonna Bella. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre d'avantage.

- Tu as bien raison ! Soyons amies ! Non, nous le sommes déjà ! C'est pas possible ou étais-tu tout ce temps? S'exclamait ma sœur.

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question.

- Je me sens un peu mise de côté. Bouda Rose.

- Oh non !

Alice se leva au dessus de la table pour embrasser Rosalie, sous le regard complice de Bella.

- Tu fais partie de la bande mais avoue qu'il faut que l'on intègre cette petite chose là (Alice désignait Bella en faisant de petit cercles avec son index) dans le cercle très fermé de notre duo féminin.

- C'est vrai qu'un peu de soutien face à ces trois débiles ne serait pas du luxe.

- Hey ! Protesta Emmett.

- Oh je t'en prie. Lança Rosalie à son époux.

Emmett parut hésiter un instant puis capitula en se tournant vers Jazz et moi.

- Elles ont pas tort!

- Parlez pour vous les mecs ! Me défendis-je.

- Donc c'est décidé ! Bella est officiellement un renfort intellectuel de plus à nos deux cerveaux brillants de femmes fortes et sensationnelles ! S'écria fièrement Alice, acclamée par Rosalie.

- Vos cerveaux brillants de femmes? Répéta Jasper incrédule. Ça c'est quand vous mettez vos diadèmes sur la tête c'est ça?

- Oh toi, tais-toi !

Rosalie lui lançait sa serviette au visage mais Jazz l'attrapa en vol, riant des visages contrariés qu'elles affichaient devant lui.

- En tout cas, attend-toi à me voir régulièrement à partir de ce jour Bella ! Proclama ma sœur.

Un instant, Bella croisa mon regard. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder en souriant bêtement. Ça me faisait tellement plaisir de voir avec qu'elle rapidité Bella s'était intégrée parmi nous. Il était rare que cela arrive, c'était même la première fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je partagerai. Me signalait Bella avec ce petit sourire délicieux.

Encore une fois, je ne sus que répondre et me contentai de rire à mon tour. Alice passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça maintenant mais elle avait l'air heureuse. En y réfléchissant, depuis qu'Alice était revenue, c'était la première fois que je la voyais rire ainsi. Ma sœur était heureuse et détendue ce soir et ce petit geste affectif me le prouvait.

Je raccompagnais Bella en voiture jusqu'à chez elle après notre soirée. Tout le monde s'était dit au revoir à la sortie du bar, Emmett et Rosalie repartant ensemble en voiture, Jasper se proposant de raccompagner Alice à pied (elle qui avait accepté … Il fallait vraiment que l'on ait une conversation tous les deux à ce sujet), c'est tout naturellement que Bella et moi étions répartis ensemble.

Je me garais lentement devant son immeuble et coupai le moteur. Nous restions un moment dans l'habitacle de la voiture, sans rien dire, baigné de lumière par les éclairages publics.

- Voilà … Tentai-je comme pour rompre ce silence trop pesant. Te voilà arrivée.

- Oui, merci.

- Mais de rien. Souris-je.

Il y eu de nouveau ce satané silence alors que je me sentais de nouveau happé par son regard chocolat. J'avais délibérément fermé les fenêtres et son parfum embaumait petit à petit l'intérieur de ma voiture. Je me disais ainsi que si je ne trouvais plus d'autres pitoyables excuses pour la revoir, cette délicieuse odeur serait au moins piégée avec moi un moment. Ça n'était pas comme quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié et que j'aurais pu lui ramener par la suite bien sûr, comme un porte-feuille par exemple … Un porte-feuille? Humm … Peut-être devrais-je lui subtiliser le sien … J'aurais une bonne excuse de la revoir dans ces cas là …

_« Débile ! »_ m'insultai-je.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Ils sont tous géniaux.

- Tu l'es aussi. Lançai-je sans réfléchir.

Elle ne protesta pas mais ne répondit pas non plus, Bella se contenta de camoufler son visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns, observant un point invisible sur la banquette avant de ma Volvo.

Je me tournais légèrement vers elle pour faciliter la conversation, posant ainsi mon bras sur le dossier de son siège. Elle regarda mon bras un instant comme si elle vérifiait qu'il y a avait toujours une issue de secours malgré le fait que je m'étais approché d'elle. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû … Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, j'avais eu envie de m'approcher d'elle...

- Ils t'ont apprécié aussi tu sais, commençai-je captant de nouveau son attention, ça se voyait. Alice n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi joviale avec mes amies féminines.

- Pourquoi? Tu en a beaucoup. Demanda-t-elle surprise, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, ça n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Riais-je.

Bizarrement, nos voix étaient presque éteintes maintenant. Peut-être à cause de cette soudaine proximité entre nous.

- Il est rare de plaire à Rosalie la première fois également.

- Ça n'était pas la première fois, c'est pour ça. Elle se souvenait de moi.

- Ou de l'autre toi.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est cachée au fond de moi. Rosalie à dû le sentir, comme les chiens qui sentent la peur tu sais.

- Attend … Tu viens de comparer Rosalie à … Un chien? Riais-je.

- Non … Non je … Bafouilla Bella, confuse. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis mal exprimée ! Bon sang, ça m'arrive tout le temps !

- Relax, je te taquine ! Lançais-je en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

Bella était rouge de honte.

- Je t'assure que je te faisais marcher. La rassurai-je.

Ma main alla se poser sur le genoux de Bella en signe de réconfort. C'était un geste que je faisais souvent pour Rosalie ou Alice, mais cette fois, ça ne me fit pas le même effet. C'était comme si un courant électrique avait traversé ma paume. Je n'avais pas à me permettre ce genre de familiarité avec Bella, nous n'étions certainement pas assez proche et quand je décelai son trouble, je retirai immédiatement ma main.

- Bon, souffla-t-elle, je vais rentrer … Il est tard.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Souriais-je poliment.

- Merci pour tout.

- Merci à toi. Soufflais-je sur la même ton qu'elle.

J'aurais voulu la garder avec moi dans cette voiture pendant des heures, même si nous avions dû nous taire et faire comme si nous étions invisibles l'un pour l'autre. Juste pour la sentir encore un peu plus près de moi.

Mais Bella sortait déjà de la voiture et je la regardai marcher lentement vers l'entrée du bâtiment avant de remettre le contact …

Juste pour m'assurer qu'elle rentrait bien …

_« C'est certain que 5 mètres de distance entre la voiture et l'entrée, ça représente beaucoup de danger … Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça ! »_

Je me décidais enfin à bouger la voiture, fixant mes yeux sur la route et non pas sur la jeune femme qui s'éloignait à ma droite.

Je me gardais bien d'ouvrir les fenêtres sur tout le trajet … C'était comme si elle était encore là.

_« Délicieux »_, pensais-je en souriant.

_**[10. Heysàtan – Sigur Ros]**_

Quand je rentrai chez moi, Jasper n'était pas encore rentré. Je ne m'attardais que très peu sur ce détail et allais dans ma chambre en fermant la porte juste assez pour avoir une certaine intimité, sans non plus me couper du reste de l'appartement.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, retirant mes chaussures avec mes pieds. Un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur le ventre, je rejouai cette soirée dans ma tête et les bons moments que je venais de vivre. Un sourire paisible se dessina automatiquement sur mon visage. Même si je fixai mon plafond, c'était son visage qui s'imposait à moi. La ligne de sa mâchoire, cet éclat dans son regard quand elle riait, cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours jouer avec ses cheveux, ces phrases qu'elle ne finissait pas toujours mais qui pourtant avaient tout leurs sens … Tout semblait calme et apaisant quand Bella était là. La vie était simple, naturelle … Plus je la côtoyais et plus je me rendais compte que je n'étais jamais rassasié de sa présence, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu croire au départ. Je voulais toujours en apprendre d'avantage sur elle et ça n'était pas si mal en fin de compte.

Peu importe le chaos qui l'avait mis sur ma route, cet accident avait peut-être un but au final. C'était de cette façon que l'univers avait décidé de la faire entrer dans la vie, brutalement, peut-être pour que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la rencontrer. Il y a certaines choses inévitables dans la vie, Bella en faisait surement partie. Elle était là pour que je me réveille et que je ne me fasse pas happer par cette routine dans laquelle je baignais depuis trop longtemps.

Si j'étais certain d'une chose, c'était que Bella faisait partie de ces gens dont on sait, dès le premier regard, que se sont des gens biens. Bella était quelqu'un de bien et l'accueil de ma famille à son égard ne faisait que me conforter d'avantage dans cet idée.

Je ne faisais pas fausse route …

_« C'est bon d'avoir des certitudes parfois … »_

En tournant la tête, je voyais ma guitare posée contre le mur. J'aurais pu jouer, mais ça n'était pas ça dont j'avais réellement envie. J'avais envie de m'exprimer d'une façon plus personnelle encore que la musique. De façon imperceptible pour les autres, quelques choses que personne ne pourrait voir ou entendre. Lentement je m'assis sur mon lit regardant autour de moi comme si cette pièce m'était étrangère.

J'ouvrai un des tiroirs de ma commode et en sortai un petit carnet de cuir noir. Je prenais un stylo et commençais immédiatement à noircir les pages jaunies du vieux carnet. Il fallait que j'écrive tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir depuis le soir de l'accident sous peine d'oublier … Je ne voulais plus oublier …

**POV BELLA**

Je rentrais doucement dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans les couloirs, les autres étudiants devaient soit dormir, soit être sortis. Je retirais mes chaussures et ma veste pour ensuite aller me brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. J'avais cette chance de ne partager ma chambre avec personne et d'avoir une salle de bain, aussi petite fût-elle. Je n'avais pas à aller sur le palier dans les salles d'eaux communes.

Je revenais dans la chambre, ma brosse à dents dans la bouche et appuyais sur le répondeur pour écouter mes messages. La machine se mit en route et je retournais me rincer la bouche.

_« Coucou mon ange, c'est moi … Ton père, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, mais tu dois sûrement étudier donc … Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Appelle-moi. »_

- Charlie... Souris-je en effaçant son message, me promettant de le rappeler demain matin.

_Nouveau message – Aujourd'hui à 23h32 - _

_« Bella, c'est moi … Tu dois déjà être couchée ... »_

_« Jake »_. Songeai-je.

_« J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix, je te prépare une petite surprise … Je t'appelle demain matin. Je t'embrasse »._

Oh Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, tu sais que j'ai horreur des surprises …

_Vous n'avez pas … de nouveau messages._

J'allais me changer pour aller me coucher. Il était déjà 1 heure du matin et j'avais cours à 9 heures demain matin.

Allongée dans mon lit, je repensais aux messages de Charlie et celui de Jacob.

_« Tu dois déjà être couchée ... » - « … tu dois sûrement étudier »_

Parfois, il est étrange de voir comment les gens qui gravitent autour de vous, ceux qui vous connaissent depuis, pour ainsi dire toujours, vous perçoivent. C'est comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que vous soyez d'une certaine façon, éternellement. Comme dans un moule, avec vos habitudes et un rythme de vie bien définit. Comme un robot. Immuable. A Forks, l'image qu'ils avaient tous de moi ne me choquait pas vraiment, mais ici … Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer … J'étouffais …

Je n'avais même pas parlé de l'accident à Jake, pourquoi l'inquiéter inutilement. S'il l'avait su, il aurait tout plaqué - son pauvre salaire et son boulot - pour venir à Seattle.

Ils n'arrêtent pas de me demander comment se passent les cours... On se fiche de savoir comment ils se passent, je suis déjà chanceuse d'en sortir vivante tous les jours. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas ce que je leur réponds, me contentant de l'éternel _« ça va. »,_ passe partout.

Depuis le début de l'année, Seattle grandissait en moi, je grandissais. Je voyais Forks ou même Phoenix avec un tout nouveau regard, avec d'autres perspectives … Le lycée était bel et bien révolu – Je pouvais choisir maintenant qui je serais … Qui je voulais devenir. J'avais de plus en plus peur que Charlie, Jake ou ma même ma mère, me figent à jamais dans l'image qu'ils avaient de moi avant mon départ un an plus tôt.

C'est comme si j'avais accepté d'avoir une certaine personnalité ou quelque chose comme ça, sans raison, juste pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour tout le monde. Mais quand on y pense, comment savoir si c'est vraiment moi? Tout le monde est si pressé de savoir comment ça se passe pour moi ici, mais ce qu'ils attendent en fait, ça n'est pas la réalité mais juste la façon dont c'est censé se passer … parce que si je leur décrivais vraiment la façon dont ça se passe … ça serait un récit vraiment très ennuyeux et sans intérêt.

Je suis quand même obligée de jouer le jeu, n'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde fait?

_« Pourquoi je pense à tout ça ce soir ... »_ Soupirais-je. _« Ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Je suis une personne horrible ! »_

Je m'étouffais sous mon propre oreiller quand mon portable vibra à côté de moi.

_« Passe une bonne nuit. Au plaisir de te revoir très bientôt. Edward. »_

Je souriais intérieurement et tapais rapidement une réponse : _« Dors bien toi aussi »._

J'aimais passer du temps avec Edward aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il était différent de celui dont je me souvenais du lycée. Au moins, avec lui je pouvais développer une autre partie de moi, celle que mes proches ne connaissaient pas, celle que je ne connaissais pas moi-même. La nouvelle moi … Celle que je devenais au contact de nouvelles personnes et testant de nouvelles expériences.

Je ne savais pas encore réellement qui elle était mais j'avais envie de le découvrir. En tout cas, je savais que c'était une personne sociable et plus sûre d'elle, qui savait aussi s'amuser et qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Quand avais-je trouver la force d'agir ainsi, sans cette crainte d'être ... différente ?

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre aura le droit à sa vidéo Bonus et le "petit rapporchement" que certaines languissent sera là également (samedi prochain donc)._

_Je tiens à remercier encore une fois tous ceux qui postent des reviews et plus particulièrement : **Anne **et **twitwijazz **qui n'ont pas de compte FF et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ! MERCI !_

_Le blog est toujours là : **http[:]/seattle-breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/ **_


	4. A Day To Remember

_**[NB : En fin de chapitre, il est FORTEMENT CONSEILLE d'aller écouter le morceau de Nine Inch Nails sur le blog, chanson ajoutant de la profondeur à ce moment. La vidéo Bonus que vous pourrez retrouver en fin de lecture reprend aussi deux versions différentes de ce magnifique morceaux. Dans tous les cas : Bonne Lecture - Blog : http[:]/seattle[-]breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/**_**_]_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE IV :**

**A DAY TO REMEMBER**

_( Une journée Mémorable)_

**POV BELLA**

La journée commençait à peine et déjà les minutes s'allongeaient. Ou était-ce cette stupide horloge au dessus de ma tête? Le rythme régulier de la petite aiguille semblait réguler les battements de mon propre cœur. Commencer par un cours de sociologie à 8h00 du matin, un lundi, c'était inhumain, surtout avec un prof qui semblait être la doublure cascade du père Noël. Comme ma joue paraissait lourde sur ma main, je me tordais le poignet mais il m'était impossible de me redresser.

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Jacob et moi avions eu une de nos discutions interminables sur le fait que, pour nous, les relations longues distances étaient possibles. Ça nous arrivait de temps à autres de douter et en général, une de ces nuits s'en suivait. Une nuit durant laquelle nous nous disions à quel point nous nous aimions et à quel point nous nous manquions l'un à l'autre. Après ça, rassurés, nous allions nous coucher. Mais la nuit dernière je n'avais pas dormi. Après avoir raccroché, une foule de questions avaient bousculées mon esprit, capturant mon sommeil par la même occasion.

C'était la première fois depuis des mois, que je m'étais plus évertuée à rassurer Jake, que de me rassurer moi-même. Je lui avait dit ce qu'il avait voulu entendre car la vérité était qu'hier soir, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de partager une de ces discussions avec lui. J'étais bien ici à Seattle, j'aimais ma nouvelle vie et mon indépendance. Au contraire de Jacob, je ne m'ennuyais pas. J'aurai voulu lui dire toutes ces choses mais je n'avais trouvé pas ça judicieux de lui balancer ma bonne humeur en plein visage alors que, vraisemblablement, lui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. J'avais même prétendu être dans le même état que lui et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais assuré mon rôle à merveille.

Je ne lui avais pas non plus parlé de ma petite crise existentielle, de cette impression que j'avais de changer un peu plus chaque jour, ni de ces questions qui m'empêchaient de dormir la nuit. Je changeais, j'en étais consciente, mais malheureusement je ne pouvais partager ce sentiment avec personne, même pas Jacob. Depuis quand ne me sentais-je plus libre de parler de n'importe quoi avec lui? Je n'aurai su le dire mais la preuve était là : Je changeais. La question était : en quoi? Je n'avais pas encore la réponse mais je savais que je voulais plus, je voulais découvrir, apprendre, voir et sentir autre chose … N'est-ce pas ce à quoi servait université après tout?

- L'hypothèse de Henri Lefebvre, qui envisageait en 1970 une urbanisation totale de la planète, se vérifie de plus en plus. En un siècle, le nombre de citadins au niveau planétaire a en effet été multiplié par douze. La moitié de la population mondiale réside dans une ville, soit près de trois milliards de personnes. Les raisons de ces changements? Interrogeait le professeur.

- L'ennui … Soufflai-je en mitraillant cette maudite horloge.

- C'est censé être drôle mademoiselle Swan?

Je me redressai d'un bon sous l'œil réprobateur de mon professeur.

- Je … Non … Humm …

_« Réfléchi … Réfléchi ... »_

- Si vous développez peut-être comprendrions-nous votre point de vue. A moins que vous n'en ayez aucun d'utile à faire partager à cette classe.

Je grimaçais. Était-ce une insulte à mon intelligence? Lui restait là, à me dévisager avec ses yeux de merlan frit … Incroyable, le père Noël me passait un savon … Je refrénai un sourire en imaginant le tableau.

- Bien continuons. Finit-il par dire en retournant à son cours.

Je soupirai et décidais de me mettre au travail malgré le manque d'intérêt flagrant que j'avais pour ce cours.

- Jolie performance. Souffla quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Je sursautais en découvrant cette personne.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je viens t'enlever.

- Je te demande pardon? Chuchotai-je.

- Prend tes affaires, on s'en va.

- Humm, je m'éclaircissais la gorge, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis légèrement occupée là.

- Oh si peu … Répondit-il en secouant la tête avec un petit air faussement sérieux.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Quand il me regardait ainsi, aussi intensément, c'était comme s'il essayait de me persuader de faire ce qu'il disait sans que je puisse faire quoique se soit pour l'en empêcher, comme s'il m'hypnotisait d'un simple regard. Bien sûr il me sourit juste après, me voyant hésiter à sa proposition et déjà je sentais mes barrières céder. Pourquoi étais-je si sensible à ce genre de détails s'agissant d'Edward? J'étais une adulte maintenant et j'espérai avoir dépassé le stade des hormones en feu à présent. Il faut croire qu'il y avait toujours une exception à la règle, mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette exception se soit personnifié d'une façon si délicieuse.

- C'est un cours important … Tentai-je.

- Oui très, tu le rattraperas. Me lançait-il calmement avec toujours ce même sourire craquant qui aurait bientôt raison de ma volonté, déjà précaire, d'étudier à sociologie.

- Où on va?

- Tu le sauras si tu quittes cet amphi immédiatement.

- Pourquoi je le ferais humm? Sourirai-je en me prenant au jeu.

Et à cet instant, il rapprocha son visage du mien si bien que j'eus un petit mouvement de recul instinctif. Il était si près que ses lèvres paraissaient occuper la moitié de son visage. Je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent la ligne parfaite de sa bouche, si fine mais tellement … Délicate …

- Parce qu'Alice attend depuis 5 bonnes minutes maintenant et que si tu ne viens pas avec nous, elle viendra te chercher en personne et je t'assure qu'elle sera beaucoup moins discrète que moi.

Son souffle frais avait balayé mon visage quand il avait parlé... C'est la dernière sensation agréable que j'eus avant d'imaginer Alice débarquer tel un ouragan en plein milieu de mon cours … Je grimaçais et comme s'il avait vu la même chose que moi à travers mes yeux, Edward se mit à rire. Sans plus attendre, je ramassais mes affaires et nous quittions discrètement l'amphithéâtre.

Une fois dehors, je prenais conscience qu'il faisait un temps magnifique dehors, même s'il faisait toujours un peu frais.

- Je ne connais personne dans ce cours, réalisai-je, comment je vais faire pour le rattraper? Lançais-je en suivant Edward qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du campus.

- J'ai eu le père Noël aussi l'année passée, je te passerai mes notes.

- Toi aussi tu trouves? M'exclamais-je en protégeant mon visage du soleil.

- Tu plaisantes ! T'as vu sa barbe?

- C'est exactement ça ! Riais-je.

Après s'être découvert cette passion commune pour ce pauvre prof de sociologie, Edward et moi échangions un regard, celui de deux personnes qui apprennent encore à se connaître et qui se découvrent les points communs les plus improbables du monde. Celui de deux amis en devenir, même si je n'avais plus aucun doute là dessus, tant que nous restions amis et que j'arrivais à faire taire mon cerveau. Chose qui n'était pas si facile quand il me regardait ainsi, avec une telle sincérité dans le regard. Je me sentais en sécurité quand il me couvait ainsi du regard, protégée. Ce regard chaleureux était souvent accompagné d'un petit sourire qui entrainait le mien. Encore une des réactions incontrôlables de mon corps.

Nous nous rendions compte au même moment que nous n'avions plus rien dit depuis de longues secondes et, aussi naturellement que ça, nous nous mettions à rire.

- Et bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien pendant que d'autres rôtissent au soleil ! Marmonna Alice devant nous. Je t'avais dit qu'elle viendrait. Lança-t-elle fièrement à Edward qui ignorait la remarque de sa sœur.

Alice et Jasper nous attendaient à l'avant d'un cabriolet rouge rutilant devant lequel je restai sans voix. Même si je n'étais pas amatrice de belles voitures, il fallait bien admettre que celle-ci était à couper le souffle.

- A qui vous avez volé cette voiture?

- Rose nous la prête. Montez ! Nous ordonna Alice qui faisait déjà rugir le moteur. Mon dieu, j'adore cette voiture ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Jasper abaissa son siège pour qu'Edward et moi puissions passer derrière. Prévenant, Edward m'avait tendu la main au moment où je me hissais à l'arrière.

- Après je prend le volant. Bouda Jasper qui avait autant envie de conduire le bolide qu'Alice.

- On a dit au 40ème kilomètres !

- 40 kilomètres? M'exclamai-je.

- Jazz ferme ta portière ! Lui commanda Alice qui fermait automatiquement les portes comme pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir.

Elle s'engageait aussitôt dans la circulation.

- Vous comptez m'emmenez où comme ça ?

- On part en randonnée ma belle ! Lança fièrement Alice.

- Tu rigoles j'espère. J'ai l'endurance d'une cacahuète quand il s'agit de marcher Alice !

- Bella Relax !

Jasper se retournait vers moi pour me sourire.

- Tu vas voir tu vas adorer.

- Oui, fais pas la rabat-joie. Surenchérissait Alice. On a une heure de route, profite de la balade.

Je soupirais en me calant au fond de mon siège quand je remarquai Edward à côté de moi qui se retenait de rire. Je lui donnai un violent coup de coude qui ne fit que déclencher son hilarité.

- Tu veux bien me dire où on va au moins? Mendiai-je.

- Au Northwest Trek Park à 80 kilomètres d'ici, près de Tacoma. C'est une sorte de réserve naturelle dans laquelle on peut se balader, profiter du lac ou voir des bisons.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Oh, il y a des lynx aussi... Sourit-il en lisant la méfiance dans mes yeux.

- Moi tout ce que j'y ais vu, se sont ces satanés ratons-laveurs ! Ajoutait Jasper.

- Pardonne Jazz, il a peur des mignons petits ratons ! Se moquait Alice.

- Hey ! Ils ne m'aiment pas non plus ! Se défendit ce dernier.

- C'est un endroit magnifique. Plus jeunes, on n'y allait souvent en famille avec mes parents. Continua Edward.

- Je viens de passer les 3 derniers étés de ma vie à Forks et vous me trainez en forêt?

Edward se mit à rire.

- Garde l'esprit ouvert jeune citadine, une fois que tu auras vu le parc, tu ne voudras plus jamais repartir.

- Je pense que je viens de trouver la réponse à la question que le prof m'a posée tout à l'heure … Soufflai-je en croisant les bras, regardant les voitures défiler sur la route.

Je prenai un air blasé mais intérieurement je souriais. J'étais heureuse qu'ils m'emmènent avec eux dans ce parc qu'ils aimaient tant. Le simple fait d'entendre le rire amusé d'Edward derrière mon épaule, me donnait envie de sourire à cette journée qui n'avait rien de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer en me levant ce matin. J'allais de surprises en surprises depuis que les Cullen avaient décidé de me sortir de mon train train quotidien et ça n'était pas pour me déplaire.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regardait les voitures défiler à côté de nous, une main dans ses cheveux, avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Nous ne parlions pas, bien que j'entende vaguement les voix de Jazz et Alice discutant entre eux à l'avant. A vrai dire en regardant ma voisine de droite, je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur les reflets roux et caramel que ses cheveux prenaient quand les rayons de soleil les balayaient. Le vent les secouaient dans tous les sens et Bella repoussait régulièrement les mèches qui lui entravaient le visage. Ce geste, je le décomposait comme s'il était au ralenti. D'abord ses cheveux caressaient ses joues, puis sa bouche, elle levait lentement la main pour s'en saisir et les ramener en arrière. Enfin, sa main retraçait la courbe de son cou.

J'aurai tracé le même parcours si j'avais souhaité l'embrasser...

Quand cette pensée traversait mon esprit, je détournai les yeux. A chaque fois que je me rendais compte des erreurs que je commettais, même si elles n'appartenaient qu'à mon imagination, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en ressentir de la culpabilité et une certaine honte. Je ne posais plus les yeux sur elle de tout le voyage...

Je pense m'être assoupi un moment car en reprenant mes esprits, Jasper était au volant et nous arrivions au parc. Déjà Jasper se garait et les filles sortaient de la voiture en s'étirant.

- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? Se moqua Jasper alors que je me décidai à sortir de la voiture.

Mon colocataire me lançait un drôle de regard que je ne soutenais pas, préférant rejoindre Alice et Bella.

- Bienvenue à Northwest Trek Park, nous annonça la femme à l'entrée, profitez-bien de votre journée et rappelez-vous, il est interdit de nourrir les animaux.

Je nous prenais 4 billets. Bella et moi entrions les premiers dans l'enceinte du parc, les deux autres sur nos talons.

- Attend, c'était pas des blagues? S'inquiétait Bella. Il y a vraiment toutes sortes de bestioles ici?

- Seulement celles qui dévorent les humains ! Plaisantai-je.

Bella me faisait un sourire pincé, les mains enfoncées dans les poches arrières de son jeans. Elle regardait autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un bison la charge à tout moment. Je ne pu me retenir d'exploser de rire.

- Profites Bella, ce parc est immense. On aura déjà de la chance si on voit un écureuil !

- Tant que c'est pas un raton-laveur ! Ajoutait Jasper en arrivant entre nous, nous prenant tous les deux par les épaules.

- Il faut que te me racontes cette histoire de raton. Lui dit Bella en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Mouais, hésitait Jasper, un jour peut-être.

Alice et moi, au courant de l'histoire, rions doucement alors que Jasper nous fusillait du regard. Jasper partait quelque pas devant nous en soupirant et je captais le regard qu'échangeaient ma sœur et Bella. Alice lui souffla doucement : _« je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure » _et Bella acquiesçait discrètement.

- On fait le circuit en tram? Lançait Jasper en se retournant vers notre trio, marchant à reculons.

- Non ! Souffla Alice comme une petite fille boudeuse. Je vais faire le tour à pied moi !

- Oh vous les filles et vos envies de marcher …. Soupira Jasper.

- Elle a raison, on est là pour la journée, autant faire le grand tour. Dis-je en me rangeant du côté de ma sœur. Bella n'a jamais vu le parc en plus.

- Génial ! S'exclamait ma sœur en me prenant par le bras (pour une fois qu'elle ne se rangeait pas du côté de Jasper).

- Comme vous voulez, commença Jasper en haussant les épaules, mais je vous préviens, arrivé au lac, je m'étale par terre et je bouge plus !

- Fais pas le bébé ! Lança ma sœur.

- Oh toi la boudeuse tais-toi.

Alice lui tira la langue.

- Ça te va à toi Bella? M'enquis-je.

- C'est vous les guides, je vous suis. Sourit-elle.

Ma sœur la saisie par le bras de l'autre côté et nous empruntions le sentier de gauche indiqué : _« Walking Tour »._

Le parc offrait près de neuf kilomètres de balade à travers la nature où les sentiers pédestres se disputait l'espace avec les cours d'eau qui coulaient tous vers leur point culminant : le lac. La brochure disait que les visiteurs pouvaient y rencontrer des ours, des loups, des loutres ou encore des lynx mais en vérité, tout était si grand que les animaux avaient mieux à faire que de longer les sentiers touristiques. Il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux que nous n'avions pas l'habitude de croiser en ville, pourtant pas si éloignée que ça. On avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un autre monde ici.

Bella s'arrêta un instant pour admirer cette prairie entourée de la montagne, ce petit coin de paradis inondé de soleil, jonché de violettes et d'herbe verte. J'arrivais derrière elle et admirait aussi le paysage.

- C'est magnifique. Souffla-t-elle.

- Ça l'est c'est vrai. Répondis-je en posant les yeux sur elle.

Son regard croisa le mien et nous nous sourions. Elle me tendit sa bouteille d'eau et nous rejoignons doucement les deux autres plus en avant.

Un peu plus loin, Bella s'arrêta à nouveau, pivotant sur elle même.

- Tu veux faire une pause. M'enquis-je.

- Tu as entendu? Dit-elle en regardant dans les buissons, retenant ses cheveux comme pour y voir plus clair.

- Entendu quoi?

Un léger craquement se fit entendre.

- Ça ! Souffla-t-t-elle. C'était quoi?

- C'est rien, c'est sûrement le vent.

- Non, c'est autre chose. J'en suis sur.

Le craquement recommença.

- T'essaies de me faire peur là? Demandais-je en souriant. Il faut plus que des craquements de bois pour que je ...

- Chuuttt !

Et juste comme ça, alors que je me demandais quel tour elle essayait de me jouer, une petite boule de poils grise et noire avec de petits yeux ronds, sortit des buissons pour s'aventurer sur le sentier. Bella et moi restions sans voix, arrêtant presque de respirer. Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle alors qu'elle mettait un genoux à terre comme pour ne pas effrayer l'animal qui grattait et reniflait le sol à la recherche de nourriture.

- C'est pas croyable, chuchota-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, il est trop mignon. T'as vu ça.

Automatiquement, je me mettais au même niveau qu'elle pour observer l'animal. Elle s'empara lentement de son sac et en sortit en paquet de biscuits. Je la regardai faire amusé.

- Tu avais tout prévu?

- Quoi ça? C'est mon déjeuner.

- Très équilibré, bravo. La taquinai-je.

- Tais-toi un peu tu veux.

Elle émiettait quelques biscuits et les lançait sur le sol. D'abord effrayé l'animal eu un mouvement de recul puis, la curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence, il commença à manger. Bella regardait ce spectacle telle une petite fille émerveillée devant le raton-laveur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

- Tu sais qu'on a pas le droit de donner à manger aux animaux. Lui rappelai-je.

- Tu vas me dénoncer?

Je me répondais pas, me contentant de lui sourire.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Lança-t-elle fièrement avec un petit sourire.

Lentement elle tendit la main vers le raton qui continuait à s'approcher de nous.

- Fais attention.

Au bout de quelques instants, le raton visiblement habitué à la présence de l'homme, vint lui manger dans la main. Bella en profita pour l'attraper. Le petit raton se débattit légèrement pour s'enfuir mais Bella en avait décidé autrement et l'embarquait rapidement avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Lançai-je en la suivant. Le cacher sous ton lit?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Cullen ! Il faut seulement que je trouve Jasper !

J'arrêtais un instant de marcher en découvrant son plan diabolique.

- Oh, tu es forte ! Très forte. Riais-je.

Elle se contenta de me sourire, tenant l'animal à bout de bras pour ne pas se faire griffer et bientôt nous retrouvions les deux autres. Alice fut la première à découvrir l'animal. Elle poussa un petit cri à mi chemin entre la surprise et l'adoration mais je lui faisais signe de se taire, ce qu'elle fit en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Alice avait également compris où Bella voulait en venir quand elle la vit se diriger droit vers Jasper qui observait tranquillement le paysage. Je restais en arrière avec Alice, me retenant tout comme elle de ne pas rire. Fièrement Bella fonçait vers Jasper sans aucune hésitation.

- Hey Jazz ! Lança-t-elle une fois juste derrière lui.

- Hum?

Quand il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le raton, son visage se décomposa et il hurla comme une fillette, déclenchant nos rires sadiques par la même occasion.

- Bon sang! Bella ! Hurla-t-il.

Le pauvre raton réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de Bella et couru se réfugier de l'autre côté alors que Jasper lui, était déjà à cent mètres devant nous, encore sous le choc.

- C'est malin, tu lui as fait peur ! Constata Bella.

- C'est moi qui lui ais fait peur à ta bestiole de l'enfer !

- Ma quoi? Riait Bella.

- Oh Jazz' ça va? Demanda Alice soucieuse, riant toujours.

- Oh non, ça ne marchera pas la petite voix compatissante miss Cullen, je sais que tu marches avec elle ! Fit-il en désignant méchamment Bella.

- Pardon Jasper ! S'excusa Bella, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

- Essaies sans rire aux larmes la prochaine fois que tu fais des excuses à quelqu'un ça sera plus convainquant peut-être ! Rétorqua celui-ci. Je m'en vais bande de traitres !

Jasper partit loin devant nous, sans pour autant que ça ne nous donne envie d'arrêter de rire, bien au contraire.

- Oh allez pardon, cria Bella en le suivant, raconte moi l'histoire du raton aller !

- Tu peux toujours courir !

- Oh allez Jasper, s'il-te-plait !

Alice et moi nous regardions d'un air entendu. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et nous les rejoignions à notre rythme. Bizarrement au bout de quelques mètres, nous n'entendions plus ni les jurons de Jasper, ni les supplications de Bella. Les deux venaient de disparaître derrière une rangée de sapins. Quand ma sœur et moi réussissions à nous frayer un chemin au travers, nous restions scotchés devant la beauté que nous avions devant nous : Le lac.

- Les amis, lança Jasper en prenant Bella par les épaules, bienvenue au paradis.

_**[11/ The Cranberries – Dreams ]**_

Et ça l'était ...

Alice partit devant pour rejoindre les deux autres qui s'aventuraient déjà sur la pelouse verte spécialement aménagé devant le lac. Des dizaines de personnes profitaient déjà du soleil, étalant leurs serviettes au bord de l'eau. Les enfants jouaient au ballon, les chiens courraient après le bâton que leur maitre leur avait lancé, tout avait l'air si paisible ici.

L'eau reflétait la couleur des montagnes devant nous, le soleil était au zénith jouant sur la vaguelette, même si la température ne dépassait pas les 20° dehors, tout le monde aurait été tenté de s'y baigner.

J'allais les rejoindre pour pic-niquer, évidement Alice avait tout prévu : Couverture, sandwichs, bouteilles d'eau fraiches et soda. Je ne l'avais même pas vu transporter tout ça. Je m'asseyais à côté de Bella qui discutait déjà avec ma sœur en dégustant son sandwich végétarien. Comment diable Alice savait ça? Même moi je ne savais pas que Bella était végétarienne ! Je commençais à comprendre que le plan «_ Amies pour la vie »_ avait bel et bien démarrer et j'essayai de ne pas trop penser que, comme toujours, Alice avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi.

_« Arrête ta jalousie … C'est ta sœur ... »_

Après avoir manger, Jasper et moi faisions une partie de frisbee dans l'herbe pendant que ces dames digéraient tranquillement au soleil. C'était une journée idéale, parfaite même. J'espérai secrètement qu'elle plaise à Bella.

**POV BELLA**

Qui aurait cru qu'à l'approche du mois de décembre le soleil puisse vous réchauffer à ce point. Ça n'était ni étouffant ni trop brulant, ça faisait simplement du bien. C'était dans ces moments là que je me rendais compte que parfois, la chaleur de Phoenix avait du bon.

- Arf, j'ai trop mangé ! Se plaignit Alice allongée à côté de moi.

- Tu plaisantes? Tu n'as même pas fini ton sandwich.

- J'ai plus l'habitude de manger le midi...

- Oh, j'oubliais …. Tu es mannequin …

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Souffla lascivement Alice.

Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise de sa réponse sans pour autant savoir si j'étais en droit de poser plus de questions.

- Alors, je vais avoir le droit de connaître la fameuse histoire du raton-laveur ou pas?

Alice rit, nostalgique, revivant certainement l'histoire à travers ses paupières closes.

- Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, quand on était gamin. Nous étions tous les trois en camp de vacances un été, « _le Raccoons _». C'était un endroit en pleine nature un peu comme ici, où il y avait des élevages de ratons. La région en était infestée. Le principe du camp était de nous responsabiliser en nous chargeant de s'occuper des animaux à tour de rôle, selon les groupes.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête en souriant d'avantage.

- Edward et moi étions de vraies têtes de mules à cette époque et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour faire souffrir ce pauvre Jasper. Il était tout timide à l'époque et il avait beaucoup de mal à se retrouver avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme ça. M'étonnai-je.

- Il n'a pas eu une enfance très facile tu sais. Il n'y pas eu la chance de grandir dans une famille comme la nôtre, même s'il était à maison dès que possible. Il s'est bien rattrapé cela-dit. Riait-elle.

Je méditais un instant ces nouvelles informations et Alice en profitait pour continuer son histoire.

- Un soir, Edward et moi avions voulu piégé Jasper dans son sommeil. On s'était rejoint après le couvre-feu pour capturer trois ratons dans les enclos et nous les avions mis dans le lit de Jasper qui ne s'est même pas réveillé. Le lendemain matin, quand il a levé les couvertures, il a découvert les ratons-laveurs, deux d'entre eux en tout cas – on a jamais su où était partit le troisième - enroulés autour de ses jambes entrain de faire leur petites affaires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Nous partions d'un rire franc toutes les deux.

- Depuis ce jour, Jasper déteste les ratons, il dit que se sont les animaux les plus pervers du monde !

- C'est horrible cette histoire, riais-je, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit quand il a découvert que c'était vous?

- Oh, ça il ne le sait pas !

- Quoi?

- Et tu es tenue au secret Mademoiselle Swan ! S'il apprend ça, il va m'en vouloir à mort !

- Et ça serait un gros problème pour toi humm? Lançai-je subtilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Bah, je haussais les épaules, toi et Jasper vous êtes … Tu sais, proches.

Je plaçais un sourire plein de sous-entendus qu'Alice ignora complètement.

- Hey, ça te dirai de marcher un peu, me demanda-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds, ça nous fera digérer.

- Si tu veux.

Je regardais vers Edward et Jasper.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils sont trop absorbés par leur match pour se rendre compte que nous ne sommes plus là.

C'est ainsi que nous partions marcher elle et moi autour du lac, à l'abri des arbres. Je prenais conscience que c'était la première fois qu'Alice et moi étions seules. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis très longtemps, mais elle faisait partie de ces gens avec qui vous êtes toujours à l'aise. C'était rassurant d'une certaine façon. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais me sortir sa remarque de tout à l'heure de l'esprit.

- Alice?

- Hum? Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Peut-être que je me mêle un peu de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu t'épanouisses dans ton travail.

Elle perdait immédiatement son sourire. C'était la première fois que je voyais Alice … Ne pas sourire.

- Peut-être que je me trompe ! Ajoutai-je rapidement comme une excuse. Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Non, non ne t'excuse pas.

Elle soupirait en regardant droit devant elle, tout en continuant à marcher.

- Si tu as cette impression c'est que je ne suis pas exactement certaine d'avoir encore un travail.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher.

- Comment ça?

Elle alla s'assoir sur une pierre à l'ombre des feuilles et je l'accompagnais, attendant qu'elle s'explique, si toutefois elle comptait le faire.

- Tu sais Bella, le monde du mannequinat est bien moins glamour que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Les palettes et les flashs … Tout ça, disons que ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

- Et la partie immergée? Demandai-je timidement.

Alice hésita quelques secondes.

- Elle n'est pas jolie à voir. Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

Elle avait l'air si triste sur l'instant que j'aurai voulu la prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'en fit rien. Son regard scruta de nouveau l'horizon et elle continua :

- J'étais tellement heureuse au début d'avoir décroché ce contrat, se souvint-elle rêveuse, j'ai toujours été une accroc de la mode tu sais.

- J'avais deviné. Soufflai-je en souriant légèrement, me souvenant de celle que j'avais croisé à l'époque du lycée.

- Alors quand ils sont venus me chercher après le lycée, c'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. J'avais 18 ans, j'étais naïve … Ils m'avaient promis tant de choses. La fortune, la célébrité, les magazines et tout ça en un claquement de doigts.

- Et ça n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh si, c'était vrai …

- Alors, qu'est-ce que …

- Il y a toujours un revers à la médailles, je suppose. J'ai découvert un monde tellement chaotique également. Un monde où la dictature des calories est la reine. J'avais sans arrêt des remarques sur mon poids, comme quoi j'étais trop ronde.

- Trop ronde? M'exclamai-je. Excuse-moi Alice mais tu es loin de l'être.

- Je sais ça. Maintenant en tout cas, mais à l'époque … Je voyais toutes ces filles autour de moi, qui avaient eu exactement la même chance et qui faisait tout pour la garder. Elles ne semblaient pas souffrir de tout ça. Je faisais des régimes à répétition, je ne mangeais plus que de la salade et je buvais trois litres d'eau citronnée par jour parce qu'un médecin de l'agence m'avait dit que ça brulait les colories plus vite.

Il y avait un certain dégoût dans sa voix quand elle parlait des personnes de cette agence.

- Je maigrissais, mais pour eux, ça n'était jamais assez. A la fin, je passais des journées entières sans rien avaler et évidement, il m'arrivait de m'évanouir. Personne ne s'en inquiétait bien sûr, quoi de plus normal dans une agence de mannequins, ça arrivait sans arrêt. Un verre d'eau, un peu plus d'air frais sur le shooting et on retournait au travail.

Au fur et à mesure de son histoire, une boule me serrait la gorge. Je n'imaginais pas Alice, celle que je connaissais aujourd'hui, ayant accepté tout ça. Elle était si forte … Du moins, en apparence … Elle faisait preuve d'un tel détachement en me racontant tout ça.

- Un jour en pleine séance d'essayages, j'ai fondu en larmes, continuait-elle avec un sourire presque nostalgique. Quoique je fasse, je n'étais jamais au niveau. C'est là qu'elle m'a trouvé, Thérésa. Elle était dans le métier depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et comparée aux autres, elle paraissait... humaine je pense que c'est le mot approprié …

Alice prit un instant avant de continuer.

- Alors je lui ai tout raconté, elle m'a écouté et m'a réconforté. On est devenue amies. Je lui ai demandé conseil. Je voulais connaître son secret pour être si mince et, qui plus est, en bonne santé. C'était mon modèle, cette fille avait toujours la pêche, elle n'était jamais à cours d'énergie, une vraie pile électrique.

- C'est l'effet que tu me fais souvent. Soufflai-je avec un petit sourire.

Alice me sourit tristement et poursuivit.

- Elle m'a donné la recette de son bonheur, ses pilules miracles qui, selon elle, coupaient la faim et qui brûlaient les calories en même temps. D'après elle on pouvait passer deux jours sans manger, sans que cela ne pose aucun problème.

Au début j'ai refusé de la prendre mais voyant que je n'y arrivais pas, j'ai fini par accepter.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?

- Ensuite tout était parfait ! Souriait-elle, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Je n'avais plus de problèmes avec la nourriture, les contrats pleuvaient, je me sentais bien, en forme et pleine d'énergie, tout à l'image de Thérésa. On a fait le tour du monde toutes les deux, C'était parfait, la carrière que j'avais toujours voulu … Mon rêve grâce à de petites gélules. Que demander de plus?

- C'était quoi ces gélules? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Un dérivé moins agressif d'amphétamines.

- De la drogue?

- En gros oui.

- Comment tu t'en es rendue compte?

Alice s'arrêta de parler. Je voyais sa mâchoire se contracter comme si elle retenait quelque chose de douloureux à l'intérieur d'elle-même. J'avalai doucement ma salive, contractant automatiquement mes muscles, comme si je savais que la fin de l'histoire allait être tragique.

- Deux ans après avoir commencé à en prendre régulièrement. Je suis rentrée chez Thérésa, elle m'hébergeait à ce moment là, même si j'avais déjà les moyens d'acheter n'importe quelle villa prisée dans les hauteurs de la ville. Nous étions inséparables. La police était là...

Je vis son petit poing délicat se refermer sur son jean, traduisant la peine qu'elle avait. Machinalement, je me rapprochai d'elle alors qu'elle continuait son récit :

- Au début, ils m'ont empêché d'entrer mais un des directeurs de l'agence qui était là m'a reconnu et je suis entrée. Thérésa venait de faire une overdose. Il s'est avéré qu'elle prenait ce poison depuis bien plus longtemps et en plus grosse quantité que ce que je pensais. Ma seule véritable amie là bas venait de mourir.

- Alice, soufflai-je tremblante, c'est …

- C'était la réalité de Hollywood, me coupa-t-elle sévèrement, je me suis effondrée. Le directeur m'a remise sur pied en me priant sans ménagement de retourner travailler. Je venais d'obtenir les contrats de Thérésa.

Elle me regardait dans les yeux et je pouvais y lire toute la colère qu'elle ressentait. Elle en tremblait encore.

- Tu te rends compte? J'ai obtenu une promotion sur le dos de mon amie décédée... Je me suis faite horreur … J'ai refusé de continuer mais j'avais signé un contrat. Dans le business, un contrat c'est l'équivalent de ta propre vie. Si tu le casses, tu es finie. Toujours est-il qu'après la mort de Thérésa, j'étais physiquement incapable de travailler. Je pleurais tout le temps, j'avais même du mal à me lever le matin.

- C'est normal, la rassurai-je, qui n'aurait pas réagi ainsi?

- Eux. Ils m'ont faite interner dans un hôpital pendant un mois pour dépression nerveuse.

- Pardon? Mais, ils n'ont pas le droit de t'obliger à …

- Ils ne m'ont pas obligé Bella,me coupa-t-elle gentiment, j'étais d'accord. Je devais me reposer, j'étais à bout de force et ça m'a aussi permis de me sevrer de cette pourriture de cachets.

Je restais sans voix devant le courage dont elle avait fait preuve.

- Et ensuite?

- J'étais perdue et j'avais trop honte pour retourner chez mes parents, alors je suis retourné travailler. Mais après Thérésa, tout ce que je voyais autour de moi c'était la mort. Je voyais ces adolescentes d'à peine 15 ans qui se nourrissaient à la cocaïne et ses dirigeants que se faisaient de l'argent sur leurs vies … Alors il y a quelques semaines, je me suis enfuie. J'ai tout plaqué et je suis arrivée à Seattle.

Un grand silence s'installa autour de nous ensuite, j'avais l'impression que même les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter. Alice essuya rapidement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. J'étais tétanisée. Nous ne bougions plus, regardant fixement le lac. C'est tout naturellement que je pris la main d'Alice, posée sur son genoux, dans la mienne. Elle la serra fort et je lui rendais la même étreinte. Elle venait de partager un de ses plus lourds secrets avec moi sans trop que je sache pourquoi elle m'avait choisie. A cet instant, elle et moi étions liées, j'avais de l'empathie pour Alice et l'horreur qu'elle avait dû vivre.

- Hey ! Vous êtes là ! Lança Jasper en arrivant au loin accompagné d'Edward.

- Ne dis rien à Edward d'accord. Me chuchota Alice en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de rejoindre les garçons.

- C'est pas possible ! On vous laisse 5 petites minutes et vous êtes perdus ! S'exclama Alice qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Comment faisait-elle ça? Avait-elle un bouton sur lequel appuyer pour passer, en un éclair, d'un extrême à l'autre? Moi j'étais encore complètement retournée. Je me levais à mon tour quand Edward venait jusqu'à moi.

- ça va? Me demanda-t-il légèrement suspicieux en voyant ma tête.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi?

- Qu'est-ce que ma sœur a bien pu te raconter de honteux sur moi pour que tu fasses cette tête ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Rien du tout, rassure-toi, on discutait entre filles c'est tout.

- N'en dis pas plus, ça ne me regarde pas. Sourit-il.

Je devais admettre que sa bonne humeur me réconfortait un peu. Alice elle semblait déjà avoir tout évacué de son organisme. Elle riait avec Jasper, juste devant nous. Son histoire planait encore autour de moi comme les restes d'un cauchemar qui m'aurait réveillé en sursaut.

- Dis, si tu n'en as pas marre du clan Cullen, on va manger chez Rosalie et Emmett ce soir. Tu es invitée si tu le souhaites.

- Oh je sais pas, vous êtes tous en famille, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, lança Alice en revenant vers nous, tu fais partie de la bande maintenant. Viens.

J'hésitais encore.

- J'insiste. Dit-elle en me prenant par la main, la serrant dans la sienne.

Son regard fixé dans le mien ne me laissait pas d'autre choix.

- Bien d'accord. Souriais-je.

- Parfait. Répondit Edward.

**POV EDWARD**

Le soir venu, après le diner, j'étais de corvée de vaisselle. Nous venions de passer une superbe journée tous ensemble et au retour, Bella s'était endormie sur mon épaule. Son parfum m'avait chatouillé les narines tout le long du trajet et pour faire simple, cette fragrance me mettait dans tout mes états. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à stopper mon esprit quand il s'agissait de Bella et il fallait bien admettre maintenant que j'éprouvais une certaines attirance envers elle. Attirance que je me gardais bien de divulguer à qui que se soit. C'était mon obsession personnelle et passagère que je m'efforçais de contrôler au mieux. Avec un peu de persévérance, je comptais bien la faire disparaître.

- Alors ça frotte?

Rosalie vint se placer dos au plan de travail, un verre de vin rouge à la main, pendant que je finissais ma corvée.

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Depuis quand tu craques sur Bella?

L'assiette que j'étais entrain de laver faillit me glisser des mains.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Bah voyons …

- Je t'assure Rosalie, Bella et moi nous sommes juste amis et ça restera comme ça.

- Par la force des choses oui...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle buvait une gorgée avant de continuer.

- Elle ne parle pas souvent de son copain … Jacob c'est ça?

- Arrête Rose, soufflai-je, je sais où tu veux en venir mais c'est pas la peine.

- Hum hum.

- Je t'assure, je prenais un chiffon pour m'essuyer les mains. Elle est heureuse dans son couple, tant mieux pour elle, ça me va ! J'en suis heureux.

Rosalie eu un petit rictus disant _« C'est ça, prend moi pour une débile »_, mais elle n'ajouta rien cependant. Elle finit son verre d'une traite et me le posa dans l'évier avec un petit sourire.

- T'en a oublié un.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

- Sympa … Très sympa … Soupirai-je en la fusillant du regard.

Je me retournais en soupirant vers l'évier.

- T'aurai au moins pu rincer ton verre avant de me le poser dans l'évier !

- Oh pardon, je suis désolée.

Je faisais volte-face en reconnaissant la voix de Bella dans mon dos. Elle faisait déjà demi-tour.

- Non non, c'est pas à toi que je disais ça. Reviens, je t'en prie. Dis-je poliment.

- T'es sûr? Parce que je peux quand même le rincer. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Donne moi ça ! Répondis-je en le prenant le verre des mains, encore embarrassé qu'elle m'ait surpris entrain de râler.

Je commençai à nettoyer son verre et Bella s'adossait au plan de travail à côté de moi. Pendant un moment nous ne disions rien et j'en profitais pour l'observer du coin de l'œil.

- Ça va? Tu passes une bonne soirée?

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Tu sais avec la balade et le reste.

- Le reste.

Je m'essuyais à nouveau les mains.

- Je suis restée une bonne partie de la nuit au téléphone avec Jake alors …

Elle finissait sa phrase en haussant les épaules comme si elle était mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet avec moi. Pour faire disparaître cette impression, je me forçais à demander plus de détails.

- Dispute?

- Non, pas du tout. Il avait juste besoin de m'entendre. Ça lui a fait du bien.

- Pas à toi?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Je sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules à mon tour, tu ne parles que de ce que Jacob ressentait, pas de ce que toi tu ressentais donc … Je me posais juste la question.

Bella me fixa un instant comme si la réponse à ma question pouvait être écrite sur mon front.

- Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas. M'excusai-je.

- C'est rien …

Elle prit un moment avant de continuer.

- Pour être franche, sur le moment … Je ne me suis pas posée la question.

- Tu fais souvent ça?

- De quoi?

- T'oublier.

Une fois de plus, elle restait sans voix. Comme coupée dans son élan. J'aurai pu m'excuser de ma franchise encore une fois mais je n'en fis rien. Je trouvais ça injuste de ne jamais savoir ce que Bella pensait réellement. Elle semblait toujours se soucier de savoir ce que les gens autour d'elle voulaient ou ressentaient, mais je commençais à me demander si quelqu'un s'en était déjà soucié d'elle.

Nous nous regardions en silence pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un gros bruit sourd nous fasse sursauter tous les deux. Emmett venait de donner un coup dans la porte pour nous interpeller.

- Le film va commencer.

Il repartait aussitôt. Bella et moi échangions un rapide sourire avant de rejoindre le salon.

Tout le monde était déjà installé sur les canapés autour de la télé. Seul l'éclairage bleuté de l'écran éclairait la pièce. Je remarquais qu'Alice était déjà près de Jasper. Je ne pu m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Cette fois, Jasper n'avait même pas essayé de me faire enrager. Ils étaient simplement naturel. Il avait son bras sur l'accoudoir derrière Alice qui faisait tranquillement passer le saladier de pop-corn à Rosalie. Personne ne semblait se formaliser de leur étrange proximité à part moi. J'allais m'assoir à côté de Rosalie et Bella s'installait à ma suite.

- Ce soir c'est un classique. Piège de Cristal ! S'exclamait mon frère en brandissant la jaquette du DVD.

- Non ! Criaient Rose et Alice en chœur.

- Quoi?

- Chéri, on l'a déjà vu 50 fois !

- Je m'en fiche, c'est un classique !

- Non ! S'exclamaient-t-elles encore une fois, suivit des aboiements de Bazooka.

- Tu vois, même Zooka n'en veux pas de ton film ! Lança Alice.

- Ce chien est contre moi, c'est pas nouveau !

- Emmett trouve autre chose. Souffla Rosalie en papouillant son chien.

- Bon, il soupira longuement, j'imagine que pour les films d'action c'est mort... Que pensez-vous de Fight Club?

- NON!

Et le débat sur le film que nous devions voir, ou non, ce soir s'éternisait encore pendant de longues minutes sous le regard amusé de Bella qui, comme à son habitude restait discrète. Cette soirée « DVD » se transformait petit à petit en joute homme / femme. Il y avait d'un côté Jazz et Emmett qui me demandaient de prendre leur défense et de l'autre, Rosalie et Alice, expertes en films d'auteur plein de poésie qui demandaient l'appui de Bella. Autant dire que même si elle et moi nous rallions à une des deux causes, c'était peine perdue. Ça allait finir comme à chaque fois dans ces cas là, nous allions tous regarder une émission débile sur le nouveau cas social du jour à la télévision.

L'heure tournait vite et je remarquais que Bella commençait à fatiguer.

- Tu veux y aller? Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

- Mais … Dit-elle en désignant les autres, toujours entrain de se chamailler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand ces quatre là entre en compétition, il est impossible de les mettre d'accord. Souris-je.

- Il faut que je t'avoue un truc, souffla-t-elle timidement, j'aurai aimé revoir Piège de Cristal moi. J'adore les vieux films des années 90 !

Elle était tellement gênée de m'avouer ça, comme si c'était un crime de vouloir regarder un film d'action et ainsi faire perdre le clan féminin. En fait, depuis le départ elle s'était retenue de ne pas rejoindre l'équipe Emmett. J'éclatais de rire en coupant cours à leur chamailleries. Les joues de Bella viraient déjà au rouge. C'était la couleur la plus fascinante que je n'avais jamais vu, les pigments roses de sa peau sous l'effet de la gêne étaient irrésistibles.

- Excuse-moi mais, y-a-t-il quelque chose de drôle dans tout ça, Monsieur _« je ne trancherai pas et ruinerai la soirée de tout le monde »_ ! Me lançait ma sœur en croisant les bras.

- Rien du tout mais, je me levais d'un bond, Bella et moi on va vous laisser à votre débat.

- Quoi, vous partez déjà? S'étonna Rosalie, un peu déçue.

- Bella est fatiguée. Répondis-je.

- Et depuis quand tu es son père? Rétorqua Jasper que de frappai à la tête

- Pardon, s'excusa Bella, la prochaine fois promis. Vous avez une très jolie maison. Dit-elle à Rosalie en mettant son manteau. Merci pour l'invitation.

- Quand tu veux ma belle. Sourit ma belle-sœur.

Bella saluait les filles pendant que je récupérais nos affaires. Je surprenais Alice lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et Bella lui sourire en retour. Malgré toute la beauté que je voyais dans cette image, je commençais à penser qu'en ce moment, tout le monde était plus complice avec Alice que moi. Nous n'avions presque pas eu de moment seul à seul depuis son arrivé à Seattle …

Jasper en avait eu, j'avais vu Bella et Alice s'isoler au parc dans la journée, mais moi rien... De plus, elle avait jusqu'à présent évité toutes les conversations sérieuses que j'avais essayé d'entreprendre avec elle. C'était comme si elle cherchait à tout prix à me cacher quelque chose.

J'étais sûrement parano, Alice ne me ferait jamais ça. Alice me disait toujours tout...

- On y va? Me souffla Bella.

Je lui souriai en revenant à elle.

- On y va.

Elle sortait la première de la maison et juste avant de sortir, je lançais :

- Bonne soirée, nous on va se faire Piège de Cristal !

En refermant la porte, j'entendais mon frère vociférer.

- C'était un coup bas. Me sourit Bella.

- Je sais mais j'aime bien le faire enrager un peu. Au fait, tu as le film parce que maintenant je ne peux plus retourner le chercher sans me faire mordre!

- Par Bazooka? S'étonnait Bella.

- Tu plaisantes, par Emmett !

Elle riait alors que je lui ouvrais la portière de la voiture, fière de mon effet il fallait l'admettre.

- J'ai le DVD chez moi, m'informait-elle, mais mon lecteur est cassé.

- On passe le prendre et on va chez moi si tu veux. A moins que se soit une ruse pour ne pas que je découvre dans quelle pagaille tu vis. Plaisantai-je.

- Il y a de ça aussi. Me sourit-elle. Tu attendras dans la voiture !

_**[12/ Nine Inch Nails - Something I can never have]**_

Nous arrivions à l'appartement avec le coffret de la quadrilogie des DIE HARD en ayant décidé de nous faire un marathon cinématographique. Il était déjà tard, mais Bella et moi n'avions par cours avant l'après-midi le lendemain, je ne travaillais pas et j'avais promis de la raccompagner quelque soit l'heure.

Nous allions dans ma chambre et nous installions sur mon lit pour regarder le premier film. Au départ Bella était un peu distante et je décelais une légère inquiétude dans son regard, du fait de se retrouver seule avec moi dans ma chambre et qui plus est, sur mon lit.

- La télé est plus grande ici, mais si tu préfères, on va dans le salon. Proposai-je.

- Non, ça va. Mentais-t-elle. J'espère simplement que je ne vais pas m'endormir.

- Je te réveillerais en fanfare promis !

Elle riait et se détendait un peu.

_**[ I still recall the taste of your tears**_

_Je me souviens encore du goût de tes larmes__**  
echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears**_

_L'écho de ta voix est comme une sonnerie dans mes oreilles__**  
my favorite dreams of you still wash ashore**_

_Mes rêves te concernant sont encore en moi__**  
scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore**_

_tournant dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je ne veuille plus dormir__**]**_

Le film commençait. Je ne sais pas si elle en était consciente mais une partie de sa manche frôlait mon bras. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre que ça, ces quelques centimètres de tissus qui caressaient mon bras. Comme si ce petit contact était devenu mon monde …

_**[You make this all go away**_

_Tu fais tout disparaître__**]**_

Après une bonne demie heure de film, Bella se mettait plus à l'aise, ajustant l'oreiller derrière son dos et s'allongeant un peu plus sur mon lit. Moi je ne bougeais pas gardant les yeux droit sur l'écran. Sa chaleur commençait à envahir mon lit, je sentais la chaleur quelle dégageait naturellement. Je ne pensais qu'à ça, sa présence juste à côté de moi. A chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, même d'un centimètre je frissonnais en priant pour que le contact de son bras près du mien de s'efface pas.

_**[I'm starting to scare myself**_

_Je commence à me faire peur__**]**_

Automatiquement, j'ajustai ma position à la sienne et bientôt, se fut tout mon côté gauche qui la frôlait, de l'épaule à la cheville. Un instant j'arrêtais de respirer en pensant qu'elle se pousserait légèrement mais elle n'en fit rien, bien trop absorbée par le film je suppose. Je me faisais l'effet d'un adolescent en manque d'affection. J'étais complètement retourné par le simple fait de la frôler, c'était minable. Il fallait arrêter les frais. A contre cœur, je me décalais sur le côté. J'aurais cru reprendre mes esprits après ça mais son parfum, si délicieusement sucré, me submergeait embaumant toute la pièce, s'insufflant dans mon cœur. La nervosité que je ressentais faisait pulser mon sang plus fort dans mes veines, ma respiration s'accélérait, j'avais chaud. Je perdais complètement le contrôle.

**POV BELLA**

Il avait finit par se décaler. Pourquoi? Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais tellement bien, tellement plus vivante. Comme si j'avais dormi toute la première partie de ma vie. Je craignais que cela vienne de sa présence à côté de moi. Je n'avais aucun droit de ressentir du bien être auprès d'Edward, surtout pas Edward. C'était juste Edward. Pourquoi lui? D'accord il m'était venu en aide et il était vrai que j'adorais passer du temps avec lui et sa famille maintenant mais, pourquoi? Pourquoi mon cœur devait-il s'affoler ce soir juste parce qu'il était juste à côté de moi sur ce lit.

En y réfléchissant, j'aurai dû accepter le choix du plus petit écran dans le salon. Mais avais-je vraiment fait ce choix de façon désintéressée?

J'étais vraiment une personne horriblement perverse. Il suffisait de deux ou trois sourires, de gentilles attentions et d'activités qui sortent de l'ordinaire, pour que je craque et perde pied. Tout ça n'était pas ma réalité, c'était la sienne. C'était de la vie d'Edward dont j'abusais, de sa famille et de ses habitudes. Pourquoi tout chez lui, de son regard à son style de vie m'attirait? Tout paraissait tellement moins ennuyeux de son côté. J'avais même l'impression de faire partie de son monde maintenant, en tout cas Edward faisait tout pour m'y intégrer. Tout allait si vite. Je m'habituais tellement vite à sa présence. Il fallait admettre qu'il était difficile de lui refuser quoi que se soit, il était si prévenant et drôle... Charmant également avec ses yeux verts émeraudes et ce truc avec ses cheveux qui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il sortait du lit … Ce lit. Ce lit sur lequel je me trouvais avec lui, si proche.

Ma poitrine me faisait mal, j'avais du mal à respirer. Pourtant je n'avais jamais été claustrophobe. Je devais donner l'impression d'une poupée de cire, j'étais incapable de bouger de peur qu'il ne bouge à son tour et qu'il se rapproche encore de moi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche de moi. J'étais incapable de contrôler mes émotions quand il était trop proche de moi. C'était épidermique. Je n'aurais su expliquer les raisons de ces changements en moi. Peut-être parce qu'Edward représentait à lui seul tout ce qui m'étais défendu, tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Je ne devais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé.

La difficulté était qu'il n'avait aucun préjugé sur moi, il acceptait donc les choses que les autres auraient qualifié de différent chez moi, il me poussait même à faire des choses que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire. Il était le mentor de cette nouvelle Bella qui hurlait et grandissait un peu plus chaque jour à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'étais pas encore sûre de vouloir la laisser s'exprimer, elle était trop imprévisible et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle s'entendrait avec les autres … Ceux qui chérissaient cette version bien épurée de moi même. Celle qui filait droit et qui ne disparaissait pas d'un cours de sociologie pour aller pique-niquer dans une réserve naturelle en capturant des ratons-laveurs.

Edward n'était que tentation, avec toutes les ramifications que ça impliquait. Tentation physique, mentale, frustration, envie et surtout curiosité. Pourtant une troisième voix en moi hurlait, très fort même : Elle me disait de courir et de m'éloigner de lui et de tous ses bienfaits au plus vite si je tenais à ma santé mentale. Bizarrement dans mon esprit, j'avais personnifié cette voix en Jacob. Jake me disait de courir et à chaque fois que je l'entendais je me sentais coupable. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait de mal, je constatais simplement les réactions physiologiques et chimiques qu'Eward produisait chez moi. Constater n'avait jamais été une mauvaise chose.

Constater permettait de se préparer … A fuir.

Toute cette activité cérébrale m'avait coupé de mon film préféré. Le générique défilait lentement sur l'écran quand il se tournait vers moi. J'inspirais profondément et lui rendait un pauvre sourire comparé à celui qu'il m'envoyait. Une petite mèche de ses cheveux au reflets dorés lui retombait sur le front. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la remettre en place. Je me surprenais à me demander ce que ça faisait de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

- Alors, prête? Souffla-t-il.

- Prête à quoi? Soufflai-je encore plus doucement.

- Pour la suite. Le deuxième.

- Oh, riais-je nerveusement, ça. Je sais pas trop, je ne voudrais pas abuser tu t'es déjà fait le premier par ma faute.

- Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu sois là ce soir, je ne t'aurais pas proposé de venir. Dit-il sincèrement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me redressais sur le lit pour éviter de me noyer dans son regard et surtout pour que son souffle chaud arrête de balayer mon visage. C'était trop perturbant. Il suivait le mouvement et nous nous retrouvions tous les deux assis sur son lit dans un silence assez pesant.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être?

- Non merci ça ira. Refusai-je poliment.

- Bien.

C'est moi ou la pièce rétrécissait à vue d'œil? Je n'échappais pas à son souffle sur mon visage. C'était tiède et presque rassurant. Je me détestais parce qu'à cet instant, je n'entendais plus la voix de Jacob, l'autre Bella me criait trop fort de me rapprocher encore... Et encore...

**POV EDWARD**

Son visage était si fin, ses traits si délicats, c'était dur de la regarder. J'aurais aimé explorer son visage d'une autre façon : D'une main sur sa joue, de mes lèvres … Sur les siennes... Cette pièce était définitivement trop petite pour nous deux, je perdais l'esprit. Il était tard, c'était la fatigue et le vin bu au repas qui parlait, c'était ça … Juste la fatigue qui m'embrouillait l'esprit.

_« PARLE ! »_

- Tu veux que je te ramènes?

- J'ai le temps. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Je vais mettre un peu de musique. Enfin, si tu veux …

- D'accord.

J'allumais la chaîne Hifi pour faire un fond sonore dans l'espoir que cela m'empêcherait de penser.

_**[13/ Trading Yesterday - Love Song Requiem]**_

- Alors Bella, dis-moi en dehors de Jacob, tu as eu beaucoup de conquêtes?

_« Choix intéressant, BRAVO CRETIN ! Comme si tu voulais vraiment le savoir ! »_

- C'est une drôle de question ! Se braqua-t-elle immédiatement.

- C'est une question comme les autres, je dis juste ça parce que tu es … Très mignonne et que tu dois probablement faire tourner pas mal de têtes.

- Moi? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu m'as bien regardé?

- Oui justement, m'étonnai-je, pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle se tut un instant comme si elle croyait que je me moquais d'elle.

- Je t'ai offensé?

- Non. Je trouve ça étrange c'est tout …

- Pourquoi?

- Je … Ne le prend pas mal d'accord, mais on pourrait changer de sujet...

- Pardon comme tu veux, c'est juste que … Bella, en tant qu'homme je te le dis sincèrement … Jacob a beaucoup de chance.

- Je ne suis pas sûre … Marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est impressionnant l'image déformée que tu as de toi-même.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu me connaisses assez pour juger de ça Edward. S'énerva-t-elle légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître depuis des années pour te trouver jolie.

Elle n'arriverait pas à me convaincre du contraire malgré son acharnement. Je savais que je l'agaçais et peut-être que ce que je faisais n'était pas très courtois mais, à vrai dire, l'entendre se dénigrer ainsi m'énervait aussi. Son copain ne faisait-il pas bien son boulot? Si elle était ma petite-amie, je n'arrêterais pas de la couvrir de compliments.

- Je finirai par te convaincre, lançai-je sur le ton du défi, tu verras.

- C'est pas près d'arriver ! Cette conversation est stupide, tu le sais ça?

- Stupide... pour toi peut-être …

- Pourquoi parle-t-on de ça en plus? Je vois pas l'intérêt.

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle dans ce cas? Souris-je.

- J'en sais rien ! Soupira-t-elle en se retenant de m'envoyer balader. Mais PAS ça. S'il-te-plait.

- Bon, d'accord, mes lèvres sont scellées à toi de trouver un sujet de conversation à ton goût.

Elle resta bouché bée alors que je l'observai dans un silence religieux. Bella finissait par soutenir mon regard attendant que je daigne reprendre la parole, mais je ne flanchai pas. Elle agissait comme si tout allait bien mais je voyais bien que notre petite conversation l'avait un peu secouée. Elle semblait pensive. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Je savais encore si peu de choses sur elle, sur son passé, elle lâchait les informations au compte-goutte et se braquait dès que les sujets devenaient un peu trop personnels.

Je pensais tout ce que je lui avait dit. Elle était ravissante … Comment pouvait-elle penser le contraire? Elle avait l'air si fragile, là assise sur mon lit, les genoux rempliés sur sa poitrine. Nous ne parlions pas, mais ça n'était pas grave. J'étais bien.

Et cette idée qui revenait … Celle de son visage … ses traits fin, ses lèvres ourlées … Je me demandais le goût qu'elles pouvaient avoir, la sensation que je sentirai si seulement … J'étais certain qu'elles étaient incroyablement douces et délicates, tout à son image.

Mon sang battait dans mes tempes, ma gorge était sèche. J'étouffais, je brûlais de l'intérieur. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne parlait pas, elle ne voulait pas non plus s'en aller. Que voulait-elle et pourquoi étais-je dans l'incapacité de lui demander sur le moment ?

Il fallait que je m'approche … Il fallait que … J'effleure ses lèvres … Juste un peu. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte je fermai lentement les yeux et m'approchai d'elle, sentant déjà sa chaleur m'envahir et son souffle saccadé sur mon visage. Tout chez elle m'électrisait. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir.

- Ne fait pas ça... Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu vas tout gâcher. Répondit-elle presque sévèrement.

Je reprenai mes esprits et ouvrai les yeux. Bella me fusillait du regard. Je me prenai la réalité telle une claque en plein visage et reculai immédiatement pour me mettre debout.

- Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Bella se levait à son tour et ramassait ses affaires. J'avais été trop loin, je n'avais pas réfléchi et j'avais tout gâché. Une seconde d'absence et j'avais ruiné toute la confiance que Bella avait en moi … Si toutefois elle en avait.

- Je vais rentrer. Souffla-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

- Je te raccompagne.

- Non ! Lança-t-elle en me faisant face. Ça va aller, je vais prendre un taxi ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bella, pardonne-moi, je … Je ne voulais pas.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit …

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Écoute, on est fatigués tous les deux... Je t'appellerai plus tard.

Bella s'élançait rapidement dans le couloir et bientôt j'entendai la porte de mon appartement claquer. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit en relâchant tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons. Mes mains allèrent s'écraser sur mon visage. J'aurais voulu disparaître.

- Quel abruti ! Crachai-je entre mes dents.

**POV BELLA**

_**[14/ Flyleaf - Something I Can Never Have (Nine Inch Nails cover) ]**_

Je rentrai dans ma chambre sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Je jetai mes chaussures et balançai mon sac dans un coin de la chambre avant de me précipiter vers la salle de bain. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans mes tempes et ça depuis que j'avais quitté l'appartement.

_**[ I still recall the taste of your tears**_

_Je me souviens encore du goût de tes larmes__**  
echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears**_

_L'écho de ta voix est comme une sonnerie dans mes oreilles__**  
my favorite dreams of you still wash ashore**_

_Mes rêves te concernant sont encore en moi__**  
scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore**_

_tournant dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je ne veuille plus dormir__**]**_

La lumière crue de la salle de bain me brûla les yeux. Je faisais couler à flot l'eau froide et m'en arrosait rapidement le visage à plusieurs reprises. Quand ma respiration se calmait un peu, je fermais le robinet et relevai lentement les yeux vers mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me faisais horreur. J'avais cherché tout ça, c'était de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de le revoir, jamais. Si mon passé m'avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de ne jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un aussi facilement. J'étais bien trop naïve s'agissant d'Edward. Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Ma faiblesse face à lui me rendait folle de rage.

_**[You make this all go away**_

_Tu fais tout disparaître__**]**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas partie, si je ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter? Je n'osais même pas imaginer ma réaction s'il m'avait embrassé? Et puis pourquoi Diable avait-il fait ça? Pour prouver qu'il avait raison, pour me le faire dire? Tout ça n'était-il qu'un jeu pour lui?

Je fermais fortement les yeux pour faire taire cette multitude de questions qui me martelaient le cerveau. Je ne voulais simplement plus penser à tout ça ! Ne plus penser à la façon dont mon cœur s'était emballé quand Edward avait approché son visage du mien ! Ne plus penser à cette sensation de liberté … Cette sensation d'être vivante.

Je m'essuyai le visage et retournai lentement dans ma chambre en trainant les pieds. Il fallait que je dorme, demain tout ça ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Edward devait me prendre pour une folle à présent, bien, très bien, c'était parfait !

Lentement je m'asseyais sur mon lit et prenais mon portable.

_**[I'm starting to scare myself**_

_Je commence à me faire peur__**]**_

Cette histoire avait assez duré …

- C'est moi, je sais qu'il est tard. Écoute, il s'est passé quelque chose … Jacob, je t'ai caché quelque chose d'important. C'était il y a presque un mois maintenant, je rentrais après les cours et, c'était la grève ce soir là alors j'ai décidé de rentrer à pied … Ces types ont commencé à me suivre …

* * *

_J'espère que le petit rapprochement promis vous a plus !_

_Pour illustrer ce beau moment, je vous invite à allez découvrir la vidéo Bonus publiée pour l'occasion : **http[:]/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=Eu7xjyJFqZs** - sur fond de Nine Inch Nails bien sûr, les deux versions présentées dans ce chapitre._

_D'ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous abandonner à mes vidéos sur Youtube (pseudo : **Ginielee**), pour être prévenu dès qu'une vidéo Bonus Seattle Breakdown est en ligne. Une page et une playlist spéciale vidéo à aussi été créée sur le blog : **http[:]/seattle[-]breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/**_ _(colonne de droite, en dessous la playlist)_

_Côté review, je remercie les non-détenteur de compte FF à qui je ne peux pas répondre - **MERCI A VOUS **: Karima, magaxa68, Sindy, smiled-girl, Anne et Marie Jo (sur Beautiful Disaster)._

_J'espère avoir répondu à tous les autres, si ce n'est pas le cas, signalez-le moi ! ;)_

_J'attend vos nouvelles reviews (compte ou pas, n'hésitez pas !) - **DECHAINEZ-VOUS sur le bonton vert **!_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Ginie_


	5. Too Much !

**CHAPITRE V :**

**TOO MUCH !**

_( Trop !)_

**EDWARD POV**

Bella ignorait mes appels depuis plus de trois jours maintenant. Je savais que j'étais le fautif de l'histoire et qu'essayer de l'embrasser n'était pas une des meilleures idées que j'avais eu jusqu'ici, mais tout le problème était là, je n'avais rien prémédité. Il fallait que je la vois et que je l'oblige à m'écouter. Il fallait que je puisse m'expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne prenais pas à la légère la mise en garde qu'elle m'avait faite lors de notre première sortie. Toute notre relation reposait sur ce principe : elle n'était pas libre. Depuis le départ je m'efforçais de respecter cela mais chez moi ce soir là, ma volonté avait faiblie. Une simple petite erreur, aussi stupide soit-elle, n'aurait pas du compromettre notre amitié. Ce speech tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis des jours et aujourd'hui il fallait que ça sorte. Puisqu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, j'avais décidé de l'attendre à la sortie de son cours pour la confronter. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que celui de me parler. Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais espéré mais comme d'habitude, dans la vie rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Adossé contre ma voiture depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, je scrutais le flot d'étudiant qui sortait maintenant du bâtiment principal de l'administration. Enfin j'aperçu Bella - son sac sur l'épaule, jouant avec les manches trop longues de son pull – sortir en compagnie de quelques personnes avec qui elle semblait entretenir une conversation amusante à en juger par son sourire. Elle souriait. Comment faisait-elle ça? Je n'avais plus souris depuis qu'elle était partie précipitamment de mon appartement ce soir là.

Elle venait droit dans ma direction sans pour autant m'avoir remarqué. A mesure que l'échéance approchait, je sentais ma gorge se resserrer. Je n'avais jamais autant préparé ce que j'avais à dire qu'à cet instant. Je devais trouver les mots justes. Aussi sincères que soit les pitoyables excuses que j'allais lui présenter, je savais que Bella ne pourrait pas ressentir mes remords comme moi je les ressentais et ces mots étaient à présent ma seule défense.

Le temps que j'ordonne pour la énième fois mes idées et Bella était déjà passée devant moi pour regagner sa station de métro. D'un bond je me redressai, comme si le fait d'avoir les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol allait pouvoir me donner la force nécessaire pour regagner sa confiance.

C'était stupide, après tout, je n'avais rien fait de si mal ! Pourquoi me donner autant de mal?

- Bella? Appelai-je, moins fort que je ne l'aurais souhaité cependant.

Elle tourna la tête une fraction de seconde dans ma direction avant d'échanger quelques mots avec son amie et de continuer sa route vers le métro. Je restais stupéfait. Ne m'avait-elle pas vu? Si, bien sûr qu'elle m'avait vu. Durant la micro seconde où j'avais croisé son regard, aussi court ce moment fut-il, elle avait perdu son sourire. Maintenant elle marchait plus vite, la tête baissée sur ses chaussures. Elle m'avait totalement ignoré. Au début j'en fus blessé et je pensais même à repartir, mais la colère ou peut-être même la frustration prenant le dessus, je m'élançais à sa suite.

- Bella !

Elle ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Cette fois c'était sûr. C'était plus grave que prévu. Peut importe, elle allait devoir m'écouter quitte à m'envoyer balader par la suite.

- Bella attend !

Enfin j'arrivais à son niveau ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à marcher.

- Je rêve ou tu m'évites?

C'était peut-être pas la meilleure entrée en matière mais c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé.

- Je suis pressée c'est tout. Lâcha-t-elle sans conviction en regardant droit devant elle.

Pressée. Tellement pressée que tu ne peux pas dire bonjour?

Je commençais à m'essouffler en essayant de la faire parler tout en tentant de ne pas me faire distancer.

- Bella … Je … Tu veux bien t'arrêter une seconde et m'écouter !

J'arrêtais net de marcher, pensant que si elle partait maintenant tout serait perdu. Mais finalement, au bout de quelques pas, Bella fit demi-tour et vint jusqu'à moi. Elle jouait plus frénétiquement avec ses manches à présent et j'avais beaucoup de mal à capter son regard.

- On m'attend, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Souffla-t-elle.

- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Elle me regardait enfin. Son regard était plus noir que dans mes souvenirs. L'entreprise allait être délicate. Il ne me restait plus qu'à jouer franc jeu.

- Tout ceci est stupide ! Lançai-je en oubliant tous mes beaux discours.

- Stupide? Répétait-elle aussi surprise que moi.

- Exactement ! Cette histoire prend une ampleur énorme alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! On était fatigué et il était tard, on s'est laissé un peu emporté... c'est tout ! Fin de l'histoire.

- Tu t'es laissé emporté ! Me corrigea-t-elle presque sévèrement.

- Tu n'as rien fait pour reculer non plus.

- Quoi? Mais c'est moi qui t'ai dit d'arrêter !

- Après combien de minutes hum? Lançai-je en essayant de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue. Je ne te parle pas du pseudo baiser en lui même mais de toute la soirée. Tu l'as senti aussi, la tension était palpable ce soir là. Ça arrive, on a réagit comme il le fallait ensuite.

Agacée, elle reprenait sa course et je la rattrapai à nouveau en essayant de me recadrer sur mon plan initial : La subtilité. D'une main sur l'épaule je l'obligeai à nouveau à s'arrêter.

- Écoute, tu ne trouves pas que tout ça va un peu loin? Tu m'évites...

- Je ne t'évite pas, je suis pressée. Rectifia-t-elle.

- Tu ne me répond pas au téléphone... Continuai-je.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Se justifia-t-elle.

_« Respire Edward. Subtilité et persuasion … Rappelle-toi. »_, j'inspirai profondément.

- Je m'excuse d'accord, je n'aurai pas dû essayer de t'embrasser l'autre soir. Je me suis laissé aller.

Elle soupira à son tour.

- Je ne veux pas qu'une stupide erreur entache notre amitié. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle, pour moi aussi.

- Bien, alors … On reprend à zéro? Lançai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Bella hésita un moment puis finit par sourire timidement. Déjà le sourire de la victoire, s'affichait sur mon visage. En remarquant mon air enjoué, Bella me menaça de son index pointé juste devant mes yeux.

- Mais je te préviens Cullen, à partir de maintenant garde tes hormones pour toi. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt physique pour toi. Tu ne m'attires pas. Alors, stop aux essais, même sous l'emprise de la fatigue ! Bois plus de café !

_« Tu ne m'attires pas... »_, je grimaçais et elle le remarquait.

- Désolée, dit-elle d'un ton un peu moins dur, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. Mais tu as compris mon point de vue.

- Je ne le prend pas mal ! Lui assurai-je, l'air décontracté.

_« Aoutch ! »,_ à l'intérieur ces mots me brûlaient plus que je ne le laissais paraître.

- Toi non plus tu ne m'attires pas. Ajoutai-je d'un air moqueur.

- Parfait ! Comme ça tout le monde est content !

Comment pouvait-elle me croire aussi facilement après tout ce que je lui avais dit l'autre soir? A moins qu'elle n'ait décidé d'occulter totalement toute cette soirée et pas seulement la fin.

- Parfait ! Répétai-je tout sourire.

- Il faut que j'y aille. M'informait-elle.

- J'ai ton DVD, dis-je en la stoppant dans son élan, il est dans ma voiture.

Elle fixait sa montre un instant puis finit par accepter de me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture. Je lui rendai son film en silence, attendant qu'elle agisse enfin normalement avec moi.

- Il n'y a que le premier. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais, lançai-je fièrement les mains dans mes poches, je garde les autres en otage.

- Tu gardes mes DVD de Die Hard en otage?

- Oui, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu reviennes un jour chez moi. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas abandonner tes bébés.

- Tu te crois malin pas vrai?

- Oui, j'avoue qu'il y a un peu de ça.

Enfin je parvenais à la faire sourire. Cette lueur dans ses yeux me réchauffait le cœur.

- T'es nul, tu sais ça ! Dit-elle en me poussant légèrement l'épaule.

- Houu attention, ce genre de geste ne va pas arranger l'état de mes hormones dysfonctionnelles. Taquinai-je.

- Oh tais-toi ! Lança-t-elle plus gênée que moi à présent.

- Quoi? Vaut mieux en rire non?

Après ça nous échangions un autre regard avant de partir en éclat de rire. Ce genre de rire qui se produit quand on relâche la pression et que tout devient plus calme et détendu par la suite.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- D'accord. Souris-je. On se voit quand?

- Cette semaine ça va être assez compliqué.

- Pourquoi? Beaucoup de travail?

Son regard se perdit un instant sur un homme près de la station de métro, qui semblait venir vers nous. Assez baraqué, longs cheveux noirs, peau mâte… Sans intérêt pour moi. Mon attention revenait vite vers Bella.

- Non, souffla-t-elle, Jake est ici.

Et avant que je ne puisse digérer la nouvelle, ou même seulement la comprendre, elle allait à la rencontre de ce type aux cheveux longs.

_« Jacob. A Seattle. La semaine»_

Je retombai lourdement contre la portière de ma voiture – qui se ferma sous mon poids – en les voyant s'enlacer et s'embrasser furtivement pour se dire bonjour. Plus de doute, son petit-ami était bien à Seattle. Dans ma ville … à Seattle. Chez moi.

Ma mâchoire se contracta légèrement. C'était assez inconfortable de les voir tous les deux. Ensemble. Pour de vrai. Dans ma ville… J'inspirai en essayant de stopper mon délire psychotique et croisai les bras. Il fallait bien que je les mette quelque part...

La suite fut encore plus gênante, j'entendais légèrement leur conversation. Celle d'un couple, d'un vrai couple.

- Je t'attendais. Lui souffla-t-il près du visage, jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Je sais, s'excusa Bella, j'ai été retardée. Pardonne-moi. On rentre maintenant.

- T'es pressée tout d'un coup. Sourit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demanda-t-il en remarquant le DVD dans la main de Bella.

- Piège de cristal. Sourit-elle.

- Encore! Tu es insatiable ! Rit-il en la serrant d'avantage contre lui.

_« Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez proche »._

- Tu prends ce film en cours maintenant?

- Non idiot, je l'avais prêté à Edward. Dit-elle d'un petit mouvement de menton dans ma direction.

J'aurai voulu partir mais mes pieds semblaient peser des tonnes et mes yeux étaient inlassablement attirés vers eux. Comme quand on passe devant un horrible accident de voiture et que l'on est obligé de regarder.

- Edward?

Mon prénom dans la bouche de ce type me mit mal à l'aise.

- Le Edward?

_« Vas-y abuse-en. C'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait même pas ! »_, impossible de faire taire ce mépris mal placé que je ressentais pour ce gars que je ne connaissais même pas.

Et là, l'impossible se produisit. Une voiture écrase Jacob … Jacob meurt sur le coup !

Je soupirai à nouveau pour essayer de faire taire mon imagination devenue subitement très fertile. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et Jacob arrivait d'un pas assuré dans ma direction. J'hésitais à me planquer dans ma voiture tellement il avait l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de me voir. Trop peut-être, Bella lui avait-elle parlé de mon dérapage? Allais-je me prendre un poing dans la figure … Vu la taille de ses biceps, j'allais souffrir ! Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la sentence :

- Edward ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Lança Jacob en attrapant ma main pour la serrer vivement dans la sienne.

_« Hein? »_

- Je … Quoi? De quoi? Demandai-je un peu hébété.

Bella arriva près de nous, tout en restant légèrement en retrait.

- Merci d'avoir sortit Bella des griffes de ces pauvres types. Je ne sais pas ce que je leur aurait fait si j'avais été là.

- Oh, ça.

Je récupérai doucement ma main qu'il secouait toujours.

- C'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour veiller sur elle pendant que je ne suis pas là. Surtout dans une grande ville comme Seattle.

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi répondre. Bella remarqua plus vite encore que moi que je bloquais littéralement sur la situation et enchaina naturellement.

- Jake, je te présente Edward Cullen, mon sauveur ! Ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

- Jacob Black. Se présenta formellement Jacob.

- On devrait y aller si on ne veux pas être en retard. Lui souffla Bella en le prenant par la main.

- Oui, tu as raison. Edward, je ne reste qu'une semaine à Seattle mais j'espère pouvoir te revoir, autour d'un verre par exemple. C'est pas cher payé comparé à ce que tu as fais mais sâches que tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle.

- J'en demande pas tant. Réussis-je à articuler.

- On se voit plus tard. Me sourit Bella.

Après un dernier signe de main, Jacob Black et Bella s'éloignèrent ensemble main dans la main. Cette rencontre improbable m'avait rendue nauséeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce mec sortait avec Bella, ils avaient l'air tellement opposé. Il avait l'air si … Extravagant. Il parlait trop fort et en faisait beaucoup trop. Bella était une personne tellement plus discrète. Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était définitif. Il m'agaçait.

Jacob Black était simplement : TROP.

_« Ou de trop »_, pensai-je en m'obligeant à détourner les yeux d'eux pour rentrer dans ma voiture.

Je savais que mon comportement était immature et sans fondement. Jacob Black avait l'air d'un type sympa et en temps normal, dans des circonstances normales, je l'aurais sûrement apprécié mais là, c'était TROP. Je n'avais pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

Il fallait que je prenne mon mal en patience. Cette semaine allait être longue. Très longue. TROP longue.

Je décidai d'aller à Spadina me détendre un peu quand Jasper me téléphonait pour m'informer que tout le monde venait dîner chez nous ce soir. Depuis quand invitait-il ma famille à dîner avant que je ne sois au courant? La suite ne m'enchantait pas d'avantage : Lui et Alice, ma petite sœur, allaient - seuls chez moi, tous les deux – préparer le dîner pour tout le monde. Parfait ! Magnifique journée … D'abord Jacob Black, ensuite Jasper qui ne lâche plus ma sœur et qui en sait plus que moi sur les projets gustatifs de ma famille … Génial !

Je raccrochais après avoir vaguement accepté ces projets qui, de toute façon, se seraient fait avec ou sans moi. Je vérifiai ma banquette arrière. Ma guitare était bien là, comme celle sur qui je pouvais toujours compter. La seule, sur qui je pourrai toujours compter. Je soupirais. Quand j'en arrivais à de telle conclusion, il fallait vraiment que je joue, histoire de me calmer les nerfs.

Enfin, Spadina. Mon havre de paix. Je m'asseyai lentement sur le sol, repliant les genoux pour permettre à mes coudes de s'y reposer. Pendant un moment je regardais le va-et-viens si régulier des passagers de la rame monter et descendre du métro.

J'aimais à penser qu'ils étaient heureux malgré les têtes d'enterrement qu'ils faisaient tous. Qui souriait ici de toute façon? J'imaginais leur vie bien remplie et allant à 100 à l'heure à l'image de leur moyen de transport. Le métro: rapide, bruyant et qui en un instant, ne laisse plus aucune trace de son passage. Comme une image choc gravée dans votre cerveau. De celle que l'on oublie pas, aussi rapide et insignifiante fût-elle. J'espérais finir ainsi un jour. C'était l'image que je voulais que l'on garde de moi. Bientôt un nouveau train arrivait dans un bruit assourdissant. Je prenais ma guitare et tout disparaissait.

_**[15/ Mad World– Gary Jules (Coverded by Sungha Jung)]**_

Je commençais à pincer les cordes pendant que la mélodie montait en moi. Tous les gens autour se mirent à marcher au ralentis, je n'entendais même plus le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol bétonné. C'était comme si une bulle d'oxygène impénétrable m'entourait. J'étais protégé ici, personne ne pouvait m'atteindre. Aucune contrariété, ni Jasper et son manège avec d'Alice, ni Jacob Black, ni même les paroles de Bella.

_« Tu ne m'attire pas »_, avait-elle dit.

Bien, très bien, c'était mieux ainsi. Nous n'aurions pas pu être deux à contrôler cette attraction physique, celle que je ressentais auprès d'elle et qui n'allait pas s'évaporer aussi facilement que je l'aurais voulu, celle qui m'avait fait perdre pied l'autre soir. Celle qui me rendait malade au point de détester une personne que je ne connaissais même pas. Cette personne qui n'avait eu que de bons sentiments envers moi dès la première seconde. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne, pas moi. Je n'étais ni envieux, ni malveillant et généralement j'étais plutôt de ceux qui préférait accorder le bénéfice du doute à quelqu'un plutôt que de le condamner. Il n'y avait qu'une explication rationnelle à cela : J'éprouvais de la jalousie envers Jacob Black et cette idée était encore plus difficile à admettre que la cause de tout cela.

La cause : Elle me plaisait. Bella me plaisait, inutile de le nier. Je la voulais près de moi, toujours plus et encore plus longtemps. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle, ça n'était pas seulement physique, bien que ses courbes m'obsédaient quand j'osais me laisser aller à la détailler dans mon esprit. Je ne me serais jamais permis de le faire pour de vrai, surtout pas après ce qui s'était passé. Des courbes douces et voluptueuses, harmonieuses. J'aurais aimé faire courir ma main au creux de son dos jusqu'aux prémisses de ses reins. Mais tous ces gestes m'étaient défendus et Jacob Black en était la cause. C'était donc sur lui, qu'inconsciemment, je reportais ma frustration.

L'autre vérité aurait été trop douloureuse et trop difficile à canaliser. Cette vérité qui était que même si Bella avait été célibataire, jamais rien n'aurait pu se passer entre nous, car elle n'éprouvait pas ce même désir envers moi. Bella ne sentait pas le courant électrique que moi je ressentais en sa présence.

Non, ça n'était pas que physique. Le corps humain étant fait en majeur partie d'eau, j'aimais à croire que des réactions chimiques pouvaient se produire entre deux personnes sans même qu'ils n'échangent de mots. Comme des charges d'énergies incroyablement puissantes voyageant entre deux corps. C'est ce qu'il s'était produit le soir de l'accident entre Bella et moi. Ce soir là elle l'avait sentie aussi, sinon jamais elle n'aurait accepté de me revoir ensuite. La différence majeure était que Bella avait réussi à dompter tout ça pour ne garder en mémoire qu'une belle amitié et de nouvelles rencontres. Je me rendais soudainement compte que moi, je n'avais jamais réussi à passer ce cap. Certaines personne sont plus lentes que d'autres.

En regardant tous ces gens autour de moi (ces inconnus), je me sentais plus rapide et plus fort, mais face à Bella j'étais faible. Est-ce que cela me dérangeait vraiment? Si la faiblesse était le prix à payer pour ressentir autant de chaleur au fond de moi, je signais immédiatement. Je la garderais près de moi le plus longtemps possible, je la protègerais, je l'écouterais et je l'épaulerais tant qu'elle ne m'ordonnera pas d'arrêter.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'un ami était censé faire? J'espérais juste qu'un jour, cette attraction disparaitrait.

Après deux bonnes heures à jouer, je me sentais plus serein et je me réjouissais maintenant de rentrer chez moi pour y retrouver ma famille. J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement et immédiatement, des voix familières m'arrivèrent. La voix de Rosalie, le rire d'Alice, les jurons d'Emmett qui se faisait sûrement battre à la Playstation par Jasper qui lui exultait de joie, comme à chaque fois. Je souriais.

J'allais passer une bonne soirée reposante, avec les personnes que j'aimais et sans …

- Edward, regarde qui on a trouvé en allant faire les courses ! Me lançait ma sœur alors que je découvrais Jacob Black assit sur mon canapé à côté de Bella.

… problème. Mon sourire s'effaça légèrement.

- Le monde est petit pas vrai ! Me lança Jacob avec un grand sourire.

Je pouvais admettre qu'il était peut-être d'un naturel enthousiaste, mais devait-il toujours être si amical?

- Un peu trop même. Soufflai-je en me forçant à avancer dans le salon pour les rejoindre.

Je saluai tout le monde, gardant une attention particulière pour Alice et Rosalie que j'embrassais. Je veillais à ne laisser rien paraître, mais trouver Jacob Black installé chez moi avec ma famille n'était pas des plus agréable. D'abord Seattle, le campus, puis mon appartement, s'il continuait ainsi bientôt il partagerait ma chambre.

Je m'asseyais à une distance raisonnable de Bella dont j'évitais le regard. De toute façon elle était bien trop occupée à présenter Jacob à tout le monde pour se soucier de moi. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils semblaient tous apprécier ce type et leurs sourires accompagnaient le sien.

- Je peux jouer? Demandai-je en voyant Emmett rendre les armes devant Jasper, lui rendant la deuxième manette.

Un petit jeux de combat me distrairait.

- C'est mon tour !

Jacob me passait devant pour commencer à jouer.

- Désolé mec. Me sourit-il.

_« Mec? »_.

- Ya pas de soucis. Répondis-je en le laissant s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Prépare toi à mourir Black ! S'enthousiasmait Jasper.

- Tu rêves là mon vieux.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, Jasper l'avait déjà adopté. Le problème venait de moi, c'était clair. Je ne supportais pas la bonne humeur permanente de Monsieur Biceps.

- Je te sers à boire? Me demandait Emmett, un shaker à la main.

- Avec grand plaisir ! Soupirai-je, soulagé.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- Daïkiri?

- Ce que tu veux du moment que c'est fort !

- Sale journée? Me demandait mon frère.

- Il faut croire. Soufflai-je. Je suis fatigué.

- Boit ça, ça va te détendre frérot.

Je prenais une gorgée du verre qu'il me tendait et grimaçais.

- Trop corsé?

- Non, c'est parfait ! Perd pas la main surtout, tu es mon barman attitré ce soir.

- A ton service.

Je rejoignis le reste du groupe et en profitait pour me mêler à la conversation des filles. Bella me sourit quand je passais devant elle pour m'assoir à côté d'Alice et je lui rendais gentiment. Cela dit, quelque chose était différent. Ses sourires ne ressemblaient pas à ceux que nous avions pu échanger jusqu'ici. Ceux-la étaient crispés... Je reprenais une grande gorgée de mon Daïkiri en espérant qu'il fasse vite son effet pour que je redevienne normal.

- On a prévu des pizzas pour faire simple, m'informait Rosalie, tu aimes ça Jake au moins?

- C'est parfait !

- Bon courage pour trouver quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas. Se moqua Bella.

- J'ai entendu ça ! Lança Jake sans pour autant lâcher l'écran des yeux.

- Et alors, c'est faux?

- Non, t'as raison ! Avoua-t-il.

Les trois filles se mirent à rire et moi je buvais !

- Tiens prend ça l'indien ! Hurla Jasper en se levant d'un bon !

- Quoi? Mais tu triches, tu frappais au sol ! C'est de l'anti-jeu !

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, moi j'appelle ça de la technique !

- Tu paie rien pour attendre, revanche !

- Hey les geek, venez plutôt avec nous ! Ordonnait Alice.

- Oh, tu as entendu la patronne. Souffla Jasper en donnant un coup d'épaule à Jacob.

- Je connais ça. Répondit celui-ci alors qu'ils partaient tous les deux en éclat de rire.

- Emmett, j'ai soif ! Dis-je en tendant mon verre à Emmett au dessus de moi.

- Tout de suite ! Répondis celui-ci. Et Jake, te fais pas de bile. Jazz est imbattable à ce jeux.

- On verra ça, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Bella l'entourant d'un bras, je l'aurais ma revanche !

- Quand tu veux ! Enchaîna Jasper en se plaçant à côté d'Alice, me poussant du canapé.

_« C'est pas vrai … Tuez moi ! »_

- Un Daïkiri ! Un ! Lançait Emmett en me rendant mon verre.

Ensuite, il alla s'assoir sur la chaise qu'occupait Rosalie. Celle-ci se leva et s'installa sur les genoux de son mari. Et voilà, juste comme ça, tout le monde était par deux et je tenais la chandelle.

Hop, une autre gorgée. Ce verre était encore plus fort que le premier.

- Et si on mettait un peu de musique ! Lançait Alice en mettant la chaîne en marche.

_**[16/ One Républic – Good Life]**_

- Allez on trinque ! Lança Alice suivie de tous.

Je souriais en regardant Bella lever son jus d'orange.

- Moi je lève mon verre à Edward! Enchaînait Jacob.

- T'es sûr? Soufflai-je en arrêtant mon verre dans les airs pendant que les autres s'entrechoquaient entre eux.

- Si ce mec n'avait pas été là, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé à ma Bella.

- Arrête … Souffla Bella, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi? C'est vrai non?

- Attend, commença Emmett en fronçant les sourcils, c'était Bella la fille pour qui tu t'es fais tabasser?

- Tu n'avais pas encore fait le rapprochement? Lui demanda sa femme amusée.

- Bah non.

- T'es mignon. Sourit Rosalie en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je croyais que c'était clair pour tout le monde. Répondis-je.

- Mon frère, le héros ! S'enthousiasma Alice en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Faut pas exagérer. Soufflai-je, gêné.

- Surtout que les héros ne se font généralement pas défoncer la tête ! Riait Emmett.

Bella me souffla un petit _« désolée »_. Je ne réagissais pas, trop perdu dans son regard quand je savais tout comme elle à ce moment, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre cette nuit là. Pas comme nous. J'étais rassuré que cet événement nous unisse. C'était la seule chose qui nous appartenait.

- Peut-importe, finissait Jacob, à Edward !

Après il finissait son verre d'une traite et je l'imitais.

Cette chanson, _« Good Life »_, je commençais sérieusement à me poser la question...

Les pizzas arrivèrent et tout le monde se jetait dessus, sauf moi préférant rester au régime liquide. Je ne comptais plus les Daïkiri et les shots de Téquila que j'avais englouti. Ma tête commençait à tourner. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire si vite en mélangeant les alcools. Mais je me sentais mieux qu'au début de la soirée, l'alcool avait au moins le mérite d'envoyer balader les soucis.

- Et si tu nous jouais quelque chose Edward? Me demandait gentiment Bella.

- Tu joues? Me demandait Jacob.

- Il joue très bien même. Ajouta Bella avec un petit clin d'œil dans ma direction.

- Peut-être une autre fois. Répondis-je à Bella, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Bella détournait immédiatement les yeux et je m'enfonçais plus dans mon fauteuil, faisant tourner mon verre entre mes doigts sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était si proche et pourtant ce soir, je construisais un mur entre nous. Impossible d'agir naturellement quand Jacob était là. Il me coupait tout mes moyens. Je détestais ça. J'accordais beaucoup trop d'importance à ce type.

- Jasper peut jouer ! Lançait Alice.

- Allez Jazz, joue-nous quelque chose ! Enchaînait Rosalie qui engloutissait une autre part de pizza.

Où mettait-elle tout ça?

- Je vais devoir me ranger aux côtés d'Edward sur ce coup là les amis.

- Oh ! Pourquoi? Bouda ma sœur.

- Je le sens pas, mais je te jouerai quelque chose rien que pour toi tout à l'heure pour me faire pardonner. Lui sourit Jasper.

- Si c'est pas de la proposition ça ! Je ne m'y connais pas ! Riait Bella.

Alice sautait au cou de Jasper en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je détournai les yeux simplement pour découvrir le regard amoureux qu'échangeaient Jacob et Bella, se chuchotant quelques mots discrètement. De retour vers Alice, je remarquai qu'elle s'était encore plus rapprochée de Jazz qui plaçait subtilement son bras autour de ses épaules. A droite, Bella avait maintenant sa main enlacée avec celle de Jake.

C'était trop !

- La bouteille de vin est vide, je vais en chercher dans la cuisine. Dis-je en me levant.

- Il en reste encore deux ou trois gorgée. M'informait Jazz avec, toujours, son bras autour de ma sœur.

D'une traite je finissais la bouteille de rouge ! Troisième mélange, je faisais fort. Vu qu'une seule partie de mon cerveau en était consciente et que l'autre baignant déjà dans les vapeurs d'alcool, je n'y prêtais pas plus attention.

- Maintenant elle est vide. Répondis-je sèchement et fusillant mon colocataire du regard.

Personne ne le remarquait à part lui. Vu son regard, il m'avait compris. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'attendais pas sa réaction, m'enfonçant dans la cuisine.

Négligemment, je posais la bouteille vide dans l'évier (drôle d'endroit mais je n'en trouvais pas d'autre sur le coup) et me mis à la recherche d'une recharge. Au salon, je comprenais en entendant les rires et les différentes insistances de Rose et Alice qu'ils avaient commencé à danser. Tout en cherchant cette maudite bouteille de vin, jusque sous l'évier, j'entendais Bella insister sur le fait qu'elle ne danserait pas.

Un flash de notre soirée au bar, celle où je l'avais faite danser une fraction de seconde, m'inondait l'esprit. Son regard quand je l'avais surprise, son parfum quand j'avais été tout près d'elle, cette tension entre nous … ses lèvres … Immédiatement je dérivais vers l'autre soirée, celle où j'avais tenté d'y goûter. Je me demandais encore quelle saveur elles avaient...

- C'est pas à côté du Monsieur Propre que tu vas trouver du vin ! Lança Jazz dans mon dos.

Dans la précipitation, je me cognai la tête contre le placard sous l'évier. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux venaient de faire un tour sur eux même.

- Putain ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand t'arrives comme ça ! M'énervai-je en me relevant.

Mon colocataire resta calme et prise une bouteille de vin en hauteur sur le réfrigérateur. Lentement il me la tendit et déjà je commençais à me battre avec le tire bouffon pour pouvoir continuer à noyer ma colère dans l'alcool.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en as eu assez pour ce soir? Me demanda calmement Jasper en s'adossant à mes côtés, les bras croisés.

- C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour les invités.

- Hum.

Il me reprit la bouteille et l'ouvrit sans difficulté.

- Jake est cool. Lança-t-il les yeux rivés sur moi.

Ma mâchoire se contracta automatiquement et Jazz sembla acquiescer à ma réaction en me tendant un verre vide, un sourire à la fois mesquin et désolé sur le visage. J'hésitais une seconde avant de le remplir pour le porter à mes lèvres une fois de plus.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il après un instant, ce n'est pas parce que Bella est avec Jacob que tu dois en vouloir au monde entier.

- De quoi tu me parles?

- Tu le sais très bien. Ça n'est pas parce que toi tu ne peux pas avoir celle que tu veux, que tu dois empêcher les autres d'y parvenir.

Je lui lançais un regard noir qu'il soutenait avec dignité. Plus de dignité que moi en tout cas. Je détournai les yeux et buvai avant de parler.

- ça n'est pas le moment que j'aurais choisi pour parler de ça, mais allons-y. Tu veux te faire ma sœur?

- Non mais tu t'entend parler là? On est entrain de parler d'Alice alors j'aimerai que tu fasses preuve d'un peu de maturité là. Si toutefois tu en es encore capable vu tout ce que tu viens d'ingurgiter.

Je riais amèrement.

- Parce que toi tu fais preuve de maturité peut-être?

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre là?

- C'est un jeux tout ça pour toi ! M'énervai-je. Dès le départ, à la minute même où Alice est revenue, tu as voulu me faire chier et tu savais que c'était le meilleur moyen d'y arriver ! Ne ment pas Jasper ! J'ai vu tous les regards et les pics que tu me lançais à chaque fois ! Ma sœur n'est pas un jouet ok !

- Déjà d'une, tu redescends sur terre parce que tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers et de deux, tu vas m'écouter attentivement parce que je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois. Commença-t-il assez sévèrement pour que je l'écoute. J'ose croire que c'est l'alcool qui te fait débiter autant de conneries parce que je te connais et je sais que tu n'es pas mesquin à ce point.

Je détournais les yeux pour fixer les sol. Mes mains serraient fort le bord de l'évier derrière moi, comme si j'allais pouvoir l'arracher.

- Je dois admettre que oui, au début je passais du temps avec Alice pour te faire enrager. Et ça marchait ! Sourit-il. Mais remets les choses à leur place Edward, Alice est bien loin de la gamine aux airs de garçon manqué qu'elle était à 15 ans. C'est une magnifique femme maintenant. Elle est belle, marrante, forte et complètement névrosée et c'est pour ça que je l'adore !

Il souriait en parlant d'elle, comme si Alice était juste devant nous et qu'il l'admirait en la décrivant.

- J'aime passer du temps avec elle et je dois avouer que depuis que je l'ai revu, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me rendre compte avant à quel point elle était formidable. Elle me plait Edward. Sérieusement.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux sans prononcer un seul mot. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air sincère.

- Je vais tout faire pour être digne d'elle, pour être celui qu'il lui faut et j'espère qu'elle pourra envisager de me donner une chance par la suite. Mais dans tous les cas Edward, malgré toute l'amitié que je te porte, malgré le fait que je te considère comme un frère, ça n'est pas à toi de décider si oui ou non je dois être celui qui pourra rendre ta sœur heureuse. Si c'était le cas, personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour elle et elle finirait seule à cause de toi.

- N'exagère pas Jazz. Soufflai-je durement.

- J'y vais un peu fort mais c'est ce que je ressens. Elle est assez grande pour décider par elle-même et ça ne te regarde pas. Et si Alice voit que tu n'approuves pas, je n'aurais jamais aucune chance avec elle. Ton opinion compte beaucoup pour elle. Alors, s'il te plait, ne reporte pas tes rancœurs personnelles sur moi et laisse nous une chance à Alice et moi. C'est important pour moi.

Ensuite il ne parla plus, attendant que je réagisse. Je venais de prendre conscience de l'importance de la situation. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir cette discution avec Jasper un jour et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il prendrait tout ça tellement à cœur. Il était sérieux à propos de ma sœur. C'était la première fois que Jasper était sérieux à propos d'une fille et ça devait être ma petite sœur. Aussi difficile que ça l'était pour moi de l'admettre, je devais lâcher prise et accepter le fait que je ne pourrai pas la protéger éternellement. Tout ça ne me regardait plus. C'était leur histoire.

- Je vais essayer. Soufflai-je en finissant mon vin.

- C'est tout ce que je demande.

Jazz me donnait une petite claque sur l'épaule mais vu mon état physique, j'eus l'impression que sa main s'était enfoncée dans mon omoplate. Avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres, il se retourna vers moi pour ajouter une dernière chose :

- Et pour Jake, dis-toi qu'il n'est là qu'une semaine. Toi tu es là … Tout le temps. Bella ne va pas faire des kilomètres à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de parler à quelqu'un et elle te fait confiance. Ne gâche pas tout avec ton sale caractère.

- Seulement quand je bois.

- Bah voyons … Riait Jazz en me laissant seul à nouveau.

Il fallait que j'y retourne. Pas sans un dernier verre …

La soirée battait son plein et j'étais complètement à l'ouest. Plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, j'étais heureux. Et puis, ses biceps, j'étais certain que ça n'était que de la gonflette. Ça faisait bien dix minutes que je les observais comme pour trouver la valve pour les dégonfler. Les gens évoluaient autour de moi, mais je n'évoluais pas avec eux. Mes mouvements étaient incroyablement lents et mes membres étaient de plus en plus lourds. Il ne fallait pas non plus que je tourne la tête trop rapidement pour la simple et bonne raison que mes yeux ne suivaient pas à la même vitesse. Sachant ça, je n'avais jamais été si détendu. J'étais complètement saoul. J'avais dû mal à me concentrer sur les différentes conversations autour de moi. Je ne captai qu'un brouhaha brumeux parsemés de mots plus clairs. Parfois je riais quand ils riaient, parfois j'acquiesçais simplement, mais personne n'était dupe.

- ça va Edward? Me lança Emmett en me frappant violemment la cuisse.

Je sursautai et me redressai immédiatement sur ma chaise.

- ça va … Je suis un peu … Tu sais.

Je haussais simplement les épaules.

- Beurré?

- Fatigué. Ajoutai-je en insistant comme pour montrer que j'avais encore quelques idées claires.

Je continuais à échanger quelques mots avec mon frère alors que Jacob et Rosalie parlaient. Ils parlaient de moi, ça je ne savais, mais je n'arrivais plus à analyser le sens des mots qu'ils prononçaient. Il fallait que je me concentre sur ce qu'Emmett me disait pour ne par lui donner raison. Il me parlait de sa boutique à Tacoma. Je savais qu'il me parlait de sa boutique... La boutique pas vrai?

- Il est toujours comme ça en soirée? Riait Jacob dans mon dos.

- Non, c'est bizarre en temps normal il ne boit jamais. S'étonnait Rosalie.

- C'est ridicule de se mettre dans un état pareil. Souffla Bella comme écœurée.

Même si je n'avais que partiellement entendu cette remarque, je la ressentais. Elle était comme une aiguille enfoncée petit à petit dans ma nuque.

- C'est rare je t'assure. Me défendit Rose.

- Il faut savoir que Bella déteste les gens saoul. Lui expliquait Jacob.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Ils sont nuls et finissent toujours par vomir partout. Continuait Bella.

- Mauvaise expérience. Ajoutait simplement Jacob pour Rosalie.

- Edward ne vomira pas. Assurait Rosalie en riant. Il est joyeux c'est tout. Bon si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous aviez prévu pour les fêtes de fin d'année?

- On ne sait pas trop encore. Répondit Jacob.

- Tu comptes revenir à Seattle d'ici 15 jours?

- Non, c'est moi qui vais aller à Forks pour les vacances je pense. Annonçait Bella.

J'aurai pu vomir là tout de suite tellement la nouvelle m'avait choqué.

- C'est chouette ça, enchaînait ma belle sœur, Emmett et moi allons essayer d'aller skier un peu.

Chouette ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de chouette là dedans? Bella allait partir dans 15 jours, c'était horrible, la fin du monde même et non ! Il fallait que j'agisse et que je lui cris de rester.

- Bella …

Je me hissais laborieusement jusqu'à eux et m'étalais entre elle et Jacob.

- Bella, tu t'en vas?

- Pour les vacances oui. Me répondit-elle en me lançant un vague regard.

- Pourquoi? Soufflai-je en laissant tomber ma tête sur le canapé derrière moi.

Elle plissait le nez. Je venais de lui envoyer mes effluves d'alcool au visage. Ensuite, Bella haussait simplement les épaules en se décalant un peu plus vers Jacob.

- Je vais passer les fêtes chez mon père c'est tout. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ça.

- On va à Forks nous? M'informai-je en balbutiant. Alice … Hey Alice!

Elle finit par m'entendre, jusqu'ici occupée à rire avec Jasper.

- Quoi?

- On va à Forks nous?

- Quoi? Quand ça?

- Les fêtes. Tu sais, la famille.

Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais fou, pourtant dans ma tête, les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche semblaient très clairs. Seule Rosalie était différente. Ouais, Rosalie riait elle, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Je crois qu'il veut savoir si vous aller voir vos parents pour les fêtes. Expliquait Jacob en souriant à Rosalie.

- Voilà ! Criai-je. Toi, t'es un gars bien Jake … Oh, je peux t'appeler Jake hein.

- Sans problème. Riait-il.

- Ma bouche est toute pâteuse. Soufflai-je presque pour moi même en émettant des sons de bouches assez étranges.

D'ici ils avaient l'air étranges en tout cas … Rose explosa de rire.

- J'adore! C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça depuis, depuis la fin du lycée je crois !

- Je crois qu'il y en a un qui a un peu abusé de la bouteille. Répliquait mon frère.

- Qui? Lançai-je en cherchant la personne de qui je devais me moquer.

Pourquoi les conversations semblaient incroyablement rapides ce soir? Je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Ou était-ce les autres qui n'arrêtaient pas de changer de sujet sans me prévenir? Et pourquoi ils me regardaient tous avec ce sourire niait sur le visage. Sauf Bella, hum. Non, Bella elle rigolait pas elle. _« Rigoler »_, hum … Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce mot … Non, ce verbe.

- Pour répondre à ta question Edward, non. Nous n'allons pas à Forks cette année.

- Quoi?

J'arrêtais de bloquer sur LE VERBE « Rigoler » pour analyser la réponse de ma sœur. De quoi parlait-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Ma question. La réponse : On ne part pas. Bien, j'ai tout compris. J'ai tout … Hein?

- Mais pourquoi? Boudai-je.

- Papa et maman vont dans leur chalet à Aspen tu t'en rappelles ? On les verra après. Expliquait Emmett.

- Aspen, répétai-je, la France Pfff. Je veux aller avec Bella moi.

Rosalie repartait en éclat de rire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle là dedans.

- Hey man, une revanche ! Lançait Jasper à Jake en lui tendant la manette de la console.

- Ouais avec plaisir !

En se levant, Jake fit un clin d'œil à Bella qui lui sourit. Elle ne me souriait pas beaucoup à moi, non. D'un seul coup je trouvais Jake beaucoup moins cool et je n'avais plus très envie de l'appeler « Jake » en fait. Tout le monde autour de moi recommençait à parler et moi j'avais déjà perdu le fil.

Bella était toujours à mes côtés, les bras croisés, mais elle ne disait rien. C'était comme si je n'étais pas là. Mais j'étais là. Il fallait qu'elle le voit quand même. Doucement je me rapprochai d'elle et lui passai la main dans les cheveux. Elle sursautait presque et se reculait. Ses yeux lançaient comme des missiles, c'était douloureux à regarder. En même temps, ma main pesait tellement lourd, que je lui avait sûrement fait mal.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles loin.

- Mais, je ne pars que deux semaines et puis c'est pas pour tout de suite. Je comprend pas ce qui t'arrive.

- Moi non plus. Soufflai-je. Je … Je crois que j'ai trop bu.

- Tu crois? Rit-elle amèrement.

- Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Tu es saoul, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas toi même et je n'aime pas cette personne là. On dirait un débile en manque d'amour. Tu serais capable de sauter sur n'importe qui portant une jupe en jean et un chemisier orange.

_« Concentre-toi Edward, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre à ça ! »_

- Attends, quoi?

- Rien ! Lança-t-elle encore plus furieuse.

- Je le referais plus, promis. Lui assurai-je en essayant d'articuler du mieux que je puisse faire.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, tu fais ce que tu veux. Répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Je ne comprenais pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine agressivité envers moi. Il fallait peut-être que je lui dise quelque chose de gentil …

- Tu es très jolie tu sais, soufflai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

- Recommence pas avec ça Edward. Souffla-t-elle agacée.

- Non, c'est vrai tu … as une très belle … Bouche.

Je m'approchais encore et Bella sembla se statufier. Je passais ma main sur sa joue, elle était fraîche contre ma paume. C'était délicieusement … Attirant.

Doucement elle rejetait ma main et se levait. Ce mouvement qu'elle venait de faire en se levant, me forçant à lever les yeux vers elle, me donna encore plus le tournis. J'essayai de me lever aussi mais mes pieds refusèrent de me porter.

- Je la tête qui tourne. Annonçai-je aux autres l'air dégoûté.

- On va y aller je crois. Souffla Bella à Jasper.

Jacob lui tendait déjà son blouson. Tout ça allait tellement vite. Leurs voix me paraissaient si lointaines maintenant. Mon estomac me brûlait et tout bougeait devant moi. Comme les murs. Les murs faisaient des vagues.

- Edward est tout vert. Entendis-je Emmett dire à Jasper.

- Ne me regarde pas, je ne suis que le colocataire, pas le babysitteur. T'es son frère, tu le gères.

- Quoi? Non, j'ai jamais nettoyé son vomis, c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Demande à Alice, ils ont bien partager le même liquide amniotique !

- Tu rêves là ! Se défendit ma sœur. On était dans deux poches différentes je te signale, ça compte pas !

- Allez on vous laisse ! Bye. Saluait Bella. Merci pour la soirée.

- A demain ma belle.

Alice la serra contre elle. Moi aussi j'aurai voulu faire ça. Quoique, sur l'instant, j'avais plutôt envie de …

- Je crois que je vais vomir. Annonçai-je en sentant la brûlure se rapprocher dangereusement de ma bouche.

- Oh, ça y est, il va tout sortir ! Lança Jasper. Tu nettoieras les toilettes mon vieux cette semaine !

Je rassemblai le peu de force qu'il me restait pour courir aux toilettes. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je déparais sur le tapis de bain et m'agenouillais maladroitement par terre. Un levage de cuvette plus tard et … La descente aux enfers commençait.

Je tremblais, mes yeux pleuraient, mon nez coulait et ma gorge me brûlait... Et ce satané estomac qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter de se contracter.

_« Y'a plus rien à sortir andouille, tu es vide ! »_

- Je veux mourir. Pleurnichai-je au dessus de la cuvette entre deux spasmes.

Une main rassurante vint me caresser doucement le dos.

- Pas tout de suite mon grand, chuchota Rosalie derrière moi, tu vas souffrir toute la nuit et probablement demain aussi avant la mort.

- Rooo pourquoi …

Une autre vague vomitive arrivait et Rosalie répondait simplement.

- C'est ça, craches tout. T'auras le temps de répondre à ce _« pourquoi »_ demain matin.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, mon estomac me laissait enfin respirer et une grande fatigue m'envahissait. J'étais incapable de bouger, allongé sur le sol froid de ma salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait être bien sur le carrelage après une cuite. J'aurais pu m'endormir ici si Rosalie m'avait laissé faire.

Avec l'aide d'Emmett, ils me mirent sur pieds et Rose m'obligeait à me brosser les dents. A vrai dire, la fraîcheur mentholée dans ma bouche me faisait un bien fou. Ensuite je me sentis trainer jusqu'à mon lit. On me retirait mon jean et mes chaussures, puis les couvertures s'abattaient sur moi. Une main fraîche, celle de ma belle-sœur me caressait le front. Elle était agenouillée devant moi et souriait tendrement.

- Tu es encore là? Baragouinai-je en mangeant à moitié mon oreiller tellement ma tête s'écrasait lourdement dessus.

- Bien sûr, il faut bien que quelqu'un te borde. Sourit-elle.

- Je te laisse ça là au cas où frérot. M'informait la grosse voix d'Emmett.

Mes yeux imprimèrent rapidement la cuvette laissée à côté de mon lit. Mon frère quittait lentement ma chambre en riant.

- Tout le monde va se moquer de moi après ça.

- Oui je crois bien.

- Sauf toi.

- Il te faut au moins un avocat.

- Tu es le meilleur avocat du monde Rosalie, le plus sexy aussi … Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Elle riait. Son rire avait le même effet que celui de ma mère sur moi. Il était incroyablement relaxant et rassurant.

- Je vois oui. Repose-toi maintenant.

- Où est Jasper?

- Partit raccompagner Alice.

- Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle Rose.

- Tu crois? Sourit-elle. Tu es très perspicace dis-moi.

- Ne te moque pas... Me plaignis-je.

- Je ne me moque pas promis.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'est aussi?

- Alice?

Je hochais lentement la tête.

- Nous verrons bien. Souffla simplement Rosalie en ajustant mes couvertures. Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour elle. C'est une grande fille maintenant et je ne pense pas que nous ayons notre mot à dire sur la personne dont elle tombera amoureuse. Si j'étais toi, je m'occuperai moins des affaires de ma sœur et je me concentrerai plus sur les miennes.

- Ce qui veux dire?

- Bella n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le Edward « Joyeux » de ce soir.

Le regard noir de Bella me revenait en mémoire tel un boomerang, à l'image de ma migraine. Je m'étouffais un instant dans mon oreiller.

- Je crois que j'ai été vraiment très lourd avec elle ce soir. Son copain doit me prendre pour un malade.

- En ce qui concerne Jake, je pense qu'il a plutôt trouvé ça rigolo.

- Tu sais que rigoler est un verbe.

Rosalie écrasait sa main sur mon visage en riant. Après ça, je n'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Tu devrais appeler Bella demain matin pour t'assurer que tu ne lui a pas dit trop de bêtises. Tu es très transparent quand tu as un verre de trop dans la tête.

- Transparent?

- Je te laisse méditer là-dessus beau gosse. Emmett m'attend pour rentrer, il est tard.

- D'accord. Soufflai-je à bout de force.

- Je t'appelle demain abruti.

- Ok, petite pimbêche blonde...

Rosalie éteignait la lumière et tout se mettait à tourner à 200km/h dans ma tête.

- Non, Rose. Laisse allumé s'il-te plait. Suppliai-je.

Elle riait doucement, rallumait la lumière, puis ses pas s'éloignèrent lentement avant que je ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Quand j'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux ce matin là, la lumière me brûlait. Pour ne rien arranger, il y avait des travaux dans la rue et le bourdonnement des camions tambourinaient dans ma tête. Les marteaux-piqueurs auraient très bien pu percer l'intérieur de mon crâne, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. J'avais clairement abusé hier soir et tout ça à cause d'un manque évident de confiance en moi. Je m'étais senti menacé par Jacob et par Jasper, comme s'ils allaient pouvoir m'évincer aux yeux de ses deux femmes qui prenaient tant de place dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas supporter non plus de voir Bella aussi heureuse avec son petit-ami. Ça m'avait littéralement tué. Un vrai ami aurait été heureux pour elle pourtant.

Le retrouver chez moi, entouré des gens que j'aimais et qui, en plus, semblaient l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, tout ça avait été trop dur à digérer en une seule journée. Jacob Black était apparu dans ma vie tel un ouragan, détruisant tout sur son passage et j'avais lutté toute la soirée pour trouver ma place. Ce que je n'avais pas compris alors, ou plutôt ce que j'avais refusé de comprendre, c'était que ma place n'avait jamais changé. En réalité je ne convoitais seulement pas la bonne.

Il m'avait fallu quatre alcools différents et une bonne gueule de bois pour enfin l'accepter. Je payais le prix de mon immaturité et ce matin, le réveil n'avait jamais été aussi dur. J'avais cours dans deux heures et je cherchais déjà l'excuse que j'allais sortir à mon prof. Il était clair qu'il était physiquement impossible que je sorte du lit aujourd'hui, tout essai me redonnait la nausée. Il fallait que j'y aille doucement et, à la nuit tombée, je mangerai une plâtrée de spaghetti pour me tapisser l'estomac. Jasper m'avait appris cette technique et jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais faillie.

_**[17/ Ashes and Wine – A Fine Frenzy]**_

La seule chose qui m'inquiétait maintenant était de savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Bella pour expliquer ma perte de contrôle si soudaine le jour même où son copain avait débarqué en ville. Comment expliquer une dépression nerveuse pour cause de jalousie excessive, à une personne à qui vous venez de jurer une amitié éternelle? Je comprenais soudainement que ma gueule de bois n'était en réalité que le cadet de mes soucis.

- Aspirine?

Je sursautai dans mon lit en découvrant Bella dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas la force d'aller jusqu'à la pharmacie après tes exploits de la nuit dernière.

Elle s'approchait doucement pour me donner le tube de cachets qu'elle venait d'acheter.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Fraîche comme une rose Bella, merci de t'en inquiéter. Lançai-je dans un sarcasme qui déguisait mal mon embarras.

- Edward... Souffla-t-elle en soupirant.

- Bella? Répétai-je sur le même ton malgré tout.

- On devrait être capable de parler d'hier soir sérieusement, on est assez proche pour ça maintenant je pense.

- Il n'y a rien de sérieux à dire, je t'assure. Je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'ai trop bu, j'ai fait une erreur et la situation m'a légèrement échappée.

- J'ai vu ça oui.

Je me redressais légèrement alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bout de mon lit.

- Merci. Lui souris-je en jouant avec le tube d'aspirine.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui t'as pris de boire autant. C'est pas toi ça.

Je riais amèrement en fuyant son regard.

- Tu crois? Pourtant je fais pas mal de connerie en ce moment non?

- Quelque chose t'as contrarié c'est ça ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Éludai-je.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que rencontrer Jacob juste après notre petit … dérapage...

- Qui n'a pas dérapé cependant. La coupai-je.

- Mais qui aurait très bien pu déraper. Admettait Bella.

- Ah oui?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis consciente que le timing n'était pas génial. Moi non plus je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. On venait à peine de reparler de tout ça et Jake arrive et …

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Bella?

- Je ne veux pas te blesser.

- Bella, soupirai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour donner plus de poids à mes paroles, on est ami toi et moi. Hier j'ai mal réagi parce que, comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, nous venions à peine de recoller les morceaux après ma boulette et vu qu'on à pas eu le temps de parler entre temps, j'ai eu peur que tu ne changes d'avis. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter en ami avec une fille qui a son petit-ami auprès d'elle. C'est délicat, je ne voulais pas que Jacob interprète mal les choses, surtout qu'il ne me connait pas et...

- Mon dieu, je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant ! Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec moi. Sourit-elle en m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

- J'étais nerveux. Lui assurai-je. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Comme je te l'ai dit hier, notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi aussi. Continuait Bella. Toi et moi, on partage quelque chose de fort depuis l'accident. C'est profond.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Mais qui dit profond peut aussi vouloir dire ambiguë et là c'est dangereux.

- Il n'y a pas d'évolution possible pour nous, je le sais ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu as essayé de m'embrasser?

Je soupirais en m'allongeant à nouveau.

- On en a déjà parlé.

- Non, je veux savoir la vérité.

- Quelle vérité?

- Ça t'a blessé de me voir avec Jake hier soir pas vrai?

- Mais non ! Soupirais-je en cachant mon visage dans mes mains un instant. Bella, rassure-toi, tout va bien! J'ai juste, trop bu point final. Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Alors la prochaine fois préviens-moi avant de redevenir un adolescent en manque de sensations fortes ! J'ai détesté cette espèce d'abruti qui te ressemblait !

- Promis. Lui souris-je.

- Bien, alors je suppose que maintenant on va devoir décider de ce qu'on va faire de ses deux semaines qui nous reste avant les vacances?

- Plutôt une semaine, rectifiai-je, tu vas consacrer celle-ci à Jacob non?

- C'est le programme, ça ne nous empêche pas de nous voir tous ensemble tu sais.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est différent. Je préfère qu'on se prévoit une semaine rien que tous les deux.

- Une semaine à deux hum? Hésita-t-elle.

- Dans le respect du code de l'amitié bien sûr. Lui assurai-je la main sur le cœur.

- Le code de l'amitié? Pff !

Elle se leva en riant et attrapa mon deuxième oreiller pour me le balancer en plein visage.

- Oh mon dieu, pleurnichai-je en gardant l'oreiller sur mon visage, ma tête ! Ça sert à rien de m'acheter de l'aspirine si c'est pour me détruire la tête après

- Je te laisse te reposer, dit-elle en ramassant son sac laissé sur le sol, appelle-moi quand tu te sentiras mieux.

- D'accord.

Bella tournait déjà le dos pour partir mais je devais savoir une chose avant de la laisser le rejoindre. Une seule chose.

- Pourquoi ça te surprend autant que j'ai voulu t'embrasser l'autre soir?

Elle se retournait lentement vers moi.

- Parce que je suis juste moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, juste moi, Bella.

- C'est censé être une réponse?

- Contente-toi de ça Edward. Je ne t'aurais pas rendu ton baiser de toute façon, t'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

Elle me souriait une dernière fois et moi j'accusai le coup du mieux possible. Je la regardais s'éloigner et quitter mon appartement en saluant Jasper au passage qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. La porte se refermait sur elle et je tournais lentement la tête vers la fenêtre, me forçant à appréhender la lumière.

- Maintenant je suis blessé. Soufflai-je pour moi-même.

* * *

Je trouve que c'est un chapitre assez comique où vous avez donc pu découvrir un Edward complètement ivre !

Je me suis amusée à l'écrire . J'espère que vous en avez eu à le lire !

A la semaine prochaine, où les rapprochements pas très clairs mais toujours **borderline** vont bon train ! ;) Mais chuuutt, j'vous ai rien dit !

_REVIEWééé J'adore vous lire aussi soyez-en sûre ! - Autre chose : Les Twins (auteurs de ANB et amies de moi) sont de retour avec leur nouvelle fic **Soulmates** ! C'est pas magnifique !_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume : _**_Le blog est ici - _http[:]/seattle-breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/**

**PS : Une fois encore merci pour tes reviews régulières Annee ! Crée toi donc un compte, je pourrai te répondre plus longuement ! **

**PSSS : Merci à PtiteWam qui me corrige tout ça depuis quelques semaines avant vous (elle en est au chapitre 8 la miss) !**

Ginie


	6. The Week

**CHAPITRE VI**

**THE WEEK**

_(La semaine)_

Lundi, troisième jour,

Après un merveilleux weekend passé avec elle, c'était le premier jour d'une semaine qui, contrairement à celles que je vivais généralement, allait passer en un éclair.

Je savais que quand elle s'achèverait, elle me laisserait un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Cette semaine aboutirait sur un départ et en conséquence, une longue absence. J'entendais vivre pleinement chaque instant qu'il allait m'être donné de passer avec elle. J'avais sagement patienté jusqu'à ce que son petit-ami me laisse l'opportunité de retrouver la complicité que je partageais avec elle avant qu'il arrive à Seattle. Les jours étaient passés et je n'avais que très rarement croisé Bella durant cette période. J'ai patienté en silence et je n'avais pas empiété sur son temps, maintenant c'était mon tour. Sans vouloir comparer Bella à un jouet que deux enfants convoitaient en même temps, j'aimais l'avoir à moi seul et par «_ avoir _» j'entendais seulement «_ voir _». C'est tout ce que je pouvais espérer et je m'en contentais. Cette solution était toujours préférable à l'absence.

Tous les soirs de cette semaine, Bella passerait chez nous après les cours. C'était son idée et je n'avais pu que la trouver judicieuse. Ainsi je n'avais pas à trouver de stratagème pour l'inviter chaque soir. Vendredi matin je l'accompagnerai à la gare et je lui dirai au revoir pour les quinze jours suivant. Depuis notre rencontre, jamais je n'avais passé autant de temps sans la voir. Je me demandais encore comment j'allais réagir. De plus, savoir qu'elle serait avec lui, même si c'était la suite logique des choses, me rendais dingue. En l'absence de Jacob, Bella m'avait fait une petite place dans sa vie, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'évince par le simple fait de sa présence autour d'elle. Là où était la place d'un petit-ami, ce que je n'étais pas. Je devenais parano.

Finalement peut-être qu'un peu de séparation, aussi douloureuse soit-elle pour moi, ne me ferais pas de mal. Il fallait que je remette les choses en perspectives et que j'arrête de me focaliser ainsi sur Bella Swan, c'était insensé. C'était la première fois que je réagissais ainsi à cause d'une fille. Je n'étais pas habitué à de tels états d'âmes. Bella me rendait fou. Tout ça tournait à l'obsession et il fallait que j'arrête d'occulter le reste de ma vie. Pendant ces quinze jours je redeviendrais moi-même, il le fallait pour ma propre santé mentale. Je devais me ressaisir, après-tout Bella Swan n'était pas le centre de mon univers, c'était ridicule. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit : Elle n'était que Bella. C'était simple ! Aucun problème. J'avais donc trouvé ma nouvelle ligne de conduite.

Allongé sur mon lit, j'en était là dans mes réflexions quand Bella pénétra - tel un boulet de canon - dans ma chambre. Elle jeta son sac par terre, à côté des quelques affaires à elle qui trainaient chez moi, retira ses chaussures et vint s'allonger avec moi prenant appui sur ses coudes. Doucement je tournai la tête vers elle alors qu'elle me dévisageait en souriant. Ses cheveux tombaient le long de ses joues, entourant son joli visage en forme de cœur. Son parfum me submergeai et juste comme ça, j'oubliai toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Impossible de réfléchir avec cohérence quand elle était si près de moi.

_« Elle n'était que Bella »_, il fallait vraiment être aveugle ou complètement stupide pour la qualifier de telle banalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur mademoiselle Swan? Souris-je en calant mon bras derrière ma tête.

- Rien. Pleins de choses en fait. M'informa-t-elle, l'air enjoué.

- Cites-en une pour voir.

Elle roulait sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le dos, comme moi. Nous fixons tous les deux le plafond.

- J'aime cette période de l'année. L'approche des fêtes, l'effervescence dans les rues, les décorations et le semestre qui se termine.

- Surtout le semestre qui se termine. Insistai-je.

Son rire me chatouilla les oreilles. Je souriais à mon tour sans pour autant oser la regarder. Un moment nous restions silencieux, juste l'un à côté de l'autre. Personnellement, je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour me sentir bien.

- J'aime venir ici chaque soir. Ce petit rituel commence à me plaire. Je l'attend toute la journée. M'avoua Bella en tournant la tête vers moi.

Mon cœur se serra comme à chaque fois que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées comme plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié. Il aurait été si facile et si agréable d'ici croire. Ces mots, si je m'étais laissé aller à les entendre de cette façon auraient eu une saveur si exquises que plus rien autour n'aurait pu m'atteindre. Je devais me forcer à les appréhender autrement cela dit. Je devais garder le point de vue de la réalité.

- Moi aussi. Souris-je.

- Je me sens tellement mieux ici avec vous que toute seule dans ma petite chambre. On dirait la chaleur d'un vrai foyer, avec de la vie et des odeurs … Des objets qui ne font pas partis de mon paysage quotidien, si bien que j'arrive encore à les voir.

- Quoique ça commence … Il y a pas mal de chose à toi ici, lui fis-je remarquer, livres, CD, vêtements... Tu as même oublié ton portable ici hier soir. Dis-je en lui montrant le téléphone sur ma table de chevet.

- C'est vrai? Je l'ai cherché partout ! Je croyais l'avoir perdu.

Bella se pencha au-dessus de moi pour attraper son téléphone de mon côté du lit. Ses cheveux vinrent me caresser le visage et le cou. Je sentais son ventre frôler mon estomac. Quand elle tendit le bras, son t-shirt se souleva légèrement laissant apparaître son nombril et le bas de ses reins. Je perdai pied.

Pour ne rien arranger, Bella ne se contenta pas d'attraper son portable pour ensuite se remettre dans sa position initiale, elle resta installée en travers de mon corps tout en vérifiant ses messages. Je restai immobile, attendant que la torture s'arrête mais ma tentation devint très vite insoutenable. Subtilement je saisissai délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux et la faisais glisser entre mes doigts. Elle avait les cheveux incroyablement doux. Mon autre main allait se poser sur son dos. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur au creux de ma paume, c'était grisant. Ça ne sembla pas perturber d'avantage Bella qui continuait à tripoter son portable.

- Tu as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas que je laisse des affaires chez toi. Souffla-t-elle à demi absorbée par son écran tactile.

- Je te taquine. Ramène toute ta chambre si tu veux. Répondis-je, absorbé quant à moi par sa peau sous mes doigts.

Bella se remettait en place sur le lit, vite, trop vite peut-être. Là où elle était quelque seconde plus tôt, je plaçais mon oreiller.

- Je suis tête en l'air, je ne fais pas exprès d'oublier tout ça chez toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Souris-je.

- J'ai soif, je vais me chercher de l'eau. Tu veux quelques chose?

- Non, non ça va merci. Répondis-je précipitamment.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, non pas sans trébucher sur ses chaussures au passage. Une fois que je l'entendis dans la cuisine, je soulevais l'oreiller pour vérifier les dégâts. Je m'étais peut-être un peu plus laisser emporté que ce que je croyais. Pour faire simple, j'étais «_ légèrement _» à l'étroit dans mon jean à présent... L'image de Bella allongée sur moi n'avait pas encore quitté mon esprit pervers, je dirais même qu'elle était embellie par mon état.

Je me mettai sur pied d'un bond et commençai à faire les cents pas dans la chambre en essayant de penser à des choses répugnantes. La condition d'homme n'était vraiment pas facile parfois. J'entendai encore Bella farfouiller dans le frigo mais bientôt elle serait de retour et il fallait absolument que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits d'ici là. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, il fallait que la pression RETOMBE maintenant !

De l'air, j'avais besoin d'air. J'ouvrai alors la fenêtre en grand et l'air glacial de l'hiver pénétra immédiatement à l'intérieur. Je me penchai délibérément dans le courant d'air mais l'effet tardait à venir. Il me fallait un choc, non, une image choc !

- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Soupirai-je en puisant de la force en moi pour faire ce que je devais faire.

Lentement et la mort dans l'âme je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain dans laquelle l'eau coulait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Arrivé devant la porte, j'eus un instant d'hésitation. Après-tout, je commençai à reprendre le contrôle, d'ici quelque minute tout sera de nouveau en place et …

- J'ai pris le dernier yaourt non périmé de votre frigo, ça ne te dérange pas?

Je faisais volte-face dans le couloir pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Bella qui dégustait déjà son yaourt en plongeant le bout de son doigt dans le chocolat pour le porter délicatement à sa bouche après. Déjà tous mes efforts partaient en fumée.

- Non, aucun problème ! Lançai-je précipitamment avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Rapidement j'ouvrai le rideau de douche et tombai sur Jasper qui prenait sa douche.

- Hey mais ça va pas t'es malade ! Hurla-t-il.

Le vision de lui nu comme un ver me donna instantanément un haut le cœur et c'est dégoûté que je gagnais cette bataille contre moi-même. Je ressortai rapidement en inspirant un grand coup, sous les injures de Jasper.

- Tout est sous contrôle !

Pitoyable, j'allai rejoindre Bella dans ma chambre.

- Tu es en chaleur ou quoi? Il fait trop froid pour ouvrir en grand ! Dit-elle en refermant la fenêtre.

- Il faut bien que j'aère un peu des fois ! Tu es tellement souvent fourrée dans ma chambre que ça commence à sentir la fille ici. Lançai-je en restant à l'entrée de la chambre les bras croisés.

Lentement et avec un petit sourire malicieux, Bella faisait le chemin jusqu'à moi sans me quitter des yeux. Ce genre de regard était devenu une sorte de petit jeu entre nous, jeu que nous n'avions pas vu arriver. Nous nous lancions des piques et des sous entendus dans les conversations les plus anodines. Nous n'en parlions jamais et nous faisons comme si n'importe quels amis se comporteraient ainsi mais la vérité était que depuis ce fameux soir où j'avais failli atteindre ses lèvres, une certaine tension existait entre nous. J'essayais de ne pas trop me focaliser dessus en temps normal mais parfois, Bella ne me rendait pas les choses très faciles. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle en était consciente.

- Tu as peur de ce que pourraient penser tes conquêtes?

- Exactement mademoiselle. Je n'aimerais pas passer pour un coureur.

- Je suis sûre que ton pouvoir de séduction est sans limite. Se moqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste en face de moi, les bras croisés également.

Lentement, je décollais mon épaule de la porte pour ainsi la dominer de toute ma hauteur.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu. Soufflai-je près de son visage avant de me détourner d'elle pour ne pas trop me prendre au jeu.

Malgré tout, Bella sembla bloquer légèrement prouvant que je remportais cette manche. Après le coup du téléphone, même si celui-ci n'était pas intentionnel, ça n'était que justice.

- Tu veux regarder la télé? Demandai-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

- Si tu veux. J'ai un peu froid, je peux t'emprunter un pull?

J'attrapais le premier sweat qui trainait par terre pour lui lancer à travers la pièce. Bella le rattrapait de justesse.

- Très galant ! Fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est ça le truc, toi et moi on en est plus là maintenant. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. T'es ma pote Bella pas vrai? Insistai-je.

Tandis qu'elle enfilait mon pull dix fois trop grand pour elle, essayant désespérément de trouver le trou de sortie de la tête, je pouvais l'entendre ronchonner à travers le tissu. Elle avait les bras en l'air et se tortillait dans tous les sens pour mettre le vêtement. Une fois cette opération délicate achevée, la tête de Bella refaisait surface toute décoiffée. Elle en était même essoufflée. Bella me fixait d'un regard noir quand elle remarqua que je me retenais de rire. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable. Si j'avais pu, je me serai levé pour aller l'embrasser immédiatement. Bien sûr je ne bougeai pas et elle prenait pour de la moquerie ce qui était en fait, de l'adoration.

- Viens-là au lieu de bouder. Lui souris-je en tendant la main vers elle.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle se déridait enfin et me rejoignait sur le lit. Au départ Bella se contenta de croiser les bras en fixant la télé devant elle, comme si je n'étais pas là. Bien sûr elle était consciente que je la fixais en souriant et ça ne faisais que l'énerver d'avantage.

- Tu boudes encore je te signale. Soufflai-je sans la lâcher du regard.

- Non.

- Je sais que tu as envie de rire.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Regarde la télé.

Je me rapprochais d'elle et, du bout de mon index, je lui remontais le coin de la bouche pour imiter un sourire. Bella repoussa ma main mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire. Finalement, elle explosait de rire et je la ramenais automatiquement contre moi en riant à mon tour.

- J'ai gagné. Soufflai-je pour la faire enrager encore plus.

- Tu es un idiot.

Elle tenta de s'éloigner à nouveau mais je la maintenais fermement contre moi d'un bras autour de sa taille.

- Chut, bouge-pas. Regarde la télé. Lançai-je sur le ton de l'humour pour ne pas que ça devienne trop ambigüe dans son esprit. Car dans le mien, il était clair que ça l'était mais elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Le tout était de rester naturel.

Finalement Bella se détendait. J'étais allongé sur le dos, le bras autour d'elle. Bella avait la tête posée sur mon épaule, ses cheveux me chatouillant le cou, et sa petit main reposant sur mon torse. J'avais peur de respirer au risque qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'une telle complicité n'avait rien d'anodin et qu'elle ne décide de prendre ses distances.

- Je peux avoir la télécommande?

Je lui tendais et Bella commençait à zapper inlassablement sur toutes les chaînes à travers les différentes inepties qui passaient à la télévision de nos jours. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle avait la télécommande, elle zappait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je lui reprenne des mains pour choisir une chaîne qu'au final nous ne regarderions que pendant deux minutes avant de passer à autre chose. Cette fois je ne bronchais pas. A vrai dire, j'étais tellement bien à ce moment que peut m'importait les images qui défilaient devant mes yeux.

Soudain, Jasper faisait irruption dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille.

- La prochaine fois que t'auras envie de me violer sous la douche, RETIENS-TOI ! Hurla-t-il avant de repartir aussi sec en claquant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? S'étonna Bella en se redressant légèrement.

- Chut, fais pas gaffe, lançai-je en l'attirant de nouveau vers moi. Tu connais les musiciens et leurs humeurs. C'est des fous ces artistes !

A mon grand bonheur, cette excuse minable sembla lui suffir.

Mardi,

Le soir suivant nous nous retrouvions tous chez Rosalie et Emmett autour de cuisine Japonaise dans une ambiance plutôt détendue. A peine arrivés et en guise de «_ Bonjour _», mon frère s'était écrié : _« Tiens, voilà le Cuiteux ! »_ sous les rires des autres (y compris Bella), alors que moi j'essayais de faire oublier cette triste soirée depuis plus de 8 jours. Apparemment, il y avait encore beaucoup de travail. Mais c'était Emmett, sans ça Emmett ne serait plus Emmett et dieu seul sait que parfois ça nous soulagerait !

Sitôt arrivé, Alice s'était accaparée Bella en me lançant un regard qui m'ordonnait de ne pas protester. Quand je m'étais résigné à lui obéir sans broncher, ma sœur m'avais simplement embrassé sur la joue et j'avais vu Bella disparaître avec elle, quasiment trainé par le bras dans la chambre du fond. Alice faisait également signe à Rosalie de les rejoindre. Au départ, ma belle sœur ne broncha pas comme si elle était complètement hermétique à ces _« discutions de filles »_ comme elle les appelait, mais très vite, le naturel reprenant le dessus, Rosalie prétexta aller aux toilettes pour s'enfermer avec les filles dans sa chambre.

Jasper, Emmett et moi restions un moment hébétés dans le salon devant cette désertion plutôt organisée de la gente féminine. J'allais rejoindre les deux autres sur le canapé. Rosalie absente, nous en profitions immédiatement pour mettre les pieds sur la table basse. Emmett nous proposa une bière tandis que le match des Redskins commençait.

Emmett était aux anges à cette période de l'année, non pas pour le côté festif des fêtes mais plutôt grâce au démarrage de la saison du Super Bowl. Mise à part le fait que mon frère était amateur de football, c'était durant cette période que ses boutiques faisaient le plus de bénéfices.

Chaque année à Noël, Jasper et moi recevions un nouveau ballon en cuir ovale de la part d'Emmett et chaque année, nous les échangions contre autre chose au magasin. Qui ferait la collection de ballon de foot? Surtout dans un appartement où la guitare était reine. Mais pour Emmett, c'était une tradition et il pensait que s'il ne nous offrait pas ce ballon tous les ans, il ferait moins de profits l'année d'après.

Cela dit, à cet instant, mon frère était plutôt concentré sur ce que complotait les filles et à vrai dire, moi aussi …

- Pourquoi elles ne me disent jamais de venir à moi? Soupira Emmett après une gorgée de bière.

- Humm attend voir, commençai-je, depuis quand as-tu un vagin?

- Je veux savoir c'est tout. C'est jamais bon pour nous de les laisser trop longtemps ensemble ces trois là. On va souffrir.

- T'es parano !

- Dis tout de suite que tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'elles sont entrain de se dire.

- Pas du tout. Mentis-je.

- Ah oui? Peut-être qu'elles parlent de toi et de la façon pathétiquement mielleuse dont tu essais de séduire Bella...

- Dis pas n'importe quoi !

Un instant je fixais la porte à mon tour.

- Ok je veux savoir. Admis-je.

Emmett et moi nous apprêtions à aller écouter aux portes quand après deux ou trois pas, nous nous rendions compte que Jasper était resté étrangement silencieux. Il n'avait pas bougé du canapé et faisait semblant de s'intéresser au match. Jasper avait toujours détesté le football.

- Tu ne viens pas? Lui demandai mon frère.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose ! Lançai-je.

- Quoi? Non... Pourquoi? Répondit-il visiblement nerveux.

- Jazz tu mens comme un pied. Insistai-je.

- Ça c'est vrai. Il a toujours menti comme un nul. Même au lycée tes excuses étaient bidons ! Insistait Emmett à son tour.

Après un regard furtif entre moi et mon frère nous retournions encercler Jasper sur le canapé. Au départ il ne bronchait pas mais sous l'insistance de nos regards sadiques, il finit par craquer.

- Ok, soupira ce dernier, peut-être que j'ai une vague idée de ce dont elles parlent là-bas.

- Peut-être? Insistai-je.

- Ça ne va pas vous plaire ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? S'indigna Emmett déjà sur la défensive.

Mais un regard à mon colocataire suffit pour que je comprenne le sujet de la polémique. Immédiatement je soupirais en m'enfonçant dans le canapé comme pour me préparer au choc.

- J'ai embrassé Alice. Souffla Jazz.

CE CHOC LA !

- Tu as quoi? Répéta Emmett.

- Emmett … Soufflai-je pour qu'il se calme.

- Alice? Genre Alice ma sœur?

- Tu connais d'autre Alice? S'énerva Jasper.

- Alice ma toute petite … petite et innocente … Petite sœur ?

- Oh c'est bon, Alice n'est plus une petite fille et tu le sais ! Et Edward était au courant ! Lança-t-il en me montrant du doigt.

Mon frère me lança un regard noir.

- Quoi? Mais non? Me défendis-je.

- Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit? S'énerva à son tour Emmett.

- Mais je savais rien moi ! Je savais juste qu'il avait des vues sur Alice et moi aussi j'ai été en colère au début mais après Jazz m'a fait son discours et … Pfff ...

Emmett restait planté debout devant nous, rouge comme une écrevisse, alors que Jasper et moi baissions les yeux comme deux petits garçons ayant fait une bêtise. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Emmett ne disent un mot si bien que nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

- Tu crois qu'il respire encore? Me chuchota Jasper en essayant de ne pas trop bouger les lèvres.

- J'en sais rien, répondis-je sur le même ton, je crois qu'on devrait aller vérifier.

- Vas-y toi, j'ai peur qu'il me morde.

- Bien! Lança soudainement mon frère en se plaçant entre moi et Jazz (qu'Emmett prenait fermement par le cou) sur le canapé. Très bien. J'imagine que je devrais au moins me réjouir de savoir que je pourrais t'avoir à l'œil à chaque instant …

- Génial... Souffla le pauvre Jasper.

- Mais je te préviens ! N'essaie même pas de lui faire autre chose que des bisous avant le mariage mon vieux, sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas tout à fait certain qu'elle soit encore vierge. Lâcha subitement Jasper.

- Répète un peu! Le menaça Emmett.

Jazz se leva d'un bon pour sortir de l'emprise d'Emmett.

- Non, j'ai rien dit ! Rectifia Jasper les mains en l'air. Elle l'est c'est sûr ! Pure comme un nourrisson.

- Je préfère ça. Bougonna mon frère.

- Bon et concrètement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite? Demandai-je sans pour autant être sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Bah rien !

- Comment ça « Rien »? Répétai-je.

- Vous êtes arrivez, Alice à empoignée Bella et on en arrive là !

- Quoi? Mais t'as fais ça maintenant là? S'écria Emmett.

- Pendant que tu commandais à manger. Avoua Jazz.

D'un mouvement commun et sans se concerter, Emmett et moi nous enfoncions dans le fauteuil en grimaçant.

- Sur le canapé. Souffla Jasper.

Dans un couinement de douleur nous nous levions d'un bond encore plus écœurés.

- Nan je plaisante ! Ça c'est pas passé sur le canapé mais vous auriez vu vos têtes ça valait le coup !

- Je vais l'étrangler !

Je retenais mon frère de justesse avant qu'il ne se jette sur Jasper qui riait aux éclats en dégustant sa bière.

**BELLA POV**

Assises toutes les deux sur le lit de Rosalie, j'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre le récit complètement désordonné d'une Alice en panique totale. Un coup d'œil à Rosalie m'informait que celle-ci était dans le même cas que moi. Alice faisait les cents pas depuis un bon quart d'heure en faisant de grand gestes désespérés pour accompagner ses paroles. La suivre donnait la même impression que celle d'assister à un match de tennis : gauche, droite, gauche … J'avais presque mal aux cervicales !

- Et comme ça sans prévenir, Jasper m'a embrassé !

Enfin elle nous faisait face en attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas.

- Bah alors? Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens de vous dire ! Jazz m'a embrassé ! Insista-t-elle.

Rosalie et moi échangions un regard entendu avant de revenir sur Alice. Nous nous levions et la prenions chacune par la main pour l'assoir entre nous deux. Rose et moi l'entourions par les épaules et doucement, nous tentions de retirer l'énorme bandeau invisible qui jusqu'ici avait rendue la pauvre Alice complètement aveugle.

- Bien, respire. Chuchota Rosalie.

Alice s'exécuta.

- Voilà, doucement. Ajoutai-je. Maintenant écoute, je vais te poser une question toute simple d'accord?

- D'accord. Pleurnicha Alice.

- A quoi tu t'attendais?

- Hein?

- Bah oui quoi, continua Rosalie, ça crevait les yeux que tu lui plaisais !

- Et vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble ! Ajoutai-je à mon tour.

- Et alors? Répondait Alice. T'es toujours fourrée avec Edward et il t'a pas embrassé !

_« Trouve quelque chose Bella ! Parle ! Et pourquoi tu paniques à cause de ça?»_

- C'est différent ! Me défendis-je.

- Ouais, ça ça reste à prouver. Souffla Rosalie à demi mot sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. La vrai question ici Alice c'est … ça t'a plus?

- Je sais pas, répondit Alice en haussant les épaules, c'était bizarre...

- C'est toujours bizarre quand on est prise par surprise. La rassurai-je.

- Tu te verrais recommencer? Continua Rose.

- Bah … Hésitait Alice.

Un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- C'était assez agréable dans un sens, mais je sais pas trop ce que ça veux dire … Enfin, pour Jazz. J'ai vraiment du mal à nous imaginer en « couple » vous savez. Quand on connait quelqu'un depuis trop longtemps, ça peut aussi casser une amitié.

- Demande à Bella, c'est elle qui sort depuis des années avec son meilleur ami.

- Ancien meilleur ami. Rectifiai-je. Alice a raison, on perd un ami en sortant avec cette personne. On ne peut pas cumuler les titres de petit-ami et meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi? Bouda Alice, désespérée.

- Exemple simple : Quand ton copain t'agace profondément, c'est pas vers lui que tu vas courir pour te défouler en lui en mettant plein de la tête ! Tu imagines : _« Hey chéri, tu m'as gonflé ! Met-toi en mode Best Friend pour que je t'en foute plein la tronche ! »._

Je parvenai à la faire rire.

- Mais parfois, ajoutai-je, l'amitié en est aussi sublimée. Il faut juste trouver un juste milieu.

- Merci Bella. Souffla-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- En attendant, il faut que tu parles de tout ça à Jasper. Conclut Rosalie.

- Je sais, répondis Alice en se levant, je vais le faire. Merci les filles.

- Tu vas en parler à tes frères? Demandait Rosalie avec un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Surtout pas à mes frères. Soupira Alice en enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Pourtant il va falloir. Plaçai-je avec tact.

- Il faut que je trouve un moyen délicat de leur faire comprendre que c'est pas la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon.

Rose pouffait de rire.

- C'est ça rigole, c'est pas tous les jours facile d'être la petite protégée!

Elle embrassait Rosalie et s'apprêtait à sortir rejoindre les trois autres au salon mais se ravisait au dernier moment. Alice était surexcitée. C'était difficile de rester sérieuse devant cette rechute vers l'adolescence.

- En attendant, pas un mot aux garçons !

- Juré ! Affirmions-nous en chœur.

**EDWARD POV**

En entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, Jasper nous donnait ses dernières recommandations à voix basse.

- Pas un mot aux filles !

- Promis. Répondions-nous avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que lui.

_**[18/ Stateless - Bloodstream]**_

En fin de soirée je raccompagnais Bella à son dortoir. Nous avions décidé d'y aller à pied. La nuit, bien que très fraîche, était claire et la Lune éclairait nos pas. Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps d'être ensemble ce soir mais le repas avait été agréable. De plus, voir Bella graviter dans ma sphère familiale me rendait toujours aussi extatique. Cela-dit et même si je savais que je la reverrai le lendemain soir, l'avoir pour quelques minutes à moi seul m'était nécessaire, l'échéance de son départ me hantant un peu plus chaque jour.

Arrivé devant sa porte, Bella chercha ses clés dans son sac et j'en profitais pour l'observer, pendant ce court instant où elle faisait autre chose. C'était les seuls moments où il m'était donné de le faire. La légère brise qui flottait dans l'air balayait parfois ses cheveux qui allaient lui caresser le visage, la fraîcheur rosissait ses joues couleur nacre et faisait briller ses yeux, mais le plus adorable de tout, c'était le bout de son nez qui rougissait sous l'effet du froid. J'imprimais tous ces détails sans efforts. Ces détails que je remarquais pour la première fois chez quelqu'un.

Enfin, j'entendais le cliquetis de son trousseau ce qui annonçait que j'allais bientôt devoir la laisser s'en aller et rentrer chez moi. J'aurai voulu m'endormir près d'elle. C'est ce que j'imaginais chaque soir en cherchant le sommeil.

- On a passé une bonne soirée.

- Comme toujours oui.

- Donc, hésita-t-elle avec un petit sourire, j'imagine que tu es au courant pour Jasper et Alice …

J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches, essayant de m'habituer à ses deux prénoms mis l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Pour le moment il n'y a pas de Jasper et Alice.

- Oh, le grand frère est tout chiffonné à l'idée que sa petite sœur, qui en fait à exactement le même âge que lui, soit devenue une femme sans lui demander l'autorisation. Se moqua-t-elle.

- Je vois que mon désarroi te touche, c'est gentil.

- Arrête un peu ce cinéma. C'était sûr que ça arriverait un jour. Tu ne pouvais pas garder Alice pour toi tout seul, pour toujours.

- C'est injuste.

- La vie est injuste. Me sourit-elle.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Admis-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

Ma remarque sembla la troubler un instant car Bella baissa les yeux et mis un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Commençait-elle légèrement rêveuse. Ils se connaissent par cœur et on voit déjà à sa façon de la regarder que Jasper ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Tu vois tout ça rien qu'en regardant dans les yeux de quelqu'un?

- Bien sûr, il y a certain cas où ça n'est pas si difficile tu sais.

Je faisais un pas de plus vers Bella de sorte que nous soyons très proche l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans mes yeux?

- Avec toi c'est plus difficile. Souffla-t-elle en balayant mon visage de ses mots.

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je, ma voix presque éteinte.

- Parce que tu es en conflit perpétuel avec toi-même et parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réellement envie de lire en toi.

- Je suis si répugnant que ça à tes yeux alors?

Sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement et elle détourna les yeux avant de me répondre. C'est un regard déterminé et sévère que je retrouvais.

- C'est tout le contraire en fait. Avoua-t-elle alors que déjà sa voix se bloquait, peut-être sous l'effet d'une colère dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine.

Que répondre à ça? Qu'est-ce que je devais comprendre à cela? Qu'elle m'appréciait plus que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité? Et pourquoi devait-elle être si énigmatique à ce sujet? Sur certain sujet, Bella et moi pouvions échanger pendant des heures mais pour d'autres comme notre relation ou cette chose qui nous liait, c'était comme si nous nous parlions à travers un mur de pierre quasiment hermétique. Ça me rendait fou.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi ajouter de plus. J'aurais très bien pu tourner les talons et partir mais j'en étais incapable. Bella me fixait avec une certaine frustration dans le regard, comme si elle se retenait de me dire quelque chose d'important. Tout son corps semblait me crier ces mots tellement elle paraissait tendue à ce moment, mais c'était comme si sa propre bouche refusait de la laisser parler librement. Comme si tout ça nous était interdit et que l'univers lui-même nous empêchait d'agir. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi proche et aussi éloigné d'elle à la fois. Comment faisait-elle pour prendre tout ce que j'étais et de le chambouler d'un battement de cils.

Maintenant nous étions tous les deux frustrés et en colère contre ces tabous qui nous pourrissaient la vie. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas parler simplement de ces sentiments contradictoires qui finissaient toujours par nous éloigner?

J'aurai tellement aimer connaître le vrai sens des ces paroles, mais j'en était incapable. Bella ne m'en donnait pas la possibilité. Je voulais m'en aller, je voulais vraiment partir. Mes poings se serrèrent comme deux blocs de glaces, ma respiration s'accéléra, ma mâchoire se contracta et à mesure que je réalisais les changements qui s'opéraient en moi, je ne voyai plus qu'elle.

Au lieu de tourner les talons pour de bon, je la ramenai vivement contre moi pour l'entourer dans l'étau de mes bras. Un instant je la sentie se raidir mais je ne lâchai pas prise. Sa respiration saccadée venait s'échouer dans mon cou et d'un seul coup, ni elle ni moi ne sentions le froid. Une fois que je fus certain qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas, je relâchai un peu la pression de mes bras autour d'elle. Automatiquement, ma main remonta le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque tout en caressant doucement la base de ses cheveux, dont j'humais profondément l'odeur en fermant les yeux pour la laisser m'envahir.

Bella ne bougeait plus, ses deux mains en barrière protectrice contre mon torse. Elle se laissait bercer contre moi.

J'aurai pu rester ainsi toute la vie...

**BELLA POV**

Blottie contre lui, je perdai peu à peu conscience de la réalité. Pourquoi avait-il un tel pouvoir sur moi? C'était plus qu'injuste, c'était tragique. Je n'avais aucun droit de ressentir ces choses, ni d'apprécier sa main chaude sur ma nuque. Je n'avais pas non plus le droit de trouver son parfum attirant et rassurant. Toutes ces sensations représentaient à elles seules toutes les erreurs de jeunesse que je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais refaire. En réalité je n'avais jamais évolué, j'avais juste dissimulé la vérité. Ma grande maturité, celle dont je me ventais parfois, n'était qu'une vaste farce entourée de fumée.

_« - Je suis si répugnant que ça à tes yeux alors? »_, cette remarque tournait en boucle dans la tête. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel envers moi. S'il avait su ce qui me hantait ...

J'étais en colère. Tout mon corps hurlait de rage contre ce désir d'être près de lui que je ne contrôlais plus et que je n'avais plus envie de contrôler, aussi malsain soit-il. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les deux personnes qui était en perpétuelle dualité à l'intérieur de moi était en symbiose parfaite. Elles le voulaient lui et maintenant. Impossible de faire taire cette envie de le posséder et de le garder près de moi.

Depuis le début de cette semaine, j'avais remarqué que nous nous étions rapprochés et que parfois les situations que nous nous autorisions à vivre n'étaient pas très claires. L'amitié laissait parfois sa place à l'attraction. Jusqu'à ce soir, j'avais toujours réussi à les contrôler pour ne pas dépasser certaines limites, aussi bien physiques qu'émotionnelles. Mais ce soir, dans ses bras, si proche, tout se mélangeait en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à penser de manière réfléchie. Tout ça était tellement vrai et naturel, instinctif même, que je ne voyais vraiment plus pourquoi je devais m'en défaire.

Sa chaleur irradiait contre moi à travers son tee-shirt. Je voulais plus, plus de chaleur. Je voulais sa peau contre moi. Je voulais qu'il m'imprègne de sa chaleur.

Lentement, mon visage remonta la ligne de son cou et mes lèvres vinrent se poser là où je sentais les palpitations de son cœur. Ce rythme régulier et fort contre mes lèvres tremblantes m'électrisa au plus profond de moi, m'envoyant une vague de frissons incontrôlables.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là? Moi qui m'étais faite une promesse un matin, il y a plusieurs années de cela.

Croyant peut-être que je souffrais du froid, Edward resserra son emprise autour de moi et je senti ses lèvres, aussi chaudes que les miennes, se poser d'abord sur mon front, puis plus longtemps sur ma joue. Sa main entoura mon autre joue comme pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner mais là était tout le problème, je ne voulais plus bouger - même si, inévitablement, l'un de nous allais devoir rompre cet instant et vite, avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin.

**EDWARD POV**

Cette douce pression dans mon cou m'avait directement envoyé en enfer et si le paradis existait, je n'en étais pas loin non plus. Je voulais la sentir. Son front, cette joue si douce sous ma peau, ses lèvres si proches et pourtant tellement inaccessibles. J'aurai vendu mon âme ne serait-ce que pour les effleurer.

Tremblante, Bella recula pour me regarder. Je ne pu qu'admirer les lignes parfaites de son visage. Ses petites mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes hanches, j'entourai délicatement son visage entre mes mains et jurai devant Dieu qui si elle ne parlait pas maintenant, je l'embrasserais et au Diable ma bonne conscience.

- Il faut que je rentre. Souffla-t-elle péniblement, ses mains dégageant les miennes.

- Je sais. Chuchotai-je en essayant de calmer l'émotion que ma voix trahissait.

Bella reculait de quelques pas en gardant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

- Je te vois demain. Dit-elle avant de passer précipitamment la porte du dortoir.

J'avais été incapable de répondre quoique se soit. J'étais mentalement vidé et physiquement épuisé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer et à dormir jusqu'à demain, quand elle reviendrait … Si elle revenait vraiment.

Mercredi,

Essoufflés nous arrivions enfin sur le campus après une heure de course acharnée, en tout cas pour moi elle l'avait été. Je me reposai quelques secondes en appui sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle alors que Bella piétinait encore habillement devant moi avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ma condition physique pitoyable.

- Après ça tu oses dire que tu n'es pas bonne au footing? Lançai-je à bout de souffle.

- Oh je suis très mauvaise, admit-elle à peine décoiffée, mais il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi...

- Ah oui ? Laquelle?

- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer. Dit-elle en revenant vers moi pour me toiser.

- Après ça, c'est sur. Tu m'as dominé pendant toute la course.

- Je t'ai même attendu à certains moments.

- C'est ça, continues. Tue-moi tout de suite si tu préfères.

- Pourquoi tu fumes d'abord? Pour jouer les mecs « cool ». Se moqua-t-elle en minant les guillemets.

- Nan, tu n'y es pas du tout.

- Oh, dans ce cas éclaires-moi.

Je me redressais et nous avancions vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

- Ça fait partit de mon personnage de musicien torturé.

- C'est donc ça, riait-elle, allez viens je vais te faire un café pour te retaper. Et moi qui avait des complexes à propos de mes performances sportives !

Elle ouvrait la grande porte et avançait dans le hall quand moi je restais dehors, figé.

- Un problème? Demanda-t-elle voyant que je ne la suivais pas.

- Non, si ce n'est que je viens de prendre conscience que tu m'invites à découvrir le carnage de ta chambre. Depuis le temps que j'en attend parler, c'est un grand moment.

- Oui et bien dépêche-toi d'entrer avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Tout de suite ! Je m'en voudrais de rater une occasion pareille.

Je la suivais en silence dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce que Bella s'arrête devant la porte et mette la clé dans la serrure. Elle avait l'air anormalement calme comparée aux nombreuses fois où j'avais tenté de monter jusqu'ici et qu'elle avait gentiment esquivé ma demande en inventant toutes sortes d'excuses.

Elle entra la première et je la suivais prudemment, m'attendant à trébucher sur quelque chose. A force de me répéter à quel point sa chambre était en désordre, cette pièce était devenu un vrai mythe pour moi. Le désordre qu'elle décrivait ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, qu'il me fallait le découvrir pour connaître cette nouvelle facette que Bella tenait tant à me cacher.

Je m'apprêtais à découvrir un capharnaüm monumental mais à lieu de ça, je découvrais une chambre tout à fait normale. Le lit était fait, les vêtements étaient pendu dans le placard, la salle de bain paraissait ordonnée vu d'ici. Je devais avouer que j'étais légèrement déçu.

- Tu avais prévu ton coup pas vrai?

- Qu'est-ce tu crois, sourit-elle, j'ai passé la matinée à ranger.

- Tu voulais m'attirer dans ta chambre petite coquine.

- Désolé de casser tes fantasmes mais on avait dit que ce soir on resterait sûrement chez moi donc …

- Peut-être mais je croyais que tu allais esquiver au dernier moment moi.

- Déçu?

- Oui, je me sent trahi si tu veux tout savoir.

- Oh mon pauvre … Minauda-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures qu'elle balança dans la pièce.

Je souriais en remarquant la négligence dont elle faisait preuve avec ses pauvres tennis.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle en regardant ses chaussures au coin de la pièce, les habitudes ont la vie dure.

- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Être témoin de ça … Très féminin bravo !

- C'est ça moque toi, en attendant je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Bella filait sous la douche, fermant soigneusement la porte à clé (comme si j'allais entrer !) et je faisais quelques pas dans cette pièce qui regorgeait d'informations et de détails que je brûlais de connaître.

L'eau commençait à couler dans la salle de bain et déjà le parfum des produits qu'elle utilisait envahissait la pièce. Toujours ce parfum fruité et acidulé qui me rendait fou. Je souriais à l'idée que quand Bella ressortirait, cette odeur allait être encore plus forte.

D'abord j'approchai du bureau où ses affaires de cours et ses livres étaient éparpillés. Un livre en particulier attira mon attention, il était retourné sur la tranche, marquant sûrement la page où elle avait arrêté sa lecture : Anne Frank. Le journal de cette jeune fille juive dans les camps de concentration Allemand durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Un classique.

Je continuais mon exploration en examinant les photos accrochées sur son mur. Celle de son père Charlie (qui n'avait pas pris une ride) devant leur maison de Forks. J'avais parfois du mal à réaliser que Bella et moi avions grandis si proches l'un de l'autre. Je poursuivai mon examen du mur : quelques photos d'elle et Jacob sur lesquelles j'évitais de m'attarder, des photos de Phoenix à en juger par les cactus avec une jolie femme souriante qui devait être sa mère. J'aimais découvrir le roman photo de la vie de Bella Swan, c'était comme si d'un seul coup, elle devenait plus accessible.

Lentement je m'asseyais sur son lit en faisant un dernier tour d'horizon quand je tombais sur son Ipod, posé sur la table de chevet. Le petit appareil était branché sur des hauts-parleurs. Machinalement j'appuyai sur Play pour voir qu'elle était le style musical qu'elle écoutait en ce moment. « Feeling Good» de Nina Simone commençait.

_**[19/ Nina Simone – Feeling Good]**_

Agréablement surpris, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, les mains derrières la tête, me laissant envahir par les notes et la voix grave de la chanteuse à la voix rauque, presque masculine.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait et une vague de chaleur moite s'empara de la pièce. Comme prévu ce parfum m'entoura en je me laissai porter par cette vague des plus envoutante. Bella arrivait vêtue d'un pantalon ample en velours noir et d'un petit débardeur de la même couleur. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Les parties apparentes de son corps luisaient de l'humidité de la douche qui recouvrait encore sa peau d'une fine pellicule. Elle était magnifique.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le Jazz.

- Ça dépend des moments. Je suis dans ma période Jazz et Soul ces temps-ci.

- Très bon choix. Souri-je.

- Tu aimes? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

- Ça me détend... la musique m'a toujours fait cet effet, mais je ne m'en suis vraiment rendu compte qu'au lycée. C'était mon refuge. On en a tous un à cette période de nos vies. C'était quoi le tien au lycée?

Son visage se fermait et elle détournait les yeux.

- Ne me dit pas que c'était ta capuche? Plaisantai-je.

Mais visiblement, ça ne fit rire que moi.

- On pourrait parler d'autre chose? Demandait-elle nerveusement.

- Oui... Oui bien sûr. Répondis-je, surpris par ce changement d'attitude soudain.

Je savais que la période du lycée avait été délicate pour elle, mais pas à ce point... Cependant, je décidais de ne pas insister et immédiatement Bella se détendait.

- Je pourrais utiliser ta salle de bain?

- Bien sûr. Tu as des serviettes propre sur le côté.

Je me levai, retirai mes chaussure puis ma chemise. Une violente douleur me brûla l'épaule quand le vêtement glissait le long de mes bras.

- Tu as mal au dos? Demanda Bella, visiblement concernée.

- Oui, des courbatures. Tu vois à quel point mes capacités physiques sont développées. Ça passera …

J'essayais de bouger mon épaule avec précaution pour la dégourdir mais rien n'y faisait. La douleur était persistante.

- Je peux te masser si tu veux. Souffla timidement Bella.

Un moment je cru mal comprendre. Lentement je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Il paraît que je suis douée pour ça tu sais. Ajouta-t-elle, interprétant mon silence comme de la méfiance.

- D'accord, je veux dire … Si tu veux, ça serait gentil. Répondis-je, hébété.

Elle me souriait, se levait et me faisait signe de m'allonger sur le lit. Encore une fois, je me demandais si sa proposition était réelle. Je m'allongeais donc sur le ventre et je sentai ensuite Bella monter à califourchon sur mes hanches, les genoux de chaque côté de mon corps. J'avalais difficilement ma salive en essayant d'imaginer l'effet que j'allais ressentir quand ses mains caresseraient mon dos.

- Surtout dis-moi si je te fais mal.

- Compte sur moi. Souri-je.

Puis lentement, ses mains fraîches et délicates vinrent se poser sur moi. D'abord sur les omoplates, puis à la base de mon cou. Un long frisson me parcourait et j'avais la chair de poule, mais Bella fut assez compréhensive pour ne pas me le faire remarquer. J'étais déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça à cause des réactions incontrôlables de mon corps quand il s'agissait de Bella. Ses mouvements étaient lents et fermes à la fois. Elle y mettait juste la force qu'il fallait pour que je sente toutes les tensions de mon corps se plier à ses caresses. C'était tout simplement divin. Dire qu'elle était douée pour ça était un euphémisme.

Quand ses mains descendirent doucement vers le bas de mes reins, traçant subtilement ma colonne vertébrale, j'étais perdu. C'était parfait. Les pressions qu'elle exerçait sur moi me faisait non seulement du bien, mais en plus elles m'envoyaient au 7ème ciel. C'était la première fois que Bella et moi partagions un moment aussi intime et sensuel. Heureusement pour moi que j'étais sur le ventre et que, de ce fait, je ne pouvais pas la voir. Si j'avais pu la voir, assise sur moi, j'aurai trop été tenté de la toucher. J'aurai voulu lui rendre les mêmes faveurs et certainement plus. Tenir ses fines hanches entre mes mains et la serrer contre moi en respirant l'odeur de son ventre plat. Rien que d'y penser …

Je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour rester aussi calme. Tout mon être se consumait de l'intérieur.

**BELLA POV**

- Je pourrais utiliser ta salle de bain? Demanda Edward.

- Bien sûr. Tu as des serviettes propre sur le côté.

Ce fût à ce moment précis que je perdais la raison. Edward se leva et entreprit de retirer sa chemise. Jusqu'ici rien d'anormal pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à prendre une douche, mais quand il découvrait ses épaules, puis son dos, exposant un peu plus sa peau et ses muscles saillants, je ne pu m'empêcher de me délecter de ce spectacle alléchant.

Aussi coupable que j'étais de ressentir un tel désir, je détaillais avec envie chacun des muscles qui se bandaient sous sa peau alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules. Ce simple geste ne m'était jamais apparu aussi érotique. J'aurai aimé juste une fois, avoir le droit de sentir ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts.

C'était incroyable de voir à quelle vitesse mon imagination voyageait à cause d'une seule petite chemise qui allait bientôt (trop lentement même) tomber par terre.

Puis Edward grimaça de douleur, accusant son épaule.

- Je peux te masser si tu veux...

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir dit ça. C'était sortit tout seul... J'allais me ridiculiser.

- Il paraît que je suis douée pour ça tu sais. Ajoutai-je avec le plus de détachement possible vu le regard qu'il venait de me lancer.

_« Quelle idiote ! »_

- D'accord, je veux dire … Si tu veux, ça serait gentil.

Dans quoi je venais de me fourrer? Je savais déjà que c'était déplacé de proposer ça, mal même ! Très mal ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'une partie de moi se réjouissait d'avoir réussi mon coup. J'allais poser mes mains sur ses muscles qui me faisaient tellement envie. Juste une fois … Après tout, Edward souffrait, en bonne amie j'allais l'aider. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Si?

_« C'est ça Bella, continue à t'inventer des excuses pour cacher le fait que tu t'apprêtes à faire une grosse bêtise, que ton copain n'approuverait certainement pas !»_

Déjà il s'allongeait sur mon lit et je faisais taire cette saloperie de conscience et sans trop d'efforts en plus ! Je montais sur lui, admirant de plus près ses formes masculines sous moi. Le cœur battant de façon irrégulière, je posais les mains sur ses omoplates. Sa peau était toujours plus chaude que la mienne. Edward irradiait de chaleur. Je voulais découvrir son corps, du moins une infime partie, du bout des doigts.

En évoluant sur lui, je n'imprégnai de toutes ses formes, des imperfections et des irrégularités de sa peau. J'entourais ses larges épaules, essayant de détendre ses muscles et parfois, il me soufflait du bout des lèvres à quel point je lui faisais du bien. Je devais fermer les yeux pour rester concentrer et ne pas extrapoler ses paroles et détourner leurs sens.

Maintenant j'avais chaud, ma peau s'adaptait à la sienne à l'image d'un caméléon. Mon cœur battait dans mes tempes quand je descendais jusqu'à ses reins, butant sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Avec les pouces j'insistais sur certains points stratégiques et mes mains entourait ses hanches.

Je sentais son ventre se contracter sous la proximité de mes doigts. A cet instant, j'aurais aimer parcourir tout son corps, pas seulement ce dos musclés. J'aurais aimé sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Encore une fois, comme la veille, je perdais le contrôle. Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours réussi à m'en sortir mais à mesure que je passais du temps avec Edward, cette volonté s'amoindrissait.

J'avais surtout peur d'une chose. J'avais peur qu'il ne fasse une remarque sur l'ambiguïté de notre amitié parce qu'à cet instant, je n'aurais plus eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter. S'il jamais il pointait cette petite chose du doigt, tout ça deviendrai réel et tout serait fini. Je ne pourrais plus me cacher derrière cette inconscience que je fabriquais pour me donner le droit de continuer à le fréquenter en toute impunité. Mais au fond de moi je savais que je n'étais pas si innocente que ça quand il s'agissait d'Edward.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je m'évertuais à jouer le jeux sachant que la partie ne se terminerait pas bien. J'allais perdre, nous allions perdre tous les deux. Le passé ne m'avait-il donc rien appris? Étions-nous constamment destinés à retomber dans les mêmes schémas pour sentir cette adrénaline courir dans nos veines? Et pourquoi devais-je me sentir si vivante avec lui?

Enfin, le plus important, comment allait finir cette soirée?

Toute cette semaine même …

**EDWARD POV**

J'étouffais de devoir rester passif dans une telle situation. Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni bouger, ni même penser. Tout mon corps était rythmé par ces caresses qu'elle me prodiguait. C'était à la fois jouissif et carrément insupportable. Je priais pour qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais et que nous puissions passer la nuit ainsi.

Dans la chambre, nous n'entendions que la musique et nos respirations un peu plus bruyantes que d'habitude. J'avais l'impression d'être endormi, en plein rêve. J'aurai voulu ne jamais me réveiller mais la réalité s'imposa à nous sous la forme d'une sonnerie de téléphone.

Bella sursautait et se jetait sur son portable, se relevant par la même occasion. Alors qu'elle était déjà passée à autre chose, je restais immobile sentant encore les sensations de ses mains sur ma peau. Ces sensations qui s'évaporaient trop vite laissant un grand vide à la place.

Je maudissais déjà la personne qui l'avait appelée.

- Jake ! Répondit-elle.

_« Évidemment »_ pensai-je en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller. Mauvaise idée cela-dit, il sentait trop bon.

- Ça va? Non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout …

_«Tout est relatif ...», _pensai-je.

Je m'asseyai lentement sur la lit en remettant ma chemise. J'essayai de ne pas prêter attention à cette conversation. Maintenant j'avais besoin de partir, de quitter cette pièce pour respirer de l'air frais et retrouver mes esprits.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle, on se voit dans deux jours de toute façon.

Je me figeai. Seulement deux jours … Je n'avais pas vu la semaine passer. Plus que deux jours …

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Demain soir serait notre dernière soirée, je ne voulais pas non plus que le jour se lève demain matin. Je voulais simplement que le temps se fige pour toujours. Était-ce trop demandé?

J'enfilai mes chaussures et me dirigeai vers la porte en faisant un signe de main discret à Bella, mais avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir, elle attrapait mon poignet. J'aurai voulu lui prendre la main ...

- Attend, quitte pas un instant s'il-te-plait, dit-elle au téléphone pour ensuite cacher le micro avec sa main. Où tu vas? Me chuchota-t-elle ensuite.

- Il faut que je rentre bosser un peu, mentis-je, en plus je travaille tôt demain matin donc ...

- Bon ok, souffla-t-elle confuse, on se voit après les cours alors?

- Oui, bien sûr. Souri-je.

Ensuite elle reprenait le téléphone et je partai.

**BELLA POV**

- Allo? Soufflai-je une fois la porte refermée.

_- Jake ? C'était quoi ça? _S'étonna Alice à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Rien, écoute ne me pose aucune question s'il-te-plait. Tu viens juste de me sortir d'une situation délicate. Répondis-je nerveusement.

_- Bon ok … Pour le moment en tout cas … Tu es sûre que ça va?_

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

_- Bon. Je t'appelai pour avoir un petit renseignement. Tu fais quoi demain soir?_

- Je serai probablement chez ton frère et Jazz, pourquoi?

_- Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas encore décoré leur appartement?_

- Décoré? Répétai-je.

_- Bah oui, pour Noël idiote !_

- Oh ça. Répondis-je à mille lieux de là. Non, ils n'ont rien décoré Alice.

_- Je m'en doutai ! Je pars quelques années et les traditions partent en fumée ! Il faut que je m'occupe de tout ici._

- Et tu me dis tout ça parce que … ?

_- Tu vas m'aider !_

- Question idiote …

_- On se retrouve là-bas demain à 17h30 !_, lançait-elle avec un enthousiasme qui était loin d'être partagé._ Et soit à l'heure, on a du travail ! Bye !_

Puis aussi simplement que ça elle raccrochait et je m'écroulais sur mon lit.

Jeudi,

Comme prévu, j'arrivais chez les garçons à 17h30 et Alice piétinait déjà devant la porte comme si j'étais en retard. Elle m'ouvrait la porte en soupirant et je découvrais que Rosalie – elle aussi mise à contribution – était déjà au boulot. Perchée sur un escabeau, elle s'évertuait à décorer un sapin de Noël artificiel qu'elles avaient monté dans l'après-midi. Mise à part le manque d'odeur, on aurait dit un vrai arbre.

- Vous avez mis le paquet à ce que je vois.

- Je fais les choses bien moi, me rétorqua Alice, enlève ton manteau et accroche ces guirlandes. Vu que tu as le vertige, je t'ai gardé les choses à accrocher à ton niveau. Bien que vu ta taille, tu devras lever un peu les bras je pense.

- Trop aimable ! Soufflai-je en serrant les dents.

- Non Rose, plus à gauche la boule rouge s'il-te-plait.

Sous la direction d'Alice, la pauvre Rosalie ne pouvait se permettre aucune « fantaisies artistiques » comme disait notre bourreau. J'approchai de la table où se trouvaient les guirlandes et découvrai des créations originales de papiers brillants rouges et verts, sur lesquelles les photos de la famille Cullen avaient-été imprimées.

- C'est toi qui à fait ça?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé que c'était une idée intéressante, m'expliqua Alice. J'ai trouvé ça sur le net. Tu envois tes photos et ils de les sortent en guirlandes !

- C'est une bonne idée, un peu kitch mais …

Alice me fusilla du regard.

- J'ai rien dit ! M'excusai-je en levant les mains, me retenant de rire.

- Regarde, toi aussi tu y es.

En y regardant de plus près, je découvrai une photo d'Eward et moi prise pendant une de nos soirée DVD chez Rosalie et Emmett.

- C'est pas vrai, j'y suis … Mais pourquoi?

- Pourquoi à ton avis andouille, tu fais partie de la famille aussi.

- Mais je ne serai même pas avec vous à Noël Alice. Fis-je remarquer, toutefois très touchée par cette attention.

- Je sais, ça n'est pas pour ça qu'on t'a oublié. Rose?

Rosalie arrivait derrière nous avec un paquet dans les mains.

- Tiens. Joyeux Noël !

- De la part d'Alice et moi. Me sourit Rosalie.

Elle me tendait le cadeau que je prennai timidement.

- C'est … Je … Vous n'auriez jamais dû. J'ai rien prévu encore, Noël n'est que dans 10 jours !

- On n'a pas pu attendre. On l'a vu en vitrine l'autre jours en faisant du shopping et on a tout de suite pensée à toi. M'expliqua Rosalie.

- C'est pas raisonnable … Soufflai-je. Vous n'étiez pas obligées.

- Ouvre-le au lieu de bavasser ! S'excita Alice.

Je lançai un regard entendu à Rosalie qui partageait le même avis que moi sur les exubérances d'Alice. Pour ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps, j'ouvrais soigneusement le paquet et découvrai un sweat à capuche sur lequel était marqué : _« Je me cache, mais si tu savais ce qu'il y a en dessous ! » - _Je restais sans voix, ne sachant pas trop si je devais leur crier dessus ou rire.

- C'est au lycée que vous auriez dû m'offrir ça !

- Je sais, mais vu que nous étions deux idiotes au lycée et qu'on n'a pas pris le temps de te connaître … Répondit Alice. Mais crois-moi, ça me tue de t'offrir un hoodie!

- Je l'ai un peu forcé. Ajoutai Rosalie avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes les meilleures !

Je les prenai toutes les deux contre moi et nous restions un petit moment à nous serrer les unes contre les autres en riant.

- Vous allez me manquer pendant ces 15 jours. Boudai-je.

- Alors ne part pas. Me répondait Rosalie.

- C'est pas si simple, j'ai une autre famille vous savez.

- Allez, quart d'heure d'émotion terminé. Moi ça me rend triste ! Lançait Alice en reculant. En plus on a du travail. Jasper va bientôt arriver.

- Jasper hum? Fis-je remarquer avec un petit clin d'œil subtilement placé.

- Garde ton esprit pervers pour toi jeune fille, pour une fois ça n'a rien à voir avec … tout ce que tu essaies d'insinuer.

- C'est à dire?

- Jazz n'a jamais vraiment fêté Noël avec sa famille, m'expliquait Rosalie, la plupart du temps il était chez les Cullen, mais pas toujours …

- Ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à fêter Noël et avant son adolescence, avant qu'il soit avec nous, c'était pas la joie à cette période. Ajoutait Alice. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire ça pour lui cette année.

Nous nous remettions à la décoration en même temps qu'Alice m'expliquait toutes ces choses sur Jasper. J'avais du mal à saisir certaines nuances cela-dit, je ne connaissais pas Jazz aussi bien qu'elles et j'avais peur de demander plus d'informations. Heureusement pour moi, Rosalie enchaînait.

- Ses parents biologiques ont disparu quand il avait 15 ans.

- Disparu? Demandai-je.

- Ils sont simplement partis.

- Un soir, il est venu frapper chez nous son sac sur le dos, depuis on ne l'a plus quitté.

- C'est horrible de faire ça !

- Je suppose que certaines personnes ne sont simplement pas faites pour être parents. Soupira Rosalie.

- Ça n'excuse rien ! Fit remarquer Alice. Il ne méritait pas ça.

- Je sais. Admit Rose.

- Il a eu de la chance de vous trouver. Soufflai-je en accrochant une des guirlandes, la photo du jeune Jasper de l'époque étant plus présente que les autres à cet instant devant mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais que me trouver aussi chanceuse que lui sur le moment. Les Cullen étaient vraiment une famille admirable.

- Au fait, comment ça se passe pour vous deux. Demanda Rosalie à Alice après quelques minutes. Vous avez reparlé du fameux baiser?

Alice arrêtait ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, les yeux dans le vague une courte seconde.

- Elle rougie ! Souri-je en la pointant du doigt suivie de Rosalie.

- Ça suffit ! Criait Alice en nous tournant le dos pour se reprendre. Bande de commères ! Ça ne vous regarde pas d'abord !

- Houuu mais c'est qu'elle est susceptible la petite. Rajouta Rosalie en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

- Allez, donne-nous quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent ! Insistai-je.

- Sinon on va te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu craques ! Ajoutait Rose.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Alice en rendant les armes. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de petites pestes perfides !

- Rien que ça ! Riais-je.

- On n'y va doucement d'accord ! Ça vous va?

- Pas tout à fait, vous êtes en couple? Demandait Rosalie les bras croisés.

- Quoi, non … J'en sais rien encore !

- Vous avez couché ensemble?

- Rosalie ! S'exclama Alice encore plus rouge.

- Bah quoi? Ça peut arriver.

- On s'est juste embrassé … encore … Hier … Et aussi avant hier, mais ça ne veux rien dire de plus !

- C'est ça, c'est pour ça que tu redécores son appartement en cachette ! Si tu veux mon avis Bella, ces deux là vont finir mariés !

- Tu m'étonnes !

- S'il-vous plait les filles, Jazz et moi on ne veux rien décider tant que je n'en ai pas parlé avec Emmett et Edward. C'est peut-être ridicule mais ils sont très protecteurs envers moi. J'ai pas envie qu'ils se fassent de fausses idées. Je leur dirai à ma façon que nous sommes …

- Que vous êtes? Insistai-je en souriant.

Alice réfléchit un instant.

- En instance d'accouplement ! Lançait-elle fièrement.

Après une seconde à rester dubitatives, Rosalie et moi explosions de rire et peu de temps après Alice se joignait à nous.

Ensuite nous avions mis les bouchées doubles avant que les garçons ne rentrent et l'appartement était méconnaissable. Avec ce somptueux sapin et toutes les petites touches de couleurs (guirlandes et autres décorations) qu'Alice nous avait fait ajouter, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse et accueillante. C'était l'ambiance d'un vrai foyer, plus celle de deux étudiants fan de bières et de rock'n roll. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir s'ils allaient apprécier. Cela-dit avec Alice ils n'auraient pas trop le choix ! Nous n'allions pas tarder à la savoir car déjà nous entendions des clés dans la serrure et la grosse voix d'Emmett nous confirmait le tout.

Je surprenais Alice à retenir son souffle quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était un spectacle assez irréaliste : Alice anxieuse. Je lui passai main dans le dos pour la rassurer.

Ils entrèrent et nous crions toutes les trois en chœur :

_« SURPRISE ! »_

**EDWARD POV**

Quand nous arrivions, mon cœur manquait un battement sous l'effet du cri qui nous arrivait en pleine tête et surtout parce que mon appartement irradiait de lumière. Il scintillait de milles feux. En découvrant ma sœur dans mon salon je souriai. Il n'y avait qu'Alice pour être derrière tout ça.

Très vite pourtant, j'oubliai mon sentiment personnel devant tout ça pour me tourner vers Jazz juste derrière moi. Je savais, tout comme Alice et les autres, ce que ce spectacle – dans son appartement, sa maison – pouvait représenter pour lui.

Il avançait prudemment à l'intérieur, les yeux rivés sur les décorations et restait sans voix. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, même Emmett, devant l'ampleur de l'évènement. Je n'avais plus vu ce regard là chez Jasper, depuis que nous l'avions emmené avec nous à DisneyWorld quand nous n'avions que 10 ans. Ce regard se remplissait ensuite en une émotion que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à cerner et il découvrait Alice. Contre toute attente, je souriais.

Il s'élança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bella s'écarta vers Rosalie pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité s'il on peut dire et pendant une minute, personne n'osa parler. Nous étions presque gênés d'être là, devant eux, à les admirer. Comme si ce moment ne nous appartenait pas.

- Merci. Souffla simplement Jazz, perdu dans le cou d'Alice.

Pour toute réponse, elle le serra plus fort. Même Emmett ne trouva rien à redire, préférant se rapprocher de Rose plutôt que de dire une bêtise que même lui n'aurait pas trouvé drôle. Alors, comme nous étions les deux seuls plantés au milieu de la pièce comme des idiots, Bella se rapprocha doucement de moi en souriant et j'entourai simplement ses épaules.

Jasper reculait, regardait encore une fois les décorations et alla embrasser bruyamment la joue de Rosalie qui explosa de rire, détendant l'atmosphère par la même occasion.

- Merci.

- Joyeux Noël gros nul ! Sourit Rose.

Ce fût ensuite au tour de Bella qui faillit décoller du sol devant l'enthousiasme de Jazz qui me l'arrachait sans le vouloir. Je ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, c'était juste un de ces détails que j'avais tendance à remarquer. Comme le vide de sa présence, même si je n'étais près d'elle que depuis trois minutes.

- Merci Bella.

- De rien. Répondait-elle timidement.

- On mange maintenant? Lançait Emmett en ruinant l'ambiance.

Tout le monde le hua.

- Quoi encore ?

Alice lui lançait un regard blasé et se détourna pour aller chercher les plateaux qu'elle nous avait préparé.

- Ah tu vois qu'on va manger ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- J'avais simplement prévu que ton estomac serait plus fort que tout ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Alors, vous avez des beignets à la framboise et à l'abricot, des tartes aux fruits, des éclairs au café et des biscuits salés pour toi Rosalie vu que je sais que tu préfères ça …

- Merci t'es la meilleure.

- Tu nous gâtes Alice. Disait Bella en prenant place sur le dernier fauteuil libre.

- Bah je me suis dit que vu que nous ne passerions pas les fêtes ensemble, j'allais préparer un petit goûté spécial départ en vacances.

En regardant encore une fois l'appartement, je remarquais quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la décoration intérieure.

- Vous avez fait le ménage?

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce tu crois? Rétorqua Alice comme si j'étais stupide

- Qui veux du café? Demanda Rosalie la cafetière bouillante à la main.

- Vous partez finalement? Demandai-je à Rose, lui tendant ma tasse au passage.

- Oui on part skier quelques jours.

- Parle pour toi bébé, moi je vais Snowboarder ! Lança mon frère en imitant sa position de surf, avant de reprendre un gâteau.

- Ouais enfin si tu tiens encore sur la planche avec tout ce que tu avales ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- J'imagine que cette année nous ne serons que tous les trois. Souffla Alice en s'asseyant à côté de Jasper. Je vous préviens les gars, je ne me taperai pas toute la cuisine. Si vous voulez manger, il va falloir m'aider!

- Promis. Lui répondit gentiment Jazz. Pas vrai Edward ? On va cuisiner comme des pros toi et moi !

- Ouais si tu le dis. Répondis-je sans enthousiasme.

- Oh, oh … Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demandait Rosalie.

- Rien, je trouve simplement dommage que nous soyons tous éparpillés cette année. D'habitude on va toujours chez maman et papa pour le réveillon de Noël.

- Laisse-les un peu prendre du bon temps ! Ce sont les premières vacances que papa peu prendre depuis des mois. Me fit remarquer Emmett.

- Je sais. Admis-je à contre cœur.

- Mais c'est qu'il déprimerait le petit Edward. Se moqua Jazz. Il pourra pas voir son Poopa et sa Mooman à Noël … Ohhh !

Je lui balançai un beignet en plein visage.

- Hey ! Cria Alice ! J'ai fais trois pâtisseries pour les trouver ceux-là !

- Pardon. M'excusai-je pour la forme alors que je fusillai toujours Jazz du regard. Lui qui me regardait avec un sourire idiot.

- Je te ramènerais un morceau de sapin si Forks te manque à ce point. Me sourit Bella.

- Toi aussi tu t'en va, je te cause plus ! Boudai-je.

Bella partit en éclat de rire devant ma petite crise. Dieu que ce rire allait me manquer.

- Et lève-toi de ce fauteuil, j'en ai marre de rester debout.

- Et je m'assoie où après moi? S'exclamait-elle en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

Je la tirai par la main pour la forcer à se lever et je prennai sa place sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Sur mes genoux.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je l'attirais à moi pour qu'elle s'assoie sur moi.

- Ca va mieux comme ça, la crise est finie? Me demanda Rosalie avec un regard des plus subjectifs.

Je ne relevai pas.

- Non parce que là je comprend mieux cette soudaine envie de partir à Forks. Enchaînait Jasper qui se reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes par ma sœur, que je gratifiai d'un sourire.

Heureusement que Bella ne remarquait pas leurs allusions douteuses, trop occupée à se faire asticoter par Emmett.

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi on t'appelle _« Bella »_ et pas _« Isa »_, hum? Si j'ai envie de t'appeler Isa moi hum? T'y a pensé à ça?

- Pas vraiment non. Ajouta-t-elle perplexe.

- Tais-toi un peu ! Rétorquait Alice, volant au secours de Bella.

Moi je n'avais jamais trouvé ce fauteuil aussi confortable. Je discutais avec les autres comme si de rien n'était mais en réalité, tout ce à quoi je pensais à cet instant c'était ma main posée sur la hanche de Bella. J'imprimais la façon dont ses cheveux retombaient dans son dos, son profil quand elle souriait à Rosalie à notre gauche, le bas de son dos qui se découvrait légèrement quand elle se penchait pour prendre quelque chose sur la table basse, ou encore sa façon de bouger sur moi quand elle s'installait plus confortablement sur mes genoux. Pour quelques heures j'oubliais que demain matin, j'allais devoir l'accompagner à la gare et la laisser partir sans sourciller.

L'après-midi s'acheva paisiblement. Emmett et Rosalie furent les premiers à partir. Tout le monde leur disait au revoir car nous ne le reverrions certainement pas avant une semaine. Alice et Jasper décidaient ensuite d'aller diner au restaurant. Ils nous proposaient à Bella et moi de se joindre à eux mais nous refusions, préférant les laisser en tête à tête. Personnellement, je préférais rester seul avec Bella mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

Une fois seuls, nous avions rangé l'appartement et regardé Die Hard 4, le dernier que nous avions à regarder pour finir cette quadrilogie ensemble. Une fois le film terminé, il était déjà minuit. Nous étions déjà vendredi et dans 8 heures exactement, Bella partait pour Forks. Ma gorge se serra à nouveau, je ne pouvais plus nier l'évidence, j'allais devoir lui dire au revoir.

Le générique de fin défilait devant mes yeux, Bella était allongée contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule et je l'entourai d'un bras. C'était devenu une habitude entre-nous, nous regardions toujours la télévision dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre. Encore un détail qui allait me manquer.

Lentement je tournais la tête vers Bella vu qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé (pas que je m'en plaigne bien au contraire) et je me rendais compte qu'elle dormait. Pendant un instant, je ne su pas vraiment ce que je devais faire. La réveiller? Hors de question, elle était bien trop belle endormie contre moi. Me lever lentement et aller dormir sur le canapé? Solution la plus raisonnable mais absolument … Insupportable. Alors je me contentais de la regarder. Son ventre qui se soulevait doucement alors qu'elle respirait lentement, son air paisible et le sourire apaisée qui dessinait ses lèvres … Un moment suspendu dans le temps dont j'étais le témoin privilégié. C'était parfait.

Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait devant les yeux me donnant une excuse pour toucher son visage. Lentement je ramenai la mèche derrière son oreille. Un moment elle bougea en gémissant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je retirai ma main de peur de l'avoir réveillé mais finalement elle se calmait et la tentation était trop forte. Je recommençai à lui caresser la joue, le plus doucement possible et sentai à mon tour la fatigue s'emparer de moi.

J'allais sombrer quand deux coups discrets frappaient à ma porte. Jasper passait la tête à l'intérieur et je lui faisais signe d'entrer. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre, les mains dans les poches et sourit en découvrant Bella endormie contre moi.

- Tu ne vas pas la réveiller? Chuchota-t-il.

Je faisais simplement non de la tête.

- J'ai raccompagné ta sœur chez Rosalie et Emmett …

- C'est bien. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Je veux juste que tu saches que … Qu'on y va doucement elle et moi et que je la respecte.

- Je sais.

- Elle est différente des autres.

- Ça aussi je le sais.

- Je m'occuperai bien d'elle Edward. Tu es mon meilleur ami et ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi, je veux juste savoir que tu approuves tout ça …

Je prenai un instant avant de répondre.

- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps pour m'y habituer d'accord. Je sais que ça n'est pas raisonnable et que vos histoires ne me regarde pas mais … j'y peux rien, Alice sera toujours ma petite sœur …

- Je sais...

Il regardait de nouveau Bella.

- Elle va nous manquer. Sourit-il, sous entendant : _« Elle va TE manquer, encore plus qu'à nous »_.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Soufflai-je.

- Bonne nuit Ed.

- Bonne nuit. Répondis-je, ne quittant pas Bella des yeux.

Jasper refermait la porte derrière lui. Doucement, prenant soin de ne pas trop faire bouger le lit, je me levais pour me changer. Je retirai ma chemise et mon jean pour enfiler un pantalon de jogging, plus confortable pour dormir. Je regardais Bella endormie sur mon lit et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Délicatement, je lui retirai ses chaussures et levai légèrement ses jambes pour tirer les couvertures en dessous d'elle. Je les rabattais ensuite sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid pendant la nuit, j'éteignai la télé et la lumière pour enfin retourner me coucher près d'elle.

Je me glissais délicatement dans le lit, déjà envahi par sa chaleur, et roulai sur le côté, le visage près du sien. Je sentai sa respiration régulière sur mon visage, c'était la meilleure des sensations qu'il soit au monde. Pouvoir m'endormir en regardant son visage.

Mes yeux se fermaient déjà quand, contre toute attente, Bella se rapprochait encore plus de moi. Ses mains s'abattirent sur mon torse nu et son visage se cala au creux de ma gorge. Je me statufiais dans ma propre surprise. Pourtant Bella dormait toujours profondément.

La joie prenant la place de ma conscience, je la ramenai encore d'avantage contre moi, plongeant moi aussi dans son cou parfumé. Le paradis sur terre...

- Bonne nuit Edward. Souffla-t-elle à moitié dans ses rêves.

- Bonne nuit. Chuchotai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

En m'endormant de la meilleure façon qui soit, je savais déjà que le réveil allait être d'une brutalité sans précédent, mais pour le moment, je m'en fichais. J'étais bien, tout simplement.

Vendredi,

La matinée tant redoutée était arrivée. Quand je me réveillais Bella n'était plus à mes côtés et je flippais littéralement. Elle était partie sans même me dire au revoir? Non pas ça!

- Bien dormi ? Lançait Bella en entrant dans la chambre, les cheveux mouillés et des cafés à la main.

Je relâchais tout l'air bloquée dans mes poumons.

- J'ai cru que tu étais déjà partie !

- Sans toi? Sourit-elle.

- Qu'elle heure il est?

- 6h00. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore une heure pour te réveiller. Tiens, je t'en ai pris un grand. Bois-le pendant qu'il est chaud.

- Merci.

Je regardai le gobelet à l'effigie du Seattle's Best Coffee. Elle s'installait à côté de moi en buvant le sien.

- Sérieusement? Souris-je en le montrant le gobelet. Pendant mon jour de congé?

- Quoi? C'est pas grâce à toi qu'ils font du bon café !

- Gentil, très gentil. Rétorquai-je.

- Allez dépêche-toi un peu. Il faut qu'on passe chez moi prendre ma valise avant d'aller à la gare. J'avais pas prévu de dormir ici cette nuit.

- J'aurai dû te réveiller? Demandai-je timidement.

- Non … Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien dormi.

- Moi aussi. Souris-je.

Nous échangions en court regard avant que Bella, certainement mal à l'aise, ne me donne un petit coup d'épaule en détournant les yeux. Je buvais quelques gorgées de café et filai rapidement sous la douche. Si je gardais un rythme constant toute la journée, passant d'étape en étape, d'abord le café, puis la douche, ensuite … la gare, j'éviterai de penser. J'aurai besoin de mouvement, je savais déjà que je ne devrais pas m'arrêter sous peine de sombrer.

Trente minutes plus tard nous étions prêt à partir. Bella passait la porte quand je réalisais que je n'avais pas pris mes clés.

- Descend je te rejoins à la voiture.

- D'accord.

Je revenai rapidement sur mes pas et récupérai mes clés laissées sur mon bureau. Je m'élançais déjà dans le couloir pour descendre quand je tombai nez à nez avec Alice, portant pour seul vêtement la chemise que Jasper portait la veille. Mon sang se glaça une seconde. Nous étions aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.

- Edward, je … Commença-t-elle, gênée.

- Non. Coupai-je sévèrement. Tu sais quoi, j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça maintenant.

Jasper arrivait derrière elle à ce moment là, un grand sourire sur le visage, entourant Alice par la taille. Celle-ci se dégagea immédiatement. Quand Jasper s'apercevait de ma présence, son visage se ferma.

- C'est ça que t'appelles « y aller doucement »?

- Edward … Je peux t'expliquer.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais ramené hier soir ! M'énervai-je.

- Je l'ai fait ! Répondit-il en haussant le ton à son tour.

- Tu m'as menti... Soufflai-je écœuré en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Edward Stop ! Cria Alice tremblante. Laisse-le tranquille ! Je suis une grande fille, je suis revenue toute seule hier parce que je le voulais et tu n'as rien à dire là dessus ! C'est ma vie ! Finit-elle en insistant plus sur cette dernière phrase.

- Tu as raison, admis-je en serrant la mâchoire, et bien maintenant je vais partir vivre la mienne. Je n'ai pas à supporter ça !

- Mais supporter quoi enfin? S'énerva Alice.

- Me lever un matin pour trouver ma sœur à moitié à poil dans mon salon ! Voilà quoi !

Elle restait sans voix.

- Vous deux, avec vos beaux discours sur _« prendre son temps … y aller doucement »_, vous demandez la permission et l'approbation des autres … Vous paraissez si matures, ricanai-je, en faite vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! Vous n'êtes que deux hypocrites.

La lueur terne dans le regard de ma sœur me fit sûrement plus mal qu'à elle, mais je me sentais trahi. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient mené tout le monde en bateau depuis le début …

J'étais irrationnel mais j'avais mal. Mal de ne plus être celui vers qui Alice se tournerait maintenant, peur qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de moi, peur qu'elle ne reparte et que je reste là …

Tout comme Bella d'une certaine façon ...

Je tournai les talons et quittai l'appartement.

Bella et moi arrivions à la gare et le moment tant attendu était là. Son train était en approche, il était temps de se dire au revoir.

_**[20/ Sea Of Love - Cat Power]**_

Nous restions un moment hébétés l'un en face de l'autre sur ce quai brassé par le vent de l'hiver. C'était ridicule vu que nous venions de passer la nuit enlacé l'un et l'autre mais c'était ainsi, nous n'étions plus dans notre bulle. Elle venait d'exploser et dans quelques minutes, Bella en emporterait la moitié avec elle.

Déjà le train arrivait au loin et nous n'avions toujours rien dit. J'avais pourtant tellement de choses à lui dire. Trop de choses, tout se bousculait dans ma tête, si bien que j'étais incapable de dire quoique se soit.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi et je restai bêtement immobile à la fixer.

- Je t'écrirai. Surveille ta boîte mail pour une fois. Sourit-elle, cachant mal sa nervosité.

Je rabattais la capuche de son sweat sur la tête pour la protéger du froid. J'aurai trouvé n'importe qu'elle excuse pour la toucher.

- Prend soin de toi là bas d'accord.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura du monde autour pour éviter les catastrophes. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je suis sérieux. Insistai-je.

Elle se contenta de me regarder dans les yeux et de sourire faiblement.

- Passe de bonne fêtes Edward. Me dit-elle après un moment.

- J'essaierais.

- On se revoit dans deux semaines.

- Deux semaines oui.

Ma gorge me faisait mal tellement elle était serrée.

Le train s'arrêta en face du quai et Bella ramassait sa valise. Elle me fit un petit signe de main avant de me tourner le dos pour monter à bord. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde. Ça avait été les « au revoir » les plus minables du monde. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurai pu dire, comme la plus importante : Qu'elle me manquerait.

Je soupirai pour calmer mes nerfs à fleur de peau depuis le début de la journée. Quand je m'apprêtais à partir, Bella revenait rapidement vers moi et se jetait littéralement dans mes bras. Comme un automatisme encré dans mon ADN, je l'entourais pour la serrer fort contre moi la décollant légèrement du sol.

- Tu vas me manquer. Souffla-t-elle dans mon cou.

Ces paroles me firent autant de bien que de mal.

- Toi aussi.

Et aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée dans mes bras, elle les quittait et montait dans son train qui démarra une minute plus tard. Je restais sur le quai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon, puis le compte à rebours commençait et la longue attente avec.

_Quinze jours … _

Je ne savais même pas si les choses seraient les mêmes à son retour …

Retrouverions nous notre bulle? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Comme on dit, loin des yeux …

* * *

Voilà pour ce long chapitre de 30 pages (j'en avais des choses à dire ! )

Le prochain chapitre aura une vidéo le retraçant entièrement, à voir en fin de chapitre biensûr.

Je me souviens que PtiteWam disait avoir eu des envies de meurtre pendant la lecture ! lol C'est partagé ?

La lecture est toujours possible ici : **http[:]/seattle-breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews. J'espère que les réponses vous plaises. **

Merci aussi aux personnes Non enregistrées qui ont postées : aurelia, Anne, twitwijazz, diid, Anna-Maria et enfin L (côté BD)

A la semaine prochaine pour un autre long chapitre !

Ginie


	7. When the past meets the present

**CHAPITRE VII**

**WHEN THE PAST MEETS THE PRESENT**

_(Quand le passé rencontre le présent)_

**POV BELLA**

Depuis que j'étais descendue de la voiture de patrouille de mon père et que j'avais retrouvé la façade de planches blanches, cette maison dans laquelle j'avais vécue plusieurs années, l'anxiété s'était emparée de mon corps et je réalisais que ça n'était plus chez moi.

J'entrais dans cette chambre qui autrefois était la mienne et dans laquelle je trouvais refuge. Aujourd'hui, même si ces odeurs et ces couleurs restaient inchangées, ça n'était plus le cas. Quelque chose avait changé depuis que Seattle était entré dans ma vie : Moi. Je ne voyais plus dans cette pièce que les réminiscences d'une autre version de ma vie qui ne me ressemblait plus. Mais comment leur faire comprendre? Eux qui n'avaient pas été témoins de ma transformation. En ce changements, verraient-ils l'abandon plutôt que l'évolution? C'était pourtant la suite logique d'une vie en devenir faites de nouvelles rencontres et de nouvelles expériences.

J'étais étrangement nostalgique en posant mon sac sur mon lit, Charlie m'expliquant qu'il avait pris grand soin de ne rien changer dans ma chambre depuis mon départ. C'était bien ça le problème. Chaque petit objet me rappelait que celle que j'étais alors avait disparue et que je voulais plus aujourd'hui que celle qui occupait cette chambre à l'époque. Phœnix avait commencé le travail et Seattle l'avait finalisé.

- Je te laisse t'installer. Je vais préparer le déjeuner.

- D'accord. Soufflai-je, détaillant toujours les lieux pour essayer d'y trouver quelque chose de réconfortant.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et j'entrai plus en avant, vérifiant la vue par la fenêtre. Elle aussi restait la même, le grand chêne devant la maison me le prouvant.

- C'est bon de t'avoir ici Bells. Sourit Charlie avant de passer la porte.

- Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi papa. Répondis-je en lui faisant face, les mains dans les poches arrières de mon jeans.

Et c'était vrai. Les gens m'avaient manqué, mais pas le contexte dans lequel ils évoluaient. Dans cette sorte de routine immuable qu'était leur vie. N'avaient-ils pas besoin de plus?

Charlie descendait les escaliers et je commençais à vider ma valise. D'abord, mon ordinateur portable que je posais sur le petit bureau qui était là depuis le début de ma scolarité, bien avant que mes parents ne se séparent. Je le reliai à la connexion Internet qu'on aurait pu qualifier « d'antique », Forks n'ayant pas encore découvert les joies du haut débit.

Je mettai l'ordinateur sous tension et continuais à déballer mes affaires. Quelques jeans et des chemises que je suspendai dans l'armoire, mon pyjama que je posai sur mon oreiller, mes affaires de toilettes que j'allais directement ranger dans la salle de bain juxtaposée à ma chambre, tout ce rituel pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de repères. Il était bizarre d'avoir le mal du pays en retournant dans cette maison qui était sensée être la mienne.

En revenant dans ma chambre, je sortai le sweat que Rosalie et Alice m'avaient offert la veille et un sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres. Immédiatement je l'enfilai. J'avais dormi avec la nuit dernière et une fois qu'il fût ajusté sur mes épaules, l'odeur qu'il dégageait me retourna l'estomac. Il sentait comme Edward... Une sensation étrange m'envahissait quand les images de cette nuit, dans ses bras, faisaient disparaître la chambre autour de moi. Je me surpris à entourer mes bras autour de moi comme pour garder cette odeur plus longtemps. Elle était enivrante. Même endormie, je n'avais sentis que lui cette nuit. Tout mon corps s'était imprégné du sien.

J'allais ranger mon sac vide en bas de mon armoire, poussant quelques vieilles chaussures laissées ici avant mon départ pour Phœnix. Quand j'eus dégagé la place suffisante pour mon sac, je me figeai et un frisson glacé me paralysait. Lentement je me baissai pour ramasser ce petit tas de vêtements soigneusement pliés que j'avais découvert. Du bout des doigts je caressai ce petit chemisier orange, posée sur cette jupe en jeans. J'étais incapable de m'en saisir, déjà la colère s'emparait de mon être. En me relevant je jetai négligemment mon sac par dessus et claquait la porte de l'armoire.

Charlie m'appelait pour venir manger. Rapidement je retirai mon sweat pour l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la chambre et en choisissai un autre avant de descendre.

La colère est une sensation étrange. C'est comme la nourriture. Ça vous donne cette soudaine énergie, comme si vous pouviez … En vivre.

- J'espère que tu as faim ! Me lançait Charlie quand j'arrivai en bas de l'escalier.

Il nous servait des spaghettis à la sauce tomate, bien décidé à faire entrer tout le contenu de sa casserole dans nos deux, et soudainement minuscules, assiettes.

- Je suis affamée! Répondis-je en ramassant discrètement les pâtes tombées à côté.

Charlie reposait sa casserole dans l'évier et la remplissait d'eau avant de me rejoindre à table.

- Je vois que tu tiens toujours compte de mes conseils ménager. Fis-je remarquer en pointant l'évier avec un petit sourire.

- Comme tu peux le voir. Je passe beaucoup moins de temps à faire la vaisselle depuis que je laisse tremper les plats.

- Comme c'est étrange. Me moquai-je.

- Mange tes spaghettis jeune fille ! Rétorquait Charlie après avoir bloqué une fraction de seconde sur ma répartie.

- Oui papa. Riais-je.

Nous mangions quelques instant en silence.

- Et si au lieu de te moquer de ton vieux père, tu me disais ce que tu comptes faire de ce premier jour?

- Je vais aller à la réserve cette après-midi.

- Bien sûr, Jake doit te manquer à Seattle.

- Tu sais, je l'ai vu il y une semaine alors … Répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Vous les jeunes, vous ne montrez plus aucun signe d'affection.

Je lui lançai un regard signalant qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet. Charlie me lança un sourire moqueur mais n'ajouta rien.

- Je dois passer à la station aujourd'hui, je serai là tôt ce soir.

- Tu veux que je te prépare un, et ne le prend pas mal surtout, vrai repas? Proposai-je.

- Les spaghettis c'est équilibré ! Se défendit mon père.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Admis-je en examinant mon assiette. Si on fait abstraction des protéines et des légumes.

- J'aurai mis des boulettes de viande si madame n'était pas végétarienne !

Je me levai, débarrassant mon assiette au passage.

- Le tofus tu connais? Souris-je en commençant la vaisselle.

Charlie déposait ses couverts dans l'évier.

- Je t'en pris, tout ces trucs à la mode, c'est pas mon truc. Rien ne vaut un bon steak bien saignant !

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue et il allait s'installer devant la télé en riant.

Le chemin jusqu'à la Push n'avait pas changé, il était comme imprimé à l'intérieur de moi. Mon camion savait presque s'y rendre tout seul. Cette route était un automne permanent entouré de couleurs rousses et dorées. J'arrêtais ma Chevrolet au bord de la route pour admirer la mer et sentir son odeur iodée. Je devais admettre qu'aucun paysage, que se soit à Seattle ou Phoenix, ne valait celui-ci. L'eau était agitée aujourd'hui, les vagues venant se désintégrer violemment contre les rochers dans un fracas transporté jusqu'à moi par le vent. L'air frais me détendait un peu. Peut-être avais-je juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour apprécier de nouveau ces choses simples de mon ancienne vie. Je redémarrai et quelques minutes de route plus tard, j'apercevais la grange rouge. Celle-là même qui m'avait vu grandir.

Je me garai à la place habituelle, ce qui se résumait à stopper la voiture au milieu de nulle part sur le terrain des Black. J'entendais le bruit d'une scie à métaux dans la grange et je savais que Jake avait encore rapporté du travail à la maison. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand, posant un pied à terre, je découvrai Jacob retirer ses gants de protection pour s'élancer vers moi, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique se soit car déjà, je me sentais décoller du sol, soulevée dans une ronde dans les bras de mon petit-ami. Je m'accrochai simplement à ses épaules en riant. Jacob avait toujours eu cet enthousiasme contagieux. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais me chatouillèrent le visage juste avant que mes pieds ne retouchent le sol et que ses lèvres brûlantes viennent s'écraser sur les miennes.

- Tu m'as manqué. Soufflait Jake, son front contre le mien.

- Jake, riais-je, on est resté bien plus longtemps séparés tu sais.

- C'est pas grave, une semaine sans te voir, c'est déjà beaucoup trop pour moi.

Je me contentai de sourire.

- Viens, je vais te montrer ma petite merveille. Lança-t-il en me tirant par la main jusqu'à la grange.

- Déjà? Tu ne veux pas qu'on attende d'aller se coucher pour ça?

- Isabella Swan ! S'indigna Jake. Petite perverse ! Je suis choquée.

- Quoi? Parce que je suis une fille je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir l'esprit légèrement tordu parfois?

- Hum hum. Seattle te pervertit ! Dit-il, entrant avant moi dans la grange.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Soufflai-je pour moi-même, le suivant finalement.

- TADAM ! Lança Jacob en retirant la bâche qui, selon moi, cachait deux épaves de motos.

- Wow. Répondis-je en essayant d'insuffler un peu d'intérêt à ma réponse.

- Je sais qu'il y a encore beaucoup de travail, mais très bientôt ces bijoux nous offrirons de magnifiques weekends en pleine nature, rien que toi et moi.

- C'est génial.

- Tu les aimes ?

- Là comme ça, c'est dur à dire pour quelqu'un qui pensait il y a encore deux semaines qu'un joint de culasse était destiné à la partie « postérieure » de la voiture.

- Tu verras, elles seront comme neuves, me dit-il en venant me prendre par les mains, on pourra même les léguer à nos enfants plus tard.

Jacob m'embrassait rapidement et retournait vers ses engins, me débarrassant le tabouret que j'occupai toujours quand je le regardai jouer les mécaniciens.

- Nos enfants? Grimaçai-je en allant m'assoir.

- Oh, tu sais, pas tout de suite bien sûr. Mais plus tard.

- Ouais, genre beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. Hypothétiquement plus tard, pas vrai?

- D'ici quelques années, après tes études bien sûr. Je ne suis pas fou.

Et il disait tout ça avec une telle décontraction. C'était déconcertant.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir planifié beaucoup de chose pour ton avenir dis-moi.

- Le nôtre oui. Pourquoi toi non?

- Le nôtre … Répétai-je plus doucement. J'avoue que non, je suis plutôt du genre à vivre au jour le jour tu vois.

- Je le sais ça. C'est bien pour ça que je dois penser à toutes ces choses pour toi.

- Quel honneur.

Quand Jake me regardait enfin, découvrant mon air affolé, il éclatât de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Tu as celé mon avenir sans prendre la peine de me consulter avant.

- Du calme, tu verrais ta tête. Respire Bella. Je pense à l'avenir c'est tout, j'y peux rien si tu es toujours dedans. Mais ce ne sont que les rêves d'un gars à l'imagination un peu trop fertile. On n'en est pas là !

- C'est vraiment l'image idéale que tu te fais du futur? Vraiment?

- Ça ne paraitrait pas si soudain si on se voyait plus souvent.

Je restai un instant silencieuse essayant de comprendre le sens caché de cette réponse évasive, lancée entre deux coups de clés à molette.

- C'est un reproche? Demandai-je, légèrement méfiante.

- Pas du tout, je sais que tu avais besoin de partir pour faire tes études. Seattle c'est toujours plus près que Phoenix mais, Port Angeles offrait aussi un très bon cursus.

- Port Angeles? Répétai-je dubitative. Jake, c'est toi qui m'a poussé à choisir Seattle à la base.

- Je sais... Répondit-il simplement.

De longues secondes s'écoulaient avant que je ne commence à entrevoir une toute nouvelle facette de Jacob. Une facette que je n'appréciais pas spécialement. Il m'avait testé …

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as poussé à partir pour Seattle? Tu pensais que j'allais changer d'avis?

Il prit un instant avant de répondre.

- J'avoue qu'à un moment, je l'avais espéré.

Cette révélation fût assez difficile à encaisser. Je me retrouvais au rang des petites-amies indignes. Je me levai pour faire quelques pas.

- Je dois aussi t'avouer une chose Jake. Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir !

- Hey ! Attend un peu …

Il se levait à son tour pour venir vers moi.

- Je crois qu'on est partis du mauvais pied toi et moi. Tu viens d'arriver, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Dit-il gentiment. Je m'excuse d'accord. J'ai été idiot de dire ça mais parfois je suis idiot, tu le sais. Sourit-il.

- Je sais, soupirai-je à mon tour, pardon … C'est juste que je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point c'était difficile à vivre pour toi d'avoir une copine qui n'est jamais dans la même ville !

- C'est réciproque il me semble …

En relevant la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient tellement plein d'espoir.

- Oui … Oui bien sûr. Répondis-je rapidement.

Jacob me souriait et retournait à ses motos. J'étais complètement perdue. J'aimais Jake mais pour moi, la distance n'avait pas autant d'impact. Du moins, je n'avais pas besoin de planifier mon avenir au détail près pour me rassurer. Je ne savais pas de quoi mon avenir serait fait et honnêtement, pour le moment, je n'avais pas envie de le savoir.

- Au fait, demain soir tu es invitée à la cérémonie de la Yepa.

La cérémonie de la Yepa, ou littéralement _« Princesse de l'hiver »_ était une tradition chez les habitants de la réserve, une façon d'annoncer l'hiver. Tout le monde s'offrait des cadeaux et des prières aux anciens Dieux étaient récitées autour d'un feu, par le sage de la tribu. Chez les Quilleute, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de Noël, fête chrétienne par excellence. Évidemment, le Dieu que vénérait la Bible n'était pas un des leurs. Ceux des Quilleute étaient beaucoup plus mystiques. Plus petites, j'avais passé des nuits entières à écouter les légendes contées par le vieux Harry Clearwater. Encore une tradition de mon enfance. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à la Yepa.

_**[21/ Last of the Mohicans - Indians Visions - Tribal Spirit]**_

Aussi la nuit suivante, quand la Lune fût assez haute dans le ciel, les Black, les Uley et les Clearwater se retrouvaient autour d'un grand feu de bois en tenues traditionnelles. Je m'y installai en spectatrice me laissant transporter par les chants de la tribu, dans ce dialecte qui m'était inconnu mais que je trouvais toujours aussi envoûtant.

Jacob était relié à sa famille par ces sonorités mélodieuses. Son regard, éclairé par les flammes, semblait s'animer d'une toute autre lueur. Il n'était plus Jacob Black, le gentil farceur à l'esprit têtu et rebelle que j'avais toujours connu, mais bien le digne descendant d'une lignée guerrière en communion avec tous les êtres vivants de cette planète.

Je trouvais tout ce rituel magnifique et mystérieux. Même si leur coutumes m'étaient familières à présent, je me sentais toujours comme l'étrangère qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Comme si le vrai sens de tout cela m'échappait car leur sang ne coulait pas dans mes veines.

Billy Black tenant le rôle du shaman se mit à raconter l'histoire de la Yepa, ou cette princesse maudite qui transformait en glace tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle avait été en exil toute sa vie, rejetée par son propre clan. Malgré sa beauté, elle était condamnée à fuir tous ceux qui arrivaient à toucher son cœur. Une nuit, désespérée par sa condition, elle voulu se jeter du haut de la falaise surplombant les terres Quilleute, mettant ainsi fin à sa triste existante. C'est là qu'une meute de loup l'avaient surprise.

D'abord effrayée par les animaux géants devant elle, Yepa tenta de les toucher pour les transformer en glace, le seul moyen de défense dont elle disposait. Mais à sa grande surprise, les loups résistèrent à la malédiction. La température de ces animaux étant beaucoup plus élevée que celle des hommes, ils ne craignaient pas le froid émanant de la princesse.

Retrouvant l'espoir et échappant à une solitude éternelle, Yepa vécut parmi les loups quelques temps, appréciant pour la première fois la chaleur qui lui avait fait défaut toutes sa vie, la poussant presque au suicide. Tous les six mois, les loups migraient dans une autre contrée et l'hiver reprenaient possession de la Push. Quand la meute revenait, s'en suivait six mois de chaleur.

Ainsi s'expliquait le cycle immuable des saison chez les Quilleute.

Emily Uley, passait dans mon champ de vision. C'était la plus belle femme de la réserve. Elle et Sam étaient ensembles depuis toujours et elle était une mère admirable. Elle avait élevé leurs trois fils et s'apparentait à une sœur pour Jake et ses amis, les ayant à table aussi souvent que ses propres fils. J'allais souvent chez elle plus jeune.

A y regarder de plus près, les femmes de la tribu étaient le ciment qui gardait la réserve unie. Toutes les femmes ayant épousé un Quilleute étaient maintenant mère au foyer, les hommes ramenant l'argent à la maison. Elles avaient l'air si épanouies, mais malgré tout, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me voir dans leurs peaux. Je n'étais pas Quilleute, j'avais d'autres rêves et d'autres attentes que de passer ma vie à la réserve.

D'après le tableau idyllique que Jacob m'avait décri de son futur, c'était sûrement comme ça qu'il me voyait. A l'image des couples qui gravitaient depuis toujours autour de lui.

Cette idée me fit froid dans le dos. Je ne voyais strictement rien en pensant à mon avenir, mais j'étais certaine qu'il ne serait pas fait de ça. Ça n'était pas pour moi ...

J'entendai de nouveau la voix de Billy après cette absence, ayant complètement décroché de l'histoire cependant, et juste comme ça, sans prévenir … Je me demandai ce qu'Edward faisait à cet instant à Seattle …

_« La colère hum? Aussi inconstante que toutes les autres émotions au final ... »_

**POV EDWARD**

Jasper avait finalement réussi à me trainer jusqu'ici, dans ce club bondé et bruyant. Toutes ces filles qui venaient se coller à moi, juste parce que nous étions deux hommes seuls, sous-entendant directement que nous étions ouverts à ce genre d'échanges. Évidemment, quoi de plus normal? Nous étions des hommes après tout et les hommes sont toujours partant, c'est bien connu !

Ça n'était vraiment pas mon cas ce soir … Ni les autres soirs d'ailleurs. Quand allaient-elles comprendre qu'une femme qui vend aussi ouvertement ses charmes n'est pas sexy. Si vous souhaitez poser votre cerveau pour un soir, pourquoi pas? Beaucoup d'hommes ne prenaient jamais leur cerveau dans ces soirées apparemment … Le problème avec moi c'était que je réfléchissais toujours beaucoup trop.

Venir ici était une véritable perte de temps. Jasper ne jouait même pas ce soir et j'avais un milliard de chose à faire en cours cette semaine. Pour moi le semestre était loin d'être terminé. Mon manque d'assiduité ces derniers mois, combiné à mon « besoin » de payer mon loyer (en litre de café …), m'avait conduit tout droit à la case : Rattrapage.

Mais Jazz avait insisté prétextant qu'une soirée entre mecs nous permettrait de resserrer nos liens, quelques peu décousus ces derniers temps.

La discution n'avait pas été des plus agréable entre Alice, Jasper et moi, mais elle avait été nécessaire. D'abord, dans une démarche déraisonnable et puérile, je ne leur avait pas adressé la parole de la journée. Ils n'avaient pas non plus cherché à communiquer avec moi.

Puis au bout d'un moment, la confrontation fût inévitable :

_La veille …_

_« Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, vérifiant mes mails tous les quarts d'heures. Bella n'était partie que depuis quelques heures et je me demandais déjà pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas écrit. La réponse était pourtant simple, elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de penser à moi. J'avais voulu l'appeler, mais je m'étais vite ravisé de peur de la déranger. Toute la nuit je m'étais imaginé ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. J'avais vu avec écœurement les retrouvailles de ce couple que je maudissais. Je les avait imaginé tous les deux entrain de se moquer de moi, le pauvre abruti qui lui tournait autour … Et les images n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant._

_Je renonçai à trouver le sommeil quand la nuit s'éclaircissait à travers ma fenêtre._

_En me levant, je savais déjà que la journée allait être éprouvante. Quand j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner, je trouvais ma sœur dans la cuisine. Aussi bien Alice que moi avions eu un moment d'arrêt en nous retrouvant l'un en face de l'autre. Nous ne nous étions pas parlé au début. Je m'étais servi un café et elle avait préparé ses toasts. Connaissant ma sœur, je savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à exploser._

_- Tu n'es qu'un crétin !_

_Et je ne m'étais pas trompé..._

_Lentement je lui avais fait face, mon café à la main. Jasper était arrivé au moment où elle me criait dessus, me disant que je n'avais aucun droit de la juger, que ça n'était pas à moi de décider ce qu'elle devait faire de sa vie et toutes ces choses que je savais déjà._

_Après une dizaine de minutes à me regarder, muré dans mon mutisme, elle avait finalement abandonné._

_- Mais dis quelque chose au moins ! M'avait-elle crié._

_- Je suis désolé. Avais-je simplement répondu en rendant les armes devant l'évidence de la situation._

_Jasper et Alice étaient fait pour être ensemble. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir._

_Ma sœur m'avait ensuite prise dans ses bras en me répétant à quel point j'étais un imbécile, mais j'avais perçu le soulagement dans sa voix. Alors que j'avais resserré mes bras autour d'elle, j'avais surpris le sourire de Jazz, prouvant que ce sentiment était partagé. »_

- Edward, je voudrai te présenter Julia. Lançait Jasper en me sortant de ma rêverie. Apparemment vous avez des cours en commun.

Il me tendait mon verre et je saluai la jeune inconnue qui se tenait timidement à côté de Jasper.

- Tu es dans le cours du professeur Grant, c'est ça? Demandai-je poliment.

- Et celui de Matthews aussi. M'informait-elle en me serrant la main.

- Le monde est petit, Julia et moi avons travaillé ensemble à la librairie l'an dernier et je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle était toujours sur le campus. Continuait Jasper. En plus, elle est en cours avec mon colocataire ! C'est fou ! S'enthousiasmait-il.

- Incroyable ! Lançai-je avec moins d'entrain.

Julia se retint de ne pas rire devant l'exubérance si soudaine de Jasper devant ces pseudo coïncidences.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étudies? Lui demandai-je.

- La psychologie. Répondit-elle.

- Et ça te plait?

- Tu veux un verre? Coupait Jazz, toujours aussi excité.

- Un martini blanc, s'il-te plait. Répondait-elle.

- Je vais te chercher ça.

Alors que Julia m'expliquait ce qu'elle aimait dans la psychologie, répondant ainsi à ma question, Jasper s'éloignait en me fixant avec un sourire malsain. Il haussa les sourcils à plusieurs reprises nous désignant tour à tour Julia et moi, et levait les pouces en signe de victoire. Alors que par pure politesse j'essayai de m'intéresser à ce que Julia racontait, ma mâchoire se contracta pour m'empêcher d'insulter mon taré de colocataire. Je venais de tomber dans un piège.

- J'aime aider les gens à connaître leurs désirs refoulés. Continuait-elle.

J'acquiesçai simplement et elle enchaînait. Apparemment cette fille était du genre bavarde. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal à me raconter tout ça. Elle était nerveuse ça se voyait. Cette fille semblait masquer sa timidité par la parole. Ce trait de caractère me rappelait celui d'une autre jeune femme, celle qui ne quittait pas mes pensées. Je soupirai en essayant de chasser l'image qui me serra la gorge, celle de Bella dans les bras de Jacob.

En voyant à quel point Julia essayait d'attirer mon attention, je me pris de sympathie pour elle. Combien de fois avais-je moi même raconté n'importe quoi à Bella juste pour qu'elle s'intéresse un peu à ma personne?

C'était une fille plutôt jolie, tout le contraire de Bella physiquement. Elle était blonde, les cheveux frisés coupés au dessus des épaules, les yeux bleus clairs, assez petite et apparemment montée sur ressorts quand il s'agissait de défendre ses choix.

Jasper arrivait avec le verre de Julia et celle-ci s'excusait un instant pour aller aux toilettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là? Lançai-je en la regardant s'éloigner.

- Quoi? Elle est jolie. Répondit simplement Jasper en sirotant son verre.

- Et?

- Et quoi? C'est tout. Tu lui plais ! Elle m'a demandé de faire les présentations.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Oui et bien il faudrait que tu réorientes tes intérêts au lieu de te focaliser sur quelque chose, pour ne pas dire quelqu'un, d'inaccessible. Julia est une fille géniale.

- J'en doute pas ! Me défendis-je. Seulement …

- Seulement rien du tout ! Tu vas faire quoi? Te morfondre jusqu'à ce que Bella revienne et te fasse un petit câlin?

Je détournai les yeux pour ne pas lui en coller une.

- Écoute, soupirait-il, je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi et que tu as sûrement beaucoup de sentiments pour Bella mais elle est avec Jacob. Tu ne vas pas l'attendre toute ta vie.

- Ok, alors laisse-moi te poser une question Jazz.

Je lui faisais face à nouveau.

- Si t'étais à ma place, et que c'était Alice qui sortait avec un autre …

Son visage se renfrognait.

- Tu abandonnerais si facilement?

Son silence répondit à sa place.

- Je rentre à la maison. On se voit demain. Dis-je en posant mon verre encore plein sur le bar.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir, Julia revenait vers nous.

- Tu pars déjà? Demanda-t-elle visiblement déçue.

- Je suis fatigué, répondis-je gentiment. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Oui, moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle.

- On se croisera peut-être en cours. Lançai-je en m'éloignant déjà.

Une fois le dos tourné, je relâchai ce sourire crispé que je m'étais évertué à garder en parlant à Julia. Elle n'avait pas à subir ma mauvaise humeur. Cette fille avait été très gentille avec moi et je n'avais pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise. Cela-dit, c'était un soulagement de ne plus avoir à sourire bêtement pour montrer un semblant de sociabilité. J'allais rentrer chez moi et essayer de dormir un peu.

**POV BELLA**

Je descendais à la cuisine pour prendre un semblant de petit déjeuner même si j'avais l'estomac dans les talons. Charlie faisait la vaisselle d'hier soir. Lentement je m'installai à côté de lui.

- Tu veux que je décongèle des pancakes?

- Non, je vais prendre une barre de céréale c'est gentil.

- Et c'est toi qui viens me faire la morale sur les repas équilibrés?

- Je prendrai un jus d'orange.

- Me voilà rassuré. Se moqua-t-il.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Charlie me lançait quelques regards suspicieux en frottant plus que nécessaire son assiette.

- Tu vas voir Jake aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Je sais pas, j'ai du travail pour les cours. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Après un autre instant de silence, il enchaînait.

- Tout s'est bien passé hier soir?

Je haussais de nouveau les épaules.

- Oh oh … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'en sais rien, soupirai-je, c'est juste que …

J'hésitai mais ces mots avaient l'air bien trop lourds à porter, il fallait que je les laisse sortir. Et ils sortirent tel un boulet de canon.

- C'est toujours pareil. Jake et moi on s'enferme dans cette routine. On va chez lui, je le regarde réparer ses trucs, on mange, on se couche …

- La routine hum? Sourit mon père. C'est ce qui arrive après plusieurs années de relation, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'on connait depuis toujours.

- Je sais … C'est juste qu'il planifie tout … comme … Le mariage, les enfants …

- Les quoi? S'étouffa mon père.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas papa, répondis-je avec sarcasme, j'ai jusqu'à la fin de me études pour vivre un peu avant de me transformer en poule pondeuse !

A la fin de mon laïus j'étais essoufflée et en colère. Charlie se mit à rire.

- Jacob est un gentil garçon, c'est sa façon à lui de te prouver qu'il tient à toi.

- Et si j'avais besoin de plus que ça? Soufflai-je presque pour moi-même.

- Comme? Enchaînait Charlie, ayant entendu malgré tout.

- Et si j'avais envie de … Feu? Répondis-je les yeux dans le vague.

- De feu? Répéta-t-il. A trop chercher le feu, attention à ne pas te brûler les ailes.

- Depuis quand es tu devenu philosophe? Demandai-je en souriant, cherchant à changer de sujet.

- Écoute, commença-t-il en ignorant mes sarcasmes, tout ce que je sais c'est que quand tu avais des problèmes … Avant de retourner à Phœnix...

Je sursautais presque à l'évocation de cette époque.

- Quand tu n'avais personne à qui parler, Jake était là.

- Papa … Soufflai-je.

- D'accord, j'ai rien dit mais … Je pense simplement que c'est à prendre en considération.

Je méditai sa réponse en m'accrochant de plus en plus fort au plan de travail. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'échanger des conversations aussi profondes avec mon père.

- Tu sais ce que dirait ta mère? Ne quitte pas quelqu'un qui t'aime pour quelqu'un qui te plait.

- Pourquoi tu crois que …

- Bella, je ne suis peut-être qu'un célibataire endurci à tes yeux, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie … Sourit-il.

Je détournai les yeux, rouge de honte.

- Qui que soit cette personne qui te tourmente … Demande-toi d'abord si elle en vaut la peine. Parce que tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière.

Après un instant, je demandai :

- Tu crois que les gens peuvent changer?

Mon père réfléchissait une seconde pour trouver les mots justes.

- Je crois que les gens peuvent apprendre de leurs erreurs si on leur en laisse le temps.

- Merci papa. Souris-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de remonter dans ma chambre.

Dans l'après-midi je m'arrêtai à l'épicerie pour faire les quelques courses que Charlie m'avait demandé. J'en profitai pour acheter quelques produits d'entretien (je me demandais encore comment mon père faisait le ménage vu le désert de ses placards à ce niveau là) et des produits de toilettes que je n'avais pas eu la place de prendre dans ma valise.

J'allais poser mes sacs en papier dans ma camionnette quand on m'interpellait. Cette voix je l'aurai reconnue entre milles. Un sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres et je me retournais pour faire face à cet homme, blond, à l'approche de la cinquantaine, qui n'avait rien perdu de son charme malgré les années.

- Bella Swan? C'est bien toi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

- Docteur Cullen. Souris-je.

- Je t'en prie, appelles-moi Carlisle. Je ne porte pas ma blouse aujourd'hui.

Je lui serrai poliment la main.

- Je suis surprise que vous m'ayez reconnu.

- De loin, c'est ta camionnette que j'ai reconnu.

Je me retournais pour regarder l'engin.

- Oui, elle ne passe pas inaperçue effectivement.

- Tu as changé cela-dit. Si je peux me permettre, tu es devenue une très jolie jeune femme.

- Merci. Soufflai-je en rougissant légèrement.

Carlisle Cullen avait toujours eu cette étincelle de bonté et de sagesse dans le regard, la même que ses fils, qui vous mettait tout de suite à l'aise et en confiance.

- Vous n'êtes pas à Aspen?

- Je te demande pardon. Répondit-il surpris.

- Oh, excusez-moi. Je vais en cours avec Edward à Seattle. Je suis souvent chez lui et Jasper.

- Mon dieu, c'est vrai Charlie m'a dit que tu étudiais là-bas. Le monde est petit ! Et, pour répondre à ta question, nous ne partons que demain pour le Colorado.

- C'est bien, j'espère que vous passerez de bonne vacances. Il paraît que vous travaillez beaucoup.

Le Docteur fût de nouveau dérouté.

- Je côtoie également Emmett, Rosalie et Alice. Expliquai-je.

- Alice? Ma fille est à Seattle?

Je grimaçai.

- Vous ne le saviez pas hum? J'ai fais une gaffe... Soufflai-je confuse.

- Non rassure-toi, tout va bien. Sourit le Docteur. Elle aurait simplement pu passer un coup de téléphone.

- Je lui dirai.

- Les enfants, soupirait-il, vous les élevez, les nourrissez, vous leur offrez une Porshe Jaune pour l'obtention de leur diplôme et un jour ils s'envolent et vous oublie.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous a pas oublié. Le rassurai-je.

- Je sais bien. Bon et toi? Tout va bien?

- Oui, je passe les fêtes avec mon père cette année.

- C'est bien. On m'attend à l'hôpital, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai été ravi de te revoir Bella.

- Moi aussi.

Il me donnait une rapide accolade.

- Prend soin de toi et passe le bonjour à ton père de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir.

Le docteur me souriait une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans sa Mercèdes Noire.

_**[22/ Katy Perry - Thinkin' Of You live]**_

Je passai cette nuit là à la réserve. J'étais allongée sur le dos, Jake profondément endormi à côté de moi. Je ne pouvais plus empêcher mes larmes de couler à présent. Comment avais-je pu faire ça? Je me dégoûtai profondément. Jacob ne méritait pas ça, il était toujours si patient et attentionné avec moi. Le petit-ami parfait …

_**[Comparisons are easily done  
once you've had a taste of perfection  
like an apple hanging from a tree  
I pick the ripest on i still got the seed **_

_Les comparaisons sont facilement faites  
Une fois que tu as gouté à la perfection  
Comme une pomme pendant à un arbre  
J'ai choisi la plus mûre  
J'ai toujours eu la graine__**]**_

Nous venions de faire l'amour comme tous les couples normaux qui ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps. Jake avait sorti le grand jeu ce soir: Dîner romantique, bougies et musiques douces. Mais, à mesure qu'il m'avait couverte de baisers et de caresses pour me mettre en condition, pour me détendre et apprécier ce moment fusionnel, tout ce que j'avais souhaité c'était qu'il arrête de me toucher. Bien sûr je n'avais rien dit parce qu'après tout, c'était mon rôle de coucher avec lui en tant que petite-amie.

_**[You said move on **_

_**where do i go ?  
I guess second best is all i will know **_

_Tu disais : Va de l'avant  
Où puis-je aller?  
Je suppose que le deuxième choix est le seul que je ne connaîtrai jamais __**]**_

Il m'aurait demandé les raisons de ce refus et je n'aurais rien trouvé à dire car la vérité, c'était que je ne savais pas pourquoi à cet instant je n'avais pas eu autant envie de lui, que lui de moi.

Et alors que nous commencions, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'excitation, j'avais fermé les yeux en le laissant caresser mon corps et embrasser mes lèvres. J'avais pris une profonde inspiration pour me détendre et arrêter de me trouver anormale pendant quelques minutes. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien, seulement ressentir ce désir qui me manquait.

_« - Tu es sûre que ça va? »_, avait-il demandé. _« - On peut arrêter si tu veux »_.

J'aurai très bien pu m'en sortir ainsi, ça aurait été plus honnête envers Jacob, mais j'avais souri et je l'avais embrassé, l'invitant à continuer. Il avait continué à préparer mon corps mais là encore, je ne ressentais rien. Je respirais encore, libérant mon imagination et ça c'était produit. Le désir était arrivé plus brûlant que jamais. Mon cœur s'était accéléré à un rythme effréné et la chaleur de mon corp avait battue des records.

J'avais eu envie de faire l'amour seulement, derrière mes paupières closes, ça n'était pas Jacob que j'avais découvert.

_**[Cause when im with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you  
what you would do if  
you were the one who was spending the night  
oh i wish that i was looking into your eyes **_

_Parce que quand je suis avec lui, je pense à toi  
Je pense à toi  
Que ferais-tu si tu étais le seul, avec qui je passais mes nuits  
J'aimerai que se soit tes yeux que je vois]_

Edward était apparu.

J'avais imaginé ses mains remontant le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mes seins pendant qu'il me prodiguait des douceurs auxquelles je n'avais jamais osée goûter. J'avais eu envie de lui donner le même plaisir en appréciant le goût de sa peau sur ma langue. Ma tête rejetée en arrière, je le voyais entrain de me donner ce plaisir intense et brûlant entre mes cuisses. Je l'aurais senti en moi de tout son long pendant que sur lui, je lui aurais imposé mon rythme. J'avais senti ses mains entourant mes fesses et accompagnant les mouvements de mon corps. J'aurai mordu son cou pour ne pas hurler le bien qu'il me faisait. Avidement j'aurai emprisonné sa langue avec la mienne, agrippant ses cheveux, griffant ses épaules. Il aurait chuchoté mon prénom à mon oreille en allant toujours plus loin en moi. Le plaisir se sublimant, je serrai retombée dans ses bras épuisée et il m'aurait aimé encore toute la nuit de la même façon.

_**[He kissed my lips i taste your mouth  
he pulled me in, i was disgusted with myself **_

_Il m'a embrassé et j'ai goûté à ta bouche,_

_Il m'a attiré vers lui  
Je me suis dégoûté moi-même __**]**_

Par la suite une intense vague de plaisir m'avait submergée et c'était dans les bras de Jacob que je m'étais réveillée.

_« - Woaaa! »_, s'était exclamé Jacob en roulant sur le dos. _« - Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi … Libérée ! »_.

_**[Wont you walk through and bust down the door and take me away **_

_**no more mistakes  
cause in your eyes i'd like to stay**_

_Non tu ne défonceras pas cette porte pour m'emporter,  
Oh plus jamais d'erreurs,  
Parce que dans tes yeux j'aimerai rester.]_

J'aurai pu vomir tellement je m'étais faite horreur. J'avais retenu mes larmes jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme.

Maintenant impossible de les retenir … J'étais horrible.

_**[23/ Colbie Caillat – Realize]**_

Après cette soirée chaotique, je m'étais enfermée chez mon père quelques jours, prétextant que j'avais du travail en retard. Personne n'avait posé de question. Quoi de plus normal pour une fille comme moi : studieuse et sans histoire, sans saveur peut-être mais au moins, on pouvait la cataloguer, elle ne pourrait jamais surprendre les autres … Invisible parfois.

C'était le soir de Noël et tout le monde était en effervescence, sauf moi. J'avais besoin de savoir si mes amis allaient bien là-bas à Seattle. J'avais envie de les entendre mais je n'avais pas la force de décrocher mon téléphone.

Assise devant mon ordinateur, je regardai ce petit curseur clignoter comme s'il me persécutait. Par où commencer? J'avais tellement de choses à dire mais ce que je ressentais était difficile à retranscrire par les mots. C'était une brûlure persistante doublée d'un vide immense à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Le manque, c'était le manque.

Il me manquait, aussi difficile que ça l'était pour moi de l'admettre, Edward me manquait. J'avais besoin d'avoir un contact avec lui, impossible de le nier, j'avais besoin de lui ce soir …

Quand j'eus réalisé ça, je posai mes doigts sur le clavier et les laissai filer.

**POV EDWARD**

Comme tous les jours j'avais ouvert mes E-mails. Aujourd'hui, à la différence des autres jours et parmi les innombrables pubs, je trouvais une ligne commençant par : « _Bella Swan_ ».

Mon cœur s'arrêta, j'avalais difficilement ma salive, partagé entre la peur et la joie. Doucement je cliquai sur cet E-mail, prenant tout mon temps pour le lire.

Il commençait comme tous les autres et j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin un signe de sa part, apparemment tout se passait bien pour elle. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son père.

En lisant ses mots, j'entendais sa voix dans ma tête. Cette simple illusion me fit un bien fou.

**POV BELLA**

_Cher Edward,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Comment vont Alice et Jasper? Vous ne vous sentez pas trop seuls sans le reste de la famille en ce soir de Noël? Ici tout va bien. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Charlie, essayant de garder un peu de temps pour réviser. A ce propos, j'espère que tu tiens le coup avec le rattrapage._

_Ce soir, nous restons tranquillement à la maison, c'est moi qui cuisine bien sûr. Tu verrais Charlie aux fourneaux, ça fait peur !_

_Je dois t'avouer que même si être de retour à Forks me permet d'être en famille, Seattle me manque beaucoup …_

**POV EDWARD**

_« Seattle me manque beaucoup … »_

Je relisais cette phrase à plusieurs reprises avant de poursuivre ma lecture. Que signifiait ces trois points de suspension? J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle était heureuse d'être à Forks. Je perdais peu à peu ce sourire sur mes lèvres et continuai plus sérieusement.

**POV BELLA**

_Seattle me manque beaucoup …_

Je réfléchissais un instant à ce que je voulais faire passer dans ces mots.

_Vous me manquez tous. Nos soirées tous les deux à regarder des vieux films d'actions me manquent. Ta voix me manque …_

**POV EDWARD**

J'arrêtais de respirer, relisant ces mots encore et encore. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Bella n'était peut-être pas aussi épanouie que ça là-bas finalement. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais écrit de telles choses.

Ma voix lui manquait? Tout chez elle me manquait.

**POV BELLA**

_Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais c'est comme ça … Pardonne-moi si tu trouves ça étrange. C'est juste que tout ici est tellement différent. Je ne retrouve pas toujours le cocon protecteur dans lequel j'ai grandi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus appartenir à ce lieu._

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette fameuse soirée où …_

_Tu sais, celle-où on a regardé le premier Die Hard._

**POV EDWARD**

_« Celle où j'ai voulu t'embrasser … »_, pensai-je.

Ma gorge se serra. Je serrai mon poing en appuie contre ma bouche pour ne pas trembler tellement j'étais nerveux et impatient de lire la suite.

**POV BELLA**

_Cette soirée ... Je dois t'avouer que toute la soirée, près de toi sur ton lit, j'ai eu du mal à respirer. Je ne peux plus nier que l'atmosphère était pesante. Électrique, il y avait ce courant entre nous que je ne peux pas expliquer mais il était bien là. Nous l'avons senti tous les deux et tu as été le seul à l'admettre. Je t'en ai voulu par la suite et je m'en excuse. Tu étais le plus honnête de nous deux. Au final, tu as écouté ton désir plutôt que ta tête. Je n'aurai pas dû te juger d'agir en accord avec tes envies. Peu importe la façon dont tu les as exprimées, il est temps que tu saches que je brûlai moi aussi de la même façon._

**POV EDWARD**

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais envie de crier. Pourquoi ne pas me dire tout ça en face? Ses mots étaient si doux quand je l'imaginais entrain de les prononcer pour moi. J'aurai tout donné pour revenir en arrière et revivre cette soirée. Je n'aurai pas hésité, je l'aurai embrassé et goûté le doux parfum de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé partir. Elle serait avec moi ce soir...

**POV BELLA**

_De ce que je connais du désir, je suis de ceux qui préfèrent le feu. Mais c'est un choix risqué et difficile à assumer. On peut s'y perdre, se brûler les ailes jusqu'à ce qui ne reste plus rien de nous …_

_Je sais maintenant que si ce baiser était réellement arrivé, nous ne serions plus rien ..._

_Tout comme le feu et la poudre, ils se rencontrent, s'embrassent et se consument._

J'appuyai sur «** Envoyer **», la boule au ventre et la mort dans l'âme.

Comment pouvais-je me permettre d'écrire tout ça, quand moi je le savais et lui l'ignorait …

Pourquoi devait-il l'ignorer?

**POV EDWARD**

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, tambourinant dans mes tempes, quand je finissais de lire ce mot. La dernière phrase se répercutant en moi avec la violence d'un météore. Mes mains tremblaient et j'étais physiquement incapable de bouger. J'aurai voulu répondre mais je ne pouvais rien dire maintenant, c'était trop dur, trop intense et tellement injuste à la fois. Pourquoi devrait-on se consumer? La force de mes sentiments envers elle aurait dû suffir à nous faire tenir en vie tous les deux. Bella avait peur … Elle fuyait une réalité sans que je ne sache pourquoi? Elle admettait ressentir quelque chose d'intense envers moi sans pour autant être capable de l'exprimer quand j'étais près d'elle. Pire encore, elle se l'interdisait et moi je mourrai un peu plus dans chacun de ses refus. Je ne tiendrai pas la distance. A souffler le chaud et le froid, elle ne faisait que nourrir ces espoirs chimériques qui finiraient par me ronger. C'était trop dur. J'avais l'impression qu'un mur nous séparerait éternellement.

J'aurai jeté mon écran par la fenêtre si je m'étais écouté. Au lieu de ça, je me levai pour prendre ma guitare et quittai rapidement l'appartement. Sur le chemin jusqu'à Spadina, je courrai jusqu'à ce que le feu irradie mes poumons. J'avais cette rage en moi que je ne pouvais exprimer. L'injustice, l'incompréhension et la frustration aurait ma peau mais le pire de tout était de ne pas connaître toutes les règles du jeu. Il était clair maintenant qu'une pièce du puzzle me manquait.

Une fois à la station, ma musique n'avait jamais été aussi chaotique...

Aucun utilisateur de la rame n'osa s'approcher de moi. Ils avaient tous fait de grand détour et c'était très bien comme ça. Ce soir c'était moi contre le monde, j'aurai voulu appartenir à un autre univers. Un univers où j'aurai pu vivre ma vie en connaissant déjà la façon dont elle allait finir. Plus de tourmente, ni de surprise, juste des choses pragmatiques et concrètes.

_Et un Joyeux Noël mon cher Edward …_

Les jours suivants furent interminables. Je me faisais l'effet d'être un automate. Je connaissais cette sensation, j'étais comme ça tous les jours avant que Bella n'entre dans ma vie. Avant l'accident qui nous avait rapproché, je vivais très bien cette situation. Je ne faisais que vivre cette vie que des millions de personnes vivaient sans se poser les mêmes questions que moi. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Grâce à elle, j'avais goûté à de nouvelles sensations et tout autour de moi paraissait plus éblouissant. La nourriture n'avait plus la même saveur, ma musique ne sonnait pas de la même façon, mes mots étaient moins sombres, tout ça grâce à Bella.

Depuis quelques jours, tout redevenait normal et c'est douloureusement que je retrouvais cette léthargie que j'avais souvent expérimenté par le passé. Il me serait impossible de faire marche arrière à présent. Tout était bien trop fade.

Ce mail ne quitterait pas mon esprit avant que je puisse en parler avec elle, ce qui n'arriverait pas de sitôt. J'allais devoir patienter et suffoquer dans cette routine qui devenait mortelle, sans couleur, ni saveur. Simplement remplit de doute et de colère.

Affalé sur ma chaise dans un auditorium plein à craquer, j'essayais de suivre mon cours d'économie (option plus fastidieuse qu'il n'y paraissait). Monsieur Grant était un homme assez énergique qui essayait tant bien que mal d'intéresser des littéraires au monde boursier. Certains s'en sortait, d'autre (comme moi) non.

- Une modification de la quantité de monnaie présente dans l'économie se traduit par un changement du niveau général des prix et n'induit pas de modifications permanentes de variables réelles telles que la production réelle ou le chômage, disait le professeur, qu'est-ce que cela engendre à long terme?

Quelques étudiants se proposèrent de répondre.

- Mademoiselle à droite?

- A long terme, la banque centrale ne peut pas influencer la croissance économique en modifiant l'offre de monnaie.

Je reconnaissais la voix de Julia et effectivement, elle était assise quelques rangs plus bas que moi.

- Exactement. Elle peut, par contre, influencer durablement les prix. Finissait-il. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci et à la semaine prochaine.

Tout le monde se levait pour partir et je suivais le mouvement. En passant la porte de l'auditorium, j'entendai mon prénom dans mon dos. Au début, je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendu mais sous l'insistance de cette personne qui se rapprochait de moi, je m'arrêtai et me mettais en mode « sourire » avant de lui faire face.

- Julia !

- Tu ne m'entendais pas? Dit-elle en arrivant essoufflée jusqu'à moi.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- L'économie hum? Sourit-elle.

- Ne m'en parle pas... Tu voulais me parler?

- Pas vraiment, je … Je t'ai vu et je voulais te dire bonjour c'est tout. Alors … Bonjour. Lança-t-elle maladroitement.

- Bonjour. Souris-je.

Cette fille était toujours aussi nerveuse devant moi. Apparemment je lui plaisais vraiment. C'était plutôt agréable que se soit dans ce sens là pour une fois. La pauvre je savais combien il était difficile dans ces cas là de faire le premier pas. Je ne le savais que trop bien …

- Je me demandai, commença-t-elle nerveusement, si un soir … si tu n'as rien de prévu, on pourrait … Tu sais. On pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre ensemble.

Tout au long de sa tirade, elle n'avait cessé de regarder ses pieds.

- Oui, bien sûr pourquoi pas.

Le visage de Julia s'illumina.

- J'en parlerai à Jasper. Ajoutai-je pour ne pas qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses idées sur mes intentions.

Un voile de déception, qu'elle fit rapidement disparaître, trahissait la cruauté de ma proposition. Je soupirai en essayant de rester naturel et souriant, mais je préférai être clair maintenant et ne pas l'induire en erreur. Julia était une fille gentille et douce, je ne voulais pas nourrir des idées et des envies qui n'aboutiraient pas.

- Ok, cool … balbutia-t-elle.

Mais la voir si déçue me fit un pincement au cœur.

- Donne-moi ton numéro, je t'appelle dès que possible. Souris-je.

- D'accord. Dit-elle plus enjouée. Tiens.

Elle m'écrivait son téléphone sur un bout de papier.

- N'hésite pas.

Ensuite elle s'éloignait le sourire aux lèvres et moi je soupirai en fixant son numéro de téléphone que je rangeai dans ma poche par la suite.

**POV BELLA**

Voilà maintenant une semaine que j'étais à Forks. Je n'avais jamais eu aucune réponse de la part d'Edward et j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser, car quand il m'arrivait de repenser à ces mots que je lui avais envoyé, l'angoisse me coupait la respiration. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas répondu car il avait trouvé mon message déplacé et complètement sortit de nulle part. Peut-être que je m'étais faite des illusions en pensant que lui aussi avait ressenti cette tension entre nous. Peut-être que je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de lui parler aussi ouvertement de cette chose interdite qui planait entre nous à certains moments. J'avais peur qu'il ne m'en veuille aujourd'hui après toutes les barrières que je m'étais évertuée à mettre entre nous depuis deux mois.

J'étais hypocrite d'imposer ces barrières pour les abaisser quand j'avais besoin de lui près de moi. Edward n'avait malheureusement pas toutes les cartes en main pour juger cette situation comme je le faisais. Sachant la vérité, je me devais d'être forte et de résister pour nous deux. Dans le cas contraire nous souffririons tous les deux et je refusais de revivre tout ça. J'y avais survécu une fois et je n'étais pas certaine d'y survivre une seconde fois. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi après toutes ces années à me reconstruire et à gagner en force de caractère, je me risquais à nouveau à tout perdre. Après toutes ces promesses, je me trahissais moi même. Je ne devais pas oublier mon passé et les raisons que j'avais d'agir ainsi et de faire les choix que je faisais.

Sachant tout ça, pourquoi fréquenter Edward ? Il représentait à lui seul un danger dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Il pourrait me détruire en un éclair sans même le savoir. Il prendrait toute la confiance que j'avais durement acquise et jamais je ne la retrouverais. En contre partie, pourquoi devais-je me sentir si bien dans ses bras? Pourquoi mon cœur devait-il s'affoler à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi ou que j'entendais sa voix près de mon oreille? Pourquoi frissonnais-je à chaque fois que sa main se posait sur moi? Et pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus me contenter de ce que j'avais déjà?

En regardant Jake ranger ses outils et recouvrir d'une bâche ses deux motos, la culpabilité me submergeait à nouveau. Je ne le méritai pas. Jacob était la personne la plus innocente et la plus gentille du monde. Il était droit et il n'aurait jamais trompé ou trahi qui que se soit. C'était une personne sur laquelle je pouvais entièrement me reposer sans aucun risque de m'écraser en beauté. Il représentait cette sécurité que j'avais tant cherché à une certaine époque … J'avais l'impression de me servir de lui pour me sentir protégée, à l'abri d'avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceau. Jamais Jacob ne pourrait me faire souffrir comme j'avais souffert par le passé.

En même temps, lui rendre sa liberté sous prétexte qu'il m'aimait plus que je ne l'aimais l'aurait tué. Je l'aurais fait souffrir et je savais ce qu'était cette souffrance. Je le savais trop bien, je la connaissais par cœur. Je refusai de lui faire subir ça, même si je devais souffrir à sa place. Je refusais simplement d'être cette personne pour Jake. Cette personne que vous n'oubliez jamais complètement … Comme le fantôme de votre âme.

- Je sais que j'ai un beau petit derrière mais c'est pas la peine de baver autant devant, c'est gênant. Lançait Jacob en me sortant de ma rêverie.

- T'es nul. Riais-je en me levant.

Il entourait mes hanches.

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas résister à mon corps de rêve.

- C'est ça , cause toujours ! Ricanai-je.

Je le repoussai en riant mais il me rattrapait et nous sortions en même temps de la grange pour aller jusqu'à ma camionnette. Mon portable sonnait dans ma poche, indiquant que je venais de recevoir un nouveau message. Machinalement, tout en écoutant Jake m'expliquer à quel point ses nouveaux joujoux seraient rapides, je lisais le message. Immédiatement, je perdais mon sourire et Jake le remarquait :

- Qu'est qu'il y a? C'est qui?

- C'est rien. Souriais-je en essayant de rester naturelle. Juste … Edward... Cullen, Les Cullen qui me souhaitent un joyeux Noël.

- Sérieux? Quatre jours après? Sympa tes amis.

Je haussais les épaules en relisant son message.

- Ils ont dû oublier.

- Fais voir ça? Disait Jake en me prenant le portable des mains.

- Hey ! Rend-moi ça ! Criai-je.

Jacob s'éloignait en riant.

- Jake ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça !

- Je sais. Riait-il. C'est bien pour ça que je le fais.

- Aller rend-moi mon téléphone ! Fulminai-je en essayant de me tordre en deux pour le lui reprendre des mains.

- Attention jeune fille, je vais finir par croire que tu as des choses à me cacher si tu continues.

- C'est juste un manque de respect, c'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que j'ai plus le droit à aucune forme d'intimité !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si confidentiel dans ce message d'abord?

Je retenai mon souffle quand il se mit à le lire à voix haute :

_« Joyeux Noël, rentre vite ! -E- »_

- Rentre vite? Répétait Jake en fronçant les sourcils.

J'en profitai pour récupérer mon téléphone et le ranger dans ma poche.

- Quoi?

- Ce gars là …Cullen. Il a l'air de l'apprécier un peu plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Souriait Jacob.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Soufflai-je en montant rapidement dans ma camionnette.

Au vu de ma réaction, Jacob perdait peu à peu son sourire. Je voyais son visage soudainement concerné et son regard méfiant dans mon rétroviseur. Je choisissais de l'ignorer délibérément et démarrai la Chevrolet.

- On se voit demain. Soufflai-je avant de partir.

**POV EDWARD**

Quand j'ouvrai la porte de l'appartement, Bazzoka me sautait directement dessus en chouinant comme un bébé. Un bébé de 50 kilos assez brutal dans ses démonstrations d'affection mais un bébé quand même. Alice s'en occupait jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett et Rosalie rentrent de vacances. Vu qu'elle passait la nuit ici ce soir, elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul. J'adorais ce chien de toute façon, cela-dit Jazz était légèrement moins enthousiaste. Il adorait Zooka, quand Zooka était chez lui. Dormir avec un animal aussi remuant que Bazooka devait lui rappeler la surprise des ratons laveur. Je souriais à cette pensée.

- On va sortir tout à l'heure toi et moi, ok mon gros?

Le chien aboyait et faisait le beau devant moi qui lui grattouillait la tête.

J'allais rejoindre Alice et Jasper, affalés sur le canapé entrain de regarder la télé.

- Te voilà toi ! Lançait Alice. Tu étais où?

- Je suis allé directement à la bibliothèque après le boulot. On mange quoi?

- Tu m'as pris pour ta mère ou quoi?

Jasper et moi échangions un regard.

- Pizza? Demandait-il en haussant les épaules.

- Pizza ! Acquiesçai-je.

Le téléphone sonnait et vu que personne ne semblait vouloir bouger, je me dévouai :

- Vous bousculez pas surtout. Lançai-je aux deux fainéants sur mon canapé qui ne levèrent même pas les yeux vers moi.

- Allo?

Un homme que je ne connaissais pas se mit à me parler très vite au téléphone, si bien que je ne pu même pas en placer une. Plus il parlait et plus j'étais perdu. Je ne comprenais pas un strict mot de ce qu'il était entrain de me raconter. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était en colère et que cela concernait Alice mais avant même que je ne puisse passer le téléphone à ma sœur, il avait raccroché.

Un moment je regardais le combiné toujours dans ma main droite puis je regardais ma sœur qui était entrain de rire sous le regard protecteur de Jasper.

- C'était qui? Demandait Jasper en voyant que je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

Finalement je raccrochai, pour m'adresser directement à ma sœur.

- Alice?

- Hum? Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui est Thérèsa?

Un voile noir passait sur son visage si bien que je regrettai déjà d'avoir posé la question. Alice se levait immédiatement, s'élançant vers moi en me fusillant du regard. Même dans les pires moments je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur dans un tel état de stress.

- Qui c'était? Demanda-t-elle, subitement agressive.

- Je sais pas, il ne s'est pas présenté. Un mec de ton agence sûrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Répondait-elle sur le même ton.

- Heu … Que tu devais reprendre le boulot au plus vite sinon tu allais perdre les contrats de cette Thérèsa et ta carrière au passage.

Elle recula en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait à celui là, mais il avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Comment il a eu ce numéro? Souffla Alice visiblement apeurée.

- Alice? Est-ce que tout va bien? Demandait Jasper.

Il lui passait la main dans le dos mais celle-ci se dégageait vivement.

- Alice? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Continuais-je.

Plus nous lui posions des questions et plus Alice tremblait. Pire encore, elle reculait pour ne pas qu'on l'approche. Jasper et moi étions complètement impuissants face à cette Alice qui se fermait comme une huitre. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il était entrain de se passer, c'était surréaliste de la voir comme ça. J'aurai voulu l'aider mais comment faire sans comprendre son mal?

- Pourquoi tu as les contrats de cette Thérésa? Demandait Jasper à demi mot.

- C'est mon amie. Souffla-t-elle, éteinte.

- Et? Elle ne travaille plus avec toi? Tentai-je.

- Elle est morte ok ! Cria Alice en serrant les poings. Morte !

La rage dans sa voix nous coupa le souffle et une ambiance malsaine nous tomba sur les épaules.

- Je suis partie ! Je ne suis plus mannequin.

Une larme coula sur la joue de ma sœur et je recevais une lame acérée dans le ventre. A en juger par la tête que faisait Jasper, c'était pareil pour lui, voir pire.

- Mais … Tu … Commença Jazz'.

- Mais rien ! Hurla Alice. Je me faisais du fric sur le dos d'une morte ! De mon amie ! J'aurai pu mourir avec elle mais non, j'ai appris de son erreur et moi j'ai pu m'en sortir ! Ça a boosté ma carrière !

Elle reprit son souffle un instant en nous regardant comme si nous étions avec ces hommes qui voulaient la récupérer.

- Ils peuvent bien me faire un procès. Dit-elle entre ses dents. Je ne retournerai jamais là-bas. Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable !

Et avant que nous ayons pu faire quoique se soit Alice s'enferma dans la chambre de Jasper. Une seconde plus tard, nous l'entendions pleurer. Ni Jasper ni moi ne bougions encore choqués du tragique spectacle qui venait de se jouer sous nos yeux.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais entrain de dîner avec Charlie quand mon portable sonna. En vérifiant le numéro qui m'appelait je lisais « Alice ». Vu que Charlie me faisait les gros yeux, je décrochais rapidement.

- Hey Alice, je peux te rappeler plus tard? Je suis entrain de manger. Lançai-je en souriant.

_- Bella?_

En entendant le son de sa voix, je devinais que quelque chose venait de se passer.

- Alice qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_- C'est l'agence, _soufflait-elle la voix déformée par ses larmes_, ils ont appelés chez les garçons._

Devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Charlie me laissa quitter la table sans émettre de commentaires. Une fois en retrait dans le salon, je reprenais la conversation.

- Calme-toi. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_- Ils m'ont retrouvé, ils veulent que j'y retourne. _Sanglota Alice_. Mais je peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces Bella.._.

- Je comprend rassure-toi mais, je soupirai en essayant de trouver les mots justes, il va falloir que tu leur dises de vive voix. Te cacher ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

_- Je ne veux pas y retourner Bella._

- Je sais bien tout ça, mais … Tu n'as pas quelqu'un sur place qui pourrait t'aider?

_- Je … J'en sais rien_. Souffla-t-elle, désespérée.

- Alice, ils ne vont pas te lâcher tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu dois reprendre ta vie en main et arrêter de laisser ces salauds la contrôler.

Pour toute réponse je l'entendai sangloter.

- Alice, calme toi. Ça me tue de t'entendre comme ça, surtout quand je ne peux pas te rejoindre. Où sont les autres? Tu es seule?

_- Non._

- Alors va voir Jazz' ou ton frère. S'il-te-plait ne reste pas toute seule.

_- Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop honte pour ça._

- Honte? Mais pourquoi?

_- Ils savent pour Thérésa._

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent?

_- Rien, enfin si, qu'elle est morte._

- Alice tu dois leur en parler.

_- Ils vont me prendre pour une folle._

- Arrête de dire ça ! Tu sais qu'ils ne penseraient jamais ça, mais ils ne peuvent pas te soutenir s'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui t'arrive. Laisse-les t'aider ! Ils comprendront. Jasper ferait tout pour toi et c'est pareil pour Edward et tu le sais ! Alors maintenant sors de là et va les rejoindre !

_- Tu rentres quand?_ Souffla-t-elle timidement.

- Bientôt. Soufflai-je, une boule au ventre. J'arrive dans une semaine et on pourra en parler mais je ne veux pas que tu restes dans cet état jusque là. Alice, tu as trouvé la force de m'en parler à moi alors qu'on se connaissait à peine.

_- Justement c'était plus facil_e.

- Il est temps de leur dire ma belle.

Elle hésitait un instant avant de répondre.

_- Je sais. Tu as raison._

- Bien alors maintenant, tu raccroches et tu leur en parles. D'accord?

_- Merci Bella._

- Merci à toi de m'avoir appelé. Je laisse mon portable allumé cette nuit, n'hésite pas.

_- D'accord._

Puis elle raccrochait et je restais pétrifiée dans le salon. Je détestais la savoir si mal et être incapable d'aller la soutenir. J'étais coincée à Forks, impuissante. C'était insupportable. J'étais la seule à connaître toute l'histoire et je n'étais pas là pour Alice dans ce moment difficile. Celui où elle allait partager son secret avec les autres. Je savais à quel point tout révéler l'effrayait et j'aurai aimé être à ses côtés pour ça, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Encore une preuve que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on souhaite.

**POV EDWARD**

Alice avait appelé Jasper du fond de la chambre et celui-ci avait accouru auprès d'elle. J'avoue qu'au début j'avais été un peu frustré qu'elle ne m'appelle pas en premier. Ils s'étaient enfermés pendant au moins une heure et moi je m'étais donné l'impression d'être un lion en cage, à l'affut du moindre son qui aurait ressemblé à mon prénom.

Finalement Jasper était sorti de la chambre pour préparer une tisane à ma sœur. Il m'avait tout raconté et je restai en état de choc. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas avoir été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin. J'avais bien trop été occupé par ma petit personne et ma misérable vie pour me soucier de ce qu'avait pu faire ma sœur. Elle que j'imaginais dans une villa dorée de Los Angeles pendant qu'elle croupissait dans un hôpital psychiatrique, seule et sans personne à qui parler. Comment avait-elle pu penser que nous l'aurions jugé? S'il l'avait su, mon père aurait accouru pour la sortir de là et peu importe qu'elle ai prit ces maudits cachets. Nous l'aurions tous soutenue, je serai resté près d'elle. Je l'aurai protégé de ces vautours. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été un frère aussi lamentable.

En regardant Jasper apporter sa tasse à Alice, je savais qu'il était dans le même état que moi et d'un seul coup, je voyais en lui ce que les autres avaient vu depuis longtemps. Jasper aimait profondément ma petite sœur et il le prouvait aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard, il ressortait et je me levai d'un bond du canapé.

- Comment va-t-elle? Chuchotai-je.

- Elle se repose. Elle veux te voir.

Je ne répondais pas. Allait-elle me dire à quel point je l'avais déçue en l'abandonnant ainsi? Jasper me mis la main sur l'épaule comme pour m'encourager à avancer et lentement j'allais jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ouvrai doucement la porte, tout en restant dans le couloir et découvrait le visage fatigué mais plus serain d'Alice debout au milieu de la pièce. Quand elle levait les yeux vers moi elle souriait timidement et cela suffit à me rassurer un peu.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je doucement, comme pour ne pas rompre la tranquillité de la pièce.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Edward. Je suis désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit.

Je faisais simplement « non » de la tête. Elle avait l'air si fragile tout d'un coup. J'entrais dans la chambre et l'emprisonnai dans mes bras, embrassant ses cheveux.

- J'aurai dû être là pour toi petite sœur.

- Comment tu aurais pu deviner? Dit-elle contre mon épaules. J'ai tout fait pour le cacher.

- C'était stupide de faire ça.

- Je ne voulais pas que ton regard sur moi change c'est tout.

Je reculai pour englober son visage entre mes mains.

- Écoute-moi bien, tu seras toujours ma sœur quoi qu'il arrive tu m'entends? N'en doute jamais.

- Je te demande pardon d'avoir douter de mon crétin de frère. Sourit-elle.

Je la berçais encore un peu dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne se dégage doucement pour s'assoir sur le lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

- Bella était certaine que tu comprendrai.

Mon cœur se serra.

- Bella savait? Soufflai-je.

Alice hocha la tête.

- Je lui ai téléphoné toute à l'heure.

- Oh... C'est … C'est bien.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie. Alice avait eu le privilège d'entendre sa voix, moi non.

- Edward, elle est toujours là. Pas très loin.

Elle me prit la main en souriant.

- Je sais. Répondis-je en me forçant pour lui rendre un semblant de sourire.

- Elle te manque pas vrai?

- C'est si évident ?

- Disons que je commence à te connaître. C'est quelqu'un de spécial, on est obligé de s'attacher à elle. Elle a comme une aura.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me donne autant de mal. Je sais qu'elle est avec Jacob mais …

Je soupirai.

- Quand on est ensemble c'est tellement fort, tu comprends. J'ai du mal à l'expliquer … Il faut que je continue à y croire. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie, c'est comme ça. Ce jour là dans le métro, le jour de l'accident … Je crois que quelque chose a changé en moi et maintenant, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

- Et elle?

- Comment le savoir? Je n'ai pas le droit de lui poser la question, ni même de lui dire ce que je ressens. Je n'ai même pas le droit de ressentir ce que je ressens alors … Mais je crois que dans d'autres circonstances, nous serions … Plus que ça. Soufflai-je, effrayé de prononcer le mot : «_ ensemble _», de peur qu'il ne soit trop douloureux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça pour qui que se soit petit frère. Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose.

- Je l'espère... Répondis-je.

- Ne perd pas espoir.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ça?

Ma sœur me tombait dans les bras et je retrouvais enfin cette complicité qui m'avait tant manqué depuis qu'Alice était de retour.

**POV BELLA**

Jacob et moi sortions, main dans la main, de la salle de cinéma. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas été très attentive au film que nous venions de voir. Alice n'avait pas quitté mon esprit. Elle m'avait renvoyé un sms quelques jours après son appel pour me dire qu'elle avait suivi mon conseil et qu'Edward et Jasper était là pour la soutenir. De plus, je savais que Rosalie et Emmett devaient être rentrés de leur voyage et qu'ils étaient également autour d'elle. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ma place n'était pas ici en ce moment mais auprès d'eux, pour Alice.

- Bon, ok. Commença Jake en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir. Qu'est qui se passe?

- Rien. Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi?

- Tu fais une tête d'enterrement depuis une semaine. J'avais décidé de laisser couler, mais c'est de pire en pire !

Je soupirais longuement et allais m'assoir sur les marches de l'escalier à côté de nous.

- Pardonne-moi, soufflai-je, c'est juste qu'Alice ne va pas très bien en ce moment et je m'inquiète pour elle.

- Alice? Répétait-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Tu sais, Alice Cullen. Tu l'as rencontré à Seattle.

- Alice Cullen, soupira-t-il, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu étais proche de cette famille.

- Ce sont mes amis.

- Tu n'en as pas d'autre? Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?

- Rien du tout. Répondit Jake en serrant la mâchoire.

- Non, je t'écoute Jake. Je t'en prie, précise le fond de ta pensée. M'énervai-je.

- C'est juste que … Comment dire ça sans que tu …

Il hésitait à continuer mais je le regardais avec une telle insistance qu'il avait plutôt intérêt.

- Depuis que tu fréquentes les Cullen, je te trouve … Différente.

- Différente? Répétai-je en essayant de rester le plus calme possible. Et c'est mal?

- J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est … Différent. Tu es plus distante avec moi et ma famille, on a plus les mêmes discutions, même le sexe est différent !

- C'est pas vrai … Soupirai-je en me levant pour faire quelques pas.

- Bella, je dis simplement que j'ai l'impression que … Tu t'éloignes de moi.

Il se levait pour marcher jusqu'à moi qui lui tournais le dos.

- Et ça me fait peur, c'est tout.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur. Avouai-je en lui faisant face. Jake, j'hésitai une seconde, j'aime Seattle et j'adore ces nouvelles personnes qui m'entourent. Ils m'ont accueilli comme si j'étais moi-même de leur famille.

- Ma famille a fait ça pour toi aussi.

- C'est différent. Je les connais depuis l'enfance. Jacob, je suis entrain de changer. Je découvre de nouvelles choses et de nouveaux centres d'intérêts. C'est à ça que sert la fac ! N'essaie pas de me retenir en arrière s'il-te-plait. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de me construire cette vie là-bas.

- Tu crois que c'est ce que je fais? Je te retiens?

- Tu n'acceptes pas ces changements en moi. Ils me font peur à moi aussi mais me préoccuper de tes peurs à toi, je ne pourrai pas. Je ne peux pas te gérer en même temps que moi.

- Tu n'as rien compris alors...

Il faisait un pas de plus vers moi.

- Bella, si tu as besoin de temps pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons très bien, fait-le. Nous sommes jeunes et si tu ne le fait pas maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais. Je ne te retiendrai pas, mais toi, ne me repousse pas.

Je baissais les yeux mais Jacob me relevait le menton pour que je le regarde.

- Parce que Bella, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te l'ai promis il y a longtemps, bien avant que l'on soit ensemble, et je te le promet à nouveau aujourd'hui.

Je relâchai tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons et ma tête retombait automatiquement sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me protéger?

- Parce que je t'ai vu tomber une fois et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Souffla-t-il simplement à mon oreille.

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui en chassant de mon esprit l'évènement auquel il faisait référence.

- Tu verras, enchaînait-il, un jour tout ça sera loin de nous. On sera mariés, on aura de magnifiques enfants et on n'y repensera plus jamais. Tu ne seras plus jamais obligée de partir.

J'ouvrai les yeux et cette colère s'emparait de nouveau de moi.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si c'est ce que je voulais moi?

- On va pas recommencer avec ça Bella … ça viendra un jour de toute façon, puisqu'on s'aime.

- Tu vis dans un conte de fée ma parole !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

Je ramassais ma veste par terre et m'élançais vers la sortie.

- Bella, soupira Jake, reviens. Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça !

Je me retournai en gardant mes distances.

- Tu sais Jacob, je t'aime oui mais je ne peux pas te promettre ça pour toujours. Il y a encore trop de choses que j'ignore.

Son visage se ferma et il n'ajoutait rien. J'en profitais pour m'en aller.

Quand je rentrai à la maison, Charlie lisait son journal sur le canapé. Je me jetai à côté de lui en soupirant longuement.

- Bonne soirée? Souffla mon père à travers son journal.

- Pfff. Lançai-je en bougonnant.

Charlie souriait en rempliant soigneusement son quotidien pour ensuite le jeter sur la table basse.

- Vas-y raconte.

- Les hommes sont tous des nuls. Répondis-je lascivement.

- Jugement un peu hatif mais ils peuvent donner cette impression parfois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Jake et moi on s'est un peu disputé.

- Je m'en serais douté tout seul. A quel sujet?

- Le changement. L'avenir.

- Vous vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié quand vous allez au cinéma. Se moqua-t-il.

Je le fusillais du regard et il essayait de reprendre son sérieux.

- Il veut m'enfermer pour toujours à la réserve et prendre mon utérus pour un poulailler.

- En ce qui me concerne, tu n'auras jamais d'utérus alors évite de t'associer à cette chose … Grimaça Charlie.

- Papa, il nous voit encore ensemble dans dix ans !

- C'est une preuve d'amour.

- Oui mais moi je ne sais même pas où je serai dans un mois !

- Ne te met pas la pression comme ça, tu verras bien où ça vous mènera.

- Mais alors qu'il arrête de me mettre la pression ! J'aime pas tout planifier comme ça. Cette vie qu'il décrit ne me correspond pas, c'est la seule chose que je sais.

- Tu lui as dit?

- Maladroitement.

- Écoute, tu es jeune Bella. Ces soucis ne sont pas de ton âge et si Jacob ne peut pas le comprendre, c'est qu'il n'est peut-être pas celui qu'il te faut.

Je le dévisageai, surprise qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle franchise.

- Ne te méprend pas, Jake est comme un fils pour moi mais ma fille, mon enfant c'est toi. Je veux que tu ais la vie que tu désires.

Je restais silencieuse en fixant ce vieux journal sur la table basse.

- Tu sais des fois, tu dois apprendre à aimer ce qui est bon pour toi.

Mon père avait toujours cette facultée d'appuyer exactement là où ça faisait mal.

- Et surtout faire table rase du passé Bella. Ajouta-t-il l'air concerné. Je sais qu'on t'a fait souffrir par le passé mais regarde comment tu as rebondi par la suite.

- Tu ne sais pas tout papa. Soupirai-je en levant à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- J'en sais assez. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Je t'ai vu grandir à Phœnix et je te vois évoluer à Seattle. Je le vois tu sais, même si tu penses le contraire. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois? Demandai-je timidement.

- Le courage et la force. Je ne vois aucunes limites à ce que tu peux accomplir et, tout comme ta mère, Forks n'est pas une ville pour toi.

Je méditai un instant ses dernières paroles.

- Je crois que je vais repartir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire? Sourit-il.

Je souriais à mon tour.

- Quand? Demanda Charlie.

- Demain. J'ai juste quelque chose à faire avant de partir.

Ensuite je me levais pour embrasser Charlie et je montais dans ma chambre.

_**[24. Future of Forestry - Did You Lose Yourself]**_

Je garais ma Chevrolet sur le parking désert de ce bâtiment. Rien d'étonnant en période de vacances scolaires. Lentement je posai le pied sur le goudron humide laissant le moteur tourner comme si j'allais avoir besoin de m'enfuir précipitamment. Après une grande inspiration je trouvais la force en moi d'avancer plus en avant et d'observer cette masse devant moi.

Rien que de regarder cette façade de briques rouges me donnait la nausée. Forks High School, là où tout avait commencé. Là où ma vie avait débuté et d'une certaine façon, là où elle s'était arrêtée. En quelque mois je m'étais éveillée et écrasée de la plus merveilleuse et la plus brutale des façons. Jamais je n'aurais pensé remettre un jour les pieds ici.

En face de la section biologie, je comptais les fenêtres en partant d'en bas. Le rez de chaussée, le premier étage, le deuxième, le troisième et enfin … Le quatrième étage. Je connaissais par cœur cette classe derrière la fenêtre noircie par la crasse. Mon cœur se serra. J'étais nostalgique en pensant à ces quelques mois qui avaient précédé mon départ précipité pour Phœnix. Ici j'avais appris à aimer et à haïr dans un laps de temps si court qu'il m'avait laissé un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

Je me souvenai de la solitude que j'avais pu ressentir entre ces murs, cachée derrière ma capuche et mes lunettes. Cette sensation de n'avoir personne à qui parler et personne qui puisse me comprendre, ni même me voir. Je me souvenai encore de tout ce qui me faisait tenir certains jours, c'était cette certitude de le voir alors que lui ne me remarquait jamais.

Alors en ce jour de mai, quand il m'avait enfin adressé la parole, mon monde s'était écroulé. Je n'avais plus été la même, il m'avait porté et donné la force de m'ouvrir au reste du monde. Il avait été la bénédiction que j'avais entendu pour sortir de mon trou.

Pourquoi les choses s'étaient-elle finies ainsi? Ce monde était injuste. Dans un monde parfait, il m'aurait aimé et je l'aurai aimé du plus profond de mon âme pendant de très longues années et pourquoi pas, pour toujours.

Je lui avais tout donné, il m'avait tout appris.

Tout avait commencé ici, dans ce lycée … Ce lieu que j'avais fuis volontairement, ne renfermait pas que de mauvais souvenirs. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir admettre ça un jour mais, les gens pouvaient peut-être changer finalement …

**POV EDWARD**

Voilà maintenant plus d'une semaine que Bella était partie et j'avais l'impression de la perdre. Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix depuis des jours et je n'osais même pas lui téléphoner. Après son E-mail et les choses si personnelles qu'elle avait enfin osé me dire, ma réponse s'était résumée en une seule phrase dans un SMS minable. Elle devait déjà regretter de m'avoir avoué tout ça. Je connaissais ses résistances et les difficultés qu'elle avait à s'ouvrir à moi étant donnée la situation, mais sur le coup je n'avais rien pu répondre.

Après la lecture de ce mot, j'étais en colère. Une fois cette sensation dissoute, je n'avais plus eu la force de lui ouvrir mon cœur, comme elle l'avait fait … à sa façon. J'aurai tellement voulu lui parler. Ces sentiments me brûlaient un peu plus chaque jour, encore plus avec la distance et cette sensation qu'elle m'échappait. Cette impression que je n'avais pas su saisir l'occasion de tout lui avouer. Ne serait-ce que pour me libérer de ce poids. Mais même si elle se trouvait devant moi aujourd'hui, aurais-je la force de tout lui dire au risque de perdre le peu qui nous liait? Rien n'était moins sûr.

A travers la grille qui protégeait mes fenêtres, je recrachais la fumée de ma cigarette. J'entendis Jasper entrer dans ma chambre et m'observer. Moi j'attendais qu'il parle, lui attendait que j'en fasse autant. Sans tourner la tête vers lui, je savais qu'il prenait ce cadre posé sur mon bureau. Une photo de moi et Bella prise en secret par Alice, la veille de son départ. Elle riait en regardant Rosalie, elle était assise sur mes genoux.

- Elle reviendra. Souffla simplement mon colocataire.

- Je sais. Répondis-je machinalement.

- J'ai besoin de toi, le broyeur de l'évier s'est encore bouché.

- Quoi?

Je jetai mon mégot par la fenêtre.

- Tu te fous de moi là? C'est la troisième fois ce mois ci !

- J'y peux rien moi ! Se défendit-il en retournant au salon.

Je le suivai rapidement.

- Jazz', je t'ai déjà dit que le broyeur ne digère pas tes sales buritos ! Fulminai-je.

Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, j'arrêtai de respirer.

- Bella … Soufflai-je.

Elle tournait lentement le visage vers moi et enfin je retrouvais ses yeux chocolats et la perfection de ses traits. J'avais envie de courrir vers elle, ou peut-être même d'hurler tellement mes émotions à cet instant étaient confuses. Tout le monde me regardait avec un petit sourire, y compris Jasper qui venait de me piéger.

Au final, je ne pouvais même plus bouger. La voir ici, si tôt, était surréaliste. Elle avait l'air aussi confuse que moi. Nous nous regardions sans oser bouger alors que tous les autres étaient en effervescence autour d'elle qui n'avait même pas posé ses valises.

Bella leur répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans rompre ce contact tendu entre nous. Pourquoi étions-nous aussi tendus?

- Salut. Souffla-t-elle timidement à mon attention.

- Salut. Répondis-je sur le même ton en avalant difficilement ma salive.

* * *

Un long chapitre encore une fois et ça va se poursuivre. Le prochain fait aussi une trentaine de pages, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas découragée par toutes ces lignes !

En plus de la vidéo illustrant ce chapitre (**http[:/]www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=oID15CKyEQs**) que j'espère, vous avez apprécié, les profils personnages de Jacob et Julia ont été ajoutés dans la page Présentation des personnages sur le blog. (**http[:/]seattle-breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/**) - N'oubliez pas d'enlever les crochets bien sûr.

Vous être plus plus en plus nombreuses à me demander "_Quand est-ce que le secret de Bella sera révélé ?_!" et les théories se multiplient également - Je peux vous dire pour le moment que parmis toutes vos reviews, seulement une personne a trouvé (_bien sûr elle n'est pas au courant_ ^^ ) ! La grande révélation arrivera bientôt, plus que quelques chapitres de tyranie !

Encore une fois merci aux revieweuse orpheulines de comptes FF : Anna-Maria, Anne et celles qui reviewent sur le blog ! (+ ptiteWam pour ses théories sur MSN ! )

Quant à la question des Lemon : Je pense qu'il faut d'abord que j'arrive à les mettre ensemble avant de penser à ça non ? Si certaines sont frustrées je vous conseil de lire ma précédente fiction **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**. Voilà pour cette semaine, merci de faire vivre SB ! -

Biz tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !


	8. Valentine's Day

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**VALENTINE'S DAY**

_(Saint Valentin)_

- Salut.

- Salut. Soufflai-je, la boule au ventre.

Nous nous regardions sans rien ajouter. J'allai prendre la parole à nouveau quand Alice me devançait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt?

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir? S'étonna Bella avec un léger sourire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que si.

Ma sœur se jetait dans ses bras.

- Tu nous as manqué. Souffla-t-elle.

- Vous aussi. Répondit simplement Bella en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Tout le monde est réuni, s'exclama Rosalie, c'est génial !

- Vos vacances se sont bien passées?

- Magnifique ! Lançait Emmett. Le snowboard n'a plus de secret pour moi !

- On allait se faire un ciné ce soir, commençait Rosalie, tu viens avec nous?

- Oui, si vous voulez. Je dois d'abord passer chez moi pour poser mes affaires.

- C'est pas un problème, on a la voiture. Viens avec nous.

- Merci c'est gentil.

- On y va maintenant sinon on risque de rater la séance. Fit remarquer Rose. Zooka, viens on rentre à la maison !

Le chien s'élança vers Rosalie en aboyant. Je sursautai. Avant même que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit, Bella quittait déjà l'appartement en compagnie d'Emmett et Rosalie. Bientôt je me retrouvais de nouveau seul avec Jasper et Alice, comme si rien n'avait changé. C'était surréaliste.

Ma sœur et Jazz reprirent leurs activités et moi je restai figé en plein milieu du salon, fixant désespérément la porte, en me demandant encore si je n'avais pas rêvé.

- Edward? S'étonna Alice. Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Hein?

- Ça va? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Oui, je … Hum... A quelle heure est la séance déjà?

- Dans une heure.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir? Fit remarquer Jasper avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Répondis-je simplement en retournant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, j'y restai un moment adossé. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Je fermai les yeux en essayant de respirer lentement. Revoir Bella m'avait retourné l'estomac. Je n'avais rien pu dire, rien pu faire, elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Ces quelques minutes à l'observer devant moi n'avait fait qu'accentuer le malaise que j'avais tant redouté. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas pu avancer l'un vers l'autre? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas couru vers elle pour la serrer contre moi, comme j'en avais si souvent rêvé. Pourquoi devions-nous toujours nous imposer ces barrières stupides?

Lentement je me laissai glisser sur le sol, déjà épuisé par toutes ces questions alors qu'elle n'était réapparue que depuis deux minutes. J'avais peur d'avoir perdu cette connexion qui nous liait Bella et moi. Je n'aurai plus la force de refaire tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru ces derniers mois pour réussir à l'atteindre. C'était trop difficile. Cette soirée serait décisive. Si j'avais perdu cette alchimie avec elle, je le prendrais comme un signe. Celui de l'oublier et d'aller de l'avant... Mais aurai-je seulement le courage de le faire?

Quand nous arrivions à la salle de cinéma, Emmett, Rose et Bella étaient déjà là. J'inspirai profondément en suivant Jasper et ma sœur, main dans la main (juste pour que se soit ENCORE PLUS FACILE pour moi). Il fallait que je reste calme et décontracté. Bella avait l'air de l'être elle … Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas après-tout?

Simplement parce qu'elle ne me courrait pas dans les bras après plus d'une semaine? J'imagine que pour une personne normale, et par là j'entends « non- obsédée » par Bella Swan, une dizaine de jours ça n'était pas si long finalement.

- Je hais ma vie. Soupirai-je.

- Tu disais? Demanda Alice en se retournant.

- Rien. Lui souris-je. Je parlais tout seul.

- Vous êtes là ! S'exclama Rosalie. Le film va commencer. On vous a prit vos places.

Et là encore, avant même que j'ai rejoins notre petit groupe, tout le monde entrait à l'intérieur. Bella avait suivi le mouvement, encouragée par Rosalie qui voulait être bien placée dans la salle. Je ne savais même pas quel film je m'apprêtais à voir ! Tout ça devenait ridicule !

Quand j'entrai dans la salle, les lumières étaient déjà éteintes et les bandes-annonces commençaient. Tout le monde était déjà assis et c'est péniblement, essayant de n'écraser les pieds de personne, que je me frayais un chemin jusqu'au fauteuil qu'ils m'avaient gardé. Quand je découvrais la personne assise à ma droite, j'arrêtai de respirer.

Bella était confortablement installée, ayant même retiré ses chaussures. Seule la lumière de l'écran éclairait son doux visage dont je me délectai à nouveau. Je notai qu'elle avait pris le temps de se changer et portait maintenant un léger chemisier blanc à fleurs qui découvrait légèrement ses épaules. On pouvait très subtilement distinguer son soutien gorge en dentelles noire au travers. Même si j'avais bien conscience que cela faisait de moi un pervers, je bloquai littéralement sur ce détail.

- Bon, tu te pousses oui ! S'impatienta Emmett. J'adore la pub M&M'S !

Quand elle entendit mon frère râler, Bella tourna la tête vers nous. Elle me sourit timidement en me voyant approcher.

- Pardon. Chuchotai-je à mon frère avant de passer devant Bella pour m'assoir.

Je retirais ma veste et m'asseyais à côté de Bella qui me sourit timidement. C'était un de ces sourires gêné. Je lui rendais la politesse et immédiatement elle détournait les yeux. Je remarquai ses joues rougir même si elle essayait de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et à vrai dire, je l'étais aussi. Je ne savais pas comment remédier à ce problème. Le fait de l'avoir de nouveau tout près de moi me rendait nerveux et à en juger par son attitude et sa façon de serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, c'était pareil pour elle. Puis le film commençait.

J'aurais été incapable de dire de quoi il parlait. J'avais les yeux rivés sur l'écran mais mon attention était ailleurs. La tension était palpable entre Bella et moi. Même sans la regarder, je le sentais. L'air était chargé d'électricité, comme si nous retenions trop de choses à l'intérieur. C'était à la fois insupportable et étrangement attirant. Comme si ce courant électrique me donnait des décharges d'adrénaline. J'avais chaud, je suffoquai presque.

En essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, je bousculai légèrement ma voisine et elle sursautait à mon contact, faisant tomber son pot de popcorn à peine entamé sur le sol. Bella lança un juron à peine audible et au même moment, nous nous baissions tous les deux pour les ramasser. Dans l'action, ma main frôla la sienne et, sentant sa peau douce sous la mienne, je fus incapable de la libérer. Un moment nous regardions tous les deux nos mains l'une sur l'autre sans bouger. Je soupçonnai même que Bella ait arrêté de respirer. Sans rompre ce contact entre nous (le premier depuis des jours), nous relevions tous les deux la tête et enfin je pu la regarder dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes.

Son regard n'était pas serein, le mien ne devait pas être mieux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'excusait d'une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui cries dessus d'une seconde à l'autre alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Pour la rassurer, j'esquissais un sourire et Bella baissa les yeux, rougissant à nouveau.

Après ça, nous retournions à nos places et j'attendais patiemment que le film se termine pour pouvoir lui parler. Les lumières se rallumèrent enfin et tout le monde se levait enthousiaste, parlant déjà de ce chef-d'œuvre que nous venions de voir. Bella et moi nous regardions en nous demandant ce que ce film avaient de spécial. Pour ma part, je n'avais vu que de jolies couleurs et n'avais entendu que « _bla blabla blabla_ », apparemment Bella avait vu le même film que moi.

Les quatre autres sortirent les premiers, bien trop occupés à parler du film pour se préoccuper de nous, marchant côtes à côtes derrière eux. L'air était glacial ce soir et malgré son blouson, Bella grelotait. Immédiatement, je retirai ma veste pour lui poser sur les épaules.

- Tu es fou ! Tu vas mourir de froid !

- Je serai bientôt dans la chaleur nauséabonde du métro rassure-toi. Souris-je. Tu rentres comment?

- Rosalie et Emmett ont proposé de me raccompagner sur le campus.

- Drôle de film hum … Enchaînai-je en regardant mes pieds, les mains enfoncées dans mes poches.

- J'ai rien compris, lança-t-elle en croisant brièvement mon regard, t'as compris quelque chose toi?

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à tout ça. Soufflai-je.

- Toi non plus alors … Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Puis ce silence pesant et cette tension oppressante reprenait sa place entre nous. Bella regardait les lumières de la ville et moi je fixai mes pieds. Cette fois c'était trop ! J'arrêtais de marcher. Bella continua pendant quelques pas avant de se retourner en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-elle concernée.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive? Lançai-je enfin alors qu'immédiatement je lisais l'embarras dans ses yeux.

- Je sais pas. Souffla-t-elle, fixant ses pieds.

- Tu as conscience qu'on est ridicules là? On dirait deux idiots dans un rendez-vous arrangé.

- Et encore t'es gentil. Sourit-elle en osant enfin relever les yeux vers moi.

Je soupirai, relâchant toutes les tensions de mon corps et un rire nerveux m'échappait. Je levais les yeux au ciel et ce petit rire amère se transforma en fou rire incontrôlable. Je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter surtout pas après que j'ai contaminé Bella qui se mit à rire de la même façon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux idiots? Entendis-je dans mon dos.

C'était Rosalie plus loin. Le reste du groupe nous regardait comme si nous étions deux fous échappés de l'asile.

- Bella. Tu viens ! L'appela mon frère devant sa voiture.

- J'arrive ! Cria-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

La voir rire ainsi me réchauffait le cœur. J'avançai rapidement jusqu'à elle et la prenais contre moi sans lui laisser la possibilité de réfléchir. Bella entoura automatiquement ses bras autour de moi, son rire résonnant toujours dans mes oreilles. C'était jouissif. Je pouvais enfin retrouver son parfum enivrant (peut-être même plus qu'avant) et apprécier la douceur de ses cheveux soyeux sous ma paume.

- Tu m'as manqué. Soufflai-je au creux de son cou.

Elle se serra d'avantage contre moi et je senti sa petite main agripper doucement la base de mes cheveux. Une vague de frisson me traversait et je dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

- Toi aussi.

- Bella … S'impatientait Emmett.

Alice et Jasper vinrent à notre rencontre à ce moment là.

- Viens, sinon il va nous faire une crise.

Ma sœur entraina Bella par le bras qui me fit un signe de la main.

- On se voit demain. Me lança Bella avant de partir.

- D'accord. Souris-je.

Cette toute petite phrase avait suffit à me mettre du baume au cœur. Jasper et moi les regardions s'éloigner avant que mon colocataire me donne un coup d'épaule.

- Tu baves un peu là. Se moqua-t-il en désignant le coin de ma bouche.

En représailles, je le poussais vers le bord du trottoir et rejoignai la bouche de métro au pas de course. Malgré-tout, les rires sadiques de Jazz' me parvenaient toujours.

Peu importe, ce soir, j'étais heureux.

Après ça, la vie reprit son cours et ma relation avec Bella, même si elle n'avait pas spécialement évoluée, n'en fut que sublimée. Très vite arrivait le mois de février et bientôt les vitrines de magasins furent envahies de petits chérubins et autres décorations rouge vif en forme de cœur.

Les autres années, je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais cette année, la Saint-Valentin était redoutable. Tous les gens autour de moi dégoulinaient d'amour. C'était une nausée permanente dans laquelle je devais patauger. Par chance, toute cette mascarade prendrait fin demain, aujourd'hui en étant l'apothéose vomitive : le 14 février. Je n'avais aucune perspective d'amour et aucune chance de la passer « entre amis » (faute de mieux) avec Bella parce que BIEN SUR, Jacob rappliquait à Seattle.

Ce matin là, j'hésitais à sortir de mon lit, mais c'était sans compter sur la bienveillance de ma chère sœur qui déboula dans ma chambre à 8 heure du matin.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Cria-t-elle enjouée.

Pour toute réponse, je rabattais les couvertures sur ma tête.

- Je veux mourir. Soufflai-je misérablement.

- Edward Cullen, je t'interdis de déprimer aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de toi !

- Je te demande pardon? Grimaçai-je en ressortant la tête du trou.

Elle se jetait sur mon lit m'obligeant à me pousser sur le côté.

- J'organise une fête ici ce soir!

- Ici? Comment ça ICI? Genre chez moi?

- Bah oui, c'est notre première Saint-Valentin avec Jasper. Il faut fêter ça !

- Et vous voulez pas le fêter tous les deux comme deux personnes normales?

- Mais non, ne soit pas bête ! On est un couple et cette année on est tous en couples !

J'avais encore du mal à les accepter comme tel.

- Moi et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Bella et …

Je grimaçai.

- Oui enfin, sauf toi c'est vrai … Mais aussi tu fais pas d'efforts pour que ça change !

Je repassais sous la couette en bougonnant.

- Allez s'il-te-plait viens ! Pleurnicha Alice.

- Il me semble que j'ai pas trop le choix vu que …

Je rabaissai la couvertures.

- J'habite ici ! Finis-je en serrant les dents.

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en claquant dans ses mains, enthousiaste. Tu vas voir ça va être génial !

- Youpi ! Lançai-je sarcastique.

Alice sautillait jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, ravie d'avoir réussi son coup.

- Maintenant debout, j'ai besoin de toi au salon pour envoyer les invitations, j'ai passé la nuit sur Photoshop pour les préparer.

- Tu peux pas demander à Jazz', c'est lui ton copain !

- Bah non je peux pas andouille !

- Pourquoi?

- Il s'occupe déjà des décorations.

- Des quoi? Répétai-je.

- Oh mais c'est pas grand chose, juste deux ou trois chérubins, quelques cœurs... Essaya-t-elle de négocier.

- Je crois que je vais vomir … Soufflai-je.

- Tu veux un cachet? Minauda Alice.

- Sors d'ici ! Criai-je.

Elle sortit sans se faire prier, même si je filtrai son rire à travers la porte.

Après un quart d'heure de motivation intensive je décidai de me lever, au moins par solidarité envers Jasper et ses petits cœurs rouges. J'enfilai un pantalon de jogging et un sweat et le rejoignais au salon.

Je trouvais le pauvre Jasper en pleine séance de découpage de papier crépon rouge, chapeautée par une Alice qui elle s'occupait de négocier avec un chocolatier pour qu'il lui livre 10 maxi boîtes avant midi.

- J'en ai rien à faire que se soit aujourd'hui la St-Valentin, il n'est jamais trop tard mon cher monsieur ! Je … Écoutez -moi ! S'excitait ma sœur.

Jasper me lançait un regard désolé pendant que je me servais un tasse de café brûlant. Mon ordinateur avait déjà été installé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et il n'attendait plus que je m'assoie devant.

- Oh Edward, n'oublie pas mes flyers en pièces jointes et le petit mot que j'ai préparé est sur le bureau. M'informait Alice avant de recommencer à enguirlander le chocolatier.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça? Chuchotai-je à Jazz'. Je suis célibataire !

- Tu crois que je m'attendai à faire du découpage? C'est la première fois de ma vie que je célèbre une fête aussi commerciale que la Saint-Valentin !

- Ne quittez pas une seconde, s'excusa Alice en cachant le micro du téléphone, t'as dis quoi là? Demanda-t-elle à Jasper, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Heu … Moi? Je … Balbutia Jasper pendant que je me cachais derrière l'ordinateur pour rire.

- Non parce que je me démène depuis 6 heures du matin pour nous organiser la soirée la plus romantique possible et tu oses traiter mon travail de « commercial »!

- Mais non, c'est très bien ce que tu fais ma puce mais j'en demandai pas tant !

Alice virait déjà au rouge.

- Admet que c'est un peu commercial quand même. Ajouta-t-il en se noyant dans ces guirlandes.

- J'arrive au magasin dans 10 minutes. Ajoutait Alice au téléphone avant de raccrocher. Je vais passer prendre nos chocolats espèces de Grinch de l'amour ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Espèce de quoi? Répétai Jazz en grimaçant.

- T'as très bien entendu ! Et j'espère qu'à mon retour vous serez un peu plus enthousiastes !

Après ça elle claquait la porte de l'appartement laissant Jasper bouder sur le canapé et jetant ses découpages.

- Je hais la Saint-Valentin. Soufflait-il.

- J'adore cette fête ! Admis-je, enjoué d'un seul coup. Si chaotique et désespérée ...

Jazz' me lançait un regard noir.

- Bien joué cela-dit. Dire à Alice que c'est une fête commerciale, faut du cran !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait comme ça. Soupira-t-il dépité.

- Tu ne connais vraiment pas Alice toi pas vrai ...

- En attendant moi j'ai une copine et pas toi. Rétorqua Jasper avec un sourire sadique.

- Ça va être l'enfer, soupirai-je, entre vous deux, Emmett et Rose et Bella et …

- Jake. Précisa-t-il avec le même sourire.

Nouveau soupir.

- J'en ai marre de tenir la chandelle. Boudai-je.

- Invite Julia !

Je le regardais comme un demeuré.

- Je préfère encore qu'on immole sous les chandelles !

- Tu ne fais pas d'efforts !

- Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ?

- Et pourquoi tu profiterais pas de la Saint-Valentin pour déclarer ta flamme à Bella?

- T'as d'autres brillantes idées comme ça?

- Je suis sérieux.

Il se levait pour me rejoindre au comptoir.

- Ya pas mieux ! On sait tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas très clairs au niveau de votre pseudo « amitié ». Il y a toujours cette tension sexuelle entre vous ! Surtout depuis le jour de l'an … Tout le monde l'a vu !

Je soupirai. Le jour de l'an... Ce jour où j'avais presque senti ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_« 2 mois plus tôt. Minuit._

C'était le moment fatidique. Le compte à rebours commençait. J'avais espéré ce moment toute la soirée et pour une fois, les choses tournaient en ma faveur. Bella et moi étions les deux seules personnes de la soirée à être, si ce n'est célibataire, non-accompagné. Les couples se formaient petit à petit autour de nous, obligeant Bella à se rapprocher de moi. J'étais planté au milieu de cette salle immense qui avait de plus en plus l'air d'une fosse aux lions.

Jasper et Alice roucoulaient déjà, quant à Emmett et Rosalie, ils n'avaient pas attendu les douze coups de minuit pour se rouler des pelles. Je frissonnai devant cette vision d'horreur (mon frère mangeant littéralement le visage de Rosalie, qui ne s'en plaignait pas!) et détournai les yeux vers Bella. Elle avait l'air aussi perdue que moi dans cette salle remplie de binômes. Debout, les mains jointes devant elle, elle regardait ces couples comme si elle était seule au monde. Jacob lui avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et sans connaître tous les détails, je savais que leur couple n'était pas au beau fixe depuis son départ précipité de Forks une semaine plus tôt.

_« 9, 8, 7 … »_ Continuaient à crier certaines personnes.

Comme pour la sortir de ce pétrin, et très égoïstement je devais l'admettre, je m'avançai lentement vers elle. Enfin elle croisait mon regard et m'accueillait avec un certain soulagement. Souriant, je tendais la main vers elle et elle la saisie sans hésiter. Doucement je la ramenai jusqu'à moi en entourant délicatement ses hanches. Bella passait ses bras autour de mon cou, ne faisant toujours pas abstraction de ces vrais couples autour de nous. Elle les regardait comme s'ils allaient se transformer en zombies à minuit pour la dévorer ensuite.

- Je déteste être seule dans ces moments là. Me chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

- On va avoir l'air de deux idiots dans quelques secondes quand tout le monde sera entrain de s'embrasser.

- Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là moi.

- Oui heureusement, souffla-elle, je me sens moins seule.

- A ton service ! On met la langue ou pas? Plaisantai-je.

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

- Je rigole Bella. Respire. Souris-je. Je ne voudrai pas me consumer tout de suite.

C'était la première fois que je faisais allusion à ce mail depuis son retour. Bella remarquait tout de suite la référence et ses joues se mirent à rougir.

- Bien vu. Souffla-t-elle, confuse en détournant les yeux.

_« 5, 4, 3 … »_

- C'est bientôt fini. Lui assurai-je.

Elle se serrait d'avantage contre moi et calait son visage dans mon cou. Son parfum me fit chavirer. Je fermais les yeux pour rester concentré et ne pas explorer ses hanches du bout des doigts. Je me devais de rester immobile même si la tentation était forte. J'aurai aimé explorer toutes ses formes féminines et pas seulement avec mes mains.

- Je sais. Souffla-elle.

_« 2, 1, BONNE ANNEE !», c_riait tout le monde.

S'en suivait les fameuses embrassades.

Bella recula légèrement et me sourit. J'arrêtai de respirer. Nous étions si proches et si seuls d'un seul coup. Toute cette situation rendait les choses encore moins faciles. Il me suffisait de pencher la tête pour l'embrasser. Un geste si simple, que bien sûr je m'interdisais. Je me contentai de la regarder, elle, la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux, sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Ça devenait épuisant. A contre cœur, je m'apprêtai à lui rendre sa liberté quand Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage du mien.

En une fraction de seconde, tous mes sens se figèrent. Mon sang cessa de couler dans mes veines. L'air ne pénétra plus dans mes poumons. J'aurai pu mourir et ma délivrance intervint quand, avec la délicatesse d'un papillon, la bouche de Bella vint se poser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Certes cela ressemblait plus à un baiser sur la joue mais cela n'avait rien d'amical. Un millimètre de plus et elle m'aurait embrassé. J'étais aux anges. C'était ce que j'avais eu de plus ressemblant à un baiser depuis tout ce temps.

- Bonne année. Me souffla-t-elle en reculant.

Je me contentai de sourire, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. »

_De nos jours..._

- Edward est demandé sur terre ! Criait Jazz en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

- C'était qu'un baiser amical Jazz'.

- Ouais bah je t'interdis de me transmettre ton amitié de cette façon mon petit.

- Il n'y a pas trop de risques.

- Tu vois ! Toi aussi tu l'admets ! Lance-toi !

- T'as raison ! Lançais-je déterminé.

- Ouais ! Lançait Jasper le poing levé.

- Je vais le faire !

- Vas-y fonce mon pote !

Je plaçai mes doigts sur le clavier et commençai à taper en lisant à haute voix.

« Bella,

En ce jour très particulier, je dois t'avouer quelque chose que je garde pour moi depuis bien trop longtemps. Je ne pense qu'à toi, tu me hantes jours et nuits. Je veux être celui qui te rend heureuse, je veux te protéger de tout, je te veux tout simplement. Je suis fou de toi. Je t'aime.

Edward »

- Clair et concis ! J'adore ! Commentait mon colocataire. Vas-y envoies.

Je refermai mon ordinateur portable et me levai en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais envoyer ça, t'es malade !

- Mais …

- Pas de mais Jazz'. Le coupais-je. T'es vraiment cinglé. Elle doit être avec Jacob à cette heure ci en plus. J'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- C'est la même chose.

J'en profitai pour m'esquiver.

- Où tu vas?

- Prendre une douche, je dois aller bosser et ensuite aller en cours … J'ai une vie tu te souviens?

- Tu as la trouille ouais ! Sous tes grands airs, tu as la trouille ! Balançait Jasper dans mon dos.

- Ça te va bien de donner des conseils en séduction, ta copine te fait la gueule le jour de la Saint-Valentin !

Je lui coupai littéralement la chique. Jasper ne su plus quoi répondre après ça. J'allais entrer dans la salle de bain quand il m'interpellait à nouveau.

- Et je fais quoi moi maintenant avec les invitations, les flyers et photos ? ... je sais pas faire ? Je hais les ordinateurs ! ED !

- Tu te démerdes ! Lançais-je en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain non sans entendre Jasper paniquer derrière.

L'entendre paniquer avait quelque chose d'étrangement relaxant et imaginer ma sœur le décapiter l'était encore plus.

**POV BELLA**

On frappait vivement à la porte de ma chambre. Je jetai mes écouteurs sur mon lit pour me trainer jusqu'à l'entrée. J'ouvrai sur une Alice chargée jusqu'au cou qui me jetai la moitié de ses paquets dans les bras avant d'entrer en soupirant. Déséquilibrée sous le poids des sacs, je tentai tant bien que mal de ne pas en faire tomber. Finalement je parvenais à les poser sur le sol sans trop de dégâts.

- Je suis épuisée. Soupira Alice en s'allongeant sur mon lit.

Essoufflée et des cheveux plein de visage, je me retournais vers elle.

- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Lançai-je les mains sur les hanches.

- Oh ne joue pas les donneuses de leçon ! On a encore beaucoup de travail et les garçons vont à deux à l'heure !

- ON à encore beaucoup de travail? Répétai-je.

- J'ai besoin de toi Bella, bouda Alice en revenant vers moi, j'ai encore trop à faire ! S'il-te-plait … Me supplia-t-elle en exagérant sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Comment résister? Et pourtant j'étais quasiment certaine qu'elle me manipulait.

- Ok … Soupirai-je, dépitée.

Génial ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement enjouée, en claquant dans ses mains. Où est Jake ? Ses bras de bucheron me seront d'une grande utilité.

- Sortit prendre l'air. Répondis-je l'air sombre en remuant quelques papiers sur mon bureau pour éviter de faire face au regard inquisiteur d'Alice.

- Oh oh … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien. Éludai-je sans la voir.

- Bella … Insista-t-elle.

- On s'est un peu disputé d'accord, rien de grave. Répondis-je en lui faisant face de nouveau.

- A propos?

- De la fête de ce soir.

- Quoi? Ma fête? Comment est-ce possible?

- Jacob est un traditionaliste. Il croyait qu'on fêterait la Saint-Valentin en tête à tête comme quasiment tous les ans.

- C'est pas possible, soupira Alice presque découragée, entre Jake qui se la joue antisocial, Edward qui s'en fou royalement et Jazz qui n'y crois pas …

- Jasper?

- Oui, il a traité ma fête de commerciale. Bouda-t-elle.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Me moquai-je. Il n'a pas osé?

- Tes sarcasmes je m'en passerai aujourd'hui ma petite ! Répliquait mon amie quand j'allais la rejoindre sur mon lit.

- On est pas aidée hein? Soupirai-je.

- Non pas vraiment, à ce rythme on ferait mieux de fêter ça toutes les deux... Lança-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence dans la chambre avant qu'au même moment, Alice et moi nous regardions et qu'un petit sourire sadique n'apparaissent sur nos lèvres.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Lançai-je fièrement.

Nous partions en éclats de rire avant de ramasser nos affaires pour sortir.

- C'est parti ! Lança Alice en passant la porte. Quoi qu'il arrive à partir de maintenant, je te promet qu'on se souviendra de cette journée pendant longtemps !

**POV EDWARD**

Après les cours je rentrai chez moi, m'attendant à me retrouver dans une confiserie géante plutôt que l'appartement que j'avais quitté dans la matinée. Une fois de plus j'allais devoir serrer les dents ce soir, mais rester dehors n'était pas non plus une solution. La ville dégoulinait d'amour et je ne disposais d'un seuil de tolérance que très limité sur le sujet. Au café j'avais vendu plus de pommes-d'amours en forme de cœur que de café et la couleur rouge commençait à me sortir par les yeux. Je me disais que si la décoration était trop insupportable à la maison, j'allais toujours pouvoir me réfugier dans la chambre.

J'hésitai à ouvrir les yeux en poussant la porte d'entrée. Après une grande inspiration j'entrai enfin, agréablement surpris. La décoration n'était que partielle et honnêtement, l'harmonie des couleurs n'était pas franchement présente. Jazz' était au milieu de la cuisine entrain de se battre avec un rouleau de scotch double-face dont la moitié était collée sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux.

- Alice n'est pas revenue pas vrai? Demandai-je en posant mes affaires dans l'entrée.

- Comment tu sais? Répondit Jasper en secouant la main gauche où le scotch avait apparemment élu domicile.

- Comment dire ça délicatement … Commençai-je en approchant du comptoir. La décoration n'est pas vraiment ton domaine de prédilection ! Riai-je.

- Oh … Mais, mais … Regarde ce que tonton Jazz a pour toi !

Il me faisait un doigt que je lui rendai le même en riant encore plus.

- Jolie l'amitié ! Bravo les gars ! Lança une voix derrière nous.

J'arrêtai de rire sans effort après ça et me retournai vers notre « invité » surprise.

- Jacob, toi ici ! Lançai-je sans conviction.

- Tiens aide moi avec ça Jake. Lança mon colocataire en lui balançant son double face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandai-je le plus cordialement possible.

- Je pensai que Bella serait ici, mais apparemment j'avais tord. Tu ne l'as pas vu?

- Bella? Non pas aujourd'hui, pourquoi? Demandai-je méfiant.

- Disons que … On a eu un léger accrochage. Soupirait Jacob.

_« Ne sourit pas Edward ! Ne sourit pas ! Il y a peut-être une justice sur cette Terre finalement »_

- Ah bon? Demandai-je faussement inquiet.

- C'est à cause de cette stupide fête …

Jacob alla s'affaler sur mon canapé suivit de très près de Jasper. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état lamentable. Moi j'étais bien.

- Tu as essayé de lui téléphoner?

- Elle ne répond pas.

- Alice non plus. Ajouta Jasper.

- Humm quel coïncidence … Lançai-je comme une évidence, pensant qu'à ce stade ils en étaient déjà arrivé à la même conclusion.

- A quoi tu penses? Me demanda Jasper.

- Voyons voir, vos copines ne répondent pas au téléphone et il se trouve qu'elles s'entendent plutôt bien n'est-ce pas? Insistai-je.

- Et? Souffla Jacob.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elles soient ensemble?

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'ils avaient eu une révélation.

- Sérieusement? Lançai-je. Et c'est moi qui suis célibataire ! C'est pas croyable …

- Ils faut qu'on mettent les bouchées doubles sur la déco. En concluait Jasper. Quand elles rentreront …

- Si elles rentrent. Précisai-je en riant.

- Et elles les feront ! Insista Jazz' le regard noir. Quand elles rentreront ça leur fera plaisir.

- T'as raison ! Admit Jacob en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Bien, moi je vous laisse galérer ! Soupirai-je. J'avoue que parfois ma vie a du bon…

- Oh la ferme ! S'énerva Jasper.

Pendant que j'allais jusqu'à ma chambre je les entendais mettre leur plan sur pied.

- Je vais voir s'il y a une astuce secrète pour accrocher ces satanées guirlandes. Je peux aller sur Internet?

- L'ordinateur est sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Lui répondait Jasper.

Une fois la porte de ma chambre refermée, je posai mon sac sur le lit pour le vider de son contenu. J'en sortai un petit sachet en plastique avant de jeter le sac par terre. Sans quitter le sachet des yeux, je m'asseyais lentement sur le matelas. Au moment où mes fesses touchaient le drap, quelque chose de gros et bombé me gênai. Je retirai cette chose pour découvrir le koala que Bella m'avait gagné à la fête foraine lors de notre première sortie. Un sourire nostalgique s'emparait de mon visage alors que je regardai cette peluche qui représentait à elle seule le début d'une aventure dont je ne connaissais pas encore la fin. Après quelques minutes je le rejetai au coin de la pièce et revenais sur mon sac en plastique.

Lentement j'en sortai le contenu. Un livre vieilli par les années que j'avais trouvé par hasard aujourd'hui chez le libraire en face du café. C'était l'une des toutes premières éditions d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles. Bella m'avait un jour dit que c'était l'un de ses livres préférés étant petite et qu'elle avait quasiment apprit à lire avec. Elle et sa mère l'avaient lu ensemble des dizaines de fois. Je pensai lui offrir ce soir même si le timing était peut-être mal choisit. Je n'avais rien trouvé de moins personnel en ce jour de Saint-Valentin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il fallait absolument que je lui offre ce soir, il le fallait c'est tout. Je voulais lui offrir quelque chose aujourd'hui. Même si la solution du mail était un peu radicale, ça ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire que je n'avais pas le droit de faire un geste.

J'imaginai déjà la réaction de Bella en lisant ce mail comme l'avait suggéré Jasper. Ça donnait un peu un épisode de Bip-bip et le coyote. Bien sûr j'aurai été le coyote, incapable de l'attraper et elle retournerait mes pièges contre moi. Heureusement que je n'avais jamais envoyé cette stupide déclaration. Elle devait toujours trôner sur mon écran à l'heure actuelle …

_« -Je vais voir s'il y a une astuce secrète pour accrocher ces satanées guirlandes. Je peux aller sur Internet? _

_- L'ordinateur est sur le comptoir de la cuisine... »_

Les derniers échanges entre Jasper et Jacob me revenaient soudainement en mémoire. L'angoisse me noua l'estomac.

- Oh non … Soufflai-je avant de m'élancer dans le couloir, le cœur battant.

Arrivé au salon, Jasper fulminait toujours contre ses décorations. Seul.

- Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main là.

- Où est Jacob? Lançai-je paniqué en ignorant sa demande.

- J'en sais rien du tout. Il est parti précipitamment tout à l'heure comme s'il avait la mort au trousse.

- C'est pas vrai… Soufflai-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux. Il a touché l'ordinateur? Demandai-je en me dirigeant rapidement vers l'objet en question.

- Il cherchait un truc sur Internet … Après il s'est sauvé.

J'ouvrai l'écran et tombai directement sur ce mail non envoyé que j'avais écrit le matin même.

- C'est pas possible Jazz ! M'énervai-je. Pourquoi tu lui as laissé toucher l'ordinateur?

- Pourquoi pas? Lança Jasper, complètement perdu.

- Le mail ! Criai-je en désignant l'écran.

- Quel mail? De quoi tu me parles?

- Le mail Jasper, continuai-je en revenant vers lui, celui que tu m'as conseillé d'écrire ce matin et dans lequel je déclarai mes sentiments pour Bella. Jacob l'a lu ! Il était en plein sur l'écran !

Quand il réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux, Jazz' grimaça.

- Oups. Tenta-t-il avant que je parte fulminer dans ma chambre. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas lu ! Me lança-t-il du fond du couloir.

- Ouais et c'est pour ça qu'il est partit comme une furie ! Criai-je avant de m'enfermer.

_« - Je suis foutu ... »_

**POV BELLA**

Alice et moi venions de passer une après-midi entière dans un bar que nous avions vu se remplir au rythme des heures qui semblaient défiler sans nous. En ce jour dédié à l'amour, seule les âmes en peine ou les personnes aussi dépitées que nous l'étions écumaient ces sièges.

Nous avions toutes les deux choisi d'ignorer nos téléphones portable qui pourtant n'avaient pas arrêté de nous rappeler à l'ordre. C'était bien les hommes ça. Ils font une bêtises et s'attendent la minute suivante à ce qu'on les pardonne. Non, aujourd'hui Alice et moi avions décidé d'être égoïstes et d'avoir du temps pour nous, de la façon que nous aurions choisi et sans compromis. Libres de faire ce qu'il nous plaisait.

Au départ, tout allait bien. Nous étions poussées par cette rébellion contre la gente masculine. Nous avions fait des parties de billard, même si nous étions nulles au possible, personne n'était là pour jouer mieux que nous ou se moquer. Posant nos branches, j'avais ensuite battu Alice au flipper et celle-ci avait prit ça revanche au mini hockey sur table.

La propriétaire du bar avait été assez gentille de nous autoriser à camper dans son établissement tout l'après-midi sans consommer quoique se soit, mais quand le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les bâtiments de la ville, elle nous fit gentiment comprendre qu'elle ne gérait pas une salle de jeux pour adolescentes attardées. C'est sûrement l'image que nous avions dû donner vu de l'extérieur et à vrai dire, ça m'était bien égal, je relâchai la pression.

Alice et moi prenions place au bar. Une vague de fatigue me submergeai mais j'étais bien. Je me sentais apaisée. Alice était comme une batterie ambulante, un électron libre, jamais en manque d'énergie. C'était revigorant même si je n'avais pas la même endurance qu'elle.

- Ca va? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Juste un petit coup de fatigue. Lui assurai-je.

- Tu as mangé au moins aujourd'hui?

- Un café ça compte? Grimaçai-je.

- Bella … Soupira Alice en secouant la tête.

- Oui maman? Plaisantai-je.

Déjà que tu as un tout petit corps, si tu ne manges rien tu vas te casser en deux ! Me sermonna mon amie.

- Me casser en deux? Vraiment? Riai-je.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire … Désolée, je suis sensible à ce genre de choses.

- Je sais, répondis-je en reprenant un peu mon sérieux. En parlant de ça, tu as des nouvelles de l'agence?

- J'ai reçu une lettre incendiaire l'autre jour me demandant de reprendre du service sous peine de poursuites judiciaires. M'annonça-t-elle la plus naturellement du monde.

- Quoi? Mais Alice, c'est … C'est pas bon du tout, il faut que tu ailles les voir pour essayer de trouver un compromis ! Qu'en pense Jazz'?

Elle croisa mon regard une seconde avant de baisser les yeux honteuses.

- Alice … Grondai-je. Sérieusement? Tu ne lui a rien dit?

- Je sais ! Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le bar. J'ai juste envie d'oublier tout ça et qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

- C'est pas en te mettant la tête dans le sable qu'ils vont te laisser tranquille et tu le sais !

- Alice grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible que j'ignorait complètement.

- La seule façon pour toi d'être tranquille c'est de les affronter en face et Jasper t'aidera ! Je t'aiderai, tout le monde serait près à t'aider on sera tous derrière toi ! Même ton père !

- Mon père?

- Je l'ai vu à Forks. Tu devrais appeler tes parents, ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Pour leur dire quoi? Souffla-t-elle. Que ma vie part en vrille et que je ne suis plus celle dont ils étaient si fiers?

- Pour leur dire la vérité.

Sa tête retombait sur le bar. Je passai doucement ma main dans son dos pour la réconforter. Je savais d'expérience que ce genre de conversation, aussi amicale soit-elle, sur un sujet aussi délicat, était difficile à encaisser.

- Je ne comprend pas, repris-je, tu es si forte à certains moments. Rien ne semble pouvoir te faire peur et … Des fois tu redeviens cette petite fille qu'on a juste envie de protéger.

- On a tous nos points faibles. Soupira Alice en se redressant. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Tu veux un verre?

- A 18h00? Fis-je remarquer.

- Tu apprendras qu'il n'y a jamais d'heure pour la téquila ma belle.

Elle levait la main en direction du barman.

- C'est peut-être un peu fort vu mon seuil de tolérance à l'alcool.

- Oh allez Bella, nous sommes deux filles esseulée en ce soir de St Valentin. Il n'y a rien de plus pathétique ! Un verre ne te tuera pas.

Je recevais un message que je lisais en écoutant la plaidoirie d'Alice. C'était un message de Jake qui disait simplement : «_ Je retourne à Forks, Joyeuse ST. V ! »_. Ma gorge se serra. J'étais partagée entre la peine et la colère. Je décidai de me laisser aller à ce dernier sentiment. De quel droit monsieur décidait d'instaurer une tradition inviolable? J'avais bien le droit de faire la fête avec des amis, quelque soit le jour choisi et le lieu.

Jacob se butait sur certains détails au lieu de simplement apprécier le temps qu'il nous était donné pour être ensemble. Être ensemble ne signifiait pas forcément être tous les deux. Je soupçonnais qu'il se serve de l'excuse de la Saint Valentin pour me punir encore une fois d'avoir disparue si vite de Forks il y a quelque temps. J'avais cru cette histoire derrière nous. Je m'étais suffisamment excusée d'avoir réagis aussi excessivement la dernière fois. Qui était excessif là?

- Un verre pas vrai? Lançai-je à Alice en rangeant ce maudit portable tout au fond de mon sac.

- Barman, siffla-t-elle conquise, deux Marguaritas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la Marguarita?

- Oh tu sais … Comme dans tous les cocktails … Me répondit-elle, évasive.

- C'est à dire? Insistai-je. Parce que je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit que j'avais un seuil de tolérance zéro pour l'alcool.

- C'est à dire qu'à mon sens, il y a toujours plus de glace pillée que d'alcool dans les cocktails. Tu t'en sortiras très bien ! M'assurait-elle alors que le barman posait déjà deux verres énormes devant nous.

- Bien, soupirai-je devant cette chose qui ressemblait plus à un vase qu'à un verre, si tu le dis …

- A la nôtre et à cette Saint-Valentin hors du commun. Lança Alice en levant son verre. La nuit est à nous !

Je levai mon verre à mon tour déjà parasitée par cette bonne humeur contagieuse...

A la moitié du verre, je ne tenais déjà plus ma tête...

- Alice, soufflai-je en essayant de la regarder à travers mon verre, j'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton.

- C'est normal. Relax.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi?

- J'ai quand même vécu à L.A. Qu'est-ce que tu crois.

- Sérieusement, y'a quoi là dedans?

- Tu sais … Téquila, triple sec, citron vert et une touche de paradis.

- Ah c'était donc ça ce petit arrière goût délicieusement enivrant...

- Je t'aime quand tu parles comme ça tu sais. Me sourit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée.

Nous nous mettions à rire quand la musique du bar changeait. Je reconnaissais immédiatement ce morceau. Elle avait souvent accompagné mes moments de déprime à Phœnix.

_**[25/ Nineteen - Sara And Tegan]**_

_**[I felt you in my legs  
Before I even met you  
And when I layed beside you  
For the first time  
I told you **_

_Je t'ai senti dans mes jambes_

_Avant même te t'avoir rencontré_

_Et quand je me suis allongée à côté de toi pour la première fois_

_Je te l'ai dit.]_

- J'aime cette chanson. Soufflai-je doucement en laissant glisser ma tête sur le comptoir.

Nous l'écoutions un instant en silence.

A l'époque, je pouvais l'écouter pendant des heures assises sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, m'enfermant dans ce petit monde qui était alors le mien. Je retraçai le cours des évènements, ceux qui m'avaient fait fuir Forks. Parfois même je finissais par en pleurer juste pour évacuer l'injustice de mon système. Une fois toutes mes larmes tombées, je coupais la musique et appelait Jake pour retrouver le sourire et chasser ces paroles de ma tête. Cette chanson semblait être écrite pour moi à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, mais pour de nouvelles raisons. Du moins, j'osais espérer que c'était pour de nouvelles raisons.

_**[I feel you in my heart,  
And I don't even know you  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
I was nineteen  
(Call me)  
**_

_Je te ressent dans mon cœur et _

_Je ne te connais même pas._

_Maintenant on se dit au revoir_

_Bye, Bye, Bye_

_Maintenant on se dit au revoir_

_Bye, Bye, Bye_

_J'avais 19 ans._

_(appelles-moi)__**]**_

-Alice?

- Hum?

- Tu as déjà essayé de te battre contre quelque chose que tu savais être mauvais pour toi et qui pourtant te procurait de telles sensations que tu avais l'impression d'être vivante pour la première fois de ta vie?

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

- Tu ne plaisantais pas sur ton niveau de tolérance zéro hein?

- Je suis sérieuse...

- Si tu veux vraiment avoir une discussion sérieuse, il faudrait que tu m'en donnes un peu plus que ça …

- Je vidai complètement mon verre.

- Pas si mauvais que ça en fin de compte hum? Me sourit Alice.

Je grimaçai en sentant l'acidité du citron descendre dans mon estomac et l'alcool laisser une marque brûlante dans ma gorge.

_**[I felt you in my life  
Before I ever thought to  
Felt the need to lay down  
Beside you  
And tell you **_  
_Je t'ai senti dans ma vie_

_Avant même d'y penser._

_J'ai ressenti l'envie de m'allonger à tes côtés,_

_Et de dire,_

_**I feel you in my heart,  
And I don't even know you**__Je te ressent dans mon cœur et _

_Je ne te connais même pas.__**]**_

Je repensai à ces dernières semaines passées avec Edward. Je ressentais, rien qu'en fermant les yeux, cette façon qu'il avait de me tenir dans ses bras. J'entendais le rythme régulier et apaisant de son cœur quand je me reposais sur son torse. J'appréciai le son mélodieux de sa voix quand il riait ou quand il me jouait un morceau à la guitare. Souvent je m'étais endormie chez lui, souvent nous nous étions réveillés ensembles. Ces moments là étaient tellement paisibles que je devais sans cesse me forcer à me souvenir que ces choses ne m'étaient pas permises. Je n'avais pas le droit de vivre tout ça.

Pourquoi toutes les bonnes choses de la vie devaient être prohibées? Et pourquoi diable ce cocktail rendait mes défenses et ma détermination obsolète? Parce qu'à cet instant je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose … Me laisser aller.

_**[Back to where we met  
Stayed inside  
I was so upset  
I cooked up a plan,  
So good except  
I was all alone **_

_Je suis retournée à la maison,_

_Là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne suis pas sortie._

_J'étais trop en colère._

_J'ai élaboré un plan parfois seulement,_

_J'étais seule.]_

Pourtant je savais que j'avais souffert par le passé et je savais parfaitement de quoi je me protégeais. Je ne connaissais que trop bien le chemin tortueux et sombre qu'il me faudrait arpenter si jamais le passé se répétait. Mais cette nouvelle personne que j'étais maintenant serait peut-être assez forte pour supporter le vide et l'abandon cette fois. Peut-être que le plus dur à gérer serait l'humiliation et le dégoût que je pouvais inspirer aux autres … à moi-même peut-être encore plus.

_**[You were all I had  
Love you  
You were all mine  
Love me  
I was yours right  
I was yours right  
I was nineteen  
(call me)  
I was nineteen  
(call me) **_

_Tu étais tout ce que j'avais._

_Je t'aime._

_Tu étais à moi._

_Aime-moi._

_J'étais toute à toi._

_J'étais toute à toi._

_J'avais 19 ans._

_(appelles-moi)_

_J'avais 19 ans._

_(appelles-moi)__**]**_

- Bella, prononça mon amie en me sortant de mon introspection, y-a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler?

- Oui, répondis-je en me redressant, je crois qu'on devrait aller chez les garçons. Jasper doit être mort d'inquiétude.

- Tu crois? Répondit Alice, nostalgique.

- Je pense que tu as été un peu dure. C'est la Saint-Valentin après-tout. Le mien est parti mais il te reste encore quelque chose à sauver à toi.

- Je dois dire que j'ai bien envie de le voir … M'avoua-t-elle presque honteusement.

- On rentre? Souris-je.

- On y va oui.

Alice payait nos boissons et j'en profitai pour me lever. Quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je titubai et je dû me retenir au bar pour ne pas tomber.

- Wooa, ça va? Lança Alice en me retenant.

- C'est fort le triple sec?

- Tu ne rigolais vraiment pas alors? Tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool !

- Tu crois ? Lançai-je en la regardant sévèrement.

- Mais pourquoi tu as bu alors?

- Mais tu m'as dit qu'un verre de me tuerai pas ! Me défendis-je.

- Mais j'en savais rien moi ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Alice, ramène-moi. Soupirai-je.

- Oui … Attend, donne-moi ton sac. On va y aller doucement.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne. Marmonnai-je en gloussant comme une idiote.

- C'est normal … Tais-toi un peu, concentre-toi sur tes pieds.

- Tu peux me porter? Minaudai-je.

- Non mais tu m'as bien regardé? Tu vas faire un effort et marcher jusqu'à la voiture jeune fille !

- C'est pas juste. Bondai-je avant qu'Alice ne m'entraine jusqu'à la sortie.

**POV EDWARD**

Depuis que je savais que Jacob connaissait mon pseudo secret de me sentais sale, comme s'il avait violé mon intimité, comme s'il était entré dans ma tête et tout ça à cause d'une blague débile pour faire saliver Jasper. Jamais je n'aurais envoyé ce stupide message. J'avais honte aussi, même si je ne portais pas Jacob Black dans mon cœur et ça pour des raisons évidentes, je pouvais imaginer ce que ça lui avait fait de lire ça. Savoir que sa copine, celle qu'il aimait et qui vivait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez lui, vivait en permanence à côté d'un mec qui ne rêvait que d'elle. Il devait en être malade. Au moins, il savait ce que je vivais depuis des mois. Je savais que ça n'excusait en rien ce mot mais, pour ma défense, jamais personne n'aurait dû le lire.

Je soupirai longuement en m'enfonçant encore plus dans mon canapé. Bazooka vint poser sa grosse tête de toutou compatissant sur mon genoux en pleurnichant. Ces animaux ressentent tout, on ne peut rien leur cacher. J'étais transparent à ses yeux tout comme je l'étais aux yeux de Jacob à présent.

- Ça va aller mon gros. Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui assurai-je en posant une main sur sa tête pour le rassurer.

Pour toute réponse il aboyait et courrait vers la porte d'entrée, réveillant Jazz' en sursaut par la même occasion.

- Oh … Grogna Jazz'. Fais-moi taire ce foutu chien ! Ma vie est déjà assez lamentable comme ça ! Et pourquoi on joue le dog sitter d'abord?

- Parce que d'autres fêtent vraiment la fête des amoureux contrairement à toi. Lançais-je en allant calmer le chien.

Quand j'attrapais Zooka pour le faire reculer, la porte s'ouvrait sur Alice à bout et souffle qui soutenait Bella, toute guillerette et un peu éméchée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demandai-je inquiet.

- Un petit coup de main serait le bienvenu ! Supplia Alice en me faisant tomber Bella dans les bras.

- Attention! M'exclamai-je en attrapant Bella de justesse.

Celle-ci tomba directement dans mes bras.

- Bonjour … Souffla-t-elle en me lançant des effluves d'alcool et un sourire approximatif.

En entendant la voix d'Alice, Jasper se levait immédiatement. Bazooka en profita pour m'échapper et fit la fête à Bella.

- Oh … Zooka, ça va mon gros ! Riait-elle en se tordant dans tous les sens pour le caresser.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de la retenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demandai-je sévèrement à ma sœur.

- Elle est saoule ça se voit pas?

- Je le vois bien mais pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle a bu une Marguarita, UNE SEULE je te jure, et que cette petite ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool.

- Ah tu crois? Lançai-je sarcastique.

- Zooka !

Cette fois Bella m'échappait et tombait sur les fesses en riant.

- Bella ! Ça va?

- Zooka ! Répéta-t-elle en lui ouvrant les bras.

Le chien en profita pour se ruer sur elle et la couvrir de léchouilles baveuses. Bella tombait à la renverse en secouant le chien dans tous les sens pour lui rendre ses câlins. Et plus Bella rentrait dans son jeux et plus le chien gémissait de bonheur. On aurait dit deux gosses.

- T'es beau mon gros !

- Allez ça suffit ! Lançai-je en écartant le chien pour la remettre sur pieds.

- Wooo ! S'exclama Bella quand je la ramenais jusqu'à moi. T'es fort, tu m'as soulevé à la superman !

- Bella, dans quel état tu es. Souris-je alors qu'elle me lançait un regard des plus vitreux.

- Edward? Tu es là !

- J'habite ici. Riais-je.

Elle me sautait au cou en riant et j'en profitais pour resserrer mon étreinte.

- C'est à cause du citron, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, il était corsé mais chuutt tu dis rien d'accord.

- Bah voyons. Alice, où est Jacob?

- Jacob il est parti. Bouda Bella en jouant maladroitement avec mon col de chemise.

Sans la lâcher, je reculai légèrement pour la regarder.

- Comment ça parti?

- Il est parti bouder à Forks.

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je soucieux de savoir si c'était à cause de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Pfff, rien … Un Sms. A Forks, la Saint-Valentin, blablabla …

- Ils se sont disputés ce matin. M'informait Alice.

- Pas plus?

- Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui s'engueulent deux fois dans la même journée? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Bon, un seul problème à la fois. Je devais d'abord remettre Bella sur pieds avant de me préoccuper de ce que son petit-ami pouvait bien penser de moi.

- Alice...

Jasper allait jusqu'à elle en nous poussant presque moi et Bella.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin. Je sais que tu t'es donné du mal pour organiser tout ça.

- C'est rien, sourit-elle. J'aurai dû comprendre que mon Rockeur de copain n'était pas branché par tout ça.

- J'aurai dû faire un effort quand même.

Alice lui prenait doucement la main et lui sourit.

- Il nous reste encore assez de temps pour aller dîner si tu veux.

- J'en serais ravi. Sourit-il. J'ai rien avalé de la journée.

- C'est ça … Et la pizza extra-fromage que tu as commandé c'était quoi? Rétorquai-je écœuré par tant de débordements affectifs.

- Toi occupe-toi de ça ! Lança Alice en désignant Bella étalée sur mon épaule. Nous on y va.

- Bonne soirée ! Leur cria Bella. Moi je vais rester ici je crois.

- Oh tu crois? Sourit Alice avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Occupe-toi bien d'elle. Me souffla-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ouais, entre poivrots vous devriez vous entendre ! Se moquait Jasper.

- Allez sortez avant que je ne vous mette dehors moi-même ! Lançais-je sous leur rires quand ils passaient la porte.

Quand le silence revint je me rendais compte que finalement, j'allais réellement passer le soir de la Saint-Valentin avec Bella, seuls à seuls. C'était surréaliste. C'était vraiment une belle journée en fin de compte.

- Ça va? Soufflai-je en dégageant quelques mèches rebelles de son visage.

- Je suis fatiguée. Me répondit-elle à demi-mots.

- Tu veux regarder un film dans la chambre?

Elle hochait simplement la tête.

- Allez viens. Riais-je doucement. Je vais te faire du café.

- T'es gentil. Souffla Bella alors que je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à ma chambre. Ta sœur est le diable !

- J'espère que tu auras un peu plus d'indulgence par rapport aux personnes ivres maintenant. Me moquai-je.

- Commence pas … Grogna-t-elle.

Elle me lançait un regard se voulant sûrement impressionnant, voir terrifiant, moi je la trouvais magnifique. Cela-dit, je me retenais de rire pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage.

Nous entrions dans ma chambre et je l'asseyais lentement sur mon lit. J'allumai la télé sur la première chaîne musicale que je trouvai, baissant un peu le son pour ne pas qu'il agresse Bella. Je supposai, pour l'avoir vécu, que son crâne bourdonnait déjà bien assez comme ça.

- Oh, un lit ! Soupirait-elle l'air libérée en se laissant tomber dessus. J'en peux plus ! Je suis épuisée et j'ai froid.

- C'est l'alcool ma Belle.

- Comment je le saurais? C'est la première fois que je suis dans un tel état.

- Sérieusement? Demandai-je étonné. Tu vivais dans une grotte à Phœnix ou quoi?

- Tout le monde n'est pas débauché comme toi Cullen !

- Aoutch ! Touché. Souris-je.

- Et moi je coule … Gémit-elle.

J'allai m'assoir à ses côtés et elle faisait l'effort de se relever. Un gros effort à en juger par toutes les forces qu'elle avait dû puiser en elle pour se rassoir.

- Je trouve que pour une première cuite, tu t'en sors pas trop mal.

- C'est toi l'expert. Souffla-t-elle.

- Sur ces bonnes paroles … J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- C'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle soudainement enjouée et agréable. Comme une petite fille qui voulait absolument avoir son jouet.

- Hum … Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites... T'es plutôt méchante quand tu es ivre tu sais ça?

- Oh non, fais pas ça … T'en as trop dit maintenant, je veux mon cadeau ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Hum non, il va falloir faire mieux que ça. Plaisantai-je.

- S'il-te-plait Edward, me suppliait Bella en se pendant à mon cou, tu es un dieu, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras … Je ne me moquerai plus de toi vomissant dans les toilettes … Promis !

- J'en demandai pas tant, mais ça fera l'affaire ! Souris-je vainqueur.

J'attrapais le sachet qui était plus loin sur mon lit pour le lui donner. Bella s'en saisit doucement et le regarda un moment, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

- Ça ne va pas te mordre, je te le promet. Souris-je.

- Pour ma défense je t'ai apporté de l'aspirine le lendemain, je suis pas si méchante que ça … Rétorquait-elle en bougonnant.

- Ouvre ton cadeau au lieu de dire des bêtises. Riais-je.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait un cadeau?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison? Répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle me scruta un instant comme pour trouver la faille de mon raisonnement, mais finit par abandonner.

_**[26/ Sleeperstar – I was Wrong]**_

- Je suppose que non. Sourit-elle.

Bella sortit le livre du sachet. J'étais nerveux. Je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir.

- Ça te plait? Chuchotai-je.

Elle ne disait rien se contentant de fixer le roman entre ses mains. Sans bouger.

- C'est une édition originale. Tentai-je pour obtenir une réaction, n'importe laquelle.

Mais toujours rien. Bella semblait murée dans son silence.

- On peut toujours l'échanger si ça ne te plait pas. Dis-je à contre cœur, déçu d'avoir raté mon effet.

J'aurai vraiment aimé que ça lui plaise …

A cet instant, Bella levait les yeux vers moi et j'aurai juré quelle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mon cadeau était-il si horrible que ça? Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes réflexions cependant car la seconde suivante, je sentais ses lèvres chaudes s'abattre sur les miennes.

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Pendant une seconde je ne touchais plus le sol et mon monde s'écroulait. Tout ce que je comprenais c'était que par le plus grand des miracles, Bella était entrain de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, légèrement salées mais tellement douces. Avant que je ne retrouve toutes mes facultés physiques, elle rompait ce baiser me laissant hébété sur le lit, mes lèvres réclamant encore les siennes.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de goûter sa saveur. Cette saveur que j'avais trop longtemps attendue. C'était une véritable torture divine.

Elle me regardait, s'excusant presque de son geste et moi j'étais incapable de bouger.

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle timidement. C'est … Tu t'en es souvenu. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais trouvé ce livre... Je … heu … Merci. Finit-elle émue.

- C'est rien, finis-je par articuler. De rien. Je …

Je soupirai pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Bella?

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi.

- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça … Préviens moi d'accord. Juste pour que je … participe.

Bella sourit timidement, les joues rougissantes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de plus?

- Je sais pas disons … Quelque chose avec ma bouche ! Lançai-je sarcastique.

J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait rit de ma remarque et que cela aurait détendu l'atmosphère, mais au lieu de ça, Bella continuait à me fixer. On aurait dit que ses yeux étaient en feux.

Elle se jetait de nouveau sur moi, me prenant de nouveau par surprise. C'était un baiser pressé et désordonné, pas vraiment ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusqu'ici mais peu importe, cette fois je ne resterai pas sur le banc de touche. Je l'embrassais moi aussi, insufflant toute ma frustration et ma fougue dans ce baiser. Ce moment que j'avais tant attendu. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes, je les aurai goûté pendant des heures.

J'aurai voulu prendre mon temps pour apprécier cet instant magique, mais Bella brûlait les étapes. Au delà de l'extase pure et simple que c'était pour moi d'être son otage, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, elle agissait sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Aussi délicieuses soient-elles, ses lèvres m'étaient interdites, surtout dans ces conditions.

Quand je sentais sa langue caresser la mienne, je perdais pied. Il fallait que j'arrête ça maintenant sous peine de ne plus pouvoir le faire, je savais où cela mènerait et j'en mourrai d'envie. Si Bella m'embrassait je voulais que se soit parce qu'elle le désirait vraiment et pas parce que l'alcool la désinhibait. Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation, elle m'aurait haït au réveil sinon.

Je voulais que se soit réel tout simplement...

D'un bond je me levais et reprenais mes esprits en lui tournant le dos. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir de façon raisonnable avec ses grands yeux chocolats braqués sur moi. Il fallait que je sois fort pour nous deux. Pour elle surtout.

- On ne peut pas faire ça. Pas ce soir, tu n'es pas toi même. Comprend bien que ça me tue littéralement de dire ça. Jamais je n'aurai penser le dire mais... Bella si je n'arrête pas maintenant, je sens que tu vas me détester demain matin et je ne le supporterai pas.

J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle et de respirer plus normalement.

- Bella, s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous ce soir … Et tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en ai envie, il faut que tu me dises que tu es sûre de toi... Que tu sais ce que tu fais parce que Bella … Il n'y a que toi qui est indécise dans l'histoire. Ce feu que tu décris si souvent m'a déjà totalement consumé si tu veux tout savoir et … Il faut que ça vienne de toi … Finis-je à bout de souffle.

Pendant quelques secondes, je n'osais me retourner, attendant simplement une réponse de sa part. Le silence était tellement puissant que j'aurai préféré qu'on me sonne un gong dans l'oreille, devant un ampli géant, ça aurait été moins gênant. Ce silence me tuait.

- Bella, il faut qu'on en parle parce que … Commençai-je en me retournant finalement vers elle.

Et là, contre tout attente, je la retrouvais profondément endormie sur mon lit. Un moment je restai sans voix, déçu et soulagé à la fois. J'avais eu raison depuis le départ. Rien de tout ça n'avait été réel. La réalité était quand même difficile à accepter. J'espérais simplement quelle s'en souvienne demain matin.

Dépité, je passais mes mains sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux avant d'inspirer profondément. Lentement je lui retirai ses chaussures comme je l'avais si souvent fait par le passé, pour la couvrir ensuite. Je prenais un des oreillers pour aller dormir dans le salon. Je ne pouvais pas dormir près d'elle cette nuit, pas après ça. Il me fallait quelques heures de recul pour encaisser tout ça et reprendre ma vie là où elle venait de s'arrêter. J'avais fait une sortie de route pendant quelques minutes, il me fallait maintenant reprendre le droit chemin, aussi difficile que ça l'était.

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveillai dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien. J'avais tous mes vêtements, c'était déjà ça. Un tour d'horizon suffisait à me rassurer, j'étais dans un endroit familier et rassurant. J'étais dans le lit d'Edward, mais il n'était pas là. Quand il m'arrivait de dormir ici, nous dormions toujours ensemble. J'aimais dormir près de lui, jamais il ne partait avant que je me réveille en temps normal. Pourquoi cette fois il … Ma main butta sur un objet alors que j'essayais d'attraper mon portable. Un livre : Alice aux Pays des …

_« - Oh non ... »_

Les évènements de la veille me revenaient en mémoire tel un boomerang, déclenchant une migraine effroyable. J'avais été affreuse. Mon comportement … Ce que j'avais osé faire, après toutes mes belles paroles, était inacceptable. Edward n'allait jamais me le pardonner. Quelque soit la tournure qu'avait pris les choses avant que je ne m'endorme, ça ne c'était pas bien fini sinon il aurait été là, allongé à côté de moi. Je ne me souvenais pas exactement de mes paroles. Je savais que son cadeau, ce magnifique roman, m'avait ému au plus haut point et je savais malheureusement que je m'étais jetée sur lui de manière éhontée. Après, c'était le trou noir. Comment avais-je pu partir aussi loin? J'avais embrassé un homme qui n'était pas le mien et en plus de ça, je l'avais très certainement blessé. J'avais mis en péril l'équilibre déjà précaire de cette amitié qui comptait tant à mes yeux, pour une Marguarita ! Si Edward m'en voulais, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

Et le pire dans tout ça, ce qui je crois me dérangeais le plus, c'était que j'étais tellement ivre alors que je ne me souvenais même pas de ce que j'avais ressenti en l'embrassant. J'avais l'impression de m'être moi-même volé un moment que j'avais fantasmé à de nombreuses reprises, sans jamais l'avouer à qui que se soit.

Je me mettais sur pied et avançai lentement dans ce couloir que j'arpentais presque tous les jours depuis des mois. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'à cause de ma propre stupidité, ça serait sûrement la dernière fois.

Doucement j'arrivai au coin de la cuisine, l'appartement était silencieux ce qui rajoutait à mon angoisse de ne pas l'y trouver. Il était encore tôt, il devait forcément être là. Il fallait qu'il le soit. Finalement, quelques pas plus tard, je le découvrais allongé sur ce canapé beaucoup trop petit, le yeux grands ouverts.

- Salut. Soufflais-je timidement à une distance raisonnable d'Edward.

Quand Edward s'apercevait de ma présence, il se levait immédiatement.

- Bien dormi? Me demanda-t-il la voix terne.

- Pas vraiment non, soupirai-je, je dors mieux quand … tu es là aussi.

- Ouais … Hum, soupira-t-il en cherchant comme une issue de secours dans la pièce, café? Tu dois avoir mal au crâne. Il me reste de l'aspirine de la dernière fois si tu veux. T'en veux?

Il était tellement nerveux qu'il me rendait encore plus nerveuse et je ne savais vraiment pas quelle était la réponse qu'il attendait de moi. Le café? L'aspirine? Je me fichai bien de ces choses pour le moment.

- Je vais t'en chercher ! Dit-il en s'élançant déjà vers la salle de bain.

- Non! C'est bon. Soupirai-je en essayant de capter son attention, c'est bon je …

Edward s'arrêtait enfin pour me faire face mais, à en juger par sa tête, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

- Edward … A propos d'hier soir je …

- Laisse tomber, c'est rien.

- Rien? Répétai-je doucement.

- Tu veux du café? Je te l'ai déjà proposé peut-être. Moi je veux du café ! Je vais prendre du café !

- Et déjà il filait dans le sens inverse, vers la cuisine.

- Edward, c'était pas rien pour moi.

Il stoppait la cafetière en plein vol une seconde, avant de continuer à remplir sa tasse. Je savais qu'il me tournait délibérément le dos.

- Je suis désolée. Soufflai-je doucement.

- C'est bon d'accord ! Lança-t-il légèrement agressif en se retournant vers moi. On oublie. Ajouta-t-il plus calmement. Un partout, la balle au centre.

Je grimaçai.

- La balle au centre? Tu veux vraiment faire une analogie au sport dans un moment pareil? Qui tu es? Emmett !

- Tu préfères qu'on rentre en détail dans les méandres tordus de notre relation, parce qu'il est encore tôt et j'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner. En plus de ça, je vois pas vraiment ce que ça changerait. Répondit-il un peu sèchement.

- Je préfère largement le sport merci mais …

Je soupirai

- A quel point tu m'en veux?

Edward haussait simplement les épaules en prenant en prenant une gorgée de café.

- J'ai essayé de t'embrasser un jour, tu t'es enfuie. Ensuite tu m'embrasses et cette fois, c'est moi qui m'enfui. C'est notre schéma, on se fuit sans cesse parce qu'on s'apprécie et que, pour des raisons évidentes, il ne faut pas creuser plus loin.

- Et tu as découvert tout ça quand?

- Cette nuit, me répondit-il naturellement, j'ai pas fermé l'œil ! D'où mon état de nervosité avancé comme tu peux le constater.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Enfin je respirai à peu près normalement depuis mon réveil.

- Toi et moi, commençai-je, on est tordus hein?

- Je crois bien que oui. Me répondit-il en souriant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ça?

- Dès que j'aurai trouvé la réponse, je te ferai signe. En attendant, prend un petit déjeuner avec moi avant d'aller en cours.

Je le regardais me servir mes céréales et mon café sans broncher.

- C'est tout?

- C'est tout quoi? Répéta-t-il en prenant place à côté de moi sur le comptoir.

- On tourne la page?

- Et oui, il faut bien ! Un autre dossier dans l'affaire Edward et Bella ! On peut l'appeler « l'effet Saint-Valentin » si tu veux. Lait? Dit-il en me mettant la brique sous le nez.

Je m'en saisissais en secouant la tête, épatée par sa façon de voir les choses, si rationnelle. Nous partagions ce petit déjeuner en silence, nous lançant parfois des petits regards complices, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille prendre sa douche.

Et voilà, affaire classée apparemment … Tout allait bien entre Edward et moi. Alors pourquoi, au fond de moi, je me sentais si mal?

**POV EDWARD**

Une heure plus tard, Bella et moi arrivions sur le campus prêt à aller en cours. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Ils annonçaient de fortes pluies en fin de journée et toute la nuit. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé sur le chemin. A vrai dire, j'étais épuisé. Les évènements de la veille avaient tourné en boucle dans ma tête toute la nuit, m'empêchant de fermer l'œil. Quand je l'avais vu devant moi ce matin, j'avais eu peur de la conversation que nous allions certainement échanger, alors j'avais pris les devant. Je lui avais assuré que tout ça était derrière nous et que ce chaos émotionnel était sûrement notre façon de fonctionner elle et moi. Mais la vérité était légèrement plus douloureuse. J'étais réellement déçu. J'avais longtemps rêvé de ce premier baiser et, dans mon esprit, il était plus romantique que ça. Dans mon imagination il était une libération et non pas une torture supplémentaire. Ce fardeau je le porterai encore un bon moment. Maudit soit la Saint-Valentin !

J'espérais que cette journée de cours allait me changer les idées et que, pour une fois, m'ennuyer ne me ferait pas de mal. J'avais besoin de calme et de « normalité ». Peut-être même que j'irai à Spadina en fin de journée. Retrouver pour quelques instant l'ermite que j'avais pu être avant ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose.

Mais en une fraction de seconde, tous mes espoirs de sérénité s'envolèrent en fumée. Une moto noire s'arrêta devant nous. Bella et moi nous arrêtions de marcher en même temps et je remarquai que son visage se fermait. Elle baissait les yeux comme si, d'un seul coup, elle se faisait horreur. L'homme sur la moto retira son casque en descendant et toutes mes craintes se confirmèrent. Jacob Black venait vers nous d'un pas assuré. Bella avança de quelques pas, je restai en retrait. Je savais que tout allait se jouer maintenant. A ce moment précis, je risquai de perdre Bella pour toujours et je pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi même.

- Jake? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je te croyais reparti à Forks?

- Quoi? T'aurais préféré? Lui balança-t-il à la figure.

Elle eu un léger mouvement de recul, se sentant agressée par ses paroles.

- Je te demande pardon? Répondit-elle surprise.

En voyant la réaction de Bella, Jacob se calma un peu mais on pouvait sentir qu'il ravalait sa colère à chaque mots.

- J'allais rentrer, mais je devais te voir avant. Tu n'es pas rentrée la nuit dernière? Dit-il d'une voix sombre.

- J'étais légèrement ivre. J'ai dormi chez Rosalie et Emmett. Répondit-elle sans se démonter.

En entendant ça, je relevai discrètement la tête vers elle. Alors elle aussi savait que parfois, la vérité n'est pas la meilleures des solutions. Jacob Black remarquait le regard que j'avais lancé à sa copine et sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement. Je l'ignorai délibérément. Mon tour viendrait bien assez tôt.

- Peu importe, souffla-t-il, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça et …

Son regard se portait sur moi.

- Je suis revenu pour te prévenir. Me lançait-il calmement, même si ça ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à un avertissement.

Je soutenais son regard sans me laisser impressionner.

- Jake … Souffla Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sa voix trahissait une certaine appréhension.

- Il le sait bien ce qu'il se passe. N'est-ce pas Edward? Me lança-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. Des problèmes en informatiques, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez? Qu'est-ce que se passe? Répétait Bella, complètement perdue.

- Jacob … Commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe à nouveau.

- Tu as vérifié tes mails récemment Bella? Lui demanda-t-il sans pour autant me lâcher du regard.

- T'as pas fais ça … Soufflai-je en sentant la colère monter en moi.

- Non, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas rentrée chez-moi depuis hier. Fait quoi? Me lança Bella alors que Jacob et moi nous fusillons du regard.

- Elle a le droit de savoir. Continuait Jacob.

- Savoir quoi? Vous allez m'expliquer à la fin ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Ça aurait pu se passer autrement Jacob. Jamais je n'aurai envoyé ce message et tu le sais. Rien n'aurait changé.

- C'est ça, pour que tu restes toujours le confident qui a le bon rôle quand moi je m'efforce de sauver mon couple en passant toujours pour le bourreau de l'histoire ! Très peu pour moi.

- Ça ne va rien changer … Soufflai-je de plus en plus sombre.

- Je me retenais d'aller l'attraper par le col pour le balancer sur sa saloperie de moto.

- Nous verrons bien. Sache qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas qu'on lui cache des choses.

- J'avais mes raisons.

- J'ai les miennes aussi !

- Ok stop ! Je suis là ! Cria Bella au bord de la crise de nerf. Sincèrement, je comprend rien à tout ça !

Jacob saisissait doucement le visage de Bella entre ses mains et la regardait droit dans les yeux avant de lui parler doucement. Évidemment je préférai détourner les yeux.

- Rentre chez toi, regarde tes E-mails et on s'appelle après.

- Je comprend rien. Lui souffla-t-elle.

- Tu comprendras, je te le promets.

Ensuite il l'embrassait doucement, me laissant seul témoin de cette simplicité auquel je n'aurais jamais accès, brûlant ma poitrine, y laissant une trace indélébile. Jacob Black s'en allait, non sans un dernier regard noir dans ma direction, et une fois sa moto partit Bella me lançait un regard inquisiteur. Elle attendait des réponses que je n'étais pas près à lui donner.

- On se voit à la fin des cours.

Je me contentai de partir dans le sens inverse, enfonçant les mains dans mon blouson, les yeux sur le goudron, sentant déjà les premières gouttes annonciatrices de l'averse sur moi.

- Edward ! Attend !

Je l'entendais m'appeler mais, à cet instant, j'étais incapable de lui faire face. La paix que devait m'apporter cette journée était belle et bien compromise.

Pour une fois j'aurai voulu que cette journée passe lentement, mais les heures m'avaient été volées et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, la journée était finie, le soleil s'était couché sous un ciel lourd et orageux et il était maintenant temps pour moi d'assumer les conséquences de mes erreurs.

Sans surprise, quand je sortais du bâtiment, Bella m'attendait déjà de pied ferme. Je m'arrêtai un instant, essayant d'échapper à son regard inquisiteur posé sur moi mais je savais qu'il était déjà beaucoup trop tard pour ça.

- C'était quoi ça? Tu m'as complètement ignorée toute la journée ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler ! Me lança-t-elle furieuse quand j'arrivais à son niveau.

- Viens, je te raccompagne. Lui répondis-je l'air sombre, sans osé croiser son regard.

Je commençais à marcher, sachant très bien qu'elle ne me suivrait pas si facilement.

- Edward, j'habite à 5 minutes à pieds je pense que je pourrai m'en sortir ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qui vous arrive à toi et Jake ! Je pense que j'ai le droit à quelques réponses après votre petit show de ce matin !

- Tu veux des réponses? M'emportai-je en arrêtant de marcher pour lui faire face.

Ma réaction la laissa sans voix, c'était la première fois que je lui parlais sur ce ton. Lire cette appréhension dans ses yeux de fit mal.

- Alors viens, repris-je en essayant de rester calme. Suis-moi, S'il-te-plait. Insistai-je.

Après un moment d'hésitation elle finit pas accepter et nous marchions en silence jusqu'à chez elle. Du moins, Bella me suivait de près et moi je marchais droit vers la fin de cette belle aventure, me demandant encore comment j'allais faire pour tout lui avouer et comment les choses allaient tourner. Même si je savais que c'était peu probable, je ne pouvais faire taire cette petite voix à l'intérieur de moi qui me disait que peut-être … Bella allait m'accepter dans sa vie et qu'elle m'appartiendrait. L'espoir était un sentiment sadique.

Arrivé devant son bâtiment, Bella me devançait pour ouvrir la porte, mais je la retenais par le poignet. Sans comprendre, elle me regarda et se laissa entrainer jusqu'à moi.

_**[27/ Kris Allen – I need To Know]**_

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tu ne préfères pas monter d'abord? Demanda Bella, méfiante à présent. Il recommence à pleuvoir.

- Pas vraiment non. Soupirai-je.

Être le témoin privilégié de sa réaction quand elle lirait ce stupide mail était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

- Bon … Souffla-t-elle. Je t'écoute...

Elle paraissait aussi anxieuse que moi à cet instant.

- Hier Jacob est passé chez nous, il te cherchait je crois et il a lu quelque chose sur mon ordinateur.

- Quelque chose?

- Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire. Tout est parti d'une stupide blague entre moi et Jasper...

Je soupirai encore une fois, ce qui me donna le temps d'ordonner mes idées.

- Edward …

Sa voix me ramenait à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a lu? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Un mail que j'ai écris et qui t'était destiné.

- Celui qu'il veut que je lise …

- Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de l'envoyer, mais en le lisant, Jake te l'a envoyé et maintenant tu vas le lire …

- Et c'est si grave que je le lise? Demanda-t-elle en me fixant comme pour lire à travers moi.

- Ça, ça dépend de toi.

- Edward, tu commences à me faire peur. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce mail.

J'hésitai et fermai les yeux une seconde pour rassembler le peu de courage dont je disposai sur le moment.

- Bella, toi et moi on sait très bien que notre amitié n'est pas normale...

- Ne dis pas ça. Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi, c'est la vérité. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et tu me l'as encore prouvé en m'embrassant hier soir.

- J'étais ivre ! Se défendit-elle en me regardant à nouveau.

- Pas tant que ça non. Tu étais simplement plus libre. Je sais que tu es attirée par moi, malgré tout les efforts que tu fais pour me prouver le contraire, je sais maintenant que je te plais autant que tu me plais.

Bella reculait de quelques pas mais moi j'avançais pour ne plus mettre ces barrières qu'elle érigeait sans cesse entre nous.

- Arrête s'il-te-plait...

- Pourquoi? C'est trop tard maintenant. Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face. Il faut que tu entendes ce que j'ai à dire. Maintenant avant que je n'en ai plus la force.

- Je m'arrêtai tout près d'elle si bien qu'elle devait lever les yeux pour me voir.

- Tu dois juste l'entendre une seule fois.

J'aurai jurée qu'elle tremblait. Elle ne dit plus rien après ça et je compris que le grand moment était arrivé.

- Après ce mail que tu m'avais envoyé à Noël, toutes ces choses qu'on a essayé de dissimuler par l'humour, toutes ces nuits qu'on a passé enlacés, tu ne peux pas dire que notre amitié est conventionnelle. Il y a bien plus que ça mais pour une raison que j'ignore, tu te protèges derrière Jacob.

- C'est mon petit-ami. Répondit-elle.

- Je sais, mais ça t'arrange bien. Il te sert d'excuse, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien ! Rétorqua-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu as passé une semaine avec lui et tu m'as dis à moi, qu'il y avait un feu brûlant entre nous qui nous consumerait si jamais il se passait quelque chose entre nous. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent entre amis et surtout pas quand tu passes tes nuits dans les bras de ce petit-ami que tu dis aimer.

Bella détourna les yeux.

- Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Qu'elle que chose que tu garde en toi et que tu n'oses pas m'avouer, mais il y a forcément quelque chose sinon nous serions déjà ensemble toi et moi.

- Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de ça? Me répondit-elle agressive tout d'un coup.

J'avais donc touché la corde sensible.

- Tout ton corps me le dit ! Ta façon de te serrer contre moi la nuit me le dit ! Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, je t'en pris Bella.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es, comment pourrais-tu savoir, mieux que moi, qui je suis?

- Je sais au moins que …

Ces mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge.

- Que quoi? Lança-t-elle agressive.

- Que …

- Vas-y Edward, toi qui sait tout mieux que les autres, dis-moi ce que tu sais et que j'ignore. Tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule à occulter la vérité. Finit-elle acide.

- Je sais que …

Je soupirai longuement avant d'oser me lancer.

- Je t'aime. J'ai jamais oublié l'accident, notre rencontre et comme ça a changé ma vie ensuite.

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Bella passa de la colère à la tristesse, provoquant ainsi la même réaction chez moi. Je savais d'ors et déjà que le dénouement heureux que j'avais longtemps attendu n'aurait pas lieu. Nous nous contentions de nous fixer. J'attendais qu'elle me brise le cœur tout simplement.

Son menton trembla avant qu'elle ne décide de parler. Elle baissa les yeux un moment comme pour se reprendre. Je remarquai ses mains trembler. Au dessus de nous un coup de tonnerre éclata annonçant une averse toute proche. Quand Bella me regardait à nouveau, c'était un visage déterminé et froid que je retrouvai. Avec ce seul regard elle m'achevait, elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit. Tout espoir était mort.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur venait d'imploser dans ma poitrine et que je ne tenais plus debout que grâce à des ficelles invisibles.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes. Lança-t-elle doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je t'avais prévenu dès le départ Edward. Nous ne pouvions être qu'amis, rien de plus. Je te l'avais dit. J'ai besoin de cette amitié aujourd'hui, mais il ne pourra jamais y avoir plus.

- Je ne peux plus être ton ami. Répondis-je sombrement.

- Tu connaissais les règles du jeu.

Après ça, sa voix se brisait et Bella ne dit plus rien. Malgré tout, son visage ne trahissait rien. Il était déterminé et froid.

- Peut-être que je ne veux plus jouer dans ce cas. Répondis-je simplement avant de me retourner pour partir.

Lentement je m'éloignais, les mains dans les poches. La pluie commença à tomber sur moi. Après quelques pas j'entendais la porte de son bâtiment s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement. Maintenant elle avait disparue. Bizarrement, la vague de tristesse que j'attendais ne vint pas. J'étais simplement incapable de ressentir quoique se soit. J'étais comme anesthésié ou pire … J'étais mort à l'intérieur.

* * *

Je sais, je sais ... Vous détestez de vous faire ça après ce premier baiser. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que vous continuez à lire Seattle Breakdown ! Si je suis sadique, vous devez être maso ... et je vous aime pour ça !

Certains se demandent quand est-ce que je vais enfin arrêter de les faire souffrir, mais il faut comprend que sans souffrance il n'y a pas de passion ! Et la passion sera grande ! Je le sais, je connaîs la suite ;) (confirmation et réclamation à ptitwam ;) ... ) - Certes ils vont galérer encore quelques chapitres, vous les connaissez? Le chat, la sourie et inverssement !

Merci à : karima, edalice, Anna-Maria et PrincetonGirl818. Seattle Breakdown est maintenant répertoiriée sur http[:/]repert0ire[-]twilight[.]skyrock[.]com/ Merci à elles

Plus que deux chapitres pour avoir la grande révélation sur Bella ! Prenez soins de vous, bon weekend - Reviewez bien et à la semaine prochaine !

_PS_: Si certain n'ont pas encore de réponse à leur review sur le chapitre précèdent, c'est normal ! Je vous répondrai en priorité ce weekend


	9. Anger In Action

**CHAPITRE VIV**

**ANGER IN ACTION**

_(la colère en action)_

**POV EDWARD **

_**[28/ I Gaer – Sigur Ros]**_

A cette heure la salle de sport était vide. Il faisait nuit maintenant derrière ces grandes vitres souillées par la crasse de la ville, pas étonnant avec ces usines en face et les pots d'échappements des voitures circulant dans un flux continu en bas.

L'homme qui dirigeait cet endroit, un afro-américain d'une cinquantaine dont on pouvait dire qu'il avait été très charpenté et bien bâti plus jeune, était assez compréhensif pour me laisser rester ici après l'heure de fermeture. Il me connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant, sans pour autant que nous soyons proches. Je ne connaissais pas son prénom et il ne connaissait pas le mien. Il faisait partie de ces personnes que l'on croise en souriant parce qu'il arrive souvent que nos chemins de recoupent.

En me voyant arriver en fin d'après-midi, il avait sûrement remarqué les tensions qui secouaient mon corps. Celles qui me tordaient les tripes depuis une semaine maintenant. Depuis une semaine, tous les jours cet homme me souriait et nous finissions toujours seul à seul dans cette salle immense, avec ses murs gris et son grand ring central.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je tapais sur ce sac de sable mais je savais qu'il m'offrait assez de résistance pour me défouler et m'épuiser. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour réussir à m'endormir quelques heures le soir venu. En général, je m'arrêtais quand le souffle me manquait et que mes points commençaient à s'incruster dans la toile de mes gants.

Je retardai de plus en plus le moment de rentrer à l'appartement. Devoir expliquer l'absence répétée de Bella avait été suffisamment éprouvant et je ne supportai plus leurs yeux inquiets et compatissants posés sur moi. Au lieu de m'apaiser, ils me mettaient en colère. Tout me mettait en colère depuis ce soir là. Tout. La gentillesse, la compassion, l'égoïsme, même la colère me mettait en colère. J'étais à fleur de peau, je ne supportais simplement plus aucune émotion. La nuit n'était même pas reposante, je rêvais d'elle constamment, parfois en bien et parfois en mal. Pourtant je savais qu'Alice, Jasper ou même Rose et Emmett n'étaient pas ceux que je devais blâmer de mon état, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à me propre stupidité. A ma naïveté aussi peut-être.

Aussi, pour faire disparaître cette adrénaline destructive qui bouillonnait dans mes veines, je venais ici et frappais ce sac jusqu'à ce que mon corps me dise stop. Je n'étais pas spécialement sportif mais frapper quelque chose de lourd et puissant me vidait de toute force et je pouvais jouir de quelques instants d'apaisement par la suite. Quand ma propre sueur m'aveuglait, que j'étais incapable de déplier les doigts, que mes épaules me lançaient et que mes muscles brulaient sous ma peau, je décidais d'arrêter. Le sac ralentissait doucement et bientôt j'entendais à nouveau les sons de la vie quotidienne m'englober. Généralement à cette heure, le frottement du balai du gardien était le seul son présent.

Alors je ramassais mes affaires, le saluais poliment et je partais me doucher, l'eau chaude m'aidant à retrouver un semblant de faculté physique. C'était une pratique peut-être violente de frapper dans un sac jusqu'à s'en rompre les os parce que la colère vous rongeait de l'intérieur, mais je trouvais ça plus sein que de me noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier la douleur et le rejet.

Je laissai l'eau couler sur mes cheveux et inonder mon visage. Je restai en appui, les mains solidement encrées sur le mur opposé de la cabine. Là, je me forçai à respirer et j'essayai d'oublier la brûlure au fond de mon estomac. L'eau brûlante commençait à couler le long de mon cou, sur mon dos, m'entourant de sa chaleur et remplissant la pièce d'une épaisse vapeur. Mes muscles se ranimaient, mes articulations se détendaient et j'étais de nouveau maitre de moi même. Pour quelques heures au moins.

Demain serait une journée particulièrement difficile. J'allais devoir sauver mon année scolaire, tout en restant calme qui plus est. J'avais raté plusieurs cours cette semaine. On m'avait proposé de faire des heures supplémentaires au café et ma situation financière ne m'avait pas permise de refuser cette opportunité. En plus de ça, moins j'étais en cours et moins je risquais de tomber sur elle ...

Pourquoi tous les problèmes me tombaient sur le dos au même moment? Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de choses à régler !

J'arrivai sur le campus en début de matinée et me dirigeai rapidement vers l'administration. J'ignorai délibérément le connard qui hurlait dans mon dos parce que je m'étais garé juste devant le garage à vélo, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir. S'il défonçait ma portière, ça me ferait au moins autre chose sur quoi me faire les poings. Je devais rester concentré et calme, fixé sur mon objectif : ne pas rater mon année.

- Comment ça je suis recalé? Hurlai-je sur l'intendante du bureau de l'université, en lui plaquant les résultats qu'elle m'avait posé sous les yeux. Il reste encore un semestre !

Quand ma main claqua sur le comptoir, la pauvre femme – un peu bedonnante avec une coupe courte bouclée et rebondie – sursauta et faillit ravaler son chewing-gum.

Un bon exemple de maîtrise de soit n'est-ce pas?

Je soupirai et essayai de me faire entendre autrement. Crier sur les gens ne résolvait jamais les problèmes.

- S'il vous plait, il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse faire pour ne pas perdre mon année? Donnez-moi une chance !

- Monsieur Cullen, vous avez été au rattrapage en fin d'année dernière. C'était déjà votre seconde chance.

- Je vous assure que je me démène pour joindre les deux bouts mais je ne suis pas un robot ! J'ai mes lacunes !

- En économie par exemple... Fit-elle remarquer en m'arrachant ma feuille de résultats des mains.

- C'est une option ! Je suis en littérature bon sang !

- C'est quand même noté. L'université sert aussi à diversifier vos centres d'intérêts Monsieur Cullen.

- Diversifier mon cul … Crachai-je entre mes dents.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Rien … J'essaie, je vous assure.

- Ah bon? Vous avez pourtant raté six classes d'économie ce semestre. La plupart la semaine dernière en plus. Rétorquait-elle en pianotant sur son clavier, ses lunettes au bout du nez.

- J'ai dû faire des heures supplémentaires au boulot pour pouvoir manger, payer mon loyer et vos putains de frais de scolarité !

- Je vous pris de rester poli jeune homme. Gronda la mégère que j'avais devant les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrait derrière moi et, machinalement, je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour voir devant qui j'allais débiter toutes les conneries qui composaient ma vie.

Quand mon regard croisa deux grands yeux chocolats, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur venait de m'être arraché de la poitrine et cette colère que je contrôlais déjà très mal, me brûlait encore une fois les veines.

- Le seul moyen de ne pas échouer cette année Monsieur Cullen, continuait la secrétaire pendant que je dévisageai toujours Bella, c'est d'obtenir un A à votre prochain partiel d'économie, à la fin de la semaine...

Voyant que je ne la regardais même pas, la femme s'impatienta.

- Est-ce qu'au moins je pourrais avoir votre attention?

Lentement, je lui faisais face à nouveau. Sentir Bella derrière, ses yeux braqués sur moi, le souffle aussi court que le mien … C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

- Et comment pensez-vous que je parvienne à faire ça? Lançai-je à l'intendante, avec le peu de sympathie qu'il me restait.

- Si j'étais vous, j'essaierais de trouver un autre étudiant pour me venir en aide.

- Merci du conseil … Lui lançai-je en lui arrachant de nouveau la feuille des mains, avant de partir.

Mon dieu, pour ne rien arranger, j'allais devoir la croiser. J'allais devoir sentir son parfum m'enivrer, impuissant et toujours aussi insignifiant à ses yeux... Alors je me concentrai sur la sortie. Mon issue de secours. Quand je la frôlai, je ne m'arrêtai pas et disparaissais le plus vite possible en poussant violemment la porte pour qu'elle n'entrave pas plus ma progression.

J'avais entendu sa voix, celle qui avait – malgré tous mes efforts – encore le pouvoir de me retourner l'estomac.

Elle m'avait appelé, elle avait simplement prononcé mon prénom. Sa voix s'était faite timide et tremblante, heureusement que je ne l'avais pas regarder dans les yeux car je savais que j'y aurais lu de la culpabilité et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin à cet instant. J'étais trop en colère pour ça.

Il me fallait de l'air. Je ne pouvais déjà plus respirer et ce parce que, malheureusement pour moi, j'étais encore plus en colère contre moi que contre Bella. Dieu seul savait que j'aurais voulu lui attribuer toute cette rancœur mais je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face dorénavant. Cette colère et cette violence venait du fait que je l'aimais toujours autant malgré tout et que, la réaction logique à son refus avait été de l'éviter et d'essayer de tourner la page, même si ça me rendait malade. C'était encore plus difficile de la sortir complètement de ma vie que de l'entendre me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas m'aimer en retour. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. Comme si l'on me l'avait arraché violemment.

Alors si j'étais en colère c'était simplement parce que, sachant le danger que Bella représentait pour moi et ma santé mentale, je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à l'oublier et à aller mieux.

J'aurais aimé qu'il existe un interrupteur pour ça.

**POV BELLA**

Comment en étais-je arrivé là? Comment étais-je passé de la victime qui essayait de remonter la pente à ce bourreau sans cœur qui blesse tous ceux qui lui portent intérêt? Ma vie était injuste et quelques soit mes choix, quelqu'un en souffrirait toujours. Aurait-il fallu que je vive en ermite depuis ce jour où je m'étais promise que plus personne ne réussirait à me mettre plus bas que terre? Me couper du monde n'était pas la solution, ça aurait été trop simple, il fallait seulement que j'accepte les conséquences qu'engendraient ce bouclier permanent que je mettais entre moi et le reste du monde. C'était la partie la plus difficile, car au final, je finissais toujours seule.

Après quelques jours de mise au point, où j'avais tant bien que mal essayé de persuader Jake, qu'il ne s'était (ou ne se passerait) jamais rien entre moi et Edward (ce qui en soi était déjà un mensonge), il était reparti à Forks pour quelques temps. Son départ n'avait pas été facile et je pouvais maintenant dire qu'il était méfiant et que toute sa confiance ne m'était plus accordée.

Après son départ j'avais ensuite tenté de recoller les morceaux avec Edward, échouant lamentablement bien sûr. Comme disait le proverbe : On ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Cette histoire ne serait pas classée dans notre dossier « bizarreries », c'était maintenant la seule certitude que j'avais. Il refusait de me parler au téléphone et la seule fois, ce matin, où nous nous étions retrouvés face à face, il m'avait royalement ignoré. Je savais que je méritais ce traitement, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à vivre pour autant. Je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié, ça n'avait jamais été mon but, je savais qu'elle m'était maintenant indispensable mais lui la refusait. Edward voulait plus de moi, quelque chose qu'il m'était impossible de lui donner et pour des raisons évidentes.

Des raisons qu'il ignorait et que je lui avais délibérément caché. Je les avais caché à tout le monde. Ces raisons m'appartenaient et j'avais bien trop honte, même après toutes ces années, pour les dévoiler à qui que se soit. Malgré tout, depuis quelques mois, ce secret était de plus en plus lourd à porter. Aujourd'hui une chose était certaine, ce secret serait la seule chose qui pouvait m'aider a retrouver Edward. Il suffisait que je lui avoue et la situation serait tout autre. Comment pourrait-elle rester ainsi après cette révélation? La cause de toutes mes barrières, la raison de cette distance que je lui avais toujours imposée, celle qu'il avait évoqué il y a une semaine en m'avouant ses sentiments. Mais c'était trop dur et il était certainement bien trop tard maintenant pour parler de tout ça.

Je devais trouver une autre solution, même si je doutais fortement qu'il en existe une, pour regagner sa confiance et qu'il me donne une seconde chance. La dernière.

Jamais, il y a cinq ans, je n'aurais imaginé être dans cette position, celle du bourreau. Je reproduisais toutes les blessures qu'on m'avait infligé par le passé et une infime partie de moi me disait que ce n'était que justice. Seulement, à l'époque où j'avais été blessée et humiliée, je ne m'étais pas doutée que la justice avait finalement un goût très amer et qu'elle n'apaisait certainement pas les souffrances.

C'est encore bercée par toutes ces pensées chaotiques que j'arrivai devant chez Emmett et Rosalie. Je n'étais pas sortie de chez moi depuis trois jours et après l'épisode de ce matin, j'avais vraiment besoin de voir mes amis. En espérant qu'eux étaient toujours les miens. Mon premier choix en temps normal aurait été d'aller chez Edward mais évidement, ça aussi était proscrit maintenant. J'avais encore beaucoup d'affaires là bas et je n'avais aucune idée de comment les récupérer. La nuit dernière j'avais même rêvée qu'il les avait toutes brûlées.

Timidement et la boule au ventre, je frappai à la porte. J'avais peur du visage que je découvrirai quand celle-ci s'ouvrirait. Heureusement pour moi, c'est Alice qui m'accueillait. Son expression passa, en l'espace de trois secondes, de la surprise à la colère, puis à la joie. Honnêtement je ne savais déjà plus sur quel pied danser et elle non plus apparemment.

- Salut. Saluai-je timidement en attendant l'ouragan qui allait sûrement se déchainer sur moi.

- Tiens, votre visage me dit quelque chose mais … C'est étrange on se connait? Me lançait-elle en croisant les bras devant elle.

- Je vous rappelle sûrement une ancienne amie? Répondis-je honnêtement en espérant qu'elle me pardonnerait plus facilement que son frère.

- Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant. Une amie que j'ai saoulé le soir de la Saint- Valentin et qui a disparue ensuite.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est toujours là quelque part. Répondis-je, pitoyablement.

- Quelque part? Et où ça exactement?

Je baissai les yeux en essayant de ravaler cette boule de douleur qui remontait subtilement jusqu'à ma gorge.

- Justement, ça j'en sais trop rien...

- Oh quelle idiote... Souffla Alice en m'attirant par le bras jusqu'à elle.

Je mis une seconde avant de réaliser qu'Alice m'avait enlacée et je l'entourai à mon tour pour apprécier la chaleur d'un contact amical. Le premier depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'avais donc pas perdu tout le monde finalement.

- Tu sais que je ne peux plus te torturer quand tu me fais tes yeux de Saint Bernard !

- C'est bon de te voir Alice, soufflai-je par dessus son épaule, désolée de t'avoir délaissée ces derniers temps.

- Excuses acceptées, me sourit-elle en me prenant par la main, viens entre. Il fait trop froid pour rester dehors.

Elle voulu m'entrainer à l'intérieur de la maison mais je résistai. Soucieuse, Alice me lançait un regard inquisiteur.

- Tu es sûre? Je peux?

Un instant elle ne comprit pas mes résistances puis, d'un seul coup, son visage s'assombrit et je savais qu'elle venait de comprendre.

- Il n'est pas là. Me répondit-elle simplement.

Je lui souris tristement avant d'accepter l'invitation.

La voix de suave de Chris Martin m'englobait à mesure que j'entrai dans le salon et que la chaleur de la maison me réchauffait.

_**[29/ Coldplay – We Never Changed]**_

- Regardez qui est là ! Chantonna Alice quand nous retrouvions les trois autres au salon.

- Hey mais c'est notre Bella nationale ! S'exclama Emmett. Tu tombes à pique, ce soir c'est lasagnes !

Je réalisai seulement maintenant que revoir leurs visages me faisait un bien fou.

- Bella? S'étonna Rose en arrivant de la cuisine.

- On a un couvert en plus pour ce soir je crois. L'informa Alice.

Rosalie marchait rapidement jusqu'à moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu es toujours la bienvenue. Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Pour toute réponse, je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle. Elle m'invitait ensuite d'un geste à m'assoir sur le canapé avec les garçons. J'en profitai pour les saluer également.

Jasper me caressa amicalement le dos quand j'allais le serrer dans mes bras à son tour, il me souriait quand je reculai. C'était toujours très simple avec Jazz' de se sentir à l'aise. Il parvenait toujours, sans prononcer un seul mot, à me mettre à l'aise. Après avoir embrassé Emmett, je m'asseyais entre eux deux et Alice alla se placer sur le fauteuil d'en face.

Bazooka vint aussi me saluer et s'installant entre mes jambes. On pouvait voir, à ses grands yeux noirs larmoyants, que je n'avais besoin que d'un petit signe ou d'un mot pour qu'il saute sur le canapé, mais le regard inquisiteur d'Emmett à ma gauche l'en dissuadait. Les yeux de l'animal faisaient des vas et viens permanent entre nous deux et on le sentait instable sur ses pattes, avec son petit bout de queue qui frétillait. C'est trop tentant. Je faisais légèrement claquer ma main sur mon jean et le molosse me sautait directement dessus avec ses deux pattes avant. Vu sa taille, je me retrouvai juste en dessous sa mâchoire imposante et je pouvais le prendre complètement dans mes bras pour farfouiller dans sa douce fourrure. Un vrai nounours ! Son maître grogna à côté mais me laissa finir mon câlin avant de repousser son chien.

- Ce canapé est en cuir Bella. Je vous tolère déjà tous dessus alors n'abuse pas. Souffla-t-il ensuite.

Je me contentai de lui faire un sourire forcé qui força Jasper à détourner le visage pour ne pas qu'Emmett capte son sourire moqueur. Bizarrement une minute plus tard, je sentais toujours le regard inquisiteur d'Emmett posé sur moi.

- Quoi? Finis-je par balancer.

- Rien … Juste que … Tu as une mine affreuse.

- Merci c'est très gentil Emmett. Répondis-je sarcastique.

- Rooo, mais si je te dit ça c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi jeune fille si susceptible !

Après ça, il me ramenait à lui avec son gros bras mal habile et m'écrasait sur son torse pour me décoller le cuir chevelu avec ce qu'il appelait « le shampoing Emmett ».

- Arrête ça je t'en prie ! Criai-je en essayant de me débattre.

Mais il insistait encore et toujours si bien que je finissais par en rire. Immédiatement il me relâchait et me lançait un sourire radieux.

- Tu vois, j'ai réussi à t'arracher un sourire.

- Tu es une andouille ! Lançai-je souriante, essayant tant bien que mal de me recoiffer.

Comment lui en vouloir? Emmett Cullen venait de me jouer un tour psychologique et j'avais ri pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Il était adorablement lourd parfois... J'aurai aimé avoir un grand frère comme lui.

- Bien, c'est officiel ! Lança Rosalie en raccrochant le téléphone. Nous ne serons que cinq à table ce soir. Edward refuse de venir !

- Mais? Bouda Alice. Tu lui as dit que c'était notre dernier repas de famille avant deux semaines?

- Je n'ai eu le temps de rien dire ! Monsieur ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. C'est un vrai homme des cavernes quand il s'y met !

Je baissai les yeux, rouge de honte, sachant très bien sur quoi la conversation allait bientôt se tourner.

- Il faut vraiment que tu nous expliques pourquoi il est comme ça en ce moment, parce que ça fait une semaine qu'il se terre dans sa chambre. C'est à peine s'il nous adresse la parole.

- Et comment je le saurai? Tentai-je.

- Oh je t'en prie... Rétorqua Rose avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous?

- C'est comme un pansement, arrache-le vite ! Me conseilla Jazz' à ma droite. Ou plutôt dans ce cas, parle vite et après ce sera fini !

Je secouai la tête et soupirai en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne laisseraient pas celle-ci passer.

- C'est compliqué … Soufflai-je en évitant tous les regards.

- Compliqué? Répétait Emmett. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et essayant de me préparer à sa vision des choses.

- Il t'aime et toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Lançait-il en haussant les épaules. Tu vois c'est simple.

- Emmett ! Gronda Rosalie.

- Bah quoi? Répondit celui-ci.

- C'est si évident que ça... Répondis-je en détournant les yeux à nouveau.

- Allez ça suffit maintenant ! Laissez-la tranquille ! De toute façon, cela ne nous regarde pas ! On passe à table, les garçons, vous mettez le couvert ! Ordonna Rosalie et m'offrant quelques minutes de répit.

Je lui souriais en guise de remerciement et elle me faisait simplement un clin d'œil. Dépité, Jasper et Emmett se levèrent pour mettre le couvert et Alice en profitait pour me rejoindre sur le canapé. Au passage, Jazz' lui volait un baiser.

- Hey ! Je sais que vous êtes ensemble ok ! Hurla Emmett en se cachant les yeux. C'est pas pour ça que tu dois lécher le visage de ma sœur devant moi et dans ma maison qui plus est !

- Oh toi la ferme ! Rétorqua Alice en lui jetant des cacahuètes au visage, entourant son autre bras autour de mes épaules.

- Vous deux ne commencez pas ! Gronda une nouvelle fois la maîtresse de maison.

_« - C'est lui/elle qu'à commencée ! »_ lancèrent-ils en chœur en s'accusant l'un et l'autre.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Rosalie, vous avez quel âge?

- Emmett s'apprêtait à répliquer mais ...

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Le coupa-t-elle. La table …

Emmett partit rejoindre Jasper dans la cuisine, en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Bazooka en profita pour lui aboyer dessus en restant toutefois au couvert de Rosalie.

- Oh toi … Fulmina Emmett contre le chien qui semblait le narguer dès que cela était possible.

Ce chien avait vraiment l'air humain parfois...

En regardant tout ce petit monde évoluer autour de moi, je me sentais légèrement soulagée, au moins pour quelques heures. Eux étaient toujours là.

- Bien maintenant qu'ils sont partis, commença Alice, comment tu te sens?

- Pas très bien. Avouai-je alors que Rosalie se joignait à nous, sa main retrouvant mon dos.

- Vous allez trouver une solution j'en suis certaine. Me sourit gentiment Rosalie.

- Rose ! Cria Jasper de la cuisine. Où sont les couverts?

- C'est pas vrai … Soupira-t-elle avant de commencer à se lever.

- Attend j'y vais ! Lui sourit Alice, avant d'aller aider les garçons à la place de Rose.

- Merci de m'inviter Rosalie. Dis-je sincèrement.

- C'est rien, tu peux même dormir ici ce soir si tu veux. Tu dormiras avec Alice, elle sera ravie de te faire parler toute la nuit.

- Génial ! Lançai-je faussement sarcastique.

Cette idée me plaisait déjà. Je n'aurai pas à rentrer seule dans ma chambre d'étudiante morbide et vide de monde.

- Tu sais, continuait Rosalie, j'étais sérieuse … Vous trouverez une solution. M'assurait-elle.

- J'en sais rien … Il y a tellement de choses.

- Comme?

- Jacob pour commencer. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Pourquoi tout le monde occultait cette partie?

- Oh Bella, soupira Rose en caressant mes cheveux. On sait bien toi et moi que ça n'est pas la vraie raison de tes résistances.

Mon estomac se noua. Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit pour savoir ce que Rosalie insinuait par là, elle s'était levée pour aider les autres à mettre la table. Moi je restai hébétée sur la canapé, cherchant encore et encore le sens cachée de ces paroles qui m'avaient clouées sur place.

Plus tard nous passions à table et je n'eus plus l'occasion d'aborder le sujet avec Rosalie.

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il n'y aurait pas de repas de famille avant deux semaines? Lançai-je à Alice, la bouche pleine. C'est dommage vu ces magnifiques Lasagnes.

J'avalai avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bravo Rosalie.

- Elle te plaisent?

- Elles sont délicieuses. Lui assurai-je.

- Alors fais moi le plaisir de finir ton assiette, tu y a à peine touché.

_« Grillée ! »_.

- Pour répondre à ta question, commençait Alice, j'ai suivis ton conseil...

- C'est à dire?

- Jasper et moi allons à Forks à la fin de la semaine.

- On part samedi matin. Précisa celui-ci.

- Il faut que je parle à mes parents. Finissait Alice. Il est temps.

- Oh Alice …

Je la serrai contre moi.

- Je suis fière de toi. Soufflai-je.

- Il est tant de crever l'abcès n'est-ce pas?

- Et ensuite on s'occupera de cette agence merdique. Rétorqua Jasper.

- Oui et bien une chose à la fois d'accord. Laisse-moi déjà gérer mes parents après on verra...

Jasper lui souriait gentiment en l'embrassant sur le front sous les jurons d'Emmett, pour ne pas changer.

J'admirai Alice pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Je savais ce que ça représentait pour elle. Je savais que je n'avais pas autant de courage qu'elle. Cette pensée me hanta jusqu'à la fin du repas.

**POV EDWARD **

J'essayai désespérément de me concentrer sur mes cours d'économie. Ils étaient tous chez Emmett, le silence était de mon côté, c'était le moment de réviser. Il fallait absolument que je fasse remonter ma moyenne et que j'obtienne ce A. Assis sur mon lit, je me forçai à lire et à relire ces lignes et essayant d'en extraire le sens.

_« La valeur d'échange d'un produit n'est pas fonction de son utilité, la preuve en est que des produits très utiles comme l'eau n'ont aucune valeur d'échange. C'est davantage la rareté qui détermine cette dernière. Si quelques marchandises sont naturellement limitées, la plupart ont leur volume en fonction du travail que l'on accepte de consacrer à leur production. Ainsi c'est donc bien le travail qui fait la valeur des marchandises. Ricardo précise que la différence de valeur entre deux biens qui ont nécessité une même quantité horaire de travail ... »_

- Mon dieu, Tuez-moi ! Criai-je dans ma chambre en me frappant la tête avec le bouquin. Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'apprendre toutes ces conneries !

Je restai un moment allongé sur mon lit, les pages du livre me chatouillant le visage, comme pour voir si mon vœu allait être exhaussé.

- Lâcheur ! Crachai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, même si je n'étais pas spécialement croyant à la base. Allez Edward, tu peux le faire mon vieux ! Concentre-toi ! Tiens, pour une fois dans ta vie, prend des notes. Me conseillai-je à moi-même.

Je me saisissais de mon bloc note et commençai à faire glisser mon stylo sur le papier, mais celui-ci refusa d'écrire. Je me relevai en fulminant pour en trouver un sur mon bureau qui fonctionnerait encore. En ce moment j'avais l'impression que tous les éléments de la planète s'étaient retournés contre moi. Même ce vulgaire stylo bille.

J'en essayai plusieurs sans succès et finissais par balancer tous mes stylos et le mug dans lequel ils se trouvaient à travers la pièce. Celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux et là, j'admirai une fois de plus, las, les conséquences de mes écarts de conduite. Je n'avais définitivement pas assez boxé aujourd'hui.

Pestant contre moi-même, ramassant les morceaux de faïence sur le sol et les stylos éparpillés partout je tombai sur un morceau de papier replié en deux. Doucement et avec une certaine curiosité, je le dépliai pour le lire : «_ Julia 206-684-1489 _».

Je restai sans voix, fixant ce numéro de téléphone entre mes mains. Je ne l'avais jamais rappelé, même si je lui avais assuré le contraire. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Puis une autre évidence me sautait aux yeux : Julia était douée en économie, ses réponses « pertinentes » (selon le professeur Grant) pendant les cours me l'avaient très souvent démontré. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt?

Je sortais mon téléphone de ma poche et composai son numéro.

- Julia, c'est Edward … Cullen. J'espère ne pas te déranger … Écoute, je sais que ça peut sembler soudain mais … J'aurai besoin d'un service.

**POV BELLA **

Alice et moi allions nous coucher. J'allai dormir avec elle pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une pyjama party ! En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois que je dormais avec une amie. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amis plus jeune et jamais je n'avais passé la nuit chez quelqu'un d'autre, mis à part chez les Black. Il avait fallu que j'attende 21 ans pour ça. Comme quoi, tout arrive …

Cette chambre était décorée avec soin, pas étonnant qu'Alice s'y sentent bien. Tout, que se soit les meubles ou la décoration, y était agencé pour que l'on s'y relaxe. Les murs étaient vert-pomme mais contrastaient parfaitement avec la parure de lit marron et crème dans laquelle je me glissai. C'était un grand lit à baldaquin en bois brun sur lequel était tendu un voile or. Alice avait ajouté quelques bougies parfumées à son arrivée et la lumière était tamisée. Une vraie bulle de confort.

Mon amie se glissait à mes côtés et, un moment, nous fixions le plafond toutes les deux en silence. Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir me détendre ce soir.

- Merci … Soufflai-je.

- De quoi? Demanda Alice, surprise.

- D'être restée avec moi ce soir.

- C'est normal, et puis ça nous fait aussi du bien à Jazz' et moi de nous séparer un peu.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau avant que les évènements de la matinée ne me reviennent en mémoire.

- Tu aurais vu son visage ce matin Alice …

J'aurai voulu approfondir, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Alice tourna lentement la tête vers moi et m'observa avant de prendre la parole.

- Je connais mon frère, s'il se referme ainsi c'est qu'il souffre.

- C'est censé me réconforter?

- Pourquoi c'est le cas?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Tu vois, ça te touche. C'est déjà ça.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?

- Je veux dire que je trouve ça stupide que deux personnes qui sont attirées l'une par l'autre, voir plus … Souffrent chacune de leur côté pour les mêmes raisons. Vous devriez l'admettre une bonne fois pour toute et nous épargner tout ce suspens. C'est littéralement entrain de me tuer ! Je t'assure !

- C'est pas si simple … Souris-je.

- Pourquoi? A cause de Jake?

- Pas seulement mais c'est vrai que je suis avec lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ta relation avec Jacob soit très épanouissante depuis quelques temps.

- C'est vrai mais au moins, elle est acquise. C'est du concret.

- C'est le pire des arguments du monde, tu t'en rend compte. Tu fais preuve de tellement de lucidité par rapport à ton couple que tu en oublies le côté émotionnel. Tu es un vrai robot !

- C'est parfois ce que je me dis aussi.

- C'est triste tu sais.

- Alice, soupirai-je, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me protéger. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse qu'une fois dans ma vie et j'ai mis des années à me relever de cette relation, si on peut la qualifier de telle, c'est terminé. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à un nouvel échec. J'en mourrai …

- C'est à ce point? Grimaça Alice. J'ai eu des tonnes de peines de cœur et je suis encore là. Me sourit-elle.

Je réfléchissais un instant.

- Je pense que certaines personnes ne sont faites que pour aimer une seule fois, d'autre non. Je fais partie de la première catégorie.

- Parce que tu le veux bien.

- J'ai essayé d'aimer à nouveau après ça mais …

Je soupirai avant de regarder mon amie dans les yeux.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est cassé chez moi depuis. Comme si, j'avais une pierre à la place du cœur ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis cassée Alice.

- Premièrement, tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre, sinon je ne serai pas là avec toi ce soir. Je pense pour ma part que, depuis plusieurs année, ton cœur est protégé par une coque de glace que tu refuses de laisser fondre parce que tu n'as aucune idée de comment gérer et réguler tes émotions.

C'était sûrement vrai...

- Et deuxièmement, tu viens d'admettre que tu n'aimais pas vraiment Jacob.

Je détournai les yeux.

- C'est faux, me défendis-je, j'ai un profond respect pour lui et c'est quelqu'un de bien, il ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse un tel mal.

- Bella, tu es sa copine, pas son avocate ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes? C'est une question simple.

- J'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, c'est la seule chose que je sais. Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi gentil...

- Donc tu préfères survivre toute ta vie pour lui permettre à lui de vivre? C'est très noble de ta part, mais je persiste à dire que c'est triste.

Je n'ajoutai rien.

- Et Edward?

- Quoi Edward?

- Tu as des sentiments pour mon frère?

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de fixer le plafond.

- Je pense que oui, en conclut-elle, et ça t'effraie encore plus que de quitter Jacob.

- Pourquoi tout ne pouvais pas rester comme avant. C'était mon ami... C'était …

- Ouais, ton ami avec qui tu dormais et que tu as embrassé le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Me coupait-elle.

- Comment tu sais ça? Lançai-je en me retournant rapidement vers elle.

- Il m'en a parlé. Souffla simplement Alice. Ça l'a complètement chamboulé. C'est pour ça que vous ne vous parlez plus?

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait … Chuchotai-je en jouant nerveusement avec les couvertures.

Alice grimaçait.

- Te connaissant, j'aurai cru que tu allais sauter de joie. M'étonnai-je.

- Et bien te connaissant, rétorqua Alice, et connaissant l'inadaptée sentimentale que tu es surtout, je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne chose non.

- Il y a autre chose … Edward attend des réponses de ma part que je ne suis prête à lui donner.

- Quel genre de réponses?

Je la regardai à nouveau avant de baisser les yeux.

- Quoi? Même à moi tu n'es pas prête à me les donner?

- Je sais ce que tu dois penser Alice. C'est horrible de ma part …

- A moi? Ton amie. Je t'ai confié tous mes secrets. Les plus lourds et sinistres de mon existence et on ne se connaissait même pas. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Demanda-t-elle visiblement déçue.

- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance Alice ! C'est juste que …

Je me taisais une seconde.

- Tu te souviens, un jour tu m'as dit que tu t'étais confiée à moi plus facilement justement parce que nous n'étions pas aussi proche toi et moi par rapport à ta famille. C'est la même chose ici.

Elle soupirait.

- Même si ça ne me plait pas de l'admettre. Je te comprend. M'avoua-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai jamais parler à personne à part à … Jacob. Mais simplement parce qu'il a été témoin de cette époque et qu'il m'a aidé à remonter la pente.

- J'espère simplement qu'un jour, tu auras assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler.

- J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai en parler tout simplement …

- Tu devrais appeler Edward pour lui expliquer tout ça Bella. Il ne doit rien comprendre, c'est encore pire pour lui. Il n'a aucun élément. Il est complètement perdu tu sais.

En plus de ma tristesse personnelle, la culpabilité me rongeait maintenant de l'intérieur.

- J'ai déjà essayé Alice. Il refuse de me parler.

- Et bien, essayes encore ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. C'est trop dommage. Tout le monde peut voir qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre vous deux.

- J'ai juste envie de dormir. Soufflai-je en fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mon visage.

- D'accord. Promet moi juste de le faire.

- Je le ferai. Mais je ne te promet rien.

Ensuite Alice éteignit la lumière et s'endormait rapidement. Moi, mes yeux restaient grands ouverts.

**POV EDWARD**

Le lendemain matin très tôt, je rassemblai mes affaires pour aller retrouver Julia chez elle. D'après ses indications, elle n'habitait pas très loin de chez Emmett et Rosalie, ça ne devait pas être trop difficile à trouver.

Au moment où je m'apprêtai à quitter l'appartement, Jasper se levait.

- T'es bien matinal... Lança-t-il.

- Je vais rejoindre Julia. Elle va m'aider avec mon partiel d'éco.

- Sérieusement? Grimaça-t-il. Tu vas réviser avec la jeune et jolie Julia? Qu'est-ce que tu caches? Avoue !

- Je ne cache rien du tout Jazz', soupirai-je, et si tu veux tout savoir je n'ai pas trop le choix. Si je n'ai pas un A à cet examen, je perd mon année.

- Je ne savais pas. Me répondit-il confus. Je pouvais t'aider aussi tu sais.

- Je sais mais je ne voulais pas t'embarquer dans mes histoires. Je vais trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurai un peu de retard pour le loyer ce mois ci. Mes heures supplémentaires ne seront payées que dans quinze jours. Je suis désolé.

- Hey, ça arrive à tout le monde Ed'. Ya pas de problème, t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Merci.

- Tout te tombe dessus en même temps on dirait …

- On dirait oui. Éludai-je. Mais je vais m'en sortir.

- Tu devrais commencer à accepter les pourboires que les gens te filent dans le métro. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Si j'ai un jour le temps d'y retourner ouais !

- Allez, tu sais ce qu'on dit : la roue tourne.

- Bah si cette foutue roue pouvait se dépêcher un peu, ça m'arrangerait ! Ricanai-je, amer.

- Tu sais quoi? Je sens que tu as besoin de souffler un peu … Alice et moi on part chez vos parents ce weekend. Viens, ça te ferai du bien de t'éloigner un peu de Seattle.

- Je sais pas trop, hésitai-je, j'ai beaucoup à faire mais c'est vrai qu'un petit weekend ne serait pas du luxe. Pourquoi y aller maintenant?

- Alice va parler de ses soucis à tes parents ça y est. Sourit-il.

- C'est vrai? Elle se lance enfin, c'est génial pour elle. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours vu d'un très bon œil votre relation, mais tu lui fais un bien fou. Elle n'aurait jamais entrepris de faire ça par elle-même.

- A vrai dire, je n'y suis pour rien cette fois.

- C'est à dire?

Un petit sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me regarde à nouveau.

- Bella l'a convaincu.

Ce prénom était un coup de poignard permanent dans mon cœur. Mes muscles se contractèrent d'un seul coup et je savais que ces changements d'humeur étaient visibles sur mon visage. Jasper le remarquait aussi, sans pour autant perdre ce petit sourire narquois.

- Bon, j'y vais. Je vais être un retard.

Je me retournai pour partir, la main déjà sur la poignée.

- Elle a dîner avec nous hier soir. Elle n'a pas l'air en forme si tu veux mon avis. Continua Jasper.

Ma main se crispait sur la poignée.

- Et tu me dis ça pourquoi au juste? Demandai-je, sur la défensive.

- Pour rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules, je pensais que tu aimerais savoir que tu n'es pas la seule tête de mule dans l'histoire.

- J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça Jasper. J'ai rendez-vous avec Julia, tu sais la fille qu'il y a encore pas si longtemps, tu voulais que je séduise !

- Tout le monde peut se tromper. Répondit-il simplement.

Son calme et son aplomb ne faisait qu'amplifier ma colère, déjà présente si tôt dans la journée. Je détournai les yeux et quittait rapidement l'appartement.

Arrivé en bas, je prenais une grande bouffée d'air en essayant de chasser de mon esprit le fait que Bella était peut-être aussi touchée que moi par la situation.

Vingt minutes de métro plus tard, j'arrivai dans les beaux quartiers de la ville, recherchant la rue que Julia m'avait indiquée la veille au téléphone. Je tournai pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure avant de trouver le bâtiment en question.

C'était en réalité une grande bâtisse, sur plusieurs niveaux qui ressemblait plus à un hôtel qu'à des appartements privatifs. J'étais accueilli par deux hommes en costume (droits comme des piquets) postés devant la grosse porte vitrée, bordée de dorures.

J'allais avancer jusqu'à eux quand j'arrêtai mes pas pour regarder mes pieds. Un tapis. Il y avait un tapis dehors. Avec mon vieux jean, ma chemise délavée et mon sac sur le dos, je commençai à me demander où est-ce que j'étais tombé.

- Bonjour, je cherche … Lançai-je à un des deux croque-morts devant la porte.

- L'interphone est sur le côté. Me coupa immédiatement celui-ci sans même me regarder.

- Heu … Ok. Balbutiai-je, légèrement déconcerté par son ton catégorique.

Je trouvai l'interphone en question et appuyai sur le bouton avec, il faut le dire, une certaine appréhension.

_« Résidence Pierce j'écoute? »_, lança la voix d'une vieille femme à travers la machine.

- Bonjour, dis-je en me baissant inutilement au niveau des petits trous, je viens voir Julia. Elle doit m'attendre.

_- Et qui dois-je annoncer à Mademoiselle Pierce? _Lança la femme, maintenant hautaine.

- Oui pardon. Edward. Edward Cullen.

_- 11ème étage. Ascenseur de droite._ M'informait-elle avant de me raccrocher au nez.

- Merci vieille grue … Soufflai-je à l'interphone avant de tomber nez à nez avec le portier, pas très commode, qui me laissa entrer malgré tout.

Vu son air, encore plus hostile que tout à l'heure, il venait d'entendre ça.

- Merci. Lui lançai-je mal à l'aise.

Je pénétrai dans l'immeuble en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer d'avantage.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrait immédiatement sur le salon du Penthouse dans lequel je me retrouvai catapulté. Tout était somptueux, du marbre recouvrant le sol, aux tapisseries qui recouvraient les murs. J'hésitai un instant à sortir de l'ascenseur de peur de salir les tapis ou casser les vases en porcelaine qui trônaient à la sortie de celui-ci. Finalement, après que les portes se soient refermées sur moi deux fois, j'avançai.

Cet appartement, au style New-yorkais prononcé (bien sûr côté Manhattan, pas Bronx) grouillait de personnel de maison, s'agitant dans tous les sens pour que cet endroit et ses habitants ne manquent de rien. Ils me remarquèrent à peine alors que, évidement, j'étais le seul à faire tâche ici. Heureusement pour moi, Julia vola vite à mon secours. Elle arriva rapidement vers moi avec un sourire étincelant sur le visage.

- Désolée, tu aurai dû m'appeler en bas je serai descendue t'accueillir.

- Ça aurait peut-être été plus judicieux vu les bulldozer en bas. Souris-je.

- De vrais chiens de garde, je sais … J'aurai dû te prévenir pardonne-moi.

- Tu vis vraiment ici ou c'est une couverture? Lançai-je en admirant encore les lieux.

- Ne soit pas bête, rit-elle, ce n'est que ma résidence secondaire ! Qui vivrait dans un tel taudis ?

Je la dévisageai une seconde.

- Je plaisante Edward ! Décompresse ! Bien sûr que c'est chez moi. Chez mes parents en tout cas.

- C'est … J'ai une question !

- Je t'écoute. Sourit-elle.

- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi … normale avec tout ça?

- Hum, elle réfléchissait une seconde, je dois être une fille super cool c'est sûrement pour ça !

- C'est ce que je commence à croire. Lui souris-je.

Un instant Julia resta muette devant moi, comme si elle m'observait attentivement et je la surpris à rougir légèrement. Ça aurait dû me mettre mal à l'aise, mais je trouvais ça plutôt flatteur à vrai dire.

- Alors et si on commençait? Lança-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Viens on va aller dans la bibliothèque, ça sera plus calme.

- La bibliothèque ! Lançai-je en la suivant. Chez moi quand on veut du calme, on s'enferme dans les toilettes.

Elle riait et poussait deux énormes portes en bois massif, me faisant ainsi entrer dans une immense pièce, haute de plafond, criblée de vieux ouvrages. Au fond, trônait un bureau tout aussi imposant que le reste de la pièce.

- Bien, par quoi veux tu commencer? Me demandait Julia en allumant une lampe sur le bureau.

- Je sais pas trop, lui répondis-je en découvrant toujours la pièce, les bases je suppose.

- Les bases … De deuxièmes années tu veux dire ?

- Pas vraiment, souris-je en posant mon sac sur le sol pour ensuite m'assoir en face d'elle, je veux dire les bases … Les plus basiques seront les meilleures.

Julia grimaçait.

- Tu passes ton partiel quand déjà?

- Jeudi.

- Hum … On a intérêt à se voir tous les jours jusque là dans ce cas.

- Tout ce que tu veux tant que j'obtiens ce A.

- Oh tu l'auras. M'assurait-elle. Il te suffit juste de me supporter pendant les quatre prochains jours pour ça !

- Café monsieur? Me proposait le majordome (au fort accent anglais) de la maison, une cafetière brûlante à la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je devrais y arriver. Lui assurai-je en m'imaginant encore ce que ça devait faire de vivre comme ça tous les jours.

Les sessions révisions avec Julia se passaient à merveille. Avec elle, l'économie devenait moins barbant et surtout plus compréhensible. Elle illustrait tous les exemples abstraits du livre avec des dossiers ou des clients avec lesquels son père avait travaillé. Pas étonnant que Julia soit douée en économie, elle semblait vouer une sorte de culte à son père. Cet homme était en quelques sorte son héros alors que, d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, même s'il survenait très bien aux besoins de sa famille, il n'était que très rarement présent.

Julia avait grandi entourée de grands businessmen et, contrairement à ce que j'aurai pensé, son père ne l'encourageait pas du tout à suivre le même chemin que lui. Elle était libre de ses choix et n'avait aucune barrière financière qui l'empêchait de réussir. Je l'enviai un peu pour ça.

J'aurai aimé savoir ce que ça faisait d'être libre aussi.

Le soir suivant, nous nous étions retrouvé chez moi pour travailler. Julia, Jasper et moi avions dîné ensemble, avant que celui-ci ne parte retrouver Alice qui, bizarrement, avait décliné notre invitation à dîner.

Je devais admettre que passer du temps avec Julia était assez agréable. Elle était tellement éloignée de ma propre vie qu'en étant avec elle, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être le même. J'oubliai tous mes problèmes, mes angoisses, même la colère se dissolvait quand j'étais près d'elle. Je pouvais tout simplement être quelqu'un d'autre avec elle et j'étais maître de moi-même. En travaillant, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que l'économie. C'était peut-être une matière ennuyeuse, mais au moins ça avait le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit quelques heures.

- Bon je crois que ça sera tout pour ce soir. Même moi je commence à fatiguer. M'avoua Julia en rangeant ses affaires.

- Je suis un élève difficile? Tu peux le dire, je ne me vexerai pas … Souris-je.

- Non, je t'assure que tu es parfait. Tu comprends vite. A vrai dire je pensais que ça serait plus difficile que ça vu tes lacunes.

- Merci, je pense que je vais prendre ça comme un compliment… Sinon tu viens de me traiter d'idiot !

- Ça serait à peu près ça oui. Riait Julia qui mettait sa veste.

Le téléphone fixe se mit sonner.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne? Lui proposai-je.

- Non, ça va aller. Je vais prendre un taxi. Tu ne réponds pas? Demanda-t-elle surprise et désignant le téléphone.

- J'ai un répondeur pour ça.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu asocial parfois? Plaisanta Julia.

- Mon dieu ! Me voilà démasqué. Surenchéris-je pour la faire rire, ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

Je riais moi aussi jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se déclenche et que j'entende sa voix à travers l'appareil. Immédiatement, j'arrêtai de rire, de nouveau immergé dans ma vie. Alors qu'elle parlait et qu'il me suffisait de décrocher le téléphone pour lui répondre, je me cramponnai à ma commode comme si mes jambes allaient céder d'un moment à l'autre.

_- Bonsoir, c'est moi Bella …_

Sa voix était terne et triste. J'aurai aimé que ça me soit égal, mais ça n'était pas le cas.

_- Je sais que je suis probablement la dernière personne à qui tu as envie de parler maintenant mais je m'inquiète pour toi. _

Elle s'inquiétait? De quoi? D'avoir piétiné mon amour propre et toutes mes émotions au passage?

_- Jasper m'a parlé de tes problèmes et je voulais simplement que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux en parler... Si tu veux parler de quoique se soit d'ailleurs._

Bien sûr, Jasper avait bavé sur le pauvre petit Edward qui essayait lamentablement de remettre sa vie sur les rails. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié, même si leurs intentions étaient bonnes.

_- Tu me manque. Je vis mal cette situation entre nous et j'aimerai arranger les choses, mais il faut que tu m'en laisse l'occasion, alors si tu es là s'il-te-plait décroche._

Une partie de moi voulait décrocher. L'autre avait trop mal pour ça.

De plus, alors que Bella m'implorait de lui répondre pour qu'on essai d'arranger les choses, je savais que Julia entendait tout derrière moi et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à me poser des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre.

_- Bien … Je suppose que tu n'es pas là. Appelles-moi s'il-te-plait …_

Je tendais la main vers le combiné mais quand je l'effleurai, Bella venait de raccrocher.

- Ex petite-amie? Demanda doucement Julia derrière moi.

- Ça aurait été bien trop simple crois-moi. Lui répondis-je amer, sans lui faire face.

- Elle n'a pas l'air si méchante, pourquoi tu ne la rappelles pas?

- Justement parce qu'elle n'est ni méchante, ni moche, ni antipathique et que si je l'appelle, je retomberai dans le panneau. Répondis-je en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

- Cette fille a du te marquer au fer rouge pour que tu réagisses comme ça en parlant d'elle.

Julia passait doucement sa main sur mon bras et je suivais son geste du regard.

- Tu as des frissons, tu trembles. Soufflait-elle soucieuse. Ce message t'as électrisé des pieds à la tête...

- C'est l'effet qu'elle me fait. Avouai-je.

- Ça doit être bien de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un. Lança-t-elle rêveuse en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Un moment je ne dis rien, me contentant d'admirer ses yeux bleus clairs qui ne demandaient qu'à rêver de la même façon que la situation idyllique qu'elle décrivait. Je faisais glisser mon bras sous sa paume pour que nos deux mains se rencontrent. Julia avait la peau froide mais douce, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Un moment je regardai nos mains jointes et lui caressait doucement les doigts.

Cette fille était tellement innocente. Son cœur n'avait encore jamais souffert, il suffisait de la regarder pour le voir. Je l'enviai pour ça également. Il aurait été tellement facile de l'atteindre. Son cœur n'avait aucune défense, elle le portait droit devant elle pour que tout le monde le vois et que quelqu'un le prenne enfin. Une telle simplicité faisait rêver.

Doucement je la vis se rapprocher de moi. Je ne bougeais plus. Il suffirait que je tende légèrement le cou pour goûter à cette simplicité. Lentement, Julia se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il suffirait que je tourne la tête vers elle pour lui donner ce qu'elle attendait : un simple baiser.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres en essayant de la brusquer le moins possible.

Julia stoppa tout mouvement et me regarda un instant comme si quelque chose venait de se briser à l'intérieur d'elle. Je ne supportai pas d'en être la cause. J'étais maintenant devenu, sa Bella …

J'avais inversé les rôles et je ne savais que trop bien ce que Julia pouvait ressentir à cet instant. La gêne, la honte et le rejet. Tout comme je l'avais expérimenté avec Bella le soir où j'avais essayé moi aussi de l'embrasser.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Lança-t-elle en récupérant nerveusement son sac.

- Ne le soit pas. Ça viens pas de toi, je t'assure.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit.

- Je t'assure Julia.

Je soupirai et avançait vers elle pour l'obliger à me regarder.

- J'ai simplement trop de problèmes et trop de colère en moi pour pouvoir te donner ce que tu attends de moi ce soir.

- Je crois que c'est justement ce qui me plait. M'avoua-t-elle, les joues rougissantes.

Malgré tout, elle parvenait à m'arracher un petit sourire. Je l'embrassais doucement sur la joue et lui tendais son sac.

- C'est déjà mieux que rien ! Lança Julia avec humour pour dissimuler le malaise qui s'était installé entre nous.

- On se voit demain. Lui souris-je.

- Ça marche. Me répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. Oh, une dernière chose …

Je relevais les yeux vers elle.

- A propos de cette fille, Bella … Avoir en permanence toutes ses affaires chez toi ne t'aidera pas à l'oublier.

Je regardai autour de moi et redécouvrais subitement tous ces objets qui lui appartenaient. Comment avais-je pu les occulter depuis plus d'une semaine. A cet instant, je ne voyais qu'eux dans la pièce. Comme si Bella était venu la veille. Quand je revenais à moi, Julia avait quitté l'appartement.

Lentement j'allai m'allonger sur mon lit et ramassai machinalement la première chose que je trouvai par terre. C'était un de mes sweat-shirt, un de ceux que Bella m'empruntait souvent le soir. Je le portai à mon visage, il sentait encore comme elle. Ce parfum acidulé avait toujours autant de pouvoir sur moi mais au delà de cette sensation, j'essayai de contrôler cette vague d'amertume qui tentait de m'envahir. A continuer ainsi, bientôt tous les souvenirs que j'avais de Bella me feraient souffrir. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. J'avais aussi vécu de belles choses avec elle, pas autant que je l'aurai souhaité mais quand même.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, j'arrivai à occulter ce sentiment amoureux que j'éprouvai envers elle pour me souvenir de cette personne formidable qu'elle était. Cette lueur dans ma vie que je repoussais pour ne plus souffrir. Même si ma protection était nécessaire, tout avait un prix et je payais le mien …

Je savais que revenir vers elle serait facile, mais combien de temps aurai-je encore tenu ainsi, sans la posséder comme je le souhaitais, en m'imposant ses limites … L'oublier, aussi dur et dommage que ça l'était, était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Et n'était-ce pas justement Bella qui m'avait appris à rester raisonnable et pragmatique?

Après tout, aussi attirant que le feu pouvait l'être, qui voudrait se consumer entièrement et finir en cendre?

C'était le grand jour ! J'allais passer mon test d'économie et jouer mon année. Julia et moi avions révisé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais malgré ça, je n'étais pas fatigué. J'étais bien trop stressé pour ça. Je tournai et virai dans l'appartement depuis déjà plus d'une heure quand Jasper rentrait.

- Alors mon grand ! C'est le grand jour? Lança-t-il enthousiaste. Comment tu te sens?

- Comment crois-tu que je me sente Jazz'? Répondis-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Ne me mord pas ! J'ai rien dit. Rétorquait mon colocataire, les mains en l'air.

- Pardon, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

- Je vois ça. Me sourit-il. Et les cents pas, c'est pour quoi?

- Je cherche désespérément mes clés de voiture. Elles ont disparu.

- Hum, hum … T'as regardé sur le comptoir de la cuisine? Genre, là où elles sont toujours !

Je me stoppai face à cette évidence, tellement certaine qu'elle en devenait risible, et marchais d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine, Jasper me suivant.

- On va au cinéma demain soir. Tu viens avec nous?

- Je ne pense pas … Lançai-je par dessus mon épaule.

- Sinon, commença-t-il alors que je vérifiai encore une fois que tout ce dont j'avais besoin était dans mon sac, puisque Jacob t'a complètement grillé avec Bella, tu ne devrais pas aller lui casser la gueule ?

J'arrêtai de m'agiter un instant pour lui faire face.

- Vu ton état, je ne vois que ça qui te soulagerai !

- De quoi tu parles?

- Bella nous a raconté comment ça s'était passé.

Je riais amèrement.

- Bien sûr qu'elle vous l'a dit, lançai-je en fermant énergiquement la fermeture éclair de mon sac, tu sais j'apprécierai que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi dans mon dos.

- Si ça te dérange montre-toi et défend-toi tout seul !

- Je suis censé capter un message subliminal là ? Parce que je pars dans une demi heure Jazz' et j'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes.

- Ok, soyons francs alors. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con.

- Merci de ta franchise, on passe à autre chose maintenant?

- J'ai pas fini. Bella essaye d'arranger les choses entre vous? Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde? M'énervai-je.

- Ça me regarde parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, personne ne croit sincèrement que tout est fini entre vous et franchement, je commence a en avoir marre de te voir tirer une gueule de cent pieds de long à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi !

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi. Tu veux que je déménage c'est ça? Jasper, Bella m'a …

J'essayai de me calmer pour ne pas partir au quart de tour.

- Elle m'a fait mal et malheureusement, rien de ce qu'elle pourra me dire ne me soulagera parce que ça sera jamais ce que je veux entendre. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir un peu de mal à gérer les choses !

- En attendant, Jacob regagne du terrain... Lança-t-il l'air de rien pour m'enrager.

- Comment ça?

- Il est en ville. On l'a vu hier soir et même si on peut dire que leur couple a un peu de mal à survivre en ce moment, il se la joue tendre et compréhensif avec Bella qui elle est tellement perdue qu'elle ne voit rien à son petit jeu et moi ça me gonfle.

En sentant la colère me submerger à nouveau, je me remettais à bouger frénétiquement à travers tout l'appartement. Je cherchai quelque chose, mais quoi? Impossible de le savoir. Je voulais juste que cette rage en moi arrête de bouillir. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir posément dans cet état. Mais Jasper n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il me suivait à la trace pour être sûr que j'entende bien tout ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas te venger de ce trou du cul et je te laisse tranquille !

- D'accord, lançai-je en m'arrêtant un instant devant lui, je ne veux pas me venger de ce trou du cul !

- T'essaie de convaincre qui là? Toi ou moi?

- Écoute Jasper. Le stoppai-je sous peine d'exploser.

J'inspirai profondément pour parler le plus poliment possible.

- Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est passer ce test. Ensuite, je partirai en weekend avec vous et peut-être que là je réfléchirai à tout ça mais pour le moment, je ne veux ni penser à Jacob et sa tactique pour récupérer sa copine, ni à Bella et sa culpabilité. C'est clair?

- Bien, soupirait-il, vas-y part … Mais un jour il faudra bien que tu acceptes de gérer tout ça, parce que cette colère va finir par te bouffer.

Sans lui répondre, je prenais mon sac et quittai l'appartement.

Dans l'amphithéâtre, le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge résonnait déjà dans mes oreilles. Le test avait commencé il y a une heure et il m'en restait encore deux pour être libéré. Le professeur Grant n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas dans la pièce, farfouillant dans ses affaires ou mangeant des sucreries, on n'entendait que lui. Je n'entendais que lui et ces saletés de bonbons. J'avais envie de le tuer.

Comme les rares fois où j'avais essayé de réviser seul, je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur ma feuille. Rien à faire, sans Julia j'étais complètement hermétique à cette matière. Malgré tout, et vu ce que je risquai à jouer les têtes de mule cette fois, je tentai le tout pour le tout et laissai filer mon stylo sur le papier. J'essayai de ressortir le plus de connaissances possible, tout en restant dans le sujet. Je crois que jamais je ne m'étais donné autant de mal pour un partiel. Finalement, une fois l'impression d'être un abruti passée, j'arrivai à faire quelques pages que je jugeai cohérentes.

Après ça, les heures défilèrent très vite et je finissais sur le fil du rasoir quand le professeur tirait déjà sur le coin supérieur de ma copie. En le voyant s'éloigner avec, je ne pouvais n'empêcher de penser que mon destin était maintenant scellé. Je détestai avoir cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. J'essayai de me persuader que, quoiqu'il arrive, je m'étais donné à fond et que je n'avais aucun regret à avoir mais une partie de moi doutait toujours.

Je sortais en dernier de l'amphithéâtre avec un mal de tête pas possible. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été plus qu'éprouvantes. Je rêvais d'aller me coucher pour enfin essayer de dormir convenablement.

- Alors jeune homme? Wallstreet est à vous? Lança Julia adossée au mur opposé.

- Je pense que ça attendra encore, lui répondis-je en avançant vers elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier que c'était aujourd'hui ! J'ai travaillé aussi dur que toi pour ça. Avec ton esprit hermétique.

- C'est justement ce que je pensais en écrivant toutes ses conneries. Soupirai-je.

- Ne soit pas si dramatique !

Julia me prenait par le bras et m'entrainait avec elle dans les couloirs, quand moi je gardai les mains bien au chaud dans mes poches. Julia était du genre tactile, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une technique d'approche et à vrai dire je m'en fichais. J'avais été clair avec elle, je n'allais pas non plus installer un périmètre de sécurité entre nous. En plus de ça, son entrain et son optimise était contagieux.

- Bien, si tu le dis ! Nous verrons bien...

- On devrait fêter ça ce weekend !

- Je peux pas ce weekend je vais chez mes parents avec Jasper et ma sœur.

- D'accord, demain soir alors !

J'hésitai.

- Allez Edward, le plus dur est derrière toi ! Il faut qu'on réajuste ton taux de bière dans le sang ! Tu te sentiras mieux après … S'il-te-plait. Minaudait Julia.

- Ok … Soupirai-je. Faisons ça, c'est vrai que je suis un peu trop sobre ces derniers temps.

Elle riait et nous continuions notre route. Au moment de sortir dehors, Bella arrivait en face de nous, les bras chargés de livres. Quand nos regard se croisèrent, nous avions la même réaction : nous arrêtions simultanément de bouger. Deux statues figées dans le temps qui n'avaient que leurs yeux pour s'exprimer.

Julia fut surprise de ce changement si soudain d'attitude, mais quand elle vit mon visage reflétant celui de Bella plus loin, elle n'insista pas. Doucement, Julia libérait mon bras et je lui souriais comme pour la remercier d'être aussi observatrice.

- Je vais te laisser.

- Merci.

- On s'appelle pour demain soir.

- Je t'appellerai sans faute. Lui assurai-je.

Après ça, Julia parue plus rassurée et retrouva un sourire plus naturel.

De son côté, Bella, toujours immobile au milieu de ce flot continu d'étudiants se fit bousculer, renversant tous ses livres à ses pieds. Julia et moi nous retournions vers elle en même temps en entendant l'écho des livres sur le carrelage.

Bella eu un regard désolé et abattu. La honte se lisait sur son visage quand elle se baissait pour tout ramasser. Les gens autour d'elle la regardait sans lever le petit doigt pour l'aider. C'était lamentable. Comment pouvaient-ils être si insensibles. Tous des idiots. La colère montait de nouveau en moi mais cette fois, c'était une tout autre colère. Différente de celle qui me gâchait la vie depuis plusieurs jours. Similaire à celle que j'aurai imaginé ressentir avant devant un tel spectacle. Je ne comprenais simplement pas pourquoi j'étais le seul à vouloir la protéger.

L'abruti qui l'avait bousculé ne daignait même pas s'excuser et continuait son chemin, arrivant vers moi. Julia en profita pour s'éclipser quand elle me voyait contracter la mâchoire et serrer les poings à mesure que ce connard avançait jusqu'à moi, inconscient de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

Quand il me frôlait, je l'arrêtai d'une main sur le torse et le repoussait en arrière.

- C'est quoi ton problème? S'indignait ce pauvre type que je venais sortir violemment de son petit monde.

- C'est toi mon problème si tu veux tout savoir. Répondis-je l'air sombre.

Alors que le ton entre nous deux montait, tous les étudiants présents autour de nous ralentirent pour nous observer. Bella s'arrêtait net, toujours accroupie par terre, et nous observait également avec une certaine incompréhension dans le regard.

- Tu vas aller présenter tes excuses à la jeune fille là bas et vite. Crachai-je entre mes dents.

- Quoi? Quelle fille?

Il se retournait et n'eut qu'un regard méprisant pour Bella. Quand il me faisait face à nouveau, un sourire sadique étirait le coin de sa bouffe. Je lui aurai fais bouffer ses sales dents. Il s'approchait encore plus de moi, avec un regard menaçant, comme pour m'intimider.

- Elle? Si t'as un soucis avec ça, vas aider ta pouffiasse tout seul ! Elle avait qu'à dégager de mon chemin.

Un long rire amère m'échappait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça? Me demandait le pauvre con devant moi, légèrement suspicieux d'un seul coup.

- Toi. Répondis-je simplement. Merci.

- Merci? Répéta-t-il.

- Merci de me donner l'occasion de faire ça …

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, je l'avais saisi par les cheveux et envoyé valser sur le mur opposé. Quand il essayait de se relever en s'agrippant au rebord d'un distributeur d'eau, j'en profitai pour faire raisonner son crâne sur l'inox de la machine et celui-ci retombait par terre, légèrement étourdi. Je le ramassai par le col pour lui enfoncer mon point dans le nez quand …

- Edward, arrête ! Criait Bella, affolée derrière moi.

Tous les gens avaient les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me rendais compte de ce que je venais de faire et relâchais cet idiot qui retombait sur ses fesses.

- Pardon ! Pardon ! Lança-t-il à Bella avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs.

Mes mains tremblaient encore et je sentais cette rage qui vibrait encore à l'intérieur de mes veines. Il fallait que je me calme …

Très vite les étudiants se dispersèrent et la vie reprenait son cours. Lentement, je me retournais vers Bella, toujours figée dans sa stupeur, ses livres étalés à ses pieds. Je me méprisais déjà de m'être ainsi donné en spectacle. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était que les gens soient témoins de mon côté sombre et encore moins Bella.

Je marchai jusqu'à elle et, sans un mot, je me baissais pour ramasser ses livres. Quand je lui rendais, sans la regarder, Bella attrapait ma main et je bloquai littéralement sur cette image. Mes doigts se refermèrent automatiquement autour des siens, telle une réaction inévitable inscrite dans mon ADN. Mon cœur s'accélérait, mon estomac se nouait. Je me faisais l'effet d'un drogué en manque, qui avait enfin trouvé sa dose d'héroïne.

- ça va? Souffla-t-elle, anxieusement.

J'hésitai toujours à la voir.

- Edward? Chuchota Bella, sa voix presque éteinte.

J'exerçai une dernière pression sur sa main avant de la relâcher, observant le mouvement de son bras tombant le long de son corps. Enfin je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle était pâle et inquiète, elle attendait une réaction de ma part, mais j'étais tellement loin de mon corps à cet instant, que je ne pu que reculer pour essayer de respirer à nouveau.

- Merci. Me dit-elle en serrant ses livres contre elle, visiblement déçue de la distance que je mettais entre nous.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Lui dis-je simplement avant de me détourner d'elle.

Avant de partir, je lisais cette tristesse dans ses yeux qui me fendait le cœur, mais j'étais incapable de faire quoique se soit d'autre.

Comme prévu, le lendemain soir je sortais fêter la fin de cette semaine chaotique en compagnie de Julia. Être près d'elle était rafraîchissant. Elle ne connaissait rien de ma vie, je ne connaissais rien de la sienne, nous apprécions simplement le moment présent.

Après avoir bu un verre dans un bar de la ville, nous avions décidé de marcher un peu jusqu'à ce que Julia trouve un taxi pour rentrer chez elle.

- Tu es content de rentrer chez tes parents?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Ça va me faire du bien de changer d'air. Répondis-je simplement.

- Tu suffoques tant que ça à Seattle? Sourit-elle.

- Parfois c'est l'impression que ça me donne oui.

Après ça je restai silencieux Julia se sentit obligée d'enchaîner.

- Alors? Tu vas te décider à me raconter comment s'est passer ton entrevue d'hier avec … Bella? C'est bien ça?

Je sursautai presque. C'était bizarre d'entendre ce prénom dans la bouche de Julia.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Éludai-je.

- Tout le monde dit que tu as tabassé ce looser pour elle.

- Il m'avait poussé à bout.

- Hum hum … J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu étais aussi chevaleresque. Plaisanta-t-elle en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Je suis loin de l'être … Je me suis laissé emporter c'est tout.

- Cette, Bella … Elle doit beaucoup compter pour toi.

Je ne répondais pas et elle comprenait qu'il valait mieux choisir un autre sujet de conversation. A quelques pas de nous, en face du vieux cinéma de quartier, nous apercevions un taxi. Julia partit en avant, faisant des signes au véhicule pour le réserver. C'était la sortie des séances et les gens commençaient à affluer autour des taxis garés à l'entrée.

Elle déposait ses affaires sur le siège arrière et relevait la tête vers moi pour me dire au revoir, la portière faisant barrière entre nous deux.

- Bon et bien … Passe un bon weekend alors. Souffla-t-elle.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Elle hésitait un instant avant de parler à nouveau.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se reverra plus après ce soir?

- J'en sais rien, c'était pas mon intention en tout cas. Répondis-je sincèrement. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, ça me sort de mon quotidien …

- Je suis une distraction alors?

- Pour moi, c'est un compliment. Lui souri-je.

Julia eu encore cette réaction flatteuse à mon égard. A chaque fois que je lui souriais ainsi, elle rougissait et me regardait comme si je l'avais hypnotisé. Je connaissais ce regard.

C'est ainsi que j'avais l'habitude de regarder Bella.

_**[30/ 9 Crimes – Damien Rice]**_

- Je sais que je me répète peut-être, souffla Julia en me regardant droit dans les yeux, mais elle a beaucoup de chance d'être protégée ainsi.

- Je … Arrêtons de parler de ça d'accord. Finis-je par lui demander, telle une supplication.

- Pardon. Me répondit-elle simplement sans me quitter des yeux.

Puis je me surpris moi-même. En regardant Julia j'étais de nouveau le témoin de l'injustice de ce monde. Je me reconnaissais en elle qui recherchait désespérément l'affection d'une personne qui ne pourrait jamais la lui donner. Alors comme pour corriger ça, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sentis d'abord se raidir, surprise de mon geste, plus elle soupirait et l'air chaud qu'elle me renvoyait pénétrait dans ma bouche. Doucement j'entourai sa joue pour insuffler plus de chaleur et de compassion dans cet échange. Julia s'abandonnait complètement et tout ce que je souhaitais à cette instant, c'était la contenter. Peu importait que ça ne soit pas son visage que je voyais dans mon esprit... Que ça ne soit pas elle que j'embrassais ainsi.

Tout le monde devrait avoir le droit à sa part de bonheur.

_**[30/ 9 Crimes – Damien Rice]**_

**POV BELLA**

Quand notre petit groupe sortait du cinéma, l'air frais nous frappait le visage. Je réajustait mon blouson et écoutai, un peu en retrait, les réactions enthousiastes de tout le monde pour cette comédie que nous venions de voir. Ça m'avait au moins permis de ne plus penser pendant deux heures. Ce soir, je serai seule dans mon lit, Jake étant reparti dans la matinée, et j'appréhendai déjà l'insomnie qui me guettait.

Alice et Jasper disaient au revoir à Rosalie et Emmett, ils partaient à Forks pour le weekend, c'était bizarre d'être celle qui restait à Seattle pour une fois.

Une bourrasque de vent me balayait les cheveux et quand j'arrivai enfin à recouvrer la vue, j'apercevais ce que jamais je n'aurai voulu voir.

Edward, de l'autre côté de la rue, entrain d'embrasser cette fille avec qui je l'avais vu la veille. Une fille, simple, jolie, blonde …

Mon sang se glaçait littéralement à l'intérieur de mon corps et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver projetée cinq ans en arrière. Ce jour où …

- Il est au courant? Souffla Rosalie dans mon dos.

Je sursautais. Mon corps était secoué d'intenses frissons. Ma gorge me faisait mal tellement elle était serrée. Mes yeux commençaient déjà à me brûler même si je faisais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas me laisser envahir par tout ça.

- Non. Répondis-je doucement en les regardant toujours.

Puis l'évidence me sautait au yeux, me forçant à détourner les yeux de ce cauchemar que je revivais malgré tout. Toujours aussi vif dans mon esprit malgré les années.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? Demandai-je à Rosalie, effrayée par la réponse qu'elle pourrait me donner.

Rosalie se contenta de me sourire gentiment.

- Bella, je le sais depuis le premier soir où je t'ai vu arriver avec Edward au bar.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

- Tu m'as semblé assez catégorique sur le sujet.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu t'en souviennes… Soufflai-je en les regardant à nouveau.

Même si ce spectacle m'était insupportable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder. C'était comme si une partie de ma vie se jouait sous mes yeux.

- C'était ma maison. Continuait Rose. C'est moi qui t'ai ouvert le portail le lendemain matin. Je me souviens encore de ton regard ce jour là, tu as fait taire la peste que j'étais à l'époque.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être là non plus. Bella, tu dois lui dire …

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Qu'est-ce que ça changerai? Répondis-je, ma voix ayant de plus en plus de mal à se faire entendre.

- Ça t'aiderai et je pense que …

Rosalie prenait un instant avant de continuer.

- Tout le monde a le droit d'affronter ses erreurs. Tu le fais bien toi.

Je méditai sa réponse alors qu'Edward s'en allait dans la direction opposée au taxi, dans lequel cette fille venait de s'engouffrer. Avant de me détourner à mon tour, j'effaçais du revers de ma main, cette larme que me trahissait.

* * *

HAHA !

La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera ENTIEREMENT Edward/Bella. Une confrontation de plus de 20 pages, Flash Back à l'appui, dans laquelle Bella nous racontera (ENFIN) son histoire !

Je n'en dis pas plus !

Autres infos: Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre il y aura entre 15 et 20 chapitre maximum et, concernant les publications, je ferai sûrement une pause prochainement (d'au moins 2 semaines) d'ici Noël. Je préviendrai avant, ne vous inquiètez pas. Les chapitres 10, 11 et 12 auront leurs vidéos ! ;)

Merci encore une fois à tous pour la passion que vous montrez envers Seattle Breakdown. **Merci pour vos reviews**, twitwJijazz, karima, Anne et Anna-Maria.

Vous devez maintenant la connaitre mais l'adresse du blog quand même : http[:]/seattle[-]breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/

Biz et à samedi prochain pour le chapitre décisif de SB !

++ Ginie !


	10. What You've Done

**Chapitre X**

**WHAT YOU'VE DONE**

_(Ce que tu as fait.)_

Il devait être 15h00 ce jour là quand je rentrais. Ce weekend passé chez mes parents m'avait fait le plus grand bien. J'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient été que chaos et confusion. A Forks, entouré des gens que j'aimais, je m'étais retrouvé. Le trou dans ma poitrine était gérable à présent. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être une enveloppe vide en ouvrant les yeux le matin.

A partir de maintenant, je refuserais de laisser mes sentiments me démolir, m'affaiblir, j'allais remonter la pente. J'allais reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé quelques mois plus tôt, quand elle était arrivée. Quand elle avait envahie mon horizon, traversant mon ciel tel un météore, éblouissante, enivrante, tellement belle que tout autour me semblait banale et sans saveur. J'aillais redevenir moi-même, je m'en faisais la promesse. Il le fallait, c'était une question de survie.

Je déposai mon sac dans le salon et me dirigeai vers le téléphone. Le répondeur affichait 20 messages. Qui avait bien pu essayer de nous joindre 20 fois en deux jours?

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour les écouter et me dirigeai machinalement vers le réfrigérateur. Bien sûr il était vide, mis à part quelques bières et une vieille bouteille de ketchup. Malgré tout je l'étudiai, comme si la nourriture allait apparaître toute seule sur les étagères. Les messages défilaient derrière moi mais bizarrement, personne ne parlait. Messages après messages, j'entendais toujours le même « clic » - Cette personne raccrochait sans arrêt sans dire un mot. Je refermai la porte du frigo et retournai vers le répondeur et ces « clics » qui n'en finissaient pas.

En regardant les chiffres défiler, toujours accompagnés de ce même silence pesant, j'eus une drôle de sensation au fond de moi. Comme si je savais … Comme si je reconnaissais la personne qui me laissait ces messages muets, même si elle ne parlait pas. Mon estomac me fit souffrir instantanément, le trou s'étirait à mesure que je l'imaginai composer mon numéro et raccrocher ensuite.

Non. J'appuyai rapidement sur « Effacer », la main tremblante et le cœur palpitant. Non, il fallait que j'arrête de m'infliger de telles tortures. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Je m'étais fait une promesse et je comptais bien m'y tenir.

Je travaillais dans trois heures, j'avais le temps de m'allonger un peu. J'étais déjà dans le couloir quand on frappait. Qui pouvait bien être là? Tous les gens qui savaient que j'étais rentré étaient encore à Forks.

Quand j'ouvrai la porte, je me figeai. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Bella était là, sur mon palier. Au début, ni elle ni moi ne disions quoique se soit. Et là, juste comme ça, juste en croisant de nouveau son regard chocolat, je replongeai. Je m'accrochai tant bien que mal à mes résolutions mais elle était tellement … Bella.

J'avais mal, très mal en la voyant, elle me renvoyait aux souvenirs douloureux de cette nuit où je lui avait dit ce que je n'avais jamais dit à personne d'autre avant elle. J'entendais de nouveau son rejet dans ma tête, le moment où quelques chose en moi s'était brisé à cause de ses paroles. Tant de cruauté sortie d'une si belle créature ...

J'aurais pu crier mais ma voix s'était éteinte, j'étais paralysé.

- Alice m'a dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle simplement.

Encore une fois, j'aurais voulu dire quelque chose pour paraître moins idiot mais j'en était incapable. Je ne pouvais que la fixer. Sa voix était plus sombre que dans mes souvenirs, ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne voulais pas m'en inquiéter, c'était la réaction que j'aurai dû avoir, j'aurais dû ne rien avoir a en faire… Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle avait l'air triste, blessée, presque trahie...

Comme je comprenais ce sentiment.

Le temps que je pousse plus loin ma réflexion, Bella avait pénétré dans mon appartement. Quand elle passait devant moi, son parfum me frappa et me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Comme j'aurais voulu ne plus aimer ce parfum, mais il éveillait encore tellement de chose en moi. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour essayer de ne plus penser à ça, pour me focaliser sur mon objectif premier, l'oublier.

Bella s'était rapidement dirigée vers les chambres et moi j'étais toujours planté devant la porte. Quand j'arrivai enfin à la refermer, je me senti oppressé. Nous étions seuls dans mon appartement, ça n'était pas la première fois et il y a encore quelques semaines, je m'en serais réjouis mais aujourd'hui, j'avais peur, je n'arrivai plus à respirer normalement. Tout mon corps me hurlait de partir, de m'enfuir, mais ma tête m'ordonnait d'avancer dans ce couloir.

Doucement je m'y avançais. Je l'entendais s'activer dans ma chambre, comme si elle était pressée. Parfois des objets tombaient sur le sol et elle jurait. A mesure que j'avançai jusqu'à ma chambre ma gorge se nouait, quoiqu'elle soit entrain de faire, je savais déjà que ça n'allait pas me plaire. On le sait toujours quand les choses sont sur le point de dégénérer, on peut le sentir au fond de nous comme une brulure qui vous prend aux tripes.

Et je ne me trompais pas …

Quand j'arrivai devant la porte de ma chambre, je constatai que Bella s'activait à ramasser tout ce qu'il lui appartenait dans la pièce. Elle rangeait tout de manière désordonné dans un gros sac de voyage qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Cet indice aurait dû me sauter aux yeux, mais certaines évidences sont trop douloureuses à voir.

Je dû m'adosser à la chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. N'étais-ce pas une bonne chose? Elle reprenait ses affaires et bientôt ça serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était bien ce que je voulais non? Elle allait disparaître … Pour toujours.

Maintenant j'étais terrifié … Pour toujours. Jamais de ne reverrai son visage, plus jamais je ne l'entendrai rire. Je n'aurai plus aucun souvenir de son passage éclair dans ma vie. Cette révélation me fit plus mal encore que le fait qu'elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments. Je voulais l'oublier oui, mais aussi brutalement? J'en étais incapable. J'étais faible, minable même, j'étais un lâche … Si cette histoire finissait ici, de cette façon, jamais je ne serais capable de m'en remettre. Jamais.

Tel un drogué, je devais diminuer les doses progressivement ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandai-je doucement.

- A quoi ça ressemble à ton avis? Me répondit-elle sèchement sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Le ton de sa voix, dur et agressif, chose que je n'avais jamais entendu venant d'elle, me coupa les jambes. Elle était tellement … En colère. N'était-ce pas moi qui était censé l'être? Il y a encore deux jours, j'ignorais ses appels qui m'imploraient de la laisser s'expliquer. Pourquoi aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? J'étais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Alors je retrouvais l'usage de la parole. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se poser en victime, pas maintenant, pas après ce que j'avais enduré par sa faute.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ?

Bella fermait énergiquement la fermeture éclair de son sac et passait devant moi avec hâte. J'arrêtai de respirer histoire de garder les idées claires et que son odeur ne pollue pas ma détermination.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu fais ! Tu m'énerves ! Me cracha-t-elle au visage au passage.

J'avais lu tant de haine dans son regard. Le temps que je reprenne ma respiration et que je chasse cette image affreuse de mon esprit, Bella balayait déjà le salon prête à me voler mes derniers souvenirs.

- Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça …

- Oh si, je crois que justement je dois le faire. Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai dû le faire d'ailleurs. C'est n'importe quoi. J'aurais jamais dû laisser autant de chose chez toi. T'es qui après tout hein ?

Elle s'était figée pour me fixer méchamment. Je venais de prendre une grande claque en pleine tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin? La semaine dernière tu voulais essayer d'arranger les choses, tu disais que notre amitié comptait pour toi et aujourd'hui je suis le roi des cons? C'est quoi ton problème? M'emportai-je.

- C'est toi mon problème ! Ça a toujours été toi mon problème Edward.

Je sentais ma propre colère battre dans mes veines, boostée par son animosité envers moi. Boostée par les yeux haineux de cette fille que je ne reconnaissais plus.

- Si je suis un tel fardeaux pour toi, pourquoi t'es tu donné autant de mal pour me voir ? Après tout c'est pas moi qui t'ai harcelé de coups de téléphone pendant deux semaines !

Sa mâchoire se contracta, je me raidissais, me préparant à de nouvelles paroles blessantes mais au lieu de ça, elle tourna les talons pour partir.

- Oh non, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! Lançai-je en voyant clair dans son jeu.

J'attrapai son sac et le balançait violemment dans la pièce. Dans sa chute il fit basculer une lampe qui se brisa. Bella fit volte face.

- Tu restes là et tu m'expliques ! Grondai-je. Je ne te laisserai pas fuir à nouveau.

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait ! Crachait Bella.

- Si je dois passer pour le méchant de l'histoire j'aimerai au moins savoir ce que tu me reproches, mis à part le fait d'avoir dit que je t'aimais et de m'être royalement fait jeter ! Hurlai-je à mon tour.

Je commençai à trembler. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était consciente de l'effet que ça me faisait de lui balancer tout ça au visage et de lire cette douleur dans ses yeux. Elle était au bord des larmes mais je ne pouvais rien faire. En temps normal, je l'aurais serrée contre moi, je l'aurai protégée de tout, j'aurai tout prit pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cette douleur là. Cette souffrance là, c'était moi.

Comment en étions-nous arrivé là?

- Tu dis m'aimer mais tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veux dire. Cracha-t-elle plus doucement avec une telle intensité que je dû reculer d'un pas.

On aurait cru qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle semblait me haïr à cet instant.

- Ça tu ne peux pas le savoir. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Alors admet-le !

- Admettre quoi?

- Que tout ça n'était qu'une grosse farce pour toi, juste pour me torturer d'avantage !

- Te torturer ! Te torturer, répétai-je sans y croire, toi ! Comment tu peux dire ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Tu es tellement égoïste, c'est incroyable ! Tu penses à moi un peu, tu crois que ça ne m'a pas tué de savoir que chaque jour et malgré le fait que tu étais proche de moi, de plus en plus proche, tu appartenais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas tué de savoir que jamais, jamais je ne pourrais te toucher comme lui te touche ? Tu crois que …

- Mais bon sang , admet-le ! Hurla-t-elle en me coupant dans mon élan.

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle effaça rapidement du revers de sa main comme pour masquer toute marque de faiblesse. Moi je mourrais lentement.

- Non je refuse d'admettre quelque chose de totalement faux juste pour que tu te sentes mieux dans ta tête !

- Est-ce que tu réalises au moins ce que tu as fais? Tu n'as même pas voulu admettre qu'elle existait !

- Quoi? Qui elle?

Là, j'étais perdu. Visiblement elle aussi.

- Oh je t'en prie, arrête ce petit jeu ! Je t'ai vu avec elle, vendredi soir devant le cinéma. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser !

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Bella serrait ses bras autour de sa poitrine comme si son cœur allait sortir d'elle. Alors c'était ça? Elle m'avait vu avec Julia et s'était sentie trahie. Comme les nombreuses fois où je l'avais vu embrasser Jacob et qu'une partie de moi mourrait à chaque fois.

- Au moins tu sauras ce que ça fait... Soufflai-je avec amertume.

C'était sorti tout seul, je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, mais je le regrettais déjà. J'étais incapable de la regarder en face.

- Tu es tellement immature. Je me demande comment j'ai pu te faire confiance.

Je faisais rapidement un pas vers elle.

- C'est moi qui suis immature? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal Bella? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? Que je t'attende éternellement jusqu'à ma mort? On n'est pas ensemble alors je n'ai pas à me justifier sur quoique se soit il me semble ! J'embrasse qui je veux !

Bella semblait absorber ma réponse avec beaucoup de difficulté. Maintenant elle aussi baissait les yeux. C'était affligeant de voir à quel point nous cherchions à nous blesser mutuellement aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression de cauchemarder, tout ça ne pouvait-être réel.

- Tu as raison … Souffla-t-elle péniblement. Tu as entièrement raison.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et cette fois j'y lu de la détermination. Bella était calme et réfléchie à présent et moi j'avais peur qu'elle prenne des décisions trop hâtives. J'aurai préféré qu'elle s'énerve encore contre moi, ça j'aurai su le gérer.

- C'est la différence entre toi et moi Edward. Moi quand j'aime quelqu'un comme tu dis m'aimer, je n'en vois pas d'autre. Je ne peux embrasser personne d'autre.

J'accusais le coup. Elle avait raison. Même si je n'avais rien ressenti du tout en embrassant Julia, jamais je n'aurais dû le faire. Cette tentative désespérée d'aller mieux ne m'avait laissé qu'un goût amer dans la bouche et aujourd'hui j'en payais le prix. Il avait fallu que Bella se trouve là, pendant ce baiser lamentable. Ce baiser qui m'avait entrainé encore plus dans cette solitude, cette prison que je m'étais créée et dont seule Bella avait la clé.

- C'était rien, soufflai-je comme pour me justifier, ça ne voulais rien dire ...

Je trouvais enfin la force de regarder son visage calme et tellement froid. Je me justifiais … Je n'en revenais pas d'être celui qui se justifiait. Mais ça me semblait être la chose la plus juste à faire.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à te blesser.

- C'est exactement ce que tu cherchais à faire ! Tu voulais me punir. Rétorqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Je ne répondais rien mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Inconsciemment c'était sûrement ce que j'avais voulu faire. Elle le savait aussi bien que moi.

- Mais je te dois des excuses également Edward.

- Bizarrement, cela ne me soulageait en rien.

- J'aurai dû le savoir. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ta première invitation, ni les suivantes. J'avais bon espoir que tu avais changé depuis le lycée, je voulais y croire. Mais personne ne change jamais dans ce monde pas vrai? Tu es toujours le sale égoïste manipulateur que tu étais il y a 5 ans.

- Attend, je suis perdu là. Pourquoi tu me parles du lycée? On ne se connaissait même pas au lycée !

- Tu es sûr de ça Edward?

Elle approchait d'un pas, je ne bougeai pas. Je m'attendais à tout, je me méfiais de tout.

- Tu es sûr? Répétait-elle. Réfléchis bien. Le cours de Biologie au dernier semestre … Celui de Monsieur Molina.

Des images, comme des flashs… Des couleurs, des sensations … Toute cette période du lycée qui m'était si lointaine et si confuse.

Tous ces souvenirs refirent lentement surface pendant que Bella me contait son histoire …

_**POV Bella**_

_Mai 2005 – Forks High School_

C'était le début du printemps, mais il pleuvait toujours. A cette époque à Phoenix, il faisait déjà 30° à l'ombre. La chaleur me manquait parfois, mais les cours seraient bientôt terminés et j'allais passer l'été avec mon père Charlie. Nous allions pêcher et passer un peu de temps ensemble.

J'étais soulagée que l'année se termine enfin. Elle n'avait pas été de tout repos pour moi. En effet, je me sentais légèrement exclue ici. A Phoenix cela n'avait jamais été un problème pour moi de me faire des amis mais ici, dans cette petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait, je n'avais pas réussi à trouver ma place. Je n'avais réussi à m'intégrer dans aucun groupe, même pas celui des intellos. Pourtant ce trait de caractère me correspondait plutôt bien. A défaut d'avoir une vie sociale, j'avais au moins de bons résultats scolaires.

On m'appelait « Bella La Lunette » ici, à cause de mes grosses binocles. C'était quand même pas ma faute si j'étais myope si? J'aurai pu porter des lentilles mais à quoi bon? Et si les lunettes me convenaient à moi? Peu importait le surnom qu'ils me donnaient, s'ils étaient de ceux qui jugeaient sur les apparences, nous n'étions pas fait pour nous entendre de toute façon.

Certes j'étais banale, je n'étais pas grande, je n'avais pas encore ce corps de femme qui faisait rêver les garçons, ma poitrine peinait à se développer et mes cheveux étaient toujours décoiffés (mais avec cette humidité, qui aurait réussi à les coiffer?). Ma capuche faisait beaucoup parler d'elle aussi, pour ma défense on était toujours sous la pluie alors à quoi bon l'enlever. Être seule ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais un peu comme Charlie de ce côté là. Je n'étais pas asociale, je n'étais simplement pas comme Rosalie Hale, j'étais même tout son contraire.

C'était la pom-pom girl la plus populaire du lycée. Elle était blonde, grande, magnifique, parfaite et elle sortait avec Emmett Cullen, le quarterback de l'équipe de foot, pour en rajouter dans le cliché. Tout le monde l'aimait. Les filles voulaient être elle et les garçons voulaient sortir avec elle. Elle parlait de tout, avait une opinion sur tout et d'après ce qu'on en disait elle pouvait aussi bien secouer ses pompons que bricoler un moteur. Je m'étais souvent demandé ce que c'était de vivre dans sa peau.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient toujours ensemble. D'ailleurs la famille d'Emmett, les Cullen, était très respectée en ville et au lycée bien sûr. Si vous vouliez évoluer dans ce lycée il fallait connaître un des Cullen. Là les portes de toutes les soirées où il fallait être vu, vous étaient ouvertes. La parfaite micro-monarchie.

Il y avait aussi les jumeaux Alice et Edward - et ce gars là Jasper, encore inconnu quelques mois plus tôt jusqu'à ce que d'un seul coup, en tournant dans la sphère Cullen, il était devenu le gars cool et loufoque que les Cullen avaient adopté. L'étiquette « Populaire » lui avait été donné. Comme quoi tout ça tenait à très peu de chose en fait.

Quelque chose devait clocher chez moi. Je découvrais la personnalité de quelqu'un avant de porter le moindre jugement de valeur sur cette personne. Ça paraît fou pas vrai?

Non, ils avaient tous un problème. C'était tous des moutons. Je refusais de me formater et donc j'étais seule. Heureusement, j'avais Jake.

Pour en revenir aux jumeaux Cullen, oui je les observais beaucoup comme pour comprendre ce mystère, Alice semblait douce et toujours enjouée. Rien à voir avec Rosalie qui regardait toujours les gens de haut. Alice semblait très différente, presque normale. Elle était à la fois magnifique, avec ses cheveux en bataille, et brillante. Elle sautait toujours dans tous les sens, la vie semblait être un terrain de jeu constant pour elle. Jamais je ne l'avais vu se taire, elle parlait tout le temps. C'était une hyperactive, maniaque de la mode qui avait un cœur énorme. En tout cas, c'est ce qui transparaissait d'elle.

Une fois elle avait prit ma défense dans les couloirs. Une bande de débiles m'avaient cassé mes lunettes, elle les avait fait déguerpir (j'avais alors appris qu'il ne fallait jamais, Oh Grand Jamais, énerver Alice Cullen – elle cachait un tigre en dessous sa petite jupe d'écolière toute sage) et elle m'avait gentiment proposé de me raccompagner chez Charlie. Vu que je n'y voyais plus rien pour conduire, j'avais accepté.

Elle avait parlé tout le long du chemin et moi, j'essayais de placer péniblement un « oui », ou un « non », ou encore un « peut-être » par ci par là. C'était à se demander quand elle reprenait sa respiration ! Nous avions parlé mode, ou plutôt elle avait parlé et j'avais acquiescé. C'est là que j'avais découvert sa passion pour les vêtements. En me déposant devant chez moi, elle m'avait dit « à demain » avec son grand sourire chaleureux, mais malheureusement, l'occasion de se reparler ne s'était jamais représentée. Elle était toujours avec les autres et jamais je ne me serais approché de Rosalie Hale sans protection et sans qu'elle ne porte de muselière. Cette fille me faisait froid dans le dos.

Toujours est-il que, de toute mon année à Forks, Alice Cullen fut ce que j'eus de plus ressemblant à une amie.

Enfin, comme si au lycée je n'étais pas suffisamment malchanceuse et « looseuse » comme ça, je m'étais bien sûr amouraché du garçon le plus mignon du lycée (Parlons cliché !) : Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez lui. Il était tout le contraire de sa jumelle. Il était discret, parlait peu, il séchait souvent les cours et, en dehors de sa famille, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. C'était bien la seule chose que nous avions en commun. Toutes les filles ne juraient que par lui, comment leur en vouloir : Il était très beau, c'était un fait.

Il avait les yeux verts clairs, les cheveux toujours en bataille (comme moi, sauf que à lui, ça lui allait!), une mâchoire carrée, une fine bouche et des sourcils prononcés qui contrastait avec son regard. Il semblait toujours à des milliers de kilomètres de nous tous, dans son monde. C'était ce côté mystérieux qui m'attirait, même si je ne l'avais jamais avoué à personne (de toute façon personne ne me l'avait jamais demandé!).

J'étais toujours curieuse de savoir à quoi il pensait. Nous avions Histoire ensemble, il suivait des cours supplémentaires dans cette matière pour les avoir ratés l'année précédente, alors il se retrouvait avec nous, les « Freshmen » : les première année.

Edward était toujours assis en face de moi, moi je passais toute l'heure à le regarder en m'imaginant qu'un jour peut-être il me verrait aussi. Comment rivaliser, moi Bella La Lunette, avec toutes les autres ? Edward Cullen était et resterait un pure fantasme, mais j'étais bel et bien amoureuse de lui – qui ne m'avait jamais parlé – amoureuse comme on peut l'être à 16 ans : passionnément et irrévocablement.

J'étais amoureuse d'une illusion, mais ça passait le temps et ça me donnait une raison de ne pas déprimer dans ce lycée où tout le monde m'ignorait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'un jour, il me remarquerait …

Au début du mois de mai, Monsieur Molina mon professeur de Biologie, me demandait si j'étais intéressée par son projet de soutien scolaire. Il disait que, vu mes notes, j'étais capable d'aider d'autres élèves qui avaient plus de difficultés. J'acceptais. Qui aurait refusé des crédits supplémentaires ? C'est ainsi que deux fois par semaine, après les cours, je donnais des cours de rattrapages à d'autres élèves. Rapidement je me prenais au jeu de ce tutorat. J'aimais aider les autres et c'était l'un des rares moment ici où je me sentais utile.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Monsieur Molina, ravi de mon engagement, me proposait de relever un défit qui, selon lui, ne pouvait être relevé par personne d'autre. Un élève précis allait m'être confié jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Apparemment, c'était un élève de deuxième année.

Ce jour là, quand j'étais entrée dans la classe, j'avais cru rêver. J'avais failli repartir aussi. Edward était là, dans cette classe. Il m'attendait. Pour la première fois il posait les yeux sur moi et je me sentais rougir de la tête au pieds. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'aurais voulu hurler, j'aurais voulu me réveiller de ce rêve trop beau pour être vrai. J'allais passer deux heures par semaine en tête à tête avec Edward Cullen, pendant deux mois entiers. Finalement, ce que j'endurais depuis le début de l'année, toutes ses moqueries, tout ça avait peut-être servi à quelque chose. Je repenserai peut-être à cette année positivement un jour.

- Bella, m'interpella le professeur, viens entre, ne reste pas à la porte.

Doucement je m'approchai en serrant les bretelles de mon sac à dos délavé, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Edward.

- Monsieur Cullen, je vous présente Bella Swan. Elle sera votre tuteur.

- Bonjour. Soufflait-il simplement.

Mon dieu, le son de sa voix. Ce petit « bonjour » se répercuta en moi adoucissant toutes mes peines. Je sentais les petits papillons dans mon ventre se réveiller, bourdonner en moi en me criant qu'enfin, j'allais me sentir bien dans ma peau. Me criant qu'il y avait une justice sur cette terre. Me criant que parfois, parfois seulement, les rêves se réalisent, même les plus fous.

Je souriais faiblement à Edward en croisant son regard une fraction de seconde. J'étais incapable de lui répondre quoique se soit cependant.

- Bien, je vous laisse. Travaillez-bien.

Et Monsieur Molina nous avait laissé seuls. Quand la porte de la salle de classe s'était refermée sur lui, j'avais sursauté en faisant volte face vers elle.

- Peut-être qu'on peut aller s'assoir? Entendis-je derrière moi.

Alors je prenais une profonde inspiration et me retournai pour voir Edward me désigner la paillasse. Je passai péniblement devant lui et allais m'assoir. Je sortais nerveusement mes affaires de mon sac et me figeai quand il passait derrière moi pour s'installer à ma gauche.

- Alors … Tu … Heu … Tu veux commencer par quelque chose de précis ou …

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je bégayais à ce point.

- Tu peux me regarder tu sais. Je ne mord pas. Sourit Edward.

Ma respiration se bloqua un instant. J'étais tellement stupide ! Et ce cœur qui m'assourdissait. Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui, il me souriait gentiment et quel sourire ! Heureusement qu'il reprit la parole car à cet instant, devant sa grâce, j'avais tout oublié et même l'usage de la parole.

- Tu n'as qu'à commencer par les bases, tu vois et même si ça te semble trop basique … Commences par là.

Cette fois je souriais à mon tour. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise avec la biologie.

- Je sais que tu dois me prendre pour un idiot … Soupirait-il.

- Non, je ne … Je suis là pour t'aider … Réussis-je à articuler.

Il me sourit encore une fois et je fis quelque chose d'étrange, même pour moi Bella La Lunette : Je retirai ma capuche.

Ce fut le tout premier changement qu'Edward Cullen provoqua chez moi.

- Bien, soufflai-je, commençons.

Ce jour là en rentrant à la maison, je ne mangeais pas prétextant que j'avais beaucoup de travail à mon père. Je montais directement dans ma chambre, posais lentement mes affaires sur le sol et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je n'étais toujours pas redescendue de mon petit nuage, je flottais. C'était tellement bon de ne plus sentir ce poids sur mes épaules. Le poids de mes lunettes et de ma capuche, le poids de Bella La Lunette. Aujourd'hui, pendant une heure, j'avais simplement été Bella … J'avais souri.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent divisées en deux. Il y avait les moments où j'étais Bella La Lunette et ceux où j'étais simplement Bella, où j'étais moi. J'attendais avec impatience les lundi et vendredi, la toute dernière heure où j'allais rejoindre Edward. Lui et moi ne nous parlions jamais en dehors de nos heures de tutorat mais, la différence maintenant, c'était que l'on se souriait en entrant à la cafétéria. J'aimais plus que tout ces sourires qui nous liaient, discrets et à l'abri des regards. En plus de tout ça, Edward améliorait ses résultats. Mon travail était efficace, je l'aidais réellement.

Il me remerciait sans arrêt de « perdre mon temps » avec lui pour l'aider. Si seulement lui savait à quel point il m'aidait en retour.

Un jour, pendant une de nos heures, Mike Newton était entré dans la classe pour donner un message à Monsieur Molina, resté travailler avec nous ce soir là. Je ne fis pas attention à lui, comment le pouvais-je avec Edward à côté de moi.

- Excuse-moi.

Edward et moi détournions la tête de notre travail au même moment pour voir Mike.

- Oui? Répondis-je surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole.

- Tu aurais un stylo? Le mien ne marche plus et Monsieur Molina en a besoin pour signer un papier.

- Il n'en a pas lui ? Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Après tout, c'était un prof !

- Je … Heu … Bégaya Mike.

C'est quoi son problème à celui là?

- Tiens prend le mien. Intervint Edward en donnant son stylo Mike.

Mike le pris d'un air renfrogné en allant le donner au professeur.

- Il faut que tu laisses sa chance à ce pauvre garçon, chuchota Edward à mon oreille, il ne sait plus quoi inventer pour venir te parler.

Ses lèvres près de mon oreille … Je du me forcer à ravaler ma salive qui menaçait déjà de couler le long de ma bouche.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Je m'étais retournée vers Edward. Son visage était tout près du mien et tout ce que je pouvais faire alors, c'était contempler ses lèvres pendant qu'il parlait. Ses délicieuses lèvres …

- Bella, Mike Newton traine dans cette salle depuis qu'on a commencé à travailler ensemble toi et moi ! Il ne prend même pas de cours de rattrapage enfin ! C'est évident, tu lui plais.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Chuchotai-je en me reportant sur mon cahier.

- Toi arrêtes de mordre tous les gens qui s'approche de toi. Chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Oh oui, chuchote encore !

- Toi je ne t'ai pas mordue !

- On t'a obligé à rester avec moi, ça ne compte pas.

- C'est faux ! Me défendis-je.

- Bella, ce garçon est raide dingue de toi.

- C'est ridicule.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Regarde moi ! Lançai-je amère. C'est moi Bella La Lunette !

Alors Edward fit le geste le plus doux que l'on avait jamais eu envers moi. Il leva les mains vers mon visage. Je n'osai même plus respirer. Délicatement, il me retirait mes lunettes et les regardait avec curiosité.

- Voilà, lança-t-il, maintenant tu es juste Bella.

Dans sa bouche, ça sonnait comme quelque chose de joli.

- Si ces lunettes te gênent autant, enlève-les.

- J'y vois rien sans. Dis-je en les remettant rapidement au bout de mon nez.

Edward rit doucement à côté de moi.

- C'est pas grave. Moi je te trouve très mignonne, avec ou sans lunettes.

**MIRACLE ! EXPLOSION DE JOIE ! FEUX D'ARTIFICE **! - _C'est ce que j'ai ressenti._

- Ah.

C'est ce qui j'ai dis …_*** **__soupir *_

- Donne-lui ton numéro.

- Quoi, comme ça, sans prévenir?

- Tu veux pas lui envoyer un recommandé non plus !

- Non, je pourrais jamais, avouai-je. En plus, il ne m'intéresse même pas !

- C'est ça le problème? Qui t'intéresse alors, ya bien quelqu'un?

_Toi, accessoirement …_

- Non. Répondis-je rapidement.

Et il me faisait son sourire ravageur.

- Bon, on peux s'y remettre là. Lançai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, soupira Edward, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi?

- Qu'est-ce que TU vas faire de moi? Répétai-je en cachant mal mon sourire. C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Maintenant apprend !

- Oui Madame, dit-il en riant, à vos ordres.

- Je ne plaisante pas Edward.

- Détend-toi un peu, on peut apprendre et rigoler un peu …

- Je suis pas sûre… Répondis-je, méfiance.

- T'inquiète Bell's, il me tapait doucement dans le dos et je frissonnai de plaisir, je t'apprendrais !

Alors je riais à mon tour. La vie était douce dans ces moments là.

Et puis un jour, ce fut la fin de l'année et notre dernière heure ensemble. Ce jour, là, j'entrais dans la salle avec ma capuche sur la tête, la boule au ventre. Je m'installais en silence alors qu'Edward était déjà là.

J'avais l'impression de vivre un flash back, j'étais redevenue moi : Bella la Lunette, celle qui avait peur de le regarder dans les yeux, peur de lui adresser la parole, tout simplement peur de ce qu'il provoquait chez moi. Bella la Lunette. Mais l'étais-je vraiment? Qui étais-je à présent? Elle ou simplement Bella? Je ne le savais même plus. Je ne n'étais plus sûre de rien.

J'étais perdue et je n'avais personne à qui en parler, même pas Jake. Il m'aurait ri au nez, lui qui me voyait toujours comme le garçon manqué qui faisait de la moto avec lui le weekend. Il ne m'avait pas vu grandir. Il ne voyait pas la femme en moi. Après tout, qui la voyait?

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Me demanda Edward, me sortant de mes obscures pensées.

- Non, tout va bien pourquoi? Répondis-je sans conviction.

- Quand ça va pas, tu remets ta capuche.

- Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu faire ça?

- A l'instant. Me répondit-il sérieusement.

Cette fois j'étais troublée. J'étais triste. Je ne voulais plus que l'année s'arrête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je savais que ces heures passées ensemble étaient une excuse valable pour se parler et rester en contact. Une fois qu'ils quitteraient cette salle de classe, d'ici 50 minutes, il ne se souviendrait plus de moi.

Je serrai les pages de mon cahier en regardant fixement devant moi pour éviter de hurler et faire disparaître la douleur qui m'obstruait la gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureuse d'une relation imaginaire? Je me croyais pourtant au dessus de tous ces rêves de jeunes filles trop fleur bleue. Pourquoi lui et pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'arrête?

- Tu veux qu'on commence par quoi? Souffla-t-il timidement.

- Ce que tu veux. Répondis-je, regardant toujours aussi fixement le mur devant moi.

- Bon … je vois. Je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand chose de travailler aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'est notre dernière heure.

_« Continu à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, vas-y! »_

- Si tu préfères t'en aller vas-y te gène pas. Lançai-je sèchement.

- J'ai jamais dis ça. Me répondait-il en essayant toujours de capter mon regard.

Cette fois, j'osai le regarder. Il me souriait gentiment, comme à son habitude. Au contraire de moi, Edward semblait toujours très calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Demandai-je, à la fois méfiante et curieuse.

- Viens avec moi.

Il se levait et me prenait rapidement par la main pour m'entrainer avec lui. Sa peau était très fraîche, en tout cas plus que la mienne.

- Attend !

- Attendre quoi?

- On n'est pas censé bouger d'ici !

- Qui le verra ? Le lycée est désert de tout façon !

Je me laissai guider jusqu'au centre de la salle. Là il me lâchait et je ressentais déjà le vide de sa présence au creux de ma paume. Edward ouvrait la fenêtre et me tendait la main pour que j'approche. La tentation était trop forte et c'était sans hésitation que je reposai la main dans la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Tu vas voir.

C'est horrifiée que je voyais Edward passer une jambe de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Tu es fou ! On est au quatrième étage tu vas te tuer !

- Mais non ! Sois pas aussi prudente, tu vas vieillir avant l'âge !

Il passait l'autre jambe et je récupérai ma main pour reculer.

- Bella, viens avec moi. Gronda-t-il en me voyant faire marche arrière. C'est génial d'avoir les jambes dans le vide. On se sent libre comme l'air.

Je faisais non de la tête.

- C'est hors de question. Je m'approcherai pas de cette fenêtre.

- Fais pas l'enfant !

- C'est moi qui fais l'enfant? Répétai-je, outrée.

- Bon … Très bien …

Nous ne disions plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Et c'est tout? Demandai-je, méfiante.

Edward se contentait de hausser les épaules.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais aussi facilement Edward …

- C'est juste que, commençait-il, seul ici …

Je poussai un hurlement de terreur quand je le vis glisser volontairement vers le bord.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

- Je pourrais tomber. Finit-il avec un sourire narquois collé sur le visage.

- Edward je ne plaisante pas! Reviens tout de suite à l'intérieur !

- Alors viens me rejoindre.

Lui s'amusait comme un fou.

- Non !

- 5 minutes, s'il-te-plait Bella. Pour moi.

- J'ai dis non !

Alors il recommençait à glisser vers l'avant. Après un autre cri, je m'approchai lentement de la fenêtre à contre cœur et déjà Edward se rasseyait correctement sur le bord, avec toujours ce petit sourire. Il me tendait la main, que je prenais timidement en fixant le vide.

- Passe ta jambe de l'autre côté. Me disait-il gentiment.

- Je vais pas pouvoir.

- Je suis là. Ais confiance.

- Mais, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai le vertige.

- Je te tiendrai fermement contre moi dans ce cas.

Je prenais alors un instant pour imaginer la scène. Je ne sais pas s'il avait pensé ça au sens propre du terme, mais une vague de frissons parcourue ma colonne vertébrale. Je le regardai dans les yeux et n'y voyais que douceur. Mon cœur s'affolait sans raison apparente dans ma poitrine.

- Bella, je ne te lâcherai pas.

- Je sais.

- Maintenant, passe ta jambe de l'autre côté.

Je m'exécutai.

- Puis l'autre. Voilà comme ça. Doucement …

Une fois que j'avais la deuxième jambe ballotée dans le vide, je réalisai la hauteur à laquelle je me trouvai et m'accrochai automatiquement autour de son cou. Edward riait doucement en passant son bras autour de ma taille, plus pour me rassurer que pour me tenir en réalité. Son visage était très proche du mien, c'était la première fois que je sentais son souffle frais balayer mon visage. C'était une sensation prodigieuse, j'en oubliai presque le vide en dessous.

- Alors tu vois, ça valait le coup de voir ça. Sourit-il.

- Tu as raison. Soufflai-je subjuguée.

A ceci près que nous ne parlions pas du même « ça ».

- Je suis content que tu m'ais fait confiance.

Que répondre à cela? Je me contentai de prendre une grande inspiration et desserrai mon étreinte autour de lui en évitant de regarder en bas. Au final, le seul contact que nous gardions entre nous était celui de nos deux mains entrelacées. Mais rien que pour ça, seulement pour ça … J'étais aux anges.

- Tu vas à la soirée de Rosalie ce soir? Lançait-il soudainement. Pour fêter la fin de l'année.

- Je ne pense pas que les premières années y soient conviés. Répondis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Oh c'est vrai j'oubliai. Tu es tellement intelligente que j'en oublie parfois que tu n'es qu'en première année.

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon c'est pas trop mon truc les fêtes …

- C'est dommage. Tu pourrais venir avec moi …

Je le regardais comme-si j'étais purement et simplement entrain d'halluciner.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller à cette soirée bourrée de gens beaux, riche et populaire avec moi?

- Parce que tu es mon amie Bella et que je n'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir à la fin de cette heure de cours.

Il avait semblé sincère. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Se pourrait-il que parfois, les fantasmes prennent vie ?

- Rosalie Hale me terrifie. Avouai-je.

Son rire vint caresser mon visage encore une fois. J'inspirai profondément.

- Avec le monde qu'il y aura, je te promets que tu ne la croiseras même pas. Mais tu te trompe sur elle, elle est adorable quand tu la connais un peu.

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas …

- Je te protègerai. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ce soir?

Comme si je pouvais encore refuser?

- D'accord.

- Génial ! Je passerai te chercher à 19h.

- Génial ! Répétai-je en souriant, non sans une certaine appréhension – que je ne montrai pas cependant.

- Allez viens, je t'aide à rentrer à l'intérieur.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû dire oui ..._

_**POV Edward**_

_2010 …_

J'étais abasourdi. Comment avais-je pu oublier ces quelques mois où Bella et moi étions devenus amis ? Il y a encore quelques minutes, j'aurais juré sur mon sang ne jamais avoir parlé à Bella Swan à l'époque du lycée et maintenant j'apprenais tout ça.

Ces choses que j'avais vécu et dont je n'avais plus aucun souvenir.

Le pire dans tout ça, la chose qui était sur le point de me rendre dingue et qui m'empêchait de parler c'était qu'à cette époque, Bella Swan était amoureuse de moi... J'aurai voulu mourir.

Elle avait eu des sentiments pour moi au lycée et je n'avais rien vu, je ne m'en souvenais même plus, je l'avais complètement ignorée. Finalement, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que je vivais en ce moment, parce qu'elle l'avait vécu aussi.

J'étais fou de rage. Si j'avais pu retourner en arrière pour baffer cet adolescent aveugle que j'étais à l'époque je l'aurais fait... Je lui aurais crié de saisir sa chance, je lui aurais hurlé de se rendre compte de ce qu'il laissait filer et que jamais il ne rattraperait. Je lui aurais dit qu'il ne connaissait pas sa chance. Mais c'était impossible et aujourd'hui j'étais là, devant un échec de plus, devant elle. Perdu et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Bella tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Je réalisai alors combien ça lui coûtait de m'avouer tout ça. Je savais à quel point la période du lycée l'avais marqué et de savoir maintenant que j'en étais en partie responsable me rendait dingue. Je m'étais mis des bâtons dans les roues tout seul. Mon triste sort était scellé depuis déjà cinq ans ! C'était une fatalité à laquelle je n'étais pas préparé, à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

L'ironie de cette histoire était des plus affreuse. J'étais face à ma royale et maintenant, légendaire stupidité.

Malgré tout, un détail m'échappait encore. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne m'en avait pas parlé avant et ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cette état. Pourquoi était-elle si en colère contre moi? Que me cachait-elle encore? En quoi le fait d'avoir été son ami pendant deux mois était-il répréhensible? Mis à part le fait que je ne savais rien de ses sentiments à mon égard.

- Je … Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça …

- Je sais. Je l'ai remarqué la première fois, au restaurant. C'était tellement flagrant …

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

- A quoi bon? Je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions et puis, c'était il y a 5 ans.

- Et ensuite, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu ne me fasses toujours pas confiance? M'emportai-je. Je croyais que ce que nous avions était plus important que ça. Lançai-je déçu.

- Je t'en prie Edward, me coupa-t-elle, ne viens pas me faire la morale à moi sur ce qui est important ou pas. Tu ne sais pas tout ! Tu as choisi de tout oublier, moi je ne peux pas, alors ne me fais surtout aucun reproche. Pas maintenant. Pas après …

- Après quoi? Dis-le moi ! L'incitai-je, frustré de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Elle restait muette. J'étais pris entre la colère et la peine. Je m'en voulais déjà de l'avoir blessé alors que je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'avoir fait. C'était la pire des sensations au monde.

Je réalisais alors la sombre vérité et j'eus du mal à rester debout. Cette histoire avait eu beaucoup plus de répercutions que le simple fait du rejet de Bella à mon égard. Les répercutions avaient bel et bien été là depuis le départ. Depuis le début ...

- C'est pour ça que tu es partie si vite le jour de l'accident pas vrai? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces gars. Réalisai-je, l'air sombre.

Bella baissait les yeux.

- Tu m'avais reconnu et tu t'es enfuie. Avoue-le. Tu ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec moi dès le départ …

J'étais écœuré.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça a été pour moi il y a 5 ans... Ce que j'ai enduré. Souffla-t-elle sans me voir.

Il fallait que je m'assoie, mes jambes tremblaient mais j'étais incapable de bouger un seul muscle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que l'on se revoit. J'avais forcé les choses. Tout ça, tout ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers mois n'était que pure illusion. Rien de tout ça n'était réel. J'avais forcé le destin.

- Explique-moi alors, j'ai le droit de savoir Bella … Dis-moi, je t'en supplie. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour ne pas avoir le droit à une seconde chance. Pour que tu préfères me laisser inconscient dans une ruelle … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as tout oublié. Voilà ce que tu as fait … Toi, tu as eu le choix de tout oublier.

_**POV Bella**_

_Juin 2005 – Maison des Hale._

Edward et moi arrivions chez Rosalie vers 20h30, il y avait déjà énormément de monde. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce genre de rassemblement, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois que j'y participais. Le fait d'être aux côtés d'Edward était très rassurant. J'étais fière d'être là avec lui. J'avais même fait un effort vestimentaire qui aux yeux de tous passeraient sûrement inaperçu. Je portais un chemisier de couleur orange et une petite jupe en jean, finit le noir.

Ce soir j'étais juste Bella. Edward lui l'avait remarqué, c'était l'essentiel. Il m'avait dit que j'étais très jolie dans la voiture, depuis mon cœur papillonnait dans ma poitrine.

Rien ne viendrait gâcher cette soirée...

Au départ les personnes qui venaient saluer Edward ne me remarquaient même pas et moi j'avais tendance à m'écarter. Seulement lui ne me laissait pas m'éloigner, il me rattrapait régulièrement par la main pour que je revienne près de lui et ça malgré mes résistances. Ensuite il me présentait à ses amis et je fus surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas si diaboliques que ça. Beaucoup mirent un moment à faire le rapprochement entre celle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux et celle du lycée. Plus de lunettes, plus de capuche derrière laquelle se cacher, les réactions furent plutôt positives. Je me détendais légèrement.

On nous proposait plusieurs verres. Je les refusais, je ne buvais jamais d'alcool. Edward les acceptait lui.

Quand nous arrivions vers sa famille, je me raidissais à la vue de Rosalie mais encore une fois, une main fermement refermée autour de la mienne m'empêchait de m'échapper. Je surprenais même un petit sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres quand il devinait mon malaise. Sadique !

Alice me reconnue immédiatement et vint me prendre dans ses bras en me félicitant pour ma tenue. Une première ! Nous restions un moment à discuter toutes les deux et Edward arrêtait enfin de me surveiller. Il savait qu'avec sa sœur j'étais entre de bonnes mains. Je gardai quand même un œil sur lui pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, pas très loin.

La bonne humeur d'Alice était contagieuse, au bout de quelques minutes j'étais à l'aise. Il était facile de parler avec elle, c'était comme si nous avions toujours été amies, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. Jasper se joignit à nous et j'eus l'occasion de faire sa connaissance également. Il était certes discret, mais il avait l'air gentil.

Quand Emmett et Rosalie vinrent vers nous, je me figeai. Elle me regardait comme une intruse, cherchant à tout prix la faille de ma soi-disant décontraction. C'est au moment où je commençai à suffoquer sous le poids de son regard inquisiteur que je sentis deux bras m'enlacer doucement. D'abord j'arrêtai de respirer. Edward venait de s'assoir derrière moi sur la chaise longue, ses deux jambes autour des miennes. Ses mains étaient simplement posées sur mes hanches mais les sensations qui déchainaient alors mon corps étaient indescriptibles. Une pure décharge d'adrénaline. De la joie, de la chaleur. Une vague de chaleur.

Pendant qu'Emmett faisait rire notre petit cercle avec ses blagues de gros bourru, je croisai timidement le regard d'Edward. Nos nez se frôlaient presque. J'étais comme subjuguée par son visage, si parfait et son regard si intense. Jamais personne avant lui ne m'avait regarder comme il le faisait.

- Tu vois, tout se passe bien.

Son haleine était légèrement alcoolisée.

- Ne bois pas trop, tu dois me raccompagner en vie je te signale.

- Juste quelques bières. Je ne suis pas fou au point de conduire ivre pour ramener la fille du Chef Swan.

Je riais.

- Elle ne veux pas de moi ici. Dis-je en désignant discrètement Rosalie.

- Ignore Rosalie, elle ne fait pas confiance aux nouveaux visages. Je te protège, comme promis. Sourit-il.

- Merci. Soufflai-je en sentant la pression de sa main se resserrer légèrement autour de moi.

- Je suis content que tu ais accepté de venir.

- Je suis heureuse d'être ici, avec toi.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment ces réponses aussi sincères réussissaient à passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me découvrais un tout nouveau courage ce soir. C'était agréable de ne plus avoir peur d'être moi-même.

Edward et moi échangions un long regard. J'étais entrain de fondre devant tant d'intensité. Plus rien n'existait autour.

D'un seul coup je me retrouvais trempé jusqu'au os. Nous sautions sur nos pieds en nous demandant d'où provenait toute cette eau, trop fraîche pour une pluie d'été. Je me retournai pour voir Emmett s'esclaffer avec un tuyau d'arrosage dans les mains. Un autre tour d'horizon m'informait que tout le monde était mouillé. Les arrosages automatiques du jardin avaient été déclenchés et il n'était pas dur de deviner de qui provenait l'idée. Edward était déjà entrain de chahuter avec son grand-frère. La musique se déchaînait et Emmett criait :

- BATAILLE D'EAU !

Les deux frères trinquèrent ensemble avant de finir une autre bière.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'analyser la situation, j'étais emportée dans la foule au centre du jardin. Tout le monde jouait et riait, s'arrosant les uns les autres. Je fus bien forcée d'admettre que cette idée avait du bon et prenais part aux festivités. Ce débordement de joie était libérateur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, les bras tendus, le sourire aux lèvres et commençai à tournoyer sur moi-même, appréciant la douceur de l'eau sur mon visage. A cet instant Edward revenait vers moi et me soulevait du sol pour me faire tourner d'avantage. Prise d'un fou rire, je perdais tout mes repères, toutes mes inhibitions. J'étais bien.

Alors j'allais prendre le tuyau à Emmett pour tremper Edward. Sous l'effet de l'eau, nos vêtements nous collaient à la peau. J'admirai les formes de son torse parfait sans même en rougir. Qui était cette femme sûre d'elle qu'il faisait naître en moi ? En tout cas, j'aimais être cette fille.

Edward se défendit contre mon attaque en saisissant le tuyau pour le retourner contre moi. Mais je ne lâchai pas prise, si bien que nous nous retrouvions l'un contre l'autre, serrant ce tuyau qui n'était bientôt plus notre centre d'intérêt principal.

Un courant électrique sembla nous traverser tous les deux en même temps et il se passa ce que jamais je n'aurais cru possible. Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward Cullen sur les miennes. J'arrêtai de respirer. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Il balança le tuyau par terre et m'entoura dans ses bras, approfondissant ce baiser. C'était la première fois que l'on m'embrassait et je savais que je n'avais aucun point de comparaison, mais je savais également que ce baiser était au-dessus de la moyenne. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? C'était lui.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je me laissai guider par Edward. C'était si bon, si tendre – ma main finissait par s'accrocher à la base de ses cheveux et je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour en recevoir d'avantage si c'était possible – la tête me tournait. J'étais tout simplement euphorique. Quand sa langue demandait l'accès à ma bouche, je lui accordais sans hésiter et quelle sensation ! Cette chaleur et cette douceur sur la mienne. Jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir un jour une telle passion. Les goûtes d'eau semblaient fondent sur nous, je ne les sentais plus.

Je ne sentais que lui, sa bouche brûlante et ses caresses divines ...

_**POV Edward**_

_2010 …_

- Je t'ai embrassé … Soufflai-je, désemparé.

- Je me sens pas bien …

Bella grimaçait comme si ce souvenir lui donnait la nausée.

- On s'est embrassé. Répétai-je.

- C'était une erreur ! C'était juste un béguin passager !

Je me passais les mains sur le visage en rejetant tout l'air de mes poumons. C'était de pire en pire. J'avais eu la chance de toucher ses lèvres, de cette façon (la façon que j'avais toujours espéré) et n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Quel abruti pouvait oublier une chose pareille? La réponse était : moi. Le sol semblait se dérober sous mes pieds à cet instant.

- J'étais naïve, je n'avais que 16 ans … C'était la première fois pour moi et je t'aimais et … Je … Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Elle parlait tellement vite. _« Je t'aimais »_, ces mots si doux résonnaient comme une sentence dans ma tête. Elle était affolée. Ce spectacle me brisait le cœur.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien et après on est rentré dans cette chambre et … Je n'avais que 16 ans, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tout ne se passerait pas comme dans les contes de fée !

_« - Oh mon Dieu non … Pas ça … Je n'ai pas pu oublier ça ... »_

Je me levais d'un bon et me retenais à la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. J'avais des hauts le cœur et des sueurs froides. Je sombrais à mesure que la réalité m'était révélée.

- Attend une seconde … Soufflai-je, tremblant.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. J'eus le temps d'analyser le visage décomposé de douleur de Bella alors que la triste réalité s'imposait à moi. Des flash, des bribes de souvenir ...

J'aurais aimé ne jamais connaître la vérité.

Alors que Bella continuait à parler, honteuse et tellement triste, j'eus l'impression que ma vie s'arrêtait.

_**POV Bella**_

_Juin 2005 – Maison des Hale._

_**[31/ Remember Me Score Marcelo Zarvos - I Know You Can Hear Me]**_

Je rentrai la première dans la chambre sombre. Je grelotai n'étant pas certaine de savoir si c'était à cause du froid ou de la présence d'Edward juste derrière moi. Je m'avançai dans la pièce et il allumait la lumière dans mon dos, refermant la porte au passage. Les bruits de la soirée en bas nous parvenaient encore un peu à l'étage.

- Attend, je vais te chercher une serviette. Tu es gelée.

Je le regardais se mouvoir dans la pièce et prendre une serviette dans la salle de bain contiguë à la chambre.

- C'est la chambre de Rosalie?

- Non, juste une chambre d'ami, me sourit-il en mettant la serviette sur mes épaules, je dors ici parfois.

- Je préfère. C'est un peu comme si c'était ta chambre alors. C'est bien.

En réalisant ce que je venais de dire, je sentie le rouge me monter aux joues et détournai les yeux.

- J'aime quand tu rougies comme ça. Me disait Edward en me remontant doucement le visage d'un doigt sous le menton. C'est adorable.

- C'est pas prêt de s'arranger si tu continues à me dire des choses comme ça.

Son sourire s'effaça doucement et son regard reprit cette intense couleur alors que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la deuxième fois de ma vie, je recevais un baiser.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres, les yeux encore clos.

- Parce que j'en ai envie. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

Il recula légèrement pour m'observer.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu te perçois, mais je te trouve très attirante.

- C'est ridicule.

- Tu es ridicule oui.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire … Regarde-toi, je ne fais pas le poids.

- Bella...

Il soupirait doucement puis un sourire timide se dessinait sur son visage. Edward ne me regardait pas en prenant la parole, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Moi je l'observai attentivement, prête à boire ses paroles.

- Tu as les yeux les plus intenses qu'il m'ai été donné de croiser. Tu as un charme fou et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte.

Je retrouvais enfin la chaleur de son regard posé sur moi.

- Tes lèvres sont si douces, son pouce caressa doucement ma bouche et je frissonnai encore, tes cheveux sont soyeux …

Il passa la main dans mes cheveux comme fasciné par son geste alors que je fermai les yeux pour en apprécier la douceur.

- Tu es tellement différente des autres … C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi.

N'y tenant plus, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres. Nous échangions un autre baiser passionné dans lequel je me perdais totalement. J'avais tant rêvé de ce moment. Je ne voulais plus que ça s'arrête.

- On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres. Souffla Edward sur mes lèvres.

Il semblait avoir du mal à parler.

- Je veux rester ici avec toi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu m'attires trop et que je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je t'ai amené ici ce soir pour ça.

- Je ne penserai jamais ça de toi. J'ai confiance en toi Edward.

Nous nous regardions intensément, luttant tous les deux contre la raison qui nous hurlait de quitter cette pièce. Ma main glissa dans la sienne et, presque instinctivement, je reculai vers le lit en l'entrainant avec moi.

Je m'asseyais la première, le suppliant du regard de ne pas partir maintenant. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Edward vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre alors je commençais par défaire doucement les boutons de mon chemisier, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Edward me regardait faire, sans jamais intervenir. Le doute se lisait dans son regard. Moi j'avais peur et j'étais surexcitée en même temps. Jamais je n'avais fait preuve d'une telle audace. Une fois mon chemisier ouvert, je ne bougeais plus, attendant sa réaction.

Ses mains glissèrent doucement sur mes épaules pour faire tomber le vêtement en arrière, avant de descendre sur mes bras. Le contact de ses mains sur moi m'électrisa.

- Tu es sûre?

Je fis oui de la tête.

Alors lentement, Edward me fit basculer en arrière sur le lit, s'allongeant délicatement sur moi. Un instant sa main vint caresser mon visage et finit dans mes cheveux.

- Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

J'acquiesçais à nouveau.

- Tu as peur?

- Non. Soufflai-je.

- Moi j'ai peur.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais être à la hauteur. Avouais-je.

Edward me sourit et son nez vint caresser le mien.

- Si on prend soin l'un de l'autre tout ira bien. Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Puis tout s'enchaina rapidement. Nos vêtements s'envolèrent, nos baisers devinrent plus saccadés, la température augmenta autour de nous. Un long moment, alors que nous étions nus, l'un sur l'autre, Edward me regarda comme pour vérifier que je voulais toujours aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'avais jamais senti d'homme sur moi avant ce soir, c'était très intimidant mais tellement sensuel. Il était doux et patient, il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Non, je n'avais pas peur. Pas avec lui.

Doucement je le sentis entrer en moi. Sa main maintenue ma cuisse contre sa hanche, mon corps se souleva alors que je lâchais un petit gémissement de douleur. Il ne bougea pas d'avantage en me couvrant de baiser. Quand mon corps fût habitué à cette nouvelle sensation, Edward s'avança encore un peu plus loin en moi. Cette fois la douleur fut plus supportable. A chaque nouvelle avancée, il me laissait le temps de m'habituer à lui. Nous échangions beaucoup de caresses, ses lèvres ne quittaient pas les miennes.

Je me rendais compte que nous étions trempés de sueur tous les deux. Ces images étaient les plus érotiques qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. La sueur perlant sur son épaule musclé, sa bouche s'approchant de ma poitrine, sa langue dans mon cou. C'était donc ça le plaisir. Avec toujours la même lenteur, Edward commença à se mouvoir plus facilement en moi. Une fois complètement à l'aise, je remontai les cuisses autour de lui, découvrant de toutes nouvelles sensations.

Le désir, cette chose brulante à l'intérieur de moi qui s'enflammait toujours un peu plus à chacun des passages d'Edward dont les gémissements couvraient les miens. Ce feu que je sentis remonter le long de mon ventre. Sans jamais l'avoir expérimenté avant, je savais que le désir allait bientôt laisser place au plaisir intense de ce qu'ils appelaient « l'orgasme ».

Tout mon corps se mit à trembler. Je fermai les yeux, enfonçant mes ongles des les épaules d'Edward qui me serrait d'avantage contre lui.

C'était le plaisir, du pur plaisir … et c'était avec lui.

_**POV Edward**_

_2010 …_

- Ta première fois … Chuchotai-je.

Ma voix ne sortait plus. Je m'éteignais. Bella détourna les yeux.

- On s'est endormis. Continuait-elle. Le lendemain tu n'étais plus là.

_**POV Bella**_

_Juin 2005 – Maison des Hale._

_**[32/ Remember Me Score Marcelo Zarvos - Morning Montage]**_

Quand j'ouvrai les yeux ce matin là, le jour se levait à peine. J'avais encore l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette nuit, comme si j'étais dans du coton. Mes cheveux avaient séchés sur l'oreiller et ne représentait plus maintenant, qu'une masse indisciplinée et emmêlée. Je me frottai les yeux en moment avant de réaliser que j'étais bien réveillée.

Les images de la nuit précédente, leurs douceur … Tout était encore bien présent dans mon esprit et tout ce que je voulais c'était les garder avec moi le plus longtemps possible. J'étais bien.

Mais quand je tendais le bras sur la gauche du lit, je n'effleurai que l'absence et le vide. Comme si cette révélation ne pouvait être vraie, je tournai lentement le visage vers cet oreiller froid à côté de moi. Cette vision confirmait malheureusement mes craintes. J'étais bel et bien seule dans ce lit qui ne me semblait plus aussi féérique d'un seul coup. Je perdais automatiquement ce sourire avec lequel je m'étais éveillée il y a quelques minutes.

Mon bien être venait de m'être arraché, laissant un trou noir dans mon cœur en échange. Maintenant je me sentais sale et inutile, comme un vulgaire objet usagé. Ma gorge se serra, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je ne comprenais pas comment tout ça pouvait m'arriver à moi? L'avais-je cherché, ou pire encore, mérité ?

Je me redressai, mon sang tambourinant dans mes tempes à mesure que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je tenais le drap sur ma poitrine, le seul bouclier que j'avais contre le monde extérieur. Celui qui me semblait si noir d'un seul coup.

Péniblement je ramassai mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et m'habillai avec un certain dégoût. Ses vêtements ne représentaient qu'un symbole de plus de ma déchéance. Un symbole de plus du peu de respect que j'avais pour moi en cet instant.

Je descendais les escaliers avec mes chaussures à la main pour sortir de cette maison maudite. Tout le monde dormait encore, certains sur le sol. Il y avait des verres partout et le carrelage collait à cause de tout l'alcool répandu à sa surface. C'était un vrai carnage. J'étais témoin de la dépravation des jeunes de mon âge, celle que j'avais toujours évité et dont maintenant je faisais partie. Je m'étais toujours protégée d'un tel cliché pourtant la nuit dernière, j'étais devenue ce cliché. Tout ça pour ne plus être différente une fois dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, je me sentais encore plus éloignée d'eux qu'avant finalement.

Je sortais dans la cour devant la maison, encore boueuse de nos exploits de la veille avec l'arrosage automatique. Je ne pensais même pas à remettre mes chaussures même si les graviers me faisaient mal, s'enfonçant dans ma peau à chacun de mes pas. J'avais froid, c'est tout ce que je savais. Très froid.

Quand je voulais pousser le portail, celui-ci me résistait et au lieu de trouver une solution pragmatique pour l'ouvrir, je me mettais à frapper dessus. D'abord doucement, puis plus violemment. La tranquillité de l'extérieur fut bientôt troublée par des bruits de tôle insupportables. Je n'avais même plus conscience qu'ils venaient de moi. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité mais je ne les sentais plus.

- Hey ! Hey ! Stop ! Criait une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je sursautai et stoppai tout mouvement.

- Si tu veux partir, tu n'as qu'à demander mais arrête de démolir ma maison ! S'énerva Rosalie en arrivant avec les clés. T'es malade ou quoi?

Je n'eus aucune réaction, me contentant de fixer mes pieds.

- Hey ! Miss Muette, tu m'écoutes?

Quand Rosalie posait sa main sur mon épaule, je reculai violemment.

- Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète face à cette réaction un peu excessive de ma part.

- Où …

Ce premier mot de la journée me brûla la gorge. Je faisais un effort pour parler plus fort et enfin regarder Rosalie dans les yeux.

- Où est Edward?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle se méfiait de moi.

- Partit il y a déjà quelques heures... Il prenait un avion ce matin.

- Un avion? Soufflai-je.

- Lui, Alice et Jasper partent tout l'été en Californie pour les vacances.

Je ne répondais pas. Je n'avais plus rien à dire. Rosalie n'ajoutait rien non plus et m'ouvrait simplement le portail pour qu'enfin, je puisse disparaître.

_**POV Edward**_

_2010 …_

- Par la suite j'ai compris que tu avais bu plus que quelques bières au cours de cette soirée. Tu t'es sûrement réveillé à mes côtés, sans trop savoir comment tu étais arrivé là et tu t'es enfui.

- C'est inexcusable … Soufflai-je la voix tremblante.

- On ne s'est pas revu de tout l'été. Après ça au lycée, tout le monde a parlé de toi et de Tanya « la nouvelle » qui venait d'Australie.

- Tanya …

Je ne me souvenais même plus d'elle.

- Rencontrée pendant l'été. J'ai tenu une semaine après la rentrée avant de retourner à Phoenix.

Je levai les yeux vers Bella. Elle me racontait tout ça avec un tel détachement, une telle froideur, que la regarder était comme se prendre une balle dans la tête.

- Bella je …

Je me levai pour aller vers elle mais elle me stoppa d'un geste de la main et recula, m'immobilisant sur place.

- Je suis tellement désolé, soufflai-je, à bout de souffle. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais...

- Le mal est fait. Je vis avec ce secret depuis 5 ans. Il fait partie de moi. Donc tu comprends bien que de te voir avec elle l'autre soir. La belle petite blondinette... Ça m'a rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs. Ça m'a rappelé le jour où, grâce à toi je me suis sentie humiliée et sale. Joyeux réveil n'est-ce pas ? ... Voilà pourquoi je ne te fais pas confiance Edward. Plus jamais. Dire que j'ai bien failli tomber dans le panneau encore une fois. Ricana-t-elle cachant mal les tremblements de sa voix.

Cette remarque me retourna l'estomac et je resserrai d'avantage l'emprise de ma main sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses.

- Tu peux remonter le temps? Me demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Je baissai les yeux, désemparé.

- Tu aurais nié le fait que nous ayons couché ensemble à l'époque. C'était génial ! Lança-t-elle sarcastique.

- Tu es plutôt dure pour quelqu'un qui ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Me défendis-je maladroitement.

- Il n'y avait plus rien à dire ! Tu m'as pris ma virginité, tu es parti. Fin de l'histoire. Conclut-elle d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

Elle paraissait si lointaine à présent. Immergée dans ces souvenirs et leur souffrance. Bella ramassait doucement son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule. Ces flashs et ses impressions étranges que j'avais depuis le départ s'intensifièrent. Bien sûr je n'avais toujours aucun souvenir des évènements que Bella décrivait, mais celui que j'étais à l'époque me revint en mémoire.

- A cette époque, commençais-je sans oser la regarder, j'étais différent. Je me foutais de tout et j'avais peur de rater ma vie. Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement mais ça prouve que les gens peuvent changer. La preuve, aujourd'hui je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi et que jamais je ne recommencerai. Avant, je ne savais pas qui j'étais.

Je prenais quelques secondes pour mettre les mots justes sur ce que je ressentais.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi intelligente, talentueuse et magnifique que toi.

Quand je relevai la tête, j'avais juste le temps de voir la porte de mon appartement se claquer violemment. Je tombai en arrière sur le canapé, mes jambes n'ayant plus la force de me soutenir à présent.

Cette fois, elle était partie pour de bon et j'étais le pire des cons.

* * *

Vous connaissez maintenant le grand secret de Seattle Breakdown. Ce chapitre est un chapitre charnière dans l'histoire, une sorte de virage à 360°. C'était le premier que j'ai écris, ce qui était à la base un n'OS assez abstrait c'est ensuite transformé en l'histoire que vous connaissez depuis maintenant 10 semaines.

Ce chapitre me tenait VRAIMENT VRAIMENT à cœur et j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu. Personnellement, 6 mois après l'écriture, il me donne toujours des frissons !

Toujours est-il que les choses vont maintenant aller progressivement mieux entre eux.

On est d'accord qu'ils ne peuvent pas tomber plus bas de toute façon !

Et comme tous les chapitres qui me tiennent à cœur, mais celui-ci particulièrement : **UNE VIDEO** http[:/]www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=UVwxQBKUd_Q !

Merci encore à toute, dont les éternelles mais aussi les nouvelles : Wam, karima, PrincetonGirl818, z'ooo, didi, FanTwilight et Anne. Un grand Merci aux Twins pour leur petite promo et également merci à toutes celles qui review sur le blog.

Ginie


	11. Search For Forgiveness

**CHAPITRE XI**

**SEARCH FOR FORGIVENESS**

_(A la recherche du pardon)_

**POV BELLA **

J'étais de retour à Forks pour le weekend mais en réalité, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un bon en arrière, un bon de cinq ans. Le fait d'avoir tout confessé à Edward n'avait en rien soulagé mes craintes et ma honte. C'était pire, j'étais redevenue celle qui avait fuit Forks. J'étais de nouveau « Bella la Lunette ». Ressasser tous ses souvenirs n'avait eu pour seul effet que celui de me replonger dedans. Je revivais mon calvaire : l'abandon, la trahison, toutes ces sensations depuis trop longtemps enfouies en moi qui maintenant se livraient une bataille sans merci pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Moi j'étais seulement épuisée. De nouveau assise dans mon vieux fauteuil en osier, devant ma fenêtre, regardant la neige tomber.

Mes cheveux retombaient lourdement devant mon visage et je portai ce vieux survêtement depuis deux jours, cachant mes mains dans les manches. Les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, j'avais bon espoir qu'ainsi mon cœur ne s'échapperait pas de ma cage thoracique cette fois. Mon portable était éteint, je ne supportai plus de l'entendre sonner et de lire toujours le même prénom sur l'écran : Edward. Rien de tout ça ne m'aidait à retrouver celle que j'étais avant de tout lui avouer. Peu importe ce qu'il avait à me dire, je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face sans lire dans ses yeux cette culpabilité qui me renvoyait à cette fameuse nuit. Qui me renvoyait à la honte de celle que j'avais été. Si horrible et mal habile qu'il avait préféré quitter cette chambre avant mon réveil.

Nous étions déjà dimanche et je n'avais pas bougé d'ici depuis vendredi soir où Charlie m'avait accueilli en larme. Alors j'avais dû tout lui raconter à lui aussi et il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant que raconter la façon dont vous avez perdu votre virginité à votre père, même si celui-ci était compréhensif. Charlie avait toujours pensé que Jacob avait été le premier. Mon père n'avait émis aucun jugement, il m'avait seulement gardé dans ses bras en regardant un match de foot jusqu'à ce que mes larmes s'effacent et que je m'endorme, la tête sur ses genoux, sa main caressant doucement mes cheveux. Maintenant que ce secret était sorti de moi et que tout le monde pouvait le voir, je me sentais comme mise à nue, sans défense. Quand on garde quelque chose pendant si longtemps, il est dur de le laisser s'échapper.

Jacob ne savait pas que j'étais à Forks et Charlie avait été assez compréhensif pour ne pas le lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas le gérer maintenant. Il aurait tout de suite vu en moi celle qu'il avait sauvé cinq ans plus tôt et il m'aurait demandé : « Pourquoi maintenant? Que s'est-il passé à Seattle? » et j'aurai dû lui avouer la vérité sur la véritable identité d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas raconter cette histoire une troisième fois. Cela me vidait de toute énergie à chaque fois. Alors au lieu de ça, au lieu d'affronter l'inévitable, je restai assise devant cette fenêtre en attendant que ça passe. J'aurai voulu dormir pendant des années et qu'à mon réveil, rien de tout ça ne se soit passé. Je voulais que ma vie ne se soit jamais produite et surtout, je voulais oublier l'ami et l'amant qu'Edward Cullen avait été.

Je voulais oublier ses caresses et son souffle à mon oreille. Je voulais oublier ces sensations qu'il avait alors provoqué chez moi et que malheureusement, il provoquait toujours. J'avais toujours été faible face à lui et je le serai toujours et ça, peu importe la distance que je mettrais entre nous. Pourquoi toutes mes émotions se livraient toujours la même bataille? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement apprécier d'en ressentir une seule à la fois?

**POV EDWARD**

Je tombai une fois de plus sur la messagerie de Bella et raccrochai en essayant de ne pas pulvériser mon téléphone contre le mur. J'avais essayé de lui téléphoner au moins une centaine de fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté mon appartement il y a quelques jours, mais elle n'avait jamais répondu. J'avais même été jusqu'à sa chambre sur le campus, sans succès. Je commençai à devenir dingue, il fallait que je lui parle, que je m'excuse à nouveau ou simplement qu'elle me crie dessus mais l'ignorance était pire que tout. L'ignorance c'était l'absence et cette fin que je ne voulais surtout pas. Pas comme ça.

En y réfléchissant, Bella et moi étions de vraies montagnes russes. La semaine dernière c'était moi qui ignorais ses appels, aujourd'hui c'était elle. Toute cette histoire m'épuisait certainement autant qu'elle mais maintenant que je connaissais la vérité, c'était à moi de tout faire pour rattraper les erreurs de cet adolescent débile que j'étais il y a cinq ans. Je voulais prouver à Bella que oui, les gens changent. J'avais changé et je ferrais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour être quelqu'un digne de sa confiance. Pour ça il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à avoir un semblant de contact avec elle.

Je faisais les cents pas dans l'appartement quand Rosalie me trouvait. Elle était chargée d'un gros carton poussiéreux qu'elle portait sur le côté et son visage en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de moi en me trouvant dans cet état. Elle se stoppait entre moi et l'entrée avec un air dégouté.

- Heu … Excuse-moi, lança-t-elle, tu connais cette belle invention qu'est la douche?

Je me regardai un instant. Dans mon vieux pantalon avec ce t-shirt délavé et difforme. Quand à cette masse mousseuse qui me servait de cheveux, je n'y pensai même pas …

- J'ai eu d'autres préoccupations comme tu peux le voir.

- D'autres préoccupations hum …

Elle posait son carton par terre et allait s'assoir sur le canapé en soupirant.

- Comme quoi?

- Comme Bella qui ne me répond pas au téléphone. Soufflai-je en reposant le combiné avant d'aller rejoindre Rosalie. J'ai même essayé d'aller chez elle mais il n'y a personne.

- C'est normal, elle est à Forks.

- Quoi? Elle est repartie ? M'affolai-je.

- Du calme! Elle y est seulement pour le weekend. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié c'était encore toi qui l'évitais.

- Ça c'était avant qu'elle m'explique quel abruti j'étais au lycée. Soupirai-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé.

- Oh, ça y est elle te l'a dit. Grimaçait Rosalie à côté de moi.

- Comment ça « elle te l'a dit »? Demandai-je méfiant. Comment tu … Tu étais au courant? M'emportai-je.

- Bah … ça dépend … Qu'est-ce que je suis censée savoir?

- Rose. Insistai-je en la fusillant du regard.

- Je savais juste que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble à ma soirée de fin d'année ! Se justifia-t-elle en levant les mains.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Hey ! C'était pas mon rôle d'accord et puis je pensai que tu étais au courant je te signale ! Moi quand je fricote avec quelqu'un en général, je m'en souviens. Essai pas de me rejeter la faute d'accord !

- Mais comment tu as su?

- Je l'avais vu quitter la maison le lendemain. Je vous avais vu monter à l'étage aussi ! Edward, comment t'as pu oublier une chose pareille?

- Tu crois vraiment que ça n'est pas la question que je me pose depuis des jours et des jours? Répliquai-je l'air sombre.

En voyant mon air abattu, Rosalie se calma un peu.

- Tu étais vraiment ivre alors?

- Il faut croire. Soupirai-je.

Elle s'enfonçait également dans le canapé et nous fixions le plafond.

- J'imagine ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Garder ça pour elle tout ce temps.

- Tu es d'une énorme aide merci. Crachai-je entre mes dents avant de me passer les mains sur le visage.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucuns souvenirs de cette soirée?

- Aucuns, j'essaie pourtant... mais plus j'essaie et moins cette histoire n'a de sens. Tu me connais Rose, je ne suis pas de ces types là.

- On a tous bien changé depuis le lycée.

- Va le faire comprendre à Bella. Répondis-je désespérément.

Rosalie me caressait doucement l'épaule en signe de compassion et quand je tournais la tête pour lui sourire, le carton à ses pieds m'interpellait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte?

- Oh ça … J'ai fais du vide dans le grenier et j'ai pensé que tu aimerai avoir certaines de ces photos.

- Des photos? C'est un carton remplie de photos?

- L'air du numérique … Souffla Rose. Tu veux voir?

Je regardai de nouveau le carton.

- Je me souviens que tu avais toujours ton appareil avec toi au lycée. Tu voulais être photographe.

- Je sais … Mais tout ce que je photographiais c'était les beuveries que j'organisais chez moi avec la moitié du lycée ! Souriait-elle. Vive l'art !

- Rose …

Je me redressai pour la dévisager.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiétait-elle.

- Tu crois que tu aurais pris des photos à cette soirée?

- C'est possible, comme tu l'as dit, j'avais toujours mon appareil avec moi.

Je me jetais sur la boîte comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- Hey doucement ! Riait-elle. C'est un carton, pas une machine à remonter le temps !

Assis sur le parquet, j'attrapai déjà un tas de photos.

- Si j'arrive à trouver une photo de cette soirée là peut-être que ça me reviendra. Je déteste ne pas savoir alors que je l'ai vécu.

- Mais il doit y avoir 500 photos là dedans. On est même pas sûr qu'il y en ai de cette soirée.

- Alors aide-moi Rose, ça ira plus vite.

- Mais on m'attend! J'ai une réunion téléphonique dans une heure.

- Un dimanche?

- Comment tu crois que j'arrive à nourrir Emmett et Bazooka? Rétorquait-elle, les mains sur les hanches. C'est pas avec les ballons de foot de ton frère en tout cas !

En voyant mon air désespéré, elle ne finissait pas sa phrase.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle, laisse-moi me décommander. Tu m'en dois une, et une belle, Cullen !

Quand Rose était en colère contre moi, elle m'appelait toujours par mon nom de famille.

- Merci. Répondis-je sincèrement.

Après avoir téléphoné à son bureau, Rosalie s'asseyait par terre en face de moi et commençait à examiner les centaines de photos que nous avions devant nous.

Au fil des heures le tas s'amoindrissait mais toujours aucun indice concernant ce fameux soir où, sans le savoir, j'avais saboté ma propre vie. Rosalie et moi nous replongions presque sans s'y attendre dans notre adolescence. C'est avec plaisir que je remarquai que rien n'avait changé : nous étions toujours aussi soudés qu'il y a cinq ans. C'était très rare de conserver une telle alchimie et surtout cette proximité après le passage à la vie adulte.

Même si je savais que j'avais été un idiot fini à cette époque, j'étais pris d'une certaine nostalgie en revoyant ces photos. Tout était plus simple alors.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclamait Rosalie en riant, regarde la tête d'Emmett sur celle-ci.

Elle me la tendait pour que je l'examine.

- On dirait qu'il se prend pour le roi du monde ! Finit-elle.

- C'est pas toujours le cas? Fis-je remarquer en lui rendant la photo.

- Non maintenant je lui botte le train. Lança-t-elle fièrement.

- En parlant de bottes, commençai-je en attrapant une photo, tu avais une vocation de drag-queen à l'époque? Me moquai-je en lui tendant ce cliché d'elle, perchée sur au moins 15 cm de talons en sky rouge.

- Fais moi voir ça !

Elle grimaçait en découvrant son image.

- Oh … C'était vraiment hideux.

Je souriais en examinant un nouveau tas de photos.

- J'en reviens pas qu'ils me laissaient entrer au lycée habillée comme ça ! C'est décidée, si un jour ton frère et moi avons des enfants, je ne veux pas de fille !

Rosalie attendait sûrement que j'agrémente la conversation, mais mon cœur venait de s'arrêter.

- Edward? Ça va? S'inquiétait-elle.

- Rose, soufflai-je, j'ai trouvé.

- La photo?

Je me levai, cette photo dans les mains, comme si ça allait m'aider d'avantage à me souvenir dans cette position.

- C'est Bella …

- Fait voir ! Lança-t-elle en se levant à son tour pour regarder la photo par dessus mon épaule. Où ça?

- Là, sur la chaise longue, derrière toi et Emmett. Regarde.

- Oui, je vous vois. Elle est en orange.

- Tu nous vois? Répétai-je.

- Regarde idiot ! Répliqua Rose en me donnant un coup derrière la tête. Assis derrière Bella, c'est toi.

- Le mec tout maigre là? Grimaçai-je.

- Mais enfin ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Bien sûr que c'est toi ! Tu l'enlaces.

Je regardai de plus près en essayant de me souvenir de ce crétin que je ne reconnaissais même plus aujourd'hui. J'avais été ce mec. J'étais ce mec... Difficile à croire, il était si proche de Bella sur cette photo et elle lui souriait. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse dans ses bras, dans mes bras. Dire que quelques heures plus tard j'allais lui arracher ce sourire.

J'aurai voulu entrer dans cette photo pour casser la gueule à ce jeune fou et emporter Bella avec moi, loin, très loin de … Moi-même. Ma gorge se serrait. J'aurai aimer me souvenir de cet instant où j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir poser mes mains sur elle ainsi.

- Bella a changé. Souffla Rosalie, alors que je me souvenais subitement de sa présence derrière moi.

Depuis que j'avais trouvé cette photo, le temps s'était arrêté pour moi. Je méditai la remarque de ma belle sœur en examinant la jeune Bella, avec ses cheveux ondulés plus courts qu'aujourd'hui, sa petit jupe en jean et son chemisier orange. Certes ses traits avaient muris mais elle restait la même. Toujours les mêmes fossettes quand elle souriait, toujours cette lueur dans ce regard chocolat, toujours cette aura qui l'entourait sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Toujours aussi magnifique. C'était déjà la fille de qui j'étais tombé amoureux.

- Pas tant que ça … Rosalie, c'est Bella. C'était déjà elle. Rien n'a changé. Elle n'a pas changé, je suis le seul à avoir changé ! Lançai-je alors que la vérité m'apparaissait, violente et assassine comme un boulet de canon.

- Ce qui veux dire? Demanda-t-elle complètement perdue.

Après cette révélation l'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines me donnait de nouveau la force de me battre pour cette nouvelle conviction.

- Ce qui veux dire que si elle m'a aimé à l'époque, tel que j'étais, elle peut encore m'aimer aujourd'hui.

Je me ruai sur le téléphone.

- Il faut que je lui téléphone !

- Même si je rêverai d'être là pour te voir te débattre avec tout ça, mon travail ici est terminé. Je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité.

Mon attention se reportait vers elle un instant.

- Merci. Soufflai-je.

Rosalie venait simplement embrasser ma joue en souriant avant de partir. Après son départ, je revenais au combiné de téléphone dans la paume de ma main. C'était comme si mon avenir ce jouait sur ce coup de fil. Doucement je pressai le bouton « BIS » et entendis le numéro se composer dans mon oreille alors que je faisais déjà les cents pas dans l'appartement. Le soleil se couchait déjà à travers la fenêtre mais s'il le fallait, je resterai toute la nuit au téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle sache, il fallait qu'elle l'entende.

**POV BELLA **

_**[33/ The End – Kings Of Leon]**_

Mes bagages étaient prêts et mon lit était refait au carré. Assise au bout de mon lit, j'attendais simplement l'heure de partir à la gare. Le soleil se couchait derrière mes rideaux, donnant une chaude couleur orangée à la pièce. C'était tout ce que je voyais, le changement cyclique de la couleur des murs en réaction à la course immuable du temps qui défilait sous mes yeux, sans que ça ait le moindre impact sur ma vie.

Je rallumai mon téléphone portable pour constater que ma messagerie était sur le point d'exploser. J'activai le haut-parleur et posais le téléphone à côté de moi pour écouter les derniers messages en date, impossible de tous les entendre, c'était déjà un exploit que j'écoute ceux-là. Ils avaient été enregistrés quelques minutes plus tôt. Avant même que je n'entende sa voix, je savais déjà de qui ils provenaient.

Les mains croisées, les coudes en appuis sur mes genoux, je fixai un point imaginaire sur le sol et attendant d'entendre ces mots qui, sans doute, n'arrangeraient en rien mon état.

Et Edward commençait à parler :

_- Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de moi mais cette fois je ne m'excuserai pas. Je pense que si tu écoutes ce message, tu as déjà entendu les précédents et si je n'ai toujours aucun signe de vie de ta part, c'est que mes excuses ne servent à rien. Tu as sûrement raison … Toutes les excuses du monde ne serviront à rien, elles ne changeront pas le passé._

Pour une fois, nous étions d'accord.

_- Je ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière et frapper cet abruti que j'ai pu être. Pourtant crois-moi, si je pouvais je le ferais. Mais Bella, je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas celle qui a changé. A l'époque, quoi que tu en dises, tu étais déjà la même._

Incroyable ! Pour me dire une telle aberration, Edward ne me connaissait vraiment pas.

_- Tu étais déjà cette femme incroyablement belle, douce, sincère et qui a cette vision du monde qui me fait rêver. Tu étais déjà celle que j'aime il y a cinq ans._

Ces mots dans sa bouche me brûlèrent tout comme la première fois sur le campus. Ils étaient à la fois doux et si durs à entendre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il m'aime aujourd'hui et non il y a cinq ans? Non, à l'époque il avait préféré piétiner mes sentiments. Maintenant ces mots étaient injustes et ils faisaient mal. Si comme il le prétendait, je n'avais pas changé, alors pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas aimer avant?

_- Seulement_, continuait-il, _à cette époque j'étais le pire des idiots. J'étais égoïste et je n'envisageai aucun avenir pour moi. Je vivais au jour le jour sans me préoccuper du mal que je pouvais faire autour de moi. Je ne le voyais même pas … Je ne cherche pas à me justifier mais il faut que tu comprennes cet état d'esprit. La notion de « conséquence » m'était inconnue. A cette époque, je prenais la vie comme une vaste phrase, une fête géante dans laquelle je m'enivrai chaque soir pour ne pas avoir à admettre le fait que j'étais vide à l'intérieur._

_« Nouveau message, aujourd'hui à 19h05 »,_ m'informait ma messagerie vocale en coupant les paroles dans lesquelles je plongeai malgré moi.

- _Stupide machine_... Pestait Edward.

Je me surprise à sourire.

_- Personne ne m'empêchera de te dire tout ça, ils n'ont qu'à créer des messages plus longs. Ça serait plus simple si tu me répondais tu sais …_

Cette triste constatation me ramenait à la réalité. Je ne pouvais plus lui parler comme avant. Pas après tout ça. J'avais déjà du mal à me regarder dans un miroir alors me voir à travers lui, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

_- Ce soir là et les jours d'avant, Bella tu as réveillé cette humanité en moi et si je t'ai embrassé ou si je t'ai fait l'amour... Je n'en reviens toujours pas que toi et moi nous … Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'être avec toi, comme ça … Bref, ça n'était pas dû à l'alcool._

Première nouvelle? Comment peut-il essayer de me faire croire ça?

_- Non, l'alcool m'enlevait justement ces œillères que j'avais sur les yeux et ce soir là, je t'ai vu toi ! Je t'ai aimé. J'avais déjà vu ce que je vois en toi aujourd'hui. Constamment. Cette beauté, cet… espoir._

Edward soupirait comme s'il lui était difficile de poursuivre.

_- Si j'ai fui le lendemain, c'était sûrement dû au fait que justement … Ces œillères étaient revenues et j'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais rien ressentir à cette époque car je ne savais pas gérer les choses._

J'essayai de chasser ces images qui luttaient pour s'afficher dans mon esprit à nouveau.

_- Mais il faut que tu comprennes que maintenant c'est différent ! Oui, les gens peuvent changer. Je sais que tu as du mal à le croire mais c'est vrai, en tout cas pour moi. Toi tu n'as jamais eu à changer, tu étais déjà parfaite, trop parfaite pour nous tous en réalité. On était juste trop stupides pour s'en rendre compte et ce que tu prenais pour une tare ou une différence, était en fait ta plus belle qualité._

Malgré toutes mes réticences je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émue en entendant tout ça. J'aurai voulu que plus aucun de ses mots ne puissent m'atteindre mais en réalité, depuis cinq ans, seul les siens me touchaient. Que se soit en bien ou en mal. Edward Cullen avait toujours eu cette emprise sur moi depuis que je m'étais donnée à lui. Depuis que j'avais ressenti cette symbiose que jamais plus je n'avais effleuré par la suite, avec personne d'autre. Ce jour où son corps a appelé le mien et qu'il m'a apprit la vie.

Un long frisson me parcourait quand je revoyais l'image de ses mains posées sur moi. Ces flash s'estompèrent quand, laissant un troisième message, Edward me parlait à nouveau à travers mon portable.

_- Je sais que tu dois sûrement me prendre pour un idiot fini de te dire tout ça, surtout sur ta messagerie, mais je le pense. Il fallait que tu l'entendes parce que Bella, si à l'époque tu as trouvé quelque chose à aimer dans cet idiot, je pense mériter une seconde chance aujourd'hui parce que je sais que j'ai beaucoup plus de chose à t'offrir maintenant. Et si tu as laissé celui que j'étais te toucher ainsi, je sais que tu pourras me laisser recommencer. Je sais que tu le pourras. Tout n'est pas perdu. Laisse-moi seulement une chance de te le prouver. S'il-te-plait._

Maintenant je luttai contre cette partie de moi qui voulait lui accorder cette chance. Tout paraissait si simple dans sa bouche … J'aurai tellement aimé que ça le soit. Mais dans la vie, on sait ce que l'on perd mais on ne sait pas ce que l'on retrouve.

_- Je sais que tu es chez ton père. Je sais aussi que tu reviens demain à Seattle, tu ne raterai pas tes cours à cause de moi, ton avenir représente bien trop à tes yeux. Je passerai demain matin chez toi. S'il-te-plait, j'ai juste besoin de parler face à face de tout ça ... Si après tu ne changes toujours pas d'avis, je te laisserai tranquille. Je te le promet._

Ensuite, il raccrochait et je restai tétanisée sur mon lit en pensant à la perspective de le voir demain. Par la suite et jusqu'à mon départ pour la gare, je réécoutai encore et encore ces trois derniers messages.

J'arrivai sur le campus vers minuit. J'avais mis plus de temps à rentrer qu'en temps normal, ayant soigneusement évité la station Spadina. La perspective qu'Edward allait frapper à ma porte le lendemain matin était déjà assez stressante comme ça et d'un autre côté, j'étais impatiente. Complètement flippé, mais impatiente. La nuit allait être longue.

Même une fois dans mon lit, les yeux fermés, j'entendais encore sa voix dans ma tête. Celle qui me suppliait de lui laisser une seconde chance. Celle-ci qui me disait qu'il viendrait chez moi au lever du soleil.

J'essayai pourtant de ne plus y penser pour trouver le sommeil mais c'était impossible. Je tournai et virai entre mes draps jusqu'à ce que je me momifie à l'intérieur, enroulée à ne plus pouvoir respirer. A bout de nerf je me débattais frénétiquement pour me libérer et parvenais enfin à pousser ce drap comme s'il m'avait brulé la peau. Essoufflée et énervée, je fixai le plafond en essayant de me calmer mais ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière.

Exaspérée je décidai de me lever et de défaire ma valise. Bien sûr, cela ne m'occupa qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Je passai donc le reste de la nuit, assise sur mon lit, à lire un livre de j'avais probablement lu dix fois déjà.

Je somnolai finalement vers quatre heure du matin, pour me lever trois heures plus tard. Ma tête faisait peur à voir, j'aurai pu caler des allumettes dans mes cernes noires pour me forcer à garder les yeux ouverts.

J'étais sur le point de partir en cours quand on frappait à ma porte. Je me figeai dans la pièce. J'en avais presque oublier ce moment. A mesure que j'avançai jusqu'à la porte, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Quand j'actionnai la poignée, j'arrêtai de respirer. J'allai me retrouver face à face avec Edward pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait aidé dans les couloirs de l'université. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Quelle expression allait afficher son visage? La peine, la colère, la joie … Impossible de le savoir. Je tirai la porte vers moi et …

- Jake … Soufflai-je, mon cœur manquant un battement.

Lui était tendu et son regard était sombre.

- Tu as l'air déçue. Me dit-il simplement avant d'entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demandai-je doucement en refermant la porte.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire? Cracha-t-il en regardant machinalement les livres éparpillés sur mon bureau.

Je ne su pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Ton weekend à Forks s'est bien passé? Me demanda-t-il en me faisant face.

- Comment est-ce que tu …

- Charlie. Me coupa-t-il. Je l'ai croisé hier soir. Il rentrait de la gare.

- Oh. Soufflai-je, honteuse.

- Pourquoi? Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais chez ton père? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Rien du tout ! Lui assurai-je en faisant un pas vers lui.

Lui reculai d'un pas m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

- Jacob, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi.

- Alors ça a à voir avec qui? Demanda-t-il l'air sombre.

Je l'observai un instant avant de répondre.

- Moi. Seulement moi. Répondis-je sur le même ton. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Un rire amer le secouait.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de tout ça.

Jacob ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Bella, je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi. J'ai toujours été patient avec toi. J'ai toujours essayé de te rassurer et de ne pas brûler les étapes mais ...

- Tu crois que tu ne brûles pas les étapes en me parlant de mariage et d'enfants?

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es encore là-dessus? Je t'ai expliqué que même si c'était de cette façon que je voyais mon avenir, je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie !

Le ton était entrain de monter entre nous et je sentais déjà la dispute arriver.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant. Je dois aller en cours.

- Quoi? J'ai roulé toute la nuit pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Tu t'en rend compte?

- Oui et bien personne ne te l'a demandé. Lui lançai-je froidement.

Ma réponse le pétrifia sur place et je pouvais lire la colère dans ses yeux. Cette colère que je n'avais pas le courage d'assumer. Je détournai volontairement le regard pour ramasser mes affaires et partir.

- Je finis à 16h. Fais comme chez toi. Lui dis-je, le regard fuyant.

Quand je refermai la porte, je m'adossai un instant dessus pour reprendre mon souffle. Je savais que fuir cette conversation ne serait pas la solution et qu'à mon retour, nous allions reprendre là où l'on s'était arrêté. Cela serai même certainement pire maintenant.

Je rassemblai le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour avancer et partir en cours. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je regardais à ma droite et manquais la crise cardiaque pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Edward se tenait là, à quelques mètres de moi, visiblement mortifié. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il m'avait vu entrer dans ma chambre avec Jacob quelques minutes plus tôt.

Déjà il faisait demi-tour.

- Edward ! Tentai-je, mes pieds voulant me porter jusqu'à lui.

Mais déjà il tournait au coin du couloir et j'entendais l'ascenseur se refermer. J'aurai voulu hurler. Pourquoi devais-je toujours tout gâcher? C'était naturel chez moi, je provoquait des catastrophes par le simple fait de respirer. C'était pathétique. J'hésitai un instant à re-rentrer dans ma chambre pour essayer de faire les choses correctement pour une fois, mais je n'en eu pas la force. Encore moins l'envie.

J'inspirai profondément et me dirigeai vers ma sortie en trainant misérablement mon sac derrière moi.

-Comme pour évacuer la rage et la frustration que je ressentais à cet instant, je donnai un violent coup de poing dans un des murs du couloir. C'était comme si ma main était partie toute seule. Bien sûr le mur n'avait rien. Moi, j'avais senti tous mes os craquer sous l'impact, la douleur se répercutant déjà jusqu'à mon coude. Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas hurler. Ma main était maintenant toute rouge et je savais déjà qu'elle enflerait. J'étais vraiment trop fragile. Même quand je jouais les dures, je finissais par me blesser. Comment Diable pouvais-je faire autant de ravages autour de moi dans ce cas?

Ma vie n'était qu'une lamentable farce.

Évidement j'eus un mal fou à me concentrer sur mes cours après ça, mais au moins ça me faisait un endroit où rester. Comme un bunker qui empêchait mes problèmes de passer. Il me suffisait de rester assise là, de prendre des notes et de suivre attentivement les déplacements du professeur. Le parfait camouflage. Je regrettai soudainement ma capuche …

Je pouvais imaginer sans trop de difficulté à quel point, Jacob, tout comme Edward, pouvaient m'en vouloir. Je me demandai encore comment ma soirée allait tourner. Dans tous les cas, je savais déjà qu'elle ne serait pas des plus agréables.

J'avais retardé le plus possible le moment de rentrer chez moi ce soir là, mais quand le soleil avait commencer à disparaître, j'avais su. J'avais su que ce moment tant redouté et longtemps évité, était venu.

Je poussai lentement la porte de ma chambre en me préparant au choc de l'accueil glacial et, qui plus est mérité, que me réservait sûrement Jacob. Quand j'entrai je le trouvai allongé sur mon lit avec mon Ipod dans les oreilles.

Je posai lentement mes affaires sur le sol et Jacob branchait simplement l'appareil sur les enceintes. « Sittin'On the Dock of the bay » envahissait la pièce, apportant avec elle de vieux souvenirs.

_**[34. Sittin'On the Dock of the Bay – Otis Redding]**_

- Tu te souviens de cette chanson? Sourit Jake, tout aussi nostalgique que moi.

- Bien sûr. Soufflai-je en me calant contre la porte.

Nous regardions tous deux la station d'écoute qui diffusait la musique.

- Je t'ai fait danser sur cette chanson. Continuait-il. Pour tes 18 ans chez ta mère.

- C'est la seule fois où tu m'as fait danser. Souris-je.

- C'est aussi sur cette chanson que tu m'as laissé t'embrasser pour la première fois. Lança-t-il soudainement plus sérieux.

Mon sourire s'effaçait également.

- Je sais. Je m'en souviens.

- On était bien à cette époque. Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

- Nous je pense, on a grandi.

- Ça ne semblait pas si flagrant jusqu'à il y a six mois.

- Parfois les choses changent plus vite que ce qu'on croit. Répondis-je timidement.

Jacob se laissa glisser sur le sol, repliant ses genoux à lui, la tête en appui contre le mur comme s'il lui était physiquement impossible de la tenir tout seul. Cette image me retourna l'estomac.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour ralentir ce processus?

- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que se soit possible Jake. On arrête pas le temps qui passe.

- On peut toujours espérer.

Je m'asseyais aussi sur le sol, dans la même posture que lui mais sur le côté opposé de la chambre. Nous restions silencieux quelques minutes, tous les deux perdus dans nos souvenirs, envahis par la musique. C'était notre seul réconfort sur le moment. Jacob et moi savions tous les deux que quelque chose était entrain de se passer. Quelque chose d'irrémédiable. Malgré toute ces années passées ensemble, sans compter notre enfance, c'était la première fois que lui et moi avions du mal à nous parler. Par où commencer? Dans quel but? Quelle serait l'issue de cette conversation? Heureusement que je pouvais me concentrer sur la parole et la voix d'Otis Redding pour me distraire, sinon l'angoisse m'aurait tué. Finalement, Jacob reprenait la parole en premier.

- Tu sais, j'étais sérieux en parlant de notre avenir...

Je reposai les yeux sur lui et l'écoutai attentivement. J'aurai aimé le prendre dans mes bras mais, bizarrement, quelque chose me disait que je n'en avais plus le droit.

- Quand je pense au futur, quelque soit le scénario, tu es toujours dedans Bella. Dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique, fixant un point imaginaire dans la pièce. Je vois, nos enfants : un garçon fort comme son papa et un petite fille têtue comme sa maman. Je vois ma famille évoluer autour de toi et t'adopter officiellement. Je nous vois dans notre maison à la réserve, une maison que je retaperai le weekend. Tout est paisible, calme.

Il reposait les yeux sur moi.

- On est heureux.

- Dans ta bouche ça à l'air beau.

- Mais?

- Mais quand tu me dépeins tout ça, j'ai simplement l'impression que tu me racontes une histoire, comme un conte de fée. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre cette vie.

- Peut-être que ça finirait par te plaire si tu essayais.

J'hésitai avant de répondre.

- Est-ce qu'une seule fois depuis qu'on est gamin, je t'ai laissé sous entendre que je voulais être femme au foyer?

- Jamais je n'ai dit que tu ne devais pas travailler.

- Je veux voyager aussi.

- On voyagera tous ensemble.

- Jake ! Lançai-je pour arrêter ce délire qui m'oppressait.

Je me levais et faisait quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Je sais que je ne veux pas cette vie. J'y arriverai certainement, j'en suis capable mais je veux plus.

- Bella …

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu vas me dire qu'on a le temps pour penser à tout ça mais … Moi quand je vois mon futur, rien n'est aussi clair. Je vois des aventures, des découvertes, je vois mon indépendance, je me vois me surpasser … J'en sais rien, je … avant même de penser à fonder une famille, si ça m'arrive un jour, j'aimerai voir les sept merveilles du monde, j'aimerai partir seule à l'autre bout du monde avec mon sac à dos, quelque part où personne ne me connait, peut-être apprendre le mandarin ou même fonder une multinationale qui résoudrait le problème du trou de la couche d'ozone …

Je m'arrêtai essoufflée. Quand je retrouvai ma petite chambre et les yeux de Jake posés sur moi, j'avais l'impression de m'être violemment écrasée sur Terre. Mon imagination m'avait transportée dans cette euphorie et la redescende fut douloureuse.

- Qui raconte des histoires là? Me sourit tristement Jacob en se levant à son tour.

- Chacun ses contes de fées. Admis-je. Je veux simplement dire qu'à notre âge, tout est encore possible. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ose espérer sinon la vie serait vraiment triste.

- On peut faire des compromis tu sais.

Je soupirai et m'éloignais de quelques pas.

- Jacob … Je crois que …

Ma bouche refusait de me laisser parler.

- Que quoi? Insista-t-il.

Je détournai les yeux.

- Bella … Tu dois le dire. A voix haute …

Quand je le voyais à nouveau, Jacob avalait difficilement sa salive et tout son corps était tendu comme s'il se préparait déjà à un choc violent. Je senti des larmes de culpabilité et de tristesse me monter aux yeux. Je me détestais pour avoir à le faire souffrir ainsi, chose que je m'étais toujours refusée de faire. Surtout pas à Jacob. Personne ne méritait ça.

- Je crois que … Je ne t'aime plus comme je t'aimais hier.

J'essuyai rapidement la larme qui m'échappait. Je n'étais pas censée être celle qui pleurait. J'étais la méchante de l'histoire, je n'avais pas le droit d'en souffrir.

- Bella, on sait bien toi et moi que ça ne date pas d'hier. Lança-t-il en accusant le coup.

Ensuite il faisait quelque pas dans la chambre, se détournant de moi.

- Je me suis volontairement voilé la face, me dit-il en me regardant à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas admettre que tu t'éloignais de moi parce que ça me faisait trop mal mais, au fond de moi, je le savais. J'attendais simplement que tu me le dises, que tu l'admettes aussi. Ces six derniers mois, j'ai vécu dans la peur de ce moment …

- Je suis tellement désolée … Chuchotai-je, la mort dans l'âme.

- Ne le sois pas, aujourd'hui tu fais enfin ce qu'il faut … Tu me libères, même si ça fait mal.

- J'ai mal aussi. Avouai-je.

- Tu te rendras vite compte que tu culpabilises plus que tu ne souffres.

- C'est faux, tu restes l'une des personnes les plus importante dans ma vie.

- Il n'en reste pas moins vrai que je t'ai toujours aimé plus que tu ne m'as aimé.

- Je ne saurais le dire.

- C'est pourtant vrai. Me lança-t-il amèrement.

Après ça, aucun de nous ne parla. Je me trainai jusqu'à mon lit en ayant l'impression de marcher à côté de mon propre corps et je pouvais dire que Jake était dans le même état, si ce n'est pire. Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi, les yeux dans le vide et sans le regarder, je lui prenais simplement la main.

- J'ai peur. Avoua-t-il. Je suis terrifié.

- Moi aussi. Lui assurai-je. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi va ressembler ma vie à présent. Tu as toujours été mon pilier. Ma bouée de sauvetage, sans toi, je n'ai plus aucuns repères.

Un autre moment de silence s'en suivit.

- On va s'en sortir. Il le faut.

- Je sais. Soufflai-je.

- Il y a quand même une chose que je comprend pas … Et, je t'en prie, sois honnête.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

- Quel a été l'élément déclencheur qui t'as fait prendre conscience de tout ça?

Encore une fois, je devait surpasser ce moment. Cette révélation que je m'étais acharnée à dissimuler. Mais comme s'il avait déjà deviné, Jacob m'avait demandé d'être honnête. Si je lui devais au moins une chose, c'était bien ça.

- Je suppose que c'était … L'accident.

Un rire sombre lui échappait et Jacob récupérait doucement sa main.

- C'était lui. Tu peux le dire. C'était Edward Cullen.

Je n'osai même plus le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas? Après tous les efforts que j'ai fait, pendant des années, pour que tu ais assez confiance en moi pour m'aimer comme je t'aime, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire ou faire, que je n'ai pas fait?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as fait ou pas, tu n'étais juste pas …

Je fermai les yeux en prononçant ces derniers mots.

- Le premier.

- Le premier à quoi? Demanda Jake sans comprendre.

Alors, pour toute réponse, je me contentai de la regarder et il lu à travers moi. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, le visage de Jacob changeait. Il passait de l'incompréhension, à la révélation et pour finir, au dégoût. D'un bon il se levait pour s'éloigner de moi et je ne pouvais qu'attendre que sa réaction s'abatte sur moi. Je savais déjà que s'il y avait une chose que Jake ne me pardonnerai jamais, c'était bien ça.

_**[35/ A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover]**_

- Tu plaisantes j'espère? Dis-moi que c'est une blague parce que là je nage en plein cauchemar ! Lança-t-il sévèrement en me fusillant du regard.

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots. J'aurai voulu me justifier, mais rien ne semblait suffisant face à Jacob.

- Bella, c'est pas vrai ! C'est lui? Edward est le salaud qui s'est servi de toi il y a cinq ans?

- Oui. Répondis-je la voix presque éteinte.

- C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas … Je vais me réveiller. C'est …

Jacob marchait nerveusement à travers la pièce, attrapant ses cheveux dans ses mains, comme s'il cherchait une solution miracle pour ne pas avoir à faire face à cette triste vérité.

- Jacob calme-toi.

- Que je me calme? Cria-t-il en revenant rapidement vers moi. Que je me calme?

Je sursautai que il haussait la voix.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me quittes pour le mec dont je t'ai protégée pendant cinq ans?

- Je sais ! Répondis-je sur le même ton. Tu crois que ça été facile de l'admettre pour moi? Crois-moi Jacob, je me suis longtemps dégoutée à cause de ça !

- Encore heureux ! Comment tu peux être aussi stupide Bella ? Souviens-toi dans quel état tu étais après cette fameuse nuit. Tu as pleuré 8 heures d'affilée, dans mes bras, et tu as déménagé ensuite ! Je sais que quelque chose en toi a changé pour toujours après ça, comment peux-tu lui pardonner? Comment puis-je être celui qui reste sur le carreau malgré tout? Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'erreur que tu es en train de faire, je ne serais plus là pour te ramasser quand il te jettera à nouveau !

- Il ne le fera pas ! Tentai-je.

- Ouais, j'imagine qu'il t'avait aussi dit pas mal de conneries avant de te sauter ! Cracha-t-il à mon visage.

Je ne senti même pas ma main partir mais elle alla s'écraser tout droit sur le visage de Jake qui tourna simplement le visage. J'étais horrifié d'avoir fait ça. Jake contracta la mâchoire avant de me voir à nouveau. Je sentais toute la rage qu'il retenait en lui à présent.

- Il est au courant? Demanda-t-il plus calme, non pas que ça soit plus rassurant.

- Depuis une semaine. Répondis-je, comme un automate.

- Tu as …

Il soupirait comme si ces mots le dégoûtait.

- Est-ce que vous avez …

- Non. Répondis-je rapidement. Jacob non.

- Tu prévois de le faire?

La stupidité de sa question m'agaça prodigieusement.

- Oui, je vais courir lui sauter dessus dès que tu auras quitté cette chambre Jacob. Il doit certainement m'attendre d'ailleurs. Lançai-je sarcastique.

Il soupira et détourna les yeux.

- Autre chose? Lançai-je sur le même ton.

- Non, c'est tout.

- Bien, tu ferais mieux de partir dans ce cas. J'aimerai pas me mettre en retard !

- Arrête, c'est bon j'ai compris... Souffla-t-il avant de retomber sur le sol.

Quand il enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux, mon amertume s'évanouit et j'allais le rejoindre.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Souffla-t-il, en relevant difficilement les yeux vers moi.

Un coup d'œil au réveil m'informait qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin.

- Je suis fatiguée …

- Je dormirai dans ma voiture cette nuit.

- Jacob … Ne sois pas bête, on peut encore dormir ensemble. Il fait un froid de canard dehors et tu n'as pas de chauffage dans ta voiture.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Je dormirais par terre.

- Comme tu veux. Répondis-je simplement.

Puis nous ne nous adressions plus la parole. Je lui donnais un oreiller et une couverture, Jacob s'installait par terre. Nous étions tous les deux tellement épuisés, si bien physiquement que mentalement, que nous ne sentions même plus la peine. Nous étions simplement … Sur pilote automatique.

Je tombai à la minute où la lumière s'éteignait. En revanche, j'étais debout très tôt le lendemain matin. J'allais prendre ma douche en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Jacob et m'habillait tout aussi rapidement. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Avant de partir, en regardant Jacob profondément endormi, j'hésitai à lui laisser un mot. Mais je ne trouvais rien à dire.

Il avait l'air paisible endormi comme ça. C'était l'image que je voulais garder de lui. Je voulais oublier la nuit dernière. Oublier cette souffrance dans ses yeux.

Lentement je sortais de la chambre, réajustant mon blouson dans le couloir pour me préparer aux températures glaciales du mois de février. Mon corps se réveillait petit à petit de cette transe dans laquelle il avait été plongée jusqu'ici.

Pour la première fois depuis six mois, je savais quoi faire ...

_La veille, 18h00 ..._

**POV EDWARD**

C'était le ciel commençant à prendre des couleurs orangées qui me fît me rendre conscience que j'avais passé la journée sur le toit, ma guitare pour seule compagnie.

Depuis que j'avais aperçu Bella ce matin, sans pouvoir l'atteindre, je m'étais enfermé dans cette espèce de sphère protectrice qui ne pouvait perdurer qu'ici. Surplombant la ville, sans personne, je pouvais enfin respirer. Mais la paix avait été de courte durée. Cette mélodie, celle que j'avais désespérément essayé de retranscrire sur ma guitare toute la journée, ne quittait pas mon esprit. Je l'entendais aussi clairement que si je l'avais écouté, mais impossible de la jouer.

C'était une mélodie douce, mélancolique mais aussi pleine d'espoir. Pourtant, elle était en totale opposition avec les émotions qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de moi. Mais cette mélodie mystérieuse avait un pouvoir hypnotique sur moi depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours connue, comme si elle sommeillait en moi jusqu'ici et qu'elle avait voulu se manifester spécialement aujourd'hui, hurlant sa présence dans ma tête. La jouer était alors la seule façon pour moi de l'exorciser. Mais il me manquait des accords.

J'avais l'introduction, lente et annonciatrice d'un changement radicale. Des notes claires, comme une comptine ou une sorte de berceuse enchanteresse. Puis le rythme s'accélérait et la magie opérait, la mélodie me transportait. Du moins, elle était censée transporter mes oreilles comme elle le faisait dans mon esprit mais pour le moment, la petite berceuse restait incomplète.

J'avais l'impression que jamais je n'allais être capable de redescendre de ce toit sans avoir achevé cette chanson. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais jamais été doué pour composer, ou alors seulement des morceaux très simples, rien à voir avec celui que j'avais en tête. Littéralement en tête, comme un bourdonnement incessant ne vous laissant d'autres choix que celui de l'entendre. Je jouais les morceaux des autres à la perfection mais dès que ça touchait à mes créations, tout prenait une dimension si personnelle que je n'étais pas près à la faire partager, ni aux passants, ni à moi-même. J'avais peur de laisser ces symphonies et ces rythmes sortir de moi. C'était comme si, une fois dehors, aux vues de tous, ils ne m'appartiendraient plus.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, cette fois il fallait que je la laisse s'échapper sous peine de devenir fou. Il fallait que je trouve ces accords pour en définir le sens. C'était comme chercher à résoudre une énigme dont la réponse changerait ma vie pour toujours.

Mais je n'allais pas y arriver seul, je le savais maintenant. J'avais besoin d'aide. J'avais besoin d'un autre musicien, quelqu'un de plus habile que moi et qui comprendrait ce que je ressentais.

Je ne connaissais qu'une personne capable de ça.

_- « Rejoins-moi sur le toit, j'ai besoin d'aide »_? ça pour un message énigmatique, s'en est un ! Me Lançait Jasper en arrivant jusqu'à moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? T'es en manque de bière?

- Plutôt d'inspiration.

- Oh, c'est sérieux alors pour que tu fasses appel à moi.

Je me levais avec ma guitare pour aller à sa rencontre.

- T'as une sale tête. Fit remarquer mon colocataire, ce que je préférai ignorer.

- J'ai fredonné cette chanson toute la journée, mais impossible de trouver toutes les notes.

- Là tu m'intéresses. Lançait Jazz, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Continues.

- Il faut que tu m'aides à finir le morceau. J'ai l'intro mais le reste est flou. Pourtant je l'entend Jazz'. Aussi clairement que je t'entend.

- Humm … Syndrome de la barrière mentale, je vois …

- Répète?

- Barrière mentale, quelque chose retiens ta créativité. Libère ton esprit.

Je retournai m'assoir en grimaçant.

- C'est pas une réplique de Matrix ça?

- Bon, tu veux que je t'aide ou pas? S'impatientait-il.

Jasper était tout de suite plus sérieux quand il s'agissait de musique.

- Pardon. Soupirai-je. Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Parce que je suis meilleur que toi? Sourit-il.

- Jasper …

- Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter. C'est l'émotion, c'est la première fois que tu me demandes de l'aide pour une compo.

- Alors par quoi on commence?

- Déjà dis-toi bien que ça ne va pas se faire en un clin d'œil, on va surement passer la nuit dessus et encore, ça ne sera pas parfait.

- C'est pas un problème, lui assurai-je, je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil avant de l'avoir finie de toute façon.

- Ok, réfléchit Jasper, voilà par quoi on va commencer … Tu vas me raconter une histoire vraie, par exemple quelque chose qui te soit arrivé et …

- Oublie l'histoire, je ne peux penser à aucune histoire, ma vie est trop pourrie ! Le coupai-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

Jasper dissimula tant bien que mal son petit sourire victorieux en baissant la tête. Comme s'il avait déjà atteint son but.

- C'est à dire? Me demanda-t-il pour m'inciter à poursuivre.

- Parce que, soupirai-je en me passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, elle me déteste et … Je le mérite.

- Alice m'a tout raconté. M'avouait Jasper en s'adossant au mur de la cage d'escaliers.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Soufflai-je en fixant le sol en béton armé sous nos pieds. Je ferai mieux de vous parler tous les deux en même temps, ça t'éviterai de faire semblant de m'écouter. Vous êtes tellement …

- Mignons? Sourit Jasper.

- Agaçants ! Rétorquai-je.

- Donc, c'est Bella. Éluda t-il.

- Quoi « c'est Bella »? Répétai-je.

- Qui te bloque. C'est cette histoire qui t'empêche de te concentrer sur les notes manquantes de ta mélodie.

- La technique aussi.

- Ça c'est secondaire crois-moi. Le mental c'est le plus important. Il faut que tu te poses les bonnes questions.

- Ça a l'air facile à t'entendre.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faciliter la vie. Je suis là pour sortir ce morceau de ta tête.

- C'est vrai. Admis-je.

- Alors? Ces questions …

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. J'ai tellement de questions sans réponse depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie.

- En voilà une, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait? Me demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait? Répétai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait? Pas aujourd'hui, mais avant … A l'époque du lycée … Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait pour arranger ça?

Et là, le trou noir.

- Justement j'en sais rien.

- Moi je sais. Tu lui aurais dit que tu étais désolé.

- Les excuses ne suffisent pas pour justifier ça Jasper.

- Je sais, mais ça fait toujours du bien de les entendre. Et autrement que par téléphone …

- Mais j'ai essayé de la voir. Jacob était là. J'ai rien pu faire, je les ai simplement regarder s'enfermer chez elle ensemble.

- C'est toujours plus pratique pour discuter que dans un couloir, tu ne penses pas? Toi aussi tu te fais toujours des films.

- Ils sont ensemble Jasper.

- Ah oui? C'est pour ça que Bella ne lui a pas dit qu'elle était à Forks ce weekend ?

Je relevai immédiatement la tête vers lui.

- Quoi? Comment tu sais?

- A ton avis …

- Alice … Soufflai-je avec un léger sourire. Tu crois que ça signifie quelque chose?

- J'en sais rien, je suis musicien. Je ne fais pas dans le courrier du cœur.

- T'as raison. Souris-je plus soulagé maintenant.

- Donc, maintenant qu'on a ciblé le problème, revenons aux origines. Essayes de te souvenir du jour où tu as trouvé les tous premiers accords.

- J'en sais rien. Soupirai-je.

- Essaies de te souvenir Ed, c'est important. En trouvant les origines de la mélodie, tu pourras la faire évoluer.

J'essayai de me concentrer en fixant les cordes de ma guitare comme si la réponse allait y être inscrite.

- Souviens-toi de l'émotion que tu as ressenti en jouant ces notes pour la première fois. Avant même de savoir ce qu'elles allaient devenir. Chuchotait Jasper en se rapprochant de moi.

- J'imagine que la première fois c'était à Spadina...

- Quand?

Alors je fermai les yeux et me revoyais assis par terre dans la station de métro. Les gens autour de moi qui défilaient, les papiers jonchant le sol, circulant aux rythmes effrénés des pas martelant le béton. Tout ça en noir et blanc dans ma tête …

Puis d'un seul coup, de la couleur …

De la chaleur également...

Et …

_« - Excuse-moi. Est-ce que tu sais quand passe le prochain bus pour la citée scolaire ?_

_J'avais levé les yeux vers elle et en oubliai de jouer. Sa voix était douce mais très peu assurée, comme si elle était atteinte d'une timidité maladive. Pour la première fois je pouvais vraiment la voir. Elle avait les yeux chocolats les plus profonds qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Je m'y étais noyé instantanément._

- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais.  
- C'est gentil mais je ne joue pas pour de l'argent. Lui avais-je poliment répondu.

_Je recommençais alors à pincer lentement les cordes de mon instrument... __Je m'en souviendrai toujours. J'ai suivi cette fille…»_

Quand le flash prenait fin, que les murs froids de Spadina s'effaçaient devant mes yeux et que je retrouvai le toit de mon immeuble, tout devint clair.

- C'était la première fois que Bella et moi avons parlé à Spadina. Avant l'accident. Lançai-je à Jasper comme s'il allait m'expliquer tout ça de façon rationnelle.

- Intéressant, sourit-il, donc Bella est à la fois ta source d'inspiration et celle qui t'empêche de créer.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

- A toi de me le dire maestro.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la signification de tout ça.

- C'est elle … Soufflai-je.

- Mais encore? Sourit mon colocataire.

- Cette mélodie, c'est elle. C'est Bella.

- Alléluia ! S'exclama Jasper. Tu es vraiment long à la détente des fois.

- Tu le savais?

- Chaque mélodie est une femme … Première leçon mon p'tit !

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

- Il n'y avait que toi pour retirer tes œillères mon pote.

Je me sentais soulagé d'avoir enfin réalisé tout ça. Maintenant j'allais pouvoir aller de l'avant.

- Et maintenant? Lui demandai-je.

- Maintenant? On va pouvoir avancer ! Sourit-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

_**[36/ Dan C Holloway - Bella's Lullaby Guitar (cover)]**_

Alors Jasper et moi redescendions à l'appartement. Il faisait nuit à présent. Lui s'asseyait par terre avec sa guitare, moi je choisissais le rebord de la fenêtre. Les rares fois où Jasper Whitlock était concentré ainsi c'était quand il jouait. Quand il faisait vibrer les cordes de sa guitare, il dégageait alors ce charisme et cette force qui imposait le respect. Mon respect notamment. Même si je jouais bien, je n'avais pas le même niveau que lui et c'est pour ça, et selon lui, « _au nom de notre amitié _» qu'il passait la nuit à travailler sur cette mélodie avec moi.

C'était un échange, on en discutait, il me proposait des enchainements et je les accordaient avec le morceau qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Petit à petit, nous transformions une œuvre inachevée en cette symphonie puissante qui semblait me rendre plus fort. A mesure que les notes se précisaient, le visage de Bella m'apparaissait plus clairement. J'écrivais ce morceau pour elle.

Comme le disait Otto Klemperer « _La musique est infinie. Elle est le langage de l'âme_ ». Shakespeare disait également _« La musique est l'aliment de l'amour »_. Toutes ces citations qui ne signifiaient rien pour moi il y a encore une heure, révélaient tout leur sens maintenant que ces vérités m'étaient apparues.

Le premier mouvement que nous mettions en place, jouant seulement sur les deux dernières cordes, annonçait déjà cette grâce que je voyais en Bella et cette simplicité qui la caractérisait. Puis quand je continuais à jouer la mélodie principale, Jasper la reprenait une gamme plus basse, donnant ainsi une profondeur particulière au morceau, annonciatrice de tonalités plus ambitieuses encore. Cette sérénité nous englobait, nous n'avions plus besoin de nous parler pour nous entendre à présent. Je ne suis pas certain que Jasper était conscient du cadeau qu'il me faisait en m'aidant cette nuit. Il m'aidait à peindre cette image de Bella. Il m'aidait simplement à définir mes sentiments envers elle et de les révéler dans leur forme la plus pure.

Ensuite, toujours sur les cordes aiguë, j'accélérai la cadence et mes doigts évoluaient en alternant entre les accords. Cette sonorité représentait alors le mystère que Bella Swan était à mes yeux. Elle le serait peut-être toujours.

Puis enfin, le morceau que je jouais se calait parfaitement à celui que j'entendais et là tout devenait simple, presque inné. Je ne pensais plus à la symphonie ni aux notes, mes doigts avaient imprimé les émotions qui m'envahissaient et se contentaient de les retranscrire. Jasper me suivait sans émettre aucun jugement, travaillant toujours sur cette profondeur. Je quittai ce monde. J'avais l'impression que chacune des notes dessinait Bella. Je la voyais aussi clairement que si mes mains avaient parcourues ses formes et que je la modelai moi-même vibrante et étincelante à l'image de la mélodie qui remplissait la pièce.

A mesure que la nuit s'effaçait à la faveur du jour, cette mélodie maintenant éteinte dans mon esprit n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi. J'aurai pu la jouer les yeux fermés. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer.

- ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait ce genre de nuit toi et moi. Fit remarquer Jasper en s'étirant. Quelle heure il est?

- Pas loin de 6 heures.

- On joue depuis 12 heures...

- On dirait bien. Merci de m'avoir aider.

- Pas de problème, lança-t-il en se dégourdissant les jambes. Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Petit Déj?

- Je meurs de faim.

- N'en dis pas plus !

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour nous préparer du café quand moi je rangeais nos guitares dans leurs étuis respectifs. J'aillai sûrement passer la journée à dormir avant de réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais enfin arranger les choses avec Bella.

Alors que j'allais rejoindre Jasper, et sans même me retourner, je sentais une présence dans mon dos. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte et un long frisson me parcouru. Je savais déjà pertinemment qui se trouvait à ma porte. C'était viscérale et étrangement électrisant.

- Déjà debout? Lançai-je avant de me retourner lentement vers Bella.

Elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir que je savais déjà qu'elle était là.

- J'arrivai pas à dormir. Me dit-elle simplement.

Nous nous regardions un moment en silence. Droit dans les yeux. Comme si nous savions déjà … Que les choses étaient sur le point de changer pour toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je enfin.

- J'ai eu tes messages. Me dit-elle en faisant quelques pas pour entrer plus en avant.

- Oh …

Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle avait l'air si … Sûre d'elle. Jasper se raclait la gorge à côté de nous et je me rappelais soudainement de sa présence. Il avait sa veste à la main.

- Finalement je crois que je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Alice …

- Bien sûr c'était une excuse pour nous laisser seul et je l'en remerciai.

- D'accord. Souris-je.

- Je vous laisse. A plus tard.

En passant devant Bella, il lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front. Elle lui rendait le même sourire et Jasper s'éclipsa très vite. Nous étions seul à seule à présent et la tension était palpable.

- Alors … Lançai-je doucement pour l'inciter à parler.

Bella soupirait longuement en se passant la main dans les cheveux et mit quelque seconde avant de réussir à me regarder à nouveau.

Quelque chose était bien en train de se produire …

- Je ne veux plus être dans le déni à présent. M'annonça-t-elle, déterminée.

* * *

Hum hum, mais quelle conversation va se dérouler ensuite? Quel suspens ! Réponse la semaine prochaine !

**Video Bonus de la semaine** : http[:/]www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=xPcF5c9isDE

Merci aux personnes à qui je ne peux pas répondre car pas de compte FF (même si leurs réactions sont parfois très interessantes !) : Vidia27, lyllou, lincece49, Anne, FanTwilight, Line, z'ooo, karima, BonaVenture (Pour le chap 1 en tt cas), ayana et Chouchou.

Je l'annonçais la semaine dernière je crois, il y aura bien une pause dans la publication de minimum deux semaines (maxi 3, mais je vais essayer de faire deux) après la publication du chapitre 12.

Deux raisons à cela, la premières les fêtes de fins d'années, je pense qu'on a tous autre chose à faire à cette période. Deuxièmement, j'aimerai reprendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture. Je tourne actuellement avec deux semaines d'avance mais parfois, je me sent un peu prise de court. Vu que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire avec la pression (comme je le faisais sur Beautiful Disaster, pour laquelle je n'avais pas d'avance - je tournais à un chapitre par semaine), je me permet de reprendre un peu l'avantage.

Je m'excuse par avance de la gêne occasionnée et j'espère ne pas perdre des lecteurs en route.

Malgré tout, je pense que vous serez très satisfait du chapitre 12 sur lequel je vous dirais momentanément au revoir.


	12. What if it is Real?

**CHAPITRE XII**

**WHAT IF IT IS (Real)?**

_(Et si ça l'était (Réel)?)_

**POV EDWARD **

- Déjà debout? Lançai-je avant de me retourner lentement vers Bella.

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Me dit-elle simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'ai eu tes messages. Me dit-elle en faisant quelques pas pour entrer plus en avant.

- Oh …

Je l'observai attentivement. J'aurai voulu la prendre contre moi, elle semblait épuisée. Je l'étais également mais la fatigue était supportable comparée à cette distance que j'essayai de garder entre elle et moi.

Finalement je crois que je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Alice. Annonçait Jasper.

Bien sûr c'était une excuse pour nous laisser seul et je l'en remerciai.

- D'accord. Souris-je.

- Je vous laisse. A plus tard.

Après son départ, nous étions seul à seule et la tension était palpable.

- Alors … Lançai-je doucement pour inciter Bella à parler.

Elle soupirait longuement en se passant la main dans les cheveux et mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à me regarder à nouveau.

- Je ne veux plus être dans le déni à présent. M'annonça-t-elle, déterminée.

Bella avançait encore plus dans l'appartement tout en gardant ses distances avec moi. Elle paraissait stressée, presque apeurée, ce qui avait pour effet de me mettre dans le même état. Elle semblait redécouvrir les lieux, regardant en détail chaque imperfections du mur près duquel elle se tenait comme pour se donner une raison valable d'être ici.

Il faisait sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés mais j'entendais la ville s'éveiller sous nos pieds. Le manque de sommeil me jouait sûrement des tours, mais j'aurai juré que Bella avait pleuré peu de temps avant d'arriver ici. Ses yeux étaient rouges ainsi que le bout de son nez, tout son corps semblait trembler sous l'effet de la nervosité et elle jouait, comme à son habitude quand elle était mal à l'aise, avec les manches de son blouson.

Veillant à rester là où j'étais pour ne pas l'affoler encore plus, les pieds solidement ancrés dans le sol, je la regardai évoluer dans la pièce en essayant de lire dans son esprit qui me refusait la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demandai-je doucement.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive … Soupira-t-elle en me faisant face, ayant malgré tout beaucoup de mal à me regarder dans les yeux.

Bella arrêta de respirer une seconde avant de parler. Ce suspens me tuait, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer avec elle.

- Cette nuit, j'ai rompu avec Jacob.

L'information ne monta pas directement à mon cerveau. Ces mots, dans sa bouche, aujourd'hui, ils semblaient trop beaux.

- Attend … Quoi? Chuchotai-je.

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux. Même si apparemment, elle avait pris cette initiative toute seule, Bella paraissait complètement perdue et mal dans sa peau. J'aurai aimé me réjouir de cette nouvelle, celle que j'avais si souvent espéré entendre, mais la voir dans cet état me fit mal. J'avais peur qu'elle ne regrette déjà sa décision.

- Pourquoi? Finis-je par demander.

- Pourquoi? Répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel un instant. Parce que malheureusement, je me suis rendue compte que ce que tu disais dans ton message était vrai.

Plus que sa rupture avec Jacob, cette révélation (que moi je trouvais positive jusqu'ici), semblait lui faire plus de mal encore.

- Je n'ai pas changé. Je n'ai pas grandie du tout malgré les années. Je ne peux même pas me féliciter de ça tu vois. Je suis toujours « Bella la Lunette », pathétique et sans saveur.

- C'est faux et tu le sais. Répondis-je calmement en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches pour contrôler mes tremblements. Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire en te disant ça.

- Pourquoi pas? Lança-t-elle avec une certaine noirceur dans le regard. Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait par le passé, regarde où je me trouve à 6 heures du matin, juste après avoir rompu avec mon petit-ami … Je suis ici, devant toi.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

- Je n'ai aucune fierté. Cracha-t-elle, comme pour essayer de me faire mal.

- Ou peut-être justement que tu commences à voir les choses clairement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

- Peut-être que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer par le passé, tu réalises enfin que tout ça est derrière toi et qu'il serait temps de tourner la page.

Elle grimaçait.

- Je ne cherche aucunement à excuser mes actes Bella, lui assurai-je rapidement, si je dis ça c'est pour toi. Tu mérites de te libérer de ce fardeau que tu as trop longtemps porté. C'est à mon tour maintenant, j'en assumerai les conséquences.

- Tu as raison, c'est à ton tour. Admit-elle l'air sombre. Mais je te dois également quelques excuses, non pas pour le passé, mais pour le présent.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu devrais t'excuser envers moi.

Ça paraissait si aberrant.

- Au contraire, soupira-t-elle en prenant un moment de réflexion, je ne suis pas parfaite moi non plus. Je n'avais aucun droit de débarquer chez toi la semaine derrière pour te culpabiliser à propos de cette fille que tu as embrassé.

- Bella … Tentai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe d'un seul geste.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plait. Le passé on ne peut rien y changer mais aujourd'hui, par rapport à elle, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Comme tu l'as dit, nous ne sommes pas ensemble et tu ne me dois rien.

- Je te dois tout … Soufflai-je presque pour moi-même.

Bella resta silencieuse un instant en entendant ma réponse. Encore une fois elle détournait les yeux.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te laisser partir. Je suis certaine à présent que tu n'es plus celui d'il y a cinq ans.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi que tu me dises ça. Avouai-je la gorge nouée.

- Il est temps, pour notre bien à tous les deux, que j'arrête de te fustiger ainsi. C'est devenu invivable. Je vis avec cette colère en moi depuis cinq ans et aujourd'hui je suis simplement fatiguée de ce bagage que je traine sans cesse. Je veux passer à autre chose et je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai si on continue à se voir toi et moi.

- Ne dis pas ça. Lançai-je sérieusement. C'est stupide. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé pour en arriver là, on ne peut pas se dire au revoir comme ça.

Je ressentais comme une espèce d'instinct de survie monter en moi, me donnant la force nécessaire pour me battre contre cette idée.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Souffla-t-elle comme si sa voix mourrait dans sa bouche avant même de pouvoir émettre un son.

Je voyais clair dans son jeu. Son bouclier quel brandissait toujours devant elle pour que personne ne l'atteigne était là, elle le tenait fermement comme une armure. Une armure qui repousserai tous ceux qui essaieraient de lui faire ressentir cette émotion qu'elle jugeait indigne d'elle. Cette armure qui était censée me repousser, encore une fois. Mais j'en décidai autrement. Si ça devait être mon dernier combat, j'abattrai toutes mes cartes.

- Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis Bella. Répondis-je froidement. C'est la peur et peut-être même cette fierté à laquelle tu t'accroches désespérément qui te fait parler comme ça. Tu ne serai pas là aujourd'hui si tu le pensais vraiment alors arrête d'essayer de te convaincre toi-même d'une réalité qui n'existe pas et dis-moi enfin ce que tu ressens vraiment, au fond de toi.

J'essayai de rester calme et de ne pas, moi aussi, me laisser envahir par la peur.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens? Lança-t-elle tremblante en essayant de se faire entendre malgré les trémolos qui secouaient sa voix. J'ai peur voilà. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! J'ai peur de toi et j'ai peur de moi aussi ! J'ai peur de me laisser aller à nouveau parce qu'Edward … La dernière fois, j'ai cru mourir.

Là c'est moi qui mourrait. Je ne laissais rien paraître cependant. Il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait qu'elle vide son sac. Maintenant et une bonne fois pour toute.

- Quelle idiote serait prête à risquer de nouveau sa vie simplement pour avoir laissé parler son cœur une fois de trop !

- C'est jamais une fois de trop. Tu as 21 ans Bella, tu ne peux pas refuser de vivre à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas admettre cette idée. Je préfère que tu quittes maintenant cet appartement et que l'on ne se revoit jamais si ça peux t'aider, plutôt que tu refuses de ressentir quelque émotion que se soit à cause de ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer par le passé. C'est clair?

Bella ne répondit pas.

- Par ailleurs, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, jamais je ne te referai souffrir de la sorte.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien... Souffla-t-elle.

- Au contraire, c'est bien la seule chose dont je sois sûr en réalité. Lui assurai-je.

Un long silence s'en suivit durant lequel Bella hésita plusieurs fois à prendre la parole. Comme si elle avait soudainement trop de chose à dire et que tout se bousculait en elle. Je ne la pressais pas. J'avais tout mon temps. Je voulais tout entendre, tout ce qu'elle aurait à dire. Finalement, elle finissait par fermer les yeux. Tout son corps semblait être douloureux à cet instant. Quand elle parlait à nouveau, je ne pouvais que constater qu'elle était à bout de nerfs.

- Je suis tellement perturbée par ce que tout le monde ressent que je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens moi-même !

Bella essayait désespérément de trouver des réponses qui ne lui venaient pas. Je détestai être à l'origine de tout ça. J'étais à l'origine de cette incertitude permanente qui semblait régir sa vie depuis des années.

- Je suis perdue Edward. Je ne sais plus quoi faire …

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Demandai-je en essayant d'être utile pour une fois.

J'aurai fait tout ce qu'elle me demandait si ça avait pu la soulager.

- Es-tu amoureux de moi? Lança-t-elle subitement.

Cette question, si anodine soit-elle, si simple à comprendre, me coupa les jambes. Mon cerveau était en ébullition. C'était le moment ou jamais de répondre avec tact.

- Bella, commençai-je en faisant quelques pas très lents vers elle, tu ne comprends vraiment pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi alors?

Elle détournait les yeux comme si elle avait trop de mal à affronter la réalité en face, presque comme si tout ça lui semblait trop absurde ou presque impossible. Sa gestuelle démontrait également cette gène et ce mal être qui semblait la caractériser aujourd'hui.

- Il faut que tu saches, finit-elle par dire, depuis que tu es revenu dans ma vie je l'ai senti...

Elle baissait déjà les yeux comme si elle avait honte de me parler aussi ouvertement alors qu'au contraire, c'est tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

- J'ai senti que je pourrai très rapidement, pire encore, très facilement retomber dans le même schéma qu'au lycée.

Le même schéma. Quand elle m'avait aimé. Cette fois je ne pouvais plus rester immobile. Lentement, comme pour ne pas qu'elle ne prenne peur, j'avançais vers elle d'un pas mesuré. Il fallait que je m'approche. Il fallait que je la sente près de moi.

- J'ai tout de suite su que malgré les années et tous mes efforts, tu avais toujours la même emprise sur moi et ça m'a fait peur.

Étais-je vraiment entrain de comprendre ce qu'elle m'expliquait? Était-elle vraiment entrain de m'expliquer que je lui plaisais toujours, depuis le début ? J'avais peur de comprendre, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mes pas me portant toujours vers elle, je buvais ses paroles en sentant déjà mon cœur faire des bons dans ma poitrine.

- A la minute où je t'ai vu foncer sur ces gars je l'ai su. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfuie. C'est pour ça que je t'ai caché la vérité.

Elle avait l'air si fragile à cet instant, sans défense et tellement perdue. Tout ce que je voulais c'était la prendre contre moi et soulager ses peines. Surtout je ne voulais plus en être la cause. Je voulais expier le passer en lui montrant que, dans le présent, je pourrai prendre soin d'elle. J'étais tout près d'elle maintenant. En tendant les bras j'aurai pu la toucher. Mais elle continuait à parler, plus rapidement encore, me dévoilant ses peurs et ses craintes et surtout, m'ouvrant son cœur.

- Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens quand tu es près de moi. M'avouait-elle comme si elle en souffrait. C'est brûlant, intense et irrationnel. Tout le contraire de moi !

J'étais tout prêt d'elle maintenant. Elle m'expliquait à sa façon, pourquoi nous avions tant souffert ces six derniers mois et pourquoi tout s'accélérait aujourd'hui.

- Et j'ai essayé de faire comme si je ne ressentais rien.

Simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui, Bella ne pouvait plus se cacher. J'approchais encore, me retrouvant en face d'elle, très proche. Je ne disais rien, je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais la laisser s'exprimer car à mesure qu'elle parlait, quelque chose semblait changer en elle. Bella tournait la page.

- J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était...

N'y tenant plus, je passais mon bras autour d'elle pour la ramener tout doucement contre moi. Elle fit un pas en avant, leva des yeux timides vers moi avant de finir sa phrase :

- Mal.

J'essayais d'apprécier chaque instant qui m'était donné d'être aussi proche d'elle, comme si tout pouvait s'arrêter dans une seconde. Je n'osai croire ce qu'elle me disait. C'était un rêve, un véritable rêve éveillé.

- Je me disais que si j'agissais comme si ça n'était pas réel ça ne le serait pas mais …

Bella s'arrêta de parler quand ma main vint délicatement entourer sa joue. Ce premier vrai contact depuis des semaines, semblables à ceux que j'avais envers elle avant la Saint-Valentin, m'électrisait complètement. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour ne jamais avoir à la lâcher.

Son regard me suppliait, il me suppliait de mettre fin à ce supplice. Elle était essoufflée et je la sentais trembler sous ma paume. Quant à mon cœur, à la minute où j'avais posé mes mains sur elle, il était devenu incontrôlable.

- Bella … Soufflai-je le souffle court et la gorge serrée en caressant sa joue brûlante du bout des doigts.

- Et si c'était réel? Finissait-elle à bout de nerfs.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, soufflai-je en me rapprochant encore d'avantage – resserrant mon emprise délicate autour de son visage – Je suis tellement désolé.

_**[37/ Stonger-30 seconds to Mars]**_

Dans le même état psychologique qu'elle à présent, je posai mon front sur le sien en fermant les yeux pour essayer d'évacuer plus facilement toute cette tristesse et ce stress qui nous submergeaient tous les deux. Je relâchais tout l'air qui restait bloqué dans ma gorge à mesure que j'inspirais. Nous tremblions ensemble à présent et j'avais tout aussi peur qu'elle de ce qui pourrait arriver maintenant.

Je sentais son souffle chaud et saccadé dans mon cou, je lisais dans ses yeux son désarroi et l'incompréhension. Elle était perdue et ne savait plus quoi penser, ni à quoi se rattacher. J'étais quasiment dans le même état sauf que moi, j'avais décidé de me rattacher à elle. J'embrassai longuement son front sans jamais relâcher sa joue. Sa petite main fragile s'accrochait à ma nuque comme si elle avait peur de tomber.

J'avais du mal à respirer, toutes ces émotions que je ressentais n'avaient plus aucun sens à présent. Je ne ressentais plus qu'elle et ce désir que j'avais de la toucher et de me rapprocher toujours plus d'elle, même si nous étions déjà l'un contre l'autre. Ça ne semblait plus suffisant pour calmer ma tourmente.

A mesure que mes attentions envers elle se faisaient plus pressantes, Bella se rapprochait elle aussi. En plus de sa main dans ma nuque, je la sentis se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres se retrouvant maintenant au niveau des miennes. Son souffle court et erratique venait s'écraser par vague sur mon visage provoquant chez moi cette irrésistible envie d'approcher encore, comme pour goûter à la source de cette chaleur nouvelle. Le fait que Bella fixait ma bouche avec une intensité sans précèdent ne m'aidait pas à garder les idées claires.

Alors enfin je m'autorisai un rapide aperçu du plaisir intense qu'était de goûter à ses lèvres. Après ça, nous nous regardions une fraction de seconde, sentant les premières répercutions électriques de cette nouvelle proximité, enivrante et brûlante. Rien à voir avec la première expérience que nous avions eu, cette fois nous le voulions tous les deux pour les mêmes raisons et le feu qui nous animait à cet instant n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Une à une les barrières entre nous tombaient.

De nouveau j'attrapai ses lèvres, plus longtemps cette fois. Je reculais en essayant de respirer calmement mais ça n'était plus possible. Ce fut Bella qui retrouva ma bouche ensuite et cette fois, ni elle ni moi ne reculions. J'approfondissais cette étreinte pour enfin lui donner un vrai baiser, celui que j'avais si longtemps attendu. Ma main s'enfonça dans ses longs cheveux et je la maintenais fermement contre moi. Bella s'agrippait à mes épaules et quand ma langue entra en contact avec la sienne alors qu'elle me donnait accès à sa bouche, un gémissement lui échappait, amplifiant mes ardeurs.

Enfin, après tout ce temps, je pouvais l'embrasser passionnément et la tenir contre moi sans avoir peur qu'elle ne m'échappe. Je goutais avidement à sa bouche et à sa langue jouant frénétiquement avec la mienne. Mes mains parcouraient son dos, sa nuque et ses hanches sans retenue, mais jamais ça ne semblait être suffisant. J'en voulais plus. J'avais besoin de plus, je voulais la sentir au plus près.

Sans rompre notre étreinte, j'entourai ses hanches et l'entrainai avec moi dans le couloir. Je su que mon élan n'était pas prématuré quand Bella passait ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mon torse. Une vague de frisson m'envahissait. La sentir explorer mon corps était plus que sensuel. Je ne touchais plus terre.

A mi chemin entre le salon et ma chambre, nous reprenions notre souffle, étourdis tous les deux, ne réalisant toujours pas ce que nous étions entrain de faire. Jamais Bella n'avait eu un tel regard envers moi. Ses yeux irradiaient de désir, c'était plus que ce que j'aurai pu espérer. Quand ses mains trouvèrent la boucle de ma ceinture, pour ensuite la défaire et m'entrainer avec elle jusqu'à la chambre, je cessais simplement de réfléchir, j'en étais incapable. Bella paraissait tellement sûre d'elle et en même temps, ses yeux trahissaient toujours cette anxiété que je n'expliquais pas. Tout ce que je voulais alors, c'était qu'elle se sente rassurée et en sécurité. Je voulais lui rendre tout ce qu'elle me donnait rien qu'en m'embrassant ainsi.

Je la ramenai contre moi pour l'embrasser à nouveau, capturant ses mains dans les miennes, qu'elle serrait de toute ses forces. Puis, alors que je partais explorer son cou, sentant les palpitations de son cœur sur ma bouche, j'entrepris de défaire lentement les boutons de son chemisier. A mon grand soulagement, Bella ne protesta pas. Je revenais à elle, la tentation d'admirer son corps que je découvrais étant trop forte. Quand je croisai son regard, Bella ne mit à rougir et comme pour la rassurer je l'embrassais encore. Comme il était doux de pouvoir se permettre ça, je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Quand les rondeurs de sa poitrine se dévoilaient, suivis du plat de son ventre j'étais comme subjugué. Son chemisier glissa le long de ses épaules et je pouvais sentir ses hanches nues sous mes mains. Bella m'embrassait à son tour et j'en profitai pour la soulever du sol. Automatiquement, elle entourait ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je nous asseyais délicatement sur mon lit, Bella se retrouvant à califourchon sur mes hanches, moi parcourant la courbure de son dos, repoussant délicatement ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et son cou dans lequel je plongeais à nouveau. Sa peau était si douce et parfumée, c'était un véritable délice. Alors que je sentais sa langue délicate juste en dessous de mon oreille, j'admirais la vue de sa poitrine juste devant mon visage. Cette vision divine combinée aux sensations que Bella, du bout des lèvres, était entrain de provoquer chez moi me donnait presque le tournis. J'étais pris dans un vertige de plaisir.

Bientôt se fut à elle de me retirer mon t-shirt alors que j'entendais déjà ses chaussures tomber sur le sol. Après avoir jeter le vêtement par terre, Bella m'incitait à m'allonger sur le dos et en profitait pour couvrir mon torse de baisers insistants et humides. Je fermais les yeux pour me laisser aller à ces nouvelles sensations. Ma volonté d'aller à son rythme était déjà mise à rude épreuve. Se libérant d'avantage encore, Bella se mit petit à petit à onduler contre moi, agrémentant ses mouvements de gémissements impatients. Je perdais pieds littéralement. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur mon jean commençait à avoir de sérieuses répercutions sur mon endurance et si toutefois je voulais en avoir un peu, je devais reprendre les choses en main mais comment? Elle griffait doucement mon torse en l'explorant, remontant à mes lèvres, je sentais son ventre nu contre le mien. C'était tellement intense, je voulais que ça dure et en même temps, c'était un véritable supplice.

Finalement, je la faisais basculer sous moi, ses cuisses de chaque côté de mes hanches, pour lui retirer son jean. Doucement je découvrais ses jambes fines à la couleur de nacre et en appréciais la douceur, laissant glisser mes paumes du haut de ses genoux aux prémisses de ses sous-vêtements, et ce plusieurs fois de suite. Bella ondulait sous mes caresses, soulevant le bassin comme pour ressentir mes caresses au plus près. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi sensuel. Bella n'était même pas consciente de sa propre sensualité.

Je continuai ensuite mon exploration en laissant ma main remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine dont j'appréciais délicatement la forme ronde et charnelle, épousant la forme de ma main pour ensuite frémir sous mes doigts. Elle était simplement parfaite et quand je captai de nouveau son regard brillant et ses joues rosies d'excitation, je savais que nous ne ferions plus marche arrière.

Je me couchais de tout mon long sur Bella qui remontait les jambes autour de moi pour me sentir plus près d'elle. Alors que je l'embrassais à nouveau, elle défit le bouton de mon jean puis, à ma grande surprise, je sentis ses mains passer sous mon caleçon pour entourer mes fesses. Enhardie par ce nouveau contact, je gémissais dans sa bouche ce qui eu pour effet de resserrer l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Doucement ma main glissa entre nos deux corps et j'allais effleurer le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Je la senti se raidir immédiatement et j'arrêtai mon geste une seconde pour l'observer. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais bien de la timidité. Comme si elle pensait ne pas être à la hauteur. Alors je couvrais son visage de baisers, très lentement, toujours dans le but de la rassurer et c'est ainsi que Bella se détendit et s'abandonnait enfin complètement pour simplement apprécier le plaisir que je voulais lui procurer.

Cette lenteur était entrain de me tuer mais cette fois, et après tout ce qu'on avait traversé elle et moi, je voulais faire les choses bien.

**POV BELLA**

Edward recommença à me caresser tout en douceur. J'avais très chaud maintenant et même si j'avais pu ressentir un peu de gêne quand sa main c'était posée ici, tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était qu'il continu. Qu'il aille encore plus loin. Alors quand sa main passa mon vêtement et que je sentis ses doigts rentrer en contact avec la partie la plus fragile de mon anatomie, je ne pu réfréner le frisson de plaisir qui me secouait de la tête au pied. Il avait les yeux clos mais je le vis sourire face à ma réaction, je n'en avait plus honte à présent. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais envie de lui et que je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je n'avais plus ressenti un tel désir pour quelqu'un depuis très longtemps.

Tout en me prodiguant ces caresses délicieuses, jouant de petits cercles habiles sur moi, Edward m'embrassait et je pouvais lire le désir qu'il ressentait pour moi dans ses yeux. Cette façon qu'il avait de me percevoir, jamais je n'aurai cru la voir un jour, chez personne. Quand il me regardait, j'étais belle, sexy et désirable. Comment est-ce possible? Je me sentais plus forte que jamais. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Je le voulais tout simplement, maintenant.

Je faisais en sorte de m'assoir, interrompant Edward dans sa tâche sous peine de perdre la tête. Quand je tirai sur son jean, il comprit que j'étais prête à aller plus loin et finit de se déshabiller. A vrai dire, il y a longtemps que le point de non retour avait été dépassé, pour moi comme pour lui. Quand il se mettait nu devant moi, je me rallongeai sur le lit, frémissante, retirant mon soutien gorge au passage. Avant de s'allonger sur moi, Edward me retirait la dernière barrière de tissu que je portais. Quand chaque parcelle de mon corps fut recouvert par le sien, j'appréciai sa chaleur sur moi, d'une façon nouvelle et ô combien érotique. Nous nous regardions quelques secondes, tous les deux déjà consumés par le désir. Le sentir aussi dur contre moi m'impressionna légèrement et j'ajustai ma position à la sienne.

En appui sur ses coudes, Edward me caressait doucement le visage attendant comme un signe de ma part qui ne tarda pas. Lentement, je remontai mes jambes autour de lui et c'est sans difficulté qu'il glissa à l'intérieur de moi et nous arrachant à tous les deux un soupir de soulagement. Trop longtemps j'avais oublié cette sensation, mais aujourd'hui tout revenait comme un boomerang. Alors que nous commencions à bouger lentement en rythme, à la recherche de ce plaisir qui nous montait au cerveau, je réalisai qu'Edward avait été le seul à me mettre dans cet état. Il avait été la seul à provoquer ces sensations en moi. Comme si à chaque fois qu'il poussait un peu plus à l'intérieur de moi, je quittai mon corps et ce monde pour entrer dans cet univers purement érotique et sensoriel. En symbiose parfaite. Mon corps avait été modelé par le sien il y a cinq ans et jusqu'ici je n'avait plus retrouvé ces sensations. Aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression de revenir aux sources, de rentrer chez moi.

Ses mains entourèrent mes hanches pour que j'imprime un mouvement légèrement plus soutenu qui n'était pas sans me déplaire. Il se redressait sur les genoux, me détaillant de plus haut. Nous gardions toujours un contact visuel. Je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux, je voulais rester avec lui. Toujours allongée, les fesses légèrement surélevées, je pouvais sentir au plus près les allers-et-venues d'Edward. C'était parfait, nouveau et tellement bon. Ajoutez à cela, sa main qui voyageait de mes seins au creux de mon cou pour finir par englober ma cuisse, et je perdais toute notion de la réalité. Malgré tout, dans cette position nous étions trop éloignés. Je le voulais tout contre moi.

Je me redressais à mon tour, Edward m'aidant à m'assoir sur ses cuisses. Ce changement de position nous surprit tous les deux. Mon nez frôla le sien quand il me souriait et m'embrassait à nouveau. Je lui imposais mon propre rythme à présent. Edward referma ses bras autour de moi et son souffle mourut dans mon cou quand j'ondulai encore plus rapidement sur lui. Maintenant nos gémissements s'entremêlaient, erratiques, effrénés à l'image de nos deux corps dansant ensembles. Jamais je n'avais pris un tel plaisir à faire l'amour. Jamais. Le sentir évoluer en moi était la sensation la plus libératrice du monde. Nous accélérions encore, sentant la fin approcher.

- Oh Bella … Souffla-t-il douloureusement dans mon cou. J'en peux plus...

Ses mains se crispèrent dans mon dos, elles englobèrent délicatement mes fesses pour l'aider à s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi.

- Encore … Gémis-je dans sa bouche avant de capturer de nouveau sa langue. Encore … Oui.

Puis une déferlante de plaisir explosait dans mon bas ventre. Je rejetai la tête en arrière en la sentant vibrer dans tout mon corps et j'exultais enfin dans une plainte de plaisir. Edward accompagna mon geste en maintenant mon corps tremblant contre lui. Jamais on ne m'avait fait l'amour de cette façon.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Les yeux clos, je souriais et agrippais sa nuque pour bouger un dernière fois sur lui dans un rythme soutenu. Quelques instants plus tard je le sentis se raidir autour de moi, me serrant d'avantage et sa voix s'éleva dans la chambre, tout comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt.

Après ça, nous restions dans la même position, reprenant notre souffle en silence mais sans jamais se séparer. Finalement, Edward guida mon corps épuisé avec lui et nous allongea. Il ramenait les couvertures sur nous, je le regardai simplement faire en me demandant encore si tout ça c'était vraiment produit. Il m'attira contre lui et je me calais sur son torse sans la moindre protestation. C'était comme si nous ne pouvions plus nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Nous avions encore besoin de ce contact permanent entre-nous pour nous sentir vivant.

Nous ne parlions pas. J'appréciais simplement la sensation de sa main caressant mes cheveux pour finir sur le bas de mes reins, j'appréciais de pouvoir le toucher comme je le faisais. J'aimais entendre son cœur battre et j'aimais humer l'odeur si masculine de sa peau.

Ce bruit sourd me berçait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, sans même m'en rendre compte, simplement allongée sur son torse.

_« Abandonnez tous vos sens au plaisir, qu'il soit le seul dieu de votre existence et c'est à lui seul qu'une jeune fille doit tout sacrifier car rien à ses yeux ne doit être aussi sacré que le plaisir »_

_**[38/ Glosoli – Sigur Ros]**_

**POV EDWARD **

Je n'avais que très brièvement somnolé. Comme si tout mon être m'avait hurlé de rester éveillé pour admirer ce spectacle. Elle était là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, endormie à mes côtés. J'avais encore du mal à y croire. Tout paraissait si parfait, si paisible comparé à la déferlante de chaos qui s'était abattue sur nous ces dernières semaines. Comme pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, je posais ma main sur son épaule découverte. Sa peau était douce comme le satin. Je l'effleurai à peine de peur de la réveiller mais mes mains n'étaient toujours pas rassasiées de pouvoir la toucher. Au vu des sensations que cela provoquait chez moi, j'espérais qu'elles ne le soient jamais.

A mesure que je voyageai sur sa peau, de son épaule à son bras, des courbes de sa taille à l'arrondi parfait de ses fesses, je repoussais les couvertures qui la cachaient à ma vue. La lumière de l'extérieur, arrêtée par les rideaux pendus à ma fenêtre, se contentaient de jouer sur elle par petites touches de lumières scintillantes et éphémères. J'étais subjugué par ce genre de détails, comme la façon que son corps avait de se soulever régulièrement à chacune de ses inspirations ou encore le plis délicats de ses mèches de cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais complet. Serein. L'image de ma main caressant ses courbes féminines s'insufflait en moi, je souriais. J'étais apaisé. J'avais enfin trouvé ma raison d'être. J'étais animé d'une force nouvelle, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre à présent.

Quand l'effet du froid faisait réagir sa peau et que je la sentie frémir sous mes doigts, je tirai à nouveau les couvertures sur elle. Doucement, Bella ouvrait les yeux. Je fus la première chose qu'elle vit en émergeant de son sommeil. Mon cœur eut un raté quand elle me regarda. Elle n'avait pas l'air certaine d'être éveillée. Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, j'attrapai délicatement sa main sous la couverture et elle resserrait immédiatement ses doigts autour des miens.

- Tu es là. Souffla-t-elle sans y croire.

J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à cette autre fois où elle avait dû se réveiller seule par ma faute. Ma gorge se serra. Comment pouvait-elle encore penser qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurai pu partir? C'était physiquement impossible.

- Je ne vais nulle part. Répondis-je doucement en entourant sa joue.

Mais Bella peinait encore à me croire. Je pouvais lire le doute dans ses yeux. Alors tout ce que je trouvai à faire c'était d'embrasser délicatement son front en essayant d'y insuffler tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle. Pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais peur de se réveiller seule.

Bella lâcha un long soupir et vint caler son petit corps contre le mien, son bras m'entourant. Sa tête vint se poser dans mon cou et je la serrai d'avantage contre moi, pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle tremblait malgré tout. Comme si elle venait enfin d'assimiler le fait qu'elle pouvait lâcher prise et oublier ces cinq dernières années. Je l'enlaçai au plus près et Bella finissait par s'allonger complètement sur moi, m'obligeant ainsi à m'allonger sur le dos.

Nous retrouvions ce contact idyllique de nos deux corps nus, l'un contre l'autre. C'était tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Très vite, je retrouvai ses lèvres. Très vite elle capturait ma langue. Très vite nous retrouvions cette euphorie qui nous avait animé plus tôt. Jamais je ne pourrai être rassasié d'elle.

Edgar Allan Poe disait _« Ceux qui rêvent éveillés ont conscience de mille choses qui échappent à ceux qui ne rêvent qu'endormis »_, aujourd'hui j'avais enfin l'impression de rêver éveiller.

Je la faisais délicatement passer sous moi pour entrer en elle et lui faire l'amour encore et encore …

Pendant des heures peut-être. Le temps n'avait vraiment plus aucune emprise sur nous.

A bout de souffle et complètement épuisés, Bella et moi retombions sur mon lit pour reprendre notre souffle. Jamais je n'avais vécu de chose si intense avec qui que se soit et plusieurs fois de suite qui plus est. C'était simplement divin. Le paradis sur terre.

- Wooa ! ça va? Lui demandai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à rire. Comme le rire d'une petite fille qui venait de faire une bêtise. C'était plus qu'adorable.

- Je suppose que ça veux dire oui. Riais-je à mon tour.

- Quelle heure il est? Me demanda Bella en repoussant les cheveux collés sur ses tempes.

- Presque 13h00. Lui souris-je.

- Hum, c'est pour ça. Lança-t-elle en caressant son estomac.

- Tu as faim?

- Un peu oui. M'avoua-t-elle gênée.

- Moi aussi. Répondis-je simplement avant de me ruer sur son cou à nouveau.

Son rire vint me chatouiller les oreilles.

- Quoi encore?

- Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. Lui assurai-je en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Edward Cullen, vous êtes un vilain garçon. Lança-t-elle en riant toujours.

- C'est toi qui me rend comme ça. Répondis-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

- Comme quoi?

- Extatique. Euphorique. Complètement fou. Choisis. Souris-je.

Bella déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres avant de balayer mes cheveux.

- Tu me fais le même effet. Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres en m'électrisant complètement. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de choses plus pragmatiques comme, de la nourriture, de l'eau et peut-être bien une douche, ça ne serait pas du luxe ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Humm, d'accord. Lançai-je, feignant la déception. Je devrai abandonner pour un temps (ma main remonta lentement le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine) ces magnifiques seins (je les embrassais l'un après l'autre, faisant réagir sa peau au passage), ses hanches parfaites (je me redressais pour entourer ses hanches tout en détaillant attentivement leur parfaite symétrie), ces cuisses … Hum (je m'attardai encore un peu plus à les caresser) délicates et ces fesses …

Quand mes mains allèrent se loger autour de ses fesses, Bella soulevait instinctivement le bassin pour me laisser plus de prise. Je la surprenais à se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure quand ses yeux se fermaient pour laisser place à un plaisir entièrement sensoriel.

- Délicieusement rebondies. Finis-je, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Elle remonta rapidement jusqu'à moi pour m'embrasser fougueusement.

- Ok, tu m'as convaincue. Les besoins vitaux peuvent attendre. Lança-t-elle avec hâte avant de se jeter de nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Mon rire mourrait déjà dans sa bouche quand je l'allongeai de nouveau sur le lit pour la couvrir de baisers coquins. Bella gloussait parfois quand j'atteignais des zones sensibles sur sa peau que je caressais, mordillais et massais en douceur.

D'un coup, Bella se raidissait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? M'inquiétai-je en me détournant une seconde de sa jambe.

- T'as pas entendu un bruit? Chuchota-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Je tendis l'oreille un instant mais n'entendis aucun son suspect. Aussi je remontai jusqu'à elle qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte de ma chambre.

- Mais non, t'as rêvé. Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille en reprenant mon exploration de son corps.

- T'es sûr?

Je saisissais délicatement son menton pour la ramener à moi et l'embrassais avec passion, violant déjà la barrière de ses lèvres pour prendre sa langue en otage.

- Convaincue? Souris-je.

- Je signe où? Sourit-elle légèrement étourdie.

J'allais l'embrasser à nouveau quand …

- Ed' t'es là? Appelait la voix de Jasper déjà à mi-chemin dans le couloir.

Bella et moi sursautions, fixant immédiatement la porte et les pas de Jasper qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- T'as fermé à clé? Me souffla Bella, paniquée à présent.

- Quoi? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pensé à ça? Chuchotai-je dans le même état.

- J'ai pris ton courrier ! Continuait Jasper. Comment ça c'est passé avec Bel…

- Non Jazz ! N'entre pas ! Lui criai-je.

Malheureusement un peu tard. J'eus juste le temps de nous recouvrir avec la couette avant que Jasper n'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, le courrier à la main.

- Oh mon dieu ! Lança-t-il en faisant tomber toutes les enveloppes par terre.

Il eu juste le temps de nous voir tous les deux sur le lit dans une position assez approximative, Bella se cachant derrière mon dos et moi cachant simplement mes attributs masculin, avant de refermer la porte. Ensuite nous n'entendions plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Il devait certainement être pétrifié derrière la porte tout comme nous l'étions sur le matelas.

J'allais prendre la parole quand il re-rentrait dans la chambre et se cachant les yeux avec une main et fouillant le sol de l'autre à la recherche de son courrier.

- Désolé. Souffla-t-il simplement avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Encore une fois, un silence gêné s'en suivit jusqu'à ce que ...

- Je voulais savoir si tout c'était bien passé avec Bella … Apparemment, oui. Ricana-t-il.

- Jazz … Grondai-je en serrant les dents.

- Oh quoi? Lança-t-il toujours derrière la porte. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !

- Casse-toi ! Criai-je en sentant le malaise de Bella passer à travers moi.

Nous l'entendions ricaner d'avantage quand je me retournai pour constater que Bella était rouge comme une pivoine. Je lui caressai doucement le visage en lui lançant un sourire désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait depuis longtemps? Chantonna la voix de ma sœur dans le couloir.

- C'est pas vrai... Soupirai-je en retombant lourdement sur le dos, les mains sur le visage.

- Alice. Chuchota Bella en grimaçant.

- De mieux en mieux. Soufflai-je à travers mes mains.

- Et si on allait à la patinoire cet après-midi. Lança Jasper en essayant apparemment d'éloigner ma sœur de ma chambre.

Je mettais ma main sur la bouche de Bella en lui faisant signe de rester silencieuse. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions préserver le peu de dignité qu'il nous restait.

- Mais je croyais qu'on devait voir un film ici. Boudait celle-ci. Tu changes toujours d'avis à la dernière minute Jasper, j'en ai assez.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et Bella ne pu s'empêcher de glousser devant les frasques de son amie.

- Oui, oui, je sais mon amour, bataillait Jasper, et je te jure que ça sera la dernière fois mais, j'ai VRAIMENT envie de patiner.

- Bon d'accord. Soupira-t-elle.

Je soupirai en croyant d'ouragan Alice évité de justesse.

- Mais je vais d'abord dire bonjour à Edward.

Mais c'était mal la connaître.

- Il est pas là ! Répondait rapidement Jasper alors que j'imaginai déjà Alice le dépasser et se rapprocher dangereusement de ma porte.

- N'importe quoi, je t'ai entendu lui parler tout à l'heure. Riait Alice.

- Oui mais là il fait …. La sieste. Rétorquait mon colocataire à court d'idée.

- La sieste? Répétait Alice sceptique.

- C'est ça la sieste. Il fait dodo …

Ensuite il gloussait comme un débile.

- Un groooss dodo ! Surenchérissait-il.

Bella se frappait le front devant les stupidités que débitait Jasper.

- Jazz' … Qu'est-ce que tu me caches. C'est quoi ce sourire? Est-ce qu'Edward s'est encore coincé le petit bout dans sa braguette? S'inquiétait Alice. Parce qu'à 14 ans ça lui est arrivé et on a dû aller aux urgences !

Je restai bouche bée. A cet instant, et sentant les yeux de Bella rivés sur moi, j'aurai voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre.

- Le petit bout … Se moqua Bella en explosant de rire dans ses mains pour camoufler le bruit.

- Oh c'est bon ! Chuchotais-je en lui lançant un oreiller sur la tête.

Elle l'utilisait pour étouffer ses rires qui ne firent que s'amplifier.

- Jasper. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe? Continuait Alice.

Nous n'entendions plus que des murmures ensuite et je savais, tout comme Bella, que ça n'était pas bon signe.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Oh mon dieu ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! S'extasia ensuite Alice.

- Ça y est, on est foutus... Lançai-je à Bella qui se cachait déjà sous les couvertures.

- Je … Mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous les enfants ! Je vous sauterais dans les bras si vous n'étiez pas tout nus là-dedans... Berrkkk !

- Allez, il faut y aller maintenant Alice. Riait Jasper en essayant de l'entrainer vers la sortie.

- Attend ! Ce soir repas chez Rosalie et Emmett vous deux ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Alice, on est juste derrière la porte, on t'entend ! Criai-je à mon tour.

- Tu viendras?

- Oui ! Lançai-je agacé.

- Et toi Bella? Insista ma sœur.

Bella ne savait même plus si elle devait parler ou rester silencieuse à présent. Peut-être croyait-elle encore que notre petit secret pouvait-être sauvé.

- Bella Swan ! Grondait-je Alice. Je sais que tu es là-dedans ! Répond-moi !

Bella sortit de sous les couvertures en soupirant.

- Oui je serai là Alice ! Lança-t-elle agacée.

Nous entendions Alice applaudir frénétiquement dans ses mains en sautillant sur le parquet.

- C'est Génial. S'extasiait-elle.

- J'ai posé ton courrier dans la cuisine! M'informait Jasper.

Puis la porte de l'appartement se refermait. Je me retournais vers Bella en espérant qu'elle apprécie encore ma famille après cette épisode digne d'un mauvais sitcom.

- C'est pas très romantique tout ça. Je suis désolé.

Elle se hissait jusqu'à moi pour s'assoir sur mes genoux.

- C'est pas grave, il fallait bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour. Me sourit-elle.

- Comme ça? Grimaçai-je.

- Peu importe, rit-elle en se serrant contre moi, tout va bien, je t'assure. Tout est parfait.

Nous restions un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre avant que mon estomac ne manifeste sa présence entre nous deux. En même temps nous baissions les yeux sur nos ventres avant de relever les yeux en souriant.

- Petit déjeuner? Proposai-je.

- J'ai cru que tu me le proposerai jamais ! Lança-t-elle en se précipitant vers le couloir, enfilant mon t-shirt ramassé au passage.

J'enfilai un pantalon de jogging avant de la suivre. Bella avait déjà la tête dans le frigo quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son petit postérieur se dandinant joyeusement devant les étagères du réfrigérateur. Comme pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête, j'allumais la radio et l'observais vider mon frigo et mes placards.

_**[39/ Back for you – Ben l'Oncle Soul]**_

- Il y a des poêles ici? Demanda-t-elle en croquant déjà dans un morceau de fromage.

- Le placard de gauche, tout en haut. Lui indiquai-je en croisant les bras.

Je la regardais se débattre pour attraper la poêle dans ce placard bien trop haut pour elle. A mesure qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et tendait le bras pour essayer d'arriver à ses fins, ses fesses se découvraient légèrement. Même dans les moments les plus banals de la vie, Bella était incroyablement sexy. Elle aurait ma peau un jour …

N'y tenant plus j'avançais jusqu'à elle et ramenait son dos contre mon torse, ma main se posant sur son ventre. Je la sentis frémir en retrouvant le contact de mon corps contre le sien. J'embrassai délicatement son cou en attrapant la poêle pour elle.

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de s'échapper de mon emprise pour aller vers la gazière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire de bon?

- Vu ce que j'ai à disposition, une omelette je pense.

Pendant qu'elle cassait les œufs pour les battre dans un saladier. J'examinai mon courrier sur le comptoir. Une enveloppe attira particulièrement mon attention. Elle provenait de l'université: Mes résultats.

J'eus un moment d'appréhension en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Lentement je dépliai la feuille soigneusement. Immédiatement, je cherchais la ligne de l'économie. Je fermais les yeux une seconde avant de porter mon regard sur la colonne de droite pour connaître la note …

- B … Soufflai-je à moi-même.

J'avais obtenu un B à cet examen. C'était certes une bonne note, la meilleure que je n'avais jamais eu dans cette matière d'ailleurs mais, ça n'était pas suffisant pour sauver mon année. Malgré tous mes efforts, j'étais recalé … Une fraction de seconde, tous mes problèmes me submergeaient à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandait Bella en arrivant derrière moi pour lire par dessus mon épaule.

Rapidement je cachais mes résultats en dessous de la pile de courrier et saisissais la première enveloppe qui me tombait sous la main.

- Une invitation apparemment. Répondis-je en lui faisant face.

- Une invitation à quoi? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

J'examinai le carton d'invitation en papier glacé alors que Bella me mettait délicatement un morceau de fromage dans la bouche pour m'embrasser ensuite et retourner surveiller la cuisson de notre déjeuner.

- Pour les 25 ans de mariage de mes parents. Souris-je en essayant tant bien que mal de ne plus penser à ce B.

Pas aujourd'hui. J'aurai bien le temps de m'en soucier demain. Aujourd'hui, je ne voulais penser qu'à elle. Qu'à … Nous. Cette révélation me redonna le sourire. Nous étions «_ Nous _» maintenant.

- 25 ans déjà. Lança Bella en revenant vers moi pour regarder l'invitation.

J'en profitai pour la serrer contre moi, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras.

- C'est à Port Angeles dans deux semaines. Tu viendras? Demandai-je.

- Moi? Lança-t-elle surprise.

- Regarde, dis-je en lui indiquant la petite case, je peux être accompagné par un « +1 ».

- Tu veux que je sois ton +1? Sourit-elle. Devant tes parents?

- Humm, fis-je semblant de réfléchir, j'aurai bien demandé à Jasper mais je pense qu'Alice m'a devancé alors … En dernier recours, je peux emmener ma petite-amie. Souris-je.

- Ta quoi? Sourit-elle.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Soufflais-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

- Mais j'aime te l'entendre dire. Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer dans mes bras. Ça paraît si … Surréaliste.

Je reculai légèrement pour prendre son visage entre mes mains.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es non? Demandai-je timidement. Ne me dis pas le contraire maintenant s'il-te-plait, ça me tuerait.

Bella se contenta de m'embrasser doucement en s'agrippant à ma nuque.

- Je le suis. Souffla-t-elle. Ta petite-amie... Je crois que ça va me faire de l'effet pendant un moment. Sourit-elle sur mes lèvres.

- Je comprend ce que tu ressens. C'est la même chose pour moi tu sais. Je t'attend depuis si longtemps. Lui avouai-je, les yeux clos.

- Tu ne me battras jamais là-dessus. Dit-elle encore plus bas. Moi ça fait cinq ans que je t'attend.

Le souvenir de ce lourd passé me fit l'effet d'une bombe et j'ouvrais les yeux immédiatement pour constater que Bella me sourirait gentiment. Elle passait doucement sa main sur mon front et cette petite ride qui s'était formée entre mes deux sourcils. Comme si elle avait voulu effacer toute trace de ma culpabilité.

- Tout va bien. Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres. Tout va bien.

Alors pour chasser ce sentiment, je la serrai d'avantage contre moi et me noyais dans son cou. Bella se contenta de me bercer doucement dans ses bras. Ensuite elle reculait pour retirer les œufs du feu. Elle déposait l'omelette dans une assiette et je sortais deux fourchettes du tiroir sur lequel j'étais appuyé.

Bella se hissait sur le comptoir, ses jambes fines ballotant dans le vide et pendant un moment nous mangions en silence. Du moins, nous ne parlions pas avec des mots. Mais les regards et les sourires que nous échangions étaient tout aussi parlants, si bien que la frénésie me reprenait.

Lentement j'allais me placer entre ses jambes, debout devant elle. Bella me souriait malicieusement en prenant une autre bouchée d'omelette, gardant sa fourchette dans la bouche plus de nécessaire. Quand mes mains remontèrent de ses cuisses, à ses hanches en dessous mon t-shirt (qu'elle portait mieux que moi sur le moment), une lueur espiègle éclairait ses yeux et ses joues se rosirent légèrement. Alors je faisais courir mes doigts sur sa peau pour finir par caresser délicatement ses fesses. Cette lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia encore mais, l'air de rien, elle me tendait sa fourchette. Sans la quitter des yeux, j'attrapai le dernier morceau d'omelette et l'avalai doucement.

- Délicieux. Lui souris-je.

**POV BELLA**

Et Edward finissait par m'achever avec ce sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Tu parles toujours de l'omelette là? Demandai-je subjuguée par son regard posé sur moi et ses mains qui se faisaient déjà plus pressantes sur mon corps.

- Hum ... Soupira-t-il longuement en fixant un point imaginaire sur moi, avant de remmener mon bassin plus en avant, m'arrachant un gémissement de surprise.

Ce regard posé sur moi … C'était incroyablement sexy, je me retenais ne pas lui hurler de me prendre tout de suite. Et quand ses mains remontaient sur le bas de mes reins, je m'enflammais littéralement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr … Finit-il par m'avouer.

Alors une de ses mains se libérait pour se poser sur ma joue et Edward m'embrassait fougueusement. Mon instinct me dictait à présent mes gestes. Je m'accrochai désespérément à sa nuque, mon corps épousant parfaitement le sien. Nous tremblions tous les deux de désir.

Rompant notre étreinte, ses mains remontèrent le long de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine avant de redescendre lentement jusqu'à mes hanches. Pendant tout la manœuvre j'avais fermé les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de ses caresses et leur sensualité. Quand je revenais à moi, mon t-shirt passait au dessus de ma tête et Edward ramenait doucement mon corps nu contre le sien. Mes jambes se refermèrent d'elles même autour de ses fesses et je pouvais déjà le sentir dur contre moi. Un instant nous nous regardions simplement. Nos regards étaient en feu. Je reprenais mon point d'encrage autour de sa nuque et posais mon front contre le sien quand lui me caressait les cheveux. Très vite nos deux souffles reprirent de l'intensité et, les yeux clos, nous recherchions instinctivement la bouche de l'autre. Nos lèvres ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver. Nous échangions un long baiser suave et passionné. Sa langue jouant contre la mienne, la capturant, la possédant …

Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi puissant, c'était comme s'abandonner complément pour mieux renaitre. Il n'existait aucune sensation comparable à celle-ci. Sa bouche descendait explorer ma poitrine qu'il massait par la même occasion et lentement, je faisais descendre son pantalon m'aidant de mes pieds pour le faire tomber autour de ses chevilles. Edward relevait la tête pour me regarder. Nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre, sans barrières de tissus pour les séparer étaient plus que prêts pour se retrouver.

Dans un mouvement de rein rapide, Edward me pénétrait et je rejetais la tête en arrière en appui sur mes bras pour me soutenir. Il commençait à bouger en moi, nos gémissements emplissant déjà la cuisine. D'une main il ramenait mon visage vers lui quand l'autre maintenait ma hanche pour lui imposer son rythme. Quand nos regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, tout s'intensifiait. Lire des ses yeux le plaisir que je pouvais lui donner me donnait l'impression d'être la chose la plus importante à ses yeux et c'était réciproque. Jamais je n'aurai cru atteindre un tel niveau de connexion un jour, avec personne. Pourtant la preuve était là devant mes yeux. Edward resserra ses mains autour de mes cuisses, s'enfonçant d'avantage en moi. Sa tête vint se poser dans mon cou et je m'agrippais encore plus à lui, griffant ses épaules sans même m'en rendre compte.

Cette vague de plaisir intense me reprenait et quand j'arrivai aux limites de mon plaisir, le sentant progressivement m'envahir, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et ça ne sembla pas lui déplaire car, quelques instants plus tard Edward atteignait l'orgasme à son tour.

Il souriait contre ma bouche en essayant de discipliner cette masse de cheveux sur ma tête. En même temps nous ouvrions les yeux et je ne pu m'empêcher de glousser comme une adolescente.

- T'es adorable. Chuchota-t-il près de mon visage dont il embrassait chaque parcelle.

- Parce que je rigole comme une idiote? Souris-je.

- Parce que tu es heureuse. Répondit-il sérieusement.

Un instant je ne su quoi dire, me contentant d'apprécier la profondeur de ses yeux verts posés sur moi. Ils étaient tellement intenses que j'avais l'impression d'être hypnotisée. Edward aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Finalement il se baissait pour se rhabiller et j'arrivais de nouveau à réfléchir.

- Je devrais aller prendre une douche. Soufflai-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.

- Vas-y, je vais ranger la cuisine.

- Tu ne me rejoins pas? Lançai-je malicieusement en me rapprochant encore. J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour me savonner le dos tu sais.

Il rit et ses mains vinrent attraper mes hanches pour me soulever et m'embrasser. Ensuite, lentement mes pieds retrouvèrent le sol froid. Je relevai la tête pour le voir et Edward m'embrassait délicatement en me berçant contre lui. Alors que je reculais pour aller dans la salle de bain, il ajoutait dans un sourire :

- Je te rejoins dans une minute.

Je lui rendais un sourire satisfait, disparaissant dans le couloir en sautillant. J'étais euphorique … Je me demandais si cet état pouvait-être permanent. Je l'espérais en tout cas.

**POV EDWARD **

Quand j'étendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, je fouillai le sol du regard pour ramasser le courrier que nous avions certainement fait tombé par terre sans nous en rendre compte. Quand je soulevai mon t-shirt, celui que j'avais arraché à Bella, un sourire apparaissait sur mon visage. Une chose était certaine, je ne porterai plus jamais ce t-shirt de la même façon. Puis mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur cette feuille de papier pliée en trois. Cette fois je ne souriais plus. Je la ramassais avant de me relever et regardait de nouveau cette petite lettre qui pourtant allait avoir des répercutions énormes sur mon avenir : B.

Je soupirai en regardant à nouveau vers le couloir. Je ne savais pas encore exactement ce que cela voulait dire pour moi, je n'étais pas près à en parler à qui ce soit pour le moment. Pour le moment j'aurai voulu oublier ma vie, oublier cette lettre et ses répercutions, je ne voulais penser qu'à elle.

J'avais rangé cette lettre dans mon blouson accroché derrière la porte. Quand je m'apprêtais à aller rejoindre Bella dans la douche, on frappait trois coups légers à la porte. Au départ, j'hésitais à ouvrir, plus tenté par ce qui se passait en ce moment même dans ma salle de bain mais on frappait à nouveau. Je soupirai avant de me décider à ouvrir la porte. Mon estomac se noua quand je découvrais la personne qui se tenait sur mon palier.

- Julia...

- Salut. Souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je … Je suis passé à la fac et j'ai vu que les résultats étaient affichés.

Tout mon corps se raidit et Julia dû le remarquer car elle n'ajouta rien. J'allais récupérer mon t-shirt dans l'appartement, sans l'inviter à entrer et revenait à elle immédiatement, l'empêchant ainsi de me suivre à l'intérieur.

- Je suis au courant. Répondis-je simplement.

- C'est pas si grave tu sais, tu referas ton année et alors? On est encore jeunes, tenta-t-elle, et puis je continuerai à te donner des cours si tu veux.

- Ouais, je sais pas on verra … Répondis-je alors que j'entendais que l'eau venait d'arrêter de couler.

- On verra? Répéta Julia. Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Ça veux dire que je ne suis pas sûr de continuer la fac d'accord. Répondis-je à voix basse en vérifiant machinalement derrière moi.

Julia fronça les sourcils comme si elle avait mal compris.

- T'es sérieux là?

- J'en sais rien ok. Je dis juste que je ne vais pas continuer à payer des frais de scolarité pour rater mon année de toute façon.

- Sur ce point on est d'accord mais, l'année prochaine …

- L'année prochaine on verra d'accord. Je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir toujours des fins de mois difficiles et pas d'assurance de résultats derrière.

- Si tu abandonnes maintenant tu auras jeté l'argent par les fenêtres.

- Je peux au moins sauver le peu qu'il me reste. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, on a pas tous un père à Wallstreet.

- Arrête. Ton père est médecin, il pourrait très bien …

- Julia, la coupai-je un peu fermement, arrête d'accord … Je ne veux pas m'occuper de tout ça maintenant.

- Bon … Très bien, souffla-t-elle visiblement déçue en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. Ça ne regarde que toi après-tout. Je trouve ça dommage c'est tout.

- Je m'en sortirai, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Je ne disais pas seulement ça par rapport à ton avenir …

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

- Je trouve ça dommage parce que la fac me donnait une bonne excuse pour te voir. Ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Que répondre à ça? Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'aventurer sur ce terrain avec Bella qui pouvait sortir à tout moment de la salle de bain.

- Tu ne m'as pas rappelé en rentrant la semaine dernière. Continua Julia. J'imagine que …

- Julia, la coupai-je, je suis désolé. J'ai eu pas mal de choses en tête à mon retour et je n'ai pas pensé à t'appeler.

La déception que je pouvais lire sur son visage me fendit le cœur.

- J'allais le faire, je te jure mais tout s'est précipité et aujourd'hui …

J'arrêtai de parler en voyant les yeux de Julia s'agrandir en fixant un point par dessus mon épaule. J'arrêtai de respirer avant de me retourner pour confirmer mes craintes. Bella se tenait là, immobile dans mon salon, ses cheveux coulants encore sur une chemise qu'elle venait sûrement de m'emprunter. Aussi bien elle que Julia étaient pétrifiées et moi j'étais au milieu, cherchant à n'en blesser aucune.

- Précipité hum... Souffla Julia, un sourire nerveux déformant son visage. Je vois ça…

- Julia, lançais-je gêné, j'aimerai te dire que ça n'est pas ce que tu crois mais c'est faux alors…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Edward, me coupait-elle aussi gênée que moi, je savais très bien où tu en étais par rapport à tout ça alors… Je crois que… Je vais simplement… M'en aller.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Julia se ruait sur l'ascenseur comme si elle avait voulu disparaître le plus vite possible. Dépité, je refermais doucement la porte mais avant que je ne puisse me retourner, deux bras entouraient délicatement ma taille.

Je fus surpris de trouver Bella juste derrière moi, j'aurais cru qu'elle serait furieuse de me retrouver entrain de parler avec Julia juste après ce que nous venions de partager. Comme si l'histoire devait se répéter sans cesse. Mais au contraire, elle me serrait contre elle et déjà je sentais un poids en moins sur mes épaules.

Lentement je me retournais pour lui faire face et l'enlacer à mon tour. Ses mains trouvèrent automatiquement mon torse en dessous de mon t-shirt, comme si instinctivement nous avions toujours besoin de nous toucher pour vérifier que tout ça était bien réel : une réaction épidermique.

- Je suis désolé… Commençai-je avant qu'elle ne m'arrête d'un doigt sur la bouche.

- Rattrape-la.

- Quoi? Demandai-je surpris. Mais… Non. Je vais pas te laisser seule.

- Edward. Je ne vais nulle-part. M'assura-t-elle. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être à sa place et de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Je soupirai. Bien sûr qu'elle se reconnaissait en Julia. Pourquoi, quoi que je fasse, je devais faire souffrir quelqu'un ? Mais je m'étais promis de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs et ça commençait par mettre les choses au clair avec Julia.

- Je reviens vite. Lui assurai-je en l'embrassant rapidement avant de sortir sur le palier.

Alors je m'élançai vers les ascenseurs et par chance, Julia était toujours devant leurs portes.

- Julia. Soufflais-je en arrivant lentement vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

- Ce maudit ascenseur ne fait que me passer devant depuis tout à l'heure ! Il refuse de s'ouvrir. Pesta-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans les portes métalliques.

Je m'adossai au mur en attendant qu'elle veuille enfin me parler.

- Il est plutôt capricieux parfois c'est vrai … Répondis-je alors qu'elle fuyait mon regard.

La cloche de l'ascenseur retentit quand les portes s'ouvraient devant elle, résonnant dans le couloir. Julia ne bougea pas, les regardant ensuite se refermer lentement devant elle.

- Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser ce soir là, je suis désolé. J'ai conscience de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs.

Elle soupira et de décidait enfin à me regarder. Pendant un moment, elle ne dit rien et moi j'attendais simplement sa réaction avec une certaine appréhension. Julia croisa nerveusement les bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger et encore une fois, je retrouvais ces petits tics que Bella avait également. Ça me faisait encore plus mal pour elle.

- Je voulais y croire, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je le savais déjà.

- Je n'avais pas prévu que tu le découvres comme ça.

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais rappelé.

- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas mais, pour être sincère, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ma journée tourne ainsi. Avouai-je.

Julia s'adossait au mur juste à côté de moi et pendant une seconde, nous fixions tous les deux le mur opposé.

- Tu … Hésita-t-elle un instant. Tu dois être heureux.

Je lui souriais avant de répondre.

- C'est un euphémisme.

- Elle a de la chance. Tu le mérites. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward Cullen.

Un rire amer m'échappait.

- Tu serais surprise des bêtises que j'ai pu faire. J'ai encore des choses à me faire pardonner.

- Je suis sûre qui si elle est dans ton appartement à l'heure actuelle, c'est que tu es sur la bonne voix. Me sourit Julia.

Je regardai la porte de chez moi plus loin dans le couloir, en imaginant Bella à l'intérieur.

- Disons que nous sommes … sur le fil du rasoir pour le moment je pense.

- Quelle relation naissante ne l'est pas?

Mes yeux retrouvaient les siens et je pu y lire une profonde sincérité. C'était Julia, elle avait une vision bien à elle de la vie et c'est ce que j'appréciai chez elle. Impossible de lui mentir.

- Je suis toujours ton ami tu sais, fac ou pas fac. Tu m'as aidé à traverser une période délicate sans même t'en rendre compte.

- Amis hum, sourit-elle tristement, c'est mieux que rien.

- Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas de cette amitié. Je suis bien placé pour le comprendre, crois-moi.

Julia sembla réfléchir un instant, puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et elle me donna un léger cou d'épaule.

- Tu ne t'en sortirai pas sans moi Cullen.

Je me contentais de rire légèrement.

- Redescend sur terre, c'était juste un béguin. Je m'en sortirai facilement.

- Je te fais confiance. Souris-je.

Julia appelait une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur.

- Je te vois plus tard. Peut-être avec Bella qui sait? Je suis curieuse de la rencontrer, je suis sûre que c'est une fille géniale.

- Mieux que ça. Souris-je alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que Julia entrait dans l'ascenseur.

J'eus le temps de lui faire un signe de main avant que les portes ne se referment. Un moment je restais devant les portes closes en remerciant le ciel que Julia soit quelqu'un d'aussi calme et compréhensif. J'étais certain qu'elle rendrait un homme plus qu'heureux un jour. C'était une fille extraordinaire.

Quand je retournais dans l'appartement, je ne trouvai pas Bella dans le salon. Machinalement j'allais dans ma chambre et la découvrais allongée sur mon lit, toujours dans ma chemise. En me voyant, elle me sourit. J'allais m'allonger au dessus d'elle. Je la regardais en silence et caressais simplement son visage fin quand elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux. Ces gestes simples avaient le don de me remplir de joie.

- Tu sais que tous mes vêtements te vont mieux qu'à moi? Souris-je.

- Ça c'est parce que tu as une imagination trop développée. Ria-telle doucement.

- Tu insinues que je t'imagine nue là-dessous ? Lançai-je faussement outré en détachant les boutons de la chemise pour découvrir son corps. Elle portait des sous-vêtements blancs coordonnés. Bizarrement je n'avais pas fait attention a ce détail avant.

- Raté, je ne suis pas nue.

- Si tu crois que ça n'est pas tout aussi sexy, tu te trompes. Soufflai-je en embrassant doucement le galbe de sa poitrine.

- Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Revenant à elle, je repoussais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de répondre.

- Bien je suppose. J'ai été sincère. Julia savait dès le départ qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptais.

Bella ne répondit rien et son visage se figea un instant. Ensuite, elle détournait les yeux comme pour m'empêcher de lire en eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Chuchotai-je en la ramenant à moi pour découvrir qu'elle avait les yeux brillants.

- Rien. C'est juste que ça me fait encore bizarre de t'entendre dire toutes ces choses. Ça paraît si irréel. Ajouta-t-elle émue.

Ma gorge se serra.

- Pourtant c'est réel. Je te jure que ça l'est. Soufflais-je en capturant doucement ses lèvres gonflées par l'émotion.

- Cette nuit, commença-t-elle les yeux clos, ses mains serrant doucement mes bras, cette nuit j'ai rompu avec Jacob. C'était éprouvant mais nécessaire et aujourd'hui…

- Tu te sens coupable? Demandai-je doucement.

Bella me regarda à nouveau en hochant la tête.

- Coupable de me sentir si bien après ce que je lui ai fait.

- C'est normal, tu ne serais pas humaine si tu ne culpabilisais pas d'être avec un autre homme après plus de deux ans de relation.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Tu trouves qu'on va trop vite? On peut ralentir, Bella j'ai tout mon temps …

Pour toute réponse, elle m'embrassait passionnément. Ses mains agrippèrent ma nuque, sa langue caressa la mienne à mesure que sa voix, chargée d'émotion, mourrait dans ma gorge.

- J'ai encore plus besoin de toi maintenant. Chuchota-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Répondis-je sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mes mains retrouvèrent très vite sa peau alors que nous échangions un autre baiser fougueux. De ceux qui pourraient très vite déraper.

- On va être en retard chez ton frère. Souffla-t-elle essoufflée, entre deux baisers.

- On s'en fiche... Soufflai-je sur son ventre.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ta sœur apprécie vraiment. Riait Bella alors que ma joue retombait lourdement sur son ventre plat, qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

Bella glissait sa main dans mes cheveux, j'entourai ses hanches …

J'aurai pu rester des heures juste comme ça. Son téléphone vibrait et Bella tendait le bras pour lire son message.

_- « Vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous poser un lapin »_.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Alice?

- Comment tu sais? Sourit-elle.

Remontant jusqu'à son visage, je capturai ses lèvres une dernière fois, la sentant déjà se blottir contre moi. Il aurait été si facile de se laisser aller à nouveau …

- Je vais prendre une douche. Grognai-je en me levant à contre cœur.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard nous arrivions devant chez Rose et Emmett. Nous avions pris la Volvo et quand je me garai devant la maison, Bella et moi avions tous les deux un moment d'appréhension en fixant cette porte d'entrée.

- T'es sûre que tu veux faire ça? Grimaçai-je.

- Il faudra bien qu'on y passe un jour. Souffla-t-elle aussi peu enthousiaste que moi.

- Tu sais que si on entre là dedans, c'est pas sûr qu'on en ressorte vivant.

- Je sais bien, mais Alice viendra nous chercher par la peau des fesses de toute façon.

Je soupirai longuement.

- Si on s'en sort pas, je veux que tu saches que ces dernières heures avec toi valaient toutes les humiliations familiales du monde. Plaisantai-je.

Bella me souriait enfin et je l'embrassai doucement.

- Je suis d'accord. Sourit-elle.

- On y va?

- C'est parti ! Répondit-elle, légèrement anxieuse.

Je sortais de la voiture et faisais le tour pour rejoindre Bella qui avait les yeux rivés sur la porte. Doucement je lui prenais la main comme l'aurait fait un homme avec sa petite-amie, comme un couple. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à croire que toutes ces choses nous étaient maintenant permises. A en juger par la façon dont Bella regardait nos deux mains enlacées, c'était pareil pour elle.

- Wooa. Lança-t-elle simplement.

- Je sais. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je resserrai ma main autour de la sienne. Quand je croisais de nouveau son regard, elle me souriait. Elle paraissait heureuse. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais.

J'ouvrai la porte, sentant la chaleur de l'intérieur nous envahir instantanément. Bazooka se mit à aboyer et nous entendions ses pâtes déraper sur le parquet. Le chien nous sauta dessus, mais à part ça, rien. Bella et moi échangions un regard méfiant. Doucement, toujours main dans la main, nous entrions dans le salon où tout le monde était sagement assis.

- Ils sont trop calmes, chuchotai-je à Bella, c'est un piège.

D'un seul coup, tout le monde tourna la tête vers nous, de grands sourires crispés étirant leurs visages. De vrais robots.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Chuchota Bella à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire ...

- Allez c'est bon, défoulez-vous ! Leur lançai-je alors que déjà les cris de joie d'Alice montaient dans la pièce.

Ils se levèrent tous pour venir à notre rencontre. On m'arrachait Bella déjà emportée dans les bras d'Alice, suivie de très près par Rosalie.

- On peut dire que vous vous serez fait désirer tout les deux ! S'exclama mon frère en me donnant une claque dans le dos qui me secoua entièrement.

- Franchement je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure. S'excusa Jasper.

- C'est pas grave. Répondis-je simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure? Demanda Emmett.

- Jazz'... L'avertis-je.

- Je les ai surpris. Répondit simplement celui-ci en me lançant un sourire moqueur.

- Tu les as surpris pendant qu'ils jouaient à la bête à deux dos? Insistait Emmett avec sa discrétion légendaire.

- Presque ! Rétorquait mon colocataire.

- Sérieusement ? Surenchérissait-il.

- C'est bon vous deux ! Les coupais-je. Je crois qu'on a comprit !

Je profitai qu'ils éclatent de rire en se félicitant tous les deux de m'avoir mit mal à l'aise pour m'éclipser et rejoindre les filles de l'autre côté.

**POV BELLA**

Alors qu'Alice s'extasiait toujours devant ce soudain retournement de situation, je sentais deux mains glisser lentement sur mes hanches et bientôt mon dos se retrouva scellé à ce torse dont j'avais parcouru chaque centimètres ces dernières heures. Déjà je me sentais replonger dans cette euphorie que nous avions laissé à l'appartement.

Bien sûr c'était sans compter sur Alice et Rosalie qui nous regardèrent en papillonnant des yeux, se dandinant comme si elles étaient devant un petit chiot tout mignon. Le genre de chose que vous fait sentir comme tous ces nouveaux couples, dégoulinants de romantisme à vous en faire vomir.

- Ouais, je vais vous laisser. Lança Edward devant la réaction démesurée (à mon goût) des deux filles.

Il embrassa rapidement mon cou avant de s'éloigner.

- Traitre. Lui répondis-je d'un regard noir alors qu'il me lançait un grand sourire.

- Mon dieu, j'ai encore du mal à croire que vous vous êtes enfin jeté à l'eau. S'exclama Rosalie.

- Nous aussi à vrai dire. Ajoutai-je.

- Et alors … Commença Alice en s'avançant vers moi d'un pas un peu trop chaloupé. Comment c'était?

- Comment c'était quoi? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… Soupira Rosalie en arrivant au même niveau qu'Alice à présent. Ne fais pas l'innocente.

- Jasper a déjà dit à tout le monde que vous aviez … été vite en besogne ! Rétorquait Alice.

Je senti le rouge me monter aux joues et elles pouffèrent de rire.

- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas légèrement aidé ! L'accusai-je.

- Si peu. Minauda celle-ci, les mains dans le dos.

- Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, terminait Rosalie, quand on a goûté à un Cullen …

- On ne peut plus s'en passer. Finissait fièrement Alice. Dis-nous au moins si mon frère, aussi bizarre que soit ma question je te l'accorde, porte bien les couleurs de la famille.

- Vous êtes bizarres, répliquai-je en grimaçant, vous le savez ça? Bizarre.

- Allez te fait pas prier, me sermonna Rosalie, ça se voit à ton teint de toute façon.

- Tu rayonnes. Me sourit gentiment Alice. Alors …

- Alors, soupirai-je en cachant mal mon sourire, alors c'était … intense ! Lançai-je simplement en déclenchant leur hilarité.

- Bien, ça c'est fait ! Lançai-je gênée.

Rosalie vint entourer mes épaules.

- Bizutage familiale ! M'expliqua-t-elle. Crois-moi, j'y suis passée et dis-toi bien que j'avais, en plus d'Alice, Jasper et Edward collés aux baskets !

- Ma pauvre. Compatissais-je.

- Je sais, pauvre de moi. Sourit-elle. Enfin si on veux, parce que je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire par «_ intense _».

La gêne me reprenait et Alice repartait en éclat de rire quand Rosalie s'éloignait en me faisant un clin d'œil disant « _Je t'ai eu_! ».

- Vous êtes de vraies sorcières ! Lançai-je en riant à Alice.

Celle-ci me sourit et m'attrapa par la main pour m'entrainer au fond du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? M'inquiétai-je.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Alice? Insistai-je.

- Bella, j'ai des excuses à te faire.

- Des excuses?

- Par rapport au lycée...

Mon estomac se noua.

- Alice, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Si au contraire. Insista-t-elle. Quand je vois tout ce que tu as dû traverser à cette époque et tout ce que tu as gardé en toi, je me fais horreur.

- On ne se connaissait même pas. On ne s'est parlé qu'elle seule fois.

- J'aurai dû me souvenir de cette soirée, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis partie tôt ce soir là parce qu'on avait un avion à prendre et …

- Je sais tout ça ! La coupai-je. Ne te tortures pas pour ça maintenant, nous n'étions pas amies il y a cinq ans. Je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas avoir fait attention à la fille timide et renfermée que j'étais à l'époque.

- Pourtant je suis désolée. Si j'avais pris le temps de connaître la personne formidable que tu es à cette époque, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

- Tu sais très bien qu'au lycée personne ne fait vraiment attention à personne. On ne voyait que les étiquettes que tout le monde voulait nous coller.

- Toi tu n'étais certainement comme ça.

- Moi je n'étais pas prise dans la masse, j'avais un point de vue différent c'est tout.

- Je m'excuse quand même de ne pas avoir été présente, de ne pas t'avoir connu avant.

- Tu réalises que ça n'a aucun sens? Tu ne peux pas t'excuser d'une chose dont tu n'avais pas conscience.

Alice me regarda un instant, quelque chose changea dans ses yeux. Comme si elle se faisait une promesse.

- Aujourd'hui, on dira que si ! Lança-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'allais protester mais finalement, je me laissai aller dans les bras de mon amie et, à vrai dire, ces excuses que je n'attendais pas me firent le plus grand bien.

**POV EDWARD **

Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Bella et Alice s'enlacer au fond de la pièce en essayant de comprendre d'où venait ce soudain élan de tendresse. Une chose était certaine : j'aimais ce genre d'images. Celle de Bella faisant partie de ma vie et de celles de ceux qui m'étaient proches était simplement divine.

Malgré tout, cela faisait bien vingt minutes que je n'avais pas été près d'elle et à cet instant, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour me rapprocher. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à la partager, aussi incohérent que se soit. Jasper me tendit un verre de vin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elles sont entrain de comploter là-bas?

- J'en sais trop rien. Alice lui a sûrement parlé de Los Angeles. Répondit Jasper, les yeux rivés sur les filles également.

- Los Angeles? Répétai-je.

Jasper hésitait.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment censé t'en parler mais …

- Trop tard pour ça. Lui répondis-je sérieusement.

- Nous avons rendez-vous samedi prochain à Los Angeles pour trouver un accord à l'amiable avec son agence de pourris. Ils ont menacé de la poursuivre en justice si elle ne reprenait pas le travail.

- En quoi consiste ce rendez-vous?

- Disons que c'est le dernier recours avant de passer devant les tribunaux.

Je regardai ma sœur plus loin, sourire et participer à cette vie de famille, entourées des autres. Jamais en la voyant ainsi, on ne pourrait imaginer tout ce qu'elle traversait. Cette pensé me fit mal.

- Ça devrait bien se passer, on a un argument béton pour notre défense. M'assurait Jasper. On pourra même leur faire cracher quelques dollars.

- Quel argument?

- Pour gâcher la surprise? Tu rêves !

- Tu trouves toujours un moyen de rire de tout toi. Lançai-je légèrement irrité.

- Vaut mieux ça qu'en pleurer. Me répondit-il sérieusement. Ne crois pas que ça ne me touche pas, mais je fais avec. Tu sais que seuls les intérêts d'Alice m'importent.

- Je sais pardon. C'est juste qu'elle à l'air si …

- Calme? Finit Jasper. Pourtant crois-moi, elle a peur. Rien que l'idée de se retrouver devant ces hommes l'empêche de dormir.

- Je veux venir avec vous. Lançai-je à Jasper, déterminé. Je veux être là pour elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie l'idée.

- Elle n'aura pas le choix.

Jasper hésitait mais finit par sourire en trinquant dans mon verre.

- Les jumeaux Cullen, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Me sourit-il en prenant une gorgée. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas plus mal, si tu viens avec Bella on pourra passer le reste du weekend là-bas. Ça lui changera les idées.

- Je ne comptais pas venir sans elle. Souris-je en regardant Bella faire enrager Emmett avec Bazooka qui menaçait de sauter sur le canapé.

- Tu ne peux déjà plus t'en passer hum? Sourit mon colocataire.

- Ça fait déjà longtemps que c'est comme ça. Répondis-je simplement.

- Bien, j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à aller négocier ça avec ta sœur. Soupira-t-il.

- Si elle te pose trop de problèmes, j'irai lui parler.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je commence à connaître ses points faibles. Me lança-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Je prenais une minute pour imprimer cette autre image dans mon esprit et finissais par aller les rejoindre. Prochaine étape : L.A. Il était temps que l'armée Cullen se mobilise.

**POV BELLA**

_**[40/ Light Years Away – Mozella]**_

Je sortais de la salle de bain après m'être préparée à dormir. J'enfilai de nouveau le t-shirt que j'avais emprunté dans la matinée. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, Edward était endormi, assis dans son lit. En le voyant je souriais, il avait l'air si paisible. Quand je pensais à tout ce que cette journée m'avait offert, je n'en revenais pas. Dire qu'à la base, j'étais simplement venue lui dire au revoir. Maintenant, encore plus que ce matin, cette idée m'étais inconcevable.

Quand je repensai à tout le chemin qu'il m'avait fallu parcourir pour enfin pouvoir admirer un spectacle aussi magique, j'en avais le tournis. Une part de moi, peut-être celle qui avait le plus souffert, s'en voulait de se sentir aussi bien aujourd'hui. Mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait bien que j'avance un jour et que je fasse table rase de ce passé qui m'avait hanté pendant bien trop d'années. Aujourd'hui, j'avais le droit de vivre. Par ailleurs, Edward n'était plus le même, je l'avais comprit maintenant et je le comprenais d'avantage à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi. Il n'était plus celui qui m'avait abandonné, il était au contraire celui qui me sauverai, aussi paradoxal que ça puisse être.

Doucement j'allais me blottir sous les couvertures en essayant de ne pas le réveiller mais presque immédiatement, Edward se rendait compte de ma présence et m'invitait dans ses bras, les yeux clos. Je posais doucement ma tête sur son torse, son menton reposant dans mes cheveux, sa main caressant lentement mon épaule. C'était tellement simple, tellement parfait.

- J'ai utilisé ta brosse à dent. Chuchotai-je.

- Hum, souffla-t-il à moitié endormi, tu devrais ramener tes affaires ici. Tu n'aurais pas ce problème. J'irai les récupérer demain si tu veux.

- Elles sont encore dans le sac.

- Comment ça?

- Tout ce que j'avais récupéré chez toi quand …

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase.

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de les sortir du sac.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il éveillé à présent.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Parce qu'il y a longtemps que ces objets ne faisaient plus partie de cette petite chambre universitaire. Ils me rappelaient cette chambre, ici, et les moments qu'on avait partagé dedans.

- Il y aura plein d'autres moments. Souffla-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

Je me contentai de sourire à cette idée.

- Tu viendras avec moi à Los Angeles le weekend prochain?

- Bien sûr, Alice aura besoin de nous.

- Je pense aussi oui et une fois cette histoire réglée, je t'emmènerai sur Hollywood Boulevard, côtoyer les étoiles. Peut-être sur Rodéo Drive aussi. Si tu veux on pourra visiter quelques studios.

- Un vrai guide touristique ! Lançai-je surprise.

- J'y allais souvent pour passer les vacances plus jeune. Alice et moi adorions cette ville.

Je me redressais pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se souvienne des bons côtés de cette ville aujourd'hui. Dit-il plus sérieusement. Je trouve ça dommage. Avant, c'était une ville magique pour nous.

Je l'embrassai doucement et posai ma main sur sa joue.

- On fera en sorte qu'elle s'en souvienne, je te le promets.

Edward me souriait et embrassait mon front avant que je ne me couche à nouveau sur lui.

- Cette journée était magique. Soufflai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Je suis d'accord.

Puis nous restions quelques minutes ainsi, à méditer sur tout ça. Revivant ces moments d'intense échange. Cette journée inattendue et pourtant bien réelle.

Edward éteignit la lumière et nous nous endormions ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot de plus. Ils auraient été inutiles. Le silence en disait plus cette nuit.

* * *

Vidéo : http[:/]www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=sdkyhw4jBcc

C'est le moment de vous dire au revoir pour quelques semaines les amis !

J'espère que la note sur laquelle je vous laisse vous a satisfait ! Comment avez vous trouvé leur "rapprochement"? Trop rapide? Il était temps? Et cette vidéo?

Je sais déjà que les avis seront partagés! Il me tarde de lire vos reviews, le chapitre 12 est un tournant majeur dans Seattle Breakdown tout comme le chapitre 10. A mon retour je serai en mesure de vous dire exactement le nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura. Cette pause ne dépassera pas les 3 semaines, et comme je l'ai dis, je vais essayer de faire deux.

En tout cas je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de fin d'année et je vous retrouverai avec le chapitre 13 : "Welcome Back to California" dans quelques temps.

Ginie

Merci : PrincetonGirl818, Anne, z'ooo, lili.88 (sur BD), lincece49 et karima.

Merci pour tout


	13. Welcome Back to California

**CHAPITRE XIII**

**WELCOME BACK TO CALIFORNIA**

_(De retour en Californie)_

**BELLA POV**

Quand ce bipper strident me tirait du sommeil, j'ouvrai doucement les yeux pour trouver les chiffres rouges indiquant 7h00 sur mon radio réveil. D'un coup sec, j'éteignais cette machine infernale. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits. Retrouver cette petite chambre dans laquelle je dormais pour la première fois depuis ma séparation avec Jacob. C'était étrange.

Edward et moi avions vite pris l'habitude de partager le même lit. Mais cette nuit nous nous étions séparés histoire de voir si nous étions toujours capable d'exister séparément et également parce qu'Alice et Jasper ne nous supportaient plus. Il paraitrait que nous étions insupportables, trop obnubilés l'un par l'autre pour se rendre compte de ceux qui gravitaient autour de nous. J'aurai aimé montrer à Alice à quel point elle et Jasper avaient été exaspérants à leur début.

Ma chambre était gorgée de soleil, chose rare à Seattle au mois de mars. Je roulais sur le dos, fixant un instant le plafond, laissant les rayons de soleil réchauffer ma peau à travers la fenêtre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je savais que cette journée allait être agréable. J'allumais la radio et les notes entrainantes de _blister in the sun_ commençaient.

_**[41/ Blister in the Sun – Violent Femmes]**_

Je sentais les vibrations de la chanson s'insuffler dans mon corps, de mes oreilles à mes épaules qui commencèrent à bouger en rythme. Puis dans mes bras jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, pour enfin s'élancer dans mes jambes jusqu'à mes orteils qui frétillèrent à leurs tours. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'étais de bonne humeur au réveil, libérée.

Je repoussai rapidement les couvertures pour continuer à gigoter sur mon lit, secouant les fesses et la tête dans tous les sens, m'étirant par la même occasion tout en tapant des pieds sur le matelas. Quand je m'asseyais, tous mes cheveux furent projetés sur mon visage. Je n'y voyais plus mais peu importe, je dansais quand même. Je soufflai enfin sur les mèches qui encombraient mon visage et montai debout sur mon lit pour sauter dessus, je n'avais pas fais ça depuis des années. Sauter en pyjama sur votre lit est quelque chose d'étrangement jouissif.

La musique se calmait et le chanteur partait dans un solo quasiment à capella. Comme s'il chuchotait quelque chose à ses auditeurs. Comme s'il me chuchotait à moi de me calmer un peu pour mieux repartir dans cette folie passagère qui m'animait.

J'attrapai ma brosse à cheveux sur ma table de chevet pour m'en servir de micro et chanter à mon tour cette chanson que je connaissais par cœur, exagérant sur mes gestes, mes mimiques, me tortillant et ondulant pour des raisons incompréhensibles mais complètement vivifiantes. J'étais sûrement ridicule au vu de mon manque de coordination légendaire, mais la chose géniale c'était que j'en avais strictement rien à faire. J'étais trop bien pour ça, j'exultais cette pression que j'avais accumulée pendant ces longs mois (pour ne pas dire années) de frustration.

La musique s'amplifiait à nouveau et je sautais sur le sol et attrapant mes vêtements au passage. Je tournais sur moi-même, les bras en l'air tout en essayant de rassembler une tenue correcte pour ce dernier jour de cours avant le weekend.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir … Non, moi je dansais !

**EDWARD POV**

Alors cette musique que j'avais entendu du bout du couloir provenait vraiment d'ici. Qui l'eut cru? Et qui aurait cru qu'en entrant ce matin dans la chambre de ma petite-amie, j'aurais été le témoin privilégié de ce spectacle pour le moins délectable? Pas moi en tout cas. J'aurai ri si je n'avais pas simplement été subjugué par ce petit corps qui se trémoussait à quelques pas de moi.

Bella était tellement dans son monde, sautant dans tous les sens, sa bouche imitant les paroles de la chanson, qu'elle ne remarquait même pas ma présence et j'en remerciais le ciel. Incroyable, ces petites fesses rebondies auraient toujours le même effet dévastateur sur moi, encore plus maintenant que je connaissais leur fermeté et leur douceur.

Je soupirai d'aise et m'adossai simplement à la porte, les bras croisés en attendant que le morceau se termine. Jamais je ne l'aurai interrompu. Cette vision était si gracieuse, je me mis à la détailler de la tête au pied dans son petit short et son débardeur. J'adorai le fait que seul ses gros orteils soient vernis, certainement parce qu'après avoir essayé de vernir les autres, Bella avait simplement abandonné l'idée de faire quelque chose de propre et net. Mes yeux voyagèrent ensuite sur ses chevilles délicates et ses jambes galbées...

Malheureusement pour moi, la chanson s'arrêtait là et j'applaudissais lentement en souriant. Bien sûr Bella sursautait en faisant volte-face vers moi. Cette fois je ne pu m'empêcher de rire et la honte pu se lire sur son visage rougit. Elle ne savait littéralement plus où se mettre et vu que je n'arrêtai pas de rire, elle me jetait son oreiller que j'attrapai au passage.

- Tais-toi un peu ! Cria-t-elle gênée alors que j'essayais de l'atteindre. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça !

Bella me balançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour m'empêcher d'avancer, même sa brosse à cheveux. Elle sautait sur son lit, reculant sur le matelas alors que je tendais les mains vers elle pour la toucher.

- Quoi et rater ce splendide petit déhanché? Lançai-je en arrivant au pied de son lit alors qu'elle me toisait d'en haut, toujours perchée.

- Oui et bien, il n'était pas en libre service ! Riait-elle en esquivant mes tentatives pour l'attraper. C'était privé Monsieur Cullen.

- Et pourquoi donc voudriez-vous me priver d'une chose pareille mademoiselle Swan?

- Parce que je savais que tu te serais moqué de moi !

Elle se saisissait de son deuxième oreiller et me menaçait avec.

- N'approche plus ou tu vas le regretter ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça... Souris-je.

- J'ai pas peur de toi. Lança-t-elle fièrement.

Alors je faisais le tour du lit et attrapais ses chevilles pour les tirer vers moi. Déséquilibrée, Bella tombait sur le dos et j'en profitai pour m'allonger sur elle, lui bloquant les mains au dessus de la tête.

- Tu disais? Soufflai-je prêt de ses lèvres.

Ses jambes remontèrent automatiquement autour de mes hanches.

- Je disais …

- Hum Hum? Chuchotai-je en caressant simplement ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Bella m'embrassait enfin, une seconde de plus et j'aurai craqué. Je me laissais aller sans mal contre ses lèvres alors que sa main fourrageait déjà dans mes cheveux et que son corps venait se presser contre le mien. Très vite prit dans une déferlante d'émotions, je baissai ma garde et elle en profitait pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation en grimpant sur moi. Bien sûr, je n'émettais aucune objection, pauvre homme que j'étais. Mais quand mes mains glissaient jusqu'à ses fesses, Bella se mit à rire contre ma bouche et s'échappa me laissant hébété sur le lit les mains vides, frustré.

- Je disais, continua-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires, que je vais prendre ma douche.

- Je t'accompagne? Lançais-je avec un sourire se voulant séducteur.

- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir …

_Un espoir?_

- Non ! Dit-elle en riant de ma frustration. Ça t'apprendra à surprendre les filles durant leur quart d'heure de folie!

- Cruelle, soufflai-je. Tu me le paieras …

Je me levais pour partir mais avant de quitter la pièce, j'en profitai pour ajouter une chose :

- ça vaux ce que ça vaux mais, je te trouve incroyable. Lançai-je sérieusement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je sentais ses défenses tomber une seconde et en profitai pour ajouter :

- Surtout quand tu te dandines sur les Violent femmes. Souris-je.

Bella m'insulta entre ses dents avant de me balancer une nouvelle fois l'oreiller. Je quittai la pièce avant que le projectile ne m'atteigne et celui-ci s'écrasa sur la porte. Je l'entendis s'énerver de l'autre côté de la pièce et ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

- J'attends dans la voiture ! Lançai-je en passant de nouveau la tête par la porte en riant.

- Sors d'ici ! Me cria-t-elle, contenant mal son hilarité.

**BELLA POV**

Edward se garait devant l'entrée de l'université et coupait le moteur. Nous sortions de la voiture et comme à notre « nouvelle » habitude, il me prenait ma main avant de commencer à marcher. Ce geste aussi simple soit-il nous était devenu indispensable à présent.

- Ton cours n'est pas de l'autre côté ? Lui demandai-je surprise quand nous entrions dans mon bâtiment.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton amphi. Me souriait-il.

- Je crois pouvoir trouver le chemin toute seule tu sais? Souris-je à mon tour. Tu vas être en retard.

Il s'arrêtait de marcher et me faisait face en saisissant mes deux mains.

- Ça te dérange que je t'accompagne? Dit-il dans un sourire.

- Non, chuchotai-je, je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi. C'est tout. Répondis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Edward me ramenait contre lui en m'entourant de ses bras. Je me laissais bercer en appréciant encore une fois cette proximité que j'allais devoir abandonner pendant quelques heures.

- Le fait de pouvoir t'embrasser une dernière fois et bien plus attractif malheureusement que la crainte d'arriver en retard. Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

- Si tu le prend comme ça … Souris-je.

Lentement il approchait ses lèvres des miennes et nous échangions un dernier baiser suave et passionné, de ceux qui me faisaient toujours perdre pied. Nous nous séparions à contre cœur, ayant conscience de nous donner en spectacle. Quand nous arrivions devant l'amphithéâtre, je lâchais sa main et Edward me tendait le sac qu'il avait porté pour moi jusqu'ici.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'as jamais de sac? Lançai-je en ajustant le mien sur mon épaule.

- Parce que j'ai tout dans la tête. Pas besoin de prendre de note. Lança-t-il fièrement.

- Bah voyons … Souris-je.

- Ne sois pas en retard, dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement. Alice et Jasper passent nous chercher ici après les cours.

- On part directement? Mais j'ai pas mes affaires.

- Apparemment Alice s'en occupe.

- Elle va faire ma valise? Grimaçai-je.

- Sache que les ressources de ma sœur sont inépuisables. Sourit-il.

Il me fit un petit signe de main avant de s'éloigner et j'entrai en cours.

**EDWARD POV**

Bien sûr je faisais semblant d'aller vers le bâtiment où se déroulait normalement le premier cours de ma journée, mais ma carrière étudiante était belle et bien révolue. J'attendais que Bella soit rentrée à l'intérieur avant de regagner ma voiture. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne lui avait pas encore rien dit sur le fait que j'avais arrêté les cours. L'occasion ne s'était certainement pas encore présentée. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui mentir bien sûr mais tant que personne ne me posait réellement la question, je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en parler. C'était mon choix et même si j'avais conscience que ça n'était pas le plus sage, je n'avais pas à me justifier. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Bella ou qui que se soit d'autre s'inquiète à ce sujet. Moi, je ne m'inquiétais pas.

J'avais dû démissionner du Seattle's Best quelques jours auparavant. J'aimais l'équipe avec qui j'avais travaillé ces deux dernières années mais malheureusement, Mickey mon patron, n'avait pas les moyens de m'embaucher à temps plein et je cherchais quelque chose de plus permanent maintenant.

Avant de partir pour Los Angeles, j'allais consacrer cette journée à trouver un nouvel emploi. J'avais déjà deux semaines de retard sur mon loyer et même si Jasper couvrait ma part sans me poser de question, je détestai devoir de l'argent. Sa bourse d'étude durement gagnée ne devait pas servir à couvrir mes dettes. Il était aussi hors de question de mendier de l'argent à mes parents. Je devais assumer ma vie seul, c'était une question de fierté, d'honneur presque. Je voulais m'en sortir seul.

Je ciblais en priorité les bars. Pour être serveur il ne fallait pas de compétences particulières et les horaires de nuit permettaient de se faire un plus gros salaire. Je comptais aussi sur les pourboires éventuels. Seattle regorgeait de pubs mais c'était aussi une ville pleine d'étudiants dans la même situation que moi et les patrons de bars savaient très bien que les demandes affluaient. J'accumulai donc les refus toute la journée jusqu'à ce que, dépité, j'entre dans un tout petit bar à la façade délavée où l'on pouvait encore lire « Can Can », et dont l'absence de clientèle était plus parlante encore que le côté sinistre de l'endroit.

- On est fermé. Me lançait froidement l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année derrière le bar.

- Fermé? Répétai-je surpris.

- Comme « pas ouvert ». Me répondait l'homme toujours aussi aimable.

Ne me laissant pas impressionner par son ton, j'avançai jusqu'au bar.

- Ça ne pendra qu'une minute. Je cherche un travail.

- Qui n'en cherche pas? Lança-t-il sarcastique en nettoyant son bar.

- Écoutez, je veux juste savoir si vous auriez besoin d'un serveur.

L'homme soupira avant de se décider à me regarder, les deux mains solidement encrées sur son comptoir.

- A mi-temps pour payer tes études je suppose?

- Non, ça serait pour du temps plein.

- J'aurai bien besoin d'un extra, souffla-t-il, on ne s'en sort pas en ce moment.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi pour constater encore une fois que l'endroit n'avait pas l'air très fréquenté.

- Pourtant c'est plutôt désert ici.

- A quoi tu t'attendais en pleine journée dans un bar spécialisé dans le French cancan jeune homme?

- Le french cancan? Comme au Moulin Rouge? Grimaçai-je.

- On essaie d'atteindre ce niveau d'excellence oui. On n'ouvre pas avant 20 heures. C'est que du nocturne. T'as les tripes assez solide pour ça?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Soufflai-je.

- Un cas désespéré. Mes préférés. Ricana le barman. Je m'appelle John, cet endroit est à moi.

Il me tendait la main, que je serrais.

- Edward.

- Et bien, Edward. Tu as déjà fais ça avant?

- Je servais des cafés.

- Des cafés? Hum, ici c'est légèrement plus exotique. Tu t'y connais en cocktail?

- Je peux apprendre. Répondis-je.

- Volontaire. J'aime ça. Tu pourrais commencer la semaine prochaine?

- Vous êtes sérieux?

- C'est 12$ de l'heure et c'est épuisant mais si tu t'y mets à fond, les pourboires tomberont.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de travailler monsieur.

- Appel-moi John. Reviens samedi prochain à 19h00, je te présenterai l'équipe.

- Merci beaucoup. Lançai-je en lui serrant de nouveau la main. Je serais là.

- J'espère pour toi le jeune, j'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Je le saluai une dernière fois avant de partir, soulagé mais quelque peu anxieux. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Je n'avais jamais fréquenté le milieu de la nuit avant.

En fin de journée, j'attendais Bella à la sortie de son dernier cours et elle m'accueillit avec un sourire radieux. Immédiatement elle capturait mes lèvres comme si la journée avait été trop longue. C'est avec plaisir que je répondais à son appel.

- Prête? Souris-je.

- Los Angeles, nous voilà ! Lança-t-elle.

Je l'entrainais pour aller rejoindre les deux autres dans la voiture.

- Je ne t'ai pas croisé de la journée, commençait-elle quand j'essayais de rester naturel. Où tu étais passé?

- J'ai eu une journée chargée. Répondis-je. J'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Je souriais et m'arrêtai pour l'embrasser comme il se doit. Ainsi Bella comprenait sans mal que le sentiment était partagé.

- Hey ! Commencez pas tous les deux ! Lançait la voix de Jasper devant nous. Sinon j'en met un à l'avant et l'autre à l'arrière.

J'allais poser le sac de Bella dans le coffre pendant qu'elle allait saluer Alice.

- En voiture tout le monde ! Disait Jasper en s'installant derrière le volant.

J'allais derrière avec Bella et Alice remontait à l'avant. La voiture démarra et nous nous préparions aux quatre heures de route entre Seattle et L.A.

**BELLA POV**

Quand notre voiture quitta Sunset Boulevard et ces lumières pour entrer dans l'avancée en pente du parking de notre hôtel, je restais bouche bée.

- Attend, c'est ça notre hôtel? Soufflai-je à Edward qui me sourit.

- Bienvenue au château Marmont. L'endroit préféré des stars hollywoodiennes et dans lequel accessoirement, ma sœur a souvent séjournée.

Un château car oui, c'en était un ! En plein milieu de la ville aux étoiles, entouré de plantes luxuriantes, destinée à repousser les curieux qui essaieraient d'apercevoir une star de cinéma. Avec ses façades blanches, il semblait tout droit sortit d'un conte de fée. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi grand et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ça n'était que la partie visible de l'Iceberg. J'apprenais très vite que le domaine faisait plus de deux hectares.

Jasper garait la voiture et nous pouvions enfin nous dégourdir les jambes. J'allais aider à prendre nos bagages dans le coffre mais deux porteurs me devançaient et je prenais encore une fois une claque en pleine tête. Les autres ne paraissaient pas plus étonnés que ça.

- C'est moi où on est dans la quatrième dimension? Chuchotai-je à Edward quand nous nous dirigions vers la réception.

- Quand Alice est stressée, Alice fait des folies c'est bien connu, me répondait-il sur le même ton, et puis pour 900 $ la nuit, ils peuvent porter nos bagages.

- 900 $ ? Criai-je sans m'en rendre compte alors que mon cri raisonna dans le hall gigantesque de la réception.

Edward plaquait sa main sur ma bouche en riant pour étouffer ma stupeur. Seuls deux ou trois dandies me regardèrent de travers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me souffla Edward, on l'a empêché de louer le penthouse à 3700$.

- Tu veux dire que c'est le choix le plus raisonnable là ? Mais qui va payer pour tout ça?

- Moi ! Lança fièrement Alice en arrivant derrière nous, brandissant sa carte de crédit. Autant profiter une dernière fois de tout cet argent !

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Cullen, lança un des employés de l'hôtel venant à notre rencontre, ravie de vous retrouver enfin dans nos murs. Vous avez fait bon voyage?

- Très bon merci. Répondit-elle poliment. Nos suites sont prêtes?

- Bien sûr, par ici je vous prie.

- J'aime ma copine. Nous lança Jasper en passant devant nous, aux anges.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Alice avait une telle influence.

- Mannequin tu te souviens? M'expliqua Edward pendant que nous suivions les deux autres jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Dans une ville comme L.A, elle a tous les privilèges.

- N'importe qui avec son compte en banque a les mêmes privilèges. C'est tellement superficiel. Rétorquai-je.

- Écoute, me souffla Edward. Ça lui fait plaisir de nous offrir cette nuit de rêve dans ce palace et ça la rassure par rapport à demain, alors juste pour une nuit, laisse toi simplement porter par toute ce luxe d'accord? C'est pas tous les jours.

Après réflexion, il avait sûrement raison. Une seule nuit a jouer la femme fortunée ne me tuerait pas et si ça faisait plaisir à Alice, je me noierai dans toute cette luxure s'il le fallait. Je soupirais et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et partais rejoindre Alice un peu plus en avant.

Notre petit groupe arrivait au troisième étage du luxueux hôtel, suivant le groom qui nous accompagnait à nos suites. Alice et Jasper en tête, Edward et moi derrière. J'appréhendai déjà de découvrir la chambre magnifique qui allait nous être donné. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je courrais après ce genre de choses démesurées mais j'étais quand même impressionnée. Comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'être là.

- On vous a réservé deux de nos plus belles suites, nous souriait le groom en avançant dans le couloir. Elles sont contiguës et disposent toutes deux de grands balcons aménagés.

Il nous ouvrait ensuite les portes de ce qui ressemblait plus à deux appartements, réunis par une porte, qu'à deux chambres.

- Bienvenue dans les suites Elisabeth Taylor et James Dean.

Nous le suivions à l'intérieur et il commençait à nous faire la visite.

- Les deux suites sont construites sur le même modèle. Le balcon fait toute la longueur de l'appartement comme vous le voyiez.

Il activait les rideaux coulissants et un flot de lumière éclairait toute la pièce. Tout le monde, même Alice pourtant habituée à tout ça, restait bouche bée. Edward me sourit en découvrant mon visage émerveillé et nous continuions la visite.

- Nous voici dans le salon avec votre propre cheminée, par ici vous avez la salle à manger et plus loin une cuisine équipée. Votre salle de bain est au fond avec son dressing. La baignoire jacuzzi donne sur le balcon et vous pourrez vous relaxer en admirant les collines de Los Angeles. Je crois même que vous pouvez voir la maison de Johnny Deep d'ici. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper, elle est blanche et circulaire. Monsieur Deep n'aime pas la circulation, il se déplace le plus souvent possible en hélicoptère.

- Oh, boudait Alice, j'aurai bien aimer voir la maison de Johnny Deep de ma baignoire moi aussi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, votre suite regorge également d'anecdotes. Par exemple, c'est de votre balcon que monsieur James Dean grimpa à une fenêtre lors de son audition pour le film _La Fureur de vivre,_ en 1954.

- James Dean sérieusement? S'exclama Jasper.

Le groom lui souriait avant de pousser la porte de la chambre.

- Nous finissons par la chambre avec son lit king Size et sa vue sur la piscine de l'hôtel. J'espère que la chambre vous convient? Me demanda le groom.

- Heu, oui c'est parfait … Merci. Balbutiai-je encore étonnée que cette suite soit pour nous.

- Merci beaucoup. Lui sourit Alice en lui tendant un billet.

Enfin il partait et nous restions tous hébétés au centre du salon, admirant l'endroit magnifique dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Puis Alice se laissait lourdement tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demandai-je gentiment en allant m'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Tout ça va me manquer… Souffla-t-elle tristement en caressant le cuir du fauteuil.

- Tout se passera bien, lui assurai-je en lui prenant la main, je suis sûre que tu n'auras pas à dire au revoir à tout ça.

- Tu crois? Me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir en relevant la tête vers moi.

- Je suis sûre que oui.

- J'ai peur pour demain. Avouait-elle en grimaçant.

- Je sais. Soufflai-je, un pincement au cœur.

Puis deux mains vinrent se poser sur mes épaules et je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Edward s'asseyait derrière moi.

- On est tous avec toi. Lui assurait son frère.

- Personne ne te fera de mal. Ajoutait Jasper maintenant derrière elle, en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

- On va les avoir. Lançais-je à mon tour.

Alice esquissait un faible sourire.

- Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin … Commença-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Lui souris-je.

- Un verre ! Lança-t-elle conquise.

- Hum... Souffla Edward.

En levant la tête vers lui je pouvais voir que lui et Jasper se regardaient avec cette lueur complice dans le regard. Comme s'ils étaient entrain de communiquer.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? Lui souriait Jasper.

- L'Avalon ? Répondit Edward sur le même ton.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Lançait Jasper Enthousiaste.

- L'Ava quoi ? Soufflai-je à Alice.

- L'Avalon, un club branché de la ville où on passait nos nuits d'été plus jeunes. En face du Capitol Record.

- Du quoi?

Alice me souriait gentiment avant de se lever, entrainant Jasper avec elle.

- Bienvenue à Los Angeles. Me dit-elle simplement dans un clin d'œil.

Étais-je la seule à ne rien connaître de cette ville?

- On se retrouve dans une heure à la réception. Dit-elle à son frère avant de quitter la chambre.

- Alors? Souffla Edward, allongé sur le canapé derrière moi, tu survis à ce débordement de paillettes?

- En fait, commençai-je en allant le rejoindre, il est difficile de ne pas se faire happer par la magie des lieux. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Je m'allongeai sur lui, posant ma tête sur son torse, Edward me caressait simplement les cheveux.

- On a une heure devant nous, chuchotait-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Je réfléchissais un instant.

- J'irai bien tester la fonction jacuzzi de cette baignoire. Souris-je en relevant la tête vers Edward.

- Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Me répondit-il en resserrant son emprise sur mes hanches.

- Tout de suite tu penses à une opération séduction.

- Je reste un homme, il déposait quelques baisers dans mon cou et je dû me faire violence pour me remettre sur pied, dans une chambre pareille ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter en plus. Ajouta t-il les mains derrière la tête avec ce sourire qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Je bloquai un moment sur cette image avant de reprendre le contrôle de mon cerveau.

- Tu me donnes une minute?

- Je t'attends dans la salle de bain.

Je ramassais le sac préparé par Alice et allait m'enfermer dans la chambre pour découvrir quels trésors mon amie avait pu y cacher. J'en sortais une robe de soirée noire élégante et sobre à la fois, elle sera parfaite pour ce soir. Je réalisais qu'Alice avait vraiment tout prévu et je souriais à cette idée. J'accrochai la robe à un cintre alors que l'eau dans la pièce à côté commençait à couler.

Je retournai à mon sac de voyage. Je tombai sur des sous-vêtements affriolants que je mettais tout de suite à l'écart. L'excentricité légendaire de mon amie ne pouvait pas aller à tout le monde. En cherchant bien, je trouvais enfin mon bonheur : Un bikini rouge, simple à la coupe classique. On frappait trois coups légers à la porte.

- Bella? M'appela Edward derrière la porte coulissante.

- J'arrive. Répondis-je en me déshabillant pour enfiler mon maillot.

Une fois habillée, je me regardais attentivement dans le grand miroir en pied de la chambre. J'espérais être séduisante, différente. Je savais qu'un bikini rouge n'allait pas changer radicalement ma personnalité, mais les apparences vous donnait parfois le courage nécessaire de vous dépasser et de vous sortir de votre coquille. Je voulais, rien qu'une fois être plus mature et sûre de moi, pour lui. Je voulais oser et lui faire autant de bien qu'il m'en faisait si c'était possible. Je voulais me sentir femme et en pleine possession de ma séduction.

J'inspirais profondément en me demandant encore si j'allais être capable de faire transparaitre ces changements. Allait-il remarquer la différence? Serais-je plus audacieuse? Lentement, je remontai mes cheveux, les faisant tenir avec un pic habilement entouré.

L'eau s'arrêtait de couler et j'entendais Edward entrer dans la baignoire. Les clapotis de l'eau rebondissaient sur son corps et les images qui inondaient mon esprit provoquèrent une vague de frissons en moi.

Je faisais lentement glisser les deux portes coulissantes et me laissait submerger par la chaleur humide qui régnait dans la pièce. Immédiatement, Edward, allongé dans le jacuzzi, posa les yeux sur moi. Un instant je ne dis rien, regardant le voyage de ses yeux sur moi des pieds à la tête. Quand je croisai son regard à nouveau, celui-ci brûlait d'une telle intensité que je ne pu que m'avancer vers lui.

Je plongeais un pied dans l'eau, puis l'autre, laissant ma peau s'acclimater à la chaleur de l'eau avant d'immerger tout mon corps. Les bulles caressaient déjà ma peau, massant mon dos et détendant tous mes muscles. Edward me tendit la main pour m'inviter à me rapprocher de lui. Je m'asseyais sur ses hanches, les mains sur ses épaules. Un moment nous restions simplement enlacés ainsi, relaxés, puis il reculait pour me regarder. Sa main mouillée entourait ma joue et je souriais. Il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément.

- A quoi tu penses? Chuchotai-je en me rapprochant encore de son visage.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Tout est dans le maillot de bain, souris-je. Tu remercieras ta sœur pour le choix.

- C'est vrai qu'il te va à merveille... Souffla-t-il en laissant ses mains voyager sur le tissu rouge.

- Mais tu es belle, tout simplement. Finit-il par dire.

Ses mains s'attardaient sur le nœud qui retenait mon haut et j'arrêtai de respirer.

Nous nous regardions en silence avec cette intensité qui caractérisait l'envie et le besoin que nous avions l'un de l'autre. Lentement j'approchai mon visage du sien et ses lèvres accueillaient les miennes. Sa main glissa sur ma joue jusqu'à ma nuque alors que ma langue traçaient déjà les lignes fines de sa bouche.

- Je suis tellement heureux qu'on ait réussi. Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres, les yeux soudainement pris d'une émotion nouvelle qui me serra la gorge.

- Réussi?

- Nous, qu'on se soit retrouvés.

- Edward, soupirai-je, je ne suis pas sûre que le moment soit très bien choisi pour ressasser tout ça.

J'essayais de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Edward esquivait gentiment mes lèvres et rapprocha mon corps du sien.

- Si au contraire.

Sa main maintenait ma joue.

- Quand j'y pense … Après toutes ces années tu es là avec moi, prête à vivre un des moments qui marquera certainement ma famille à jamais, dans une ville que tu ne connais pas et tu fais tout ça pour moi.

- Je fais ça parce que je trouve que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus juste à faire. Répondis-je sérieusement. Alice, toute ta famille, je tiens à eux. Souris-je. Autant que je tiens à toi. Je me devais d'être là. C'était ma place.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Je détournais les yeux, me focalisant sur ma main posé sur son torse à moitié immergé.

- Je sais, il me forçait à le regarder à nouveau, je sais que ces mots te mettent encore mal à l'aise et je peux le comprendre mais Bella, c'est la vérité. Il faut que tu me crois. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans ma vie.

Je ne su quoi répondre.

- Je t'aime. C'est le destin qui t'a fait revenir dans ma vie.

Mais il fallait qu'il sache …

_**[42/ Andre Herman Dune - Smalltown Boy cover]**_

- Je ne suis jamais vraiment partie. Soufflai-je honteuse.

Edward fronça les sourcils, attendant des explications. Légèrement perdu.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois partie étudier à Seattle plutôt qu'à Port Angeles – Là où j'aurai été près de mon père et mon petit-ami – Pourquoi ce choix : Seattle ?

Il buvait mes paroles à présent, je captai son attention et il le fallait parce que pour l'instant, c'était la seule façon que j'avais de lui dire … Ces trois mots qu'il me disait.

- Après la remises des diplômes à Phoenix, j'avais reçu un appel de l'administration de mon lycée qui me disais que mes dossiers universitaires n'étaient pas complets. J'ai dû partir à Forks en urgence pendant l'été pour récupérer mes vieux dossiers médicaux. Et qui était mon médecin traitant à l'époque?

- Carlisle … Souffla Edward.

- J'avais pris rendez-vous avec ton père à l'hôpital et il me les a rendu. Avant que je parte il a fait comme tous les médecins, il m'a parlé. Il m'a demandé qu'elle université j'avais choisi. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais encore indécise, il m'a conseillé Seattle parce son fils y allait.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as choisi Seattle pour …

Je finissais sa phrase pour lui.

- Toi. Dès que j'ai su où tu vivais, j'ai voulu y vivre.

- Mais pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il perturbé.

- Au départ je pense que c'était du masochisme. Je voulais t'affronter, peut-être découvrir que ta vie était misérable et m'en réjouir … Du moins c'était l'excuse que je m'inventai pour ne pas avoir à admettre la vérité.

- Quel vérité?

- J'avais toujours besoin de toi dans ma vie. Jamais je n'avais pu oublier notre nuit... Je voulais te revoir.

Edward détourna les yeux un instant comme s'il avait du mal à croire les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

- Je t'ai trouvé par hasard à Spadina, assit par terre avec ta guitare et mon cœur s'est arrêté. C'était comme un coup de poignard dans mon ventre, douloureux mais en même temps, tellement bon. J'ai eu l'impression d'être vivante. Je te voyais jouer, dans ton monde, et c'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Mon cœur s'est affolé, j'ai eu du mal à respirer, toutes les émotions se bousculaient en moi, de la haine à l'amour, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais je savais qu'enfin … J'étais en vie, grâce au simple fait de ta présence.

Je l'obligeai à me voir à nouveau et découvrait ses yeux pleins de larmes. Ses mains tremblaient autour de mes hanches et pourtant je pouvais dire qu'il faisait des efforts surhumains pour retenir cette émotion déchirante. Je le savais pour être dans le même état.

- Bien ou mal, je n'en savais rien. Je voulais simplement arrêter de vivre ma vie comme un zombie. Continuai-je.

- Tu restais toujours cachée derrière ce pilier en béton. Dit-il la voix tremblante.

- J'avais peur de toi. Je voulais te garder dans ma tête comme une photo, mais je n'aurai pas été capable de venir te parler parce que …

- Parce que tu savais que je ne te reconnaitrai pas. Finit Edward en détournant les yeux à nouveau, passant sa main mouillée sur son visage.

- J'avais changé en arrivant à Seattle. Sans lunettes. Sans capuche. Un nouveau camouflage à tes yeux.

Je sentais ses mains se crisper d'avantage sur moi. Je captai son regard en posant mes deux mains sur ses joues, rapprochant mon visage du sien.

- Mais moi, je te voyais. Tous les jours … Finis-je dans un soupir.

Un instant, Edward ne bougea plus, se contentant de me regarder. Presque absent. Puis enfin, ce feux dans ses yeux réapparu, encore plus intense. Il ramenait vivement mon visage contre le sien et me donnait un baiser passionné et dysfonctionnel à la fois. De ceux qui prouvent à quel point ce que l'on ressent à l'intérieur nous rend dingue. De ces baisers que l'on explique pas, de ceux que l'on ressent. Intense, fougueux et presque douloureux. Tellement brûlants. Parfois même, il me mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Moi j'étouffais mes gémissements contre sa bouche, mêlant ma langue à la sienne, maltraitants ses cheveux, m'y accrochant comme une damnée de peur qu'il n'arrête ce délicieux supplice.

Ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos pour défaire le nœud de mon maillot qui tomba entre nous et s'en alla flotter plus loin. Je le sentis palper ma poitrine avec une certaine fermeté, toutefois mesurée, avec habilité. Quand sa bouche se dérobait à moi pour goûter mon mamelon tendu, je rejetai la tête en arrière mordant l'intérieur de ma joue pour rester silencieuse et ne pas troubler ce moment.

Très vite je trouvais la barrière de son maillot de bain et la transgressais pour le caresser avec la même ferveur. Impatients et irrationnels, nous avancions tous les deux vers le même but. Edward déplaçait doucement ma culotte sur le côté de ma cuisse et je faisais légèrement glisser son maillot vers le bas. Il me pénétrait sans plus attendre et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Bougeant sur lui sans complexes pour atteindre le plaisir ultime, Edward suivait mon rythme en goutant encore et encore chaque recoin de mon corps non immergé. La chaleur dans la pièce était insoutenable mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de nos deux corps entremêlés.

Les mouvements de l'eau suivaient maintenant les mouvements de nos corps, claquant dans un rythme régulier sur la parois du jacuzzi. Je m'accrochai une dernière fois à ses épaules musclées avant d'accepter ma délivrance et de me laisser envahir par le plaisir, tout aussi intense et désordonné que tout le reste. Un cri m'échappait, je me resserrais autour d'Edward qui me maintînt en place encore quelques instant, prenant le contrôle de son propre plaisir maintenant.

J'étais sa chose, dans mon état de transe, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps et ne s'en priva pas jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la paix à son tour.

**EDWARD POV**

Quand nous descendions à la réception, Alice et Jazz' nous attendaient déjà. Jasper me captait immédiatement, certainement en remarquant le sourire niais qui illuminait mon visage. Il se détourna de Bella pour ne pas qu'elle remarque qu'il se retenait de rire, quand à moi j'essayais de redescendre de mon petit nuage. En revanche, face à Alice, ce fut une autre histoire.

- Vous êtes en retard. Lança-t-elle à Bella, les mains sur les hanches.

- De dix minutes Alice … Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Et puis j'ai fait un effort, lui lança Bella en s'approchant d'elle, dans deux minutes, tu ne seras plus en colère contre moi.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça. Rétorqua ma sœur.

Bella défit les boutons de son manteau pour lui montrer sa robe et immédiatement, le visage de ma sœur s'éclairait. Alice lui sautait au cou.

- Tu l'as mise !

- Je savais que ça te ferai plaisir de me voir engoncé dans une robe, perchée sur des talons hauts. Répliqua Bella en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'acceptes en tant que femme !

- Quand je quoi? Grimaça t-elle. Peu importe, tu viendras soigner mes pauvres orteils à la fin de la soirée. Ces chaussures me font un mal de chien!

- Deal ! Répondit Alice en tapant dans la main de Bella pour ensuite s'élancer en sautillant vers la sortie.

- Bien joué. Chuchotai-je à l'oreille de ma petite-amie, plaçant ma main au creux de ses reins pour la mener à la sortie.

- T'as vu ça? Je suis une pro de la manipulation. Se félicitait Bella.

- Tu me manipules quand tu veux si ça signifie qu'on se retrouve à nouveau dans ce jacuzzi toi et moi. Continuai-je sur le même ton alors que nous sortions de l'hôtel.

- Ça a du bon d'être en retard parfois. Ajoutait Bella, à mis chemin entre l'hôtel et la voiture, dans un petit rire coquin.

Le regard assez explicite qu'elle me rendait ensuite me coupa tous mes moyens.

- Avance. Lançai-je simplement en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses.

Elle se contentait de me tirer la langue avant d'entrer dans la voiture. J'inspirai profondément pour essayer d'arrêter de penser à ce moment où nous serions de nouveau seul …

L'Avalon était un club branché de Los Angeles qui pouvait aussi bien faire boite de nuit que salle de concert. Situé sur Hollywood Boulevard au pied du Capitol Records, le décor oscillait avec goût entre le baroque – avec ses fresques et ses grandes colonnes - et le côté voluptueux d'un bar lounge – avec des parures en velours sur les fauteuils et les couleurs ocres, ors et pourpres des tapisseries. Très haut de plafond, avec de nombreux balcons on pouvait facilement se croire dans un vieux théâtres des années 50.

J'affectionnai tout particulièrement cet endroit car il me rappelait ces étés d'insouciance que je passai avec ma sœur et Jasper à l'époque du lycée. En quittant Forks pour L.A nous avions l'impression d'être des dieux au milieu de cette ville scintillante, avec toutes les merveilles que l'argent de mon père nous permettaient de nous offrir. Des vacances idylliques loin de la grisaille de la péninsule d'Olympique. Loin de notre vie qui pourtant n'était pas si mal, mais en tant qu'adolescents nous ne savions pas apprécier ce que nous avions sous les yeux. Parfois même, pendant ces deux mois, Alice et moi prétentions être quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais un jeune musicien en devenir venu réaliser ses rêves en Californie et Alice était mon agent, une business woman intrépide. Il était dur cependant de revenir à notre réalité de lycéens ensuite.

Aujourd'hui les choses étaient légèrement moins féériques et je pouvais dire, rien qu'en regardant ma sœur, qu'elle était bien loin de cette femme sûr d'elle qu'elle prétendait être à 17 ans. Elle était anxieuse et même si son visage affichait un sourire radieux, je savais que la réalité était toute autre.

Aussi, comme pour me rassurer moi-même et ne pas admettre mon impuissance face aux évènements à venir, j'allais m'assoir sur la banquette qu'elle occupait et passais mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle me souriait avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Jasper en face de nous. Nous étions sur un des balcons en hauteur, là où les tables étaient isolées du bruit sourd de la fosse sous nos pieds.

D'ici je gardais un œil sur Bella, de corvée de boisson au bar en face de nous. Elle se penchait sur le bar pour dicter notre commande à ce barman survolté qui servait l'étage. Perchée sur ses petits escarpins noirs, habillée de cette magnifique robe qui laissait apparaître la finesse de ses jambes, ses cheveux retombant en cascade dans son dos, elle était ravissante. Je n'étais pas le seul à le remarquer apparemment vu l'attention persistante de ses vautours autour d'elle. Je ne m'en souciais plus aujourd'hui, je savais qu'elle était à moi et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais me la prendre. Je me trouvais chanceux au contraire.

- Je l'ai bien choisie? Me disait Alice en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

- De quoi? Demandai-je en sortant de ma rêverie.

- La robe idiot, tu la dévores des yeux. Me sourit-elle.

- Très bon choix oui. Souris-je légèrement gêné.

- C'est bon de te voir heureux. Ajoutait ma sœur dans un clin d'œil.

Je me contentai de lui sourire.

- Et voilà vos verres ! Lança Bella en posant un plateau au centre de notre table.

- Service impeccable ! Disait Jasper en se servant.

- Merci, j'en ai même pas renversé une goutte ! Annonçait fièrement Bella en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Tu peux être fière de toi. La félicitait mon colocataire.

- Tu es très belle. Chuchotai-je à son oreille, prenant sa main au passage.

Elle me souriait en resserrant ses doigts autour des miens.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de porter un toast ! Disait Jasper en levant son verre.

Tout le monde prenait son verre.

- A cette magnifique soirée, commençait-il, à nous quatre réuni. Je dois admettre que s'il y a quelques mois on m'avait dit que nous serions là, en couples, et on sait tous à quel point nos deux couples étaient improbables …

Alice, Bella et moi avions le même sourire un peu embarrassé sur le visage.

- Je ne l'aurai pas cru, continuait Jasper, mais la preuve est là. La famille Cullen ne cesse de s'agrandir, toujours aussi soudée et je sais déjà que demain, nous les atomiserons !

Il eu un regard pour Alice et lui prit la main.

- A nous !

- A Alice ! Ajoutait Bella.

- A Alice. Répétai-je, levant mon verre à mon tour.

Puis nous buvions tous notre verre d'un traite.

- A moi. Soupirait ma sœur en reposant son verre vide.

Durant le reste de la soirée, personne ne fit plus allusion au rendez-vous du lendemain et l'espace d'une nuit, nous redevenions tous de simples étudiants profitant des délices de la nuit pour oublier le fardeau de la vie.

Vers 9h00 nous arrivions devant le grand immeuble de verre de _Mike's Store Fixtures Inc,_ dans le quartier d'affaire de Los Angeles, « _Downtown »_. Là où les buildings et les taxis jaunes vous donnaient l'impression d'avoir été téléporté dans New York. Ce bâtiment ressemblait à une tour d'ivoire, aussi froid et glacial que les personnes qui le dirigeaient.

Nous garions la voiture en face des escaliers en béton armé blanc qui montaient jusqu'à l'entrée principale. En posant le pied par terre, Alice frissonna et regarda un instant cet endroit qui l'avait tant fait rêver à une certaine époque. J'étais aussi anxieux qu'elle à cet instant, un truc de jumeaux sans doute : l'empathie. Je lui prenais la main et l'embrassais sur la joue pour lui insuffler un peu de courage si c'était possible. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

- On sera juste à côté. Lui souffla Bella en la prenant dans ses bras.

Puis Alice et Jasper montaient les marches, main dans la main. Bella et moi les regardions s'éloigner un instant.

- ça va toi? Me demanda doucement Bella.

- Mieux qu'Alice je pense.

- C'est certain mais ça ne veux pas dire que ça n'est pas difficile pour toi aussi.

Je soupirai et tournai le dos au bâtiment poussant doucement Bella contre la voiture pour poser mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Lentement ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ma taille. Elle attendait simplement que je lui parle.

- Il faut être fort pour Alice, je le sais. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester calme devant ces connards qui vont l'accuser de toutes ces conneries.

Elle posait sa main sur ma joue.

- Je serai là pour te calmer.

Je fermais les yeux.

- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet. Souffla-t-elle. Demain, tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi confiante?

- Parce qu'il le faut. Me répondait simplement Bella. Pour Alice.

Alors j'approchai mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser doucement. Bella prenait ma main et nous allions rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

A l'accueil on nous indiquait le huitième étage et même dans l'ascenseur, je ne lâchais pas la main de Bella. Nous arrivions devant un bureau immense entièrement vitré dans lequel des bureaucrates, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà installés. Ils projetaient des documents de leurs ordinateurs sur le mur afin que tout le monde puisse les voir. De ce que je pouvais lire, c'était le contrat de ma sœur. En ce moment même ils insistaient sur sa signature. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'ils étaient entrain de lui dire : _« Vous avez signé de votre plein gré, vous étiez d'accord avec les clauses de ce contrat_ ».

Alice baissait la tête et Jasper lui caressait discrètement le dos en signe de réconfort. Moi je me crispai. Ce mur de verre m'empêchait d'agir. Je devenais fou, heureusement que Bella était à mes côtés. La sentir près de moi me forçait à réguler cette colère qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi.

L'assistante à l'accueil nous invita à nous assoir sur les chaises prévues à cet effet, puis entra dans le bureau pour apporter du café. En sortant elle ne refermait pas complètement la porte et nous fit, à Bella et moi, un clin d'œil discret. A présent que la porte était ouverte, nous pouvions entendre l'entretien.

- En 2008 mademoiselle Cullen a signé une clause d'exclusivité avec cette agence, lançait un homme debout qui lisait le document projeté, « l_e salarié est tenu pendant l'exécution de son contrat à une obligation de loyauté et de fidélité. Cette obligation lui impose une règle de discrétion et lui interdit les agissements qui constitueraient une concurrence à l'égard de l'employeur ._

- Je n'ai rien commis de tel. Se défendait Alice.

- Si vous voulez bien me laisser finir mademoiselle vous comprendrez que ce que j'essayais de souligner ici était les termes « fidélité » et « loyauté ». En quoi le fait de déserter la ville et de ne pas tenir vos engagements était-il loyale?

- Je venais de sortir de l'hôpital et vous m'avez projeté dans le monde de la nuit à négocier avec des photographe macabres qui me félicitait de ma promotion durement acquise sur la dos de Thérésa ! S'emportait Alice alors que Jasper lui fit signe de se calmer, à l'image de ce que Bella faisait pour moi.

_- « La clause d'exclusivité interdit au salarié d'exercer une autre activité professionnelle et l'oblige à se consacrer exclusivement à son employeur. », _continuait ce salopard.

- Je n'ai pas travailler depuis des mois, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tout ça.

- Ah oui? Et bien peut-être auriez-vous besoin d'un dictionnaire pour comprendre les termes « _se consacrer exclusivement à son employeur_ ». Répondait un autre bureaucrate de façon hautaine.

- Votre contrat ou cette promotion n'avait rien à voir avec la mort regrettable de mademoiselle Thérésa Rowre.

- Au contraire, ça avait tout à voir avec elle. Souffla Alice en baissant les yeux.

- Je pense que vous avez oublié où vous étiez mademoiselle Cullen. Ici, nous faisons du business. Vos sentiments ou le côté humain n'est pas en cause. Ici on parle argent et contrat rien de plus, et les faits sont là. Tout vous accuse, vous avez rompu votre contrat ! Finissait-il devant ma sœur de plus en plus abattue.

Cette fois s'en était trop, je me levais pour faire irruption dans la pièce mais Bella m'en empêchait de justesse, pourtant elle était aussi triste et écœurée que moi.

- ça ne ferai qu'aggraver les choses. Me dit-elle sérieusement en me tirant jusqu'à la chaise.

Puis Jasper recevait un appel.

- Monsieur, nous avons déjà la gentillesse de vous accepter autour de cette table, la moindre des politesses serait d'éteindre votre téléphone ! Grondait le même homme.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, lança Jasper en raccrochant, votre gentillesse vous pouvez vous la foutre au cul.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Jasper ! Lança Alice, mal à l'aise.

Il se levait pour prendre l'ordinateur portable à un pauvre homme qui ne savait plus quoi faire, se faisant expulser de son fauteuil.

- Je peux vous emprunter ça? Merci …

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? Bouillonnait le premier homme.

- Désolé de troubler votre petite inquisition mais tout le monde a le droit à une défense équitable. Répondait calmement Jasper en tapotant sur l'ordinateur.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un tribunal, rétorquait le bureaucrate, il n'est pas nécessaire d'appeler votre avocat monsieur !

- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Chuchotai ma sœur, perdue.

- Pas nécessaire, mais possible. Pour votre information, je n'appelle pas un avocat mais un médecin !

Il appuyait sur « ENTREE » et l'image de notre père apparaissait sur le mur, en direct de l'hôpital de Forks, via la webcam de l'ordinateur. Alice eu un sursaut de surprise. En découvrant mon père, moi et Bella nous levions immédiatement de notre chaise pour nous approcher de la porte restée entre-ouverte.

- Carlisle. Saluait Jasper.

Celui-ci hochait la tête en signe de salut.

- Excusez-moi, c'est une séance privée ! Qui est cet homme? S'indignait le maître de cérémonie.

- Je vous présente le Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

- Monsieur est votre père? Lança-t-il à Alice. Vous comptez embarquer toute votre famille dans cette affaire mademoiselle?

Alice n'eut pas le temps de répondre car mon père prenait la parole.

- Pour votre information je n'interviens pas aujourd'hui pour mes qualités de père mais en tant que médecin.

- Et en quoi un médecin pourrait-il intervenir ici en matière de contrat? Répliquait le premier montant sur ses grand chevaux.

Celui qui c'était fait prendre sa place baissa la tête, ayant déjà compris comment tout ça allait se terminer. C'était jouissif de lire la défaite sur son visage, même défaite que tous ces hommes afficheraient bientôt.

- Il me semble, commençait Carlisle, que mademoiselle Alice Cullen ici présente, que vous attaquez pour rupture de contrat a récemment été internée de son plein gré dans un service psychiatrique, suite à la mort de mademoiselle Rowre.

- Tout a fait mais ensuite elle a reprit le travail avant de déserter.

- Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, acquiesça mon père, mais ne trouvez-vous pas qu'après qu'elle ait vécu un tel bouleversement psychologique il est sage de faire confiance à cette personne?

- Vous insinuez que votre propre fille n'avait pas toute sa tête?

- J'insinue, monsieur, que Mademoiselle Cullen n'était pas en mesure de décider de façon objective si oui ou non elle était en mesure de reprendre le travail. Aussi l'accuser de la sorte peut-être considéré comme du harcèlement moral sur une personne qui n'est pas en mesure d'assurer ses fonctions et qui plus est, devrait être en arrêt maladie avec maintien de salaire !

Le bureaucrate balbutiait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- C'est elle qui devrait vous coller un procès ! Rétorquait Jasper satisfait de l'intervention de mon père.

- L'hôpital dans lequel a été internée mademoiselle Cullen m'a faxé son dossier médical et avec le traitement qu'elle suivait elle n'aurait jamais dû reprendre le travail si tôt. Continuait Carlisle.

- Selon qui? Son père? Soulignait-il.

- Selon un médecin qui en soit, est mieux placé que vous pour débattre de la question. Quand j'aurai besoin de conseil en matière juridique je ferai appel à vous, en attendant, n'inversons pas les rôles ! Grondait mon père.

Le bureaucrate devenait tout rouge et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais son collaborateur l'en empêcha et celui-ci pris les devants en s'adressant à Jasper directement.

- Mademoiselle Cullen sera placée en congé maladie dès aujourd'hui avec maintien de salaire, plus une indemnité de 10 000 $ pour le préjudice. Ceci devrait clore cette affaire.

- Combien de temps? Répondit Jasper.

- Un an me semble approprié.

Jasper interrogeait Alice du regard et celle-ci hochait la tête.

- Ensuite il sera demandé à Mademoiselle Cullen de donner sa démission. Avons-nous trouvé un arrangement? Dit-il en s'adressant directement à Alice.

- Celle-ci se leva et tendit la main vers cet homme, plus réservé que le premier.

- C'est d'accord. Répondit-elle.

Ils se serrèrent la main sans se quitter des yeux, comme si le duel implicite avait toujours lieux.

- Je veux une copie écrite de cet accord. Demandait Carlisle.

- Ma secrétaire faxera les documents à votre hôpital dans la soirée.

- Bien. Jasper?

Celui-ci hochait la tête et allait couper la liaison avant qu'Alice ne le retienne :

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle à notre père.

Celui-ci lui sourit et elle coupait l'image entre lui et nous.

- La séance est ajournée. Les documents vous parviendront en recommandé d'ici 48 heures.

- Bien. Répondait simplement ma sœur.

Puis tout le monde se levait, rassemblant les divers papiers éparpillés sur la table pour les ranger dans leurs attaché-case. Bella et moi entrions dans le bureau dès que le premier bureaucrate quittait la pièce.

Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers ma sœur pour la prendre dans mes bras et celle-ci fondit en larme dans mes bras, relâchant complètement la pression. Malgré tout, quand elle relevait ses yeux larmoyants vers moi, un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Nous étions seuls maintenant dans ce bureau.

- Je sais, je suis nulle de pleurer comme ça ! Pardon. S'excusait-elle.

- C'est la première fois que tu es sincère avec nous au contraire. Lui répondis-je en essuyant son visage.

Bella prenait ma place dans ses bras pour réconforter son amie.

- Tout ira bien maintenant. Lui chuchotait-elle dans l'oreille.

- Je sais. Répondait ma sœur en fermant les yeux.

- Comment vous avez mis ça sur pied? Demandai-je à Jasper.

- J'ai appelé ton père la semaine dernière pour lui demander conseil et c'est lui qui a tout fait. Je me suis juste débrouillé pour avoir la technologie nécessaire sous ma main.

- Il faut que j'appelle papa. Lança Alice en s'éloignant un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

Bella retrouvait sa place dans mes bras.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'Alice est enfin libre. Dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi. Enfin elle va pouvoir vivre normalement.

- Oui, c'est magnifique.

- Moi je dis qu'on doit fêter ça ! Lança Jasper.

- Tu perds pas de temps toi. Souriait Bella.

- Jamais. Souris-je en devançant Jazz' pour répondre.

Alice revenait vers nous en raccrochant. Jasper lui prenait la main, embrassant sa tempe au passage et nous sortions du bureau pour enfin s'enfuir de cet enfer bureaucratique.

Une fois dehors, nous prenions tous une profonde inspiration comme si tout le temps que nous avions passé à l'intérieur, nous avions été privé d'air.

- Vous savez ce que j'aimerai? Souffla ma sœur.

- Dis toujours. Répondait Jasper.

- Aller faire un tour sur Rodéo Drive entre fille.

- Avec moi tu veux dire? Répliquait Bella.

- J'ai bien pensé à mettre Edward sur des talons mais ils n'ont pas sa pointure !

- C'est ta réponse au stress? Le shopping? S'étonnait Bella.

- Chacun sa parade ma belle. Alors tu m'accompagnes?

Bella grimaçait.

- S'il-te-plait ! S'il-te-plait ! S'il-te-plait ! Suppliait Alice. Et puis tu n'as pas de robes pour l'anniversaire de mariage de nos parents? Je me trompe?

- J'veux pas y aller. Bouda Bella en se calant dans mes bras.

- Je ferais tout pour toi mais Alice a une force de persuasion plus forte que la mienne. Riais-je en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, tout en la berçant.

- On va aller chez Dolce&Gabbana ! Ou peut-être Versace ! S'enthousiasmait Déjà ma sœur.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai les moyens d'entrer dans un de ces magasins Alice? Il faut en plus laisser 900$ de caution à l'entrée !

- Tu étais là quand ils ont dit « préjudices » et « 10 000 $ »? Je suis au chômage et j'ai de l'argent alors tu ne discutes pas !

Bella me lançait un regard comme si j'allais trouver une solution miracle.

- Là elle marque un point. Admis-je.

- Traitre ! Rétorqua Bella que j'embrassais avant que ma sœur ne me l'enlève, appelant déjà un taxi.

- On se retrouve ce soir à l'hôtel ! Lançait Alice avant de l'engouffrer avec Bella dans une voiture.

Plus tard dans la soirée nous profitions du restaurant de l'hôtel et de sa cuisine raffinée, ensembles et plus unis que jamais. Nous n'étions plus que deux couples insouciants dans la vingtaine, profitant des joies de la nourriture et du vin coulant à flot.

Ce soir nous étions libre. Bientôt nous retrouverions nos vies à Seattle mais cette nuit la citée des anges était à nous.

* * *

Me revoilà tout le monde !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews durant mon absence en ces périodes de fêtes ! Je vais répondre à vos aux reviews restantes très prochainement rassurez-vous ! Merci à tous ceux également qui suivent mes vidéos sur Youtube. Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précèdent entre autre : PrincetonGirl818, karima, lyllou, Chouchou, Anne et Cali - mais aussi Loony3107 à qui je vais répondre très vite à toutes ses reviews !

Certaines me posent des question en review sans possèder de compte FF, je ne peux pas vous répondre. Essayez de m'envoyer un MP au pire ! ;)

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez bien profité de la folie de fêtes et Bonne année 2011 à vous tous !

Pour le blog c'est toujours, **http[:/]seattle[-]breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/**, ici que ça se passe.

J'attend vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre, à très bientôt.

Ginie


	14. Happy Anniversary

**CHAPITRE XIV**

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY**

_(Joyeux anniversaire)_

**BELLA POV**

_**[43/ I Dare You To Move -Switchfoot ]**_

En sortant de la voiture je réajustai mon blouson. Même si les températures avaient tendance à se radoucir en ce moment, Port Angeles restait une ville portuaire et avec l'humidité arrivait la fraicheur. Pendant que les trois garçons sortaient nos bagages du coffre, Alice, Rosalie et moi découvrions notre hôtel : Le Red Lion. Situé au bord de l'eau, sur une plage de galets noirs, devant un chaîne montagneuse encore enneigée sur les sommets, le cadre ne pouvait être plus idyllique pour fêter un anniversaire de mariage.

En l'occurrence ici, et pendant tout un weekend, nous allions célébrer les 25 ans de mariage d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Les parents de mon petit-ami. Même si je connaissais déjà Carlisle, aujourd'hui les « présentations » seraient plus officielles. Je n'avait jamais été dans cette position avant. Je n'avais jamais considéré Billy Black comme un beau-père potentiel, j'avais grandis avec lui et sortir avec son fils s'était fait naturellement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti la pression de se faire accepter dans une famille, ni même par une mère : Esmée. Cette fois les choses étaient vraiment différentes. Je voulais vraiment qu'ils m'apprécient et même si j'avais tout le monde, encore plus Edward, de mon côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension.

-Rosalie, attrape-ton chien avant qu'il ne court dans l'eau ! Grommelait Emmett chargé de bagages avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, suivi de Jasper et Edward.

Rose et moi échangions un regard entendu et elle attira Zooka à elle.

-Allez viens mon gros.

Elle s'avançait à son tour vers la réception et vu que j'hésitai toujours, Alice plaçait sa main dans mon dos en signe d'encouragement.

Quand nous arrivions dans le hall de la réception, l'atmosphère chaleureuse et cosy de l'hôtel m'englobait immédiatement. Les gens des petites villes ont toujours ce sens du partage et cette chaleur contagieuse. Bien que le Red Lion n'avait rien du faste et de la richesse du château Marmont de Los Angeles, celui-ci n'avait rien à lui envier.

En face du comptoir, une cheminée en pierre diffusait sa chaleur dans toute la pièce avec ce bruit crépitant de bois enflammé et cette odeur significative. Des clients étaient assis tranquillement dans le petit salon aménagé à cet effet, lisant leur journal ou buvant un thé pour certain. Les tapisseries et les tableaux donnaient des airs de noblesse au décor sans pour autant paraître désuets. Un lustre géant en cristal était suspendu dans ce hall très haut de plafond, à hauteur d'une mezzanine en bois circulaire, surplombant le tout et donnant sur les chambres du premier étage.

Pour finir, à gauche du comptoir un peu plus loin, deux ascenseurs somptueux bordés de dorures avec ses portes en chêne clair, déversaient inlassablement les trois étages de l'hôtel.

Tout était si calme ici et pourtant l'hôtel semblait plein à en juger par le nombre incroyable de visages que j'avais croisé en étant ici depuis à peine dix minutes.

Les garçons récupéraient les clés de nos chambres, puis l'homme derrière le comptoir décrochait son téléphone.

-On a la derrière chambre disponible avec vue sur la montagne. M'annonçait fièrement Edward en arrivant vers moi. J'ai battu Emmett à pierre, papier, ciseau pour ça.

-Je suis tellement impressionnée par tous ces risques que tu prends pour me combler mon chéri. Lançai-je en me moquant légèrement.

-C'est ça!, moque toi de moi. Sourit-il en me prenant par la taille. Tu feras moins la fière quand Rose se rendra compte qu'elle n'a pas de balcon.

Je grimaçai de sa mise en garde et la réaction de Rose ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

-Quoi? S'exclamait cette derrière en faisant écho aux aboiements de son chien. Tu as perdu notre chambre au Chifoumi ? Mais quel idiot !

-Mais ma puce … Tentait Emmett. Cette chambre sera très bien aussi je t'assure.

-Oh mais j'en doute pas, seulement tu peux dire au revoir à nos câlins nocturnes.

-Quoi mais pourquoi?

-A toi de voir, si tu y arrives avec un chien de cinquante kilos qui te regarde activer tes petites fesses avec des yeux de merlan-frit !

-Oh c'est pas vrai … Réalisait Emmett, dégoûté.

-Le balcon c'était pour lui pas à cause d'un caprice de bonne-femme !

Edward et moi essayons de ne pas rire et Emmett arrivait rapidement vers nous.

-S'il-te-plait frérot, tu me dois une revanche. Suppliait Emmett.

-Tu as déjà eu ta revanche et tu as perdu Emmett. Riait Edward.

-S'il-te-plait. Je t'en prie !

-Ça vous entrainera pour quand vous aurez des enfants ! Continuait Edward impassible.

-C'est ça, achève moi pendant que t'y es !

-Alice et Jazz' ont un balcon. Lançai-je simplement.

-Chuttt ! Me sifflait Alice derrière moi.

-Désolée... Soufflai-je confuse alors qu'Emmett se ruait déjà vers Jasper.

La clochette de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, attirant mon attention, et celui-ci s'ouvrit sur le couple le plus élégant que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était bien eux : Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, venant à notre rencontre. D'instinct, tout mon corps se raidissait. Edward eu un petit sourire sans même baisser les yeux vers moi et me prit la main, comme pour m'empêcher de me cacher derrière lui.

Rosalie et Alice furent les premières à aller les accueillir. Puis vint le tour de Jasper et Emmett qui se joignaient à ce petit groupe. Serrant une derrière fois ma main, Edward s'avança vers ses parents, moi dans ses pas. J'arrivais au milieu de ces embrassades de famille, une famille depuis si longtemps séparée qui se réunissait dans un but très précis. Si Edward ne m'avait pas volontairement poussé vers l'avant, j'aurais pensé ne pas avoir ma place ici dans ce beau tableau de famille.

Puis Esmée Cullen, après avoir embrassé son fils, posait enfin les yeux sur moi et un sourire illumina ses traits immédiatement. Moi je restais figée. C'était une femme magnifique, pas étonnant que ses enfants soient si séduisants. Les traits fins de son visage me rappelaient ceux d'Alice, sa bouche ourlée et ce large sourire était sans hésitation l'héritage d'Emmett, quant à ces grands yeux verts… Je levais les yeux vers Edward et admirais encore une fois cette similitude rassurante. Comment ne pas se sentir à l'aise auprès d'une femme qui portait sur elle tous les trais familiers des gens que vous aimiez ?

Alors Esmée tendait les bras vers moi en souriant et je n'hésitais pas à entrer dans son étreinte maternelle. Plus encore que sa beauté, son parfum me frappait. Elle sentait incroyablement bon. Une odeur chaude et fruité, celle d'une mère.

-Bella, comme je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Me souriait Esmée en se reculant, gardant ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour me regarder.

-Ravie également. Répondis-je poliment.

-Tu sais que tu es la première petite-amie qu'Edward nous présente.

-Maman... Soufflât-il confus.

-Quoi? C'est vrai non?

Je souriais en découvrant le visage dépité de mon petit-ami.

-Je commençais à désespérer. Ajoutait Esmée à mon attention, dans un clin d'œil complice.

Je pouffais de rire.

-Allez ça suffit ! Souriait son fils. On va monter dans notre chambre avant de dîner.

-Bella. Souriait ensuite Carlisle en me saluant.

-Heureuse de vous revoir Docteur Cullen.

-Tu n'arrives toujours pas à m'appeler Carlisle hum? Plaisantait-il.

-Pardon, répondis-je un peu gênée, Carlisle.

-Quelle surprise de te retrouver ici.

-Crois-moi papa, Lançait Emmett en passant, nous avons été les plus surpris.

-Ils nous ont fait patienter des mois ces deux là ! Ajoutait Alice.

-C'est bon, c'est finit le bizutage. Lançait Edward, volant à mon secours.

-Je suis heureux que tu l'ais choisi. Me confiait Carlisle.

-Hey ! S'indigna mon petit-ami. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas moi qui l'ais choisie?

-S'il-te-plait. Répondait sa mère. On connait tous ton foutu caractère !

-Il est parfait. Riais-je en l'entourant dans mes bras pour le réconforter alors que tout le monde se moquait de lui.

-Un peu de sollicitude, soupira-t-il, vive la famille !

Toute la famille, moi y compris, éclata de rire. Edward et moi nous éloignons vers les chambres.

-On dînera dans la véranda à 20 heures, nous informait Esmée, Carlisle a réservé une table.

-Nous y serons ! Répondait Edward avant de m'attirer dans l'ascenseur.

-Attendez ! Retenez l'ascenseur criait Emmett.

Bazooka s'engouffrait dans la cabine suivit d'Emmett chargé de bagages. Il appuyait comme un malade sur les boutons.

-Du calme, ça le fera pas avancer plus vite ! Lançai-je, surprise par son attitude.

-Tu comprend pas, j'ai volé les clefs à Alice !

-Quoi? S'exclamait Edward.

-Allez, ferme-toi. Ferme-toi. Commandait son frère à l'ascenseur en appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons.

Alice arrivait comme une furie vers l'ascenseur. Edward et moi nous terrions au fond de la cabine, Bazooka en tête.

-Emmett Cullen, sort d'ici tout de suite ! Rends-moi ces clés où je te jure que … Hurlait-elle avant que les deux portes ne se referment sous son nez.

_**[44/ Into The Wild soundtrack – Salvation Mountain]**_

Le dîner se déroula à merveille. Tous attablés, je pouvais observer les liens de cette famille si particulière se ressouder après ces longs mois de séparation. Aujourd'hui aucun nuage ne pouvait ternir leurs retrouvailles, maintenant qu'Alice était sortie d'affaire tout était parfait. C'était une famille ordinaire qui allait bientôt célébrer leurs patriarches, ceux sans qui nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde riait, mangeait et buvait en se racontant leur vie et ces moments que certains avaient pu manquer. J'étais heureuse d'avoir été acceptée si facilement dans ce groupe, sans même avoir essayé. C'était les Cullen, accueillants et charitables. Une famille comme on n'en voit peu. De celle que l'on met en scène dans les films ou que l'on découvre dans les livres. Le genre de famille qui vous fait rêver. Tous beaux, riches et heureux. Sans divorces, sans problèmes et inébranlables. Graviter dans la sphère Cullen avait quelque chose de vivifiant. J'espérais ne jamais avoir à les quitter.

Alors que je riais, comme tous les autres, aux dernières frasques d'Emmett et sous le regard réprobateur d'Alice qui n'avait toujours pas digéré l'histoire de la chambre, Edward me prenait la main sous la table. Nos regards se croisèrent et je pouvais lire une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux : De la fierté. Oui, il était fier que je sois là à ses côtés et que j'apprécie tout autant que lui ce moment avec les siens. Cette idée eu le don de m'émouvoir, jamais personne n'avait autant souhaité m'intégrer dans sa vie avant lui. Cela se lisait sur son visage et dans son comportement, comme s'il ne comprenait toujours pas, malgré le nombreuses fois où nous en avions parlé, comment il avait réussi à me récupérer.

Je savais que quoi que je fasse pour lui prouver le contraire et peut-être encore pour longtemps, Edward culpabiliserait pour ce qu'il avait pu me faire subir par le passé. Moi j'essayais au contraire de m'en détacher le plus possible. Cet Edward avec moi ce soir était à mille lieux de celui qui, une autre nuit, m'avait abandonné. Serai-je un jour capable de l'oublier à mon tour? En tout cas, j'étais sur la bonne voie.

A la fin du dîner, quand tout le monde regagna sa chambre, lui et moi restions un moment sous la véranda à regarder le ciel étoilé et ces montagnes lointaines. Ici nous avions l'impression d'être couper du monde. Loin de tout. Edward entourait mes hanches et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Un moment, nous ne disions rien.

-A quoi tu penses? Souffla-t-il à mon oreille et embrassant ma tempe au passage.

-Je pensais à… Pas grand chose en fait. Souris-je. J'appréciais simplement le moment.

-Tu veux aller te coucher? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Dans une minute.

Alors nous recommencions à observer le paysage en silence.

-Tu as vraiment une famille formidable. Soufflai-je.

-C'est la tienne aussi à présent.

Je souriais à cette idée.

-Allez-viens. Dit-il en m'entrainant par la main. On a une grosse journée demain.

Après nous être préparés à dormir, nous entrions dans ce lit géant et nous endormions sans plus de formalité. Apaisés. Ensemble.

En fin de matinée, j'arrivais dans la salle de réception. Les hommes s'étaient levés plus tôt que nous pour aider à préparer la salle. Tous les amis des Cullen seraient bientôt là et à en juger par le nombre de tables dressées devant moi, ils attendaient au moins une centaine de personnes. Il y avait du personnel hôtelier et un traiteur spécialement embauché pour l'occasion.

La salle était magnifique, elle donnait directement sur le lac que l'on pouvait voir grâce aux grandes baies vitrées qui composaient la façade de l'hôtel. Les décorations, des rideaux aux plantes, du service à vaisselle aux rubans qui ornaient les chaises, étaient dans les tons pastels, violet et rose pale, donnant un ensemble très raffiné. Au centre de la salle trônait un gâteau énorme à plusieurs étages comme un gâteau de mariage sur lequel reposait deux petites figurines représentant Carlisle et Esmée. Plus loin, sur une scène, jouait un orchestre assez moderne. Pour une fois, je me surprenais à penser que ce genre d'orchestre ne faisait pas toujours bal populaire, ils pouvaient-être élégants également.

Edward me remarquait du fond de la salle et venait à ma rencontre.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tes parents font les choses en grand !

-De qui crois-tu qu'Alice tient sa démesure? Me répondait-il en admirant son travail.

-C'est magnifique.

-Je te retourne le compliment. Cette robe te va à merveille.

-Oh, ça. Souriais-je en me regardant. C'est la robe qu'Alice m'a acheté à Los Angeles dans ce magasin hors de prix.

-Elle a bien fait d'insister, disait-il en me prenant dans ses bras, on dirait une femme mondaine.

-C'est pas moi du tout. Lançai-je en regardant cette robe crème et ces escarpins noirs que je portais.

-Je t'aime comme ça aussi, même si j'adore tes petits jeans serrés. Lançait Edward en plongeant dans mon cou.

-On dirait que ce déguisement te fait de l'effet. Riais-je.

-Tu me fais toujours de l'effet.

-Oui et bien du calme. Répondis-je en reculant pour le forcer à me regarder. Je sais qu'hier soir et les quelques nuits d'avant on s'est endormis comme des masses mais …

-Depuis Los Angeles on a rien fait. C'était il y a une semaine Bella, alors je commence à craquer, surtout quand tu es aussi jolie. Minauda-t-il en essayant de m'embrasser.

Je l'arrêtai d'un doigt sur la bouche.

-Oui et bien ce n'est pas moi qui rentre tous les soirs à pas d'heure ! C'est quoi ces horaires que tu as? Quel café reste ouvert jusqu'à 4 heures du matin d'abord?

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est à cause des inventaires annuels. Répondait Edward plus sérieusement.

-Oui et bien tant que tu feras ces inventaires là, tu ne pourras plus faire ces inventaires ci ! Souriais-je en me désignant de la tête aux pieds.

-Je suis sûr que ça peu s'arranger. Souffla Edward me ramenant vers lui. On a encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivé des invités.

-Humm... Non, tu m'as trop délaissée ces derniers temps, le taquinai-je, je vais te le faire payer.

-Tu es dure, mais je suis sûre que je peux te faire changer d'avis.

-Ah tu crois ça? Souris-je.

Alors il approchait lentement son visage du mien pour m'embrasser mais juste quand j'allais effleurer ses lèvres …

-Ah vous-êtes là les enfants? Lança Carlisle, arrivant vers nous.

Je faisais immédiatement un pas en arrière.

-Les premiers invités arrivent, allez au bar avant que ces vautours ne se jettent sur toutes la nourriture.

-D'accord. Répondis-je poliment.

Alors nous suivions Carlisle jusqu'au buffet quand les invités entraient dans la salle de réception.

-Tu ne paie rien pour attendre jeune fille. Souffla-t-il au dessus de mon épaule.

-Chutt ! Lançais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues ce qui eu le don de faire rire Edward.

Arrivés devant un buffet rempli de petits fours tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres et de coupes de champagne, je me frottai déjà les mains pour savoir par quoi j'allais commencer.

-Regardez moi cette petite gourmande. Se moqua Edward.

-Hey, je suis une fille ! Toutes les filles sont gourmandes.

-Ah bon? S'étonna-t-il.

-Celles qui t'ont dit le contraire t'ont menti mon pote !

Il riait encore et j'en profitai pour interpeller l'un des barmans.

-S'il-vous-plait? Je pourrais avoir une coupe de champagne?

Et quand il se retournait, mon cœur s'arrêtait. Immédiatement, en découvrant ce visage, Edward retrouvait instantanément son sérieux.

-Jake … Soufflai-je.

Lui n'avait pas l'air surpris de nous trouver ici. Il me servait ma coupe et me la tendait, les trais tirés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je pouvais aussi sentir Edward tendu derrière moi.

-J'avais besoin d'un extra, les Cullen m'ont embauché pour la soirée.

-Depuis quand tu fais le service?

-Depuis que je n'ai pas le choix Bella.

Il faisait le tour de la table et ramassait une caisse de bouteilles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne gâcherai pas votre petite fête, me dit Jacob assez froidement.

Puis il levait les yeux vers Edward qui ne bougeait plus. L'angoisse me serrait la gorge. Les retrouver tous les deux, face à face, sachant ce que Jake pensait d'Edward, me faisait froid dans le dos.

-C'est juste un travail. Dit-il en contractant la mâchoire, regardant Edward droit dans les yeux avant de s'éloigner à reculons.

Quand Jacob fut suffisamment éloigné je recommençais à respirer normalement. Edward pris une coupe de champagne et regarda un moment les bulles pétiller dans son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

-ça va? Soufflai-je timidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien se passer. Jacob est quelqu'un d'intelligent.

-Je sais mais, tu ne dois pas être très heureux qu'il soit là.

-Je pense que c'est lui qui est le plus mal à l'aise des deux.

-Edward, commençai-je en l'enlaçant, tu sais qu'il te déteste j'ai peur que la situation dégénère. S'il te cherche, ne rentre pas dans son jeu d'accord.

-Encore une fois, Edward englobait mon visage dans ses mains, Jacob Black est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il ne me provoquera pas et je ne ferai rien pour qu'il le fasse. Cette salle est immense et bientôt elle sera criblée de monde. Il y a peu de chance pour que je croise de nouveau Jacob. Quant à son opinion sur moi, si les choses étaient inversées, et elles l'ont été, je n'en penserai pas moins de lui alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Il ne peux pas comprendre.

-Qui l'en blâmerait?

Mais je n'étais toujours pas convaincue, regardant la porte de service par laquelle Jacob était sorti.

-Bella, on va passer une excellente journée et une très bonne soirée. Tout se passera bien.

-Comment tu peux le savoir?

-Il le faut. C'est toi qui me l'a appris tu te souviens?

Alors je me dressais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai doucement.

-Allez viens, la cérémonie va commencer. Me dit-il en m'entrainant vers les chaises où nous allions rejoindre le reste de la famille.

_**[45. Coldplay - The Escapist (Across The Universe)]**_

Tous les invités ainsi que les membres du clan Cullen, bien plus vaste que ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusqu'ici, étaient assis en deux rangées de chaises disciplinées, une à gauche l'autre à droite, de chaque côté d'une allée centrale dont le sol était recouvert de pétales de roses clairs. Au bout de l'allée, un autel lui aussi décoré de diverses fleurs exotiques dont les couleurs s'accordaient parfaitement au reste de la salle.

Eleazar, un homme très élégant apparemment cousin éloigné de Carlisle se plaçait au centre de l'autel acclamé par sa femme et ses trois magnifiques filles dans les premiers rangs. Edward me chuchotait leurs noms histoire que je ne sois pas trop perdue plus tard durant la réception : Carmen la mère et Kate, Tanya et Irina ses trois filles.

Puis se fut au tour d'Esmé et Carlisle de faire leur apparition et nous applaudissions tous, leurs trois enfants plus fort encore que les autres. Alice versait même sa petite larme en découvrant sa mère, vêtue d'une robe mauve assortie à ses talons et à la fleur qu'elle portait dans les cheveux. Elle venait de la gauche, Carlisle lui arriva de droite dans un costume trois pièces splendide. Puis les violonistes de l'orchestre commencèrent une mélodie aux accents irlandais et Eleazar prenait la parole.

-Aujourd'hui, devant notre grande famille...

Encore une fois la famille se manifestait joyeusement.

-Et nos chers amis... Continuait-il dans un sourire.

Les amis essayèrent à leur tour de surpasser l'enthousiasme de la famille. Si bien que quelques clients curieux passèrent leur tête par la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans notre salle.

-Nous célébrons l'un des couples les plus vieux du tout notre clan : Esmée et Carlisle Cullen.

Tout le monde applaudissait et Eleazar eut bien du mal à faire régner le silence à nouveau.

-Ceux ici qui me connaissent bien savent que je ne suis pas un adepte des grands discours.

Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre.

-Aussi quand Carlisle m'a proposé de mener cette cérémonie je me suis d'abord demandé comment j'allais faire pour ne pas tout fiche par terre !

Le docteur et lui échangèrent un regard complice.

-Mais si je suis là aujourd'hui, devant vous, c'est qu'il m'a fait confiance et je l'en remercie. Lui et sa magnifique épouse qui ont décidé aujourd'hui de renouveler leurs vœux.

Il faisait une pause avant de reprendre.

-Je me rappelle encore le jour où Carlisle alors jeune médecin dans un hôpital qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui, c'est pour dire combien il a vieilli (il lui faisait un clin d'œil) a vu Esmée pour la première fois. Elle a été admise dans son service à cause d'une grippe carabinée et je peux vous dire que sur le moment elle n'avait rien de très sexy !

Esmée lui frappait l'épaule en riant.

-Carlisle m'a tout de suite dit : « J'épouserai cette femme », et Diable six mois après c'était fait !

Tout le monde applaudissait encore une fois.

-Bien, commençons. Carlisle. Lui sourit-il.

Alors Carlisle Cullen s'avançait vers sa femme et lui prenait les mains. A leur façon de se regarder je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Rien n'avait pu ternir leur relation au fil des années. Ce genre d'histoire était plus qu'utopique pour moi mais en les regardant j'eus envie d'y croire. Je lisais sur le visage d'Edward toute la fierté et la joie qu'il éprouvait en ce moment à l'instar de son frère et sa sœur et je su que lui y croyait déjà. Ils avaient tous été élevé ainsi.

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir d'échanger leurs vœux, se promettant une nouvelle fois un amour éternel, Emmett tendait une boite à son père qui l'offrit à Esmée. Celle-ci l'ouvrait soigneusement et en sortit un bracelet très particulier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchotai-je à Edward.

-L'emblème de notre famille. Le lion incarne le courage, la main représente le sentiment d'allégeance, la sincérité et la justice. Le trèfle symbolise la perpétuité et le chevron évoque la protection.

-Vous en avez tous un?

Il hochait la tête.

-J'ai un bracelet comme Emmett et Jasper, Alice et Rose le portent en collier. Mes parents l'ont en chevalière. Aujourd'hui, Esmée l'aura aussi au poignet.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce détail.

-Nous les portons que pour les grandes occasions, une sorte de tradition familiale. Peut-être qu'un jour tu en aura un aussi. Finit-il dans un clin d'œil.

-Tu vas un peu vite là. Souris-je.

-Tu fais déjà partie de la famille Bella, me sourit-il, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage.

-Hum, soufflai-je, une fois que l'on entre dans la famille Cullen, il est impossible d'en sortir c'est ça? Souris-je.

-Personne n'en a jamais éprouvé le besoin c'est tout.

Je soupirai d'aise en regardant encore une fois autour de moi.

-Je comprend pourquoi.

Edward m'embrassait juste avant que tout le monde de se lève en jetant des pétales de fleur sur le couple de la journée. Ensuite la fête commençait, nous délaissions nos chaises que le personnel disposait de nouveau autour des tables et la piste de danse fut dégagée. Bien sûr Esmée et Carlisle ouvraient le bal, suivis de près par Rose et Emmett, même Jasper n'y coupait pas entrainé de force par Alice et comme je le comprenais.

J'espérais me faire toute petite, postée près de ma table mais Edward en avait décidé autrement. Il me tirait jusqu'à lui et ne me lâchait plus jusqu'à ce qui nous arrivions au centre de la piste.

-Tu es cruel. Boudai-je en m'accrochant à ses épaules pour essayer de suivre le rythme.

-Ne soit pas têtue. C'est comme dans les mariages on est obligé de danser au moins une fois.

-Tu as intérêt à bien me tenir, je serai capable d'aller valser sur le buffet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors Edward resserrait son emprise autour de ma taille et j'en eu le souffle coupé une fraction de seconde.

-Je ne te lâche pas. Souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

_**[46. Kings Of Leon – Pickup Truck]**_

Alors nous commencions à bouger lentement l'un contre l'autre, assez doucement pour que je puisse suivre sans trop de difficultés cependant. Une fois l'appréhension passée, je devais admettre que danser dans les bras d'Edward n'était pas si désagréable. Parfois, son souffle venait chatouiller mes oreilles et je fermais les yeux étouffant mon rire contre son épaule, alors en réponse son rire scintillait à mon oreille.

J'aimais être aussi proche de lui. A vrai dire depuis notre retour de Los Angeles nous n'avions pas eu un seul moment à nous. Edward avait travaillé quasiment tous les soirs à cause de ces inventaires interminables au Seattle's Best et quand il rentrait je dormais généralement. La journée j'allais en cours et le pauvre était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à la fac de la semaine, ce qui d'ailleurs commençait franchement à m'inquiéter.

A chaque fois que j'avais essayé d'aborder le sujet il m'avait dit que Julia lui prêtait ses notes et que, de ce fait, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour ça. Ensuite généralement il m'embrassait et je perdais toute volonté. Oui, Edward avait un effet anesthésiant sur tout mon corps et à chaque fois qu'il m'effleurait je planais. Ça l'arrangeait bien parfois quand mes questions le dérangeaient. Même si j'en étais consciente, je jouais le jeux sachant le plaisir que je pouvais en tirer par la suite. Tous les couples se manipulent mutuellement c'est bien connu !

A la simple idée de ces moments d'intimités que nous partagions et dont je n'avais plus goûté l'extase depuis huit jours maintenant, je frissonnai. Instinctivement, je m'agrippai à Edward caressant sa nuque et embrassant son cou. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sente aussi bon tout d'un coup?

-Tu as froid? Me demandait-il.

-Non pourquoi? Répondis-je en ne lâchant pas mon exploration de son cou.

-Tu trembles.

-C'est vrai? Répondis-je innocemment en suçant doucement le lobe de son oreille au passage. D'où ces frissons peuvent-ils bien provenir? Ajoutais-je dans un petit rire.

Un instant, Edward ne dit rien continuant à me faire danser.

-Oh Mademoiselle Swan vous êtes diabolique. Riait-il.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie ?

Alors je sentais ses mains descendre lentement dans mon dos pour s'arrêter sur mes fesses qu'il caressait délicatement.

-Ça répond à ta question?

Je reculai un peu pour le regarder.

-Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un s'apercevra de notre absence s'il on s'absente quelques minutes.

-Quoi maintenant? S'étonna-t-il.

-Tu préfères attendre ce soir? Minaudai-je. Dans plusieurs heures, peut-être à l'aube quand nous serrons tous les deux épuisés par cette magnifique fête?

Edward sembla réfléchir une seconde.

-T'as raison viens.

Je riais quand il m'attirait furieusement vers la sortie.

Nous nous dirigions en riant vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre notre chambre en essayant de ne croiser aucun invité sur notre route. Arrivé devant les portes, un couple de retraités plutôt guindés nous fusilla du regard nous obligeant ainsi à reprendre notre sérieux. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la femme nous lança un regard suspicieux.

-Vous n'avez qu'à prendre celui-ci. Lui répondit Edward charmeur, on prendra le suivant.

Après nous avoir toisé une seconde fois, les retraités se décidèrent enfin à rentrer dans la cabine et quand les portes se refermaient, nous explosions de rire. Puis l'ascenseur revenait vers nous et Edward me poussa à l'intérieur avec empressement. A peine les portes refermées, je le poussais contre les parois de la cabine pour l'embrasser furieusement et il répondait à mon appel sans se faire prier. Mes lèvres goutaient avidement les siennes et quand sa langue vint taquiner la mienne, ses mains me maintenant fermement contre lui, je perdais pieds.

Je reculai essoufflée pour lui enlever sa veste qui tomba sur le sol, pour ensuite attraper sa cravate, capturant ses lèvres au passage. Je défaisais le nœud de sa cravate quand Edward m'arrêtait en riant.

-Quoi? Ici? Dans l'ascenseur.

-Pas le temps d'arriver en haut. Lançai-je simplement en appuyant sur le bouton stop de la machine.

-Et bien, je ne pensais pas t'avoir autant délaissée.

-Crois-le. Souris-je.

-Viens par ici. Souffla-t-il en m'attrapant pour échanger nos places alors que je me retrouvais à mon tour coincée contre les parois de l'ascenseur.

Déjà Edward plongeait dans mon cou et je relevai la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Sa main descendit lentement le long de ma cuisse pour remonter ma jambe autour de sa taille et il m'embrassait à nouveau. Dans la manœuvre je perdais un de mes talons mais je n'y prêtais que peu d'attention. D'une main je maintenais ses lèvres contre les miennes, de l'autre je déboutonnais sa chemise pendant que lui remontait ma jupe au niveau de ma taille.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Me dit-il en reprenant son souffle une seconde.

J'ouvrais enfin sa chemise, la tirant de son pantalon et embrassais habilement son torse, le griffant légèrement au passage comme je savais qu'il aimait. Edward gémissait quand mes mains s'arrêtaient sur sa ceinture.

-Comme je le disais, on a pas de temps à perdre. Souris-je, les joues rosies d'excitation.

Alors il me soulevait complètement du sol et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, tout en détachant sa ceinture. Je sentais alors ses doigts jouer avec l'élastique de ma culotte et déjà je suffoquais. Je faisais glisser son pantalon autour de ses chevilles et plongeais ma main dans son caleçon pour le masser. Edward faillit lâcher prise autour de moi au contact de ma main et je riais, fière de l'effet que je produisais sur lui.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Me dit-il le regard brûlant, écartant déjà ma culotte sur le côté.

Je m'apprêtai à me laisser envahir par le plaisir quand un détail me revenait en mémoire.

-Attend. Soufflai-je déjà à bout de souffle. T'as un préservatif?

-Quoi? T'as pas pris ta pilule? Me lança-t-il paniqué.

-J'ai fini la plaquette hier soir.

Je pu lire la déception sur le visage d'Edward qui me laissa glisser contre lui pour ensuite remettre son pantalon.

-ça va? Demandai-je penaude.

Il levait son index pour reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

-Donne-moi une seconde. Dit-il en se laissant glisser par terre.

Je me baissais à son visage et lui attrapais le menton.

-J'en ai dans mon sac idiot!

-Et ton sac il est?

-Dans la salle. Grimaçai-je.

-Logique. Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais aller le chercher, tu m'attends ici bien sagement ! Lançai-je en me rhabillant correctement.

-Quoi? Mais Bella, tu vas pas me laisser dans l'ascenseur! Lança-t-il en se relevant. Je t'attend là haut.

-Oh non je t'en pris !

Je me jetais à son cou.

-C'était si … excitant. Ajoutai-je en me mordant les lèvres. Je reviens tout de suite … Je te le promet.

-Tu auras ma perte. Me sourit-il en m'embrassant.

Alors je débloquais l'ascenseur qui redescendit. Quand les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau sur la réception, je sortais enfilant ma deuxième chaussure. Edward reboutonnait sa chemise et me regardant m'éloigner.

-Deux minutes. Lançai-je avant que les portes ne se referme sur lui.

-T'as intérêt !

Alors je m'élançai rapidement vers la salle de réception à la recherche de mon sac à main. Arrivée sur place j'essayais d'agir le plus naturellement possible parmi les nombreux invités. Certains me saluaient même si je n'avais aucune idée de qui ils étaient et je répondais poliment tout en continuant à me rapprocher de mon but : notre table plus loin devant.

Sur ma chaise, mon sac à main. Lentement je m'approchai de mon but, souriant et faisant des courbettes comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais plus que quelques pas avant d'atteindre le Graal quand …

-Bah t'es là toi ! Lançait Alice dans mon dos.

Je sursautais et faisais volte-face vers elle.

-Alice !

-Bella il faut que tu m'aides !

-Maintenant?

-Jasper m'a complètement fait flipper.

-Alice je … Tentai-je pour m'échapper.

-Il m'a parlé de mariage tu te rends compte?

-C'est rien, c'est la cérémonie qui lui est monté à la tête. Répondis-je sans conviction en regardant la sortie au loin.

-Tu crois?

-Mais oui Alice! Lançai-je en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'écarter de ma route.

J'attrapais rapidement mon sac et m'éloignais déjà victorieuse vers la sortie.

-Et si c'était plus que ça? S'exclama-t-elle en me rattrapant par le bras.

Alors elle débitait un flot incroyable de paroles en moins d'une seconde et je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

**EDWARD POV**

Enfin les portes s'ouvraient de nouveau.

-Te voilà enfin ! Soufflai-je soulagé avant de reconnaitre la personne derrière les portes.

Ma tête dû exprimer ma déception car mon interlocuteur lu en moi comme dans un livre.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre?

Jacob Black entrait dans la cabine en retirant son nœud papillon l'air exténué. J'essayais de rester naturel.

Quel étage? Demandai-je.

Troisième.

J'appuyai sur le bouton, les portes se refermaient sur nous, nous enfermant ainsi dans un espace bien trop petit et pour la première fois de ma vie j'expérimentais la claustrophobie. Lentement la cabine s'élevait et Jacob et moi regardions les étages défiler sur le cadran, dans la même posture rigide et mal à l'aise. Droits comme des piquets, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

Alors que je croyais que ma délivrance allait être proche et que j'allais enfin pouvoir respirer le « 2 » sur le cadran clignota bizarrement. L'éclairage de l'ascenseur perdit plusieurs fois de son intensité et nous n'avancions plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Jacob.

-J'en sais rien. Répondis-je en essayant d'actionner à nouveau les boutons sans succès.

-Arrête d'insister comme ça tu vas le bloquer encore plus ! S'énervait-il.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il est déjà bloqué ! Répondis-je avec un peu plus d'intensité, le fusillant du regard.

-C'est pas vrai, soupirait celui-ci, je dois reprendre le travail dans 20 minutes !

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de rester ici ?

Jacob et moi nous toisions une seconde puis je décidais de me détourner et actionnais l'alarme de la cabine.

-Ils vont nous sortir de là. Lançai-je plus calmement.

-«_ Réception_? », disait une voix dans l'interphone.

-Bonjour, nous sommes coincés dans l'ascenseur entre le deuxième et le troisième étage.

-« _Mon dieu_ » balbutiait la jeune femme à l'autre bout « _je … je vais essayer de contacter la compagnie de dépannage_ ».

-Essayer? Répétai-je inquiet.

-« _C'est que je n'ai jamais été confrontée à cette situation, je ne travail__le__ ici que depuis une semaine _».

-Appelez-les c'est tout ! C'est pas compliqué! Insistait Jacob, que je poussais de l'interphone.

-Écoutez, commençai-je calmement pour ne pas l'affoler encore plus, c'est simple vous les appelez, on sort de là et on glissera un mot pour vous à votre patron. Ça vous va?

_-« Oui, oui, je vais leur téléphoner. Je … Ne bougez pas ! »_

-Y'a pas de risque. Soufflait Jacob en serrant les dents.

-Merci. Répondis-je à la jeune femme en dévisageant mon compagnon de cellule.

-Quoi? Me demandait-il soudainement.

-T'es toujours aussi patient avec les gens? La pauvre était paniquée.

-C'est ça joue les sauveurs... Souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Quoi? Demandai-je croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Rien, je constate juste que ça te plait de jouer l'homme dévoué et compréhensif mais te connaissant, ça me fait bien rire.

-Me connaissant? Désolé de casser ton petit délire mais tu es loin de me connaître. Lui répondis-je l'air sombre.

-J'en sais assez. Souffla-t-il en fixant le plafond.

J'allais répliquer mais l'interphone se faisait entendre à nouveau.

-«_ Allo? … Messieurs, vous êtes là? »_.

-Oui, oui nous sommes toujours là. Répondis-je.

-« _Ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer avant deux heures._ »

-Deux heures? Répétai-je.

-C'est pas vrai … Lâchait Jacob en plaquant ses mains sur les parois de l'ascenseur pour essayer d'ouvrir les portes.

-« _Ils vont faire au plus vite_. »

-Bien, merci. Répondis-je contraint et forcé.

-Je vais pas me laisser faire par une saleté de machine ! Lançait Jacob en écartant les deux portes de métal.

-Et une fois que tu les auras ouvertes, tu vas faire quoi? Sauter? Lâchais-je légèrement agacé.

-C'est toujours une meilleure option que de rester coincé ici avec toi.

-C'est stupide. Soufflai-je en me laissant glisser sur le sol.

-Stupide? Répétait-il.

Jacob eut un rire amère.

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que je pourrais qualifier de stupide en ce moment.

Je décidai de ne pas relever et posai mes bras en appui sur mes genoux, fixant un point imaginaire.

-Comme par exemple le fait qu'un type comme toi arrive encore à profiter de personnes plus faibles pour son plaisir personnel ! Continuait celui-ci.

-Attend de quoi tu parles là?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi et surtout de QUI je parle.

Je me remettais sur mes pieds pour lui faire face.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu essais d'insinuer par là Jacob mais je ne profite des faiblesses de personne, quant au plaisir, il est partagé !

-Après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, tu as le culot de rester dans sa vie. Cracha-t-il à mon visage, la mâchoire serrée.

-Ne juge pas quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. Lançai-je sur le même ton.

-Justement, je pense la connaître légèrement mieux que toi. Rétorquait Jacob.

-Tu crois vraiment? Alors comment ça se fait qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment été heureuse et épanouie avec toi?

Jacob Black m'attrapait alors par la veste pour me plaquer contre le tableau de contrôle de l'ascenseur. Je me dégageai rapidement en le repoussant violemment mais j'eus le temps de lire toute la peine, plus que la colère, qui baignait son regard. Juste à cause de ce regard et sans me l'expliquer, je n'attisai pas plus cet échange.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend? Hurlait-il. Viens. Bâts-toi !

-Et après quoi? Soufflai-je en ajustant simplement mes vêtements déformés par sa poigne.

-Quoi? Demandait Jacob, déjà en position défensive.

-Et après? Répétai-je. On joue les catcheurs dans deux mètres carrés, on se fait deux ou trois coquards et après ? Tu te sentiras mieux?

-Je pense que te mettre mon poing dans la tête ne me ferait pas de mal. Répondait-il hargneux.

-Tu crois ça? Si tu fais ça, tu deviens le « méchant » de l'histoire et ça ne te la ramènera certainement pas.

Je m'asseyais de nouveau et, du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Jacob desserrer les poings. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'asseyait à son tour, en face de moi et pendant quelques instants nous ne parlions plus, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre.

-Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi elle est revenue vers toi. Dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel, l'air lasse.

-Moi non plus. Soufflai-je simplement après un instant.

**BELLA POV**

Rose s'était jointe à nous, m'aidant ainsi à calmer la crise d'angoisse irrationnelle d'Alice. Je lui tendais discrètement ma coupe de champagne, tout en caressant le dos de mon amie qui se lamentait toujours. Rosalie ne remplissait que très modérément mon verre, connaissant mes mésaventures avec l'alcool. Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Edward m'attendait et je doutais fort qu'il soit encore dans cet ascenseur. Trop tard pour mon petit caprice personnel.

-Vous comprenez, après tout ce qui s'est passé cette année pour moi, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à m'engager autant et si vite.

-Alice, Jazz' ne t'a encore rien dit. Tu fais une psychose là ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je sais, mais maintenant tout me paraît plus réel et accessible. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire de ma vie !

-Donc pour résumer, ça n'a rien à voir avec Jasper. Lançait Rose.

-Mais si ! Insistait Alice avant de se reprendre. Ou pas. J'en sais rien ! Soupirait-elle alors que je faisais signe à Rose de remplir le verre d'Alice au maximum.

-Tu trouveras quoi faire de ta vie Alice, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut retomber sur ses pattes c'est bien toi. Lui assurai-je.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça?

-Parce que je commence à te connaître. Lui souris-je.

Alors elle soupirait et posait sa tête sur mes épaules pour que je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

-Vous êtes gentilles.

-Mais non, nous sommes simplement là. Corrigeait Rosalie en lui caressant la joue.

-Pendant que vous faites du babysitting avec moi, vos hommes vous attendent.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. Emmett est collé au buffet depuis toute à l'heure et apparemment cette serveuse, que je prévois d'étriper à la fin de la fête, lui a tapé dans l'œil.

Alice éclata de rire face à la remarque de Rosalie, un rire un peu trop expansif qui nous surprit moi et Rosalie. Mais avant qu'on ne puisse se joindre à elle, Alice versait une petite larme.

-Alice? Interrogeai-je. Ça va?

-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si émotive ! Riais-je en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-Ça doit être la fatigue.

-C'est normal après les épreuves que tu as vécu ces derniers temps. Lui assurait Rosalie. Mais Alice, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, on devrait en profiter.

-T'as raison. Reniflait celle-ci. Où est Edward? Me demandait-elle. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

-C'est vrai ça? Feignais-je en sentant mes joues rougir. Je devrais peut-être partir à sa recherche.

_« Une porte de sortie? »_, pensai-je.

-Hey je crois qu'il y a un problème avec les ascenseurs ! Lança Jasper en arrivant vers nous.

-Jasper ! S'exclamait Alice en lui sautant au cou.

-Un problème? Demandai-je, concernée.

Jazz' accueillait Alice dans ses bras sans se poser de question avant de me répondre.

-Carlisle a été appelé par la réception, il semblerait que deux des invités soient coincés à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandait Emmett en arrivant avec une assiette de petits fours dans les mains.

-En tout cas, nous, nous sommes tous là. Faisait remarquer Rosalie.

-Sauf Edward... Soufflai-je mal à l'aise.

-Sauf Edward. Répétait Rose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait été faire dans l'ascenseur?

-Oh mon dieu... Soupirai-je en me passant les mains sur le visage. Il va me tuer.

-Toi ? Quoi il … Commençait Jasper avant de comprendre. Oh … Tu l'y aurais poussé peut-être ...

Comme si j'avais l'intention de répondre franchement à cette question qui, en plus, n'attendait aucune réponse au vue de son sourire mesquin. Tous les autres souriaient discrètement alors que moi j'avais déjà des bouffées de chaleur.

-Houu la vilaine. Me titillait Emmett que je fusillais du regard.

-Toi la ferme ! Me défendait sa femme. Va plutôt voir ta serveuse !

-Quoi? Quelle serveuse? Elle? Mais non ma Rosie, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui brille à mes yeux.

-Bah voyons ! Rétorquait celle-ci.

-En parlant de serveur … Soufflai-je, la boule au ventre.

-Quoi? Ne me dis pas qu'il y en a un qui t'a tapé dans l'œil à toi aussi? S'étonnait Alice.

-Elle ne m'a pas tapé dans l'œil ! Se justifiait Emmett encore une fois.

-Où est Jacob? Lançai-je en balayant la salle du regard.

-Jacob? Répétait Jasper.

-Les Cullen l'ont engagé pour faire le service. Répondis-je en le cherchant toujours désespérément dans la pièce.

-Ouf tu es au courant alors, soupirait Emmett entre deux bouchées, parce que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et je trouvais ça légèrement gênant comme situation, alors j'ai rien dit mais …

-Emmett la ferme ! Lançais-je à mon tour, appuyée visuellement par Rosalie. Où est-ce que tu l'as vu?

-Oh, t'inquiète il prenait l'ascenseur avec Edward. Répondait-il l'air de rien.

-Que … Quoi?

-Hou, je sens que la suite va être animé. Ricanait Alice.

-C'est pas vrai ! Lançai-je en m'élançant vers les ascenseurs, suivis par tout le clan Cullen et, également, les petits fours d'Emmett qui lui n'était pas plus affolé et même très amusé.

Quand nous arrivions sur place, Carlisle était entrain de se faire lécher les bottes par le réceptionniste qui lui présentait ses excuses. Un homme bedonnant en cotte bleue arrivait avec sa caisse à outils pour essayer de réparer l'ascenseur. Je le prenais littéralement d'assaut.

-Combien de temps ça va prendre?

-On se calme mademoiselle, ça prendra le temps que cela prendra !

-Je vous demande pardon? Demandai-je, agacée.

-C'est mon jour de congés et je suis en pleine digestion alors pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux avec moi !

-Et moi je vous assure que je vais vous faire digérer dans l'autre sens si vous ne vous dépêchez pas ! Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans je vous assure !

L'homme eut une drôle de réaction après ça. J'aurai cru qu'il me rirait au nez mais au contraire, il commençait à travailler. Je n'avais jamais été aussi menaçante de ma vie et j'en aurais été fière si je n'avais pas été aussi stressée.

**EDWARD POV**

En regardant ma montre, je me rendais compte que nous n'avions pas parler depuis plus de 20 minutes. Des bruits sourds nous parvenaient d'au-dessus, sûrement étaient-ils entrain d'opérer là haut pour nous sortir de là.

-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je fus surpris que Jacob m'adresse encore la parole. Je ne le regardais pas, préférant rester centré sur moi-même en toute circonstance.

-Bien. Elle va bien. Répondis-je sans trop m'étendre.

Il ne parlait pas tout de suite après ça.

-Comment … Quand elle te l'a dit …

Voir tous les efforts que Jacob faisait pour pouvoir s'adresser à moi calmement me fit froid dans le dos. Il connaissait toute une version de l'histoire dont je n'avais aucune idée et ça ne fit qu'accroitre cette culpabilité que j'avais envers Bella.

-Quand tu as su ce que tu avais fait, comment tu as réagi?

-Mal.

-Et elle?

-Elle, elle est partie. Elle a voulu couper les ponts avec moi et je n'ai pu que la comprendre.

Quand il remarqua que je répondais sincèrement à ses questions, Jacob sembla se calmer et il continua à me poser les questions qui le torturaient et dont, pour la plupart, je n'avais pas de réponses.

-Pourquoi elle-est revenue dans ce cas?

-Parce que je l'ai supplié. Répondis-je sincèrement. Je lui ai prouvé que j'avais changé et que j'étais maintenant quelqu'un de meilleur.

-Pour ma part, je pense que certaines choses sont inexcusables. Surtout quand on a été témoin, comme je l'ai été, du mal qu'une personne a pu ressentir.

-Ton point de vue se défend aussi, mais nous ne pouvions plus être séparés.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je l'aimais et qu'il m'a fallu cinq ans pour m'en rendre compte. Je pense que c'était pareil pour elle.

-L'amour n'excuse pas tout.

-C'est vrai, mais je pense que si ça n'était pas par amour pour elle, tu m'aurais déjà frappé. Alors ne viens pas jouer les insensibles devant moi Jacob. Cet amour que tu portes à Bella, c'est la seule chose que l'on a en commun toi et moi.

Cette fois, il choisissait de ne pas répondre. Comme si cet évidence l'écœurait profondément.

-Elle ne te fera jamais vraiment confiance, tu en es conscient? Soufflait-il en me regardant fixement.

Je me contentai de le regarder.

-Bella est une rêveuse dans un sens, si tu la déçois encore une fois, elle s'enfermera dans son monde, cette bulle qu'elle s'est construite pour se protéger de toi et elle t'écartera de sa vie pour ne pas avoir à revivre la même chose qu'il y a quelques années. Elle rêve d'une vie sans attaches, sans conventions, elle aimerait être libre c'est pour ça que l'idée d'engagement lui est inconcevable.

Jacob marquait un temps d'arrêt pour observer mes réactions. Même si je savais que ces mots étaient délibérément choisis pour me blesser, je ne pouvais en ignorer la justesse. C'était comme s'il mettait des mots sur mes plus grandes peurs.

-A cause de toi il y a cinq ans, elle s'est promise de ne plus jamais être dépendante de personne. C'est comme un besoin vital de se dire qu'elle pourra toujours se suffire à elle-même. Que tu ais changé ou pas ne changera rien à cette peur qui l'anime. Celle dont tu es l'origine. Elle préférera tout abandonner que d'être abandonnée.

Encore une fois, que répondre à cela?

-Jamais je ne lui referai subir ce genre de chose. J'ai appris de mes erreurs.

-Et pourtant, je suis certains que tu as toujours, au fond de toi, un doute sur la sincérité de ses sentiments. Comme si tu ne les méritais pas. Je le sais pour l'avoir vécu.

Je n'ajoutai rien alors il continuait.

-Bella ne se laissera jamais entièrement aller dans une relation. Elle finira par partir, voir le monde et ses merveilles. Ces 7 merveilles qu'elle veut voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle a toujours voulu voyager. Ou alors, elle s'acharnera au travail pour ne plus penser.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour. Me défendis-je.

-Peut-être pendant quelques années, mais après? Le jour où tu verras les choses comme moi et que tu voudras l'épouser et fonder une famille avec elle. Tu feras quoi?

-On est loin d'en être là. Je ne pense pas à tout ça.

-Si c'est vrai, c'est que tu es prêt à la laisser partir un jour alors.

-Non. Mais il y a d'autre façon de partager la vie de quelqu'un que par le mariage et les enfants.

-Rien n'est définitif sans ça.

-C'est ça ton problème Jacob. Tu as toujours cherché le définitif sans jamais apprécier le moment présent.

-Crois-moi, au bout de quelques années, on s'en lasse du moment présent.

-Pas moi. Répondis-je sèchement. Pas nous.

-On verra. Répondit-il simplement.

J'allais répliquer mais la cabine s'agita et enfin, l'ascenseur se mit à descendre. Nous nous levions en même temps, pressés de s'échapper de cette atmosphère pesante qui commençait à nous tuer tous les deux.

Les portes s'ouvraient et je découvrais toute ma famille devant moi, Bella en tête. Elle se jetait immédiatement dans mes bras et je l'accueilli sans mal mais quand Jacob sortait derrière moi, elle se détachait par pudeur et baissa les yeux. Jacob se força à ne pas la regarder, je pouvais le sentir.

-Monsieur, dit-il en s'adressant à mon père, je me remet au travail immédiatement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Jacob, lui assurait Carlisle, prend quelques minutes pour respirer. On s'en sort très bien là-bas.

-Merci. Souffla-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner de nous.

Bella fit un pas dans sa direction comme pour le rattraper mais se ravisa, sûrement à cause de moi. Je savais qu'elle culpabilisait encore de l'avoir fait souffrir, je le lisais dans ses yeux.

-Vas-y. Vas lui parler. Lui dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

-Tu es sûr? Demandait-elle gênée.

-Certains. Lui assurai-je.

Alors elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser délicatement et je la regardais s'éloigner. Par la suite, tout le monde se dispersait et je regagnai la fête.

_**[47/ Since I told you it's Over -Stereophonics ]**_

Malheureusement pour moi, même si mon visage souriait, intérieurement je doutais. Cette conversation partagée avec Jacob résonnait encore en moi. La voix éraillée mais pourtant mélodieuse de Kelly Jones, typique de tous ces chanteurs Britanniques, envoutait la salle et les couples commencèrent à se former autour de moi pendant que, lentement et sans convictions, je retournai à notre table.

Je me faisais l'effet d'un zombie. Ces deux dernières heures avaient été surréalistes. J'étais passé de l'état d'euphorie quand Bella m'avait poussé dans cet ascenseur à celui du doute après ma discussion avec son ex. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles changer si vite? Pourquoi prenais-je pour acquis les divagations d'un ex petit-ami jaloux? Sûrement parce qu'une part de vrai se cachait dans tout ça.

Alors que je regardai ma mère et mon père danser lentement sur cette chanson, entouré de tous leurs amis et leur famille, j'essayai de m'imaginer avec Bella dans 25 ans au même endroit. L'image qui m'apparaissait alors était certes idyllique, mais quelque chose clochait. Malgré tout, m'imaginer avec elle pendant 25 ans et plus encore n'avait rien d'effrayant au contraire. J'avais choisi ma vie aujourd'hui et c'était elle. Mais à vrai dire, toutes ces conventions, même si elles saillaient à merveille à Esmée et Carlisle, ne nous ressemblaient pas.

Si effectivement Bella, la femme que j'aimais et que je voulais garder près de moi pour le restant de mes jours, était une rêveuse prêt à tout plaquer pour partir au bout du monde, je le serais aussi. Du moment que j'avais ma guitare, une feuille de papier pour écrire et elle à mes côtés, je ne demandai rien d'autre. Ni mariage, ni enfants, juste nous et le reste du monde. « _Us against the world _» disent certaines chansons, cette phrase résonnait plus fort en moi aujourd'hui. Pourquoi se plier à ces règles préétablies par la société capitaliste dans laquelle nous vivons? La recherche du bonheur est d'abord personnelle, elle ne réside pas dans l'appartenance à un groupe où, au final, nous ne sommes tous que des moutons. Peut importe le travail, les études et tout le reste tant que votre solution vous permet de vivre comme vous l'entendez. Pourquoi ces paroles sonnaient-elles si anarchiques face au monde?

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi Bella? Elle travaillait si dur pour réussir ses études et s'assurer un avenir. C'était l'une des choses les plus importante pour elle, son avenir. Tout plaquer ne collait pas du tout à cette philosophie. Au final, peut-être était-elle aussi perdue que moi. Peut-être cherchions-nous encore elle et moi la clé du bonheur. Une chose était certaine, il n'y aurait pas de bonheur si nous n'étions pas deux.

Nous étions jeunes et si je remarquais que la société actuelle voulait nous caser dans de petites boites bien étiquetées le plus tôt possible, nous n'étions pas obligés de rentrer dans le moule. Pourquoi se prendre la tête avec des questions existentielles, en se demandant même si nous sommes normaux, quand la vie que l'on essaye de mener nous convient ? Et pourquoi devrai-je me sentir presque coupable, même menacé, de ne pas avoir la même vision du monde que Jacob Black? N'était-ce pas pour ça précisément que Bella m'avait choisi?

J'en était là dans ma réflexion quand Bella passait la porte de la salle. Nos regards se croisèrent et je savais qu'elle était mal à l'aise de m'avoir laissé pour partir parler à Jacob Black, ainsi que pour tout l'épisode de l'ascenseur. Seulement moi, à cet instant précis, j'étais seulement heureux de la retrouver. Toutes ces questions s'évaporèrent en un instant quand je me levais pour aller la rejoindre. Arrivé à son niveau, je passais mon bras dernière elle pour la ramener doucement vers moi. Lentement elle appréhendait ma chaleur autour d'elle et levait les yeux vers moi. Je me contentai de lui sourire.

-Edward, je suis vraiment dés... Commença-t-elle.

Alors je l'embrassais doucement, lui coupant la parole et quand je reculai Bella avait l'air légèrement étourdie.

-C'était pour quoi ça? Sourit-elle alors que je commençai à bouger lentement sur la musique avec elle.

-Simplement parce que tu es là et que j'ai besoin de toi.

Ensuite elle souriait et posais sa tête sur mon épaule, se laissant bercer contre moi. Je fermais les yeux, respirant l'odeur de son parfum, me laissant aller également.

-Edward? Souffla-t-elle.

-Plus tard … Répondis-je simplement. Pour le moment, danse avec moi.

Après ça nous ne parlions plus. Après ça nous étions simplement nous, entouré de tous les autres, ensemble et peut importait le reste.

* * *

Finalement, l'attente n'aura pas été si longue (Merci Wam).

Comme je l'annonçais la semaine derrière dans les réponses aux reviews, Seattle Breakdown aura 18 chapitres ! Je pense avoir choisi une fin originale par rapport aux fics qu'on a l'habitude de lire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera !

Merci encore pour vos encouragements, et pour moi et pour ma Béta ;)

Ginie


	15. Truth is a matter of perspective

**CHAPITRE XV**

**TRUTH IS A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE**

_(La vérité est une question de perspective)_

**EDWARD POV**

_**[48/ Express – Christina Aguilera Burlesque Soundtrack]**_

_NB : Pour ceux qui lisent sur le blog, Impossible de la faire fonctionner sur la playlist pour des pbl de copyright, __je vous conseil d'aller l'écouter sur Deezer._

J'enchaînais les services, encore un soir ordinaire au Can-Can. Des strass, des paillettes, des plumes et beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. Ici la clientèle était régulière et fidèle. Les numéros s'enchaînaient sur scène, les filles étaient toutes plus jolies chaque soir. De belles formes, des tenues toujours plus somptueuses, des coiffures toujours plus hautes et ce maquillage, voyant certes, mais très loin d'être vulgaire.

Ici pas de striptease, les filles arrivaient déplumées avant d'entrer sur scène mais ensuite, impossible aux éventuels pervers d'en voir plus et les deux gorilles aux pieds de la scène y veillaient. Les mots clés ici : rêve et fantasme. L'imagination devait faire le reste et rares étaient les clients qui s'en plaignaient, ils n'avaient pas intérêts. Les hommes venaient apprécier les formes avantageuses des danseuses et leurs femmes venaient imaginer être à leur place.

Ces filles maîtrisaient le chant et la danse et les musiciens de l'orchestre derrière elles n'avaient rien d'amateurs. Tous les éléments du cabaret étaient réunis, les commandes affluaient et les pourboires aussi pour mon plus grand bonheur. Certes le travail était épuisant mais l'ambiance n'avait pas d'égal. Même si je n'avais jamais été adepte du burlesque, une fois un pied à l'intérieur on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pris d'une sorte de frénésie.

Le Can-Can n'avait rien de l'image glauque que j'avais pu imaginer avant d'y travailler au contraire, dans son registre, il était élégant.

Je servais en salle, je passais derrière le bar, je nettoyais les tables, parfois même on m'appelait en régie pour réparer un projecteur défectueux, en gros j'étais un peu devenu l'homme à tout faire. J'étais le petit nouveau qui devait faire ses preuves et je n'avais pas l'habitude de refuser les défis.

Je passai derrière le bar pour filer un coup de main quand les lumières s'éteignaient. Les applaudissements fusaient de toute part et un projecteur venaient se figer au centre de la scène. James, le barman, que tout le monde appelait Jimmy, me donnait un coup de coude dans un rire laissant entrevoir son excitation et je sourirai simplement en essuyant mon verre.

_**[49/ Factory Girl – The Pretty Reckless]**_

La batterie commençait, suivie d'un riff de guitare et la foule était déjà en délire, ainsi que Jimmy. Taylor faisaient son entrée, et qui ici n'aimait pas Taylor? Certains ne venaient chaque soir que pour la seule et l'unique chanson qu'elle interprétait. Ce rock heavy et cette voix éraillée bien loin du style du club faisait aussi des émules et rien que pour ça, le boss faisait une petite entorse au style de sa boîte. Il faut dire que la tenue de l'interprète y faisait beaucoup même si je ne comprenais pas comment autant d'hommes pouvaient apprécier une silhouette aussi linéaire. Taylor était une de ces chanteuses égratignée par la vie. Rien qu'en la voyant on devinait sa rage et cette façon de s'habiller n'était qu'une provocation de plus. En contrepartie, une fois le rideau tombé, s'était une personne très douce et assez discrète avec qui j'avais eu quelques occasions de discuter. Toujours est-il, qu'avec ces long cheveux blonds, son maquillage noir corbeau et ses bas-résilles, elle s'était faite un nom ici au Can-Can et les autres filles l'appréciaient également.

Quand le morceau s'amplifiait, cette fois toute la scène était éclairé et la salle s'illuminait de nouveau également déchainant encore plus la frénésie des clients. Les danseuses venaient rejoindre Taylor pour effectuer une chorégraphie dont elles seules avaient le secret, juste derrière. Taylor baladait son public et ça, c'était aussi bon pour nous en salle. Parfois, Taylor montait jusqu'au bar et ces benêts la suivaient sans sourciller alors que ce cinéma n'était rien d'autre que stratégique au final. Une fois au bar, moi et Jimmy les poussions à la consommation et une fois la première vague de commande enclenchée, la miss retournait sous les projecteurs.

Les danseuses s'occupaient du reste et si certains avaient résisté à l'appât Taylor, ils n'y échapperaient pas deux fois. Le pire c'était que cela marchait à chaque fois et moi, j'encaissais les pourboires. Rien de mal à ça, ils étaient faibles, ils payaient et moi je gagnais ma vie.

Je repassai en salle quand le cabaret reprenait possession des lieux, Jimmy me lançait mon plateau que j'attrapai au vol. Si vous vouliez garder votre travail en ces lieux un seul point d'ordre : ne jamais s'arrêter avant que le rideau tombe. C'était la première chose que j'avais apprise et, sans me venter, en 15 jours j'avais fait d'énormes progrès. Je me donnais à fond chaque soir en espérant que cela paierait bientôt.

Quand le ciel perdait de sa noirceur, le bar se vidait et le calme revenait. J'avais pris l'habitude de finir de nettoyer avant tout le monde pour avoir une petite demi-heure à moi. Alors je m'asseyais à une table et commençais à écrire. Je n'avais plus écrit depuis des mois mais avec l'arrêt de la fac et tous ces changements qui avaient surgit dans ma vie ces derniers temps, j'en avais soudainement éprouvé le besoin. Alors pendant quelques minutes avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, je noircissais les pages de mon vieux carnet et le plus épatant, c'était que je n'avais pas besoin de chercher mes mots. Ils étaient comme encrés en moi, ne demandant qu'à sortir.

Cette nuit là pourtant, un détail me sortait de ma transe. Une feuille pliée en quatre, découpée dans un magasine, qui venait de glisser du carnet. Je souriais avant de la déplier.

-Joli. C'est pour moi? Me soufflait Erica, l'une des danseuses, par dessus mon épaule.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ton mari apprécierait que je t'offre ce genre de bijoux. Riais-je.

-Oh tu sais, Ernando ne veux que mon bonheur après tout et tu sais ce qu'on dit « Diamonds Are the Girl's Best Friend ».

-Malheureusement pour celui-ci, il faudrait une loupe pour le voir. Soupirai-je.

-Ne sois pas si défaitiste, chaque chose en son temps. Je suis certaine qu'il plaira à ton amie. La fameuse Bella, quand est-ce que tu nous la présente au fait?

-Bientôt j'espère. Lui souris-je.

-T'es toujours aussi secret ?

-Je vous la présenterai. Promis.

-Ya intérêt moussaillon. Je veux connaître celle qui a la chance de faire pâlir toutes ces gourgandines qui vendraient leur âme pour s'approcher du bel Edward. Lançait-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Je me contentai de lui sourire en reportant mon attention sur le bijoux.

-Allez j'y vais, j'ai un énergumène de trois mois à nourrir moi !

Erica me faisait un signe avant de quitter le club. Ensuite il ne restait plus que moi et John dans le bar.

-Cullen sort de là, va retrouver ta vie ! M'ordonna-t-il

-Je finis à 5 heures.

-Et bien on dira qu'il est 5 heures ! Tu as bien bossé ce soir.

Il prenait quelques billets dans la caisse avant de s'approcher de moi.

-Tiens, un petit extra pour te prouver ma gratitude.

-Merci. Répondis-je simplement en prenant les deux billets de cents dollars que mon nouveau patron me tendait.

-Je te vois après demain. Profite de ton jour de repos.

-Vous inquiétez pas. Souris-je en ramassant mes affaires.

En sortant du bar je vérifiais ma montre, 4 heures 15 du matin. Avec un peu de chance j'allais pouvoir dormir une ou deux heures auprès de Bella avant qu'elle n'aille en cours et cette idée me donna la force de courir. Plus de métro à cette heure là et les taxis se faisaient rares, courir était encore la solution la plus rapide d'aller retrouver celle qui faisait battre mon cœur et que je ne voyais que trop peu ces derniers temps.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer et Bella commençait sérieusement à douter de toutes mes excuses. Elle avait même eu peur que je la trompe. Quelle idée ! Cette perspective me retournait l'estomac rien qu'en y pensant. J'avais eu un mal de chien à lui faire entendre raison ce soir là. Mais il était clair maintenant qu'elle savait que je lui cachait quelque chose. Il était temps de tout lui avouer.

J'allais faire ça bien. D'abord un petit peu de champagne, le collier avec ce minuscule petit diamant, puis un diner et au moment propice, j'allais tout lui avouer. Demain soir serait le grand soir et même si je jouais mon avenir avec elle sur ce mensonge qui prenait trop d'ampleur, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ce mensonge qui à la base avait été construit pour la protéger m'avait englobé et dévoré tout entier.

De nombreuses fois j'avais voulu lui dire la vérité mais il y avait toujours quelque chose ou un élément extérieur qui m'en avait empêché. Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'espérais simplement qu'elle me laisserait m'expliquer, il fallait la jouer finement.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard j'arrivai dans mon appartement. Rapidement je posai mes affaires et retirai mes chaussures dans l'entrée. Tout en marchant jusqu'à ma chambre dans laquelle je distinguai déjà les formes de cette femme qui m'attendait, je retirai ma chemise et mon jean en les laissant trainer dans le couloir.

Doucement je me glissai sous les couvertures pour passer mon bras autour du corps endormie de Bella. Je respirai l'odeur de ses cheveux et immédiatement cela m'apaisait.

- Hum … Souffla Bella en se réveillant à moitié. Edward?

- Je suis là. Chuchotai-je.

- Quel heure il est?

- 5 heures.

Elle bougonnait des mots incompréhensibles avant de se tourner vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tu sens la bière et la cigarette.

-Pardon. M'excusai-je.

-T'as fais la fête toute la nuit ou quoi?

-Les inventaires sont terminés. On a fêté ça.

-Combien de soir encore tu vas me laisser seule dans ce lit immense?

-C'était la dernière fois, je te le promet.

-La dernière?

-La dernière. Souris-je.

-Il faut fêter ça. Lançait Bella sarcastique.

-Justement, demain soir je t'invite à diner. C'est moi qui cuisine. Depuis le temps que je te dois un diner !

-C'est vrai ça?

-J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

-J'espère. Parce que je me sens un peu seule ces derniers temps.

-Je sais mon amour.

Alors je passai au dessus d'elle.

-Tu me manques aussi.

Bella passait sa main dans mes cheveux encore toute endormie et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bon de pouvoir faire ça après une dure « journée » de travail. Le soulagement était tellement grand que je me perdais complètement dans cet échange, remontant maintenant la cuisse de Bella autour de ma hanche. Ma main glissa doucement le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à son genoux, puis jusqu'à sa cuisse pour s'arrêter au dessus de sa fesse. Immédiatement la manifestation physique de mon engouement me trahissait. Bella souriait sur mes lèvres.

-Tu vois pas que j'étais entrain de dormir?

Je délaissai sa bouche pour m'attaquer à son cou.

-Hum... Tu as encore sommeil?

-Pas vraiment, mais je ne sais pas si tu mérites ce genre de faveur de ma part.

-J'essaie justement de me faire pardonner de t'avoir laisser trop souvent seule cette semaine. Seule et insatisfaite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je me suis satisfaite comme j'ai pu.

Je bloquai un instant sur cette idée.

-Quel affront. Et c'était comment?

-Tu sais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, au final le résultat est le même.

Piqué au vif, je ramenai vivement son bassin contre le mien en lui arrachant un râle de surprise.

-Taie-toi et embrasse-moi. Ordonnais-je la voix rauque alors que son rire sadique mourrait sur ma langue.

Alors Bella se détendait sous mes caresses que je voulais sûres et appliquées malgré la fatigue qui tiraillait mes muscles. Je couvrais chaque parcelle de sa peau satiné, remontant petit à petit sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à son nombril. Quand ma main passait sur la dentelle de sa culotte je la sentis frissonner de plaisir et ce constat ne fit qu'accentuer mes ardeurs. J'étais déjà au bord de l'implosion à cause de tous ces jours de privations forcées. Quand je sentis ses petites mains se poser sur mes fesses j'essayais de me concentrer pour ne pas brûler les étapes. Si elle mettait en doute ma capacité à la satisfaire plus qu'elle ne pouvait le faire elle-même, elle allait être servie.

Doucement, sans jamais interrompre ces baisers voluptueux que nous échangions, bercés par nos rires coquins, ma main voyageait sur son corps. De sa poitrine que je massais doucement, à son ventre plat que je couvrais de ma paume et qui lui donnait la chaire de poule. Quand je m'arrêtai à l'élastique de sa culotte, Bella gémissait d'impatience. Elle s'agrippait d'avantage à moi montrant son impatiente en me griffant les épaules et le dos, mordillant mon oreille. Moi je riais doucement.

-A quoi tu joues ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas été sage.

-C'est moi qui n'ai pas été sage ?

-Je vais te faire regretter ces paroles de tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ? Parce qu'il aurait fallu que je t'attende en plus ? Lançait-elle avec arrogance.

Pour toute réponse, je passais la main entre l'intérieur de sa cuisse et son sous-vêtement, retrouvant ainsi avec délectation sa peau fine et si sensible. Bella lâcha un gémissement insistant et je commençais à la caresser doucement sur l'endroit le plus sensible de sa féminité. Elle retombait en arrière sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos pour goûter le plus de sensations possibles.

-Alors, c'est pas mieux quand c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

-Je sais le faire aussi. Riait-elle en se pliant contre ma main.

Alors j'entrais doucement un doigt en elle, puis en autre, avant de commencer des va et vient réguliers sans jamais cesser ces petits cercles que je traçai sur son bouton de plaisir. Ses gémissements ne laissaient aucun doute sur le plaisir qu'elle en retirait, mais elle ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre.

-Et maintenant ? Soufflai-je, tremblant.

-J'ai connu mieux. Mentit-elle.

-Têtue avec ça ! Lançai-je

Alors je passais sous les draps pour placer ma tête entre ses cuisses et gouter au velouté de son excitation. Dès que ma langue la trouvait, Bella arqua le dos en gémissant. Ma langue la massait, la goûtait, aspirant doucement cette peau humide et fragile que je sentais frémir sous mes lèvres.

-Oh mon dieu... L'entendis-je déglutir, m'encourageant encore plus.

Je joignais mes doigts à ma parade et réglais mes gestes au rythme de sa respiration. Sa main agrippa mes cheveux sous le drap et Bella se courba encore plus pour m'inciter à aller plus loin, toujours plus loin. Je la savais proche de la fin. Je souriais entre ses cuisses, arrêtant tout mouvement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna-t-elle alors que je remontai à la surface.

-Alors ? Souris-je, l'air de rien.

-T'as gagné ! Soupira-t-elle vaincue.

-C'est un bon début. Minaudai-je. Quelle est ma récompense ?

Bella hésita avant de parler mais le feux que je lu alors dans ses yeux me laissa sans voix et d'un seul coup, je n'avais plus envie de jouer.

-Prend-moi maintenant. Souffla-t-elle en plaçant ses cuisses autour de mes hanches.

Alors je glissai sa culotte sur le côté, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, quand elle baissait mon caleçon. Nos deux sexes se touchèrent enfin et nous frémissions tous les deux. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et la pénétrais de toute ma longueur, nous arrachant le même gémissement. Tenant fermement ses fesses entre mes mains nous commencions à bouger ensemble dans le même but, se faire du bien. Jamais nous ne perdions le contact visuel et je pouvais admirer le plaisir grandir en elle, à l'instar du mien. J'oubliai tout, la fatigue, le stress, je ne voyais et ne ressentais que Bella et cette sensation d'aller et venir en elle, toujours aussi sublime.

A sa demande, j'accélérai le mouvement et instinctivement, je la relevai pour qu'elle se retrouve assise sur mes cuisses. C'était trop bon. Je soulevai ses hanches en rythme et Bella bougeait d'avant en arrière sur moi, les joues roses et les yeux noirs. Le bruit de nos peaux claquants l'une sur l'autre rythmait notre danse érotique et ses seins dansaient devant mes yeux. J'en attrapai un entre mes lèvres pour le lécher doucement.

-Edward … Maintenant. Réussit-elle à articuler.

Alors j'attrapai ses fesses et accélérai encore alors que sa voix s'élevait dans la pièce.

-Maintenant. Répéta-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux et posai mon front sur sa poitrine. Bella donna un dernier coup de bassin sur moi et nous libéra tous les deux.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle au creux de mon oreille alors que je me déversai par à-coups en elle. Oui... Oh oui.

-Bella… Gémis-je en me calmant doucement contre son épaule, entouré dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras.

Nous ne bougions plus jusqu'à ce que nos respirations se calment. Dehors les premières lueurs du jours apparaissaient.

Au petit matin, c'est à dire à peu près deux heures après que nous nous soyons endormis, je recevais un message de John me demandant de l'aider à venir nettoyer le bar encore une heure ou deux malgré le fait que cela soit mon jour de congés. Bella finissait les cours à 18h00 aujourd'hui et j'avais largement le temps d'aller aider John et de revenir ici pour préparer notre petite soirée «_ révélations _».

Penché au dessus d'elle, j'observai son ventre se soulever et se rabaisser régulièrement. Les yeux clos, le visage détendu, les cheveux en éventail sur l'oreiller et la main près du visage, Bella ne pouvait être plus belle. Quand doucement je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se réveillait quelque peu.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Ça devient une habitude. Soufflait-elle avec un petit sourire sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Je dois aller faire un tour rapide au boulot. Chuchotai-je.

-Quoi encore? Grimaçait-elle avant que je ne l'embrasse pour la faire taire.

-Juste une ou deux heures. Je serais revenu bien avant toi.

-Tu peux me dire quand est-ce que tu vas en cours avec ton travail de fou?

-Bella, il est encore trop tôt dans la journée pour parler de tout ça.

-Ce genre de réponse t'arrange beaucoup en ce moment.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, mais cette parade fonctionnait de moins en moins.

-Hey, dors d'accord… Je te promet que ce soir tu comprendras tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-Même endormie tu es curieuse.

-C'est toi qui fait tout pour que je le sois. Je ne suis pas stupide. Dit-elle en me regardant enfin.

-J'ai jamais dis ça.

-Ce soir hum... Soufflait-elle.

-Ce soir. Répétais-je.

-Aller sauve-toi. Lançait-elle en roulant sur le côté. J'ai encore une petite demie heure de sommeil devant moi.

Je l'embrassai sur la tempe en réajustant les couvertures sur elle et prenais mon sac pour partir. Au passage je croisai Jasper à peine réveillé qui me faisait un vague signe de main et je décollai pour une journée qui s'annonçait déjà chargée.

Une heure plus tard j'arrivai au bar après un rapide détour chez le bijoutier. Je saluai le vigile à l'entrée et passai immédiatement derrière le comptoir où John faisait les comptes.

-Une urgence?

-J'ai besoin de toi pour tenir la boutique quelques heures pendant que je vais chez le comptable. Le carreau du premier étage a été cassé hier soir et le lave-vaisselle fuit. Occupe-t-en.

-Et avec quelles compétences au juste?

-Improvise l'artiste ! Me sourit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Sympa merci.

John ne relevait pas le sarcasme dans ma voix.

-Au fait, Taylor doit passer prendre son chèque, il est dans la caisse.

-D'accord.

Il partait et je restais seul avec Erica qui passait le balai

-Et moi qui croyais qu'on avait tout fini hier soir. Soupirais-je.

-Les yeux de la nuit ne voient pas la même chose le jour. Me répondait-elle simplement.

-Comment tu tiens le rythme? J'ai à peine dormi cette nuit.

-La caféine mon grand, la caféine !

-Viens voir une minute. Lui lançais-je en sortant un petit écrin de mon sac. Tu crois que ça va lui plaire?

Erica arrêtait un instant de travailler pour venir admirer cette petite chaine en or sur laquelle reposait un minuscule solitaire.

-Il est magnifique. Me sourit-elle.

-Et minuscule...

-Recommence pas ! Elle va adorer j'en suis certaine. Tu vas lui donner quand?

-Ce soir. Souris-je en reprenant le bijoux.

-Alors occupe-toi vite de ce lave-vaisselle pour être sur de pouvoir t'échapper avant le retour de John.

-C'est une idée, cela-dit je ne sais vraiment pas comment on répare ça.

-Une rustine, un nouveau tuyau et le tour est joué ! Tu as tout dans la réserve.

-Comment tu sais tout ça toi?

-J'ai un mari qui, comme toi, « _ne sais vraiment pas comment on répare ça_ » alors système D !

Elle me souriait avant de reprendre le travail et j'allai en réserve pour commencer le mien.

**BELLA POV**

J'allais partir en cours quand on frappait à la porte. En regardant l'heure j'hésitai à ouvrir avant que je ne me souvienne qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule porte de sortie ici et qu'obligatoirement j'allais devoir ouvrir la porte pour partir. Dépitée, j'enfilai rapidement mes chaussures et allai ouvrir.

Nez à nez avec mon visiteur, je restai sans voix. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles toujours être si compliquées? Et pourquoi Diable ce genre de situations embarrassantes devaient-elles se produire à chaque fois quand on est pressée !

-Julia ! Lançais-je en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre mon malaise.

-Bella ! Lançait-elle sur le même ton.

Puis un silence s'en suivait.

-Bien, au moins on connait nos prénoms. Fis-je remarquer en baissant les yeux, gênée.

-On est ridicules.

-Je trouve aussi. Souris-je en la regardant à nouveau.

-Edward est là?

-Non mais il ne devrait pas tarder.

-C'est pas grave, je venais juste lui apporter …

-Ses cours? La coupais-je, comme une évidence.

-Ses quoi? Répétait-elle surprise.

-Tu lui prends bien ses cours depuis deux semaines non?

-Heu… Balbutia Julia comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Je viens juste lui rapporter un livre d'éco qu'il avait oublié chez moi.

-D'accord. Dis-je simplement en prenant le livre.

-Donc il a reprit les cours?

-Reprit ? Répétais-je surprise.

Julia changeait immédiatement de visage.

-Oh … Oublie ça, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Je te laisse …

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, j'avançai dans le couloir.

-Julia ! L'appelais-je.

Elle stoppait ses pas et se retournait lentement vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Julia soupirait, baissait les yeux un instant et revenait vers moi.

-Je suis pas censée t'en parler.

-Maintenant c'est un peu tard. Répondis-je un peu sèchement.

-Tu n'as pas cours?

-Ça attendra. Dis-moi ce que tu sais et que j'ignore. C'est Edward qui t'a dit de ne rien me dire?

-Et si on entrait? Demandait-elle gentiment.

Alors je me poussai de l'entrée et la laissai gagner le salon. Julia prenait place sur le canapé quand moi je restai debout, les bras croisés, figée devant elle.

-C'est pas aussi grave que ce que tu as l'air d'imaginer. Tenta-t-elle pour me rassurer.

-Ça je te le dirai quand tu m'auras tout raconté.

-Je pense qu'il veut le faire lui-même Bella. Ajoutait-elle doucement

-Maintenant ça ne dépend plus de lui. Répondis-je, plus sévèrement.

Julia hésitait encore quelques seconde mais devant ma détermination, elle capitulait:

-Tu te souviens la dernière fois où l'on s'est croisée toi et moi?

Comment oublier ce jour? J'espérais simplement qu'à la fin de cette histoire, je n'allais pas le regretter.

-Oui.

-Si j'étais venu voir Edward c'était parce que je venais d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu une assez bonne note en économie pour passer ce semestre.

-Comment tu l'as su?

-Oh c'est vrai, soupira-t-elle, je pense que c'était encore à l'époque où vous étiez en froid tous les deux. Je l'avais aidé à réviser.

-Tu es au courant de tous les détails de ma relation avec lui ou quoi? Lançais-je un peu sèchement.

-Non, Bella, je t'assure que non mais il était mal à l'époque et il m'en a vaguement parlé c'est tout. Se justifiait-elle.

-Vaguement. Répétais-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux, en essayant de me détendre un peu. Continue.

-Donc il a eu un « B » au lieu du « A » qui lui avait été demandé.

-Il est recalé en économie, c'est ça son grand secret? Il prend des cours du soir ou quoi?

-Pas vraiment … Ajoutait-elle confuse.

-Alors quoi? Demandais-je, impatiente.

-Bella, c'est pas à moi de t'expliquer tout ça. Tu devrais parler avec Edward.

Julia se levait et ramassait son sac.

-C'était il y a trois semaines Julia, il a eu largement le temps de m'en parler je pense.

-Il ne voulait certainement pas t'inquiéter.

-Trop tard. Dis-le moi s'il-te-plait.

A mis chemin entre le salon et la porte, Julia me faisait face.

-Il a arrêté la fac.

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je sans y croire.

-Pour lui ça ne valait plus le coup de continuer.

Je restai bouche bée.

-Il bosse dans ce bar sur les quais, le « Can-Can ».

-Parce qu'en plus il a un nouveau travail?

-C'est tout ce que je sais.

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser et cela devait se voir sur mon visage.

-Bella, va le voir. Me conseillait-elle avant de partir. Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison de ne t'avoir rien dit.

Ensuite Julia quittait l'appartement et, après la stupeur passée, je faisais la même chose. Il fallait que je constate la vérité par moi-même.

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais quasiment fini, ce maudit lave-vaisselle ne fuyait plus (merci au mètre de ruban adhésif que j'avais entouré autour du tuyau), le carreau avait été remplacé à l'étage, il ne me restait plus qu'à finir de remplir le bar et j'allais pouvoir jouir de mon jour de repos.

Taylor poussait la porte, perchée sur ces bottes à talon-aiguilles, amenant dans ses pas l'air frais matinal. Elle saluait Erica avant de venir jusqu'au bar.

-John t'as laissé une enveloppe pour moi?

-Oui, attends une seconde.

J'ouvrai le tiroir-caisse pour lui tendre son enveloppe.

-Merci. Oh et tu pourras rendre ses clés à Jimmy?

-Laisse-les derrières le bar. Je lui laisserai un mot.

-Tu ne travailles pas ce soir? Me demandait-elle.

-Et non. Souris-je.

-Il a un rendez-vous galant. Lançait Erica.

-Bah j'espère que toi au moins tu ne glisses pas ton trousseau de clé dans le sac de cette pauvre fille en espérant qu'elle s'en servirait pour passer la nuit chez toi ! Lançait Taylor, dépitée.

-Non sérieusement, Jimmy? L'interrogeai-je en grimaçant.

-Qui d'autre? Me lançait la jeune chanteuse.

Au bout d'une seconde à se dévisager, nous partions tous les deux en éclats de rire, si bien que je n'entendis pas la porte du bar s'ouvrir.

-Je peux vous aider? Demandait poliment Erica.

-Non.

En entendant cette voix j'arrêtai immédiatement de rire.

_**[50/ Red-Pieces]**_

_NB : Pour ceux qui lisent sur le blog, Impossible de la faire fonctionner sur la playlist pour des pbl de copyright, __je vous conseil d'aller l'écouter sur Deezer._

-Non, c'est bon merci. J'ai vu tout ce que je devais voir. Crachait Bella en me dévisageant.

-Bella … Soufflai-je, la gorge serrée.

Mais elle tournait déjà les talons et sortait dans la rue.

-Bella !

Je sautai par dessus le comptoir et m'élançai à la poursuite. Elle marchait vite et droit devant elle, mais je n'eus aucun mal à la rattraper. Je l'attrapai par le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter, mais Bella se dégageait vivement.

-Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

Je levais les mains pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas essayer de la retenir mais quand je lus toute cette rage dans ses yeux, aucun mot ne me vint.

-Julia est passée ! Commença-t-elle rageuse. Elle te ramenait ton livre d'économie. Livre dont bien sûr tu n'as plus besoin parce que tu ne vas plus en cours depuis trois semaines !

-Elle n'aurait pas dû te le dire. Répondis-je calmement.

-Oh pardon ! Monsieur aurait préféré continuer à me mentir peut-être?

-J'allais te le dire ! Me défendis-je avec un ton plus soutenu cette fois.

-Quand?

-Ce soir figure-toi!

-Comment je peux savoir que tu ne me mens pas encore une fois?

-Tu ne peux pas. Tu dois simplement me faire confiance. Répondis-je calmement.

-Oh non, je pense que le moment est vraiment très mal choisi pour me parler de confiance Edward. TRES MAL CHOISI !

-Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer !

-J'allais te laisser t'expliquer Edward, je te jure. Mais quand je suis entrée dans ce bar, alors que je m'attendais à te voir faire un travail misérable et dur, tu riais avec cette pouffe blonde en bas-résille ! Hurlait Bella, hors d'elle.

-Oh je t'en prie ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Pourquoi me le cacher dans ce cas si ne n'est pour les pouffiasses qui bossent là-dedans !

-ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Répliquai-je en sentant également la colère monter en moi.

-Alors quoi?

-Si je ne t'ai rien dit jusqu'ici c'est que je ne voulais pas que ton regard change sur moi !

Les voitures et les passants défilaient autour de nous mais c'était comme si nous ne les voyons plus.

-Quoi? Répétait-elle surprise, sans pour autant perdre de sa hargne.

-Tu es tellement accrochée à cet avenir que tu défends bec et ongles avec tes deux licences que j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour un looser.

-Mais excuse-moi de vouloir m'assurer un avenir pendant que tu détruis le tiens !

-Tu vois ! Qui t'as dis que je le détruisais? Et puis sait-tu seulement ce que tu veux Bella? Un jour tu vas vouloir faire une grande carrière et le lendemain tu serais prête à tout plaquer pour partir à l'autre bout du monde !

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Quand est-ce que je t'ai laissé penser ça? Ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que tu penses de moi merci !

-J'ai parlé à Jacob !

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que Jake a à voir là dedans !

-Je lui ai parlé dans l'ascenseur quand on y est resté bloqué à Port Angeles ! Il m'a dit que tu voulais partir.

-Si tu continues à me mentir c'est sur que ça serait la solution !

-Mais je ne t'ai pas mentis ! Je cherchais juste un moyen de te le dire sans que tu me juges !

-Je ne t'ai jamais jugé contrairement à ce que tu fais en ce moment !

-Ah oui? Et tu resterais avec moi si je te disais que je n'ai aucun plan, un travail précaire et que ça me convenait très bien?

Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard se baladait à droite, puis à gauche ou encore sur ses pieds, mais quand elle me voyait à nouveau, je savais que quelque chose avait changé. Elle était calme. Calme mais … Blessée. Ce spectacle me tordit l'estomac. J'en perdais ma colère, j'en perdais l'envie de respirer.

-Si tu penses ça c'est que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Finit-elle la gorge serrée.

-Comment je le saurais? Tu refuses de me le dire. Lui répondis-je sombrement.

Ma réponse sembla la blesser d'avantage et déjà je m'en voulais d'avoir dit la vérité.

-Et maintenant on sait pourquoi... Crachait-elle.

Après ça, Bella partait. Lentement, ses jambes la portant à peine et moi, je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher. J'aurai voulu faire quelque chose, mais quoi? J'avais l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Je reculai en la regardant s'éloigner dans la direction opposée et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était m'éloigner d'elle à mon tour.

**BELLA POV**

Je marchai sans savoir où aller. Je n'avais envie d'aller nulle part. Tous les endroits que je fréquentais ces derniers temps me rappelaient Edward et les moments que j'avais passé avec lui. Je ne pleurai même pas alors que je savais que cela m'aurait sûrement soulagé mais j'étais trop épuisée pour ne serait-ce que me laisser aller à quelque émotion que se soit.

Cette image qu'il avait de moi après tous les moments que nous avions vécu me faisait mal. Étais-je cette fille butée et sans cœur qui serait prête à le laisser tomber alors que par le passé, le seul qui était parti c'était lui. Me reprocher ensuite d'avoir du mal à poser les bons mots sur ce qu'il me faisait ressentir était injuste, même pire, c'était hypocrite. Si j'avais du mal à dire ces mots c'était que, contrairement à lui, j'avais passé des années à les combattre et cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que je les acceptais à nouveau. Je me faisais l'effet d'un yoyo humain.

Jusqu'ici j'avais toujours cru qu'Edward me comprenait mais au contraire, il avait tout compris de travers. Aujourd'hui c'était lui la personne qui n'avait pas confiance en elle et qui avait peur de l'abandon. Je commençais à comprendre que dans une relation aussi intense que celle que je partageais depuis des années avec Edward, on ne fait que vivre dans la peur. La peur que l'autre nous repousse et ne nous accepte pas tel que l'on est.

C'est pour cela que l'on se croit dans l'obligation de changer et de s'adapter, de cacher certaines choses trop personnelles ou trop futiles de peur que le regard que porte l'autre sur nous n'en soit terni. Parce qu'au final, que l'on soit superficielle ou que la beauté intérieure nous attire, ce regard, celui de l'être aimé, ce jugement tant redouté compte plus que tout au monde.

Mais alors que je continuais ma route à travers les rues de Seattle que le ciel maintenant couvert commençait à s'obscurcir, je me demandai si cela excusait le mensonge ? Protéger cette vision idyllique d'une personne des travers humains pas toujours très purs, peut-il tout excuser? Et au quel cas, cette sensation de trahison serait-elle humaine ou trop excessive? Au final je me demandai simplement comment pouvions nous en tant qu'être humain, construire une relation honnête avec quelqu'un quand nous ne connaissions pas nous même?

Qui dans ce monde, scientifiques, politiciens, psychologues ou simples citoyens lambda peut se venter de comprendre avec exactitude la nature humaine? Et sur ces bases, la confiance n'était-elle pas illusoire?

**EDWARD POV**

En début d'après-midi je poussai le petit portillon en fer forgé qui délimitait la rue de la maison de mon frère et m'avançai lentement dans l'allée pour rejoindre la porte. Zooka qui dormait dans le raie de jardin venait à ma rencontre, frétillant et heureux de me voir. Machinalement je lui caressai la tête et le chien me suivait jusqu'à l'entrée.

Je frappai quelques coups discrets à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur ma sœur quelques secondes plus tard. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon blouson, je ne disais rien et en découvrant l'expression de mon visage, Alice se doutait immédiatement de quelque chose.

-Tu es seule?

-Emmett et Rosalie sont au travail et Jazz' est en cours. Répondait-elle simplement.

-Ça te dit une petite balade?

-Je prend mon manteau.

Alice laissait la porte ouverte en partant récupérer ses affaires et j'attrapai la laisse du chien dans l'entrée. Zooka s'asseyait en essayant d'être sage mais sa queue bougeant frénétiquement et les petits couinements qui émanaient de lui, trahissaient son excitation. Me baissant à son niveau, j'accrochai la laisse à son collier et entourai la longe autour de ma main. Ma sœur revenait, elle refermait la porte en silence et nous partions.

Pendant quelques mètres nous ne parlions pas, notre allure était rythmée par les arrêts fréquents du chien qui reniflait tout ce qui lui passait sous la truffe. On pouvait sentir le printemps arriver. Les plantes et les arbres bourgeonnaient, les feuilles qui il y a encore une semaine jonchaient les trottoirs avaient quasiment disparues et les oiseaux commençaient à chanter à nouveau.

Mais ce silence paisible ne fut que de courte durée et je remerciai Alice d'engager la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Alors, commença-t-elle en regardant le paysage résidentiel autour de nous, tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas?

-Bella et moi nous nous sommes disputés.

-Ça je m'en serai douté. Qui a engagé les hostilités?

-Moi je suppose.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'ai déconné.

-C'est rattrapable?

-Ça j'en suis pas sûr.

-Tu l'as trompée? Demandait Alice l'air de rien.

-Quoi? Non ! Me défendis-je, horrifié par cette idée.

-Donc c'est rattrapable. En déduisait-elle.

-J'en suis pas certain. Soupirais-je en surveillant Zooka du coin de l'œil.

-Si tu commençais par m'expliquer la situation. Me souriait ma sœur.

J'hésitai. Par où commencer?

-Je ne peux pas te conseiller dans le cas contraire.

-Tout a commencé il y a trois semaines.

-C'est pas à peu près à cette période que toi et Bella vous vous êtes mis ensemble? Fit remarqué Alice.

-Si.

-Hum… Continu.

-J'ai été recalé à mon examen d'économie.

-Oh, souffla-t-elle déçue, tu avais pourtant travaillé dur pour l'avoir.

-Pas assez apparemment. Soupirais-je. Dans tous les cas, cette note a scellé mon année.

-Je vois …

-Donc au lieu de continuer à bosser dans le vent, j'ai tout arrêté.

Alice s'arrêtait net pour me faire face.

-T'as arrêté les cours?

-J'ai jamais eu les moyens de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres.

-Mais si c'était un problème financier, tu aurais dû me demander, à moi ou même aux parents!

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas faire ça.

-Mais il y a quand même des cas d'urgence. C'est de ton avenir que l'on parle Edward?

-Mais vous raisonnez tous de la même manière ! M'emportai-je en m'éloignant machinalement de quelques pas. Parce que je ne vais plus à la fac, je n'ai forcément plus d'avenir. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à personne, parce que vous ne voyez pas plus loin que les conventions que cette vie étriquée vous impose !

Ma réaction ne désarçonna pas Alice pour autant, mais par la suite elle parlait plus calmement ce qui eu le don de me calmer à mon tour.

-Ne viens pas me parler à moi de conventions petit-frère. Rappelles-toi que je me suis enfuie de mon précèdent emploi.

-Ce que je veux dire, commençais-je en me rapprochant d'elle, c'est que personne ne s'est jamais demandé si cette vie me convenait. Pour la première fois de ma vie Alice, je pense être en accord avec un choix que j'ai fait.

-A ne pas rentrer dans le moule tu finiras en marginal.

-C'est un risque à prendre pour n'avoir aucun regret.

-Mais c'est aussi pour ce genre de chose que je t'admire Edward. La question est : quelle est la prochaine étape?

-J'en sais rien encore, mais je trouverai.

Après ça nous reprenions notre balade.

-Donc Bella n'était pas au courant avant aujourd'hui?

-Non, ni ça ni le fait que j'ai changé de boulot.

Ma sœur digérait l'information sans pour autant m'interrompre.

-Je travail le soir dans un bar sur les quais.

-Il n'y a jamais eu d'inventaire hum? En déduisait-elle.

Je faisais non de la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit avant?

-Je voulais le faire mais plus j'attendais, plus je m'enfonçais dans mes excuses vaseuses et plus ça devenait difficile de tout avouer.

-Tu devais savoir qu'un jour ça allait t'exploser au visage.

-Le pire dans tout ça, lançais-je dans un rire amère, c'est que j'avais prévu de tout lui avouer ce soir au dîner.

-Le karma mon cher, le karma.

-Ce putain de karma. Crachais-je entre mes dents en shootant dans un caillou qui allait cogner contre un tronc d'arbre.

Immédiatement alerté par le bruit de cette petite chute, Zooka allait farfouiller dans les hautes herbes et le chiendent.

-Comment elle a réagi ?

-Mal, elle est arrivée ce matin au club et elle est partit sans un mot. Je l'ai rattrapée mais elle était trop en colère pour m'écouter et moi je me sentais trop mal pour être rationnel.

-C'est le propre de toute dispute.

-Ensuite elle est partie et je ne l'ai laissé faire.

-Tu as bien fait. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça.

-J'aurai dû la retenir.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Et si elle partait Alice? Si elle retournait à Forks? Je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner.

-Ça serait un peu excessif comme réaction.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

-Elle avait 15 ans Edward, et toi t'étais un crétin. De l'eau est passée sous les ponts depuis ! Il va bien falloir un jour, aussi bien toi que Bella, vous laissiez tout ça de côté !

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Alice? Je ne sais même pas où elle est.

Ma sœur me faisait face et m'agrippait par les épaules.

-Tu vas faire comme si ce petit incident ne c'était pas passé.

-Comment ?

-Tu vas aller faire les courses comme prévu, rentrer chez toi et tout préparer comme prévu et moi je vais essayé de lui téléphoner.

-Son téléphone est éteint.

-Peut-être pas pour moi. Me sourit-elle.

Je méditai un instant cette distinction.

-Merci Alice.

-Hum… C'est normal ! Lançait-elle en me prenant par le bras quand nous retournions vers la maison. Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi et tes virages vitaux drastiques !

-« Virages vitaux drastiques », répétais-je en souriant, original !

-Oui je trouve aussi ! Riait-elle.

La porte de mon appartement s'ouvrait devant moi et je reprenais mes clés dans la serrure avant d'entrer, les bras chargés d'un gros sac en papier rempli de nourriture. Tout en m'enfermant à l'intérieur, je retirai mes chaussures avec mes pieds.

J'allai poser les courses dans la cuisine mais m'arrêtai en plein milieu du salon. Un moment j'arrêtai de respirer et même si je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier de mes yeux la force qui m'avait poussé à m'arrêter, je n'osai y croire. Lentement je posai mon sac de courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine et faisais volte-face vers le canapé.

_**[51/ Colorblind – Counting Crows]**_

Bella était là, assise le dos vouté, les mains croisées sur les genoux et les yeux braqués sur moi. Je ne su pas quelle réaction adopter : le soulagement ou l'appréhension? Alors j'enfonçai mes mains dans mon jean et m'adossai au comptoir pour la dévisager aussi.

Un silence pesant remplissait l'appartement où l'air commençait à manquer. Chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas et même si je savais que je devais le faire, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ni quel serait la réaction de Bella par la suite. Mais quand la suffocation pénible de l'attente commençait à me monter au cerveau, j'avançais vers elle.

D'abord un pas, puis un autre, Bella suivant avec précision mon déplacement. Encore un pas pour que je me retrouve finalement à la surplomber, elle levant timidement ses grands yeux chocolats jusqu'aux mien. Là j'attendais. Une réaction, peut-être violente ? Mais encore une fois rien ne vint et ce silence continuait à me rendre fou. Alors lentement je me baissai, me retrouvant à genoux devant elle. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses genoux et cette image, ce geste, cette sensation de chaleur sous ma paume, je la gardai en moi. Parfois les choses les plus insignifiantes restent gravées en nous sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi.

Quand je revenais à elle le regard suppliant, Bella passait sa main derrière ma nuque. Sa main était gelée mais ce n'est pas ce qui me frappait le plus. Elle venait de faire le deuxième pas. Doucement je me laissais guider par sa main dans ma nuque et vint poser ma tête sur ses genoux en respirant profondément. Bella posa ses deux mains dans mes cheveux qu'elle embrassait ensuite.

Nous ne parlions toujours pas mais cette fois, et même si des questions restaient en suspends, ça n'était plus aussi douloureux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Chuchotai-je.

-J'en sais rien. Répondait-elle de ma même façon.

Alors je prenais ses mains dans les miennes et la regardai à nouveau.

-J'ai peur. Avouai-je.

Bella ne répondait rien.

-J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles. Continuai-je.

-Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Finissait-elle par dire, la voix étouffée.

-Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Dis-je à mon tour.

-Pourquoi c'est si difficile?

-Parce qu'on a peur tous les deux.

-Ça finira par nous détruire.

-Je suis du même avis. Répondis-je sérieusement, en serrant d'avantage ses mains.

Un silence s'en suivait avant que Bella ne reprenne la parole.

-Jamais je ne te prendrai pour un looser mais il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir à tout prix me protéger de ce que tu es.

-Tu sais qui je suis.

-Vraiment? Alors pourquoi me cacher des choses aussi importantes?

-Je ne voulais pas que ton regard sur moi ne change.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te regarder différemment maintenant?

Alors je l'observai attentivement.

-Non.

-J'étais en colère tout à l'heure.

-Je sais. Soufflais-je en me rapprochant d'avantage de son visage.

-J'étais en colère parce que pour moi, si tu m'avais rien dit c'était parce que je n'étais pas assez importante à tes yeux pour que tu veuilles partager ça avec moi.

-Bella, tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

-J'en ai douté, justement à cause de ça.

-Ça n'était pas ce que je voulais.

-Je sais. Soupira-t-elle. Mais ça n'était pas non plus la bonne solution.

A genoux, j'entrai dans l'étau serré de ses jambes pour me sentir toujours plus proche d'elle et évacuer cette peur qui m'avait tiraillé toute la journée.

-Mais … Commençait-elle timidement.

-Mais quoi? Chuchotai-je près de ses lèvres, ma main glissant sur sa joue.

-Mais je sais maintenant que tu doutes toi aussi.

Sans trop en comprendre la raison, ma gorge se nouait. Je passai la main dans ses cheveux, fébrile, le front contre le sien, fermant les yeux. Je fermai les yeux en essayant de garder le contrôle de moi-même. Mais il aurait été facile de se laisser emporter par l'émotion. Bella quant à elle semblait imperturbable. Puis elle continuait.

-Tu doutes d'une chose dont tu ne devrais pas douter et ça, c'est de ma faute.

-Bella… Commençais-je à bout de force.

-Edward je…

-Ne te sens pas obligé de me le dire...

Mais encore une fois elle me coupait.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle lentement.

Puis mon cœur s'arrêtait. Je ne su pas dire si j'étais soulagé, heureux ou tout simplement délivré. C'était un peu tout ça à la fois je pense. Je ramenai ses lèvres contre les miennes et l'embrassai enfin, insufflant toute ma peur et cette délivrance dans ce baiser qu'elle me rendait avec la même ferveur.

Nous nous levions ensemble sans interrompre notre baiser et ses jambes flanchaient. Aussi je passais un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Tout son corps tremblait comme si elle était épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et à vrai dire, j'étais dans le même état. Nos langues s'entrelaçaient, nos mains parcouraient inlassablement le corps de l'autre comme s'il pouvait s'échapper à tout moment.

Aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression d'avoir évité le pire. Comme si quelqu'un là haut avait volontairement tiré un peu trop fort sur la corde de mon destin pour me voir flancher un peu avant de me remettre sur le droit chemin. Quelle que soit cette entité, en admettant qu'elle existait vraiment, je remerciai sa clémence. La récompense pour avoir passé ce test ne pouvait être plus agréable.

Je soulevai le petit corps de Bella qui s'entourait autour de moi et un instant je la regardais, ses cheveux retombant autour de son visage. Elle me regardait également comme si elle découvrait mon visage pour la première fois et j'éprouvai alors une étrange sensation de peine. Celle qui venait du fait que je savais maintenant que j'avais joué avec le feux toutes ces semaines et que j'aurai pu perdre la chose la plus importante de ma vie dans l'affaire. Aussi pour chasser cette éventualité de mon esprit, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et capturai de nouveau sa bouche.

Je nous portai ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre …

Quand nous refaisions surface, il faisait déjà nuit. Bella se dirigeait immédiatement vers le frigo, ma chemise sur le dos et je me contentai de suivre ses mouvements avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Hum, ça avait l'air bon ce que tu avais prévu à dîner. Lançait-elle en sortant deux bières du réfrigérateur pour m'en tendre une.

-Je peux toujours cuisiner.

Elle avalait une rapide gorgée avant de grimacer.

-Maintenant?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Il est un peu 23h30. Sourit-elle en venant se blottir dans mes bras.

Je l'accueillais sans peine.

-En plus je crois qu'Alice et Jazz' sont passés par là avant nous. Ajoutait Bella.

-Quoi?

-Tous les paquets sont ouverts.

-Sérieusement? Notre petit dîner romantique est devenu le leur? Lançai-je déçu.

-Oui mais …

Bella se hissait alors sur la pointe des pieds pour capter à nouveau mon regard.

-Nous on a fait autre chose de plus romantique encore... Soufflait-elle sur mes lèvres.

-Y'a des fois où c'était pas très romantique quand même. Fis-je remarquer avec un sourire mesquin. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai…

-Tais-toi un peu ! Riait-elle en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche avant de m'embrasser.

Après ce baiser, je la berçai contre moi et Bella se laissait aller sans mal dans mes bras quand ma guitare, posée au coin du salon, m'interpellait. Je reculai doucement et saisissais son visage.

-J'aimerai te faire écouter quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Va t'habiller.

-On sort?

-L'acoustique sera meilleure. Souris-je. Fais moi confiance.

D'abord méfiante, Bella finissait par accepter sans poser plus de question. En l'attendant j'allais récupérer ma guitare que je posai sur mon épaule. Cette sensation me fit plaisir, je n'avais plus joué depuis trop longtemps.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à Spadina et Bella fut surprise que j'ai insisté pour la faire venir ici à une heure si tardive. Sans un mot, je la prenais par la main en souriant pour la rassurer. Nous arrivons à mon endroit préféré du quai, celui où il y a encore pas si longtemps, je venais seul pour me protéger des tumultes de la vie. Aujourd'hui je n'étais plus seul, aujourd'hui nous étions deux.

Assis par terre, Bella à mes côtés, je sortais mon instrument.

-Tu vas te décider à me dire ce que l'on est venu faire ici ? Demandait-elle amusée par autant de mystère.

-J'aime Spadina.

-Ça je sais. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

J'accordai patiemment ma guitare avant de lui répondre, tout aussi évasif.

-Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai écris un morceau et j'ai réalisé que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le faire écouter.

Levant les yeux de l'instrument, je la regardai avant de continuer :

-Pourtant tu es la première concernée.

-Pourquoi cet honneur ?

-Parce que je l'ai écrit en pensant à toi. Répondis-je simplement.

Elle haussait les sourcils.

-T'es sérieux ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Bella ne disait plus rien, fixant intensément la guitare dans mes mains.

-Tu trouves ça bizarre? Demandai-je anxieux.

-Non, rassure-toi c'est … Adorable.

-Mais ?

-C'est juste que personne ne m'avait jamais écrit de chanson avant.

-Ne t'emballe pas, ce n'est qu'une mélodie. Souris-je. Je ne chante pas de belle poésie.

-Et je t'en remercie. Riait-elle. La poésie, très peu pour moi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'aimerai pas que je te dise : « _Pâle étoile du soir, __messagère lointaine,__Dont le front sort brillant des voiles du couchant,__De ton palais__ d'azur, au sein du firmament,__Que regardes-tu dans la plaine__? »_

-Berk, Musset… Tu connais ce poème ? Lançait Bella en grimaçant.

-Hey, j'ai pas arrêté les cours depuis si longtemps que ça quand même! M'indignai-je.

Malgré tout, elle restait sceptique.

-Bon ok, je connais que le premier couplet ! Avouai-je en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans la tête pour éloigner son regard moqueur de moi.

Bella partait en éclat de rire.

-Si tu continues tu ne l'entendras pas cette chanson mademoiselle !

Mais cette menace ne sembla pas la perturber plus que ça.

-Bon ok tu l'auras voulu !

Je faisais mine de ranger ma guitare dans son étui.

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Pardonne-moi, je ne rirais plus promis ! Lançait-elle en arrêtant mon geste.

Elle embrassait délicatement ma joue comme une petite fille qui aurait voulu se faire pardonner.

-Joues-la moi.

Vaincu et surtout, n'ayant jamais eu de réelle intention de ne pas lui faire entendre la mélodie, je commençais à jouer.

_**[36. Don C Holloway – Bella's lullaby Cover]**_

Même si je ne l'avais joué qu'une seule nuit, la mélodie me revint sans difficulté et j'entamais lentement cette progression crescendo qui m'avait temps torturée il y a presque un mois maintenant.

Pendant toute la mélodie je n'osais la regarder de peur que son visage n'exprime pas l'émotion qui était la mienne. Car moi, j'étais toujours en extase devant ces notes, tout comme je l'étais devant Bella. Il n'y avait rien de plus stressant que de sentir son regard posé sur moi pendant que je jouais. Surtout cette mélodie.

Pour moi elle décrivait tout l'amour que je portais à Bella. Elle le sublimait même. C'était grâce à cette mélodie que j'avais compris que je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans Bella.

Finalement en attaquant le dernier couplet, j'osais détourner les yeux de mes cordes pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient brillants et elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne respirait presque plus, comme pour ne pas gâcher le son provenant de mon instrument.

Quand je faisais glisser mes doigts de la corde la plus haute à celle la plus basse, lentement, pour les quatre notes finales du morceau, Bella relâchait tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et regardait ailleurs un instant.

-T'as détesté ? Grimaçais-je, ne voyant pas plus de réaction de sa part.

-Détestée ? Répétait-elle confuse.

-Je sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à lire sur ton visage.

-Hum… On va essayer autre chose dans ce cas. Souffla-t-elle près de mon visage.

Alors elle m'embrassait fougueusement, faisant fit des quelques personnes qui marchaient encore sur les quais. J'en lâchais ma guitare, tellement ce baiser me désarçonnait. Quand Bella relâchait mes lèvres, je mis une seconde à resituer l'endroit où nous étions. Elle avait l'air ravie de son effet.

-C'était magnifique. Merci. Ajoutait-elle.

-Je vois ça. Souris-je. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise.

J'allais l'embrasser à mon tour quand une voix nous interrompait.

-Et bien, c'était une bien jolie musique et une très jolie jeune fille également.

Quand je levais les yeux pour voir d'où provenait cette interruption, je découvrais le visage de ce vieil homme qui habitait vraisemblablement les lieux depuis des années. Je l'y avais toujours vu. Il avait un petit abri de fortune avec un matelas dans un recoin creusé dans le mur de la station.

-Bonsoir comment allez-vous? Demandai-je poliment.

-Très bien merci.

-Je vous présente Bella. Bella voici monsieur Salvatore.

-Enchanté mademoiselle. Lui sourit le vieil homme légèrement édenté sur le bord.

-Également. Répondait poliment Bella, bien qu'un peu surprise par mes fréquentations acoustiques.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu ici Edward.

-Je sais, j'ai été occupé ces derniers temps. Désolé, les gens n'ont pas été généreux ce soir.

-Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça p'tit. Ta musique me suffit amplement.

Puis le vieux Salvatore s'adressait à Bella.

-J'en vois des apprentis musiciens dans mon petit jardin privé, commença-t-il en désignant la station, mais ce jeune là il a du talent.

-Je m'en rend compte. Lui souriait Bella.

-Gardez-le ! Ajoutait-il.

-C'était dans mes plans je vous jure. Lui assurait-elle.

-Parfait ! Bien, bonne soirée à vous les jeunes.

Il s'adressait ensuite à moi.

-Au plaisir de vous réentendre rapidement Edward.

-J'y manquerai pas.

Il nous saluait une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

-Il est ici depuis longtemps? Me demandait Bella, visiblement concernée.

-Depuis plus longtemps que moi en tout cas. Je crois qu'il n'a plus de famille.

-C'est triste.

-J'avais l'habitude de lui donner les pièces que certaine personne me donnaient.

-Tu n'aime vraiment pas que l'on te donne de l'argent …

-Il en a plus besoin que moi. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Quelques dollars ne changeraient pas ma vie et lui peux s'acheter un repas avec.

Elle se contentait de me sourire.

-Quoi?

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward Cullen.

-On se rattrape comment on peut.

-Mais tu as une trop piètre estime de toi-même.

-Depuis aujourd'hui, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'avoue que ça va mieux.

-Viens-là.

Puis elle m'embrassait à nouveau avant que nous décidions de rentrer à l'appartement.

* * *

__

Comme vous avez pu le voir, les publications sont moins régulières en ce moment. J'ai beaucoup de travail (et oui j'ai aussi un vrai travail ! lol) en ce moment et moins de temps pour écrire. Je m'en excuse mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai Seattle Breakdown ! Je me donne simplement 15 jours maintenant entre chaque publication. C'est pour moi mais aussi pour ma béta. Merci de votre compréhension.

Merci à : carolina qui a découvert SB il y a quelques semaines, Anne, PrincetonGirl818, Laurie sur BD et Camila pour BD également

On rentre dans le podium final, il ne reste que trois chapitres et je vais essayer de préparer quelques surprises pour le final ! En espèrant que tout le monde sera au rendez-vous !

Ginie


	16. Life is a Choice

**CHAPITRE XVI**

**LIFE IS A CHOICE**

_(La vie est un choix.)_

**POV BELLA**

_**[52/ Nada Surf – Where is my mind?]**_

La vie étudiante n'était pas toujours une sinécure. Un samedi matin, réveillée depuis à peine une heure, j'étais déjà entrain de réviser mes cours. Dans un mois commençaient les partiels du deuxième semestre alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de travailler. Certes il y avait des façons plus désagréables de réviser. J'étais allongée sur le ventre encore en chemise de nuit, les jambes croisées en l'air, avec mes livres sur l'oreiller. Nada Surf jouait sur ma station d'écoute qui avait elle aussi élue domicile chez les garçons. J'entendais l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté, où Edward se douchait.

Le son régulier de l'eau avait quelque chose d'apaisant et ce bruit de fond constant m'aidait à me concentrer. Le parfum masculin de son gel douche arrivait jusqu'à moi. J'adorai cette odeur. Aussi facilement que ça mon esprit s'égarait à l'imaginer sous la douche et déjà un sourire béat apparaissait sur mon visage. Doucement, les lignes devant moi s'effaçaient à mes yeux.

Quand je prenais conscience de mes divagations, je me donnai une claque mentale pour rester concentrée sur mon cours de littérature du 18ème et un soupir de lassitude m'échappait. Non, la vie étudiante n'était définitivement pas une sinécure.

J'attrapai mon bloc note dans mon sac à côté de la tête de lit, mais ne trouvais aucun stylo. Je m'asseyais, fouillant plus en détails dans mon sac, forcée de constater qu'aussi studieuse je prétendais être, je n'avais rien pour écrire. Alors je me levai, mes yeux voyageant dans la chambre à la recherche d'un crayon. Le bureau peut-être? Après un rapide examen et l'ouverture des tiroirs, je me rendais à l'évidence : ce stylo aurait bientôt raison de ma volonté d'étudier, déjà fragile. Pivotant sur moi-même, cherchant visuellement dans les endroits les plus improbables (appelez ça le désespoir), mon regard s'arrêtait sur la chaise à l'entrée sur laquelle reposait le sac d'Edward.

J'entrepris alors de tenter ma chance par là et heureusement, je tombai rapidement sur l'objet tant convoité. Ensuite, dans un soucis de politesse, je remettrai soigneusement le sac en ordre sur la chaise. Quand je me retournai pour regagner le lit, ma chemise de nuit accrochée au dossier de la chaise faisait tomber le sac par terre, éparpillant son contenu. Un instant en regardant toutes les affaires d'Edward dispersées sur le sol, je me maudissais d'être aussi peu habile.

Quand je me baissai pour ramasser ce qui était tombé, un objet en particulier attirait mon attention. Le carnet en cuir d'Edward, celui dans lequel je le surprenais parfois à écrire. Je restais figée fixant le carnet comme dans un duel de western. Edward avait toujours refusé de me faire lire ce qu'il écrivait si souvent sur ces pages et tout ce mystère commençait sérieusement à éveiller ma curiosité. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Aussi tentant que ça l'était de jeter juste un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur, je n'avais pas le droit d'ouvrir ce carnet. Si Edward voulait garder ses écrits pour lui, je me devait de respecter son souhait. Alors je me saisissais du carnet et le remettais dans le sac.

Malgré tout, ma main refusait de le lâcher ...

Je relevai les yeux vers la porte de la salle de bain juste à côté. L'eau coulait toujours abondamment à l'intérieur. Il en avait sûrement pour plusieurs minutes encore. Plusieurs longues minutes.

Je grimaçai trouvant déjà répréhensible l'analyse qui se mettait doucement en place dans mon esprit tordu.

- Juste un petit coup d'œil. Me chuchotai-je à moi même comme pour me trouver des excuses. Personne n'en saura rien.

Alors je retournai m'assoir sur le lit et commençai la lecture non sans une certaine appréhension, une certaine excitation également il fallait l'avouer. Perfide que j'étais. Mon dieu, j'étais une femme après-tout. Les femmes sont curieuses !

Lentement, je posai mon regard sur l'encre noire et les lettres fines de cette écriture que j'aurai reconnu entre mille.

_« C'est quand __on commence à définir quelque chose, que cela commence à prendre tout son sens. Le bruit régulier du métro, le son des gens qui le traverse__nt__, le martèlement de leurs pas sur le sol, les journaux qui s'envolent …_

_Le jeune homme à la guitare sèche assit sur le sol connaissait tous ces sons par cœur maintenant. Ils faisaient partie de lui, partie de sa maison. Car oui, le métro était sa demeure, la ville étant son monde. Pourquoi chercher plus loin? Il avait ici tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Un abri, sa guitare, quelques feuilles de papier pour écrire et ce sac qui contenait toute sa vie._

_Dehors il trouvait la chaleur vivante de cette ville toujours éveillée avec ces lumières et ces sons qui la décrivait tant. Cette ville était sa mère, elle l'avait porté depuis toujours, ou en tout cas, aussi loin que sa mémoire lui permettait de se souvenir._

_Il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait, à vrai dire le jeune homme ne se voyait pas vivant dans les cinq années à venir et ça lui convenait. Il vivait au jour le jour comme si chaque réveil serait son dernier. La vie pour lui était une succession d'opportunités à saisir. Il savait que chaque décision, aussi insignifiante paraissait-elle, pouvait l'emmener plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré._

_Il était seul, mais libre._

_Seulement un jour, un événement bouleversa sa vie et toutes ces choses qu'il affectionnait tant, passèrent au second plan. Cette jeune femme entra dans sa vie._

_Elle était son parfait contraire. Elle avait un futur, une vie bien établie et un emploi du temps bien défini. Peut-être était-elle riche? Le jeune homme aimait extrapoler autour de ce personnage qu'il croisait chaque matin à la même heure sur le quai de la gare. Même s'ils ne se croisaient qu'une seconde chaque jour, il n'aurait manqué ce moment pour rien au monde. Cette personne était devenue le plus grand mystère de sa vie avec son parfum délicieux et cette fragilité dans son regard. Il avait inventé sa vie en détail dans sa tête et chaque matin quand il retrouvait les trais parfaits de son visage, il ajoutait un élément à son histoire. A cette illusion d'elle qu'il s'était doucement créé._

_Il se disait chaque matin que cette fois, il lui adresserait la parole mais il n'en trouvait jamais la force. Elle était bien trop belle et bien trop cultivée pour lui. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'un jour, la jeune fille poserait les yeux sur lui. C'est ainsi que sans même lui avoir parlé une seule fois dans sa vie, sans même connaître son prénom, le jeune homme tomba amoureux d'elle._

_Appelez ça le destin, l'attraction peut-être? Mais chaque matin, quand son épaule frôlait très légèrement celle de la jeune femme – si légèrement qu'elle ne le sentait même pas – il sentait cette connexion inexpliquée entre eux... »_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je sursautai, découvrant Edward devant moi, vêtu d'un simple jean et les épaules encore mouillées.

- Rien. Répondis-je en cachant le carnet dans mon dos.

- Tu as lu ça ? Lança-t-il un peu agacé en me le reprenant doucement des mains pour le ranger dans son bureau.

- Le début seulement. Me défendis-je.

- Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas que tu le lises.

- Pas vraiment, minaudai-je, tu as toujours fais en sorte que je ne le lise pas plutôt.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Me répondait-il simplement en s'adossant au bureau le bras croisés.

- T'es fâché? Grimaçai-je.

- Je ne suis pas fâché. Je ne comprend simplement pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps à vouloir lire ce truc.

Il me tournait le dos en cherchant un t-shirt dans sa commode.

- C'est très bien écrit. Lançai-je au bout d'un moment.

Pas de réactions. C'était comme s'il ne m'entendait pas.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir écrit beaucoup de pages … Continuai-je.

- Il faut que j'aille travailler.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à … Peut-être, le faire publier quand il sera fini ?

Edward soupirait avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Bella, c'est juste une histoire.

- Qui peut devenir un roman un jour.

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention et heureusement. J'écris juste pour me détendre quand je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à Spadina.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout. Me coupait-il en sortant quelque chose de son sac.

- Mais essaies au moins ! Insistai-je.

- Bella ! M'arrêtait-il à nouveau en souriant.

Contrainte et forcée, je m'arrêtais là non sans le fusiller du regard. Pour toute réaction, il me souriait et venait s'allonger au dessus de moi, me forçant à m'allonger à mon tour.

- Ce que tu peux être têtue ! Lançait-il au dessus de mon visage.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Boudai-je. Tu as du talent. Tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer...

Edward brandissait alors un petit écrin noir sous mon nez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Heureusement pour moi, tu es plus curieuse que têtue. Lançait-il fièrement.

Je lui tirai la langue avant d'essayer de m'emparer de l'objet en question mais Edward me le retirait juste avant que je ne le touche. Surprise de sa réaction, avec le sourire moqueur qu'il me lançait, j'hésitai :

- C'est pour moi? Demandai-je timidement.

- Non c'est pour ma maîtresse, commençait-il en chuchotant, mais chut ne dis rien d'accord !

Mon regard lançait des éclairs ce qui déclenchait son hilarité.

- Allez donne-moi ça ! Lançai-je en souriant, m'emparant de la petite boite mystérieuse.

Alors je me redressai, m'asseyant en tailleur sur le matelas sous le regard protecteur d'Edward qui m'observait avec insistance. Doucement j'ouvrai l'écrin et découvrais ce magnifique petit collier. Je voulais dire ou exprimer quelque chose mais rien ne vint, je me contentai d'inspirer comme pour parler et Edward lui retenait son souffle.

Je sortais lentement la fine chaine en or sur laquelle reposait ce petit diamant étincelant, pour le lever au niveau de mon visage. Immédiatement la petite pierre précieuse captait la lumière du jour et projetait des petites tâches lumineuses sur ma peau. La chaine épousait alors la forme de ma paume.

- Ca te plait ? Me demandait Edward anxieux.

- C'est magnifique. Soufflai-je en rangeant le bijoux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais?

J'hésitai avant de continuer, cherchant les mots justes.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Je connais ta situation financière et c'est de la folie. Je ne peux pas le garder.

- Quoi? Lançait-il sans y croire.

Je refermais l'écrin pour le lui tendre.

- Tiens. Merci. C'est un très beau cadeau mais je ne te priverais pas de ton argent et je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter de toute façon.

Edward repoussait la boite vers moi, sans lâcher ma main par dessus et s'approchait de mon visage avant de parler à nouveau. Son souffle frais vint balayer délicatement mon visage.

- Si je te l'ai acheté c'est que je pouvais le faire. John me donne pas mal d'extras et au moins toutes ces heures passées loin de toi servent à quelque chose. C'est très impoli de refuser un cadeau mademoiselle Swan. Finit-il en souriant.

- Je sais et je le garderais si …

Je ne pu finir ma phrase car les lèvres d'Edward s'écrasèrent sur le miennes pour me faire taire.

- C'est pas juste. Boudais-je quand je retrouvais la faculté de parler. Tu sais que je n'ai plus aucune volonté quand tu fais ça.

Il m'embrassait à nouveau.

- C'est bien pour ça que je le fais. Sourit-il sur mes lèvres.

- Traitre. Souris-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Très vite, ces baisers qui n'étaient à la base que des subterfuges pour faire craquer l'autre, nous submergèrent tous les deux. J'entourai mes bras autour de lui, Edward m'attirant sur ses genoux. Sa main se cala dans mon cou, qu'il caressait lentement, pour maintenir mon visage en place pendant qu'il me donnait le baiser le plus suave et délicat qu'il soit. Je perdais totalement pied.

Doucement je glissai mes mains sous son t-shirt pour sentir sa peau sous ma paume. Je lui griffai légèrement le torse et Edward souriait sur ma bouche, tout en me faisant basculer en arrière. Instinctivement, je remontai les jambes autour de ses hanches et il s'attaquait à mon cou. Quand sa main glissa le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon nombril je gloussai dans son oreille.

- Ca chatouille.

- Pardon. Sourit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

- Mais vous êtes tout excusé monsieur Cullen.

Alors Edward continua à me caresser ainsi pendant de longues minutes. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il connaissait mon corps et à quel point le mien le réclamait. Ayant atteint le point de non retour, j'essayai de lui retirer son t-shirt mais Edward se dérobait à moi. Un instant je fixai le plafond hébétée, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de m'arriver. Quand je me redressai, il était entrain de se rhabiller et mettre ses chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lançai-je méfiante, mon cœur battant encore à la chamade.

- Bah, je vais travailler ! Lançait-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

- Maintenant ? M'exclamai-je submergée par la frustration.

Quand Edward mettait son sac sur son épaule, je me jetais sur lui, entourant sa nuque et me serrant contre lui pour ne pas qu'il se déloge.

- Tu ne peux pas être en retard de quelques minutes, je te promets que ça ne sera pas long. Soufflais-je près de son visage en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il ne résistait jamais à ça.

- Hum, soufflait-il sur le même ton, tentant.

Quand ses mains entourèrent doucement mes fesses, je me croyais victorieuse, mais il s'échappait à nouveau.

- Ça t'apprendra à fouiller dans mes affaires ! Répliquait-il en me faisant un clin d'œil après m'avoir donné une petite claque sur les fesses.

J'étais tellement soufflée qu'il réussisse son coup et aussi un peu piquée au vif dans mon estime (et aussi mon pseudo "pouvoir de séduction") que je ne su quoi répondre. La frustration devait se lire sur mon visage cependant car Edward avait vraiment l'air très fier de lui.

- Tu me le paieras Cullen. Crachai-je entre mes dents.

- Tu le porteras ce soir au restaurant, disait-il en désignant l'écrin sur le lit faisant fi de mon avertissement, n'oublie pas, on passe vous prendre à 20h ! Ne soyez pas en retard !

Et en plus monsieur se permettait de me faire la leçon !

- Sort d'ici tout de suite ! Lançais-je, hors de moi.

- Bonne journée mon amour. Finissait-il en riant avant que je ne lui claque la porte de sa propre chambre au nez.

Même après ça je l'entendais rire dans le couloir. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas rester furieuse très longtemps et en l'entendant rire ainsi, un sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres également.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois !

Je me passai les mains dans les cheveux en reculant dans la pièce, essayant de calmer ce feux qu'il avait habilement allumé en moi, avant de reprendre tant bien que mal mes révisions.

En début d'après-midi je faisais une pause, mes neurones commençant à rendre l'âme, pour aller me préparer un sandwich. J'enfilai le sweat que les filles m'avaient offert à Noël avant de sortir de la chambre. Dans la cuisine je sortais à peu près tout ce que je trouvais d'encore comestible à l'intérieur du frigo : tomates, thon, fromage, salade, œuf et mayonnaise. J'en avais déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Consciencieusement je préparai mon déjeuner et quand je m'apprêtai à le gouter, on frappait à la porte. D'abord frustrée (décidément, c'était la journée des frustrations en tout genre), j'hésitais à ouvrir la porte. Je m'apprêtais à déguster mon sandwich une seconde fois mais l'intrus, refusant ce délice à mon estomac, insistait encore.

Quand j'ouvrais la porte, je tombais nez à nez avec Alice et rien qu'en la regardant je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Alice ? Ça va ? Demandai-je légèrement surprise.

- Jazz' est là ?

- Non… Je le croyais chez Emmett et Rose, tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

- Bien, c'est bien ! Lança-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

Je prenais le temps de refermer la porte avant je lui faire face. Elle était là, plantée au milieu du salon, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demandai-je en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

Alors lentement Alice levait les yeux vers moi et me fixait avant de parler. Cette attitude eu le don de me rendre aussi nerveuse qu'elle.

- Bella...

- Alice ? Insistai-je.

- J'ai du retard…

Mon cerveau s'arrêtait une fraction de seconde et je passais ensuite par plusieurs états. A la vitesse de la lumière, une foule de questions submergeaient mon esprit, même les plus absurdes. En retard pour aller où ? Combien de retard ? Mon dieu, Alice était-elle enceinte ? Mais de qui ? Était-ce d'un vrai bébé qui grandit et tout ça ? Mais au final tout ce que je répondais à mon amie, au bord de la crise de nerfs, était :

- Hein?

- J'ai du retard ! Répétait Alice.

- Mais de combien? C'est peut-être pas si … Tentai-je pour la rassurer.

- 15 jours. Me coupait-elle.

- 15 jours ! M'exclamai-je.

- Merci de me rassurer ! Lançait Alice qui allait s'assoir sur le canapé. Je croyais que c'était peut-être pas si grave ?

- Pardon, je …

Je tentai de me ressaisir en allant la rejoindre sur le fauteuil.

- Tu as fais un test? Demandai-je doucement.

Alors Alice sortait un test de grossesse neuf de son sac à main. Cette fois c'était sûr, un bébé était peut-être en route. Ce genre d'objet rendent tout de suite les choses plus réelles.

- J'ose pas …

- Je comprend. Lançai-je en prenant la boite entre mes mains, aussi choquée que mon amie.

Alors en regardant cette boite rectangulaire rose et bleue dans mes mains, je me mettais un instant dans la peau d'Alice. J'aurai été terrifiée tout comme elle, peut-être même plus encore.

- Bella et si c'était positif ?

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. Je savais ce que moi j'aurai fait dans cette situation, mais il est toujours délicat de conseiller ce genre de chose à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ton silence en dit long. Soupirait-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé.

- Non, non Alice excuse-moi… Je… Il faut que tu fasses le test, au moins tu seras fixée.

Elle me lançait un regard peu enthousiaste.

- Je suis là. Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

- Mais je ne sais même pas comment ça marche !

J'ouvrai la boite pour lire la notice.

- Regarde, c'est écrit. Tu dois faire pipi sur le bâton en le tenant vers le bas et le résultat va s'afficher au bout de trois minutes.

- Comment je peux le tenir autrement que vers le bas de toute façon ? Rétorquait Alice en se penchant sur le papier également.

Je visualisai la scène une seconde.

- Hum… Pas évident… Soufflai-je. Tiens, vas-y.

Je lui tendais le test mais encore une fois, elle hésitait à le prendre.

- Alice, courage. Tu seras fixée !

- Non, je sais je sais mais …

- Mais quoi?

Elle me regardait une seconde avant de parler.

- J'ai pas envie de faire pipi. Grimaçait mon amie.

- Oh… Hum…

Je m'éclaircissais la gorge en cherchant une solution.

- Du jus d'orange ! Il nous faut des litres de jus d'orange ! Lançai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Trente minutes plus tard j'étais postée devant la porte de la salle de bain avec la boite vide du test de grossesse dans les mains. J'étais tellement stressée qu'on aurait dit que c'était moi qui était entrain d'uriner sur ce stick électronique.

J'entendais Alice tirer la chasse d'eau et reculais d'un pas. Elle ouvrait la porte et je ne su quoi penser. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière.

- Alors? Demandai-je timidement.

- Ça cherche toujours.

Nous nous penchions toutes les deux sur le bâton qu'elle tenait dans la main. Un sablier tournait lentement sur le petit écran digital.

- Avec tout le jus d'orange que tu m'as fait boire, ce truc va finir par me dire que je suis enceinte d'un agrume ! S'exclamait-elle soudainement.

- C'est bien Alice ! L'humour est la plus grande des parades contre le stress. Lui souris-je.

Nous retournions ensuite nous assoir dans le salon. Alice n'arrêtait pas de fixer sa montre et moi je restais silencieuse, figée dans l'attente tout comme elle.

- Bien, ça fait 4 minutes. Souffla-t-elle. Le résultat devrait être affiché maintenant.

Alice me tendait subitement son test de grossesse.

- Tiens regarde toi, moi je peux pas !

Alors lentement je vérifiai le résultat.

- Il est positif. Lui annonçai-je doucement.

Alice reteint son souffle.

- Tu es enceinte depuis trois semaines. Finis-je.

Elle me reprenait le test des mains pour vérifier par elle même, puis je vis Alice calculer sur ses doigts.

- Port Angeles… Chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents. Il va m'entendre celui-là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas… Le garder ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Je sais pas… J'en sais rien ! Lança-t-elle. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu ça. Pas maintenant je veux dire.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire alors qu'elle, semblait chercher des réponses dans mes yeux.

- Jazz' et moi on est ensemble depuis si peu de temps. Continuait Alice. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment lui annoncer ça. On en est pas encore là tu comprends ?

- Parfaitement. Mais dans tous les cas, il faut que tu en parles avec lui je pense.

- Je sais, tu as raison. Soupirait Alice en se passant la main sur le visage.

- Il faut que vous soyez sûrs de vous. Ajoutai-je. Tu ne peux pas prendre de décision toute seule et je ne peux pas la prendre pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place Bella?

- Je ne suis vraiment pas celle a qui il faut demander ça.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que même si j'aime profondément ton frère, je sais que je ne suis pas prête à assumer un enfant. Je ne te parle même pas du côté financier et de l'instabilité de ma vie d'étudiante mais toi Alice… Tout ça, tu l'as. Tu as une vie…

- Je suis au chômage.

- De l'argent.

- Mais le père est étudiant et musicien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de stable là-dedans ?

- Peut-être que lui pourrait te donner la réponse. Proposai-je doucement. Ce choix, il n'y a que vous deux qui pouvez le faire.

- Je n'ai que 23 ans et Jasper 24 … Je sais pas si nous sommes prêt pour tout ça.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, avec tout ce que vous avez vécu chacun de votre côté, je pense que vous avez plus de maturité qu'un trentenaire en pleine crise existentielle !

- Et s'il m'en voulait? Grimaçait-elle.

- Et bien j'irai lui botter les fesses parce qu'il a quand même 50% de responsabilité dans cette histoire ! Non mais ! M'exclamai-je en essayant de la faire sourire.

Alice me fixait une seconde avant de me serrer contre elle.

- Merci.

- De rien. Souris-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ensuite elle quittait l'appartement mais avant de passer la porte, Alice me faisait de nouveau face, réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

- Ne dis rien d'accord?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire.

- On se retrouve à 19h30 chez Rosalie et l'homme d'honneur ? Sourit-elle doucement.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Emmett à 26 ans...

- Ouais hein… Grimaçait Alice. Le pauvre garçon en fait à peine 18 !

Nous éclations de rire ce qui eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

En fin de journée, Alice, Rosalie et moi étions en train de nous préparer entre la chambre et la salle de bain, faisant des allées et venues entre les deux pièces. L'une enfilait un chemisier pour aller s'admirer dans un coin de miroir avant de le retirer immédiatement en le balançant sur le lit, pendant qu'une autre cherchait désespérément le crayon que la troisième utilisait déjà pour se noircir les yeux.

Il était déjà 19h45 et Edward et Jasper n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Emmett, l'invité d'honneur, attendait patiemment dans le salon dans un beau costume, de ceux qu'il mettait dans les réunions d'affaires, une bière à la main. Il riait parfois en nous entendant piailler dans la salle de bain. Il était déjà compliqué de partager un miroir avec une femme alors deux !

Ce soir nous sortions au Lark Restaurant sur la 12th avenue, en centre ville. C'était le restaurant préféré d'Emmett. Avec sa cuisine généraliste et son côté « European classy » comme il disait, ce restaurant était un parfait mélange pour passer une soirée détendue et conviviale tout en acceptant la nécessité de s'habiller un peu mieux que d'habitude.

Quand j'entendais la sonnette à la porte, j'apportai la dernière touche à ma tenue : le collier qu'Edward m'avait offert et à le voir autour de mon cou, j'étais heureuse qu'il ait insisté pour que je le garde finalement.

- Hum, ça rigole plus ! Lançait Rosalie en arrivant derrière moi, vérifiant ses lèvres dans le miroir. J'en connais une qui a été gâtée !

- J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça je t'assure, il me l'a sorti de nulle-part.

- Je ne savais pas mon frère si romantique. Ajoutait Alice au dessus de ma deuxième épaule, vérifiant elle sa coiffure.

- Ça a du sauter une génération... Fit remarquer Rosalie.

- T'es dure, riais-je, je suis sûre qu'Emmett peut être tout aussi romantique.

- Hum… Réfléchissons... Commença Rose, sous notre regard amusé. La définition du romantisme selon mon mari est de ne pas me lancer « enlève ta culotte, c'est moi qui pilote ! » avant de faire l'amour !

J'explosais de rire, ratant mon trait d'eye-liner.

- C'est malin, regarde ce que j'ai fais avec tes bêtises. Soupirai-je en effaçant le gros trait sur la joue.

- Tu exagères ! Lançait Alice.

- Vous verrez toutes les deux quand vous serrez avec ces deux là depuis aussi longtemps que moi et Emmett !

- Allez on y va ! Ça suffira ! De toute façon j'aime pas ma tête. Boudait Alice.

- Tais-toi un peu, t'es ravissante. La sermonnait Rosalie pendant que j'apportai toujours quelques retouches à son maquillage.

Les filles quittaient la chambre en saluant Edward qui arrivait dans l'encadrement de la porte. N'ayant toujours pas digéré son sale coup de ce matin, je décidai de le faire mariner un peu. Malgré tout, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un très rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction pour admirer quel homme magnifique il était, surtout en costume, et me conforter encore une fois dans l'idée que j'étais l'une des femmes les plus chanceuse du monde.

Seule une lampe de chevet éclairait la coiffeuse dans la chambre de Rose et Emmett et la lumière du couloir traçait une ligne de lumière sur la moquette sombre. Edward se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les jambes croisées avec désinvolture, son coude portant le poids son corps. C'était comme s'il avait un projecteur braqué sur lui. Même si j'essayai de jouer l'indifférente, j'eus le temps de remarquer ce magnifique costume qui sublimait parfaitement ses formes masculines, cette petite barbe naissance lui donnant un petit côté bad boy et ses cheveux habilement domptés sans pour autant qu'il n'ait abandonné ce côté coiffé-décoiffé qui me séduisait tant.

Au vu du petit sourire qu'il arborait, même si Edward restait silencieux, il savait parfaitement à quoi je jouais et cette dualité sous-jacente me mettait dans tous mes états. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la force et la volonté d'assouvir ma vengeance ce soir.

- Je vois que tu as mis le collier. Disait-il doucement en se rapprochant lentement, les mains dans les poches.

Je ne répondais pas, continuant à finaliser mon maquillage sans sourciller. Alors je vis son sourire s'élargir dans le miroir sans pour autant qu'il perde de cette désinvolture aussi agaçante que séduisante. Le jeu avait définitivement commencé. Quand ses main se posèrent sur mes épaules, j'essayai de rester stoïque mais ma peau me trahissait quand un frisson remontait le long de mon dos. Edward dégageait délicatement les cheveux dans ma nuque et se baissait pour embrasser délicatement cette partie de mon cou où reposait la chaîne en or.

- Il te va à ravir. Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux un instant avant de me reprendre.

- Je ne l'ai mis que parce qu'il va avec ce que je porte, pas pour te faire plaisir. Répondis-je, la voix dénuée de toute émotion.

- Bien sûr, c'est évident. Sourit-il en dégustant toujours mon cou de ses lèvres délicieuses.

Doucement ses mains, qui jusqu'ici entouraient mes épaules, descendirent lentement le long de mes clavicules, contournant ensuite habilement ma poitrine, glissant sur le plat de mon ventre et s'arrêtant sur mes cuisses.

- A quel point es-tu en colère contre moi? Sourit Edward en me regardant à travers le miroir devant nous.

- Au point d'une longue frustration se rapprochant d'un incendie violent dont personne n'aurait prit soin de s'occuper. Rétorquai-je, acide.

Mais ma remarque ne sembla pas le déstabiliser.

_**[53. DLZ – Tv On the Radio]**_

_NB__ : Impossible de la faire fonctionner sur la playlist dans sa version originale (en live sur la playlist), pour des pbl de copyright, je vous consei__lles __donc __**FORTEMENT**__ d'aller l'écouter sur Deezer ou direct via Youtube (__http[:/][.]com/watch?v=4N31oFeinFY__)_

- Hum… Souffla-t-il simplement au creux de mon oreille.

Edward faisait pivoter la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise pour que je lui fasse face. J'aurai voulu protester mais je restai sans voix en captant cette lueur presque animale dans son regard.

- Et quand t'es en colère comme ça, c'est toi qui me mets en feux. Soufflait-il tout près de mon visage, son regard fixé sur le mien.

Alors pour toute réponse je me levai en même temps qu'Edward m'attirait à lui et nos lèvres se trouvèrent rageusement. Un gémissement m'échappait tellement ce baiser était soudain et fougueux, mais à la fois tellement divin et libérateur. Je fourrageai sans retenue dans ses cheveux que j'attrapai dans mon poing pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe et Edward me serrait fort contre son corps d'homme. Sa langue venait capturer la mienne sans m'en demander la permission et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ses mains entourèrent mes hanches et il me soulevait sans peine pour m'assoir sur la coiffeuse de Rose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire? Soufflai-je au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Je joue les pompiers. Eut-il le temps de dire avant que sa bouche ne me fasse taire. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un incendie dans le coin.

- Ici?

- Pourquoi pas?

Déjà Edward dé-zippait ma robe qui retombait sur mes épaules.

- Tu sais qu'on ne peux pas faire ça. Réussi-je à articuler avant qu'il ne ramène mes jambes autour de lui.

- C'est de ta faute ma belle, il fallait pas m'accuser de ne pas savoir éteindre les feux.

- Ils vont nous chercher Edward.

Alors il saisissait mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder.

- Je te promet d'être rapide et efficace, ça te va?

- Ok, ferme la porte... Lançai-je en l'embrassant, tremblante et à bout de souffle. Ferme la porte.

Edward allait fermer la porte de la chambre à clé et quand il revenait vers moi, sa veste tombait dans ses pas et il commençait à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel regard dans ses yeux. C'était peut-être dû au fait que nous pouvions nous faire prendre à tout moment ou simplement au fait que j'avais mis sa virilité en doute, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me dévorer et étrangement, je n'avais pas peur. J'étais impatiente.

Quand nous nous retrouvions face à face, Edward me fixait sans bouger, c'était presque intimidant. Il faisait un pas vers moi, écartant mes cuisses pour se frayer un passage au plus près jusqu'à moi. Instinctivement, je m'attaquais directement à son cou, mes mains passant en dessous du col de sa chemise quand lui balayait tous les produits de beauté de Rose derrière moi, du revers de la main.

Alors que ses mains remontaient déjà ma jupe au dessus de mes fesses, Edward léchait délicatement cette partie sensible de mon cou, juste en dessous du lobe de mon oreille. Je m'attelai à finir de déboutonner sa chemise, rejetant la tête en arrière. Je voulais le sentir. Pressé ou pas, à cet instant, je voulais plus que tout laisser l'empreinte de mes ongles sur son torse. Cette façon animale qu'il avait de me regarder et de me toucher depuis le début m'avait complètement transportée dans un autre monde. Et je m'en délectais.

Jamais Edward et moi n'avions partagé de moment aussi bestial avant. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier ce soir. L'interdit peut-être? Le fait de ne rien contrôler, de ne rien avoir prémédité aussi surement.

- Comment fais-tu pour me faire faire ces choses que jamais je ne me serai autorisée avant ? Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres avant de ramener littéralement sa bouche contre la mienne, mes ongles se resserrant doucement sur sa joue.

- Parce que quand on est ensemble, tu sais que plus rien autour ne compte. Finissait-il par répondre. C'est pareil pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant Bella.

- Pourquoi ? Lançai-je en défaisant sa ceinture, lentement.

- Pour ça ?

Il faisait glisser son doigt de mon menton à mon épaule, lentement jusqu'à mon poignet et rien qu'avec ce simple geste, ma peau réagissait et j'avais la chair de poule.

- Tout ton corps m'appelle. Sourit-il doucement avec ce sourire en coin victorieux.

- Alors viens. Répondis-je en l'attirant vers moi.

Edward me soulevait pour s'assoir sur la chaise qui était la mienne quelques minutes plus tôt. Debout devant lui, couvée du regard, j'eus un moment d'arrêt. Il attendait que j'agisse. Finalement, un sourire apparaissait sur mon visage et je quittais doucement ma culotte sans le quitter des yeux. J'eus également le temps de voir ses mains se crisper légèrement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil quand je passais les genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Quand ensuite Edward essayait de m'embrasser, nos visages étant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je lui refusais cet honneur.

Je finissais de dé-zipper la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, écartant ensuite son caleçon pour le libérer. Son membre pointait maintenant vers moi et sans plus attendre je m'asseyais dessus, étouffant notre impatiente dans sa bouche. Immédiatement ses mains puissantes virent entourer mes hanches m'apposant ce rythme qui allait bientôt avoir raison de moi. Ma robe glissait le long de mes bras libérant ma poitrine dans laquelle Edward ne tarda pas à plonger la tête.

- C'est terriblement tordu de faire ça maintenant. Gémis-je.

- Mais tellement bon. Souffla-t-il en soulevant mes fesses en rythme.

Faire l'amour ici, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la notre, dans une maison remplie de personnes qui nous attendaient qui plus est, était complètement dysfonctionnel, mais j'en retirai un plaisir incommensurable. Je me sentais femme et en pleine possession de ma séduction, pour la première fois au contrôle de mon corps de la façon la plus primitive qui soit.

Je souriais, perdant pied. Puis sans prévenir, je me remettais sur mes pieds. Edward aurait pu protester mais quand il vit que je le lui tournais le dos, me penchant en avant sur le lit, je l'entendis rire doucement.

Alors je regardai de nouveau devant moi, dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Je l'entendis se lever lentement derrière moi. Quelques pas feutrés étouffés par la moquette se rapprochèrent de moi. Je fermais les yeux, avalant difficilement ma salive. Je ne savais toujours pas d'où me venait cette audace soudaine mais je l'assumais pleinement.

Je sentis alors sa main se poser sur ma hanche. Edward approcha encore d'un pas. Son autre main caressa mon dos, de la courbe de mes reins jusqu'à ma nuque avant de redescendre pour maintenir ma taille contre lui. Quand il me pénétrait de nouveau, d'abord lentement puis de façon plus soutenue, j'exultais accompagnant ses mouvement de va et viens pour le sentir toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort.

Je savais qu'Edward prenait autant de plaisir que moi rien qu'à la façon dont il étouffait sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Mes mains agrippèrent fortement les couvertures, la chaleur de mon corps augmentant considérablement. Ses mains se resserrèrent encore plus autour de mes hanches et il augmentait la cadence.

Je partais à la dérive, libérant ma frustration, mon corps et mon âme. Tous mes muscles se relâchèrent et Edward me serrait instinctivement contre lui, reprenant son souffle avec moi.

Alors je lui faisais de nouveau face et nous nous embrassions frénétiquement. Il m'entourait dans un élan protecteur jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions nos esprits.

- C'était incroyable. Chuchotai-je, la tête sur son torse.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre avec personne. M'avouait-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

- On est complètement dingues. Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir leur dire quand on va sortir de cette chambre ?

- Laisse-moi gérer ça d'accord. Souffla-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Nos visages irradiaient du même bien être.

A contre cœur nous nous séparions pour nous rhabiller au plus vite. Pendant qu'Edward réajustait son costume, je remettais en place les produits de beauté de Rosalie que nous avions envoyé valser. Dans mon dos, Edward vint embrasser ma nuque tout en refermant la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Un instant nous observions notre reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, tous les deux enlacés.

- Prête ? Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je crois oui.

- Rend-moi service, sors en premier et ais l'air furieuse.

- Furieuse ? Répétai-je. Comment tu veux que j'ai l'air furieuse après ça ?

- Trouve un moyen. Souriait-il. Sinon la dispute qui nous a retenu ici ne sera pas crédible.

- Je veux bien me disputer avec toi comme ça tous les jours. Gloussai-je.

Edward riait à nouveau et me retournait pour m'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Allez, en scène ma belle. Dit-il en attrapant délicatement mon menton.

Alors je l'embrassai encore une fois avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

**POV EDWARD**

Je sortais de la chambre quelques secondes plus tard pour me diriger lentement vers le salon où tout le monde m'attendait. Lentement, les mains dans les poches, j'essayai de paraître assez neutre pour que les gens se posent des questions. Bella était assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés et déjà Alice l'observait d'un œil suspect. Un drôle de silence régnait dans la pièce, comme prévu.

- Bon, si tout le monde est là, commença Rose en mettant son manteau, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller.

Les filles suivirent son exemple ainsi que Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là-dedans ? Me chuchota Emmett en arrivant vers moi.

- Oh… tu sais. Les histoires de couple. Répondis-je en restant évasif.

- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputé le soir de mon anniversaire ? Sympa merci beaucoup. Me sermonnait-il.

- T'inquiète pas, on ne gâchera pas ta soirée. Je crois que j'ai pu arranger les choses.

- Ça se voit ouais, lançait-il sarcastique, t'as vu la tête que tire ta copine.

- Elle a juste besoin de temps pour se calmer un peu.

Soudainement Bella explosait de rire plus loin avec Rosalie. Nous nous retournions tous les deux vers elles et, un instant, je croyais avoir grillé ma couverture. Je vis Emmett froncer les sourcils devant ce changement de comportement soudain. Il fallait que j'agrémente un peu plus mon histoire.

- Les femmes et la jalousie. Soupirai-je.

- Jalousie? Répétait mon frère alors que je regagnai son attention.

- Julia est passée me voir à l'appartement. Elle est tombée sur Bella et …

- N'en dis pas plus. Me coupait mon frère d'une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Pas facile tous les jours d'être un Cullen ! Je connais ça.

- Ah bon? Demandai-je amusé.

- On est trop beaux gosses, qu'est-ce que tu veux? C'est notre fardeau !

- Ça doit être ça… Répondis-je alors qu'Emmett mettait son manteau, fier comme un paon.

Comment faire en sorte qu'Emmett vous lâche? Facile, flattez son égo !

- Prêts les gars? Nous lançait Jazz'

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as de la chance d'être celui que tu es ! Lui lançait alors Emmett d'une tape amicale dans le dos.

- C'était quoi ça? Me demandait-il alors qu'Emmett sortait de la maison avec les trois filles.

- Laisse tomber. Riais-je en le prenant par les épaules pour l'entrainer dehors avec moi. C'est Emmett !

**POV BELLA**

_**[54. The Chemical Brothers – Asleep From Day]**_

Notre table était la plus grande de la salle ce soir là. L'ambiance du restaurant était des plus apaisantes. Elle ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image que je me faisais d'un des endroits préférés d'Emmett Cullen. La lumière y était tamisée, les couleurs variaient dans des tons chocolat et vert amande, la musique était douce et tous les clients étaient discrets et bien habillés. Nous étions particulièrement bien placés. Un peu à l'écart de la pièce dans un coin bien éclairé, entouré de plantes et d'une fontaine qui coulait à côté de nous.

Emmett se trouvait en bout de table en face de Rosalie qui elle était assise à droite d'Alice. Jasper se trouvait entre elle et moi, quand Edward lui avait choisi de s'assoir en face de moi. Nous avions décidé de faire comme si subitement, nous avions réussi à trouver une entente dans notre pseudo dispute et personne ne fit aucune remarque.

Le menu était plus qu'appétissant et la variété des propositions rendait le choix difficile. J'avais littéralement envie de tout dévorer. Même les viandes me faisaient envies alors que je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié ça. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mes voisins de table, j'apprenais qu'ils avaient tous à peu près le même problème que moi. Rassurant, ce soir ça ne serait pas la « végétarienne de service » qui poserait problème.

- Je peux vous proposer un apéritif ? Demandait la jeune femme qui s'occupait de notre table.

- Champagne pour tout le monde ! Lançait Emmett sans nous consulter. C'est mon anniversaire.

- Bien. Souriait la serveuse. Vous avez fait votre choix peut-être?

- Le menu carnivore pour moi. Répondait Emmett. Avec la salade de gésiers en entrée et la pièce du boucher en plat.

- Quelle cuisson monsieur ?

- Saignant merci.

Les autres débitèrent leur commande à la vitesse de la lumière si bien que je me pressais pour choisir quelque chose avant que toute l'attention ne se reporte sur moi.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Hum ? Lançais-je en levant la tête vers la jeune femme qui m'attendait, son calepin à la main.

- Vous avez fait votre choix ? Me sourit-elle.

- Heu… Lançais-je en rougissant, feuilletant machinalement le menu. Je prendrai…

- Je peux repasser.

- Non non ça ira. Répondis-je en refermant la carte. Je prendrai le feuilleté au chèvre en entrée, suivit des tagliatelles à la crème.

- Très bien. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je soupirai en me calant sur le dossier de ma chaise et remarquai le petit sourire amusé d'Edward devant moi.

- Quoi?

- Rien.

- C'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont toujours trop de choix dans ces restaurants !

- En général c'est plutôt un point positif.

- Oui bah moi ça me donne envie de tout prendre. Je meurs de faim maintenant !

- On se demande ce que tu as bien pu faire pour avoir aussi faim d'un seul coup. Souffla-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Mes yeux s'élargirent et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Edward se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire quand moi je choisissais de détourner les yeux. Heureusement pour moi, on nous apportait les coupes de champagne.

- Je lève mon verre à cette soirée et à vous tous qui êtes là pour la partager avec moi. Disait fièrement Emmett.

Tous surpris de le voir si solennel, nous échangions tous un regard amusé avant de lever notre verre pour le suivre.

- Et j'espère que vous avez gardé les reçus de vos cadeaux parce que je n'hésiterais pas à les échanger s'ils ne me plaise pas ! Sourit-il, cassant notre enthousiasme.

- Gros mufle ! Lui balançait sa sœur.

- Elle a raison, tu ne mérites rien ! Ajoutait sa femme.

- Sans vouloir prendre sa défense, commençait Edward, il a toujours été un gros mufle. Pourquoi ça vous dérange tant aujourd'hui ?

- Peut-être parce qu'on espérait qu'à 26 ans il aurait évolué. Rétorquai-je.

- Évolué ? Répétait l'intéressé. Genre grandir, adulte et tout c'est truc vaudou là ? Certainement pas !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire quand il comparait la maturité à une pratique occulte.

- Ma pauvre. Disait Alice en direction de Rosalie qui lui prenait la main en secouant la tête désespérée. Comment fais-tu?

- Il me fait trop rire, se justifiait Rosalie, que veux-tu je suis faible.

- En attendant buvons ! Lançait Jazz' en levant sa coupe.

Nous le suivions tous sans hésiter mais quand j'eus avalé la première gorgée de ce délicieux champagne, un détail me revenait à l'esprit. Alice. Discrètement je regardai dans sa direction et constatait qu'elle fixait les petites bulles dans son verre avec un certain désespoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lil'? Demandait Jasper. Tu n'aimes pas le champagne? C'est ton alcool préféré pourtant.

- Oh si si bien sûr, c'est juste que… Je… Hum... Bafouillait-elle.

- Elle conduit ! Lançais-je subitement.

- Je conduis voilà ! Surenchérissait Alice. Comme ça tu pourras profiter comme il se doit de la soirée mon chéri !

- Tu as le droit à un verre quand même. Souriait Jasper surpris par tant de sérieux de la part de sa petite amie.

- Oh mais on est jamais trop prudent ! Ajoutai-je à mon tour.

- Bien, concluait Jasper, si tu n'en veux pas moi je te la prend ! Dit-il en prenant sa coupe.

- Hey ! Le champagne me revient, c'est mon anniversaire ! S'insurgeait Emmett.

- Pourquoi pas a moi ! Balançait Rosalie. C'est l'anniversaire de mon mari !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient le champagne, Alice me soufflait un «_ merci _» silencieux auquel je répondais un « _De rien_ » tout aussi muet.

Alice reprit le fil de la dispute plus détendue à présent et quand je relevai les yeux vers Edward celui-ci me regardait bizarrement. Bien sûr, il avait capté ce petit dialogue entre moi et sa sœur et se doutait qu'Alice et moi partagions quelque chose. Aussi pour détourner l'attention je lui prenais la main au dessus de la table et lui souriait en ayant l'air rassurante. Edward n'insistait pas mais je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe pour autant.

La suite du repas se déroulait normalement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les plats étaient succulents, Emmett redemandait même un supplément de garniture à deux reprises pour finir cette énorme morceau de viande rouge dans son assiette. Rosalie quant à elle avait légèrement trop bu et débitait durant tout le repas des détails sur sa vie privée qu'Emmett aurait préféré garder secret. Nous, nous nous délections avec joie de ces choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Puis le dessert arriva. Nous avions commandé un gâteau à l'insu d'Emmett qui sentit le coup fourré dès que les lumières du restaurant s'éteignirent et que le personnel arrivait avec une grosse génoise couverte de bougies. Nous chantions et les autres clients dans le restaurant nous suivaient. Ce fut la première fois que je voyais Emmett Cullen sans voix.

Il soufflait toute les bougies d'un seul coup bien sûr et Rose lui criait de faire un vœux. Quand les lumières se rallumaient, Edward posait un gros carton dans l'assiette de son frère.

- De la part de nous tous, lui précisait-il, et je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de reçu.

Alors Emmett se jetait sur son cadeau.

- Une pompe à bière ! S'exclamait Emmett. On va pouvoir avoir de bonnes pressions à la maison ma chérie !

- C'est pas bon pour la petite bouée qui commence à se former autour de tes abdos ça.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. S'indignait-il. Merci beaucoup à tous.

- On savait que ça te plairait. Répondait Jasper.

- Ça te plairait à toi aussi ! Rétorquait Alice.

- A qui ça ne plairait pas ? Faisait remarquer Edward. Mon amour, tu m'achètes une pompe à bière ? Me demandait-il.

- Pour me priver de la délectation de tes abdominaux ? Faut pas rêver !

- Délectation carrément ! Riait Rosalie.

- Ahh la malédiction Cullen. Soupirait Emmett alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire.

Nous les suivions alors dans leur rire et le repas se terminait paisiblement, dans l'insouciance la plus totale.

Edward et moi décidions de rentrer à pieds ensuite. Nous disions au revoir à tout le monde avant de passer par les quais pour rentrer. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus douces. Main dans la main, nous profitions de ce moment de calme.

- Tu sais que ça fera un mois et demi demain que nous sommes ensemble?

- Ça me paraît faire beaucoup plus longtemps. Répondis-je.

- Plus longtemps ? Tu t'ennuies tant que ça avec moi ? Sourit Edward.

- Mais non idiot. C'est juste que tout paraît si naturel et avant même d'officialiser la chose, on passait déjà tout notre temps ensemble alors…

- Ou presque. Rectifia-t-il.

- Ou presque. Admis-je. Mais tu me mettais sur les nerfs des fois.

- Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où tu m'as littéralement mis sur les nerfs ! Se défendit-il.

- C'est à dire ? Souris-je.

Il me faisait face pour marcher en arrière.

- C'est à dire que ces longues nuits où tu t'endormais dans mes bras sans que je puisse te toucher me rendaient complètement fou !

- T'es injuste. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre monsieur !

- C'est parce que malgré l'état de frustration dans lequel j'étais…

Il m'attirait à lui.

- C'était aussi le seul moyen que j'avais de rester près de toi.

- Tu as toujours le dernier mot hum ? Souris-je.

- Et crois-moi, avec toi, c'est un boulot à plein temps.

Nous rions tous les deux avant que je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Nous recommencions à marcher quand Edward m'interrogeait :

- C'était quoi ce truc au restaurant entre Alice et toi ?

Un instant ma respiration se bloquait.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répondis-je l'air de rien.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Bella.

J'hésitai un moment sur la tactique à adopter. Choisissant la franchise, je me hissai jusqu'à lui.

- Écoute, parfois il y a des choses qui se passent entre deux filles que les hommes ne pourraient pas comprendre.

- Il n'y a pas d'exception quand les deux femmes en questions sont celles qui comptent le plus dans votre vie ?

- Et c'est moi qui suis curieuse ?

- Bon, très bien. Soupirai-t-il. Garde ton secret, emporte-le dans la tombe… Je m'en fiche.

- Bah voyons… Souriais-je en recommençant à marcher, entrainant Edward dans ma suite. Allez viens Calimero, on rentre à la maison !

A sept heure du matin, mon portable vibrait à côté de moi. Celui d'Edward le suivait de près. Confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre, le soleil à peine levé, nous rechignions à regarder le message. C'est quand je replongeais doucement dans le sommeil, Edward me ramenant sur son torse, que cette fois mon portable sonnait, puis celui d'Edward. Pendant une minute les deux sonneries raisonnèrent en chœur dans nos oreilles avant qu'ensemble, nous retrouvions sur le dos à fixer le plafond en serrant les dents.

- On peut pas dormir tranquille ! Bougonnai-je.

- Je m'en fiche, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui. Qui que ce soit, il laissera un message. Décidait Edward avant de se rouler en boule dans les couvertures.

Juste au cas où, je vérifiai le nom de la personne qui voulait absolument me sortir de mon lit : Alice. Puis son message _« On a pris une décision. RDV petit déjeun__er__, Seattle's Best, dans une heure »_.

- Faut qu'on y aille ! Lançai-je en me levant d'un bon.

- Quoi ? S'exclamait Edward sans comprendre d'où me venait ce courage soudain.

- Tu voulais savoir ce que j'avais dis à Alice nan ?

Il fronçait les sourcils essayant certainement de re-situer les évènements.

- Eh bien, c'est le moment.

- Je vais sous la douche. Lançait-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Edward et moi arrivions les derniers et, au travers de la vitrine du café, tous les Cullen étaient assis autour d'un café. Je me rendais compte que j'étais la seule à savoir réellement de quoi ce rendez-vous s'agissait. Tous les autres attendaient patiemment qu'Alice et Jazz' s'expliquent, encore inconscients.

Quand nous entrions, Edward se dirigeait d'abord vers le comptoir pour saluer ses anciens collègues et prendre notre commande. Je saluai Alice, remarquant immédiatement la pâleur de sa peau.

- Tu as dormi un peu ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Pas vraiment non. Me répondait-elle simplement avant que je ne prenne une chaise pour m'assoir en bout de table.

- Bien rentrés ? Me demandait Rose. On a eu un mal de chien à rentrer si tu savais. Il y avait une fraternité qui avait pris la 12th avenue d'assaut dans le sens inverse du nôtre...

J'aurai voulu prêter plus attention à ce que me disait Rosalie et argumenter mais à vrai dire j'étais distraite par la raison qui nous avait poussé à venir ici. En plus de ça, à voir les regards fatigués que se lançaient Jasper et Alice, je savais déjà que la nouvelle qui allait suivre n'allait surement pas être très réjouissante.

Edward me posait un café devant les yeux et je me levais pour qu'il s'asseye et que je prenne place sur ses genoux.

- Alors, commençait-il, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour que l'on doivent se lever à l'aube un dimanche matin ?

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux et Alice hésitait à parler. Je retenais mon souffle avec elle.

- Je suis enceinte. Annonçait-elle de but en blanc.

Discrètement j'observai la réaction des autres. Emmett et Edward s'étaient littéralement statufiés et Rosalie avait la main sur la bouche mais aucun son ne s'échappait d'elle.

- Surprise ! Ajoutait Alice, stressée par ce silence pesant.

- Mon dieu. Souffla Rosalie. Mais il est de qui ?

- Sympa merci ! S'indignait Jasper.

- Mais toi t'es encore un bébé. Se justifiait Rosalie en prenant la main de Jasper.

- En attendant le bébé va être papa d'ici 9 mois.

- T'a intérêt à vite grandir alors ! Lui souriait Rosalie.

- Vous allez le garder alors ? Demandai-je timidement à Alice.

D'abord elle tournait lentement le visage vers moi. Un visage indéchiffrable. J'avalai lentement ma salive puis enfin, un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de mon amie. Je relâchai alors tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons et lui sautai dans les bras, bientôt suivit par Rosalie.

- Félicitation ma belle ! Lançait Rose.

- Je suis si contente pour vous. Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

- Merci les filles.

Puis Rose et moi nous retournions vers Jasper avec des sourires étranges.

- Oh oh… Eut-il le temps de souffler.

_« Papa ! Papa ! »_ Crions nous en jetant dans les bras de Jazz'.

- Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Riait-il.

- Heu … Les filles. Lançait soudainement Alice. Je crois qu'on les a perdu.

Effectivement, en me retournant, je pu constater par moi même qu'Edward et Emmett ne bougeaient plus.

- Allo la terre ?

Rose agitait la main devant les yeux de son mari sans succès.

- Ca va ? Soufflai-je amusée à Edward. Respire, ça va aller. Respire.

- Enceinte. Disait-il simplement en interrogeant Alice du regard.

- Et oui. Lui souriait sa sœur.

- D'un bébé ?

- Merci ! Je me suis posée la même question débile ! M'exclamai-je, rassurée sur ma santé mentale.

- De quoi tu veux que se soit ? Riait Alice.

Il hésitait avant de répondre.

- J'en sais rien. D'une pile électrique, chieuse au possible, avec un guitare à la main et terriblement adorable.

- Alléluia ! Edward est parmi nous ! S'écriait Rosalie.

- Félicitation Lil'. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi gros nul.

Il se levait pour serrer Alice contre lui. Mais restait toujours le problème Emmett. Celui-ci réagissait un peu différemment d'ailleurs.

- Je vais te tuer ! Hurlait-il en sautant à la gorge de Jazz'.

Nous avions tous été pris au dépourvu.

- Emmett ! Arrête ! Criait Jazz' en essayant de repousser la masse qui c'était abattu sur lui.

- Tu as profité de ma petite sœur !

- Quoi?

- Emmett Stop ! C'est ridicule ! Criait Alice à son tour.

- Le moment est peut-être mal choisi, tentait Jasper, mais on voulait savoir si tu voulais être le parrain !

Emmett lâchait prise d'un seul coup.

- Le quoi ?

- Le parrain idiot ! Répétait sa sœur, pendant que le pauvre Jasper se remettait de ses émotions.

- Oh mon dieu … C'est magnifique !

Et aussi simplement que ça, l'ours enragé se transformait en « mamie gâteaux » ! Emmett attrapait Alice et Jasper en même temps pour les serrer contre lui.

- Le parrain, t'entend ça chérie !

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu ! Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Grimaçait Rosalie.

- Certaine. Lui souffla Alice en se laissant bercer par son bourrin de frère au grand cœur.

Tous le monde entrait dans la mêlée pour serrer les futurs parents dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais dans le cybercafé à côté de la fac. La photocopieuse devant moi était en plein travail. La lumière verte faisait des va et viens devant mes yeux depuis près d'un quart d'heure déjà.

Je décidai de commencer à mettre toutes les copies sous plis pour gagner du temps. Ensuite je m'appliquai à écrire soigneusement, sur chaque enveloppe, les adresses inscrites sur un listing trouvé sur le net plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Recherche d'emploi? Me lançait un client occupé sur une autre photocopieuse.

- Nan, souris-je, plutôt un petit coup de pouce.

Il n'insistait pas d'avantage pendant que je mettais sous enveloppe la cinquantaine de manuscrits signés Edward Cullen que j'envoyai, à son insu, à toutes les maisons d'édition de la région.

Lentement, je rangeai l'original dans mon sac. Je le remettrai en place bien assez tôt et avec un peu de chance, Edward ne remarquerait rien. Je n'étais pas inquiète, peu importe ce qu'il disait, je savais que son écriture valait la peine d'être lu.

Après-tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer …

* * *

Et voilà tout le monde, nous rentrons officiellement dans le TOP 2 des chapitre!

Je prépare quelques surprises pour le grand final. :) - Merci aux revieweur anonymes et les autres !

- Faisons la courte : **à dans 2 semaines **!

Biz, j'vous aime !

Ginie


	17. Lucky Star

**Chapitre XVII**

**LUCKY STAR**

_(Bonne étoile)_

**BELLA POV**

Fin mai, en pleine période d'examens, je me retrouvais embarquée dans l'enfer des centres commerciaux en compagnie de Rosalie et de mon bourreau slash « futur mère » Alice Cullen. J'avais pourtant tout tenté pour y échapper mais il n'y avait pas eu d'échappatoire possible. Alice avait insisté pour que nous l'accompagnions dans le plus grand centre commercial de la Région : le Bellevue, à une heure de route de Seattle.

La mission du jour, acheter des vêtements de grossesse et de multiples accessoires pour le futur bébé. Enceinte depuis à peine 3 mois, Alice nous menait déjà la vie dure. Elle s'était évertuée à tout organiser, faisant la liste des différentes choses qui devaient être prêtes dans les 7 mois à venir. Pour moi, pas de quoi s'affoler, pour elle le timing était déjà serré.

En regardant Rosalie je remarquai que, comparée à moi, elle n'avait aucun mal à suivre Alice dans ses délires prénatals choisissant avec elle plusieurs petits ensembles pour le bébé, regardant les différents landaus ou autre hochets sans problèmes. Je me faisais l'effet d'une extra-terrestre tout droit arrivée de la planète Mars. Pour moi ce monde coloré, cet univers pastel tout cosy avec ce fond sonore digne du plus bel épisode des Télétubbies me donnait l'impression de suffoquer. J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître cependant mais quand on me demandait mon avis, mon manque cruel de fibre maternelle ne passait pas inaperçu.

- Je cherche un mobile pour accrocher au dessus du berceau. Demandait Alice à la première vendeuse qui passait.

- Bien sûr mademoiselle, c'est le troisième rayon sur votre gauche.

- Il y a plusieurs articles?

- Évidemment, nous avons toute la gamme du mobile à 50 $ jusqu'à 400 $ pour celui qui est relié au matelas et qui surveille la respiration et le rythme cardiaque du bébé.

- Pas besoin de mettre 400 $ dans un mobile, soufflai-je en laissant glisser mes mains sur ces minis-camisoles de force que l'on mettait aux bébés. Demande à Emmett qu'il t'en fasse un avec des cannettes de bières. Lançai-je comme une blague.

Je riais toute seule à ma blague. Reposant la peluche de monstre que j'avais prise au hasard dans un rayon, je me retournai vers mes amies pour chercher leurs sourires. Malheureusement, je trouvai trois paires d'yeux consternés qui me dévisageaient comme si j'avais proposé de tuer le bébé dans un rituel sataniste. Seule Rosalie se retenait de rire, non pas pour ma blague tombée à l'eau mais pour la tête que j'étais entrain de faire. La vendeuse me regarda d'un air dédaigneux, priant certainement pour que je ne sois pas la future mère et Alice secouait lentement la tête l'air désespéré avant de continuer ses emplettes en m'ignorant. Je soupirai devant ma stupidité et Rosalie me passait le bras sur les épaules en riant.

- C'est pas drôle Rose, qu'est-ce que je fais là? J'y comprend rien à tout ça !

- Tu ne veux rien y comprendre nuance.

- Ça m'angoisse tout ça. Avouai-je.

- Parce que tu n'es pas prête pour avoir un enfant. Ça viendra. Dis-toi que c'est Alice qui va en avoir un, pas toi.

- Je sais, soupirai-je, je suis ridicule.

- Tu es jeune.

- Alice l'est aussi.

- Parfois certaine personnes sont prêtes plus rapidement que d'autre, il n'y a rien d'anormal là dedans.

Nous faisions quelques pas en silence, retrouvant Alice en pleine négociation de mobile quand je demandai :

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'enfants avec Emmett?

- A vrai dire on n'y a jamais vraiment songé. Nos carrières respectives nous prennent beaucoup de temps à tous les deux, entre les deux boutiques et mon emploi du temps de malade …

Je méditai sa réponse, croyant le sujet clos quand Rose ajoutait :

- Mais si je peux t'avouer quelque chose, ça m'a fait bizarre de savoir que Lily était enceinte.

- Bizarre?

- Tu sais bien, souffla-t-elle pensive, on s'imagine toujours qu'on a le temps, qu'on sera jeune toute la vie... Mais quand quelqu'un que l'on a materné est enceinte avant soi, ça fait bizarre. C'est comme si d'un seul coup … J'y songeais plus sérieusement.

- Tu crois que les choses changeront quand vous aurez toutes les deux vos enfants? Lançai-je dans un moue boudeuse.

Rosalie se mettait à rire et m'embrassait dans les cheveux.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça ! Rien ne changera, nos soirées seront justes un peu plus bruyantes, voir odorantes parfois.

- Tu me rassures. Répondis-je en esquissant un sourire. Je veux pas que ça change moi. J'aime les choses comme elles sont en ce moment.

- De plus, j'ai pour le moment un grand gamin de 26 ans à la maison, donc rassure-toi c'est pas pour tout de suite.

- A quel point du me trouve nulle de m'inquiéter pour ça?

- Encore une fois Bella, tu n'es pas nulle. Tu es jeune. Le jour où tu penseras réellement au futur, on en reparlera.

- Mais je pense au futur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu y vois? Me demandait-elle gentiment.

Je réfléchissais un instant.

- Edward.

Rose me souriait et se détachant de moi pour aller rejoindre Alice.

- Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui compte. Me dit-elle en reculant, les mains dans les poches.

J'arrêtai de marcher une seconde, regardant Rosalie se joindre aux négociations plus loin, un poids en moins sur l'estomac. J'étais jeune, j'aurais sûrement le déclic plus tard qui sais. Les femmes faisaient des enfants de plus en plus tard de nos jours à ce qu'il paraitrait. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé pouponner, préférant les livres de coloriages aux poupées que ma mère s'évertuait à m'acheter. Finalement peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez moi comme me l'assurait Rosalie. Peut-être simplement que j'avais d'autres choses à vivre avant de penser à tout ça. Ainsi rassurée, je rejoignais mes amies faisant fi des regards assassins que la vendeuse me lançait. Alice me souriait et me montrait discrètement le modèle sur lequel elle s'était arrêtée.

Une fois dehors, nous nous arrêtions pour prendre un café (déca pour Alice) et j'appréciai la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Les beaux jours revenaient et je n'avais plus très envie de rentrer réviser d'un seul coup.

- Je vais être grosse cette été. Boudait Alice.

- Ça va Alice, ça ne se verra pas beaucoup.

- Justement, j'aurai juste le petit bidon. Les gens ne se diront pas « elle est enceinte » mais « elle a du bide ». Quelle horreur achevez-moi !

- Fallait y penser avant au lieu de fricoter à Port-Angeles. Fis-je remarquer en prenant une gorgée de café.

- Dois-je te rappeler pour quelle raison Edward s'est retrouvé coincé dans un ascenseur ce weekend là? Me contrat-elle.

Sentant mes joues s'empourprer, je me noyai dans ma tasse de café.

- Ouais, alors entre toi et moi ma belle, qui est la plus perverse? Jubilait-elle.

- Humm, qu'il est bon ce café ! Lançai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'adore… La caféine… Humm c'est tellement délicieux.

Elle fixait son déca en grimaçant.

- Ça va un partout, la balle au centre. Soupirait Alice et repoussant sa tasse le plus loin possible.

- En parlant de perversité, enchaînait Rose, ça va mieux les hormones? Demandait-elle.

- Nausée matinale? Demandai-je.

- J'aurai préféré. Souffla Alice.

Et comme elle n'enchainait pas, Rose m'expliquait.

- Figure-toi que depuis quelques semaines, madame ne contrôle plus sa libido. Se moquait-elle.

Je pouffais de rire dans ma tasse.

- C'est pas drôle ! J'ai toujours envie ! A n'importe quelle heure et n'importe où!

- C'est Jazz' qui doit être content.

- Même pas ! S'indignait Alice. Il est toujours fatigué !

- Pas étonnant, tu le réveilles en pleine nuit et nous aussi par la même occasion. Vous voulez pas aller chez lui un peu?

- On peut pas, c'est déjà un baisodrome avec ces deux là. Fit-elle en me désignant.

- Hey ! M'insurgeai-je. C'est pas de ma faute si les murs sont en papier.

- T'as une chambre à l'université il me semble.

Je grimaçais à l'idée de retourner dormir dans ce placard pour étudiant modèle, mais célibataire. A vrai dire que n'y avait plus dormi depuis des semaines n'y retournant que pour prendre des vêtements où des livres pour les cours.

- De toute façon l'année se terminent, je dois la rendre dans un mois. Me justifiai-je.

- On va trouver quelque chose. Continuait Alice en ignorant mon excuse bidon.

- Vous cherchez un appartement?

- Il va bien falloir avec l'arrivée du bébé. On ne va pas continuer à squatter la chambre d'ami de Rosalie.

- Même si tu sais qu'à part tes agitations nocturnes, ça ne nous dérange pas.

- Je sais mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Edward est au courant? Demandais-je soudainement. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il puisse continuer à vivre là bas si Jasper s'en va.

- Je sais bien, souffla Alice gênée. Jazz' doit lui en parler dans la semaine. On fera tout pour qu'il ai le temps de se retourner lui aussi ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais. Souris-je.

Alors qu'elles continuaient à parler, j'eus un pincement au cœur en réalisant que moi aussi j'allais devoir quitter cet appartement qui n'était même pas officiellement le mien. J'avais vécu tellement de choses là bas. Mon couple s'était littéralement construit dans cette petite chambre bruyante et mal isolée que j'occupais avec Edward. Cet appartement était maintenant rempli de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, mais ils étaient là quand même. Notre premier chinois, notre première fois, notre première dispute et toutes ces choses que je revivais en regardant l'appartement. C'était stupide de voir à quel point on pouvait s'attacher à quatre murs.

- Un bébé et un nouvel appartement, lançait Rosalie quand je me reconnectai à la conversation. Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

- Laisse-moi déjà finir ces deux là, on verra après.

- C'est vrai que ça fait pas mal de choses à gérer en même temps. Admis-je.

- Je sais, mais c'est tellement différent de tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'ici. Il y a encore six mois j'étais en cavale et je me cachais de mes anciens patrons et regardez-moi aujourd'hui !

Rosalie et moi méditions sa réponse avec une certaine admiration.

- La vie est pleine de surprises. Finissait-elle pensive.

- Et vous ? Vous allez faire quoi cet été ? Me demandait Rosalie.

- J'en sais trop rien. Répondis-je. On n'en a pas encore discuté. J'espère déjà ne pas être au rattrapage.

- Avec tout le boulot que tu fournis ça m'étonnerai.

- On sait jamais.

- Tu t'es décidée pour l'année prochaine ? Histoire ou littérature finalement ?

- Je pense littérature si tout va bien.

- T'as raison, acquiesçait Rosalie, l'histoire c'est bien mais c'est passé.

- Par définition oui Rose. Souris-je.

- Joue pas les intellos avec moi Swan, tu vois très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Je riais quand Alice frappait dans ses mains en s'excitant toute seule.

- Je viens d'avoir une super idée ! S'exclamait-elle.

- C'est bien Alice, respire ! Me moquai-je, appuyée par Rosalie.

- Oh taisez-vous bandes de gourdes ! S'indignait Alice.

- Pardon, c'est quoi cette idée brillante ?

- Et si on partait tous ensemble cet été ?

- Tous les six tu veux dire? Demandai-je surprise.

- A moins que tu veuilles qu'on demande également à Julia et Jacob?

- Toi tu veux ma mort. Répondis-je légèrement acerbe.

- Mais oui tous les six ! Oh, dites oui les filles. Suppliait-elle. Avant que je ne puisse plus prendre l'avion.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Edward aura des vacances et si je suis au rattrapage…

Mais déjà Alice devenait toute rouge comme une enfant capricieuse qui arrêterait de respirer jusqu'à se qu'on lui donne raison.

- Ok, ok Alice on verra avec eux. Me rattrapai-je sous le regard insistant de Rosalie.

- Bah tu vois, lançait-elle satisfaite, c'est pas si compliqué !

**EDWARD POV**

La sonnerie du téléphone me réveillait. En ouvrant un œil, je me rendais compte qu'il était déjà 12h00. Étant rentré à 4 heure du matin, j'estimai que j'avais encore le droit à une ou deux heures de sommeil. Mais non, le monde était contre moi ce matin. Je décidai d'ignorer cette sonnerie stridente qui voulait absolument me tirer de mon lit mais évidemment, j'avais oublié de mettre en route le répondeur. Peu importe, ils rappelleront. Je me roulai en boule dans ma couette mais cet emmerdeur au bout de la ligne avait apparemment décidé de ne pas lâcher prise. Au bout de la quinzième sonnerie, à bout de nerf, je me levai pour aller décrocher.

Dans le couloir, à peine réveillé, je me prenais le pied dans les Converses de Bella et manquai de tomber. Je passais trop de temps avec elle, sa non-coordination commençait à déteindre sur moi. Malgré tout, cette idée m'arrachait un sourire. Un exploit vu l'agacement que ce foutu téléphone provoquait chez moi.

- Allo? Répondis-je l'air sombre, en décrochant.

_- Bonjour, Cabinet notarial Myler & Associés. J'aurai aimé parler avec Monsieur Edward Cullen s'il vous plait._

Je me frottai encore les yeux quand cette femme s'annonçait. Je mis un instant avant d'assimiler son charabia. « C_abinet__ notarial _» ? Une boule se formait dans mon estomac … J'avais pourtant payé tous les loyers.

_- Allo? Monsieur?_

- Oui, je suis là … C'est moi. Edward Cullen. Répondis-je légèrement méfiant.

_- Bonjour, il faut que nous convenions d'un rendez-vous au sujet de votre succession._

- Ma quoi? Répétai-je.

_- __Votre succession_.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur… Personne dans mon entourage ne m'a légué quoique se soit.

_- Pourtant j'ai testament devant les yeux stipulant que la somme de 100 000 $ vous revient._

- 100 000 $ ? Répétai-je, ma respiration se bloquant d'un seul coup.

_- Moins les frais de notaire__ et les taxes, ce qui fait exactement 60 000 $_.

Il fallait que je m'assoie. Je cherchai de la main le fauteuil derrière moi et tombai littéralement dessus, prenant ma tête dans ma main.

- Mais … Qui ? Réussi-je à articuler.

_- Monsieur Jonathan Mac Fealler. Décédé hier à 75 ans._

- Je ne connais pas cet homme.

_- Apparemment, lui vous connaissait._

- Comment ?

_- Aucune idée. Il décrit une vie assez marginale dans son testament. Il avait fait fortune en inventant le bout de plastique au bout des lacets de chaussures et s'était coupé du monde ensuite. A priori, il passait ses journées dans le métro._

- Le métro ? Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Apparemment, il vous voyait régulièrement jouer à la station Spadina d'après ce qui est écrit ici__,__ vous avez du talent et vous lui donniez l'argent récolté de votre musique._

Et d'un seul coup ça me frappait. L'image de cet homme que j'avais pris pour un clochard pendant tout ce temps, celui à qui j'essayai de donner les quelques pièces que je récoltai, celui qui malgré sa pauvreté apparente avait toujours eu l'air plus intéressé par la musique que par les gens qui auraient voulu lui venir en aide. Il avait toute la panoplie pourtant, c'était à s'y méprendre : Les vêtements rapiécés, l'odeur de renfermé et d'humidité qui allait avec, la barbe et la nuque longues et le petit abris fait de cartons en dessous du quai. Même le nom qu'il utilisait faisait parti de son personnage.

En réalité ce fin mélomane était un homme en marge de la société, probablement sans ou avec très peu de famille, qui avait choisi cette vie de solitude plutôt que les richesses dont il disposait. Peut-être pensait-il ne pas les mériter. Je pouvais parfaitement m'identifier à lui. Ce type de raisonnement aurait pu être le mien et Dieu seul sait ou j'en serais aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas été si bien entouré. Mais pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Un inconnu qui lui avait vaguement parlé deux ou trois fois. Cette somme d'argent sortie de nulle part me mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être que Jonathan Mac Fealler, que j'appelais jusqu'ici « Salvatore », avait vu des similitudes entre nous ? Même dans ce cas là, ça ne valait pas 60 000 $.

_- __Monsieur Mac__Fealler serra enterré demain à 10h00 au Calvary Catholic __Cemetery, continuait-elle imperturbable, nous pourrions nous voir après demain à 14h30 si cela vous convien__t__._

Tout ça était à la fois bien trop réel et trop surréaliste pour que je m'y fasse. En réalité, je le comprenais rien à ce qui était entrain de se passer.

_- __Monsieur?_

- Oui, me forçai-je à répondre. 14H30 parfait.

_- __Très bien. Bonne journée à vous. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher sans me laisser le temps de répondre._

- Bonne journée. Répondis-je dans le vide et sans conviction aucune.

«_ - J'en vois des apprentis musiciens dans mon petit jardin privé, mais ce jeune là il a du talent. _», la voix de ce vieil homme raisonnait encore dans ma mémoire.

«_ Son jardin privé_ », Pensai-je. Alphonse Karr avait un jour dit : « _Quelle étrange chose que la propriété, dont les hommes sont si envieux ! Quand je n'avais rien à moi, j'avais les forêts et les prairies, la mer et le ciel ; depuis que j'ai acheté cette maison et ce jardin, je n'ai plus que cette maison et ce jardin_. » et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que le vieux Salvatore, ou MacFealler avait fait le choix de renoncer à cette richesse matérielle. Il avait choisi les forêts et les prairies, la mer et le ciel, il avait choisi sa liberté.

J'admirai ce choix. Mais alors si j'acceptai cette donation, que cela faisait-il de moi? Était-ce ma maison et mon jardin?

- Déjà réveillé ? S'étonnait Bella en entrant dans l'appartement.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et sa voix me sortait lentement de mon introspection.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le calvaire qu'Alice nous a fait vivre. Soupirait-elle en retirant sa veste et ses chaussures.

J'essayai de paraître réactif, peut-être aurai-je dû répondre mais à vrai dire, j'avais du mal à me reconnecter à la réalité.

- Ta sœur est un enfer ambulant quand il s'agit d'acheter ! Me souriait Bella en venant s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire et mon silence ne tarda pas à alarmer Bella. Elle tourna d'abord la tête vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Son front se plissa quand elle m'observait attentivement avant de poser la question inévitable :

- Edward, est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ce qui se passe? Je réfléchissais un instant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ? Ma vie venait juste de prendre un tournant radical à cause d'un simple coup de fil.

Machinalement, et surtout pour rompre l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans l'appartement, j'allumai la télévision sur la première chaine musicale que je trouvai.

**__****[ 55. James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings (Cover)]**

- Je viens d'hériter de 60 000 $. Répondis-je de but en blanc.

Je vis la mâchoire de Bella tomber puis elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortait.

- Attend … Quoi?

- Je viens d'hériter de 60 000 $, répétai-je en me levant, enfin ça c'est sans les frais de notaire et les taxes parce qu'en réalité c'était 100 000 $.

Bella paraissait encore plus hébétée.

- Mais hérité de qui?

- Tu te souviens du vieil homme que l'on a croisé dans le métro il y quelques temps?

- Le sans abri ?

- Visiblement pas tant que ça. C'était apparemment un marginal plein aux as qui avait choisi cette drôle de vie.

- Mais …

Elle semblait ingurgiter toutes ces informations pour pouvoir y donner un sens. Moi je faisais les cents pas devant Bella qui suivait mes déplacements du regard. Alors elle venait me rejoindre, arrêtant ma course frénétique par la même occasion.

- Pourquoi toi?

- C'est ce que je me demande aussi.

- Il n'avait pas de famille?

- J'en sais rien faut croire que non. L'enterrement est demain, c'est la seule solution que j'ai pour rencontrer ses proches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- A ton avis …

Bella allait intervenir mais je ne lui en laissais pas l'occasion.

- Je ne veux pas de cet argent, il n'est pas à moi.

- Quoi? Lançait Bella en fronçant les sourcils pendant que je recommençai à marcher à travers la pièce.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai?

- Si cet homme t'a légué de l'argent c'est qu'il le voulait non?

- Peut importe.

Elle me rejoignait, m'empêchant d'avancer encore une fois en me retenant par les épaules afin de capter toute mon attention.

- Edward, je connais ton avis quand il s'agit de l'argent et je le respecte mais dans ce cas précis, c'est ridicule. C'est pas comme si tu avais demandé à ce que l'on te le donne.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent.

- Qui n'a pas besoin de 60 000 $ enfin? Lançait-elle en me libérant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ferai?

- Mais j'en sais rien, peut-être trouver un autre travail plus convenable.

- Mais j'aime mon travail !

- Quand je dis convenable, je parlais d'un travail qui ne t'accaparerait pas la moitié de la nuit. Un travail qui nous permettrait de dormir ensemble un peu plus souvent.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle avait retenu cet argument bien trop longtemps déjà et que ça lui pesait. Je n'ajoutai donc rien en m'avançant jusqu'à elle pour la prendre contre moi. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes avant bras et un instant, elle n'osait pas me regarder. Quand je retrouvai ses prunelles chocolat, Bella soupirait comme si elle se préparait à m'annoncer quelque chose de désagréable.

- Écoutes, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu auras besoin de cet argent.

- Comment ça?

Bella hésitait encore une fois.

- Je n'étais pas censée t'en parler mais Jasper et Alice vont emménager ensemble.

- Ici? Grimaçai-je.

- Non, répondit-elle doucement, dans un nouvel appartement.

- Oh... Soufflai-je en réalisant ce que cela impliquait pour moi. J'imagine qu'il fallait s'y attendre...

Je prenais une seconde pour penser à tous les aspects à prendre en compte.

- Je vais devoir déménager. Lançai-je simplement d'un signe de main.

- Pas si tu acceptes cet héritage.

- Bella, ce n'est qu'un appartement après tout.

- Mais j'adore cet appartement. Longtemps, il a été mon refuge et c'est là que tout à commencé entre nous. Bouda-t-elle de la façon la plus adorable qui soit.

J'aillai la serrer contre moi à nouveau.

- L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble non? Peut importe où. Souris-je.

- T'as toujours des réponses toutes faites comme celle-ci?

- Tu me rends romantique faut croire. Répondis-je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur.

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer Cullen. J'étais sérieuse pour cet argent. Je pense que tu devrais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Personne ne t'a dit de tout dépenser d'un coup et de devenir un abruti matérialiste. Tu pourrais le mettre de côté pour plus tard parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, il y aura toujours un plus tard.

- J'en sais rien. Dis-je, haussant les épaules. Je peux aussi bien sortir de chez moi et me faire écraser par un bus.

Je recevais un gros coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Aïe ! Lançai-je en me frottant l'épaule.

- Ne plaisantes pas avec ça. Dit-elle sérieusement.

- C'était un exemple.

- Et bien trouves-en un autre. Même si tu ne le vois pas, ou que tu ne veux pas le voir, tu as un avenir brillant devant toi.

- Comment tu peux le savoir?

- Je le sais c'est tout. T'as juste besoin qu'on t'ouvre les yeux. Tu as un potentiel énorme et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte.

- On parle toujours des 60 000$ là? Demandai-je surpris qu'elle prenne tout ça tant à cœur.

- Réfléchis-y, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Parfois il faut revoir ses principes.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si mature? Souris-je.

- Je l'ai toujours été, je suis une femme. Répondit-elle fièrement.

C'était tellement adorable que je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

- J'irai à l'enterrement, repris-je plus sérieusement, on verra bien ce que je trouve là bas.

- Merci. Soufflait-elle.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

**BELLA POV**

Edward allait dans la salle de bain et j'en profitai pour ranger un peu l'appartement. Prenant la corbeille à linge, j'allai ramasser les vêtements qui trainaient par terre dans la chambre, évidement la plupart étaient ceux d'Edward. Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver propulsé chez Charlie. Il fallait toujours qu'ils attendent la dernière minute pour faire leur lessive. Je rassemblai également quelques vêtements à moi, la plupart étant encore dans ma chambre universitaire, et en passant devant la chambre de Jasper, je faisais de même pour lui. Si je m'occupais d'un homme, je pouvais m'en occuper d'un deuxième.

Après avoir séparé le blanc des couleurs (ce qui apparemment était une première), je versai une dose de lessive et mettais la machine en route. Machinalement, je vérifiai le courrier posé sur le comptoir, comme si j'habitais officiellement cet appartement. Deux lettres adressées à Edward retenaient mon attention. Elles provenaient toutes les deux de maisons d'éditions locales. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'Edward était toujours sous la douche, je m'empressai de les ouvrir.

Malheureusement elles commençaient toutes les deux par la fameuse phrase : « Malgré tout l'intérêt que nous portons à votre manuscrit, j'ai le regret de vous informer ... », je les jetai immédiatement à la poubelle, ni vu ni connu ne perdant pas espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un lui donnerait sa chance, à ceci près qu'il veuille bien la saisir.

Après ça, j'entrepris de faire la vaisselle et je passai le balai quand Edward réapparaissait.

- Mon dieu, je te laisse cinq minutes et on dirait qu'une tornade est passée dans l'appartement !

- La tornade du rangement et de la propreté peut être. Souris-je en m'essuyant les mains. Tu étendras la machine quand elle sera terminée.

- Oui madame. Répondit-il de façon théâtrale.

- Je vais aller réviser à la BU. Je serai là ce soir.

Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de partir pour une après-midi de révision intensive.

Trois heures plus tard, alors que j'étais plongée dans la renaissance Italienne, jouant machinalement avec mon crayon sur la pile de livres ouverts à côté de moi, je recevais un message pour le moins énigmatique :

« - _1596 Lake Washington blvd. 20 minutes - A _- ».

En y réfléchissant, vu l'expéditeur, ça ne pouvait être qu'énigmatique. Si je comprenais bien ce que ma sois disant amie me demandait de faire (encore une fois pendant mon temps de révision !), c'était de traverser la moitié de la ville en métro en 20 minutes, sans raison particulière. Je soupirai en tapant ma réponse :

« _Impossible, à la bibliothèque. Révisions _».

Je reposai mon portable en essayant de me reconcentrer mais à peine trois secondes plus tard, il vibrait bruyamment contre le bois massif de la table. Un étudiant à côté de moi me regardait de travers et je me contentai de lui faire un sourire désolé en récupérant discrètement mon téléphone :

« _Je sais, urgent. Rose t'attend dehors _»

- Quoi ? Mais comment…! M'exclamai-je à voix haute en recevant une pluie de « _chuuutt _» en retour.

Penaude, je rangeai rapidement mes affaires pour rejoindre Rosalie qui était apparemment miraculeusement entrain de m'attendre à l'extérieur.

- Comment est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé? Lançai-je à Rosalie qui attendait les bras croisés contre sa voiture.

- Elle a appelé Edward avant.

- Traitre ! Crachai-je entre mes dents à l'intention de mon petit-ami.

- Monte ! Me fit-elle en m'ouvrant la portière passager. Apparemment ça ne peux pas attendre.

- Tu travailles pas toi? Demandai-je en obéissant.

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne pouvait pas attendre !

- Et tu la crois sur parole? Souris-je.

- C'est toujours mieux que je rester derrière un bureau. Je rattraperai mon retard demain !

Je soupirai en sachant très bien que moi, je ne pourrai pas rattraper mon retard aussi facilement. Ça avait intérêt à être vraiment important.

- C'est l'avantage d'avoir un poste à responsabilité ! Me disait-elle dans un clin d'œil, avant de démarrer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous approchions des rives du Lac Washington pour nous engager sur le boulevard. En cherchant une place pour se garer, nous croisions la voiture de Jasper postée devant un des immeubles résidentiels aux façades rouges. Nous remontions la rue à pied par la suite et nous arrêtions comme convenu au 1596.

C'était un immeuble de cinq étages, apparemment récent et entouré de verdure. Le boulevard était étonnamment calme et au loin, nous pouvions entendre des enfants rire dans le parc de l'autre côté du trottoir.

- On est en bas. Disait Rose au téléphone.

Je restai silencieuse pendant que Rose patientait au téléphone.

- Elle veux qu'on monte. M'informait Rosalie en raccrochant.

- Qu'on monte? Répétai-je, dubitative.

Elle se contentait de hocher les épaules avant de marcher vers l'entrée de bâtiment, moi dans ses pas.

- Y'a un code. Soufflai-je, comme devant un obstacle infranchissable.

Alors je vis Rosalie composer rapidement le code qu'Alice avait du lui donner au téléphone et la porte s'ouvrait dans un bourdonnement significatif. On pouvait dire rien qu'au hall d'entrée que les appartements de la résidence étaient beaux, luxueux et neuf. On se serait cru dans les couloirs d'un hôtel. De toute façon, ça n'était pas n'importe quel résident de Seattle qui pouvait se payer une vue sur le Lac.

«Typique d'Alice», pensai-je alors que nous montions dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage.

A peine sortis de la cabine, Alice nous accueillait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, nous entrainant sans plus attendre dans l'un des appartements dans lequel la voix d'Eddie Floyd résonnait.

**_[56. California Girl – Eddie Floyd]_**

«_ California Girl_ », pensai-je. En regardant mon amie dans ce nouvel espace, je devinai que notre _California Girl_ et ses problèmes était bien loin à présent. Je souriai à cette idée, la laissant avancer dans la pièce avant de la rejoindre.

Dès que j'entrai, mon regard fut happé par les deux baies vitrées géantes qui ornaient la plus grande façade de l'appartement, avec vue sur le Washington's Lake bien évidement ! Je commençai à comprendre ce que nous faisions ici et je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement coupable vis à vis d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux? S'exclamait soudainement Rosalie en dévisageant Alice.

- Je les ai coupé tout à l'heure? Vous n'aimez pas? Je trouve que ça fait plus femme ! Répondait-elle fièrement.

Alors seulement je remarquai la nouvelle coupe de cheveux d'Alice. Un petit carré plongeant qui englobait délicatement son visage. Ça lui donnait un petit côté « Working Girl » Chic !

- Moi j'aime bien ! Mais sérieusement Alice, on t'a quitté ya quatre heures. Jamais tu te repose ! T'es qui Supergirl?

- T'en doutait encore? Rétorquait-elle à mon attention dans un clin d'œil.

- Oui, c'est joli. Ajoutait Rose dubitative. Ça change.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprenne de toute façon, tu n'as jamais pu couper tes cheveux... Boucles d'or. Ajoutait Alice pour titiller Rose.

- C'est faux ! J'ai déjà coupé mes cheveux !

- Ah oui et c'était quand?

Rosalie faisait mine de réfléchir un instant.

- Quand j'avais 5 ans, un garçon m'avait mis du chewing-gum dans les cheveux. Boudait-elle en caressant sa chevelure comme si elle s'attendait à y trouver les traces du fameux chewing-gum.

Alice un moi échangions un regard sceptique.

- Bref, passons ! Alors, lançait Alice à la fois anxieuse et impatiente, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je suivais Rose alors que nous nous avancions dans le salon baigné de lumière et sa cuisine américaine tout équipée.

- Joli. Disait simplement Rose.

- Mais? Demandait Alice en grimaçant.

- Je sais pas, enchaînai-je, si tu précisais déjà le fond de ta pensée Lil'.

- Oh, ne faites pas les innocentes ! Soupirait Alice avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'apparaisse sur son visage.

Rosalie et moi échangions un regard entendu.

- J'ai craqué ! Nous annonçait-elle en sautillant littéralement sur place. J'ai signé le bail ce matin.

- On était avec toi ce matin. Lui rappelai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais juste après ! Je suis passée en voiture après le coiffeur, j'ai vu le panneau à louer et j'ai craqué !

- Whooa, souffla Rose en s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce principale, regardant à droite et à gauche, c'est magnifique. Jazz' en dit quoi?

- Oh, il n'a rien vu encore ! Répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité.

Nous ouvrions des yeux ronds toutes les deux.

- Quoi? Comment ferait-il pour ne pas aimer cet appartement? Et puis c'est moi qui porte le fœtus, c'est moi qui décide ! Se défendit Alice.

Toujours aussi stupéfaites, nous n'enchainions pas d'avantage.

- Oh arrêtez de faire cette tête, il est au courant quand même. Il doit venir après ses révisions pour visiter.

- Ah parce que lui, tu l'as laissé réviser tranquille ! Grondai-je.

- Vous vous deviez de voir ça !

- Avant le père de ton enfant Alice? Sourit Rose, les mains sur les hanches. Tu sais que j'ai quitté le bureau pour ça !

- Comme si c'était la première fois! Rétorquait l'intéressée.

- Allez les filles ne jouez pas les rabat-joies !

Elle nous attrapait par les mains pour nous entrainer avec elle.

- Regardez, il y a une chambre ici et là (elle ouvrait une seconde porte dans la foulée) ça sera la chambre du bébé et on a la salle de bain là bas (Alice nous trainait de l'autre côté de l'appartement sans nous laisser un moment de répit) avec douche et baignoire et là se sont les toilettes. Attendez avant de critiquer, vous n'avez pas encore vu la terrasse !

- Alice Stop ! Lançait Rosalie en récupérant sa main (et la mienne par la même occasion).

Coupée dans son élan enthousiaste, Alice nous faisait face essoufflée et penaude attendant qu'une pluie de réprimandes s'abattent sur elle. Au lieu de ça, Rose et moi échangions un regard complice avant de nous jeter, bras ouverts, sur Alice qui lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement.

- Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes les bienvenues, vous le savez. Je veux que mon appartement soit le nouveau lieu de rencontre de notre petit groupe.

- Hey pousse pas le bouchon, se braquait Rose, le lieu de rencontre c'est chez moi ! Ca va pas changer.

- Oui mais moi j'ai la vue sur le Lac ! Rétorquait Alice de façon claquante quand Rose ouvrait grand la bouche.

- Ouais et bah rassure-toi quand ton petit chieur de gamin fera ses dents, ils se réfugieront tous chez moi ! Na ! Siffla Rose alors que cette fois se fut au tour d'Alice de gober les mouches.

- Jalouse ! Accusait-elle à son tour.

Elles se fixèrent toutes les deux quelques secondes d'un air de défi avant de se tomber dans les bras à nouveau. J'observai ce spectacle attendrissant en silence quand leur deux paires d'yeux se braquaient sur moi.

- Quoi? Demandai-je sur la défensive.

- Je sais pas, tu es un peu trop silencieuse tout d'un coup. Me répondait Alice, méfiante.

- Nan, c'est juste que… Laissez tomber ! Je suis contente pour vous. Souris-je.

- Bella… Insista Rose.

J'essayai d'écourter la conversation mais leurs regards inquisiteurs posés sur moi m'obligeaient à parler.

- C'est juste que, ce matin tu nous annonçais que vous alliez chercher un appartement et quatre heures après, tu en a un et… ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps à Edward pour trouver une solution c'est tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Jasper est justement entrain d'amener la chose le plus délicatement possible pour lui, au moment même où je te parle ! Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. Jazz' sait parler à Edward !

**EDWARD POV**

Affalés sur notre canapé, Jazz' et moi dégustions notre quatrième bière de l'après-midi en silence. Je sentais déjà les effets bénéfiques de l'alcool couler dans mes veines, calmant toute l'anxiété que j'aurai pu ressentir à l'heure actuelle sans l'aide de ce délicieux breuvage.

- Promet-moi que même quand tu seras papa et que tu vivras dans ce chic appartement avec ma sœur, tu trouveras encore du temps pour des sessions bières avec ton pote barman fauché et dépressif.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi? Tu seras ma planche de salut ! Rétorquait Jazz'. Un gamin, une femme et un appartement en moins de 6 mois, sans toi je n'y arriverais pas!

- Comment tu as fait pour devenir plus responsable que moi tout d'un coup?

- Je sais, soupirait Jasper, je comprend pas moi non plus. Ta sœur est une vraie tornade blanche !

- Tu es heureux au moins? Demandai-je sérieusement.

- Le plus heureux des hommes. Me répondit-il sincèrement. Même si ça me fout une trouille bleue.

Pour toute réponse, je trinquai avec mon ami, nos deux bouteilles s'entrechoquant. Une gorgée plus tard, Emmett déboulait dans l'appartement, bousculé par Zooka qui se ruait sur nous.

- C'est quoi cette grande nouvelle? J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu mais je devais d'abord passer à la maison pour sortir ce monstre pour éviter qu'il nous mange le canapé entre une fois.

- Alice et moi on s'installe ensemble. Lançait fièrement Jasper pendant que je caressais le chien, secouant sa grosse tête dans tous les sens.

- Quoi chez moi? Demandait mon frère presque effrayé.

- Alice vient de louer un appartement sur Washington's Lake. L'informai-je en délaissant Zooka pour ma bière.

Alors je vis l'expression d'Emmett passer de la stupeur à la satisfaction extrême.

- Washington's Lake? Interrogeait-il, Jazz' approuvant avec un grand sourire. La classe ! Balançait Emmett en frappant dans la main de mon futur ex colocataire.

Puis le regard de mon frère se portait sur les bouteilles de bières vides posées sur la table basse à côté de nos pieds.

- Hey, j'ai du retard ! S'indignait Emmett en retirant sa veste pour ensuite desserrer sa cravate. Vous en êtes à combien?

- Quatre.

- Bientôt cinq. Répondis-je en finissant ma bouteille d'une traite.

- Alors tu vas vivre avec ma petite sœur hum?

- Tu vas encore m'étrangler ou on peux avoir une vraie conversation?

- Je ne vais pas t'étrangler ! S'indignait Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jazz' souriait fièrement en buvant une autre gorgée quand Emmett ajoutait :

- Je ne vais quand même pas priver mon futur neveux de son père !

Un sourire étirait mon visage. Voir ces deux là se chamailler pour la même femme me faisait plaisir. Lily était vraiment bien entourée aujourd'hui. Je m'étais toujours senti responsable d'elle, peut-être parce que vous avions vécu 9 mois ensemble dans le ventre de ma mère. Mais aujourd'hui, je savais qu'elle était entre de bonne mains. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru en si peu de temps. Je me souvenais encore de l'expression de son visage il y a quelques mois quand j'avais ouvert la porte de mon appartement pour la trouver sur le canapé. J'avais vu cette ombre dans ses yeux, celle de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait fuit pour venir se réfugier à Seattle. Celle dont elle avait mit longtemps à me parler.

Penser qu'aujourd'hui Alice était dans une relation stable, qu'elle était sur le point d'emménager dans un nouvel appartement et qui plus est, qu'elle était enceinte de mon meilleur ami était ahurissant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire la même comparaison sur ma vie. Il y a encore quelques mois j'étais encore étudiant à la fac. Je suivais ce chemin qui certes ne me plaisait pas énormément mais j'avais toujours un chemin à arpenter. Aujourd'hui il y avait tellement de voies devant moi que je n'en voyais aucune précisément. Je n'étais plus étudiant. Qu'étais-je? Un barman? Non, mais un homme dans le brouillard et sans réelle perspective d'évolution qui allait bientôt devoir quitter cet appartement qu'il aimait tant. Les gens autour de moi évoluaient, peut-être étais-je entrain de stagner finalement. A trop chercher ma liberté, n'étais-je pas entrain de me couper du monde? Ce discours peut paraître sinistre au premier abord mais tout le paradoxe de cette situation était qu'elle me plaisait. J'avais volontairement choisi de me perdre dans l'immensité de la vie, mais à quelle prix? J'avais maintenant peur de faire le mauvais choix en refusant cet héritage.

Puis les paroles de Bella me revenaient en mémoire « _que tu le veuille__s__ ou non, il y __aura toujours un plus tard_. ». Aussi plaisants qu'étaient les choix que j'avais fait, combien de temps encore seraient-ils sans conséquences ?

La journée suivante, quand le soleil commençait à émerger derrière mes stores, je me levais en prenant soins de ne pas réveiller Bella, profondément endormie à côté de moi. John m'avait laissé partir plus tôt hier soir en raison du rendez-vous très particulier que j'avais ce matin. Je prenais mon temps sous la douche pour une fois, comme pour reculer l'échéance. Pourquoi cet événement me perturbait-il à ce point? Je l'ignorais. Je ne connaissais pourtant pas plus que ça cet homme. Mais le fait qu'il m'ait choisi moi, au lieu de léguer son argent à sa famille donnait à tout ça une autre dimension. Comme s'il avait un message caché derrière tout ça. Je me souvenais de l'histoire du jardin de Karr «depuis que j'ai acheté cette maison et ce jardin, je n'ai plus que cette maison et ce jardin.» et encore une fois, je ne savais pas quelle allait être ma décision.

Lentement je coupai l'eau, restant plus que nécessaire dans la cabine humide de la douche. Ma main trouvai la fraîcheur de la porte coulissante et je regardai mes doigts laisser des traces verticales à travers la buée. En allant à cet enterrement, je pensai trouver les réponses qui me manquaient et alors peut-être trouverai-je des réponses plus personnelles encore. Je voulais comprendre.

J'avais opté pour une chemise blanche sur un costume noir, sans cravate. Je voulais être bien habillé pour rendre hommage à monsieur Salvatore, ou quelque-soit son véritable nom.

A 10h10, je me garai devant le grand portail de fer forgé du Calvary Catholic Cemetery et m'avançai lentement dans ces allées de pierres tombales fleuries. J'espérais simplement ne pas faire tâche devant la famille du défunt. Après tout qui étais-je pour m'incruster dans une famille, dans un moment pareil?

« _Dans ce genre d'endroit, le temps semble s'arrêter, comme suspendu_ ». Pensai-je « _C'est toujours calme et serein malgré les raisons souvent tragiques qui nous poussent à y venir_. »

Pourtant quand j'arrivai sur les lieux, ma surprise fut de taille. Mis à part le prêtre, j'étais seul devant le cercueil bientôt enterré de monsieur Jonathan MacFealler. Le prêtre était tout aussi perdu que moi visiblement car il ne tarda pas à me demander si nous devions commencer la cérémonie. D'abord hésitant, je regardai autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir un proche arriver à la dernière minute, mais personne ne vint, alors le prêtre commença et, les bras croisés devant moi, je rendais un dernier hommage à mon bienfaiteur.

Quand je poussai la porte de mon appartement dans la soirée, la lumière était tamisée. Quelques chandelles étaient allumées sur la table basse et la table était mise. Une douce musique me parvenait et l'odeur qui émanait de la cuisine était plus qu'appétissante. Bella arrivait avec deux assiettes chaudes dans les mains qu'elle posait délicatement sur la table, avant de me regarder presque gênée.

- C'est en quel honneur tout ça? Souris-je en posant ma veste.

Bella s'approchait pour me tendre un verre de vin rouge et m'embrassait délicatement avant de me prendre par la main pour m'entrainer sur le sofa.

- Je sais que ta journée n'a pas du être facile, alors je voulais faire quelque chose.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

J'humai avec envie le plat qu'elle nous avait concocté avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Du bœuf Bourguignon, c'est une recette française.

- Hum, plat français, vin français. Tu me gâtes trop. Lui souris-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Merci.

- Alors? Demandait-elle doucement. Comme c'était?

Mes yeux se perdaient sur ses jambes et je posais ma main sur son genou en cherchant mes mots.

- Étrange. Finis-je par dire.

Bella n'ajoutait rien, attendant que je parle. Elle avait toujours su écouter avec attention sans intervention inutile.

- Il n'y avait personne. Personne à part moi, un parfait étranger, et le prêtre.

- Personne? Et sa famille?

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en avait finalement.

- C'est triste de finir comme ça.

- Je trouve aussi. Acquiesçai-je en prenant une autre gorgée de vin. Triste et injuste. Soupirai-je en m'adossant finalement au dossier du canapé, ma main caressant toujours la jambe de Bella. Ce simple geste m'apportait du réconfort. Il avait quelque chose d'obsédant ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé? Demandait Bella au bout d'un instant.

Mon regard virait jusqu'à la cuisine, derrière le comptoir.

- Comment tu fais pour cuisiner et toujours laisser la cuisine plus propre qu'au départ ?

- Edward… Souffla-t-elle sérieusement.

- Je sais pas. Répondis-je honnêtement en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je déciderai demain dans le bureau de ce notaire et à vrai dire pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de penser à autre chose. J'ai besoin d'une distraction, tout ça est trop réel.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Alors je glissai ma main sur sa joue, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière pour ramener son visage vers moi. Bella se laissait embrasser doucement, suavement, je prenais mon temps pour apprécier chaque parcelle de ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin à présent c'était de ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. Voir un homme mourir seul faisait froid dans le dos.

Je l'attirai alors jusqu'à moi sans rompre notre baiser, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur mes cuisses. J'englobai son visage de mes mains, voulant la sentir au plus prêt, serrant son dos jusqu'à la courbure de ses reins comme si elle allait m'échapper et me laisser seul. Bella ne protestait pas et se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains.

Nous faisions l'amour ici, sur ce canapé, à la lueur des chandelles et une fois l'extase atteint, je ne la lâchais pas pour autant. Encore tremblant, je l'enfermai dans l'étreinte de mes bras, mon front reposant sur sa clavicule pendant qu'elle me caressait lentement les cheveux. Je me laissais aller et fermais les yeux pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce moment de sérénité contre elle. J'avais de la chance de pouvoir me reposer sur quelqu'un, de toutes les façons possibles.

A la lecture du testament le lendemain, Bella avait insisté pour m'accompagner et pendant toute la lecture de la notaire, elle n'avait pas lâché ma main. Et alors que j'écoutais les dernières volonté de cet homme, une phrase me revint en mémoire :

_« Nos actes ne sont éphémères qu'en apparence. Leurs répercussions se prolongent __parfois pendant des siècles. La vie du présent tisse celle de l'avenir »._

- Monsieur MacFealler conclut ainsi, disait la voix de la notaire me ramenant à la réalité de ce bureau, j'ai vu de nombreuses choses dans ma vie. J'ai vu ce que l'argent peut faire chez un homme, j'ai vu ma famille tiraillée par l'appât du gain et perdre de vue les choses importantes de la vie aussi j'ai choisi de ne pas leur donner raison et ils sont tous parti. Il y a dans ce monde des gens bien qui mériteraient qu'on les aide à réaliser leurs rêves et à ouvrir les yeux sur les dons qu'ils possèdent. Aussi je lègue la somme de 100 000$ à ce jeune homme qui, plus que l'argent, a choisi la musique. Un homme plus sage que moi a un jour dit : _« La musique donne une âme à nos cœurs et des ailes à la pensée »_. C'est cela que j'ai vu en lui et c'est pour cela qu'il mérite toute ma gratitude. Puisse-t-il en faire bon usage.

Après cela, un silence pesant s'abattit entre ces murs. Quand la notaire me tendait un stylo pour que j'appose ma signature et accepte l'héritage par la même occasion, j'hésitai encore. Bella serra d'avantage ma main pour me donner le courage de faire un choix et je saisissais le stylo.

Je choisissais finalement de signer acceptant cette aide venue de nulle-part, acceptant un avenir légèrement moins étriqué. Acceptant, un chemin à arpenter sur lequel je serai libre d'avancer.

**_[57. Ray Lamontagne - Within You]_**

Bella et moi étions allongé dans mon lit, nus l'un contre l'autre, profitant de l'apaisement d'après.

Nous avions passé la journée à aider Jasper avec ses cartons, faisant plusieurs aller et retour entre ici et son nouvel appartement. Appartement magnifique au passage, que j'avais eu le plaisir de visiter avec la Royal Air Alice et son enthousiasme plus que débordant. J'avais des courbatures partout à force d'avoir déplacé les meubles, plusieurs fois de suite dans tout l'appartement, pour satisfaire les envies « designistique » de ma chère sœur. Je savais Jazz' et Emmett dans le même état cela-dit. D'ici une semaine tout serait en place et Jasper et Alice emménageraient ensemble pour de bon. Pour le moment et malgré l'heure tardive, j'entendais encore la guitare de mon colocataire retentir dans une douce mélodie à travers la cloison. Cette présence allait me manquer.

Pour ma part, j'avais décidé de rester encore quelques mois dans cet appartement avant de chercher sérieusement quelque chose de plus abordable. Une fois l'année de Bella terminée et ses examens passés, nous allions déménager sa petite chambre étudiante. Elle rendrait ses clés et passerait l'été ici avec moi en attendant la rentrer.

Nous n'avions jamais officiellement abordé le sujet de vivre ensemble même si, dans la pratique, elle vivait déjà chez moi. Mais je crois qu'à ce stade de notre relation nous avions encore besoin de savoir qu'en cas de besoin soudain, chacun avait encore un refuge à lui, une bulle personnelle, un jardin secret. C'était peut-être stupide mais toute personne a besoin parfois d'une issue de secours et si cela nous convenait, peut importait le jugement des puristes de l'union amoureuse. Cette étape viendrait quand elle viendrait, rien d'alarmant là dedans.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Alice et Jasper vont avoir un bébé. Soufflait Bella sur mon torse, stoppant mes réflexions philosophiques.

- Je sais, souris-je. Je me rappelle encore du temps où j'aurai tué Jasper pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'embrasser Alice.

- Tu étais un vrai tyran ! Riait Bella.

- C'était ma petite sœur. Me défendis-je.

- Pour la dernière fois, vous êtes jumeaux et regarde où elle en est aujourd'hui. C'est plutôt a elle de te donner des leçons de vie !

- Pourquoi ça?

- Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle elle est devenue adulte ?

- Tu ne nous penses pas assez matures pour être considérés comme adultes? Demandai-je surpris.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que nous on est loin d'en être là et j'admire Alice pour cette évolution si soudaine et définitive.

- Et c'est mal que nous n'en soyons pas là?

- Non au contraire. Je ne pense pas pouvoir assumer ce genre de petite vie bien rangée avec un appartement, un bébé en route…

- Un chien et un break familial... Ajoutai-je.

Bella levait les yeux vers moi.

- Je trouve ça génial chez les autres cette stabilité, c'est un repère, une sorte de constante, mais si tu me demandais de choisir une vie, celle-ci me donnerai des boutons.

- J'aurai l'impression d'étouffer. Réalisai-je au même moment.

- Je ne sais pas où j'en serai à ce niveau dans quelques années mais pour le moment, le mariage, les enfants tout ça est si loin de moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

- Tout ça est si loin de nous. Précisai-je en passant ma main sur sa joue. Je suis du même avis Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquièter pour ça. Ça n'est pas parce qu'Alice et moi sommes jumeaux et que nous nous ressemblons sur beaucoup de points, que je désire la même chose.

- T'es sûr? Demandait-elle doucement. Parce qu'on m'a déjà reproché mon manque d'engagement par le passé et je t'aime trop pour faire les mêmes erreurs.

- Bella, soufflai-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien, bien sûr qu'un jour probablement dans un milliards d'années, je voudrai toutes ces choses mais pour le moment tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi. Je ne vois pas plus loin que ce que je vais faire la semaine prochaine alors, des enfants, un job… « _Métro, boulot, dodo _» très peu pour moi. La seule constante dans ma vie c'est toi, tu m'entends. Et si ça doit rester ainsi pour les cinq, voir dix prochaines années, ça me va. Tant que tu restes à mes côtés, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Bella m'écoutait attentivement, buvant mes paroles et c'était l'effet recherché. Je voulais absolument qu'elle assimile ce que je lui disais car c'était la chose la plus importante de notre relation. Nous allions créer notre propre conformité et tant qu'elle nous convenait, peut importe le reste du monde.

- Quant à ton « manque d'engagement », mimai-je avec mes doigts, le fait que tu m'aies gardé dans ton cœur pendant cinq ans avant que je te retrouve vaux toutes les promesses d'amour éternelle du monde. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça avec moi. Je t'aime trop pour faire cette erreur.

Elle se levait sur son coude pour m'embrasser. Ses yeux brillaient comme si mon petit discours l'avait profondément touché. Cette image je savais déjà quelle resterait gravée en moi pour toujours.

- Pourquoi les gens se sentent-ils toujours obligés d'avancer sans arrêt? Disait Bella en retrouvant sa place sur mon torse. J'aimerai pouvoir prendre le temps de respirer sans me sentir coupable ou sans avoir l'impression de perdre un temps précieux.

- C'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Il va toujours à 200 à l'heure.

- Plus jeune je croyais que la vingtaine était faite pour s'amuser et faire n'importe quoi. Une fois dans la trentaine, on pouvait commencer à être un adulte responsable et voir plus loin. Je pensais que comme ça, je ne me réveillerai pas à 40 en pleine crise, cherchant à tout prix ma jeunesse perdue.

- C'est tout à fait possible.

- La vingtaine passe trop vite !

- Bella, tu vas avoir 22 ans. Riais-je.

- Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de cette première année à part bosser comme une dingue sur mes deux licences?

- Il est une heure du matin, c'est pas un peu tard pour une crise existentielle? Plaisantai-je.

- Je suis sérieuse. Me sourit-elle en croisant de nouveau mon regard. Cet été on devrait faire quelque chose de fou !

- Fou à quel point? Demandai-je, son idée piquant mon imagination.

- Je sais pas, lançait-elle rêveuse en se retournant sur le dos comme si le plafond de ma chambre était une fenêtre sur l'irréel, un voyage peut-être. On partirait tout l'été, juste toi et moi, avant de reprendre les cours. Dans l'hypothèse où je passe mes examens sans problèmes bien sûr.

- Où voudrais tu aller? Chuchotai-je à son oreille, calant mon visage dans son cou.

- L'Égypte? La Chine ? L'Italie… Peut importe du moment que c'est loin des États-Unis.

- Je t'emmènerai où tu veux...

- Je veux aller partout. Il y a trop de chose à voir dans ce monde.

- Toute cette curiosité dans un si petit corps. Soufflai-je en la faisant rire.

- A quoi ça sert d'avoir un monde si c'est pour ne pas le découvrir.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu adores Indiana Jones. Plaisantai-je.

- J'ai juste envie de décompresser cet été. Cette année, on a vécu pas mal de drames.

- On a eu de bons moment aussi. Fis-je remarquer.

- De très bons moments oui. Souffla Bella avant de m'embrasser délicatement. Si on m'avait dit un jour que nous serions ensemble aujourd'hui, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

- La vie est à la fois cruelle et pleine de surprises.

- C'est là tout l'intérêt je suppose. Ajoutait Bella, à peine audible maintenant.

Puis sa respiration commençait à ralentir. Lentement Bella sombra dans le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres, me décrivant encore quelques temps ce voyage idyllique que l'on pourrait faire tous les deux. Ces belles images me bercèrent également à la seule différence que moi, je ne dormais pas.

Quand son sommeil devenait plus profond, je me levai doucement, pour enfiler un pantalon. En quittant ma chambre, je saisissai mon ordinateur portable au passage, refermai la porte de la chambre et traversai doucement le couloir. Seule la lumière tamisée de la cuisine m'éclairait ensuite. L'horloge du four indiquait déjà 2h45 du matin.

Une tasse de café chaud à ma gauche, je tapai les mots suivants sur Google :

« _Sept merveilles du monde _».

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre les amies ! Snif, j'ai aussi du mal à les laisser partir ! Vos pronostiques pour la fin? Quoiqu'il arrive, je publierai également un petit épilogue après le final qui sera accompagné de quelques bonus visuels ;) - Alors restez fidèle au blog ! (Pour ceux qui auraient zappé : http[:/]seattle[-]breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/)

Merci également aux éternels reviewer sans compte FF, à qui je ne répond pas mais qui me soutiennent tjrs : Anne, diana, PrincetonGirl818, lili.8825**, et **celine **(sur chrysalis).** J'ai encore quelques reviews en retard, mais je vais y répondre pas d'affolement !

Merci aussi à Wam pour son aide précieuse encore une fois, la dernière chanson du chapitre était d'elle (son idée ! ^^). Merci également à toutes celles qui reviewent encore sur Chrysalis et Beautiful Disaster.

Bisous ! A très vite !

Ginie


	18. Time To say Goodbye

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

**TIME TO SAY GOODBYE**

_(Il est temps de dire au revoir)_

_NB__: Certaines chansons de la playlist pour ce chapitre sont en live (ou simplement désactivées) parce que les autres ne fonctionnaient pas, toujours ces maudit Copyrights mais écoutez les en versions originales via Deezer ou Youtube s'il vous plait. **Sachez qu'un petit épilogue sera publié par la suite**. Bon final à vous !_

La vie est étrange …

On s'efforce dès notre plus jeune âge à faire les bons choix. D'abord pour obtenir l'approbation et l'admiration de nos parents, leurs sourires et leur tendresse, leur fierté aussi. On se lève et on fait un pas, puis deux et très vite on sait marcher. Là le monde s'ouvre à nous et chaque jour apporte avec lui son lot de surprises et de découvertes. Au début tout est nouveau, tout est simple, on nous félicite à chaque étape de notre évolution. Puis les choses deviennent plus complexes et la notion de réussite entre en jeux. On apprend qu'il faut travailler à l'école, avoir de bonnes notes. Pourquoi? Pour avoir un bon travail plus tard, quand « on sera grand ». Mais cette notion paraît encore si lointaine que l'enfant que l'on est alors n'y pense pas vraiment. Au stade suivant, on ajoute à l'équation le choix. Peut-être le facteur le plus terrifiant de tous, si large que l'on peut s'y perdre, si décisif que l'on doit s'en servir en toute connaissance de cause. Malheureusement le choix est aussi l'un des facteurs de cette équation qu'est la vie, le plus flou. En effet, à la différence de nos parents qui nous poussent à marcher parce que c'est la chose à faire, nos choix ne sont jamais précis et même les personnes plus âgées que vous ne peuvent vous assurer que vous faites le bon.

Je pensais avoir fait les miens. Je pensais avoir choisi ma voie. Je pensais que rien au monde ne pouvait plus me détourner de ce chemin. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Certains appelleront ça le destin, pour moi c'était l'ironie du sort. Car malgré tout, certains choix que j'avais fait en cours de route n'était pas les bons et la vie me l'avait rappelé. Peut-être avais-je le droit à une seconde chance ou peut-être même que cette chance n'était pas la mienne. Car au-delà des choix, de la réussite et de l'avenir, il y a quelque chose de plus fort encore qui nous gouverne tous, nous pauvres humains. Une chose qui peut bouleverser nos vies au centuple des autres facteurs. L'amour. Irrationnel, parfois destructeur, parfois salvateur et parfois tout ça à la fois. Retournant notre esprit, nous faisant voir la vie de façon différente, si l'on a de la chance, celle-ci est plus brillante qu'elle ne l'était alors.

Par le passé j'avais expérimenté l'effet inverse. L'amour avait assombrit ma vie, mon âme, pour rendre tout ce qui la composait sans importance. Un voile noir avait pris possession de moi et j'avançai sans but, j'avançai pour faire comme les autres dans une pâle imitation de ce qu'était vivre. Aussi dans un élan de courage et avec beaucoup de conviction, la colère m'avait permise de rebondir et de renaître, non sans mal, de mes cendres. Mais personne ne renaît sans séquelles. Tel un prématuré réanimé à plusieurs reprises dont le corps aurait imprégné chacune de ces morts. En laissant mon passé, mon mal être et sa cause derrière moi, mon cœur s'était glacé. Pendant plusieurs années j'avais tenté de le réchauffer, parfois même ce cœur de glace fut ébranlé par des cœurs si lumineux et si chauds qu'ils avaient partagé leur force avec le mien, mais une fois leur aura éloignée le froid resurgissait plus fort que jamais. Ça n'avait pas que des désavantages. Au moins, j'étais à l'abri de cet état chaotique que j'avais fuis. Mais vivre tel un automate par peur de ressentir n'est pas une vie. Après tout, c'est notre capacité à ressentir ces émotions, aussi destructrices puissent-elles être, qui nous différencie des animaux.

Et aussi ironique que ce soit, la personne qui me sauva, fut la même que celle qui m'avait détruite.

Je l'avais fui pendant des années mais ce lien que mon cœur avait alors maladroitement imprimé avait été préservé par la glace et quand il fut libéré, il brûla d'un feu sans précédent. Il raviva mon corps, brûla mes veines, affolant mes neurones, faisant bouillir mon sang. J'avais alors la certitude que malgré toutes ces années et la distance que j'avais mis entre lui et moi, rien ne pouvait plus détruire ce sentiment d'appartenance que j'avais toujours ressenti au fond de moi. Il avait suffi qu'il me parle, qu'il m'effleure et j'étais de nouveau à lui. Comme si mon cœur avait enfin retrouvé le chemin de la maison, sa place, sa voie. Son choix.

Mais que devenait alors ces projets que j'avais construits indépendamment de tout ça ? Car il fallait admettre qu'un cœur de glace réfléchit de façon plus rationnelle qu'un cœur de feu.

J'étais alors face à deux choix. Soit je choisissais la glace et poursuivais ma route vers la réussite, soit je me fiais au feu et à l'insouciance qui le caractérisait. Lui avait toujours choisi le feu et je l'admirai pour ça. Mais en serais-je moi-même capable ? Vraiment. De façon définitive et non pas dans une recherche de fuite vers l'avant. J'avais toujours été pragmatique même si certains de mes coups de tête pouvaient faire croire au contraire. J'aurai aimé être insouciante à l'image de ma mère, les choses auraient été plus simples alors, mais je tenais malheureusement plus de mon père.

Lui, celui qui brûlait dans mon cœur, savait rêver sur le long terme et ne regrettait jamais ses décisions, même les plus insensées. Pour lui aucun choix n'était définitif et l'on pouvait toujours faire marche arrière, se relever et choisir une nouvelle route. Le temps n'était pas un facteur de son équation, il n'en perdait donc jamais. Je l'aimais pour ça. J'aurai aimé qu'il en soit autant pour moi.

Malgré tout j'étais là, prête à quitter cet appartement dans lequel je vivais depuis maintenant trois mois avec lui. Cet appartement rempli de souvenirs, celui où je m'étais tout de suite sentie en sécurité, mon refuge. Il paraissait plus grand vidé de tous ses meubles, plus lumineux aussi. Comme si on avait poussé les murs. Mais l'odeur rassurante des lieux ne changeait pas, non elle resterait la même. Un léger sourire empli de nostalgie apparaissait sur mon visage et je soupirai longuement.

Mon regard se posait ensuite sur ces personnes chères à mon cœur qui s'activaient à vider les lieux.

Jasper et Emmett affairés à descendre les cartons jusqu'au camion en bas de l'immeuble. Ils faisaient des allers retours, leur sueur pour seul indice des efforts colossaux qu'ils fournissaient depuis le début de la matinée. A chaque fois que Jasper remontait pour prendre une nouvelle charge, il se baissait vers Alice et son ventre rond assise à même le sol. Il l'embrassait et c'était comme si toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé lors du dernier chargement disparaissait. Une vraie décharge d'adrénaline. Je souriais à chaque fois devant cette constatation.

Alice, mon amie. Vu son état, tout ce que nous lui avions trouvé à faire c'était de fermer les cartons, préalablement répertoriés et étiquetés par Rosalie, avec un gros rouleau de ruban adhésif. En temps normal c'était Alice qui régnait en maître sur l'organisation de tous les évènements, mais elle avait dû céder cette fois-ci pour des raisons évidentes. Enceinte de près de six mois aujourd'hui, elle était chargée de fermer les cartons. Et puisque c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle en ferait l'une de tâche les plus importantes. Elle comptait réussir cette mission comme s'il y avait une médaille à la clé.

Puis venait le tour d'Emmett, remontant à son tour, taquinant Jasper au passage en le croisant dans le couloir, pour lui ce déménagement était un défi. C'était d'ailleurs Emmett qui nous avait assuré que nous n'avions nullement besoin de déménageurs professionnels. Vu son gabarit, ce genre d'épreuve était loin d'être effrayante. Cela se lisait sur son visage : « Boss ». Lui aussi rendait des comptes à sa moitié de temps à autre et lui demandant combien de temps il avait mis à faire l'aller-retour entre l'appartement et le camion cette fois-ci. Emmett, l'éternel adolescent, transformant tout en jeux mais d'une efficacité sans égale.

Même si Rosalie affichait un air sérieux et presque blasé devant l'enthousiasme démesuré de son homme, elle chronométrait scrupuleusement chacun de ses passages avec son IPhone, levant les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne figure quand il lui demandait le résultat. On pouvait lire cette fierté et cette admiration qu'elle tentait de dissimuler dans son regard. Il brillait d'avantage à chaque fois qu'Emmett passait la porte de l'appartement, de plus en plus vide lui. Rose, froide à l'extérieur en apparence en tout cas, fière et interdite aussi si vous ne la connaissiez pas, mais avec ceux qu'elle aimait, c'était déjà une mère. Notre mère à tous, même Emmett. Mère, aimante et confidente : Une vraie femme selon moi.

Je soupirai à nouveau quand mon regard se portait sur la dernière personne à occuper les lieux. Un soupire de contentement m'échappait. Tout en lui m'attirait. Sa simple présence, le simple fait de le voir pouvait me couper du reste du monde. Je senti mes yeux papillonner et mon être s'enflammer. C'était toujours aussi embarrassant de se mettre dans un tel état après tous ces mois, mais j'espérais sincèrement que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. C'était enivrant. Edward était de dos, affairé à repeindre les murs en blanc, mais le fait que je ne distingue pas son visage n'enlevait en rien à son charme. Pourtant vêtu d'un vieux jean délavé et déjà tâché de peinture, et d'un t-shirt déformé par le temps, je le trouvai plus qu'irrésistible. Un détail ne m'échappait jamais. Quand il levait le rouleau vers le haut, son t-shirt se soulevait un peu laissant apparaître ses reins et me donnant une vision idyllique de son postérieur. A chaque fois je me sentais rougir comme une vierge effarouchée et je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire de façon subjective. Parfois Edward s'essuyait le front et j'avais l'impression de voir ce geste au ralenti. A cet instant, j'aurai tout donné pour qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que nous dans cet appartement.

- Hey ! C'est pas en reluquant les miches de mon frère comme ça que les étagères vont se vider ma belle ! Me lançait Emmett sans la moindre discrétion.

Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge écarlate sous les rires pourtant étouffés des autres et leurs regards insistants, accompagnés de ce sourire plus qu'agaçant d'Emmett. Edward eu la courtoisie de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, son rouleau n'ayant pas arrêté de peindre. Mais je surprenais malgré tout son petit sourire en coin quand il se baissait pour reprendre de la peinture, me donnant ainsi l'occasion de voir son profil parfait. Me sentant repartir vers la béatitude, je tournai le dos et recommençai à vider l'étagère derrière moi.

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous partez demain… Soupirait Alice avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Je sais. Soufflai-je à mon tour sans me retourner.

- Vous allez tellement nous manquer. Continuait Alice au bord des larmes.

- Ah non hein ! Gronda Rosalie le doigt pointé dans la direction d'Alice tel un avertissement. Pas maintenant, on a pas fini alors tes hormones exacerbées tu les remballes !

- T'as raison ! Pardon. Se reprit Alice en se ventilant avec ses mains.

Fière de son effet, Rosalie reprenait son inventaire. Je glissai le dernier carton que j'avais fait à Alice pour qu'elle le ferme, Rosalie prit le relai et inscrivait en grosses lettres noires « LIVRES » dessus. Puis il partait immédiatement avec Jasper, direction le camion. De vraies petites abeilles.

- J'ai fini. Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demandai-je à Edward en arrivant jusqu'à lui, les mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean.

- Tu sais peindre ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Je peux apprendre. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu sais qu'on doit finir ça avant ce soir. Me rappela-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Douterais-tu de ma capacité à apprendre ? Lançai-je comme un défi.

- Loin de moi cette idée mais si on veut sortir ce soir, le temps nous est compté.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas d'aide il suffisait de dire non ! Rétorquai-je en tournant les talons avant qu'un bras puissant autour de ma taille ne m'empêche de m'enfuir.

J'aurai voulu jouer les vexées plus longtemps mais quand mon dos se retrouva plaqué contre son torse, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Viens là petit capricieuse, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille m'électrisant complètement, je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper comme ça.

Un instant je fermai les yeux en sentant son souffle chaud sur ma joue. Puis ma main fut dirigée par la sienne pour saisir un des rouleaux télescopiques. J'agrippai le manche sans pour autant que sa main ne libère la mienne. Doucement je me laissai guider, pendant qu'Edward me donnait mon premier cours de peinture, parlant doucement dans mon cou.

- D'abord tu trempes ton rouleau dans la peinture, commença-t-il pendant que je suivais attentivement les gestes qu'il me faisait faire, tu l'essores et ensuite doucement tu commences à peindre.

J'appliquai mon premier coup de rouleau sur le mur, toujours guidé par Edward et sa voix sensuelle. Comment peindre un mur pouvait-il devenir si érotique? Ou étais-ce moi qui virais perverse?

- Doucement de haut en bas, puis tu alternes avec gauche, droite. Comme ça.

- C'est pas si compliqué, je vois pas pourquoi les hommes en font toute une histoire. Rétorquai-je faussement blasée pour cacher mon trouble.

« Technique Rosalie ! », pensai-je en souriant.

- Attend de faire ça pendant une heure on verra ! Lança Edward en me relâchant pour croiser les bras devant lui.

Tout de suite je ressentais un vide derrière moi.

- Ah oui mais là c'est plus possible, boudai-je, je vais pas y arriver.

- Pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Parce que tu n'es plus contre moi. Soufflai-je avec un sourire des plus subjectifs.

Alors un sourire un coin, celui qui me rendait folle, étirait son visage et Edward m'attirait jusqu'à lui.

- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Riait-il sur mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi? Souris-je.

- Parce que pour faire court, je n'ai plus du tout envie de peindre.

Je riais avant de trouver ses lèvres, étouffant mon rire dans sa bouche. Toujours entravée par le rouleau de peinture, je me tortillai comme je pouvais pour le sentir au plus près, pendant qu'Edward entourait ma taille. Notre baiser s'intensifiait et je lâchai le rouleau qui tombait avec fracas par terre. Une fois libre, j'entourai sa nuque avec envie. Dans un rire, il me soulevait et j'entourais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je goutais allégrement à sa langue, sans la moindre retenue, quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière nous. Edward et moi nous détachions pour se regarder, comme si nous avions pu tous les deux inventer ce bruit. Finalement je vérifiai derrière-nous pour constater, honteuse, qu'Edward et moi venions de nous donner en spectacle.

- Vous le dîtes si on vous dérange hum ? Lançait Rosalie derrière-nous.

Lentement, je retrouvai le sol avant de me retourner vers les quatre autres qui nous regardaient les bras croisés. Heureusement qu'Edward me soutenait d'un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Qu'ils sont mignons. Souffla Alice en se tortillant sur ses pieds comme une adolescente, un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Halte aux hormones ! Lança Rose.

- Mais c'est pas ça ! Se défendit Alice.

- Oh arrête. Pourquoi tu te dandines comme ça dans ce cas ?

- J'ai envie de faire pipi voilà ! S'énerva Alice avant de déguerpir aux toilettes.

- Ah les hormones. Soupira Rose. Je te préviens, je sais pas si je vais tenir encore trois mois comme ça !

- M'en parle pas ! Souffla Jazz' dans un clin d'œil complice.

- C'était le dernier carton ! Lança Emmett en remontant. On peut y aller.

- Je vais prendre mes affaires.

- C'est bon Ed', Jasper vient avec moi. On a pas besoin d'être trois pour aller au garde meuble. Donne-moi juste les papiers.

- Merci. Je vais pouvoir finir la peinture avant ce soir comme ça.

- D'ailleurs ne soyez pas en retard ! Prévenait Alice en récupérant ses affaires, Jasper l'aidait à se relever.

- Super ! Une soirée dans le bar que je viens de quitter ! Comment être en retard? Rétorquait Edward, cynique.

- Arrête, on me la fait pas à moi petit frère ! Lança-t-elle en embrassant la joue de son frère avant de s'éloigner. Tu adores cet endroit ! Et puis tu n'y vas pas pour travailler ce soir. C'est votre fête de départ.

- Ça sent le bizutage ça ? Grimaçait Edward.

- Désolée, commençai-je à l'intention de mon amie, mais je suis d'accord avec lui.

- Oh mais vous allez arrêter de jouer les rabat-joie tous les deux ! Gronda Rose, volant au secours de son amie. Ça va être super ! On s'y retrouve à 20h30 !

Ensuite ils nous saluaient avant que nous laisser seuls dans cet appartement vide qui sentait la peinture. Une fois la porte refermée et leurs pas éloignés dans le couloir, j'avançai lentement au milieu du salon. Mes yeux voyagèrent dans cet espace vide. Je faisais le tour de moi-même et soupirai longuement. Une seconde plus tard, mon dos retrouvait le torse rassurant d'Edward et je m'y laissais bercer.

- Demain déjà... Soufflai-je.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Un peu oui. Avouai-je.

- Tout se passera bien.

- Je sais ça. Mais c'est quand même un grand changement.

- C'est vrai mais tant qu'on sera ensemble rien ne pourra nous arriver.

Cette idée me réconforta et je souri.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit là. Soufflai-je rêveuse.

- Je sais. Répondit-il, le même sourire dans la voix.

- Si on me l'avait dit il y a deux mois, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

- Pourtant, c'était loin d'être gagné, têtue comme tu es !

Edward embrassait ma joue, son rire cristallin s'élevant en écho dans la pièce pendant qu'il retournait à sa peinture. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que les choses à l'époque étaient loin d'être jouée d'avance.

_2 mois plus tôt …_

Quand je rentrai à la maison après avoir rendu les clés de ma chambre d'étudiante, je trouvai Edward assit sur le canapé, prostré. Visiblement quelque chose l'avait contrarié. Je le sentais, c'était comme si son humeur baignait l'atmosphère de la pièce. L'air de rien, je prenais le temps de poser mes affaires et retirer mes chaussures. Quand je le regardai à nouveau, Edward tenait une lettre à la main et mon estomac se noua immédiatement. Je savais exactement ce que pouvait être cette lettre. Une fuite. C'était une fuite. Une réponse, sûrement négative qui plus est, d'une maison d'édition que je n'avais pas intercepté à temps. Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, j'attendais que sa colère s'abatte sur moi. Mais dans le doute …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je innocente.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, répondit-il durement, tu sais très bien ce que c'est.

- De quoi tu parles enfin?

« nier, nier, nier... », pensai-je, « sauve ta peau Bella. Tu es encore trop jeune pour mourir ! »

Edward baissait les yeux et soupirait avant qu'un sourire disant «_ si tu veux jouer à ça, allons-y_ ! » déforme ses trais. Lentement il venait vers moi et jouant nerveusement avec ce maudit courrier.

- Ceci, ma chère, est une lettre de chez Melting's Books grande maison d'édition de Washington, me disant qu'ils ont bien reçu mon manuscrit. Ce même manuscrit auquel tu sembles porter un intérêt démesuré ! Gronda-t-il à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Attend, je vais t'expliquer. Dis-je en faisant un pas de plus, avant qu'Edward ne m'arrête de la main.

Ce geste me coupa tous mes moyens et ma gorge se serra.

- Tu as envoyé mon manuscrit à ces gens Bella ?

- Oui mais...

- Mais quoi ? Me coupait-il. Tu as confondu le oui et le non ?

J'allais répondre mais il ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « je ne veux pas faire publier ces écrits » ?

- J'avais compris mais je trouvais ça dommage !

- Ça n'était pas à toi d'en décider. Ce manuscrit est quelque chose de personnel, il n'avait pas été écrit pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

Il se pinçait l'arête du nez et respirait profondément avant de continuer. Je me faisais l'effet d'une petite fille se faisant réprimander par son père.

- Je pensai pouvoir te faire confiance. Ajouta-t-il l'air sombre.

Cette remarque me déchira les entrailles.

- Tu peux me faire confiance. Lançai-je presque suppliante sous le poids de son regard noir.

- On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de la confiance dans ce cas.

- Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour toi ! Me justifiai-je. Pour que tu arrêtes de saboter ton talent juste parce que tu n'en a pas conscience.

- Mais qui t'a dit que je voulais que qui-que ce soit remarque ce pseudo talent ?

Ce déni qui le caractérisait, toute cette énergie qu'il dépensait à nier l'évidence commençait à me mettre hors de moi et je trouvais la force de lui tenir tête.

- Personne ! Répondis-je la mâchoire serrée. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu fais le bon choix !

- C'est encore à moi d'en décider non ?

- Peut-être si ce choix est réfléchi mais pas si c'est juste dans le but d'occulter une chance qui pourrait bouleverser ta petite routine.

Son visage se fermait et Edward ne parla plus. Il contractait la mâchoire plusieurs fois comme s'il se retenait de dire des choses sous le coup de la colère.

- Écoute, soupirai-je en allant l'enlacer même si lui restait tendu, j'ai eu tort d'accord, je le reconnais. Mais écrire était ton rêve de gosse et je sais que ça compte encore beaucoup pour toi. Je voulais juste t'aider.

- Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler avant d'en faire qu'à ta tête. Me lançait-il en posant enfin les yeux sur moi.

- Je sais mais tu n'aurais pas accepté et je devais au moins essayer quelque chose, même si c'était maladroit de ma part.

Edward soupirait et je sentais enfin ses bras se refermer lentement autour de moi. J'éprouvais immédiatement un immense sentiment de soulagement. Au bout de quelques instants, mon regard trouvait ce courrier qu'il tenait toujours fermement.

- Ce qu'ils disent sur cette stupide lettre ne reflète en rien ton talent pour l'écriture. Lui assurai-je. Si ça se trouve, ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de le lire avant de t'envoyer leur refus.

Ma phrase se perdait dans le silence de la pièce pendant un moment.

- Ils ne l'ont pas refusé. Finissait-il par m'avouer.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je surprise en me redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ils me proposent une publication à 1000 exemplaires pour commencer.

Je restai sans voix.

- Oh… Je… Mais… Edward c'est génial ! Lançais-je encore sous le choc. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que je ne vais pas donner suite. Répondait Edward sans le moindre doute dans la voix.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Rectifia-t-il pendant que je prenais un peu de distance pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. S'ils sont intéressés par ce livre, ils le seront encore plus tard.

- Plus tard… Répétai-je. Pourquoi attendre ? Finis-je par demander en lui faisant de nouveau face. Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut te retenir d'accepter.

- Parce que j'ai fait d'autres projets.

- Et qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que ça? Lançais-je, plus acerbe que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

J'étais déçue qu'après tout ce temps et toutes ces choses que nous avions vécues, dont nous avions parlé et ce qu'on avait appris l'un de l'autre, Edward choisisse encore la facilité et l'insouciance en ignorant cette opportunité sans précédent. Je connaissant ses désirs et son idéologie, cette liberté à laquelle il s'accrochait mais dans ce cas précis il n'avait rien d'un homme libre. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un homme qui fuit devant cet avenir qui lui tendait les bras. Et moi qui avais cru avoir réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à ma question, Edward allait chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre me laissant seule, plantée au milieu de salon. Quand il revenait vers moi, il me tendait une enveloppe sans plus d'explication. Lentement je la saisissais, comme si cette petite enveloppe contenait la clé du mystère : Edward Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je presque timidement.

- Je voulais attendre ce soir pour t'en parler mais tu as toujours le don de compliquer les choses.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et Edward finissait par se résigner à faire le premier pas. Il soupirait et m'observait un bon moment avant de se décider à parler.

- Tu te souviens de ce don on a parlé il y a un mois ? Nos projets de voyage pour l'été.

- Oui… Répondis-je surprise et un peu méfiante, mon esprit étant à mille lieux de ce projet à cet instant.

- Et bien ça m'a fait réfléchir et après la mort du vieux Salvatore, je me suis que finalement on n'avait pas tant de temps que ça pour vivre ses rêves.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

Il souriait devant mon impatience et ses doigts se refermaient sur les miens autour de l'enveloppe.

- Ouvre-là, tu vas comprendre.

Un peu hésitante au départ, je finissais malgré tout par lui obéir, tiraillée par la curiosité. J'en sortais une épaisse liasse de documents et commençai à les examiner.

- Des billets d'avions ? Demandai-je surprise, mais Edward me faisait signe d'y regarder de plus près.

L'enveloppe était remplis de billets d'avion et d'itinéraires en tout genre ressemblant à un parcours de Pékin express (NB: Jeu télévisé français). D'abord le Mexique, puis le Brésil, le Pérou, l'Italie, l'Égypte ensuite, la Jordanie, l'Inde et pour finir la Chine. Un périple incroyable à travers le monde s'installait sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse lui donner un sens.

- Edward, soufflai-je, je n'y comprends rien. C'est quoi tout ça ? Je dois choisir une seule de ces destinations pour cet été. Il y a tellement de chose à voir dans tous ces pays.

- Donne-moi des exemples ? Souffla-t-il doucement alors qu'une lueur étrange faisait briller son regard. Qu'est-ce que tu iras voir au Mexique ?

- Les pyramides Incas. Répondis-je sans hésitation.

- En Inde ?

- Le Taj Mahal. Dis-je avec toujours même conviction.

- L'Italie ? Souriait-il.

- Le Colisée.

- Hum hum. Soufflait-il alors quand un sourire éclairait son visage. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose à voir pour toi, d'aussi évident et que tu me citerais sans hésitation, dans tous les autres pays de la liste. Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ?

Alors je reportai mon attention sur cette liste de pays extraordinaires et lentement tout se mettait en place dans ma tête. Comme si les barrières de mon esprit rationnel au possible, cédaient enfin. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite à mesure que ce schéma incroyable s'expliquait par miracle sous mes yeux. Il n'était plus question de choix ici puisque je tenais entre mes mains les billets pour chaque destination. Tellement de destination que cela m'en donnais le vertige. Tant d'endroits que jamais je n'aurai cru visiter un jour par manque de temps et de moyens.

Les Sept Merveilles du monde. J'allais pouvoir découvrir de mes yeux, les Sept Merveilles du Monde. C'était si magiquement soudain que tout mon corps se mit à frissonner.

Il fallait que je m'assoie. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, Edward me laissait accéder aux tabourets de la cuisine près du comptoir.

- C'est pour nous tout ça ? Demandai-je encore sous le choc.

- Qui d'autre ? Sourit-il.

- Mais… Comment tu as su ?

Lui avais-je déjà parlé aussi précisément de ces destinations idylliques que j'avais toujours souhaité découvrir?

- C'est pas très compliqué, je t'écoute c'est tout. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Je relevai immédiatement les yeux vers lui. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? C'était la chose la plus insensée que quelqu'un ait fait pour moi.

- Tu as l'air si… Calme. Finit-il par dire, son regard semblant sonder mon esprit.

_**[58/ Hey Now - Augustana]**_

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Toutes mes émotions en étaient chamboulées. J'étais à la fois surexcitée et terrifiée. Voir un rêve si longtemps enfoui en vous, vous être servi sur un plateau était plutôt irréel. La vie ne vous fait pas ce genre de cadeau en temps normal. A moins de connaître une personne si exceptionnelle qu'à son contact, tout devienne possible. Cette personne c'était Edward pour moi. Je n'en revenais pas. Il venait de réaliser un de mes rêves les plus fous. Si ce n'est LE plus fou. Aussi dans un élan de joie indescriptible, je me cramponnai à ces billets et lui sautait au cou. Edward m'accueillait en riant et me serrant plus fort contre lui. Très vite ses bras ne me suffisaient plus et je cherchai ses lèvres. Je le couvrais de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'enfin j'atteigne mon but ultime. M'agrippant à sa chevelure comme une damnée, j'imprimai à ce baiser toute ma joie, ma surprise, ma reconnaissante et mon amour sur ses lèvres qui répondaient avec ferveur à mon appel.

- Personne n'a jamais fait une telle chose pour moi, tu t'en rend compte ? Avouai-je émue et encore essoufflée de notre échange.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. Pour que tu t'en souviennes et pour que si, au cours du voyage un bel Égyptien te fait de l'œil, tu hésites à le suivre.

Je riais devant l'improbabilité de cette idée alors qu'Edward m'embrassait de nouveau. Je relâchai doucement mon emprise autour de son cou pour retourner m'assoir, mes jambes menaçant de lâcher. Je devais me forcer à lire et relire les documents que j'avais sous les yeux pour me convaincre de leur réalité.

- C'est... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça a dû te couter une fortune ! Réalisai-je au bout d'un moment.

- J'ai les moyens maintenant tu te rappelles ? Dit-il en se baissant à mon niveau, les mains sur mes genoux.

- C'est complétement dingue ! Souris-je.

- C'est toi qui me rends dingue. Comment tu fais pour dissiper en une fraction de seconde toute la colère que je pouvais ressentir ?

- Tu sais que je t'aime et que si je fais parfois des bêtises c'est pour ton bien.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver. Sourit-il alors que je le faisais taire en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Tout ça en deux mois ? Soufflai-je. Ça va être plutôt intense. Je vais être crevée à la rentrée prochaine !

Un voile d'hésitation que je ne comprenais pas tout de suite passait dans ses deux prunelles émeraude et je savais que quelques détails me manquaient encore.

- En deux mois certes, ça aurait été intense, trop rapide aussi, bien trop commun. C'est pour ça que j'ai prévu un peu plus de temps.

- Un peu plus ?

Il riait face à mon scepticisme et me pointait à nouveau ces billets que je ne pouvais définitivement pas lâcher.

- Regarde les dates.

- Du 31 aout au 4 octobre. Dis-je en relisant les billets.

- Tu es sûre que tu as une licence en littérature toi ? Se moquait Edward.

- Hey ! Je passe en deuxième année ! Me défendis-je.

- Regarde. Insistait-il en pointant du doigt les deux dates extrêmes des billets.

- Du 31 aout 2011 au 4 octobre …. 2012.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et il sembla que mon estomac tomba dans mes chaussures.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur.

- Il n'y a pas d'erreur. Me répondit-il sérieusement.

- Mais ça fait…

- Un an un deux mois exactement. Calculait-il.

- Mais … balbutiai-je. Je reprends les cours en octobre. C'est impossible.

- C'est possible si tu le veux vraiment.

- Mais même si je le veux, je ne vais pas abandonner les cours pour aller faire le tour du monde avec toi !

- Pourquoi pas ? Lançait-il en se relevant.

- Parce qu'après tout le travail que j'ai fourni pour avoir cette année, ça ne serait pas raisonnable enfin ! Répondis-je en me levant à mon tour.

- T'en a toujours rêvé ! Je sais que tu aspires à plus de choses que cette vie bien carrée et planifiée. C'est la peur qui t'empêche d'accepter. Personne ne t'a parlé d'arrêter les cours définitivement. Tu pourras toujours reprendre tes études quand on rentrera.

- Mais …

Il s'approcha de moi et saisit mon visage entre ses mains, si bien que j'en oubliai ce que j'allais rétorquer deux secondes plus tôt.

- Bella, une opportunité comme ça ne se représente pas deux fois dans la vie. Si tu refuses, je sais qu'une partie de toi ne sera jamais satisfaite et tu en parleras encore à tes petits-enfants le dimanche midi, telle une grand-mère aigrie !

- Mes petits-enfants ? Grimaçai-je. Tu vas un peu loin là.

- Écoute-moi deux minutes. Dit-il en faisant abstraction de ma remarque. On est encore jeune, rien ne nous retient. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Avant de devenir vraiment adulte.

- Mais c'est ça le problème avec ta vision de choses et la mienne Edward, commençai-je en libérant doucement mon visage, gardant ses mains dans les miennes. Je me considère déjà comme une adulte.

- C'est mal. C'est mal si ça t'empêche de faire des coups de folies pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Mais un an ce n'est pas un coup de folie ! C'est … C'est … Une dépression nerveuse à ce niveau ! Rétorquai-je en brassant l'air avec mes bras.

- Quoi ? Lançait-il trouvant certainement cette comparaison aussi tirée par les cheveux que moi.

- Oh tu m'as comprise !

- Tu cherches des excuses.

- Et Alice t'y a pensé ? Tu vas rater la naissance de ton propre neveu pour ce coup de folie.

Cette fois j'avais visée juste et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette joute mentale de la raison contre la folie, je marquais un point. Et pas n'importe lequel. Malgré tout, la culpabilité que je cru déceler dans les yeux d'Edward me serra la gorge.

- Je ne serai peut-être pas là le jour de sa naissance mais je serai là pour le reste de sa vie et je crois que ça compte un tout petit peu plus.

Je soupirais de lassitude. Il avait vraiment réponse à tout. Et moi qui venais d'abattre ma meilleure carte.

- Bella, reprit-il sérieusement. Je veux faire ce voyage et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Demain je dois déposer le préavis de l'appartement et j'ai déjà prévenu mon travail. Quoiqu'il arrive je pars.

Comment pouvait-il être si catégorique ?

- Quoiqu'il arrive je pars. Répétai-je, tristement presque écœurée. Tu serais prêt à partir sans moi ?

- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris. Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu te permets d'envoyer mon manuscrit sans mon autorisation, pensant que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, laisse-moi en faire de même pour toi.

Il fit un pas vers moi et me saisit par les épaules afin de capter toute mon attention. Il m'était impossible d'échapper à la profondeur de ses yeux verts.

- C'est ton rêve pas le mien. Mais il faut que tu te donnes les moyens de les réaliser et je ne te laisserai pas refuser cette fois. Tu voulais que je pense à l'avenir ? C'est fait ! C'est mon avenir et le tien. En rentrant je recontacterai les maisons d'éditions si ça peut te faire plaisir et tu reprendras ta licence là où tu l'avais arrêter. Un an c'est rien dans une vie. Ta vie et tes projets seront encore là à notre retour. Tente cette chance, saisis-là avec moi. S'il-te-plait.

_De nos jours ..._

Aussi et devant de tels arguments, j'avais finis par accepter et nous y étions. Demain, l'avion de 9h55 nous emmènerait pour un mois vers notre première destination. Le Mexique. L'aventure commençait.

J'étais tiraillée entre mon envie de partir et la peur que tous ces changements allaient provoquer dans ma vie. C'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose d'aussi insensé et parfois je me demandai si j'avais fait le bon choix. Mais dès que ce doute me gagnait, il me suffisait de plonger mon regard dans celui d'Edward et d'y lire toute cette assurance, assez pour nous deux, et je savais que ma place ne pouvait être qu'avec lui. Comme il me l'avait si souvent répété, ce voyage était mon rêve et il fallait juste que je trouve le courage de le saisir au vol. Sans lui, je n'aurai jamais été aussi téméraire mais après tout un an n'était rien à l'échelle de toute une vie. Une vie qui serait organisée et rangée par la suite. Je savais où j'allais et ce qu'il me faudrait faire pour y parvenir. L'image de la grand-mère cynique que je serais si je ne partais pas resterai à l'état imaginaire, je ne deviendrais pas cette personne pleine de regrets. J'allais vivre et profiter de cette opportunité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tout ça grâce à lui et à sa façon unique de me pousser à voir plus loin que mes barrières humaines et rationnelle.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien, pourquoi ? Demandai-je surprise pendant qu'Edward rangeait le matériel de peinture.

- Je te sens lointaine, sourit-il, tu t'inquiètes pour demain ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Monsieur Je Sais Tout, lançai-je en allant jusqu'à lui, j'étais en train de penser à quel point j'ai de la chance d'être avec toi.

- Hum, parce que tu en doutais encore ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister. Minaudait-il avec ce sourire agaçant, présomptueux mais tout aussi troublant, qu'il avait quand il savait avoir raison.

Il entourait doucement ma taille pour me ramener vers lui.

- Ah tu crois ça ? Souris-je en entrant dans son jeu.

- Hum hum. Soufflait-il simplement.

- Dans ce cas, je sens que je vais me trouver un beau Mexicain qui aura les chevilles un peu moins enflées que toi, mon cher. Tu sais que j'ai un faible pour le type basané et musclé. Lançai-je lui rappelant ainsi la différence physique non négligeable entre lui et mon ex petit-ami.

Un voile sombre traversait son regard, ce voile que je reconnaissais sans mal. La jalousie. Il m'avait souvent demandé comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de lui et sortir plusieurs années avec Jacob alors qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en rien. Pour moi il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible entre l'attirance, l'attraction même, que je ressentais envers Edward et celle que j'avais pu avoir pour Jake, mais j'aimais laisser planer un petit doute. C'était une carte facile à abattre quand Edward pointait du doigt le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. Pouvoir qui était certes réel, tellement réel que ça en était embarrassant parfois, mais même si cette délicieuse faiblesse existait chez moi, je me refusai à le lui avouer. Et puis quoi encore? Autant lui dire _« Vas-y mon chéri, fais ce que tu veux de moi, je ne résisterai jamais parce que tu me fais trop d'effet et tu le sais »_. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, cette idée pouvait s'avérer utile dans certaine situation … Un sourire béat étirait déjà mes joues avant que je me reprenne, balayant toutes mes idées sulfureuses.

Malgré tout, comme à chaque fois que nous jouions à ce petit jeu, Edward gardait la tête haute, comme si mes provocations ne l'atteignait pas.

- C'est pas grave tu sais, si tu pars avec un mexicain musclé, bronzé, de ceux qui sont toujours torse nu pour que les femmes admire leur biceps …

- Hou... là tu me fais rêver continue. Insistai-je avec un air de défi.

Un sourire forcé apparaissait sur ses lèvres avant qu'Edward ne me serre encore plus fort contre lui, me coupant presque la respiration mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai bougé. Son regard changea subitement, comme si un éclair de génie l'avait frappé et avant même qu'il ne parle, je savais que j'allais être prise à mon propre jeu. Doucement il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et chuchota sur mes lèvres :

- Mon amour, souffla-t-il l'air chaud qu'il dégageait balayant mon visage, tu iras avec ton Mexicain et je consolerai ma peine dans les bras de Julia.

«_ Aoutch_ ! »

- C'est pas comme si c'était jamais arrivé par le passé. Ajoutait-il tout aussi bas.

Le regard noir que je lui lançais par la suite n'eus pour effet que de le faire sourire d'avantage et il haussa le sourcil attendant patiemment que je réplique. Mais Edward venait tout simplement de me clouer le bec et c'était l'une des choses que j'adorai détester chez lui. Sa capacité à me rendre dingue, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais pourquoi ne gagnai-je jamais à ce petit jeu? Et vu que je ne parlai toujours pas, il en rajoutait une couche.

- Elle sera là ce soir si je ne me trompe pas.

_« Échec critique ! Ne te dégonfle pas Bella. Attaque ! »_

Alors je passai ma main derrière sa nuque et doucement, je léchais sa lèvre inférieure en souriant. Malgré toute l'assurance que je m'efforçai de déployer, j'étais au bord de la combustion spontanée et je pouvais dire qu'il en était de même pour lui. Je le sentis frémir avant de parler, fière de mon effet.

- Jacob aussi. Rétorquai-je. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Peut-être que mes doutes vont se confirmer quand je vais le revoir.

Son visage se crispa une fraction de seconde avant qu'il reprenne le dessus.

- Vas-y, si tu l'oses. Mais je peux être très persuasif quand je veux et tu risques de ne plus vouloir t'échapper après.

- Après quoi ? Souris-je.

Edward capturait mes lèvres, ramenant encore d'avantage mon corps contre lui. Un rire m'échappait quand ses mains descendant lentement le long de mon dos me laissant sous-entendre ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il sourit contre ma bouche avant d'enlacer ma nuque pour approfondir ce baiser que je lui refusai cependant. Surprit, il me regarda reculer lentement dans la pièce. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, je voulais jouer, le rendre dingue. Edward dû le comprendre rien qu'à mon regard, car il ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher, me regardant évoluer dans cet espace vide. J'aimais sa façon de me regarder, comme si j'étais son centre d'attraction, comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de me voir. J'étais belle et désirable dans ses yeux et cela me donnait une force étrange, celle de le séduire et d'être sensuelle devant lui sans en éprouver la moindre gêne.

Le seul moment où nos regards se quittèrent fut quand je me baissais pour mettre en marche le vieux poste CD couvert de traces de peinture fraiche, posé sur le sol. L'album Mezzanine de _**Massive Attack**_ commençait à jouer et le morceau _**Angel [59]**_ se fit entendre, donnant un côté sulfureux à ce moment. Je pensais alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus parfait et la lueur dans les yeux d'Edward quand je les retrouvais à nouveau m'indiquait qu'il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Quoique je fasse maintenant, il allait me posséder. A moi de rendre cet instant aussi spécial que je l'imaginais. Je me rendais compte alors que ce désir de lui plaire, cette envie qu'il me touche, m'avait habité toute la journée et maintenant que nous étions seuls, il fallait que je le laisse se consumer sous peine de devenir folle.

Mes mains, jusqu'ici le long de mon corps, remontèrent lentement jusqu'à mon chemisier dont j'entrepris de détacher les boutons un à un. La chaleur m'envahissait car à chaque millimètre de peau que je découvrais je sentais un peu plus le regard d'Edward voyager sur moi. Un regard fiévreux et presque méfiant. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de me voir si entreprenante. Quand j'en eu fini avec les boutons, je laissais le tissu glisser le long de mes bras et trouver le sol. Un sourire en coin se formait sur son visage, mais il ne dit rien, me laissant mener la danse comme je l'endentai et comme pour m'accompagner, il retirait lui aussi son t-shirt, le jetant par terre à son tour. Une seconde je regardai le vêtement sur le sol, puis je retrouvai Edward qui semblait me défier du regard. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler mon regard parcouru son torse et j'imaginai déjà mes mains malmener ses muscles et ma langue gouter à sa peau. Automatiquement mes joues s'enflammèrent, seule preuve de la novice que j'étais à ce genre de jeux. Bien sûr, lui aussi le remarquant et son regard n'en fut que plus victorieux. Aussi pour ne pas perdre d'avantage la face, je lui lançais un sourire entendu avant de lui tourner le dos.

Une fois coupée de son regard, je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. Je me recentrai sur la musique et la chaleur qui grandissait en moi. Je déboutonnai mon jean et me penchai en avant et le faisant lentement glisser le long de mes jambes pour m'en débarrasser. J'en fis de même avec mon soutien-gorge qui alla rejoindre le reste de mes vêtements sur le sol. Je me caressai doucement ensuite, mes mains remontant le long de mes cuisses, jusqu'à ma poitrine, puis dans mes cheveux que je libérai de l'élastique qui les maintenait jusqu'ici. Quand ils retombèrent dans mon dos, je frissonnai.

Ensuite, je ne bougeai plus. Edward avançait vers moi, je pouvais entendre ses pas lents dans mon dos et très vite j'en eu la confirmation. Ses mains se posèrent sur le plat de mon ventre et son souffle chaud vint balayer ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller contre lui.

- A quoi tu joues ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

- A ton avis ? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça pour que j'ai envie de toi Bella. J'ai toujours envie de toi, tu le sais.

- J'ai juste envie de marquer le coup. Quitte à changer de vie demain, autant il aller à fond et imprégner une dernière fois cet appartement de notre présence.

Comme il ne répondait pas, le doute s'emparait de moi et mon estomac se noua.

- Ça ne te plait pas ?

Pour toute réponse, sa langue vint caresser ma gorge, qu'il embrassait doucement ensuite et je me détendais immédiatement.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Chuchota Edward à mon oreille avant que je ne sente sa main dans mon cou.

Il se pressa plus contre moi et je pu constater par moi-même son désir à travers ses vêtements. Ma respiration se fit plus irrégulière encore alors qu'Edward couvrait mon épaule de baisers suaves, remontant derrière mon oreille, jouant avec mes cheveux. Puis sa main posée sur mon ventre, remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il caressa avec habileté et je cessai de respirer. Son rire satisfait résonna dans mon esprit déjà lointain et son autre main glissa jusqu'à mon sous-vêtement qu'il pénétra. Alors je perdais le contrôle et s'il n'avait pas été derrière moi, je me serrai écroulée. Sa main commença à me satisfaire de façon délicieuse, ses doigts trouvant sans mal la façon de me faire du bien. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et des vagues de frissons incontrôlables prenaient possession de moi. J'étais euphorique. Ma main trouvait l'arrière de sa nuque et je ramenai sa bouche contre moi, nos langues se délectant l'une de l'autre. J'allai reculer pour reprendre ma respiration si cela m'était encore possible mais Edward en décidait autrement et quand il enclenchait ce nouveau baiser, je sentis ses doigts me pénétrer. Immédiatement je gémis et mon corps s'adapta automatiquement à cette nouvelle caresse. C'est ainsi que je laissais ma tête reposer sur son épaule, les yeux clos, pendant qu'Edward jouait avec moi et que mon bassin ondulait contre lui au même rythme que sa main. Mes gémissements résonnant de plus en plus dans la pièce, je n'y prêtai que peu d'attention. Quand je me senti partir trop loin cela-dit, je le stoppai en lui faisant face, les jambes tremblotantes.

Son regard me paralysai complétement, je ne pus m'en détacher. Edward englobait ma joue, embrassant de nouveau mes lèvres pendant que je m'apprêtai à lui rendre les faveurs qu'il venait de m'accorder. Écartant son jean et son caleçon, ma main le trouvait et je le caressais avec douceur sans interrompre notre baiser. Edward haleta sur mes lèvres et je souris, accélérant légèrement mon mouvement sur lui. Je massais ton membre tendu avec délectation, anticipant le moment où il serait enfin en moi.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, sourit-il, ou je ne vais pas tenir la distance.

- Pauvre chéri. Me moquai-je.

- Ah oui, tu le prends comme ça... Très bien.

Sans que je m'y attente, mes pieds quittaient le sol, Edward me soulevait maintenant fermement mes fesses contre lui. Mes jambes se refermaient autour de sa taille et très vite mon dos se retrouva bloqué contre le mur.

- Edward la peinture ! M'exclamai-je en sentant la texture fraiche me coller à la peau.

- J'en ai rien à faire. Lançait-il avant de se ruer à nouveau sur ma bouche, son corps se pressant contre moi, son bassin écrasant le mien.

Très vite la peinture n'eut plus aucune importance à mes yeux et alors que j'agrippai ses cheveux d'une main, dévorant sa bouche, je faisais tomber son jean autour de ses chevilles. Edward se contenta t'écarter ma culotte et nos sexes se touchèrent enfin. J'ouvrai les yeux pour le voir, ma respiration était erratique et tout tournait autour de nous. Pendant quelques secondes nous ne bougions plus appréhendant la suite avec délectation. J'aimai sentir son sexe contre le mien, brûlant d'avantage mon entrée. J'en avais presque mal au ventre. Puis doucement, il se frayait un passage en moi nous faisant gémir tous les deux, l'attente ayant été trop longue. Agripper à sa nuque, j'anticipai chacun de ses allers et venues à l'intérieur de moi, les accompagnant avec mon bassin. Jamais je ne lâchais son regard brulant. Malgré tout cette position devint vite inconfortable pour lui qui me soutenait et nous glissions sur le sol.

Je m'allongeai et Edward se plaça au-dessus de moi, remontant mes jambes autour de lui de chaque côté de son corps. Il me pénétrait à nouveau et j'eus toute la liberté de sentir les muscles de son dos se contracter sous l'effort. Nos peaux étaient maintenant recouvertes d'une fine couche de sueur. J'aimais la sensation de ses muscles bandés qui bougeaient en rythme sous mes paumes. J'écartai encore plus les cuisses pour le sentir plus loin encore. Mes mains se posaient sur ses fesses, se contractant régulièrement à chacune de ses avancées en moi. C'était tellement bon et j'avais tellement envie que ce moment de symbiose parfaite ne s'arrête jamais, presque qu'autant que l'envie d'atteindre cette délivrance que je sentais naître au creux de mon ventre.

Quand Edward agrippait le radiateur au-dessus de nous, accélérant le mouvement, mon corps s'arquait contre lui et je rejetais la tête en arrière. Une vague de frisson et de chaleur remonta le long de mon corps et je me mis à bouger d'avantage contre Edward, serrant ses fesses dans mes mains, gémissant sans retenue et il comprit que j'arrivai au terme de mon voyage. Il lâchait prise également pendant que je prenais mon plaisir, arrêtant de contrôler sa frénésie pour me satisfaire et alors que je goutais aux prémices de l'orgasme, Edward accélérait encore, léchant mes seins pointés vers lui, s'occupant de son propre bien être. Se faisant du bien grâce à moi. C'était le plus beau des spectacles. Je lui faisais autant de bien qu'il m'en faisait. Alors que ma propre jouissance se dissipait lentement, je le senti se contracter une dernière fois avant de lâcher le radiateur et de tomber doucement sur mon corps humide et fébrile.

Nous ne bougions plus pendant de longues minutes après ça, et peu importe que nous soyons sur le sol, que j'ai de la peinture dans le dos et que le CD déraillait, tournant en boucle depuis tout à l'heure. La réalité nous rattraperait bien assez tôt.

Nous arrivions sacs à dos à l'épaule chez Rosalie et Emmett. L'appartement étant vide, ils avaient proposé de nous héberger cette nuit. De plus, ils habitaient le plus près de l'aéroport ce qui, compte-tenu de notre programme de ce soir, nous permettrai de dormir un peu plus longtemps. Quand je posais mes affaires, et après avoir sauté sur Edward, Zooka vint se frotter contre moi. Je me baissai à son niveau pour le caresser. Nom de Dieu, même ce chien allait me manquer. Alors que je plongeai mon regard dans ses grands yeux noirs, je sentis la nostalgie me gagner et pour ne pas perdre la face, je laissai Bazooka s'échapper.

- Génial, à peine les deux nymphos partis, voilà les deux autres ! S'exclamait Emmett quand j'entrai dans le salon juste derrière Edward.

- Je peux emprunter votre salle de bain ? Demandai-je à Rose alors qu'elle venait juste de frapper Emmett à l'épaule.

- Bien sûr, je vais te sortir une serviette.

- Merci, toutes les nôtres sont déjà dans les valises.

- Elles sont où d'ailleurs ?

- Dans la voiture. Répondit Edward en s'installant sur le canapé.

- T'as fini la peinture ? Demandait son frère.

Edward me lançait alors un regard des plus subjectifs et je me sentais rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, sachant que ma silhouette était incrustée dans le mur de l'appartement.

- J'ai juste deux ou trois retouches à faire demain matin avant de rendre les clés. Sourit-il en détournant les yeux, me laissant ainsi l'occasion de respirer.

- T'auras le temps ? S'étonna Emmett.

- T'inquiète pas, je gère. Je me lèverai plus tôt.

- Si jamais on se couche. Fit remarquer Rosalie en revenant avec la serviette de toilette qu'elle me tendait.

- Bon on va y aller ? Soufflait Edward à Emmett qui ramassait déjà ses affaires.

- Vous allez où ? Demandai-je surprise.

- C'est un secret. Me répondit simplement Edward en m'embrassant sur la joue, déjà sur le départ.

- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ? Demandai-je méfiante.

- C'est pas possible d'être curieuse comme ça ! Enchaînait Emmett alors qu'Edward évitait soigneusement mon regard. Va plutôt te préparer pour la soirée, t'as réussi à te mettre de la peinture sur l'épaule en plus !

J'entendais Edward pouffer de rire dans mon dos et je le maudissais. Les deux frères partaient et je remarquai le sourire en coins de Rosalie.

- Toi tu sais quelque chose !

- Mes lèvres resteront scellées. Dit-elle en minant une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

- C'est pas possible, je suis la seule ignorante de l'histoire ?

- Si tu arrêtais de te torturer l'esprit et que tu allais te préparer. On part dans une petite heure.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il me faut combien de temps pour prendre une douche et enfiler un jean ? Riais-je.

- Ne m'oblige pas à endosser le rôle d'Alice s'il-te-plait, grimaçait Rose, fais un effort, c'est votre dernière soirée à Seattle !

- Je sais. Soupirai-je, ces mots me faisant mal au cœur.

Rose et moi nous regardions avec tristesse et juste comme ça, un silence chargé s'installait entre nous.

- Oh et puis zut ! Lançait-elle en m'attirant contre elle. J'avais promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de débordements émotionnels avant demain mais c'est trop dur !

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Soufflais-je en resserrant mes bras autour d'elle.

- Le dit pas à Alice surtout, je l'ai empêché de faire ça toute la matinée.

- Promis. Riais-je, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

- Vous allez nous manquer.

- Vous aussi. Soupirai-je.

- Allez sauve-toi avant que je ne craque réellement.

Elle me libérait et j'allai dans la salle de bain. Même si j'avais remarqué les yeux embués de mon amie, je ne lui dis rien. Rosalie n'aimait pas que l'on pointe du doigt le fait qu'elle ait un cœur. Pourtant elle avait surement le plus gros de nous tous. C'était mon amie, elle me manquerait.

_**[60. Trading Yesterday – She's the Sunlight]**_

Le Can-Can était fermé ce soir-là, juste pour nous. Edward et moi entrions les derniers et la première chose qui me frappait était la banderole à l'entrée qui disait, en français « _BON VOYAGE, Edward et Bella _». Nos deux noms associés me donnaient encore aujourd'hui des frissons. Combien de fois par le passer j'avais souhaité qu'ils soient associés ? Le destin vous réserve parfois de drôles de surprises. Je soupirai d'aise et me laissai entrainer par Edward qui tenait fermement ma main dans la sienne.

En rentrant de sa petite escapade secrète avec son frère, il avait pris une douche rapide et avait enfilé un jean et une chemise blanche. J'avais dû me résigner à porter la petite robe printanière que Rosalie, sur les conseils d'Alice, avait choisi pour moi. Même si j'avais rechigné à la porter au début, je devais admettre qu'en cette saison, elle était plutôt agréable.

Quand nous atteignons la salle principale, tous les invités étaient réunis au centre et nous applaudissaient façon « jeunes mariés ». Toute cette mise en scène me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise certes, mais c'était amusant de voir combien tout le monde c'était donné du mal pour nous organiser une belle soirée. En détaillant les visages dans cette masse de sourires radieux, je reconnaissais notre famille. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie … J'en eu le souffle coupé quand je découvrais les visages radieux d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Je regardai Edward comme pour vérifier si c'était bien ses parents devant nous et son sourire me répondait de lui-même.

- Tu étais au courant ?

Il ne me répondait pas et me faisait signe de regarder devant moi. Ma première idée fut d'aller saluer Esmée et Carlisle mais, un pas plus tard, je cru avoir une attaque. Tout près d'eux, mes parents, Charlie et Renée côte à côte me fixaient le regard brillant.

- C'est pas vrai… Soufflai-je en sentant une émotion puissante remonter le long de mon ventre.

J'étais incapable de bouger, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Heureusement pour moi, la patience de ma mère était très limitée et elle vint me serrer contre elle, les joues mouillée par les larmes.

- Maman ! Réussis-je enfin à articuler quand mes bras trouvèrent son dos.

Son odeur, celle de ma mère, cette odeur que l'on n'oublie pas et qui ne change jamais, me submergeait et je sentis une timide larme de joie couler le long de ma joue.

- Ma fille. Pleurnichait ma mère. C'est si bon de te voir ! Lançait-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Tu as encore maigrie, ça va ? Tu es si pâle, tu sais à Phoenix…

Je la reprenais contre moi en riant, la coupant ainsi dans son élan de panique et sa énième tentative de me ramener en Arizona.

- Je vais bien maman, je vais bien.

- Tu connais ta mère. Fit une voix que je connaissais par cœur juste à côté. Incapable de se tenir.

- Papa ! Lançai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

- Charlie Swan, se défendit Renée, tu n'es pas mal non plus au niveau comportement. Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'enquiquiner tout l'après-midi sur le fait que le temps ne passait pas !

Je riais devant la mine renfrognée de mon père.

- C'est bon de vous voir tous les deux dans la même pièce.

- C'est vrai que ça fait un bail. Soufflait Charlie gêné sous le regard nostalgique de ma mère.

- Phil n'a pas pu se libérer, tu connais son emploi du temps, mais il t'embrasse très fort.

- C'est gentil. Souris-je. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu la semaine dernière quand je vous ai annoncé mon départ.

- Et si tu demandais ça au jeune homme derrière toi ? Sourit Charlie.

Me détournant une seconde de mes parents, je regardai Edward qui me prit par les épaules en souriant.

- C'était ton idée ?

- J'ai pensé que tu serrais heureuse de dire au revoir à tes parents, face à face.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Soufflai-je émue.

- Pourquoi pas merci. Edward nous a généreusement offert les billets à ton père et moi.

- Emmett et Jasper sont allé les chercher à l'aéroport tout à l'heure après le garde meuble.

- Moi qui croyait que c'est ce que vous aviez fait avec Emmett toute à l'heure.

- Non, ça c'était pour nous ! Précisait Esmée en arrivant près de son fils. On vient juste d'arriver.

- Esmée.

J'allais la prendre contre moi.

- Je suis si contente que vous soyez tous là.

- On allait pas manquer ça quand même. Lançait Carlisle que je prenais dans mes bras à mon tour.

- C'est bon de vous revoir tous les enfants. Disait Esmée visiblement émue.

Alice approchait pour soutenir sa mère et Esmée posait immédiatement la main sur son ventre rond.

- Ma petite fille. Dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

Les yeux de mon amie se remplirent de larmes.

- Maintenant je sais d'où lui vient son hypersensibilité. Plaisantait Jasper en souriant à Esmée.

- Toi tu ferais mieux de faire attention ou je vais devenir une grand-mère possessive.

Jazz' riait et embrassait sa belle-mère sur la joue. Je me rapprochais Edward, passant ma main dans son dos. Il m'embrassait sur le crâne alors que nous observions nos deux familles faire connaissance.

- Merci. Soufflai-je à Edward qui me souriait simplement. Je t'aime.

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux se mirent à briller comme à chaque fois que j'osais lui dire ces mots.

- Tant mieux. Répondit simplement alors que je lui pinçai le bras en signe de représailles.

Son rire chatouilla mes oreilles et il m'embrassait alors que j'essayai de l'éviter.

- Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Lançait Charlie.

Edward me lâchait immédiatement et laissait une distance dites « respectueuse » entre nous. Mon père s'approcha lentement de lui, les mains sur les hanches en mode « Chef Swan » et le visage presque apeuré d'Edward me donna envie de rire. Je n'en fis rien mais quand Renée me prenait par les épaules avec le même regard que le mien, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire.

- Déjà que tu me l'emmènes au bout du monde, épargne-moi ça.

- Pardon. Répondait Edward penaud.

- D'ailleurs, il est temps qu'on ait une discussion toi et moi fiston.

- Papa ! Le réprimandai-je mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? Tu m'annonce que tu vas faire le tour du monde avec lui et je ne peux même pas l'asticoter un peu ? Bouda Charlie.

Mon petit-ami me lança un SOS visuel mais son « Tant mieux » résonnait tout à coup dans la tête. Je sentis mes petites cornes de diablesse, propre à toutes les femmes, ressortir et répondis franchement :

- Vas-y fait-toi plaisir papa.

Edward me maudissait et je lui faisais un clin d'œil cruel.

- Mon cher Edward, commençait Charlie en lui tapotant l'épaule de façon condescendante, je vais te dire une chose, tu es peut-être amoureux de ma petite fille mais c'est toujours MA petite-fille, donc si tu me la perd au fin fond du Pérou, je te retrouve et je te fout en prison toi et ta petite tête de séducteur dépressif !

Carlisle qui visiblement avait entendu l'avertissement de mon père arrivait près de

nous en souriant.

- En tout bien tout honneur Docteur Cullen. Précisait Charlie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends tout à fait !

- Ma tête de quoi ? Bredouilla Edward.

- Mouais il n'a pas tort. Rajoutai-je en me moquant d'avantage.

Nos parents se mirent à rire devant Edward complètement dépité et s'éloignèrent en riant le bar que John approvisionnait en continu pour nous ce soir.

- Toi tu vas rester à Seattle ! Me menaçait Edward.

- Oh, sérieusement. Tu ne pourras pas vivre tout ce temps sans moi. Minaudai-je en m'enroulant autour de lui.

- Toi non plus je te signale !

_**[61/ James Morrisson – Call The Police]**_

Je riais et me levais sur la pointe de pied pour l'embrasser. Au début, il ne sembla pas contre l'idée mais très vite il cherchait quelque chose du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je cherche ton père, je ne veux pas finir dans un trou pommé à Forks moi !

- T'es bête. Riais-je.

- Tu crois ? Charlie ne plaisantait pas selon moi.

- Embrasse-moi Cullen.

- Tout de suite madame. Sourit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- C'est pas vrai ! Fit une voix féminine derrière nous. Vous en êtes encore au stade «_ on se lèche la poire dès qu'on en a l'occasion_ », c'est effarant après tout ce temps !

- Julia ! Lança Edward en souriant.

- Désolée, je suis en retard !

- C'est rien. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. C'est bien que tu sois là.

- Ouais, j'ai eu un mal de chien à venir ! La fac, les cours tout ça… Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Elle se retournait vers moi en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers mon petit-ami.

- Ah non, j'oubliai… T'as tout arrêté sur un coup de tête!

- Houlà ! C'est pas mon soir à moi ! Si vous me cherchez, je suis au bar. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Bien joué. Riais-je.

- Oui, je trouve aussi ! Lança fièrement Julia en me saluant plus correctement.

- Merci d'être venue.

- J'allais pas rater ça ! Un an hum …

- Et oui, soupirai-je, ça donne presque le tournis.

- Tu m'étonnes! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il s'occupera bien de toi. Dit-elle en regardant vers Edward. Je suis contente que tout aille bien pour vous. C'était pas gagné !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Nous nous mettions à rire toutes les deux. Je pouvais maintenant dire que 99% de la rivalité, même rationalisée, que nous ressentions l'une envers l'autre il y a encore pas si longtemps était partie. Le 1% restant étant dû au fait que nous restions des femmes et qu'apparemment, nous avions les mêmes goûts en matière d'homme. Mais Julia était une fille bien. C'était une amie d'Edward que j'avais appris à connaître avec le temps et surtout, qui ne dépassait jamais les limites. Je la respectais beaucoup pour cette capacité à toujours rester à sa place malgré ses anciennes pensées envers Edward. C'est pour ça qu'elle était là ce soir. Partir sans lui dire au revoir aurait été mal. Après tout, sans sa participation, Edward et moi n'en serions certainement pas là aujourd'hui.

- Oh mon dieu, lançait-elle soudainement, c'est qui ce beau mâle qui parle avec Edward?

Je suivais son regard et me retins de rire devant l'ironie de la situation. Décidément, nous avions vraiment les mêmes goûts en matière d'homme.

- Ça, c'est mon … Ex-petit-ami. Riais-je un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oh Bella, bredouillait-elle confuse, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

- Hey ! La coupai-je gentiment. Julia respire ! Tout va bien.

- T'es sure? Grimaçait-elle.

- Certaine ! Lui assurai-je. Allez-viens, dis-je en la prenant par le bras, je vais faire les présentations.

Nous nous frayons un chemin à travers nos invités pour rejoindre Edward et Jake au bar. Quand il me voyait, Jacob me prenait directement dans ses bras et je me laissai faire sans aucune gêne. Au contraire, c'était redevenu naturel et j'adorai ça.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien merci. Tu es magnifique. Dit-il en me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

- Merci. Lui souris-je.

Mon regard se posait à nouveau sur Julia qui semblait toute perdue et je la tirai jusqu'à nous.

- Jake, je te présente Julia. Julia, Jacob mon plus vieil ami.

- Enchantée.

- De même, ravie de te rencontrer. Répondit-il naturellement.

Je passai entre eux deux pour retrouver Edward.

- Tu joues les entremetteuses maintenant ? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

- On verra bien ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules. On vous laisse, on va rejoindre les tables, je commence à avoir faim.

_« Ouais, ouais … »_ Nous balançaient-ils vaguement déjà en pleine discussion.

- De quoi tu parlais avec Jake ? Demandai-je curieuse.

- Oh tu sais, dit-il en haussant les épaules, de trucs de mecs.

- Mais encore ?

Il eut un petit sourire indéchiffrable avant de répondre :

- Je pense qu'on vient d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Voyez-vous ça. Souris-je. Quelle progression !

- Oh tu sais, entre homme c'est pas si compliqué. Arrose le tout avec un bon Whisky et c'est fini !

Je savais que je n'aurai pas plus de détails sur leur conversation ce soir mais cela m'était égal, je savais rien qu'aux regards qu'ils avaient échangé qu'Edward et Jake avaient fait table rase du passé et sans trop que je ne sache pourquoi, j'en fus soulagée.

Nous arrivions aux tables, où Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper sirotaient leurs verres en mangeant quelques petits fours. Je passais volontairement du côté des filles pendant qu'Edward allait avec les garçons. Habilement, je parvenais à poser mes petites fesses entre Alice et Rosalie, les prenant toutes les deux par le cou. Sans un mot, je leur faisais à chacune un baiser sur la joue, ce qui eus le don de les faire rire.

- Tu as l'air heureuse. Me souffla Alice à qui je souriais.

- Mais je le suis. Enfin libre.

- Tu auras finis par l'avoir ton grand amour. Ajoutait-elle rêveuse.

Je regardai rapidement vers Edward occupé à rire avec ses frères avant de retrouver les yeux de mon amie, les joues rosies par l'émotion.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Ne le laisse plus s'échapper ! Me chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Jamais.

Alors Alice m'embrassait à son tour et passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Et reviens-nous d'accord. Boudait-elle.

- Alice, la réprimandai-je, on est là pour passer une bonne soirée.

- Je sais mais… J'y peux rien. Rien qu'à l'idée que je ne vais plus pouvoir vous voir quand je veux, toi ou mon frère, ça me fait mal.

- Je sais Lil'. Répondis-je en ayant de plus en plus de mal à ne pas céder à l'émotion moi aussi. Mais on reviendra toujours. C'était prévu de toute façon, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça.

- Promis. Sanglota-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui lui avait échappée.

- Promis. Souris-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir également. Et puis, une fois que tu auras pondu ton petit œuf, je veux être là pour lui apprendre les meilleures façons de te mettre en rogne ! Ajoutai-je en laissant mes larmes déborder, sans perdre pourtant le sourire.

- Tu es diabolique ! Lança Alice en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as tout appris ma belle.

- Hey ! Moi aussi câlin !

Rosalie resserra également ses bras autour de nous.

Quand **[62/ **_**S&M**_ de _**Rihanna]**_ commençait, nous nous levions toutes les trois pour aller rejoindre la piste de danse. Ça n'était généralement pas mon genre de musique, mais ce soir, porté par la fête, je m'en fichais. Je voulais simplement apprécier ce moment avec mes amies. Très vite Julia se joignait à nous trois et nous dansions comme si nous faisions ça tous les jours et qu'en plus, nous étions doués. MOI Y COMPRIS ! Même Alice s'agitait comme elle pouvait avec sa « cargaison abdominale » comme le disait Emmett. Jacob arrivait derrière Julia et dansait contre elle. Au passage il me fit un clin d'œil entendu et je lui rendais ce sourire qui disait «_ Amuse-toi tu le mérite_ ».

J'aimais ce semblant de relation amicale qui renaissait entre Jacob et moi. Certes nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines et nos premiers échanges avaient été tout sauf cordiaux mais aujourd'hui j'avais vraiment l'impression de retrouver mon meilleur ami. Celui qu'il avait été dans mon enfance, mon adolescence et jusqu'à ce que l'on sorte ensemble. J'avais compris aujourd'hui qu'il n'aurait jamais fallu que l'on soit ensemble de cette façon. J'avais mis en péril ma plus vieille amitié pour des sentiments qui n'étaient pas aussi puissants que je l'avais pensé à une époque. Je pouvais le voir maintenant, le sentir même, je savais ce que cela faisait d'être amoureuse aujourd'hui, réellement amoureuse. Je n'avais jamais été consumé par mes sentiments envers Jake. Même si j'avais de l'amour pour lui, c'était celui d'une amie envers un autre, très important dans ma vie. La présence de Jacob dans ma vie serait toujours essentielle pour moi et j'étais plus que fière d'être parvenue à conserver ce lien.

Le fait que je ne ressente pas la moindre jalousie en le voyant ainsi se tortiller contre Julia, qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, était aussi révélateur. En temps normal, après une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un et même si la relation prend fin, on n'aime pas voir son ex fricoter avec une autre. Cela dit cette fois, je voyais juste mon meilleur ami essayer d'obtenir sa part de bonheur. J'étais ravie pour lui et ainsi, Julia oublierai le petit pourcentage qui la poussait encore vers Edward. Car, je devais l'avouer, le pourcentage ridicule m'inquiétait légèrement et j'étais prête à sortir les griffes pour l'étouffer dans l'œuf. D'une pierre deux coups, comme on dit !

Je souriais à cette idée et face ma réaction, certes naturelle mais plus que cupide et immature. J'imagine qu'en amour, on a tous la capacité intellectuelle d'un enfant de 12 ans qui protège son jouet préféré.

Très vite Emmett rejoignit le mouvement, ainsi qu'Erica l'ancienne collègue d'Edward qui lui manquait à l'appel. Tout en continuant à danser, je le cherchai du regard mais lui et Jasper avaient disparu je ne sais où.

J'observai la grâce avec laquelle bougeait Erica. Edward m'avait dit qu'elle était mère, mais elle n'en portait aucun stigmate. Son corps était parfait et elle se mouvait sur la musique sans difficulté. C'était naturel. Elle avait un corps de danseuse. Maman le jour, serveuse et danseuse la nuit. Magnifique. J'avais vraiment de la chance qu'Edward soit amoureux de moi. Pourquoi? Parfois je me posai encore la question, face à ce genre de femmes, celles avec qui il travaillait, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible. Elles étaient femmes là où je me cherchais encore, engoncé dans ce corps qui ne faisait pas toujours ce que je lui disais de faire. Heureusement que je n'avais pas fait cette analyse à l'époque où mon petit-ami travaillait encore ici chaque nuit. Je serais devenue folle. Comme si elle avait entendu mes réflexions, Erica vint jusqu'à moi et me sourit sans que nous cessions de danser.

- Tu es magnifique. Me sourit-elle par-dessus la musique. Cette robe te va à ravir.

- Merci. Lui répondit-je rougissante. Toi aussi.

- Arf, je suis loin d'être aussi jeune que toi ma belle ! Des heures et des heures de maquillage ! Tu devrais me voir au réveil en train de préparer les Miel Pop's de mon petit !

J'éclatai de rire avec elle et Erica me montrait quelques mouvements que j'essayai de mettre en pratique comme je pouvais. Les trois autres filles se mirent à imiter les mêmes mouvements qu'Erica et bientôt, Jake et Emmett s'écartèrent pour nous regarder. Nous nous lancions sans nous en rendre compte dans une chorégraphie énergique et à la fois sensuelle au centre de la salle, sous les applaudissements des autres invités. Moi et Alice étions celles qui peinaient le plus mais peu importe, nous nous amusions et personnellement, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi à l'aise en public, entourée de ma famille et mes amis. Rosalie était franchement douée à ce petit jeu. Emmett la dévorait du regard. Je riais quand je manquais de tomber mais Julia me rattrapait d'une main dans le dos et j'en faisais de même pour soutenir Alice.

Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique se coupait. Tout le monde se figeait et d'un seul coup, la scène s'éclairait sur cette grande, sexy et magnifique blonde platine en bas-résilles. Je reconnaissais immédiatement la chanteuse phare du bar, Taylor. Celle que j'avais surprise avec Edward le jour où j'étais entrée ici pour la première fois. Ma première réaction avait été de la jugée sur son apparence provocatrice, mais ce soir sur scène elle était tout simplement belle et ultra sexy.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas je suis Taylor et on m'a demandé de venir ici ce soir pour un événement particulier. En effet, notre petit chouchou de barman, Eddy s'en va !

Tout le monde sifflait quand Edward entrait sur scène avec sa guitare. Il nous lançait un petit sourire gêné devant tant d'attention et en le voyant ainsi sous les projecteurs, je ne pus que me dire à quel point j'avais de la chance qu'il soit à moi. J'avais parfois tendance à oublier quel bel homme il était.

- Avec le staff on s'est dit que c'était juste normal qu'il nous montre l'étendue de ses talents avant qu'il nous quitte.

- Un peu oui ! Criait John en se rapprochant de nous. Vas y le jeune et j'espère que tu manies mieux la guitare que le shaker !

Edward riait et faisait un doigt d'honneur à son ex patron qui le lui rendit en double.

- Ce soir je serai donc accompagnée d'Edward à la guitare et Jasper à la basse.

Alice poussa un cri strident à l'évocation du père de son enfant qui faisait son apparition sur scène.

- Wooa, déjà des fans ! Plaisantait Taylor devant Alice qui se cachait derrière mon dos.

_**[63/ The Pretty Reckless – Light me Up]**_

Puis la chanson commençait, les spots bleus se focalisant d'abord sur Taylor jusqu'à ce que le morceau prenne de l'ampleur et qu'Edward à sa gauche, Jasper à sa droite et le batteur apparaissent à nos yeux. La voix cassée et rauque de Taylor allait parfaitement avec son style d'ange noir et aux paroles sulfureuses du morceau. C'était malgré tout une chanson assez calme, plus calme que ce que j'avais pu entendre jusqu'ici de la chanteuse. Mais l'énergie, cette énergie qu'elle portait quand sa voix s'élevait pour servir la chanson était toujours là. Un rapide tour d'horizon m'apprenait que tout le monde était aussi subjugué que moi. Taylor avait vraiment la présence scénique des plus grands. Très vite, tout le monde frappait dans leur main en rythme, entrainés par ses deux musiciens d'un soir. Puis le refrain s'élevait à nouveau. Je prenais un moment pour observer Edward et Jasper dans le fond de la scène, tous deux concentrés sur leur instrument sans pour autant que l'exercice leur paraisse difficile, bien au contraire.

C'était la première fois que je les voyais jouer ensemble et leur amitié, plus que ça, leur lien de sang (même si ça n'était pas réellement le cas) me sautait aux yeux. Ma mère avait toujours dit que ça n'était pas parce qu'on a le même sang que l'on était une famille, il faut gagner ce droit. Jasper avait choisi sa famille il y a bien longtemps et c'était les Cullen. Quand Jasper et Edward jouaient ensemble, quelque chose de fort semblait passer entre eux et ils étaient libres, à leur place. Sans se concerter, ils se trouvaient du regard et souriaient comme s'ils se parlaient sans avoir besoin de mots grâce à la musique. Je réalisai soudainement que je n'étais pas la seule à dire au revoir ce soir, Edward et Jasper en faisaient de même sous nos yeux, à leur façon. Ma gorge se serrait à nouveau comme à peu près toutes les demi-heures depuis le début de cette soirée, mais je souriais. Je savais, tout comme les autres, que ça n'était que des au revoir, pas des adieux. Jamais des adieux.

La fin approchait et l'énergie repartait de plus belle. Toutes les lumières de la salle firent plein feu sur la scène et ils se donnèrent tous à fond une dernière fois. Edward et Jazz' se rapprochèrent de Taylor qui jouait avec eux tour à tour. On aurait dit un groupe, comme s'ils faisaient ça depuis des années. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward autant dans son élément qu'à cet instant. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de talentueux et si seulement il se donnait les moyens d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses sans crainte, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qu'il touchait ce transformait en or, moi y comprise.

- C'était Edward et Jasper ! On les applaudit s'il vous plait ! Nous criait Taylor après avoir embrassé les garçons.

Ils quittèrent la scène sous les applaudissements et fondirent la foule pour nous rejoindre. Une chanson plus populaire s'élevait alors que j'accueillais Edward à bras ouverts.

_**[64/ Just can't Get enough – Black Eyes Peace]**_

- C'était Génial ! Lançai-je en retrouvant ses prunelles comblées et encore brillantes d'excitation. Je ne t'avais jamais vu jouer sur scène avant.

- Ne t'y habitue pas ! Sourit-il. C'était exceptionnel.

- Tu as tords, tu as une très belle présence sur scène.

- Ne te fatigue pas Bella, j'essaie de l'en convaincre depuis des années mais il y a pas moyen. M'informait Jasper.

- Oui mais peut-être que j'ai un peu plus de poids que toi. Minaudai-je en me calant contre le torse d'Edward qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je suppose que tes méthodes sont différentes, grimaçait Jazz', mais honnêtement je ne veux pas le savoir !

Je me mettais à rire mais très vite, Jasper continuait :

- J'en ai déjà assez vu la fois où je vous ai surpris tous les deux en pleine action. Ajoutait-il en focalisant son regard sur moi pour me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Rouge de honte devant ce souvenir, je le frappai à l'épaule. Edward n'émit pas un bruit mais je savais très bien qu'il se retenait de rire également, aussi il recevait le même traitement.

- Hey ! Mais j'ai rien fait ! Se défendit-il.

- Bah prend ça pour de la prévention ! M'insurgeai-je.

- Aahh Bella la Lunette. Soupirait Jasper.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Ces petites joues roses à la moindre contrariété vont me manquer. Lançait Jasper en me pinçant les joues comme l'aurait fait ma grand-mère.

- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Répondis-je du tac-o-tac.

- Oh... Ronchonnait-il en m'attirant vers lui. Si susceptible !

Je me laissai aller dans les bras de Jasper sans mal et il finissait même par m'arracher un sourire, en chatouillant mes côtes bien sûr. La bonne humeur de Jazz' semblait toujours se répercuter sur tout le monde. On ne pouvait pas prétendre lui faire la tête bien longtemps au final. Je regardai Edward qui nous souriait gentiment, il semblait apprécier le fait que sa famille et nous soyons si proches et ça dès les premiers temps. Alice partageait son sourire en nous voyant moi et Jasper. Edward la prenait dans ses bras en la berçant lentement à son tour, faisant bien attention à son petit ventre rond. Je savais qu'Alice et Edward partageaient quelque chose de particulier et je culpabilisais un peu de devoir les séparer pour partir vivre ce rêve que l'on m'avait offert. Mais ils se retrouveront, nous nous retrouverons tous.

- Bon aller ! Le quart d'heure d'émotion c'est fini ! Lançait Jasper ! J'ai besoin de vous tous.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandait Rose en nous rejoignant avec Emmett.

- Ed' j'ai besoin de tes performances scéniques une dernière fois ce soir.

- Deux fois en un soir c'est un peu trop.

- Tu pars pendant un an, tu me dois bien ça.

- Il n'a pas tords. Lançait Emmett.

- Toi aussi Emmett. L'informait Jasper.

- C'est ça rêve !

- Tu veux toujours être parrain de mon enfant ? Menaçait Jazz'.

La tête renfrognée d'Emmett changea subitement.

- Ok, on fait quoi ? Lançait-il enthousiaste en claquant dans ses mains.

- Vous allez tous nous rejoindre au fur et à mesure sur scène. Vous aussi les filles. Vous allez vite comprendre ! Viens Ed' !

- Arrête de m'appeler pas comme ça alors !

- Edward Cullen écoute le père de mon enfant et ramène tes fesses sur la scène bon sang !

- Ah les hormones. Soupirait Rosalie en me regardant d'un air entendu.

Jasper remontait sur scène et fit signe à Erica de couper la musique. Edward le suivit de façon plus discrète, ignorant encore ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, c'est re-moi le plus beau gosse de la Terre !

Tout le monde pouffait de rire devant l'arrogance de ces propos qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, seule Alice nous regardait tous en se demandant encore où était la blague.

- Je sais que nous passons tous une bonne soirée et loin de moi l'idée de gâcher ce moment mais je pense qu'il est temps de faire un peu de philosophie.

Des sifflements s'élevèrent dans la salle et je n'eus même pas à me retourner pour savoir qu'ils provenaient d'Emmett et Rosalie. Pendant que nous écoutions Jazz', Renée et Charlie se rapprochèrent de moi et je leur souriais tour à tour. Mon père passa sa main sur mon épaule et j'entendais ma mère soupirer longuement.

_**[65/ The Rolling Stone – You Can't always Get what you wan't]**_

- Je sais, je sais mais je serai bref promis. Sourit Jasper avant de continuer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dès demain ces deux abrutis transis l'un de l'autre, lança-t-il en nous désignant tour à tour moi et Edward, vont nous abandonner.

Même si Edward était sur l'estrade et que j'étais encore dans la fosse avec les autres, nos visages se fermèrent en même temps sous le poids de la culpabilité.

- Il faut dire les choses comme elles sont, nous souriait notre nouveau bourreau fier de lui. Mais je crois que nous sommes tous assez intelligent ici pour se rendre compte qu'ils partent pour réaliser leurs rêves. Qui leur en voudrait de faire ce que la plupart de nous n'avons pas le courage ni la force de faire?

Tout le monde méditait ces paroles pleines de raisons.

- Certainement pas nous. Ils reviendront, nous le savons et même si dire au revoir fait mal, nous serons toujours là.

Jasper se tournait vers Alice et lui faisait un clin d'œil.

- Et même plus nombreux qu'avant. Sourit-elle pour elle seule.

J'inspirai profondément pour ne pas laisser mes émotions exacerbées prendre le dessus encore une fois.

- Alors pour conclure, je vais vous chanter une chanson des Rolling Stone et si vous vous en sentez le courage, Edward et moi serons ravis de vous inviter à nous rejoindre.

Jasper passait la sangle de sa guitare autour du coup, imité par Edward qui ajustait un second micro devant lui, pour le plus grand plaisir de son mentor scénique.

- Je ne vois pas meilleures chanson pour vous dire au revoir et bon vent les amis.

Lui et Edward échangèrent un regard complice.

- « _You can't always get what you wan't _», on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut. Traduisit Jazz'. Nous ne voulons pas vous voir partir mais s'il le faut, nous vous soutiendrons. Vous allez nous manquer.

Alors Jasper et Edward commençaient à jouer et interpréter ce classique et pour la première fois, ses paroles prirent tout leur sens. Dans la vie, pour tout POUR il y a un CONTRE. Nous partions vivre notre liberté et mon rêve en laissant les gens que nous aimions derrière nous, pour un temps du moins. A mesure que la chanson progressait, et comme Jasper l'avait anticipé, nous éprouvions tous à notre rythme l'envie d'aller crier cette phrase sur scène avec eux : « _You can't always get what you wan't _». Un immense sentiment de nostalgie emplissait le visage de nos parents, amis et collègues qui restèrent en bas pendant que moi, les filles et Emmett montions rejoindre Edward et Jazz'. Nos regards étaient semblables aux leurs. Nous formions un groupe tous les six. Une famille qui c'était construite et renforcée au fil des mois. Un groupe qui avait vécu ses hauts et ses bas. Ce groupe et ces gens que je ne connaissais pas avant, pas vraiment, et qui étaient tout pour moi aujourd'hui. Le groupe était aussi important que mon couple aujourd'hui. Il faisait partie de ce tout qui constituait ma vie à présent . Une vie que j'avais choisie. Une vie … Que j'aimais enfin.

Apprendre à changer de point de vue, évoluer, grandir grâce à de nouvelles rencontres et de nouvelles perspectives, faire table rase de passé. C'était peut-être ça que l'on appelait : la maturité.

Tous enlacés les uns aux autres, entrain de chanter, nous balançant lentement de droite à gauche en rythme, souriant... Tel ce symbole, celui que peu importe les kilomètres qui nous séparaient nous resterions toujours unis.

« _You can't always get what you wan't _»

Non. Mais on peut toujours essayer de s'en approcher.

Et au final, c'est pour cela que nous existons, nous, pauvres humains.

**THE END.**

_**[66/ Aqualung – Brigther then Sunshine. **__**(Bonus Vidéo)]**_

_**Ginie (2010/2011)**_

_**Merci.**_

* * *

Vous savez tout !

Je ne vais pas épiloguer maintenant car un épilogue d'une dizaine de page conclura définitivement cette histoire mais prenez le comme un bonus plutôt qu'une suite car pour moi, la fin parfaite est ce voyage. Mais nous voyagerons bientôt dans le futur pour aller voir ce qu'ils sont devenu ! Je ferai mon petit discours à cette occasion ! Il faut croire que j'ai aussi du mal à les laisser s'en aller.

Je vous conseil d'aller faire un petit tour sur le blog où j'ai publié pas mal de BONUS pour l'occasion. Une vidéo : http[:/]www[.]youtube[.]com[/]watch?v=H86was7Nwb4 et quelques photos du voyage d'Edward et Bella à travers le monde. Je rappelle l'adresse du blog : http:/seattle[-]breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/

J'espère que cette fin aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances et je m'excuse encore du temps que cela m'a pris à la publié. Merci du soutiens de tout ceux qui postent des reviews, les anciens et les nouveaux. Ceux qui ont un compte et ceux qui n'en n'ont pas mais dont je vais citer les pseudos biensûr ! ET UN GRAND MERCI à Wam, c'est grace à elle que le final (finit aujourd'hui) est publié ce soir. Quant à la question : Vais-je réécrire une autre fiction? Qui sait? Si jamais j'ai une bonne idée comme cela à été le cas avec celle-ci après Beautiful Disaster mais écrire pour écrire ne m'interresse pas. Il faut que cela sorte des tripes ! lol Nous verons bien !

Merci au reviews de : Ilonka , lili.8825, Jenn et PrincetonGirl818. J'ai encore des reviews auxquelles je dois répondre.

Voilà, j'attend vos réactions avec impatience !

Ginie


	19. Epilogue

**SEATTLE BREAKDOWN**

**EPILOGUE**

Ces chaussures me faisaient un mal de chien. Appuyée d'une main sur le coin du bureau, en équilibre précaire sur un pied, j'attrapai ma chaussure et son talon indomptable et la faisait glisser pour ainsi soulager mon pied quelques secondes : Le Bonheur !

Ajoutez à ça le temps ridiculement long que j'avais passé à me coiffer ce matin alors que déjà, une mèche me tombait devant les yeux et vous comprendrez le scepticisme que je ressentais chaque matin en me voyant habillée en « working girl ». L'accoutrement de femme d'affaire responsable d'une grande maison d'édition en pleine expansion n'était décidément pas aussi confortable que celle de l'adolescente que j'étais encore il n'y a pas si longtemps quand, mon sac à dos sur le dos, je gravissais les pentes rugueuses du Machu Pichu avec l'homme de ma vie.

Je soupirai, légèrement nostalgique, en remettant ma chaussure. Quand mon pied retrouvait le sol, je réprimai une grimace de douleur. Je reprenais ma pile de dossiers et me dirigeais vers mon bureau tout en parcourant le dernier manuscrit reçu en date. En passant devant le bureau de mon assistante, je lui souriais en guise de salut matinal.

« Cullen's Edition bonjour, Maddie à votre écoute. », lançait-elle avec enthousiasme en décrochant le téléphone.

J'allais entrer dans mon bureau quand Tom, un de nos relecteurs (dit également « _découvreur de talents_ ») s'avançait vers moi.

- Bonjour Isabella, comment allez-vous ce matin? Me sourit-il.

- Tom combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète? Souris-je à mon tour. Juste Bella.

- Pardonnez-moi, bafouilla-t-il, Bella …

Depuis quand étais-je devenue aussi impressionnante? Je regardai mes talons hauts en me disant que peut-être, ils servaient à quelques choses.

- Le rendez-vous de monsieur Cullen est arrivé. M'informa Tom, poliment.

- Un écrivain?

- Non, pas cette fois madame, j'ai bien peur que ce soit les hommes de chez Nova Publishers.

- Ils avaient rendez-vous aujourd'hui? Demandai-je, la panique s'emparant de moi.

- Oui madame, à 11h00. Ils ont un peu d'avance je vous l'accorde. Où est Monsieur Cullen?

Je serrai la mâchoire en essayant de faire comme si tout était normal.

- C'est une bonne question. Souris-je avant de m'enfermer dans mon bureau.

Une fois la porte refermée je jetais mes dossiers sur le bureau et récupérais mon portable en composant son numéro. Alors que les premières sonneries retentissaient dans mon oreille, je faisais les cents pas. Évidemment, au bout de cinq sonneries, je tombais sur la messagerie. Classique.

- Si tu crois que je vais sauver tes magnifiques petites fesses une fois de plus, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil Cullen ! Lançais-je tout en faisant claquer mes talons sur le parquet ciré.

Je raccrochais et soupirais en me pinçant l'arrête du nez pour me calmer. « Cullen », bizarrement je ne l'appelai ainsi que quand j'étais énervée et ça, il le savait très bien. Au bout de quelques secondes, je retrouvais une contenance et allait récupérer un dossier rouge, posé en évidence sur mon bureau. Au passage j'arrachais le post-it jaune sur lequel était écrit « _Juste au cas où .._. ». Et cette écriture je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Il avait tout prévu. Je secouais la tête en essayant d'afficher mon sourire marketing et sortais du bureau.

- Messieurs bonjour. Souris-je en tendant la main vers ces requins de Nova Publishers. Je suis navrée, monsieur Cullen ayant eu un empêchement, j'assurai la réunion sans lui ce matin.

- Quel dommage. Me lançait l'homme en costume devant moi.

Évidemment, sa remarque était aussi fausse que mon sourire.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons nous installer dans la salle de réunion.

Ils me suivirent au fond du couloir.

- Maddie?

Je faisais entrer les grattes-papiers dans notre salle de réunion.

- Café s'il-te-plait.

- Tout de suite.

Une fois tous rentrés, je faisais une grimace à mon assistance qui me répondit par un sourire entendu. Je détestai ce genre de meeting forcés et hypocrites. C'était définitivement la partie la moins drôle du travail.

Après deux heures de réunion, j'enfilai mon trench-coat beige et tout en ajustant la ceinture autour de ma taille, je donnais mes dernières directives à mon équipe.

- Je prends mon après-midi, vous pouvez me joindre sur mon portable. A demain tout le monde.

En sortant du bâtiment, le vent frais du mois d'avril me balaya le visage et je m'engouffrai sans hésitation dans la bouche du métro sur le trottoir opposé. En entrant dans la rame je préparais mentalement mon discours et mes répliques implacables. Cette fois il allait m'entendre ! Je ne me laisserais pas attendrir ! Il allait m'écouter et en prendre de la graine !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je savais exactement où le trouver, pensai-je en soupirant.

Arrivée sur le quai de Spadina, je le repérai immédiatement lui et sa guitare, assit par terre contre le mur, toujours à la même place. Bien des choses avaient changé en 7 ans, mais pas ça. Cette idée me fit sourire malgré moi mais dès que je m'en rendais compte, je me forçais à retrouver ma détermination précédente ! J'étais censée être en colère !

Je me plantais alors devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, le fixant d'un air mauvais, le plus mauvais que j'avais en stock en tout cas. Lui ne leva même pas la tête, il n'arrêta pas de jouer non plus, mais je vis un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage.

- ça te fait rire? Lançais-je agacée.

- Un peu je dois l'avouer. Répondait-il calmement.

- Edward en tant qu'employeur et associé, je suis dans l'obligation de te dire que ton comportement frise l'insubordination ! Dis-je fermement.

Et évidemment c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour lever la tête vers moi et planter son regard dans le mien.

- Et en tant qu'épouse, tu dis quoi ? Sourit-il fièrement.

Même après presque dix ans de relation, ses yeux et son sourire me faisaient toujours le même effet. Ils faisaient fondre toutes mes résolutions et lui jouait toujours autant avec ça. Il m'agaçait ! Dieu, que cet homme m'agaçait !

Finalement je me laissais glisser sur le sol en lissant ma jupe et soupirais lourdement. Encore une fois, il gagnait.

- T'es pas sérieux. Boudais-je.

- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. Minaudait-il.

- Non, non, non. N'essaies même pas de m'attendrir avec des compliments préfabriqués !

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Sourit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu imagines au moins l'horreur que c'était cette réunion? Lançais-je en le fixant.

- Hey, c'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas venu !

Après ça, il se remit à jouer en riant et je lui frappais mollement l'épaule.

- Comment ça s'est passé?

- Parce que maintenant ça t'intéresse? Plaquai-je.

Edward me fit son plus beau sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'auront pas le plaisir de s'associer avec nous. Soupirai-je.

- Ça je le savais déjà. Tu vois, ma présence était inutile.

Je soufflai d'agacement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, regardant les passants devant nous.

- Arrête de bouder. Ria-t-il en embrassant ma tempe. T'es trop mignonne quand tu fais ça. Viens avec moi à Tacoma cet après-midi, je dois rencontrer un jeune auteur.

- Je ne peux pas, il faut que j'aille chercher ton neveu à la sortie de l'école je te signale. Il est bon?

- Très prometteur. J'ai dévoré son manuscrit la nuit dernière. J'aimerai signer avec lui mais il est encore mineur et je dois rencontrer ses parents pour prouver que contrairement aux autres, je ne suis pas un requin.

- Tu vas y arriver. Dis-je en fixant la rame repartir bondée.

Je posais mon regard sur lui avant de continuer.

- Tu y arrives toujours. Ton honnêteté transparait toujours. C'est pour ça que les gens travaillent avec nous.

Il se contentait de sourire et j'ajoutais :

- Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime et que je ne te vire pas à chaque fois que tu me laisses en plan au bureau !

Je me relevai en réajustant mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Je te vois à la maison.

J'allais partir mais il attrapait ma main.

- Attend une seconde toi.

Edward m'attirait à lui et déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres, sa main passant de la mienne à mes cheveux, qu'il détachait au passage pour y passer les doigts comme il aimait toujours le faire. Je l'embrassais également, tout le stresse de la matinée s'évaporant comme par magie de mon organisme et posais mon front contre le sien une seconde.

- On se voit ce soir. Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Soufflais-je avant de reprendre mes esprits.

Je me détachais de lui et me retournais pour prendre le prochain métro.

- Au fait, toi aussi tu as de magnifiques petites fesses ma chérie. Je m'en occuperais ce soir pour me faire pardonner. Cria-t-il, un sourire dans la voix, alors que j'étais entourée de gens en plein milieu du quai.

Une petite mamie à côté de moi me regarda l'air outrée, comme si j'étais la dernière des trainées et bien sûr, je devenais rouge comme une pivoine.

- Pervers ! Lui lançais-je en montant à bord, les portes se refermant devant mes yeux.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant que je ne m'engouffre dans les tunnels sombres du métro de Seattle.

A 15h00 pile, j'étais devant les grilles de la prestigieuse école privée hors de prix dans laquelle Ethan mon neveu de 7 ans était scolarisé. Même la sonnerie faisait bourgeoise, c'était une cloche qui me rappelait étrangement celle d'une église. Mais Alice avait des principes et elle était bloquée sur le fait que les établissements privés étaient de loin les meilleurs pour éduquer un enfant. Après tout, même si je trouvais ça ridicule de mettre 5000 dollars par an dans une école catholique alors qu'elle était athée, c'était son enfant. C'était Alice, mère de famille et femme d'affaire avisée, mais toujours aussi excentrique et bornée.

Ethan sortait enfin, au milieu d'une foule d'enfants surexcités de retrouver la liberté. Il me sautait immédiatement au cou et je l'accueillais en souriant.

- Tante Bella !

- Salut bonhomme. La journée s'est bien passée? Dis-je en lui prenant la main alors que nous prenions le chemin de la maison.

- Ouais. On a fait des problèmes. J'aime pas les problèmes. Grimaça-t-il.

- T'inquiète pas, ça ne change pas en grandissant.

- On va chez maman et papa?

- Pas tout de suite. Ta maman viendra te récupérer en fermant le magasin. Tu restes chez tonton et moi en attendant.

- Génial ! On pourra faire du pop-corn avec de la sauce au chocolat? S'écria le petit garçon. S'il-te-plait dis oui tata !

- Seulement si tu ne le dis pas à ta mère. Répondis-je en vérifiant l'heure. Nom de Dieu ! M'exclamai-je.

- Le professeur a dit que c'était un blasphème ! Me fit sévèrement remarquer Ethan.

- Oh toi et ton école de catho, laisse-moi tranquille ! On est en retard pour récupérer ta cousine Célia.

Alors nous accélérions le pas et reprenions le métro pour passer à l'école suivante. L'école maternelle de Célia Cullen, ma nièce de 5 ans. J'arrivai juste à temps pour la récupérer. Cette petite avait tout d'un ange quand on la voyait avec ses boucles d'or et son sourire charmeur, comme sa maman. Mais elle pouvait s'avérer être un véritable démon quand elle le voulait … Comme sa maman !

- Rose, c'est moi. Dis-je au téléphone pendant que je portais Célia sur le côté, vérifiant qu'Ethan me suivait toujours. J'ai récupéré Célia comme convenu, ne te presse pas. On serra chez moi. Biz.

Il y avait quelques temps de ça déjà, Alice, Rosalie et moi avions mis au point un roulement qui nous permettrait d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école malgré nos carrières respectives chargée. Rosalie toujours aussi surchargée au bureau, Alice avec sa boutique de vêtements (ses propres créations) et moi avec mes manuscrits et mon associé de mari qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ainsi, et ce même si je n'avais pas d'enfant, je me retrouvais à faire la sortie des écoles les mercredi et vendredi. Un bon entrainement pour le futur me répétaient sans cesse mes deux belles-sœurs.

Je le faisais de bon cœur, j'adorai mon neveu et ma nièce. Je me rappelais avoir sauté de joie quand Rosalie et Emmett nous avait annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir une petite fille. Ils attendaient ça depuis si longtemps. Rosalie avait malheureusement perdu un enfant au bout de quatre mois de grossesse, un an avant Célia. Cela avait été tragique pour tout le monde. Surtout qu'Edward et moi n'étions rentrés qu'un mois après de notre voyage, pour apprendre la nouvelle.

Edward s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour son frère au moment où lui et Rose en avait eu le plus besoin. Mais ils ne nous en tinrent pas rigueur. Cela dit, la pente fut dure à remonter. Nous étions tous là pour les soutenir et c'est comme ça, qu'un an et demi plus tard, Célia était en route, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous, mais surtout celui de ses futurs parents. Depuis Edward était le tonton gaga de ces deux petits monstres, il les aimait comme ses propres enfants. C'était beau à voir mais je culpabilisais également.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Edward n'arrivait toujours pas à me convaincre d'avoir un enfant et cette conversation devenait de plus en plus tabou entre nous.

Enlevez vos chaussures dans l'entrée les enfants ! J'eus juste le temps de dire cela avant qu'ils me passent tous les deux sous le bras quand j'ouvrai la porte de notre duplex, un sac de courses dans les bras.

Déjà Ethan et Célia envahissaient le salon, lui entrain de sauter sur le canapé tout en allumant la télé et elle farfouillant dans ma pochette de maquillage que j'avais oublié de ranger ce matin. En les voyant arriver, Gribouille, le chat de la maison s'était réfugié sous le lit en vitesse. Peut-être que le fait que Célia ait voulu s'assoir sur son dos en arrivant y était pour quelque chose.

Je posais les clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée, fermant la porte avec mon pied et allait poser les courses dans le réfrigérateur. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte du frigo que deux petites frimousses me fixaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis cuite. Soufflai-je à moi-même.

J'osai tourner la tête vers eux et lançais la machine à supplications :

« Bella, Bella, on veut les pop-corn au chocolat ! » Chantèrent-ils en cœur.

Même si j'avais des dizaines de choses à faire à la maison, je ne pouvais pas résister bien longtemps à ces deux frimousses. Aussi quand ils virent que je sortais la bouteille de sauce au chocolat, ils hurlaient et sautèrent de joie. Ethan se servi tout seul dans le placard où je cachais les paquets le pop-corn et Célia enclencha par la suite le minuteur du micro-onde, regardant le paquet tourner avec envie, le nez au bord de la vitre.

Je mettais notre goûter dans un grand saladier et quand j'y ajoutai le chocolat les enfants m'en demandaient toujours plus. Je les installais dans le canapé devant «_ Hook_, la revanche du Capitaine Crochet » avec Robin William, film que j'adorai étant petite, avant d'en profiter pour aller mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. J'enfilai un pantalon en coton et le t-shirt d'Edward dans lequel je dormais avant de m'installer avec eux, Célia à ma gauche, Ethan à ma droite, pour regarder le film.

Vers 18h00 j'entendais des clés dans la serrure. Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Quand Edward nous trouvait tous les trois sur le canapé, je surprenais son sourire du coin de l'œil. Je savais qu'il chérissait cette image de sa femme assise avec ses deux enfants alors que lui rentrait d'une longue journée de travail. Ma gorge se serrait. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Lui oui. Là était le problème.

« - TONTON ! »

Quand les enfants le virent, ils se levèrent d'un bon pour aller l'accueillir. Edward faisait voler Célia dans ses bras pendant qu'Ethan s'accrochait à sa jambe pour essayer de le faire tomber. Edward fit semblant de tomber et bientôt, il était allongé sur le sol avec les deux enfants sur son ventre. Il les chatouillait et se débattait avec son neveu et sa nièce. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il fallait avouer que ce rôle lui allait plutôt bien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Lança Alice en voyant son fils barbouillé de chocolat entrain de tirer les cheveux de son oncle.

- Maman ! Cria le petit garçon en se jetant sur elle.

Elle embrassa son fils avant d'ajouter :

- Vous avez 2 minutes pour passer à la salle de bain et mettre vos chaussures jeune homme. Maman est en double file !

- Bien ma commandante ! Lui répondit Ethan en imitant une marche militaire jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- C'est ça fait le malin, tu vas voir quand papa va rentrer ! Menaça Alice sans trop y croire elle-même.

Alice en profita pour s'affaler sur le canapé près de moi et étaler ses jambes.

- Dure journée? Demandai-je.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire? Demanda Edward, tenant Célia sur son épaule. La petite riait toute seule la tête en bas.

- Non merci. Faut vraiment que j'y aille. Edward, Célia à la tête toute rouge ! Le sang lui monte à la tête enfin !

- Mais nan ! Elle adore ça. Hein que t'adore ça? Lançait-il par dessus son épaule.

- Ouais ! Répondait-elle alors qu'Edward allait dans la cuisine, la petite toujours sur son épaule.

Alice et moi pouffions de rire.

- Tu lui as donné ton foutu chocolat? Finit par me reprocher Alice.

- Coupable. Grimaçai-je.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point ça l'excite ! Je ne vais pas réussir à le coucher. Il est infernal depuis que Jasper est partit.

- Il revient quand?

- Dimanche. Ils ont un dernier concert à Atlanta samedi soir. Je vais surement emmener Ethan le voir.

- Ayé ! Lançait Ethan en revenant chaussé et débarbouillé.

- Très bien ! On est partit. Célia viens ! Maman finit tard, c'est moi qui te ramène ce soir.

La petite sortit de la cuisine sans broncher en replaçant sa jupette.

- Clôture des comptes. M'informa Alice alors que je faisais mine de vomir.

- Tonton m'apprenait à faire la boulognaise.

- Bolognaise ma puce. Corrigeait Alice en lui mettant ses chaussures. Allez les enfants on dit au revoir à Edward et Bella !

Ils nous embrassèrent tour à tour.

« _Au revoir !_ »

- A vendredi ma belle. Me disait Alice en m'embrassant.

- Bye.

- Salut frérot ! Chantonna-t-elle alors que celui-ci lui faisait un signe de la main.

Le calme qui régnait ensuite dans l'appartement était presque assourdissant. Edward retourna dans la cuisine où je devinai qu'il préparait le diner et j'allais mettre un peu de musique avant de le rejoindre. Le voir ainsi affairé à faire revenir les tomates dans la poêle avec la viande hachée avait quelque chose d'érotique. J'aimais qu'il fasse la cuisine pour moi. Nous avions peu de règle dans notre mariage mais il y en avait une sur laquelle nous ne transigions jamais : Je faisais la vaisselle, il faisait la cuisine !

J'avançai jusqu'à lui et passait doucement mes bras autour de lui en passant sous son tee-shirt. Je senti la peau de son ventre frémir quand mes doigts se posèrent dessus.

- Comment ça s'est passé cet après-midi? Demandai-je en calant mon menton dans son dos, sur la pointe des pieds.

- C'est en de bonnes voies. Les parents ont vu que j'étais quelqu'un de sérieux. Le jeune à l'air de me faire confiance. Ils doivent nous rappeler au bureau dès lundi.

-Je savais que tu y arriverais.

- Rien n'est encore fait.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera ton prochain poulain.

- Goûte-ça ! Dit-il en me présentant une spatule en bois par dessus son épaule.

- Hum, fis-je en allant m'assoir à côté sur le plan de travail à côté de lui. Ça manque un peu de sel.

- Bien ma commandante !

- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Ethan. Riais-je.

- J'aime ce gamin. Me répondit-il, nostalgique.

- Je sais bien.

Il se passait une minute de silence durant laquelle je grignotai un morceau de pain avant qu'Edward ne me balance son éternelle rengaine en pleine face.

- Il me tarde d'avoir un fils.

- Edward, grognai-je, on passe une bonne soirée. Pourquoi tu veux tout gâcher.

- Je ne veux rien gâcher, c'est un secret pour personne.

- Et le fait que je ne veux pas d'enfant maintenant n'en est pas un non plus.

- Quand? Me lançait-il en relevant les yeux de notre diner pour me fixer.

- Je vais regarder mon agenda ! Lançais-je, comme un défi à la fois en colère et honteuse.

Je sautais sur mes pieds pour partir en ajoutant, de façon puérile je vous l'accorde :

- T'avais qu'à pas m'épouser ! Boudais-je en voulant quitter la cuisine.

- Ça a 29 ans et ça sort toujours des répliques dans ce genre. Soupira Edward dans mon dos. Reviens par là toi !

Il me rattrapait juste avant que je ne sorte de la pièce et me trainait à nouveau vers le plan de travail pour me soulever du sol sans difficulté et me rassoir à ma place initiale. Alors il se calait entre mes jambes et posait son front contre ma poitrine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux.

- De toute façon j'ai le temps. J'ai bien réussi à te convaincre de m'épouser, je parviendrai à te mettre enceinte. Quitte à planquer ta saleté de pilule.

- Très romantique ! Merci !

- Ce que tu peux être têtue.

- Ça c'est pas nouveau. Me défendis-je.

Sa main trouva ma joue, puis ma nuque et il soupirait en posant son front contre le mien.

- T'as de la chance que je sois fou de toi.

- T'as de la chance je le sois aussi. Soufflai-je en perdant toute animosité.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et ce baiser qui se voulait chaste au départ devenait vite plus intense. J'agrippais ses cheveux et ouvrais un peu plus les jambes pour retrouver son corps contre le mien. Je le sentais sourire sur mes lèvres. Edward n'était pas dupe. C'était en général la technique que j'utilisais pour lui faire penser à autre chose qu'au facteur « bébé ». C'était la meilleure et la plus agréable technique du monde.

- Tu te souviens de ce jour-là? Me demandait-il subitement mettant fin à mon plan diabolique.

- Lequel ? Demandai-je un peu frustrée.

- Quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser.

- Comment l'oublier ! Lançais-je en repensant à ce moment si particulier.

Et quand je dis particulier, je ne pense pas au romantisme de ce genre d'évènement, bien au contraire. Moi et mon foutu caractère avions fait en sorte de tuer tout le romantisme du moment. Une fois de plus.

_6 ans plus tôt..._

_Nous étions en mai et le printemps commençait à peine. En levant les yeux au ciel, pas un nuage ne venait troubler mon paysage. Je souriais dans le soleil vint caresser ma peau, m'obligeant par la même à me protéger les yeux de cette lumière éblouissante. Pourtant il venait de pleuvoir, c'était surréaliste. Je fermais les yeux profitant à pleins poumons de cette odeur de terre mouillée. J'avais réussi. Enfin, mes efforts avaient payé. Voilà deux ans que j'avais repris mes études et c'est non sans difficulté que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'étude, le petit cylindre en papier que je tenais fièrement dans ma main en étant la preuve._

_Délaissant mes amis et leur proposition d'aller fêter l'évènement avec eux toute la nuit, je m'avançai vers la sortie du campus. J'avais insisté pour que personne, même pas Edward, ne vienne assister à ma remise de diplôme. Je n'aimais pas être mise sur un piédestal et c'était littéralement ce en quoi l'évènement consistait. A ma grande surprise et malgré leurs réticences, ils avaient tous respecté mon choix (Alice y compris)._

_Je coupais par l'herbe fraiche pour me rendre sur le parking quand je remarquai, garée à côté de la mienne, la Volvo argentée. Je me stoppai net en secouant la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Dès qu'il me vit, Edward sortit de sa voiture et s'avança jusqu'à moi, sachant très bien ce que je pensais alors. Il souriait, sans oser me regarder dans les yeux, comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise, avec cette pointe de désinvolture que j'aimais détester. Arrivé à mon niveau, et sans un mot, il entourait ma taille et m'embrassait doucement. Même si j'allais lui passer un savon, je fondais dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois._

_- Depuis combien de temps tu es là? Soufflai-je en me détachant de ses lèvres, restant dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras._

_- Presque aussi longtemps que toi. Félicitations._

_Il déposait un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres. Sa fierté se lisant dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un bout de papier._

_- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir._

_- Techniquement, je n'étais pas là. Je suis resté dans la voiture. J'ai simplement écouté. J'ai entendu ton nom et les applaudissements._

_- Un rituel complètement exagéré, on est d'accord._

_- Quelle rabat-joie tu fais! Ria-t-il. Je suis fière de toi._

_- Merci. Finis-je par dire, abandonnant l'idée de lui faire voir les choses de mon point de vue. Et ton rendez-vous? Me souvenais-je. Tu as signé? Ils vont publier ton livre? Lui demandai-je, pleine d'espoir._

_- Pas cette fois. Me sourit-il._

_- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas cette fois? Lançais-je en fronçant les sourcils, reculant un peu pour le regarder._

_- Ils ne me plaisaient pas. Répondait-il simplement en haussant les épaules._

_- Edward, soupirai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture, c'est la troisième proposition que tu déclines ! Tu joues avec ta chance !_

_- Ils ne me plaisaient pas Bella, ce sont des requins !_

_- Mais ils sont tous comme ça ! Ils veulent te faire signer un contrat, bien sûr que ce sont des requins !_

_- Écoute, soupirait Edward en m'obligeant à lui faire face, si un jour je décide de signer avec quelques maison d'édition qui soit, ce sera avec des gens en qui j'ai vraiment confiance et que je respecte autant qu'ils me respectent. Ce livre, avec toi, c'est ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ma vie. Je ne laisserai personne le salir sous prétexte qu'ils savent aligner des zéros sur un chèque. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, j'en ai._

_- Je comprends, admis-je, mais ce genre d'éditeur n'existe peut-être que dans ton imagination._

_- Et bien dans ce cas, je créerais ma propre maison d'édition. Lança-t-il comme une évidence._

_- T'es sérieux là?_

_- Pourquoi pas. Et puis ainsi je pourrais continuer à écrire et aider les jeunes écrivains qui sont dans la même impasse que moi à l'heure actuelle. J'y pense sérieusement, et depuis un moment pour tout te dire._

_Je pouvais dire qu'il était très sérieux sur le sujet. Je le sentais. Alors mon cerveau pragmatique se mettait en marche, évaluant déjà les risques et les possibilités d'un tel projet. Comme Edward savait déchiffrer mon silence, il passait sa main fraiche sur ma joue, interrompant mes calculs et me ramenant à lui._

_- On en reparlera plus tard, éluda-t-il, aujourd'hui c'est ton jour._

_- Si tu le dit, soupirai-je, viens les autres doivent nous attendre._

_Je passais devant, le tenant par la main mais il n'avança pas. Surprise, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Edward lâcha ma main comme perdu dans ses pensées._

_- Il y a un problème?_

_- Viens, finit-il par dire, on va marcher un peu._

_Il rebroussait chemin vers le parc et je le suivais après une seconde d'hésitation._

_- Depuis combien de temps on se connait Bella?_

_- Et bien, à peu près 8 huit ans. Calculai-je rapidement._

_- Et depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensemble?_

_- Trois ans mais … Edward, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes à la fin? Souris-je._

_Nous nous arrêtions et il reprit en prenant mes mains dans les siennes._

_- Aujourd'hui, tu as fini tes études, j'ai une bonne situation financière, on vit ensemble, on a même fait le tour du monde ensemble. Ça fait beaucoup de chose en si peu de temps et je …_

_Il reprit sa respiration, visiblement nerveux, ce qui eut le même effet sur moi. En un quart de seconde tout un tas de scénarios passèrent dans ma tête et aucun n'était très joyeux. Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur s'emballa immédiatement._

_- T'es entrain de rompre avec moi? Soufflai-je la boule au ventre. Je suis désolée si je te pousse sans arrêt ! Prend ton temps, si tu veux attendre pour le livre, ça me va ! M'empressai-je d'ajouter dans la panique._

_- Que ... Quoi? T'es sérieuse là? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant comme si j'étais demeurée._

_Je me mis à rougir furieusement et bafouilla une explication incompréhensible (même pour moi) alors qu'Edward explosait de rire._

_- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai rompre avec toi pour cette raison, ou quelque raison que ce soit?_

_- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! M'énervai-je, mal à l'aise. C'est toi qui fais le bilan de notre vie tout d'un coup !_

_- Bella, souffla-t-il en rapprochant son corps du mien, sa main maintenant ma joue pour que je le regarde. Après tout ce temps et tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi, et je ne parle pas seulement de ces trois dernières années, tu ne comprends toujours rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est lamentable. Sourit-il._

_- Merci ! Lançais-je la mâchoire serrée, le frappant à l'épaule._

_- Je voulais juste passer à l'étape supérieure._

_- Tu veux qu'on achète un chat? Grimaçai-je, ne voyant pas du tout de quelle étape il pouvait bien parler._

_- Un chat? T'es vraiment irrécupérable, tu le sais ça !_

_J'allais partir vexée mais il me retenait par la taille et me serrait contre son torse._

_- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Pour ton diplôme._

_- Edward …_

_- Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plait. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. J'avais préparé tout un discours mais comme d'habitude tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête alors …_

_Il avait soudainement l'air très sérieux donc je n'ajoutais rien. Nous étions quasiment collé l'un à l'autre et je devais lever les yeux pour le voir mais, malgré l'espace réduit entre nous, il parvenait à sortir un petit écrin noir de la poche de son jean et l'ouvrit entre nous deux. Quand je découvrais cette petite bague en argent avec son diamant minuscule mais étincelant, ma respiration se coupait._

_- Épouse-moi. Dit-il penaud, comme si toute sa vie dépendait de ma réponse._

_Malheureusement, je pense que ma réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait car j'explosais de rire. Je riais tellement fort que les étudiants se retournaient tous sur nous. Le visage d'Edward restait figé. Je reculais de quelques pas, la main sur la bouche pour retenir mon hilarité._

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. Lançait-il l'air sombre._

_- T'es malade ! Riais-je. Tu m'as bien eu !_

_- J'étais très sérieux. Ajoutait-il agacé en refermant bruyamment l'écrin._

_Au bout de quelques secondes je comprenais enfin que ça n'était pas une blague et perdais immédiatement mon sourire._

_- T'es malade ! Répétai-je, affolée cette fois._

_- Pourquoi pas? Dit-il en haussant les épaules l'air de rien. Épouse-moi !_

_Je restais sans voix et faisais ce que je maitrisais le mieux : Je prenais la fuite._

_- Bella … dit-il dans mon dos, l'air impatient. Reviens ici._

_- Va te faire voir ! Grondai-je._

_- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Ne m'oblige pas à te courir après devant tout le monde, je sais que tu aurais horreur de ça et je le ferai ! Reviens ici ! S'énerva-t-il._

_J'accélérais le pas vers ma voiture, les poings serré._

_- Cours toujours Cullen ! Lançai-je en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur._

_- Bella, ne m'oblige pas à te poursuivre ! Menaça-t-il._

_Mais j'avançai toujours comme une effrontée vers le parking._

_- Isabella Swan que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas devenir ma femme parce que je suis fou de toi et ce malgré ton putain de caractère !_

_- Dans tes rêves ! Criais-je en lui faisant face, reculant toujours._

_Lui restait prostré sur la pelouse, là où je l'avais laissé. Son visage était crispé et sa mâchoire serrée. Je pouvais dire qu'à cet instant, il me maudissait vraiment. Tant mieux, moi aussi !_

_Une troupe d'étudiants s'était arrêté autour de nous pour admirer le spectacle. De rage, je leur jetais des cailloux mais ça ne fit qu'amplifier leur voyeurisme. La plupart des visages que je connaissais savaient qu'Edward et moi étions inséparables et c'était comme si tout était joué d'avance pour eux ! J'avais quand même mon mot à dire BON SANG !_

_- Le mariage ? T'es cinglé ! On est trop jeune !_

_- Je m'en contre fou de tes convenances ma belle ! Je t'aime moi !_

_- Mais moi aussi je t'aime abruti ! Hurlai-je._

_- Alors il est où le problème?_

_- Je … Mais … Bafouillai-je, le sang battant dans mes tempes._

_Il en profitait pour courir vers moi et me serrer contre lui pour ne plus que j'essaie de m'échapper._

_ -Il est où le problème? Répéta-t-il, calmement cette fois._

_- Ya pas de problème ! Répondis-je toujours aussi hors de moi. Ça me fout la trouille, c'est tout !_

_- T'as toujours la trouille mon amour. Sourit-il._

_- Arrête, tu sais très bien que quand tu me parles comme ça, je n'ai plus de répondant ! Grondai-je._

_- Pourquoi tu crois que je te parle JUSTEMENT comme ça? Ria-t-il._

_- Je …_

_- Bella, épouse-moi. Me coupait-il. Et je te promets que tu n'auras jamais plus peur de rien._

_- Menteur. Boudais-je._

_- Je sais, sur le coup je m'avance un peu, mais je commence à être à court d'arguments. Tu as le don de me rendre dingue, tu le sais ça?_

_- Je te retourne le compliment !_

_- Alors?_

_- Oui... Chuchotai-je, sans le regarder. Vaincue._

_- Quoi?_

_- OUI ! Criai-je en le fixant méchamment._

_- Bien ! Me répondait-il sur le même ton._

_- Parfait ! Enchainai-je._

_- On va se marier. Souffla-t-il alors que moi aussi je réalisais la même chose, au même moment._

_- Je sais._

_Nous nous fixions une seconde, perdus, affolés et exaltés à la fois puis, n'y tenant plus, nous fondions l'un sur l'autre échangeant un baiser rageur et désordonné. La seconde suivant, Edward me soulevait du sol et j'entourai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, m'accrochant à ses cheveux comme une damnée. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble sans retenue si bien qu'il était presque douloureux pour nous de s'en tenir à ça. Réalisant que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous, Edward me reposa lentement, légèrement confus._

_- On fait quoi maintenant? Chuchotai-je._

_- Maintenant?_

_Il prit le temps d'observer autour de lui, l'air de rien._

_- Je propose qu'on rentre à la maison et que je te fasse l'amour sauvagement toute la nuit !_

_- Ça me semble correct._

_Et sans un regard pour nos spectateurs, nous courrions jusqu'à nos voitures._

_De nos jours..._

Gribouille notre chat entra dans la cuisine en miaulant pour qu'on lui donne à manger, nous sortant tous les deux de notre rêverie.

- Finalement on a fini par l'avoir cette saleté de chat. Remarqua Edward.

- Hey ! Grondai-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Tu parles pas de mon bébé comme ça !

- Puisqu'on parle de bébé … Sourit-il.

Alors je descendais du plan de travail en me bouchant les oreilles, chantonnant un «_ lalalalala _», puéril, en distinguant très nettement le rire d'Edward dans mon dos.

- Cela-dit, minaudai-je en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ça ne me dérange pas de m'entrainer un peu.

La seconde suivante, Edward coupait le gaz et retirait son tee-shirt qui tomba sur le sol de la cuisine, avant de me poursuivre jusqu'à la chambre.

**POV EDWARD**

Ce matin-là, je me réveillais avant elle toujours blottie dans les draps, le sourire aux lèvres. Lentement j'entrai dans la salle de bain et m'observai dans le miroir. Une petite tâche violacée avait prit place au creux de mon cou ainsi que trois fines lignes rouges sur mon épaule. Bella était peut-être minuscule, mais dans certaines conditions, elle savait être vorace. Un instant en revivant cette nuit, j'hésitai à la rejoindre dans notre lit pour prolonger ce moment. Non, aujourd'hui était une journée chargée et Bella me tuerait si elle apprenait que pour la deuxième fois consécutive, j'esquivais le bureau.

Je me douchais donc rapidement, enfilais un jean et un t-shirt (hors de question de porter une chemise !) et allait lancer la cafetière dans la cuisine. Mon petit bout de femme adorait sentir l'odeur de la caféine à son réveil. En voyant la sauce tomate complétement déshydratée dans la poêle au milieu de ce que je savais être (pour l'avoir vu hier soir) de la viande hachée, desséchée maintenant, je me promettais de mieux contrôler mes envies soudaines, ou tout du moins, de mettre la nourriture au frais avant la prochaine fois. Avec dégout je nettoyai les dégâts et me servais un café que je buvais debout contre le réfrigérateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella se levait. Pendant un instant, c'était comme si je n'étais pas là. Elle portait un de mes tee-shirts dans lequel elle flottait, ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage qu'elle frottait comme si ça allait l'aider à sortir de son sommeil, son équilibre semblait encore plus précaire que d'habitude et en plus, elle bougonnait. En somme, c'était ma Bella au réveil, de mauvais poil et complètement éméchée. Je ne bougeais pas, n'émettant aucun son, tel un animal apeuré devant une tigresse. Car oui, avant sa première gorgée de café, il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu !

Aussi, quand je la vis humer la pièce à travers ses cheveux bruns, titubant jusqu'à moi, je savais que j'étais repéré. Adieu jolie tasse fumante. Bella se colla contre moi, ses mains remontant sur mes flancs, et si je n'avais pas su que c'était un piège, j'aurai trouvé ça délicieux. Habilement et sans un mot elle s'emparait de ma tasse de café pour la porter à ses lèvres...

- Hey ! M'insurgeai-je.

...comme chaque matin.

- Hum, soufflait-elle alors qu'enfin elle ouvrait les yeux, ton café est toujours meilleur que le mien, j'y peux rien moi !

Et là seulement, elle retrouvait le sourire. Ce sourire que j'aimais, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Même après 5 ans de mariage et le nombre incalculable de fois où elle m'avait volé mon café, je trouvais ce moment toujours aussi magique et je dirai même que j'en avais besoin avant de commencer la journée.

- C'est pas grave, soupirai-je vaincu, je m'arrêterai au Starbuck en allant au bureau.

Bella vint se caler contre moi et je l'accueillais automatiquement.

- Bien dormi?

- J'ai passé une excellente nuit. Souffla-t-elle, l'air coquin, sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser doucement.

- Oui mon cou s'en souvient encore. T'es obligée de me laisser des marques? Ça fait homme battu !

- Oses dire que tu n'aimes pas ça? Provoqua-t-elle.

Bien sûr je ne su pas quoi répondre et son sourire n'en fus que plus triomphant.

- Tu viens sous la douche avec moi? Je vais me faire pardonner.

- Désolé, je l'ai déjà prise et en plus j'ai rendez-vous avec Emmett avant d'aller bosser.

Elle se mettait à bouder en jouant avec mon t-shirt. Manipulatrice ! Je lui soulevai légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser et immédiatement, Bella enroulait ses bras autour de ma nuque pour ne plus me lâcher. Ses ongles griffaient habilement ma nuque, provoquant en moi une vague de frissons, sa langue captura la mienne et déjà ses petites mains cherchaient à déboutonné mon jean.

- Bien essayer ! Lançai-je en riant, lui attrapant doucement les poignets. Mais je dois toujours y aller.

- Mais … Protesta-elle.

Elle détestait perdre à ce petit jeu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de toi ce soir? Riais-je. Je n'ai pas été assez généreux avec toi cette nuit ou quoi?

- Les hormones ! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Hum, hum …

J'allais récupérer mes clés de voiture et une veste.

- Un jour toi et moi, il faudra qu'on essaie d'être synchro sur cette histoire d'hormones. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Des fois, j'ai du mal à te suivre !

- C'est la différence entre les hommes et les femmes mon amour. Vous c'est tout le temps, nous c'est à la fin de la plaquette !

Bella avançait lentement jusqu'à moi en se dandinant dans mon tee-shirt et soudainement j'oubliais mon frère.

- La quoi? Soufflai-je, focalisé sur ses jambes parfaites.

- On se voit au boulot. Lança-t-elle avant de me claquer la porte au nez en riant.

J'arrivais devant chez eux un quart d'heure plus tard, j'aurai pu retrouver cette maison les yeux fermés. Malgré les années et leur nouvelle situation de parents, Emmett et Rose n'avaient jamais souhaité déménager. En passant le portique en fer forgé, je croisai Rosalie déjà lancée dans une course contre la montre à 7h00 du matin. Perchée sur ses bottes en cuir, un thermos brulant à la main, elle prit une microseconde pour me saluer entre chez elle et sa voiture.

- Toujours en train de courir. Souris-je alors qu'elle posait sa main sur ma joue pour embrasser l'autre.

-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! Emmett est presque prêt il arrive.

- Le gros est prêt aussi.

- Edward Cullen la prochaine fois que tu traites mon chien de « gros », je lui ordonne de te bouffer les grelots ! Attend, tu parlais bien du chien? Rassure-moi.

- Tu ne veux donc pas être tante?

- Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à convaincre ta femme. Pouffa-t-elle dans son café.

- Ça c'est bas ! Grondai-je.

- Mais tellement vrai ! Ajoutait-elle fièrement.

- Sorcière. Lançais-je alors que Rosalie ouvrait déjà sa portière de voiture.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi ! Répondis-je simplement avant d'entrer chez elle.

Zooka se jetait sur moi et je l'interceptai juste à temps pour lui mettre sa laisse avant qu'il ne se ru dehors.

- Em' bouge tes fesses ! Ton chien va exploser si on ne le sort pas maintenant.

- C'est pas mon chien ! J'arrive ! Hurla mon frère en descendant les escaliers, un ballon de basket sous le bras.

Il ferma la maison et me rejoint dans la rue. Nous nous dirigions lentement vers le terrain tout en promenant le chien.

- Dieu bénisse les nounous ! Soupira-t-il. Ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas pu jouer avant le boulot.

- Rose s'est enfin décidée à faire garder Célia?

- Oui, après 35 candidates écartées et non sans patience, on en a enfin trouvé une qui semble lui plaire. Elle est venue la chercher ce matin pour l'emmener à l'école.

- Elle a versé sa larme?

- Célia? Nan !

- Je parlais de Rosalie. Ça doit être dur de confier son bébé à quelqu'un pour la première fois.

- Nan, nan … Tu connais Rose … C'est une guerrière ! Elle n'a pas versée une larme elle !

- Elle? Me moquai-je. Le grand Emmett Cullen aurait-il eu un gros chagrin?

- C'est ça, fais le malin ! On verra quand ça t'arrivera !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça aujourd'hui? M'emportai-je, sans trop comprendre d'où cette colère soudaine me venait.

- Pardon Ed', je ne voulais pas dire que …

- Que quoi? Que ça ne m'arrivera jamais? Parfois je commence à le croire. Soupirai-je.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Vous en avez reparlé depuis?

Nous arrivions sur notre terrain de basket préféré, même s'il était loin d'être entretenu. Il était au bord de l'eau et la pelouse permettait à Bazooka de courir un peu pendant qu'Emmett et moi jouions. Vu l'état des paniers et de la surface de jeu, il était rarement occupé et nous pouvions passer un moment tranquille là-bas sans être dérangé, surtout à cette heure si matinale.

- En parler? On ne fait que ça !

Je lançais rageusement mon premier ballon qui manquait le panier.

- Justement, tu devrais arrêter. Me conseillait Emmett en faisant quelques dribbles avant de marquer son premier panier, aussi facilement que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demandai-je en récupérant la balle. Je dois abandonner à ton avis?

- J'ai pas dit ça ! Répondit mon frère tout en essayant de me reprendre la balle. Mais lâche-là un peu avec ça. Plus tu lui mettras la pression et moins tu arriveras à tes fins.

- Tu crois? Soufflai-je en voyant un second panier à trois points entrer droit dans le cercle rouillé.

- C'est évident ! Les femmes veulent être au contrôle de leur utérus !

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi?

Je courrai jusqu'à lui pour bloquer sa passe et marquer mon premier panier. Emmett rattrapait la balle quand elle retombait et revenait jusqu'à moi en dribblant lentement.

- Que tu l'admettes ou pas, je suis ton grand frère et j'ai quand même un peu plus d'expérience que toi sur le sujet.

- Rosalie?

- Qui d'autre?

Il me repassait le ballon sans même jouer et soupirait. Un moment je gardais la balle pour observer mon frère. Il était rare que lui et moi soyons aussi sérieux mais quand ça arrivait, Emmett imposait le respect.

- Tu sais quand on a perdu le bébé, ça a été difficile pour elle d'admettre qu'elle pourrait de nouveau tomber enceinte et mettre au monde un enfant, un autre enfant, sans culpabiliser.

Je détournai les yeux. Comment avais-je pu mettre en doute son expérience?

- J'essayai tous les jours de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait aller de l'avant mais elle n'était pas prête et le fait que je sois toujours sur son dos n'aidait en rien. Finalement, quand j'ai réussi à canaliser mes propres envies, à lui laisser le temps qu'il fallait, Célia était en route.

Il me reprenait violemment le ballon, profitant que je digère ses paroles et gagnait le premier match.

- C'est aussi simple que ça petit frère. Bella sera prête quand tu arrêteras d'en faire une affaire d'état. Elle est aussi têtue que Rose !

- Voir pire !

- Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais vu Rodsila !

- Rodsila? Riais-je.

- L'horreur ! Souffla simplement Emmett. Une autre partie?

- Nan pas cette fois. J'ai du boulot. Merci Emm'.

-De rien p'tit frère ! Me lança-t-il sans un regard en marquant un dernier panier.

- On se voit ce soir chez nous?

- 20h00 pétante. Acquiesça-t-il pendant que je caressais une dernière fois Zooka.

Pour une fois j'arrivai au travail en avance. Bien sûr Bella était déjà surmenée, jonglant avec plusieurs téléphones en même temps. Je la regardais s'agiter dans son bureau négociant je ne sais quel contrat avec je ne sais quel client. A vrai dire, cette partie du boulot ne m'intéressait pas. J'étais là pour aider d'autres futurs écrivains et essayer d'écrire mon second roman qui était au point mort depuis quelques semaines.

Maddie me transmettait mes messages et quelques nouveaux manuscrits que nous avions reçu et j'allais les déposer dans mon bureau, à côté de celui de Bella. Une porte communicante nous permettant de passer facilement d'un bureau à l'autre. Posé sur celui-ci, je trouvais un café encore fumant de chez Starbuck avec un post-it dessus disant « _Pour ce matin_ ». Je sourirai en jetant le post-it avant de me délecter du breuvage brulant.

Même si nous étions mariés et que tout le monde le savait, Bella et moi avions toujours évité de ramener nos affaires personnelles au bureau et inversement, mais aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de faire une petite entorse à la règle. Aussi quand je l'entendis raccrocher, je traversai la porte pour entrer dans son espace.

- Déjà là? S'étonna Bella en regardant sa montre.

- Je suis obligé de montrer de la bonne volonté, la patronne m'a à l'œil. Plaisantai-je en fermant la porte principale pour que nous ayons un peu d'intimité.

- Un problème?

- Je voulais juste te parler d'hier soir. Dis-je en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de mon jean.

- Ici? S'étonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Pas cette partie-là. Précisai-je avec le même sourire.

Alors son visage reprit un air sérieux et elle fit le tour du bureau pour se placer en face de moi, les fesses en appui contre le meuble, laissant un espace de sécurité entre nous.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle, je sais que c'est très important pour toi en ce moment, mais j'ai trop de travail pour avoir une énième conversation sur le sujet « bébé ». Dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

- Justement, je sais.

- Je te suis pas? Dit-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé?

- Je sais que nous n'en sommes pas au même niveau sur le sujet et je m'en veux de te mettre autant la pression.

Bella baissait les yeux visiblement surprise d'entendre de tels mots sortir de ma bouche après des mois de disputes.

- Alors, j'ai décidé de te laisser tranquille avec ça et de te laisser le temps qu'il te faut.

- Merci. Me répondit-elle simplement en me regardant enfin.

J'avançai lentement jusqu'à elle et elle posait ses mains sur mon torse pendant que les miennes trouvaient ses hanches.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoique se soit. Quand tu seras prête, je le serais aussi.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être la pire des égoïstes? Souffla-t-elle sans oser me regarder.

- Hey, soufflai-je en lui remontant le menton, tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour moi. Plus que tu ne le pense. Je n'aurai jamais réussi à monter ce projet sans toi et aujourd'hui, regarde où nous en sommes?

Elle essayait de détourner les yeux encore une fois mais je l'en empêchai à nouveau.

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé Bella, n'en doute jamais.

- Mais je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux. Pas entièrement.

Je détestais quand elle faisait ça. Je détestais quand elle faisait comme si elle ne me méritait pas. C'était le contraire, ça avait toujours été le contraire. Ce genre de réflexions me ramenait toujours à l'époque où je l'avais abandonné, à l'époque où elle m'avait donné son cœur et que je l'avais piétiné. Elle avait trouvé la force de me pardonner et rien que pour ça, je lui devais tout.

Aussi, pour oublier le goût amer que les souvenirs de cette époque laissait dans la bouche, j'attrapai ses lèvres sucrées et chaudes entre les miennes, lui faisant émettre un petit gémissement surpris. J'oubliais le travail que nous avions, l'heure qui tournait, j'oubliais même l'endroit où nous nous trouvions pour profiter au maximum de sa bouche, de sa langue, de son souffle chaud et de son corps se pressant automatiquement au mien. Elle voulut reculer mais je lui maintenais la tête, d'une main dans ses cheveux, que je détachais par habitude. Je les préférai ainsi. Libre. Comme elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Chuchotait Bella contre ma bouche, sans pour autant se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux.

Sans même lui répondre j'allais fermer la porte du bureau à clé et revenait vers ma femme pour la soulever et l'assoir sur le bord du bureau. Bella voulu protester mais je ne lui en laissais pas l'occasion, me calant entre ses cuisses, plongeant dans son cou avec ferveur. J'avais terriblement envie d'elle. Comment de simples excuses s'étaient transformées en … Désir? Un désir mélangé à la peur. La peur de la perdre. J'aurai toujours peur de la perdre. Encore une fois.

- Tu es fou. Souffla-t-elle alors que sa main serra mes cheveux, maintenant mon visage dans son cou. On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais ce matin non? Finis-je par dire, ne tenant pas compte de ses excuses.

Son corps parlait de lui-même. Quand mes mains entourèrent sa taille, ma bouche retrouvant la sienne, Bella se penchait un peu plus sur le bureau. Ses chaussures tombèrent sur le parquet et ses petites mains passèrent sous mon tee-shirt. J'attrapai ses fesses et la ramenait encore plus contre mon bassin, ses jambes entourant ma taille. J'avais atteint le point de non-retour et, loin d'être romantique et sensuel, ce moment allait être intense.

Je m'écartai d'elle pour la fixer, ses joues déjà rougies par l'excitation. J'entrepris de déboutonner son chemisier, découvrant son soutien-gorge pour fondre immédiatement dessus, retenant ma force pour que mes caresses sur sa peau reste douces malgré mon envie de la faire mienne immédiatement.

J'englobais ses seins dans mes paumes, les pressants doucement en embrassant la peau qui m'étais offerte. Elle fit voler mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. J'aimais cette bouche et toutes les tortures qu'elle pouvait m'administrer. Lentement mes mains remontèrent en dessous de sa jupe et agrippèrent sa culotte pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes fines. Bella souleva un peu les fesses pour m'aider et je suivis le tissu jusqu'à ses pieds, m'agenouillant par terre entre ses cuisses.

Remontant encore d'avantage sa jupe, je fondais sur son sexe, l'embrassant, malmenant sa peau fine du bout de ma langue. Ses cuisses s'étaient immédiatement resserrées contre mes joues sous le choc et la surprise, mais je n'arrêtais pas pour autant. Je la goûtai sans retenu. Bella faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester le plus discrète possible mais sa respiration et les mouvements de son bassin contre mon visage, sa poigne enfermant mes cheveux, ne laissaient aucun doute sur son trouble, égal au mien.

Ce n'est que quand elle fut au bord du gouffre que j'arrêtai pour me placer debout entre ses cuisses offertes et impatientes. Rapidement, le regard sombre et les joues en feux, elle détachait la boucle de ma ceinture et descendait le zip de ma braguette, allant chercher directement le fruit de son désir. Quand sa main trouva mon sexe presque douloureux maintenant, tous mes muscles se contractèrent. Elle me plaçait devant son entrée et c'est sans mal que je la pénétrais, nous arrachant à tous les deux un râle de plaisir. Alors lentement, et dans le même rythme, nos bassins s'animèrent. Rapidement mon front retrouvait le sien, nos souffles saccadés se mélangèrent, mais jamais nous ne nous quittions des yeux.

Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir la distance et le fait que nous pouvions être dérangés à tout moment ne m'encourageait pas d'avantage. Je me laissais aller complétement à mes envies, serrant Bella contre moi. Je souriais, la tête perdu dans ses cheveux quand elle enfonçait ses ongles dans mon dos. Ses habitudes reprenaient le dessus malgré mes réflexions. A vrai dire, j'aimais qu'elle laisse des marques visibles sur moi, comme elle en laissait dans mon esprit. Jamais je ne lui aurais avoué cependant.

Je savais les efforts qu'elle faisait pour rester discrète et ne pas se faire remarquer. A vrai dire, je m'en amusais. Je la poussais au-delà de ses limites, amplifiant mes coups de reins en elle, atteignant mes propres limites. Quand nous atteignons tous les deux la jouissance, je l'embrassais étouffant notre soulagement dans sa bouche. Je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre sur mon torse. Doucement je m'écartai pour la voir. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front que je dégageais délicatement du revers de la main en souriant. Pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle, j'embrassai chaque centimètre de son visage et elle gloussait contre mes mains.

- Je veux bien qu'on ait d'autres discutions dans ce genre. M'avoua-t-elle.

- Désolé, c'était pas prévu.

- Je ne m'en plains pas.

Je reculai pour la laisser se rhabiller et j'en faisais de même.

- Au bureau? Je ne connaissais pas ce fantasme. Me dit-elle en remettant ses talons.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire. Souris-je un peu mal à l'aise. Mais c'était plutôt pas mal.

- Plutôt pas mal oui. Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Bella entourait une dernière fois ma nuque pour m'embrasser avant que le téléphone ne se remette à sonner.

- Les affaires reprennent. Soupira-t-elle en posant son front contre le mien. Tu vas écrire?

- Oui mais pas ici. Au café.

- Tu as un bureau avec plus de 5000 dollars de fournitures et tu vas quand même écrire dans un dîner miteux? Je comprendrais jamais.

- Caprice d'écrivain sûrement. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec une si belle femme à mes côtés. Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres.

- Hum, tu sais trouver les arguments pour convaincre ton patron. Roucoulait-elle en décrochant le téléphone. Un instant s'il vous plaît, je vous fais patienter une seconde monsieur.

- Ah tu croyais que je parlais de toi? Lançai-je en reculant.

Le visage de Bella se déforma de colère et j'explosais de rire.

- Maddie est super Hot ! Ajoutais-je en exagérant sur le « H ».

Elle me balançait une de ses chaussures avant que je ne passe la porte du bureau, la chaussure rebondissant sur le bois brun. Quand je sortais, les employés dont Maddie me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Mauvaise période du mois. Lançai-je simplement en haussant les épaules. Je vous conseille de faire attention.

Ils se remirent tous au boulot sans demander leur reste et je m'esquivai fier de mon effet.

Je m'activai aux fourneaux pendant que les autres prenaient l'apéritif dans le salon.

Les poêles crépitaient devant moi dégageant des odeurs alléchantes. Finalement cuisiner n'était pas si compliqué. Plus jeune, je n'aurai pas été capable de me faire cuire un œuf. C'est ce qu'Esmée me répétait sans arrêt quand il arrivait à mes parents de venir dîner à la maison. Après avoir baissé les feux, le torchon sur l'épaule, je rejoignais nos invités, prenant place sur l'accoudoir du canapé, prêt de Bella.

- Alors maestro, c'est bientôt prêt ? Je meurs de faim.

- Une vingtaine de minutes. Informai-je mon frère alors qu'il boudait dans son whisky.

Bella me tendit un verre de vin en souriant. Ethan quittait alors les genoux d'Alice pour venir sur les siens. Bella le fit monter sur ses genoux sans même se rendre compte avec qu'elle simplicité ces gestes maternelle lui venaient. Je chassais rapidement cette idée de ma tête, sachant très bien là où elle m'emmènerait. J'avais promis de ne pas remettre ça sur le tapis avant qu'elle ne soit prête.

- Comment ça va l'écriture? Me demandait Rosalie.

- Lentement. Soupirai-je. Je suis un peu bloqué ces derniers temps.

- Le syndrome de la page blanche ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Je dirai plutôt le syndrome de l'inutilité.

- Tu disais ça aussi pour le premier, fit remarquer Alice avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne. Tout ira bien.

- Elle n'a pas tort. Souffla Bella. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas trop le choix.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Souris-je.

- Sinon je te vire.

- Ta sollicitude me touche ma chérie.

Elle me souriait et je me penchais pour l'embrasser rapidement avant qu'un «_ Beeurk _» ne se fasse entendre. J'ouvrai les yeux pour découvrir le visage dégoutté de mon neveu.

- Crois-moi bonhomme, tu ne diras plus ça dans quelques années. Lançai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Hey ! Ne donne pas des idées comme ça à mon fils toi ! Gronda Alice en bouchant les oreilles d'Ethan.

Célia arrivait de la chambre du fond, la tête baissée.

- Où tu étais toi ? Demandait Rosalie, méfiante.

- C'est vrai ça, ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on ne t'entend plus. Remarquait son père.

- Rien. Soufflait la petite.

- Célia ?

Mais sa fille faisait déjà demi-tour vers la chambre.

- Célia, viens ici ! Lançait Rose en élevant un peu la voix.

Alors elle relevait la tête vers ses parents dont les mâchoires tombèrent simultanément.

- C'est pas possible ! Grondait Rose en se levant pour l'attraper. Où est-ce que t'as eu ça?

Célia avait le visage barbouillé de maquillage. Plusieurs couleurs de maquillage, pas forcément cordonnées qui plus est.

- Dans la chambre de Bella.

- D'où tu sors toutes ses couleurs, tu n'en porte jamais ?

- Je … J'ai... Balbutia Bella qui se retenait de ne pas rire.

- Allez viens, soupirait Rosalie, on va t'enlever tout ça.

- Sois sympa ma puce. Elle tient ça de toi. Lançait Emmett en riant.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ben oui. Un vrai pot de peinture. Comme sa maman au lycée.

Nous éclations tous de rire et Rose balançait un coussin dans la tête de son mari.

- Je vous jure. En fait c'est toi qui a raison Bell's. Ne fais jamais d'enfants ! Un mari suffit.

Alors que les autres riaient toujours, Rosalie entraînant sa fille dans la salle de bain, je vis le sourire de Bella s'estomper peu à peu. Elle baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures une seconde avant de vérifier si je la regardais. Immédiatement, je détournais les yeux. Cette remarque sur les enfants semblait l'avoir suffisamment atteinte, pas besoin qu'elle culpabilise encore plus. On frappait à la porte et je me levais rapidement pour dissiper le malaise.

- Bonsoir. Me lançait Julia souriante, devant ma porte.

Immédiatement je la serrai dans mes bras.

- Hey, pas touche ! Grondait Jacob en arrivant derrière elle.

Je serrai la main de Jake en riant.

- Tu m'as déjà volé une femme, ça suffit ! Sourit-il.

- Toujours les mêmes blagues. Soupirai-je. Ça devient lassant.

- Elle marche à chaque fois, j'aime bien te foutre mal à l'aise vieux. Dit-il en me mettant une bourrade dans le dos qui me fit presque décoller.

- Jul' ! Vous tombez bien, on vous attendait pour passer à table ! Lança Bella en saluant le couple.

- Vous êtes en retard. Fit remarquer Alice quand nous passions au salon.

- Je sais ma belle. Souffla Jake en la serrant contre lui. Mais on a eu un petit imprévu.

- Quel genre ? Demandait Bella.

- Et je pense qu'il te plaira. Continuait Jacob avec un clin d'œil pour Alice.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Alice méfiante avant que la voix de son fils ne se fasse entendre.

- Papa !

Le petit courait déjà vers l'entrée quand nous tournions tous simultanément la tête.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Lançait Jasper en attrapant son fils dans ses bras. J'ai rien raté ?

- Jazz' mais … Balbutia Alice en allant à sa rencontre.

- Salut toi. Sourit-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres, non sans avoir caché la vue d'Ethan avant.

- Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer avant la fin de la semaine ! Lançait-elle ravie.

- Je sais mais vous me manquiez trop. Je me suis fait remplacer.

- J't'adore. Sourit-elle en se pendant à son cou.

- On était en route quand Jasper a appelé. Expliquait Julia à qui je servais un verre.

- Il était à la gare alors on l'a récupéré. Continuait Jake qui s'installait à côté de sa fiancée.

- Surprise ! Finit Jasper.

Rosalie revenait à ce moment-là, Célia sur ses talons.

- J'ai entendu des voix que je connaissais par ici ! Sourit-elle.

- Comment ça va ma belle ? Souffla Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Aussi bien que toi, tu as bonne mine.

- Merci.

- Ça veut dire qu'on pourra pas aller voir papa en concert? Bouda Ethan.

- La prochaine fois promis ! Lui assurait sa mère.

- La prochaine fois, je te fais rater l'école et tu viens en tournée avec moi.

- Ouais ! S'enthousiasma le petit garçon pendant que son père recevait une correction par sa mère.

- Ça c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, en cas de séparation, j'aurai la garde exclusive.

- Viens par là au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Jazz' enfermait ma sœur dans ses bras et malgré sa pseudo résistance, je pouvais dire qu'elle était heureuse. Chez elle. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais pu, un jour, douter de leur relation et la voir d'un si mauvais œil.

- Où en sont les préparatifs du mariage ? Demandait Bella à Julia qui l'aidait à dresser la table.

- Ça avance. Il y a tellement de choses à faire.

- Toujours prévu pour octobre ?

- Oui.

- Octobre à Forks ! Pas la meilleure idée du monde tu sais. Fit remarquer Bella.

- Je sais, mais Jake insiste pour se marier à La Push donc...

- Dans ma réserve. Ajoutait Jake en allant vers elles.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Répondit Julia en l'embrassant.

- Mon dieu, trouvez-vous une chambre ! Lança Bella en riant avant d'aller dans la cuisine, où je la suivais.

- T'es un peu dur avec eux. Lui fis-je remarquer alors que je l'aidais à dresser l'entrée.

- Mais non, je les taquine. Ils ont de la chance d'en être encore là. Je suis jalouse.

- Jalouse ?

- Ben oui, tu sais, ils en sont encore au stade où ils leur est impossible de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

- Parce que nous non ? Demandai-je surpris.

- Je sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules concentrée sur son assiette, avec les années ça serait normal je pense.

Je la retournais précipitamment vers moi et l'embrassais rageusement, ses fesses buttant sur le plan de travail. Je mettais toute la passion qu'elle m'inspirait dans ce baiser, lui coupant volontairement tous ses moyens. Ma langue jouait habilement avec la sienne, mes mains caressaient sa nuque et ses cheveux. Je lui laissais même l'occasion de me mordre la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle se perdait dans l'instant. A bout de souffle, je reculai, la tenant par les épaules. Je constatai satisfait que Bella mit un moment à ouvrir les yeux, comme étourdie.

- Rassurée ? Demandai-je moqueur.

- Oui. Frustrée aussi.

- Dis-toi que ça m'étonnerai que Julia et Jake aient fait l'amour au bureau ce matin. Chuchotai-je dans son oreille alors qu'elle rougissait honteusement.

- Tu as raison.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ajoutais-je en l'embrassant sur le front avant d'apporter les premières assiettes à table.

En revenant dans la cuisine je prenais deux autres assiettes mais au moment où j'allais quitter la pièce, Bella m'interpellait.

- Tu sais, j'ai repensé à notre conversation de ce matin.

D'abord surpris, je ne bougeai pas, coincé avec mes entrées entre la cuisine et le salon. Prudemment je lui faisais face, posant les assiettes où je pouvais avant de faire quelques pas vers elle.

- Je me rends compte que je suis injuste.

- Bella on en a déjà parlé... Tentai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

- Attend, écoute-moi une seconde.

Elle finissait la dernière assiette et s'essuyait les mains avant d'avancer vers moi.

- J'aime les enfants.

- Je le sais ça.

- Tout le monde a l'air de croire que je les déteste, c'est faux. J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Ça s'apprend et puis, tu ne seras pas toute seule. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je sais.

Elle posait ses mains sur mon torse et j'en profitai pour la remmener doucement contre moi.

- J'aime Célia et Ethan comme si c'étaient les miens.

- Je pense que ça ne fait aucun doute pour personne Bella. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu n'avais plus à t'inquiéter pour ça. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Je te remercie d'avoir dit ça parce que ça … ça m'a fait voir les choses sous un autre angle. Dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux chocolats dans les miens.

- C'est à dire?

- Je me suis rendue compte que je refusais d'aborder le sujet jusque là parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mon libre arbitre. J'avais l'impression que si j'acceptais de te donner un enfant, c'était pour toi et pas pour moi.

- Toi et ton indépendance. Souris-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un aussi attaché à sa liberté.

- Tu étais comme ça à une époque pas si lointaine, tu l'es encore sur certains sujets. L'écriture et la musique par exemple. Monsieur « je joue par terre mais je ne prends pas l'argent que l'on me tend ».

- Ok mais les tiens, tes deux principales « bêtes noires » n'ont pas changé : le mariage et les enfants.

- Je t'ai épousé.

- J'ai négocié beaucoup de chose pour ça.

- Tu ne crois pas non plus que j'allais te rendre la tâche facile!

- Avec toi, jamais mon ange.

- Et puis … Hésita-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec mon t-shirt.

- Et puis?

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux comme pour trouver les mots justes, puis releva lentement les yeux vers moi.

- Et puis le second point est sur le point de changer. Souffla-t-elle doucement, presque embarrassée.

- Bella … Soufflai-je sans trop y croire. Tu …

- Toute ma vie j'ai fui toute sorte d'engagement. D'abord par peur de souffrir, ensuite parce que je n'étais pas avec la bonne personne et maintenant parce que j'essaie de me convaincre que je ne serai pas douée pour ça. Mais la vérité c'est qu'aujourd'hui je suis différente et surtout aujourd'hui … Tu es là. Je suis enfin à ma place. Et je sais que je vais passer le reste de mes jours à évoluer et vieillir à tes côtés. Alors …

J'arrêtai littéralement de respirer.

- Je veux bien essayer.

- T'es sérieuse? Demandai-je sans y croire.

- Oui, sourit-elle n'en revenant pas elle-même, Edward je veux essayer d'avoir un enfant avec toi.

- Je … Je … Balbutiai-je.

Mais comme aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, je me contentai de la soulever du sol pour la faire tourner avec moi dans les airs, en riant. C'était l'un des moments les plus beaux de ma vie, ex-æquo avec celui où elle avait accepté (non sans mal) de m'épouser. Une fois que je l'avais reposé, je ramenai ses lèvres contre les miennes, tenant son visage entre mes mains, pour l'embrasser passionnément. J'avais encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était pourtant vrai, je serai peut-être bientôt père.

_« - Hey ! Vous faites quoi __là-dedans__? On a faim nous ! »_ Hurlait Emmett de l'autre pièce.

Bella et moi, ayant presque oublié la présence de nos invités dans le salon, nous mettions à rire.

- On arrive ! Cria-t-elle en réponse à mon frère.

- On arrive? Répétai-je plus doucement.

- Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Tu m'annonces ça et tu veux continuer le repas comme si de rien n'était? Demandai-je encore surexcité.

- Tu as une autre solution?

- Je propose qu'on les foutent tous dehors et qu'on commence à essayer, encore et encore, toute la nuit. Répondis-je en plongeant déjà dans son cou de soie.

- Patience mon chéri. On a toute la nuit pour ça. Dit-elle en s'accrochant à mes cheveux.

- Hum, gémis-je en remontant vers le lobe de son oreille, si tu le dis.

- Mais d'abord...

Bella me repoussait doucement et reprenant deux assiettes en main.

- Tu dois prendre des forces parce que je ne vais pas te laisser une seule seconde de repos.

- Je ne demande que ça. Répondis-je taquin en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

- Aller viens ! On nous attend. Rit-elle en s'avançant vers le salon.

Je prenais à mon tour deux assiettes et la suivait en essayant de faire abstraction de la nouvelle pendant au moins quelques heures. Je voulais que cela reste entre nous deux pour le moment. Ça n'appartenait qu'à nous.

- Le dîner est servi !

- On a failli attendre !

- La ferme Emmett, où tu seras privé de dessert. Grondai-je en m'asseyant.

- Ouais et bien vu le suçon énorme que tu as dans le cou, y'en a un qui ne va pas s'en priver en tout cas ! Fit remarquer Jasper alors que Bella pouffait dans son verre.

Tout le monde éclatait de rire pendant que j'essayais de cacher mon suçon d'adolescent boutonneux comme je pouvais et lançant un regard noir à Bella. Elle m'embrassait gentiment sur la joue et tout le monde commençait à manger en parlant de choses et d'autres.

En voyant tout ce petit monde autour de moi, je me disais que tout irait pour le mieux et que rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer. Nous étions une grande famille à présent.

Une famille qui allait bientôt s'agrandir !

* * *

_Voilà cette fois … C'est VRAIMENT la fin !_

_ Que dire, déjà MERCI ! Merci à toutes !_

_ Merci Wam, ma fidèle relectrice qui n'a jamais chaumé ! (au plaisir de peut-être retravailler un jour avec toi )._

_ Merci pour toutes vos reviews, votre fidélité, vos avis, Merci d'être une dernière fois au rendez-vous. Je voulais vraiment que le dernier chapitre (le précèdent) marque la fin de l'histoire d'où ces longs mois d'attente avant l'épilogue. Voyez-le comme un bonus nostalgique. J'espère qu'il vous aura fait passer un bon moment._

_ Je n'ai pas d'autre projet sur le feu à l'heure actuelle mais qui sait ? Je disais pareil à la fin de Beautiful Disaster !_

_ Alors à très bientôt._

_ Ginie_


End file.
